Sonder
by BubbleBellarina
Summary: In which Mineta's existence is replaced by the oddball female powerhouse, Kimura Akemi, with a side-dish of Todoroki-gets-a-clingy-friend and Tenya-needs-asperin. Abusive dads, crazy OCs, and just me messing around. Cover by me. Sort-of-Dtabble! (I don't own BnHA)
1. Chapter 1: Somei

Soumei Middle.

A prestigious and top-tier Middle school in Tokyo, in her halls walks her intelligent and and proud students, wise and experienced educators and...

"HIIIIIIIBIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—!"

"AAAAAAAKEEEEEEEMIIIIIIII—!"

"Oi! Wait up for me ya idiots!"

"No Running In The Halls!"

... Three idiots and their 'parent'.

Crash*

Bang*

Cue something burning*

Here comes the fire alarm*

Introducing: Kimura Akemi

Quirk: Sorcery

Sorcery is just the glorified name and is an alise for 'Convertable Energy Manipulation'. With 'Sorcery', Akemi can manipulate and convert energy into other forms of energy, such as changing kinetic energy into electrical energy. She can also use the energy to 'grab hold' of objects and when in her grip, she can manipulate them to a certain degree. It wasn't partially strong through, since the energy has to come from somewhere. (Her own aura) She loves English but sucks at Japanese (the subject), and is an absolute idiot at mathematics. It makes her cry. She likes memes.

* * *

**Please RnR for motivation!**


	2. Chapter 2 Memes

Tenya doesn't know how much longer he can do this.

Don't get me wrong, despite how taxing taking care of Akemi and Hibiki gets, not to mention that Seiba Hiroi- that perverted prankster is no help at all- He really, truly, loved his friends. Akemi can be very understanding, and Hibiki just has this uncanny ability to light the room up.

But he also really, really don't know how much longer he can do this, as he read through Akemi and Hibiki's Japanese Writing project.

"Akemi, " He started, "what is this?"

The golden-eyed girl shared an innocent look with her BFF, "em, our Japanese Project?"

"And this project is supposedly about familial relationships." He sighed, "It's supposed to take up about 30% of your marks this term."

"Yes...?"

"Trll me again. How many times have I told you, to not use memes reference in homework?"

"But that's precisely what our family relationship is like!"

"Hibiki, Akemi, You don't tell the teachers you want to 'Yeet our fathers into the sun' !"

Introducing: Ueno Hibiki

Quirk: Wound Transferal

She can literally transfer wounds from others to herself, and she has just about zero self-preservation. Her mum's quirk is very special and makes a person's healing process quicker and more efficient the longer you stay around her. The effects are also permanent so good for her, since Hibiki is the kind of person to see a kitten with a broken leg on the way to school, heal its leg, then limp to school. Meh.

* * *

Please RnR for motivation!


	3. Chapter 3: Thermostat

Some times Hiroi wonders why he's even friends with this idiot duo of girls.

It's in the middle of the summer holidays. Tenya had invited the whole gang to his home to tutor them (torture) on mathematics, and despite being from a rather wealthy family, the air conditioning is broken and it's almost 37 degrees Celsius in here.

And sadly, being saddled with this quirk of his had landed him in this not funny situation.

"Hey, Ten?"

"Yes?"

"Get them off. Please."

Tenya spared the two girls partially melting while clinging to his arms a glance and chuckled.

"You're on your own."

Traitor.

* * *

Introducing: Seiba Hiroi

Quirk: Themostat

He is literally a thermostat. His quirk makes the area of at least one meter and at most ten meters radius of him the perfect temperature for any occupants. He is also a huge geek, a nerd, and loves J-pop idols. He likes dirty jokes and while he is good at English, he sucks at all other subjects. Though Akemi stills tops him with her impossible English scores.

* * *

Please RnR for motivation!


	4. Chapter 4: Aspiring Novelists

It's not that Akemi meant to insult her. But Hibiki stills feels like crying.

"E-eh? H- Hibiki? Are you crying oh my God what did I say I'm so sorry—"

"No, no I'm fine, com'on, Akemi I'm fine-"

"Wait Hibiki you really are crying oh my God I'm your worst best friend-"

Hibiki feels like laughing because that made no sense. "Akemi don't- oh my God I don't get your sense of logic-"

"Oh good, you're laughing, so is this alright?" Then Akemi went and picked up her Muji notebook filled to the brim with tiny English words that Hibiki doesn't understands and suddenly she wants to cry.

Oh, remind her why did she befriend this genius of an aspiring English novelist again? Akemi's just so freaking much-

"Oh no Hibiki are you alright? I'm sorry I killed off her brother I know you liked him but the plot-"

To the side, Hiroi and Tenya stood and watched on. Tenya sighed with exasperation.

"Here we go again..."

* * *

Kimura Akemi

She dreams to become a English novelist and is excellent at coming up with brilliant plot ideas and plotlines.

Ueno Hibiki

She sucks at English. Akemi's a good tutor but she is too insensitive.

* * *

Please RnR for motivation!


	5. Chapter 5: Favourite Hero

Tensei remembers the day when Tenya first brought his infamous gang of friends home and introduced them to him.

Ueno Hibiki and Kimura Akemi are attached to the hips and partially twins, and they enjoy driving Tenya up the wall.

Seiba Hiroi is fantastic, and he's a relaxing influence on his straight-laced little brother. His puns are awesome.

He was completely prepared for the utter chaos that the trio of crazies bought along with them, but when they finally settled around the table and began some idell chat nothing prepared him for the oddly philosophical and mature yet can makes-no-sense-at-all chatterbox that is Kimura.

"You know, Tensei-san, you're actually my favourite hero." Out of nowhere, the girl had spoken up, perking everyone's interest. Tensei blinked and looked up with surprise, having not expected this.

"Really?" Seiba questioned with a raised eyebrow, "I though you liked fictional characters better. For example I found your full-body pillow with- muff" his words were cut off with a grunt as the golden-eyed burnette snatched a carrot off her plate and stuffed it into his mouth to shut him up.

"Thank you for your support!" after a moment to make sure Seiba is alright, Tensei grinned at his brother's friend, who smiled back twice as wide. "I always love my fans. And feel free to ask me for an autograph if you want, I don't mind!"

"Oh!" The girl quickly shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine!"

"I always thought you were the type to like All Might." His little brother turned to face her, "and you've never expressed int interest in the hero industry before, Akemi, so why...?"

"Oh. Novel research." The girl stated matter-of-factly and Tensei recalled Tenya telling him about Kimura's dream of becoming an English novelist.

"And I suppose I like Ingenium better because he's... Closer, I guess." The girl suddenly looked thoughtful, "All Might's amazing and I admire his power and ability, his goal and what he's done is amazing, but he's..." She frowned, "Too far away, too hard to touch and so... Just so far and not close. Like a legend or a fairy tale, someone you'd never even dream of meeting or just saying 'hi' with. And Temsei-san, compared to that, you're so much closer. So much more real and just here. Someone you can imagine meeting and grabbing a drink with and just saying hi to down the street and I really like that."

"Real heroes don't need to be all grand and powerful." Kimura concluded, "I just think they need to be real. They need to be there. And most of all, " she grins even bigger, "You're Tenya's big bro and you are a great influence on him and I know you. I don't even know who All Might really is past his fame and grandeur, so I really can't say I like him."

Tensei blinked at the girl.

That was... Unexpected. When he first heard of Kimura he thought of a slightly crazy girl with unkempt brown hair and golden eyes, joking about memes and slipping English into her sentences. But this?

Wow. That's kinda... Deep.

And the girl proceeds to chug down half the glass of water and started yelling about glasses half full and glasses half-empty being bullshit and water is water.

Huh.

"Interesting friend you've got there, little brother, "

Tenya facepalms.

"You tell me."

* * *

Kimura Akemi

She is a philosophical idiot who sprouts weird ideas about humanity that makes so much sense then does something stupid like flipping the table.

* * *

Please RnR for motivation!


	6. Chapter 6: Punctuality

Tenya and Akemi often race their way to school.

And not for once, have Tenya won. Which make no sense at all because Tenya's the one with the speed quirk and he lives closer to school than Akemi.

Akemi lives in the freaking outskirts Matsutafu which is almost the farthest place from their school in the province and she had to take the bus then exchange to take the bullet train, then walk. Tenya lives less than a mile from the school and he still haven't won once.

That time just before Easter doesn't count because she was in a freaking car crash so none of them made it into the classroom that day anyway.

And her habit.

Akemi has this weird habit of being punctual. Always at least an hour early for meetings, always five minutes early for classes.

"How do you keep doing this?" One day, as Tenya walks into the classroom to find Akemi scribbling into her notebook, as always, he couldn't help but ask because it've been a whole year and he still hadn't beat her to school.

"By increasing my levels of OCD."

Tenya snorted, and asked.

"And have you finished your homework?"

The Muji gel pen paused mid air, the girl tilted his head, thinks, and resumes writing.

"Nope."

Tenya groans.

"If only you're as punctual with your homework."

* * *

Kimura Akemi

Akemi has a thing for punctuality. She never does her homework thou.

* * *

Please RnR for motivation!


	7. Chapter 7: Nutella Croissant

Hibiki loves croissants. Everyone knows that.

And She also loves all things hazelnut. That's partially a universal fact.

So when one day, when Akemi showed up at school with homemade Nutella Croissants her sister made, such a scene had occurred:

Hibiki sniffs the air.

Akemi was the paper bag.

Hibiki pounces.

Akemi falls down the stairs.

Hibiki have claimed her price.

"NUTELLA CROISSANTS!"

* * *

**Daily antics. Meh.**

Please RnR for motivation!


	8. Chapter 8: Noises

Akemi makes weird noises.

It's not entirely her fault; she just hates awkward silences because they're so _quiet_ and so _awkward_ and she _hates_ them so she makes weird noises since they are super effective at breaking them.

"So ..."

"Em ..."

"Er ..."

"...Nyuku."

Silence~

"Akemi?"

"Yes?" Innocently blinks three times.

"WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND WEIRD NOISES?!"

* * *

Please RnR for motivation!


	9. Chapter 9: Sky Egg Incident 1- Screams

**Plot time**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day. A normal day out, maybe going to the archery range, hanging out with each other, enjoying themselves, and most importantly, venting.

Hibiki is fighting with her dad again because he just won't stop stalking her and kept checking her web history and monitoring her like a prisoner and just kept ranting about his plans for her future as a rescue hero to make him rich with her quirk when all she ever wanted was to work at mum's hospital to save lives in the way her mum does but her dad's being plain awful and kept tracking her with GPS chips.

And Akemi is giving her dad the cold shoulder because they fought over her love for writing and he said it is a useless hobby when it's her dream and what saved her from depression and crumbling entirely into offing herself before she met Hibiki, it's her life goal, everything she ever wished for. So Akemi said she would not tolerate him calling her dream useless and just a hobby and her dad, that bastard, pushed her down the stairs.

Yep. Their dads are bastards. I'll give you that.

Their relationships with their parents are complicated. Hibiki's father uses her and stalks and monitors her, plays her like a puppet, while Akemi's ridicules her and takes joy in seeing her suffer, and with the threat of their cousin and sister being harmed or withdrawn from university they could do nothing.

So today, the two headed into the city centre, and went shopping around the Tokyo Sky Egg. But they never, never expected things to turn out like this. Never.

As the tower crumbled and creaked under multiple explosions Hibiki screamed, as the rain of debris showered upon them Akemi cowered, As the remainants of the tower sprayed down they tried to shield each other, to protect one another.

It's all they could do.

* * *

Hibiki is scared.

She is scared, so scared and more scared than she've ever been. The fear seeps through her veins rattling the marrows of her bones and plunging deep deep deep into her mind, a visceral feeling that she can no longer suppress nor ignore.

She've never been this scared. Not when she saw the spider on her pillow, not when she was locked in the closet, and not even when her dad threatened to pull her cousin out of university if she didn't listen to him; as she watched the hail of stones and metal rain upon them she've never been this scared. Not just for herself but for Akemi, Akemi who is currently curling over her arms so tight with all her might with tears streaming down her face, looking so so scared and just as scared as she is but still protecting her and shielding her and helping her and reassuring her and Hibiki felt so helpless and so tiny as her best friend's tears drip onto her shoulder yet Akemi's susurrant mantra of _"it's alright everything's alright don't be scared it's alright"_ echos in her ears sounding so so calm and so warm and so kind. Contrasting so much with the pure fear in her eyes.

Explosions sounded and the tower rumbled once more, Hibiki cried, Akemi cried and this time as the debris began raining from the sky once more they weren't as lucky. The stones and metals crashed to the ground not only around them but on them and Akemi's mantra of reassurance fell silent **as she slumped in her arms.**

Hibiki _screams_.

* * *

Please RnR for Akemi's survival.


	10. Chapter 10: Sky Egg Incident 2- Blood

There's blood on her hands.

There's blood on her hands and Hibiki don't know what to do anymore. Her eyelids are heavy and her sight is blurry, yet as she stared down at her stained hands her mind is blank.

There's blood on Hibiki's hands and she don' know what to do, what to feel what to say what to—

There's blood on her hands.

Blood that won't stop seeping blood that won't stop flowing and dripping her hands are trembling and Akemi is limp in her arm. Her best friend and companion is limp in her arms with flowing blood and dripping tears and Hibiki don't know what to do. Then suddenly her cheeks are wet and she was crying and crying and her voice breaks—

Akemi. Her best friend, her first friend, her oldest friend is bleeding out in her arms from a gash on her head and she has no enhanced healing to save her like-

Like—

There's blood on Hibiki's hands.

But now-

Now she knows what to do.

So with silent tears streaming down her face, Hibiki mutters out an apology, as she sets Akemi down, as she pulls back her sleeves and wipes away the bitter tears at her eyes and focus. She has to focus because Akemi has no enhanced healing and she won't survive she doesn't even stand a chance she've already lost too much blood she won't last long she's gonna die— she has to stay calm and focus to get her quirk working properly because Akemi might die with a gash like that in her head but she won't.

Hibiki reaches out, her bare fingers brush across bloody skin and she closes her eyes and pulls—

Pain.

Pain, pain, pain so much pain it hurts then—

Silence.

* * *

When Akemi woke up, it was to sirens and cries of despair.

But there was relief in those voices too. Relief that it's over, relief that it's fine.

She breaths a sigh of relief and once again tightens her arms around the unmoving form in her arms, careful not too tight as she might be injured. Carefully shifting around to embrace the tiny form- too tiny and so fragile she've never felt her like this before she must've been so scared so so scared—

"Hey Hibiki? It's alright now. It's over,"

"..."

"Hibiki?"

She looks, and her heart sinks low, low, low.

* * *

Please RnR for less cliff hangers.


	11. Chapter 11: Sky Egg Incident 3- Go

She thought it was over, when the explotions stopped. But it wasn't, it wasn't and a moment later the tower creaked and groaned under it's own weight and the explotions started again and she felt despair.

However as the familiar catchphrase of the No. 1 Hero echoed in the air, Akemi allowed herself to feel a glimmer of hope.

Hibiki's bleeding out in her arms limp and lifeless but All Might is here. He's here and Hibiki might just survive.

But barely seconds later, when the man, the legend himself landed in front of her Akemi felt her heart sink for another time.

His quirk—

His Aura—

She felt sick. All Might's aura is bright and strong, she can see it and feel it, but his life energy is- his quirk-

**It's eating his aura.**

Using his quirk causes such a strain that it's eating and corrupting his life energy and his quirk looks like it's going to flicker out and die which is to terrifying Akemi would've _screamed_—

Without even realising it, Akemi reached out. Her fingertips brush against the hero's leg and she gathered whatever energy she could from around her, the heat, the movements the gravity the winds and everything, draining it dry and capturing it all, converting it all and with a brush of her fingers—

_She let go._

* * *

Toshinori knew he was running near his limit. But even so, when he hears Naomasa's desperate cry for help he leaps into action without a moment's hesitancy. However he had not expected to run dry so soon.

As he darts along, carrying civilians out of the way he felt his limit drew nearer and nearer until he couldn't ignore it anymore, he lands on the ground and looks back up at the falling tower. He has to finish this. Fast. The area is already evacuated, but to carry the top of the tower down will take immense strength and it might force his limit and worsen his health, which will undoubtedly cause a decrease in his active time, but he'll have to try.

As he crouched down and ready to take off, something soft brush across the back of his shin, and an unknown energy, gentle yet powerful and strong, fills him. It fills him and he felt the impending limit and the strain of using his quirk vanish as if he had never even used his quirk today at all.

He looks back, and his heart sank.

A girl curled on the ground, battered and trembling in clothes stained with blood, carrying a smaller girl bleeding rapidly from a head wound- blood staining her clothes rapidly spreading like blooming crimson roses- she looks so tired, as her hand fell against the pavement weakly and as she looked up with pleading eyes like glowing, molten gold, and whispered.

_"Go."_

* * *

Please RnR for More All Might and Akemi interaction.


	12. Chapter 12: Sky Egg Incident 4- Gone

After All Might carried the viewing deck of the Sky Egg tower down safely, Tensei thought he could melt with relief. As he instructed civilians to safety he kept his face a calm mask and did his work with professional efficiency as he should. But nothing prepared him for this. Nothing could've prepared him for this as he heard the heart wrenching cry of a girl of a familiar voice from behind him, within the rubbles and turned to see— to see—

He almost felt his heart stop, as his eyes landed on her, with broken sobs ripping from her throat and arms cradling a small form, a small, fragile, familiar form and rocks and sobs and though the sirens seems to cover her voice she wails. As he watched Kimura Akemi wailing with despair, the cheerful, funny, loony Akemi always smiling always laughing— cradling her best friend in her blood-stained arms. Cradling Ueno Hibiki in her trembling embrace.

His brother's friend—

One of his brother's best friends—

Leaving one of his side-kicks's side he rushed towards Akemi, the girl's sobbing now, voice too broken too shattered to form another sound, yet he thought her silence seems to be the saddest sound he's ever heard. He reaches her side and got to his knees, gently he takes the broken form of Ueno Hibiki in his arms.

He looks, and whatever relief he once felt shatters.

* * *

As the many reporters rushed to his side, eager to interview him Toshinori put on his biggest smile, his reassuring smile as he always does and scans over them all. " I'm afraid I don't have much to say," he said, hands on his hips, "except, thank heavens everyone survived!"

But as soon as this comment leaves his mouth, he remembers.

The girl who recharged his quirk, extending his limit and indirectly, perhaps, saved hundreds of lives today, was cradling someone in her arms.

The girl— she was cradling someone, _a person, a broken, fragile someone—_

His mind went blank as he remembered the blood, the blood like blooming roses on her clothes leaking from her head in rivulets—

His thought screeches to a stop as he felt his limit drew near once more, but didn't the girl recharge him? He should have quite a bit more time than what he's used but there's no time, not now. He gave the reporters a rushed goodbye and as they were distracted he his behind the crates and boxes and reverted to his considerably frailer form. With a hushed call to Tsukauchi he catches the man's attention and quickly got himself some new clothes to wear over his hero costume and something to drink.

"Is she your little sister?" He asked the detective, as they watched a dark-haired woman instruct more jackets and drinks to be handed out, "I'm glad she's safe."

Tsukauchi gave him a grateful smile, before seemingly reaching a sudden realisation and bowing quickly," on that note, I'm sorry for getting bent out of shape." His tone is a little sheepish, Toshinori smiled and waved it off.

"It's fine," he reassured, "in fact, it was your impassioned plea that got me here in time to save everyone." Then the girl crossed his mind once more, "that, and I suppose, a girl." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm... not sure I follow?" Tsukauchi questioned, confusion clouding his features, and Toshinori sighs.

"I was already nearing my limit as I rushed here." He explains, voice somber, "after I cleared the area where I landed the viewing deck I was partially running on fumes— that was, until this girl recharged me with- most probably, her quirk." He frowns, "it would seems like the energy doesn't last as long, but recharging my quirk gave me the time to do it properly without straining myself, or else my limit might have took a drastic hit."

For a while, Tsukauchi looks thoughtful, " then she must've knew about the limit." He concluded, " or felt something was wrong, or else she wouldn't 'even stepped in."

"I agree." He nodded before looking around at the ambulances gathered around. "But I can't seem to—"

Then the bombs regenerates, grows, and after a swarm of mini-bombers and a quick Nebraska Smash later the issue is resolved.

* * *

It wasn't until quite some time later he got a jacket from Tsukauchi again and began walking around the scene, hoping to find the girl.

"She is probably not going to be near one of the ambulances." He mused, walking by Tsukauchi's side as they searched through the area, "she don't seems to be injured—" he froze in his tracks, the memories of the bloodied girl in her arms resurfacing in his mind and he realised what he said to the reporters not quite long ago might not be true because the girl was bleeding, bleeding out in rivulets she was loosing blood quickly and dying—

Not everyone might have survived.

Frantic, he jerked around and back towards the area where many ambulances was gathered, and a heart wrenching sound reach his ears and—

There she is, the same golden-eyed girl, stained in blood as she clunched the front of one of the heroes'- Ingenium's- costume, wailing against him as a form was rushed onto one of the many ambulances and crying with non-stop tears, and he felt his heart drop.

* * *

Please RnR for Hibiki's survival.


	13. Chapter 13: Sky Egg Incident 5- Over

When Tenya got the call, he was on his way back from the library. In a bit of a hurry since he heard about what happened at the Sky Egg— it was all over the internet. He knew his brother is there but he's calm since he trusts his brother's ability, he knows he can handle it. But there was still underlying worry, and an unexplainable sense of dread when the call came through.

"Hello?"

When Tensei's voice rang through, he was relieved.

"Nii-san, you're alright! I'm glad. I hope everything is fine?"

"Tenya, ... ! "

The phone shatters against the pavement, and with it his world.

* * *

Ueno University Private Hospital. One of the best hospitals licenced for quirk use located near Central Tokyo, in Hosu.

A girl sat on one of the plastic chairs outside the surgery room, curling in on herself, trembling hands against her lab with crossed fingers. To her side was a young pro hero, still in his battered-looking costume, a hand held tightly over her trembling ones.

Frantic footsteps echoed in the halls, a pair of black heels came rushing into view before slowly slowing to a stop. A nurse exited the large polished glass double doors and halted before she noded in greeting.

"Ueno-Incho."

The girl sitting in the chair seems to stir, her head lifting at the surname. The woman glanced at her junior and returned the gesture, to which the nurse passed on several brief reports and quickly dismissed her. The woman turned to the only two other occupants of the room, she recognises Ingenium, of course. His agency is just near by and with her hospital having a Heroes Department, she's bound to have met him. She looked in greeting, and the hero spared her a glance before looking back at the broken girl, pain appearance in his eyes.

She sighs, and kneels down before the young girl.

"Akemi?"

She shifted, her head lifting slightly at the name before she hummed in reply, her voice cracking like fragile glass against a hammer.

With a sigh, the older woman took a seat beside the young teen. She glanced at the girl and her heart twisted painfully at the sight and the realisation that came with it. She would recognise the work of her daughter's quirk anywhere; her clothes are tattered and blood-stained, she looks tired and the energy seems to be leaking out of her but there's not a single scratch nor wound on her. Reiki knows how her daughter's quirk looks like and for a moment she felt despair yet in the same time relieved. Because from the looks of it Akemi-chan had took a head wound, a deep one, too, judging from the amount of blood on her. And she understood why her Hibiki took such a risk.

With prolonged exposure to Reiki's quirk, Hibiki's healing efficiency, speed and ability have been highly enhanced to the point of having mild regenerative ability. With it Hibiki must've known she could survive, but Akemi-

Akemi would've died.

Oh, Hibiki, you ingenious reckless idiot. Reiki shook her head and gently stroked the amber-eyed girl's hair. The dark chocolate brown locks swept behind her ears and she stirred.

"Akemi-chan, listen to me." She said softly, how guilty the girl must be, seeing her friend use her quirk like that, seeing Hibiki take her wounds and fall— "Hibiki is going to make it." She reassured, and the girl looked up.

Her eyes are dull, so unlike the bright amber in all those selfies Hibiki bragged to her about. To the side Ingenium watched on, silent with questions burning in his eyes.

"Have Hibiki ever told you about my quirk?" Reiki asked softly, and after a moment, Akemi spoke.

"... Don't 'member." Her voice cracked, and Reiki's heart broke a little because in phone calls Akemi's voice always sounded so bright and smooth so happy but now?

Now it just might be the saddest sound in the world.

"My quirk is 'Enhancing Aura'." She explained gently, hand placed comfortingly on Akemi's own, " the longer someone stays around me, the closer they are to me, the more their healing abilities, speed, and efficiency will be enhanced. The effects are permanent." Akemi began to lift her head more, a glimmer of hope returning to her eyes.

"Hibiki has been living with me for the past fourteen years, including the months she spent in my womb, and you can say she has developed mild regenerative abilities." Ake my is looking at her now, tears threatening to spill but they weren't bitter and Reiki knows it. "Akemi, the wound might've been fatal for you, but Hibiki, " she smiles, "Hibiki will live."

The light in her eyes returns full force, the tears in her eyes swell and spills and overflows and Akemi cried, silent but trembling in her arms.

It's over.

* * *

Introducing: Ueno Reiki

Quirk: Enhancing Aura

Hibiki's mother, head of the Ueno University Private Hospital. She lives with Hibiki and cares deeply for her, but due to her being busy with work and Hibiki being threatened she has no idea about Hibiki's situation. Her quirks make people around her's healing ability evolve. The effects are permanent.

* * *

Please RnR for more of Reiki!


	14. Chapter 14: Sky Egg Incident- Aftermath

"HIIIIIIIBIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—!"

"AAAAAAAKEEEEEEEMIIIIIIII—!"

"Oi! Wait up for me ya idiots!"

"No Running In The Hospital!"

A brunette cannonball crashed into the hospital bed, on which it's occupant squealed. The two hugged each others tightly as the newly arrived sighs with fondness and exasperation.

Several moments later the brunette slapped the white haired girl on the bed with a resounding smack.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF, HIBIKI!"

"Aww, com'on..."

"WITH TICKLES AND MEMES!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

On a bright and sunny afternoon in the summer holidays, everything returns to normal.


	15. Chapter 15: Yandere Vibes

This is the first time Tenya met Hibiki's mum, and he can already recognise her without being told.

It's obvious, really. They have the same long, straight, white hair, the same peachy healthy skin, and the same face shape. Hibiki's eyes are rounder though, while Ueno-san's are upturned and intelligent, like the eyes of a wolf, or a sly predator. they are also a bright icy hue of purple, unlike Hibiki's deep navy sapphire orbs.

As they sat around Hibiki's bed, the woman just watched on to the side, arms crossed over her chest and watching them with a calm smile. Yet Tenya seems to get a icy chill down his spine, the feeling of, to quote Akemi, 'someone plotting your murder and is planning on making it very painful'.

Eh.

He turns around, and meets the woman's icy purple eyes. They form a somewhat creepy-looking croissant moon shape, and Tenya shivers.

"Anyone else getting the 'yandere alert' here?" Next to him, Hiroi whispered.

Akemi blinked, and tilted her head. "What Yandere Alert? I don't feel anything."

Tenya glanced at Hiroi, then towards the back of the room.

Ueno-san is examining her long, well-cared-for nails. She smiles, and the two boys simultaneously shivered.

* * *

"Mum! Turn the air conditioning down! The boys are shivering!"

Reiki looks up, and smiles pleasantly. "Of course Dearie! I'll be right back!"

Before she left the room, she made sure to stare as hard as she could at the boys back.

'Hands off my Hibiki, you teenaged boys.'

* * *

Please RnR for Tenya and Hiroi's survival!


	16. Chapter 16: Damn Telepaths

Being stuck in the hospital, Hibiki was craving McDonald's. She looking up from her phone, she looks around for someone to help.

Right now, Akemi is next to her, sitting near Tenya as the two discusses something in English while reading something on Akemi's kindle. Akemi's explaining something as Tenya does his usual karate chops, and Hibiki giggles. Hiroi's scratching his head off to the side doing maths and looking as if he's about to violently introduce his forehead to the table.

Then there's also Akemi's sister. Who decided to tag along today. She hasn't really met her a lot, but the two certainly doesn't look alike. Kimura Kōki is a tall girl, two years younger than Akemi but still taller than her, which mind you, hurts Akemi's pride whenever it's bought up. Kōki's eyes are also black, with white rings around the pupils from her strange telepathic-telekinetic quirk. She is also tanned, unlike Akemi who has pale skin. And while Akemi's dark brown hair is of medium length, Kōki's light grey hair reaches her mid-thigh. Plus, Kōki looks as if she has the face of a third-grader, with a mature air around her. While Akemi has always had this mature looking face which doesn't suit her weird but fun personality.

Kōki is currently listening to something, probably a podcast or something, before she glances at Tenya, frowns, then made some pretty painful and legitimate-looking black-belt karate moves and Hibiki shivers. Right. Kōki's a karate black-belt. Nevermind.

"Akemi." Kōki suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, Kō-chan?"

"Hibiki's craving McDonald's but don't have the guts to ask. Do you mind?"

Damn Telepaths.

* * *

Kimura Kōki

Quirk: Soul Sight

Akemi's sister. She's a master at all sports while Kimura's only average (actually she sucks compared to her.), the sister interacts by a code of: when your sister's fine, give her trouble. When they're not fine, laugh at them. When they're really, really not fine, HELP THEM EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING YOURSELF. Her quirk is Soul Sight, which allows her to see other's thought, emotions and health status, and when she grabs things with her soul energy it allows her to perform telekinesis.

* * *

Please RnR for More of Kōki!


	17. Chapter 17: Da Fuck

Akemi doesn't know what she was expecting when she sneaked out of the hospital to get Hibiki her Happy Meal.

Or maybe she wasn't expecting anything at all. Perhaps a few weird looks because as a teenager Hibiki's choice in meals are so weird. The Cowboy Angus burger is so much better.

So after getting a Happy Meal for her quirky platonic soulmate (A/N: haha very funny) she ordered a chocolate smoothie and a pack of fries because duh, chocolate. Then proceed to sit down for a relaxing ten minutes snack time. Sure Akemi could totally get back to the hospital to eat with Hibiki but she likes people watching and she kinda needs space to think.

All Might.

The day when she held Hibiki in her arms, bleeding out from her wounds and seeing her life energy draining and slipping away so quickly before her, All Might had landed from the sky, all his red white and blue glory, and Akemi had felt his aura, his quirk energy and how wrong it was how horrifying it was to watch something chipping away at a person's life energy, their health and aura.

More importantly, she had memorised the feeling of his quirk energy and it's just... Weird.

You see, Akemi's quirk isn't as simple as it sounds. At all. In fact, it's a lot more complicated than it seems.

There are a lot of different types of energy out there. Anything that moves has it, anything that exists has it. It's only a matter of how much. There's kinetic energy in the winds, there's chemical energy in food, there's heat energy in the air, there's light energy in, well, anywhere. Most importantly, there's Life Energy, and Quirk Energy.

Life Energy is aura, it's what sustains you. What keeps you living. It's separated in two parts. One part is the soul, which Akemi can only sense but never control, and the other is the health, which Akemi can drain. Soul energy is the vital part which makes a person alive, while the health part determines your consciousness and strength. The less health energy you have the more tired you are. The more sick you are the less health energy you have. And one other interesting thing, is that plants don't have soul energy. So when Akemi drains a weed completely, it dies. And when she drains a cat, it falls asleep.

Quirk Energy determines your Quirk Stamina. And no. People with more powerful quirks does not have more powerful Quirk Energy. Quirk Energy is just how long you can use it. Your stamina. Frankly Strength Enhancment uses up just about as many Quirk Energy as Hiroi's Thermostat. And due to being unable to turn off his quirk, Hiroi actually has more Quirk Energy than most.

So yeah. It's complicated.

But All Might's quirk... Akemi muses as she began typing away on her phone for inspiration. It's draining his quirk energy so quickly like it's burning through it and it's almost like it's contaminating his life energy, his health. It also seems to be extremely draining.

Akemi sighs and taps her phone, good inspiration comes from life. She hums and began typing again, using what she felt from All Might's quirk for inspiration for a new character, again, then perks up.

There's an eerily familiar quirk energy shining near by, just enough for her to feel it's presence. You know how you just knows there are someone there even if they aren't in your line of sight? That's it.

Akemi blinks and wanders for a moment where's the freaking paparazzi and screaming fans as she turns around, before her eyes lands on a toothpick with a mob of sunflower petals for hair, and she stares.

Then he turns around, and he too, stares.

And she stares.

And he stares.

Then she flips her tray and curses.

"DA FUCK?!"

* * *

Please RnR for the next chapter!


	18. chapter 18: One For All- Prologue

Toshinori had planned on finding and meeting the girl again. After all she reached out and helped him, which had indirectly saved hundreds of people, and her quirk is the most peculiar.

But he didn't expect them to meet like this.

Across the table in McDonalds the girl was slurping a chocolate smoothie, blinking innocently as she reached for some fries.

"Soooooo..." She glanced to the side, "Here I am, sitting across some scrawny zombie guy who apparently shares the same quirk and aura as Number 1 Hero in a McDonalds ten streets away from a hospital having smoothies." She waved the fry in her fingers and added, "And fries, " Then with the fry in her fingers she pointed at him with a comically serious look as if the fry in her fingers is a knife and this is an interrogation.

"Spill."

* * *

"I am All Might." With a sigh, the skinny man across her admitted and Akemi sighed.

"Yeah. I figured." She slurped her chocolate smoothie again loudly, for comic relief, "I also know for a fact that you using your quirk is eating up your quirk energy and something and indirectly corrupting your health and aura, and will eventually kill you. Now talk. I want news not instructions on how to use glue" She snarked and waved the fry around for humour's sake but inwardly she's dying and screaming oh my God I did not just say that please kill me right now why did I say that this is so embarrassiiiiinnnnnnngggggggggg!!!!!!!!!

Ahhhhhhhhh

Across the table All Might seems oblivious to her anxiety and sighed slightly at her probably still nonchalant and deadpan-looking expression, thank God for poker faces.

"Well... This isn't something I can tell you in such an open space." The hero glanced around "I suggest-" and Akemi chose this moment to throw the fry into her mouth and misses, it landed on her nose. Talk about awkward moments, she sighs and takes it before stuffing it in her mouth.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"You suggest?" Akemi asks, internally screaming with a face of you-saw-nothing.

All Might seems to stifle a laugh. "How about you introduce yourself?" He offers, now smiling slightly as Akemi picks up a tissue and rubs at the bridge of her nose.

Finally getting the oil off she extends her clean hand and offers a loop-sided smile. "Kimura Akemi. Novelist extraordinaire." After a moment she adds, "I just turned 14."

All Might takes her hand, "as you know, I'm All Might." He introduces and as Akemi's traitorous mouth opens to snark up a comment like 'no shit Sherlock', All Might thankfully stops her and added, "but you may call me Yagi-san." They shook hands and All- well, Yagi-san hands her business card, to which she rose an eyebrow.

"You're your own secretary?" She asks, her face probably looks unimpressed but she's most likely dying of nervous laughter in there.

Yagi-san laughs, not like the way he laughs on TV or during those numerous interviews she watched for research's sake- oh the things she does for her novels. But more normal, more real and more of a person. A real person who exists and not the crazily overpowered legend of a man.

She likes it, she decides.

"Though first things first." Yagi-san's expression turns serious but interested, "what is your Quirk, Young Kimura? That way you used it..." He hesitates, and Akemi fills in.

"Recharged your quirk so you can use it longer?" She suggested, and he jolts.

"...Yes, yes I suppose you can put it that way." He hums, "recharge... Do you mind explaining?"

"Well, no. Actually, I don't." She glances around, "but my quirk is complicated, so it might take some time- and was on my way back-" she stops.

Hibiki.

Oops.

"Yagi-san, if you don't mind, can we take this some other time?" She suggests, laughing nervously, "My friend Hibiki is still waiting for her Happy Meal."

The man blinks, then smiles slightly. "I don't mind, actually." He nodes, then pulls out his phone, "I'll contact you on a later date."

Akemi quickly types in her number and saves it under 'Crazy Aspiring Novelist (Kimura Akemi)', then with a hurried 'sorry-see-you-later-BYE!' She rushed out of the McDonald's with the Happy Meal and smoothie.

When she finally got back into Hibiki's room, the gang dogpiled her for being late.

Meh.

* * *

Please RnR for their next meeting!


	19. Extra Chapter: Dark

Akemi looks out the window of her room.

It's dark.

You know, after you look at something bright, there'll be spots left in your vision?

She hates them. Akemi though as she stared at the ceiling, as spots twisted into shapes and into snakes and chilling fangs and dripping blood. Being uncontrollably imaginative has it's perks, this isn't one of them.

She hates the dark.

But there's a reason, why she hates the dark.

There's a reason. Why her father is so harsh to her.

Akemi curls in on herself and shuts her eyes. To block out the monsters she sees, and to shut out the real monsters she knows.

* * *

Kimura Geikyō is a strict, harsh man. He strives to be the best, in many terms he is actually a good person. Charismatic, responsible, sensible and rational, intelligent and creative, a bit of a perfectionist with high self-expectations and self-discipline.

These are all good traits, it makes him a likable person, a charming person and as a interior designer he is wanted by many companies for his efficiency and charm. But... he has no empathy at all.

And that makes him just as harsh as you can imagine.

He place his expectations for himself on her. He expects her to be as strict with herself as he is, as good at everything as he is, he expects her to beat herself up over the tiniest mistake and be perfect at everything. And with her being herself? Ha. No way.

Akemi is a moody and stubborn person. She admits it. She is a bit of a rebel. She'd gladly do anything to help people as long as they are reasonable and within her power. Sometimes for people who've helped her, even if the thing is outside what she could help, she'd try. But what she cannot stand, is demands.

Demands and threats. She hates them. If a person comes up to her and demands something, threaten her for something, or generally uses a bad attitude, she rebels. She does the exact opposite even if it means hurtng herself. It's stupid. Really, but it makes her feel like she's in control.

And that makes her and her father's relationship a radioactive bomb.

In elementary school, her father demanded her to master things, to hand in her homework in time, demanded her to get good grades and threatened her with the basement. So Akemi rebeled. She lashed out, she didn't hand in a single piece of homework for an entire semester and failed her Japanese, science and mathematics on purpose. She got one hell of a beating later but at least she got to snark the hell out of him.

Her mother Suzumi tells her to try to hand in her homework, so she did. Mother asked if she can help out in the garden, so after five minutes of rest, she did. Akemi likes to feel like she has a choice. Give her a choice and she listens. Demand her for things, and she lashes out, she rebels and she would do everything in her power to give you the exact opposite. Demand her to help you with your project? Well she'll sabotage it for you. Threaten her to give you money? She would do whatever in her power to leave you broke and believe me. She can. After all Akemi is well versed in psychology. How else would she write good plots and novels? How else can she create and mold perfect characters?

Akemi's the kind of person who can do basically anything of she puts her heart to it. She has just about as many talents as her father does. But she is a rebel. She is lazy. She wants to be a writer and nothing else. She wants to be free and choose what to do, choose what to say. She is carefree and her own person and her father has no power over her. Her father have no say in her life. He doesn't gets to tell her what to become. Her quirk and it's power doesn't determine her future.

She would do anything in her ability to become the exact opposite of what her father desires from her, she will not bring him fame nor fortune, nor will she thank him for his teaching and up-bringing. She will make him ashamed of himself, she will make him pay for kicking her off that chair when she was two, for strangling her against the wall everytime he got mad. For the time she got hit be a car because he tripped her. For all those drafts of her novels which she place her blood sweat and tears in, that he had burned and torn.

Akemi doesn't care. She will become famous, she will be everything he wished he could be but better, she will be famous, successful and loved, she will do anything in her power to do so.

And when she does, she will rip her father apart, and leave him broken and alone.

Like he did back then.

* * *

Five years old, Akemi doesn't know what's happening.

Her head hurts. And she can taste something metallic on her tongue.

Is that blood?

Huh... blood. they say blood is thicker than water. Matsuda-san from school always told them their parents loves them. And they love them unconditionally.

Is this Otou-san's love?

...It hurts.

It hurts and Akemi... Akemi doesn't want it.

Her ribs still feels weird... What's wrong with her?

Is something so wrong with her that Otou-san has to do this to her?

Ah... Okaa-san is yelling at Otou-san again.

Okaa-san... help me. I can't see.

It's so dark.

What's that in the corner? I'm scared. Kiki-onee-san always say there are monsters in the dark, in the basement. Is that a monster?

Akemi whimpered.

Dark... too dark, too cold...

It hurts.

* * *

Please RnR for Geikyō's arrest.


	20. Extra Chapter: The Kimura Family

Kimura Geikyō

木村 芸京

Quirk: Telekinesis

Akemi's Father. A renowned interior designer. Strict, responsible, demanding, prideful yet charismatic and charming. He has no empathy at all. Is currently threatening Akemi to become a hero so she would make him even more famous. (Which Akemi plans to do the opposite.)

His quirk lets him flare his life energy and use it to grab and move things, very accurate, strong and extremely useful for his job.

His relationship with Akemi is strained and hostile. They fight every time they talk to each other and it usually ends with Geikyō tossing her at a wall.

* * *

Kimura Suzumi (Hayashi Suzumi)

木村鈴美 (林 鈴美)

Quirk: Link Empathy

Akemi's mother. Once a UA management course student. Own a world-wide clothing line and has to travel all the time. Knows nothing about Akemi's abuse.

Her quirk let's her build a form of psychic bridge or link with others and read their emotions, and sometimes fleeting, very emotional thoughts, and rarely, she can send emotions through the link.

Her relationship with Akemi isn't very strong. Though Akemi felt that she is one of the few adults she can rely on and trust.

* * *

Kimura Kōki

木村 光輝

Quirk: Soul Sight

Akemi's sister. Two years younger than Akemi but taller than her- Akemi is very sour about this thou. She is very good at cooking and likes sports. A karate black belt, captain of the junior female track-and-field team, and the ace of the female basketball team. Akemi still tops her in terms of badminton though. It's the only sport she's average at and the only one Akemi is good at.

Her quirk is Soul Sight, which allows her to see other's thought, emotions and health status, and when she grabs things with her soul energy it allows her to perform a weak form of telekinesis.

She and Akemi share a very funny dynamic of torturing-you-when-you-are-fine-and-helping-you-when-you're-not. But in this entire broken family, Akemi loves Kōki almost as much as she cares for Hibiki. (A/N: Almost)

* * *

Kimura Akemi

木村 明美

Quirk: Sorcery (A/N: warning long explanation ahead.)

Ms Protagonist of this Drabble. Novelist Extraordinaire, a second year in Soumei Middle School. Excellent at English, writing especially. She knows a lot of random facts like what the Hebrew Angel of Magic and Sorcery's name is, and some psychology. Loves memes and cats and chocolates, hates maths and most of all her dad. A bit of a rebel. Had an emo stage where she loved punk rock emo music (and still do) in which Tenya was worried for her mental health.

Her quirk is Sorcery (Convertable Energy Manipulation). It let's hee manipulate energies such as gravitational, thermal (heat), chemical, nuclear, electrical, electromagnetic, light, motion, sound, and elastic energy. But there's also more.

There's also bio-electrical energy, which is the energy which appears when the chemical energy in cells have just been converted into something else but not yet elastic nor motion energy. Stamina Energy which determines your body and quirk stamina and enables bio-electricity and quirk use.

There's also Quirk Energy which is unique to every quirk, it is basically your quirk but draining it doesn't mean you lose your quirk. It can replenish itself. It's more or less the power which enable quirk use and is only found in Emmitter, Enhancer and Transfoemative-type quirks. There's Life Energy which is your vitality and health, and without it you fall asleep.

Mental Energy gives you the energy to think, without it you cannot think nor concentrate and will feel tired, with too much you overthink and fries your brain. Then Psycological energy which enables and causes emotions, like bad vibes.

And finally, the only energy that Akemi cannot drain, Asteral Energy. The energy which empowers consciouses and is unique to every individual. It determines your life or death. Without it a person will die. Though it would seems that plants and germs don't have them and if you drain all their life energy they die.

Akemi can control, convert, manipulate and use all of them but Asteral Energy. She can sense all of them however, but her range not partially large, only a ten to twelve meter radius. She can also charge objects with energy to make it go faster, or glow or heat it up. Very mild healing boosts can be done through charging cells with bio-electrical energy. She can charge herself with energy too but that's risky since she might blow herself up.


	21. Chapter 19: One For All 1- You're Joking

Three days after the encounter with All Might, or according to the business card, Yagi Toshinori, Akemi receives a call and attempts to sneak out of her home.

She can't possibly just walk right out— her dad will notice and she'll be thrown down the basement or at the wall again. And mum isn't home, most likely in Germany or Switzerland, since there's a meeting in the germanic area. Kōki is out with her friends so she is in a tight spot. Her, well, _male gene doner_ always makes sure no one's present when he tosses her around, so yeah. It's pretty dangerous at home right now.

So in the end, Akemi decided to risk it and sneak out.

She successfully climbed out of the front gates ten minutes later with a stack of notes on her quirk in her bag, a sketchbook because she wants to, and a pencil case that probably weighs a kilo, tripping multiple times by the way, and left the house with but a note to ensure Geikyō doesn't blow up on her when she gets home.

And about an hour later, Akemi found herself standing in front of UA, gaping slightly at a mouse, or is it a bear? A dog? Whatever. A white mammal, of all things, as he introduces himself as the principal of the school. To which she replied with:

"You're joking, right?"

* * *

Please RnR for more sass.


	22. Chapter 20: One For All 2- Tiny Words

"My Quirk?" Sitting in the principal's office of UA, Akemi tilted her head as the mammal, Nezu, questioned her for her quirk. A little to the side stood a police detective who introduced himself as Tsukauchi Naomasa, and Yagi-san is just sitting next to her.

"Yes, would you give a brief explanation of your quirk, Kimura?"

Akemi grinned. "Well, prep yourselves for a loooooonnngggg physics lesson!"

* * *

To be honest, Naomasa had no idea what to expect from Kimura Akemi. As the first time he saw her was after the Tokyo Sky Egg Bombing, when she was crying and wailing into Ingenium's chest, as her friend was hurried into an ambulance, bleeding rapidly from a head wound.

Outwardly, Kimura is a seemingly normal young teen, in her second year of middle school, a little skinny with circles under her eyes, black-brown hair in a casual braid laced with thin golden strands, and bright, mischievous amber eyes.

Dressed all black, in jeans and tank top with a cardigan. And from what little he knows about fashion, he would still say she is dressed smartly. She also had a faux leather bag with her, filled with notebooks, papers and has two pencil cases sticking out.

She then proceeds to call Yagi a toothpick with sunflowers for hair, and now Naomasa can no longer unseen the mental image.

Later, when the girl was asked to explain how her quirk works, she grinned and clapped her hands together with glee.

"Well, prep yourselves for a loooooonnngggg physics lesson!"

She turned around and pulled out the notebooks from her bag, placing them onto the table the grin on her face was replaced by a more serious look as she dug out a pen and cleared her throat.

"Last year, due to one of my characters having a similar power to mine, I decided to conduct a research on my quirk." She opened one of the notebooks, which Nezu picked up, and much to their surprise, looked thoughtful. "My quirk is Sorcery, which is the glamorised name for Convertable Energy Manipulation." She explained, "I can convert energies such as gravitational, thermal (heat), chemical, nuclear, electrical, electromagnetic, light, motion, sound, and elastic energy." She flipped circled some words on the notes and continued, "but those aren't the only energies that I can use, nor are they all that I can control."

Nezu then flipped a page, and hummed as he scanned through the lines. "And these would be the types of energy you can control?"

"Yeah. But aside from those, there, in the right page." She leans over and points at something on the book that Naomasa couldn't see. "There's also bio-electrical energy, which is a state of energy which appears when the chemical energy in cells have just been converted into something but not elastic nor motion energy." She explained, "I often sense them in enhancer-type quirks, including yours but yours, Yagi-san... seems to be rather destructive, especially to your body." She gave Yagi a worried glance, before returning to the notebooks.

"Then there's Stamina Energy, an energy that determines your body and quirk stamina and let's you use bio-electricity and your quirk. So if a person is drained of their stamina energy, they will feel a little tired, but completely unable to use their quirk nor exercise." She tapps the column, Yagi had decided to lean over and take a look, only to begin coughing violently, cutting Kimura off mid-speech. Curious, Naomasa also picked up one of the notebooks to take a look, only to chock on his own spit as he found the page filled with words even smaller than those typed out, all of which in English. not to mention there's even words he doesn't know.

The girl blinked at him.

"What?"

"Your words are so tiny!"

* * *

**P.S. The area**** which Akemi lives in is a neighborhood with mostly forign immigrants, so her English, at least compared to her Japanese peers, is rather badass.**

Please RnR for more of Akemi's Badass English!


	23. Chapter 21: One For All 3- Your Turn!

After the little commotion over Young Kimura's rather shocking English ability and her tiny words (seriously he can't even see them), the young girl continued to explain how her Quirk works. And he couldn't help but find it intriguing.

"So you can drain there energies?" He asked, after she explained what Astral energy is and why she couldn't drain it, " all of it?"

"Well, yeah." She replied after a second of thought. "I have practised it before. And if I tried I could drain an entire garden dry, killing everything in it." She winced, "I did it when my quirk first manifested, killed the whole garden and blew up the fences."

"Blow up?!" Next to him, Tsukauchi asked, slightly surprised.

"Well, there's a maximum amount of energy something can hold." She shrugs, "I accidentally changed all the energy into a wall and it went boom." She sighed, "and life energy is actually one of the strongest energies out there. Draining a weed dry gives me the ability to recreate an actual lightning strike three times. That's around three billion volts." She huffs, "Imagine killing the garden. How many volts is that? But since a human's life energy is split into the Astral, Mental and Life part it's actually easier to drain a person's vitality. Not like it would harm them, they just get sleepy and I'll go around running like I just downed thirty shots of espresso." She points at the shadows under her eyes, which seems to already be covered by some makeup, "sadly no matter how awake you are you still get dark circles."

"And as for All Might's quirk?" Nezu asked, "how does it feel?"

For a moment, the girl turned green.

"It's... Not pretty." She swallows and Toshinori felt a little dread. "His Quirk Energy is eating into his stamina, and from the looks of it, " she shivered, "it's not going to stop after eating it all."

His heart sank a little, and Nezu's face turned thoughtful.

"And what you did back there, was to re-fill his stamina, correct?" Nezu guessed, and the girl shook his head.

"I'm not that stupid." She said, frowning, "The quirk eating up his stamina is probably something which have been happening for some time, from how damaged his life energy felt like. The Quirk energy is something which powers the quirk, and the stamina energy is something which lets you use your quirk." She continued, and paused to think, "I estimated how much energy your quirk would need, then with electricity I formed a barrier between your Stamina energy and your Life energy, so that even if your stamina's ran out, it wouldn't damage your Life energy. In the same time bio-electricity can help replenish your vitality and repair it." She said, "If I went and refilled your Stamina it'll be eaten up too quickly, bio-electricity is a energy your quirk is familiar with since it's exactly what your quirk is, the enhancement of bio-electricity. And so by using bio-electricity, there won't be any excessive energy lost in the change."

Toshinori blinked, gaping slightly. This girl... That's some quick thinking. Nezu is nodding in approval, and Tsukauchi looks a little impressed.

"That's some quick thinking, Kimura-chan, " Nezu praised, smiling. And the girl shrugged it off.

"Meh, I figured this out while writing something about a month ago." She says, "The main character's magic's corrupting through his soul so the other character did the same thing, so I applied it to reality." She then grins, "the perks of being a writer, I've got a bunch of weird ideas off the top of my head."

She then turns to face him, and Toshinori suddenly felt a little chill down his spine.

Not the kind of vibe he'd get from villains, but more like the uneasiness you might get from a prankster, as the girl smiles up at him with all her teeth, and says.

"Your turn!"

* * *

Please RnR for All Might to spill the beans.


	24. Chapter 22: One For All 4- A Request

Young Kimura was silent as she mused through what she was just informed. Toshinori doesn't blame her, he himself was shocked when Nana told him about the existence of a quirk which could be passed on.

He hasn't told her about its origins yet, but this girl has an innate heroic spirit, a powerful quirk which compliments One for All and the brains to back it up, she is the perfect candidate.

"Young Kimura, " Toshinori spoke up, hesitant, "say, would you be able to control the energy output of my quirk?"

The amber-eyed term blinked up at him, confused.

"Well, yes, I suppose." She looks down and muses, "but you'll have to let me. Quirk energies are very hard to control but I can manipulate it to a certain degree, maybe dail the energy output down." She looks back up at him and tilts her head, "why ask?"

Perfect. Toshinori smiles, "Then, Young Lady, I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?" Her voice is quiet, as she calmly looked at him, waiting for him to continue the sentence.

"For quite some time, I have been looking for a successor to my power." He sighs, and the girl's eyes widen. To the side Tsukauchi straightens up with surprise in his eyes, "Young Kimura, I would like you to..."

* * *

"I would like you to assist my successor in mastering my quirk."

Tsukauchi sighs a little, for a moment, he thought Yagi was about to offer the girl his quirk. The girl seems to breathe a sigh of relief, and she pats herself on the chest a little.

"For a moment there I thought you were about to offer me your quirk." She almost wheezes, "thank God, that amount of power would blow anyone up." She then looks up to face Yagi, "but, why?"

"Your Quirk compliments One for All perfectly." After a moment, Yagi explains, "I plan on finding a successor within these two years, preferably around your age so they can have time to get used to it." He places his hand on the girl's shoulder, and Naomasa couldn't help but notice the small but sharp and violent jolt that came with it. (A flinch, his mind later provided) "You have an innate heroic spirit and a good understanding of your own quirk, to top it off you have the brains to complete it all." Yagi smiles, "my quirk can be very hard to control, but with someone capable of controlling the output of my quirk, and even around the same age as the successor I wish to find, it will be a lot easier for them to master One for All."

This is a good plan, actually. Tsukauchi muses, if such an amount of energy is passed onto someone it'll probably be very hard to control it without assistance. Then suddenly enters Kimura, with such a peculiar quirk, capable of controlling the energy output of the immense power of One For All.

"I suppose..." Kimura hums, "plus, I am aiming to get in UA, " she adds, "which will probably be a convince since I'd bet your successor is going to take the Hero Course here, right?" She asked and was responded with a nod. "Then..." She frowns for a moment, and smiles, "I accept."

* * *

Nezu watched as All Might patted the girl on the shoulder, laughing brightly as the girl chuckled. To any outsider she might've seemed normal, but Nezu noticed.

The girl is uncomfortable. Her posture is too stiff; she kept eyeing his hand and the doors, she won't look them in the eye but instead maybe their brows or somewhere in their hair. Her legs are positioned in a way to brace for contact. A contact much harder than a pat on the shoulders or generally any friendly gesture.

Bracing for attack, checking for paths of escape and looking out for any hints of a hit... Whoever it's from, Kimura Akemi has been abused. To the point where she's used to it, and is always bracing for it, waiting for it to happen.

She also flinched earlier, when All Might touched her. It was subtle, well masked as surprise for a girl her age, but Nezu knows the sighs of abuse when he sees it.

He watches carefully when All Might exits his office, Tsukauchi standing just in the doorway as Kimura left the notebook at his request, and began to approach the exit. But then she did something which confirmed everything he saw.

Kimura stopped, and began chatting with Tsukauchi, switching topics a mile an hour and making jokes, and waited until the doorway is completely clear before finally exiting the room, and for the entire progress, she's always beyond an arm's length from both adults.

"Kimura-chan?" Before the girl leaves, he calls out. Outside the open door the girl turns around, tilting her head.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

The sudden question seems to stun the girl for a split second. And with his enhanced senses Nezu caught her micro-expressions easily, picking up her panicked look even if it was gone so fast he wouldn't have seen it if he wasn't looking for it.

"Why are you asking?" She grinned, almost genuine, "of course I'm fine!"

She gave a cheerful wave, and Nezu felt bad for the girl. Such a nice, funny child, abused for at least years' time.

"Tsukauchi-Keiji, " he calls out, and the man turns to face him, "I'm sure you've noticed too?"

The man nodded, sighing.

"If I'm not mistaken, this girl's father is Kimura Geikyō." Tsukauchi said, "for a man outside of the hero industry, he has quite a bit of influence... I'd hate to think that Kimura-chan is in such an environment, but the signs said it all." He looked at the door, "more importantly the girl is masking it."

Nezu nodded and took a sip of his tea as he flipped open the notebook, and brushed his paw across a corner, stained with blood and watermarks, and he looks up. "She probably doesn't want us to help, and no matter how many evidence there is, if the victim doesn't want us to interfere, we cannot." He sighs.

"We'll just have to make her trust us."

* * *

Please RnR for Geikyō to be caught!


	25. Chapter 23: One For All- Aftermath

When Akemi got home, it was quiet.

Good. It's better if it's quiet. If it's quiet,

Kōki isn't home.

Kōki doesn't have to see this.

Akemi quietly slipped in through the door, took a deep breath, and stepped into the living room.

With both her parents being internationally influential Akemi lives in a rather large house, in a neighbourhood of rich people and spoilt kids, some heroes, some politicians. And in a big house and thick, soundproof walls... Who's gonna hear your cry?

The light turns on.

Akemi hates the dark, she really does. But right now there's nothing she wants more than to stay in the darkness and not be seen.

"Where were you."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Why should I tell you?"

"... Answer me."

"I left a note." She bit back, "or are you blind? Because that would be terrible for your career."

He's silent, but she can feel the hostility rolling off him in waves, literally. The energy gathering around him, his quirk flares and Akemi braced herself.

* * *

Half an hour later Akemi stumbled into her room, locks the door with brand new bruises around her neck and back, and tumbles into her bed.

For all her life, there was no adults to rely on.

No help came from the teachers, the social services didn't find anything. She could tell mother, but mum is already busy with work. She doesn't need another burden.

She's a burden, a liability. An investment that's losing them money, a negative equity. Akemi raised her hand to the ceiling, eyes blank as she watched the only scar left on her wrist, pale and white against the moonlight.

Lying there, hidden in covers, Akemi let herself go. Just break down a little.

* * *

Please RnR for a chance to beat up Geikyō.


	26. Chapter 24: Discussion

Kimura is quite an oddball.

Ever since he offered the girl to help his successor regulate One for All, the girl had been doing research non-stop. And from the texting they do, he've also found out that she loves spamming. He once received a long string of smiley faces from her after he gave her some tips on her maths homework, and when he asked her if she can charge her phone with her quirk, she spammed him with photos of her biting the end of a charging cord.

But despite being an oddball, Young Kimura is certainly a big help.

"...Now from what I saw in the power levels, I would suggest you find a successor with a non-power based quirk." Young Kimura suggested, a straw in her mouth as she slurped a java chip frappe, they are currently in a private study room of the Tokyo Central Library. Normally they aren't supposed to eat here but Young Kimura went ahead and rented the VIP room, because they are more private and sound-proofed, and most importantly, allows them to eat.

"A non-power based quirk?"

"Your quirk is pure power, a stockpiling and these quirks stores a large amount of power." She explained while booting up her laptop, "as I said, there's only so much energy something can hold. That includes humans." She points at him with a cookie, "power-based quirks already holds a large amount of Quirk energy. And from what you told me, if One for All merges with that, there'll be an explosion in power and I'm not sure the body can handle it. It's too unstable."

Toshinori hums and muses, "and can you tell me more about what types of quirks are power-based?" He asked, "I'm not very well versed in the physics behind quirks." He added, sheepishly.

"Not much of a surprise since this is my personal research and results." Young Kimura shrugs, "I've checked around— energy-sensing and manipulating quirks are pretty rare." With that she turns her laptop around and shows her a bunch of English. To be honest he was a little impressed by her English at first, since she can easily rival Native speakers her age. But since she lives in the Hōhana area in Matsutafu he supposes it's only normal that she has a good understanding of the language.

"Well, Quirks with the most Quirk Energy's got to be Enhancer and Emitter types." She taps the screen and opens up a window, "enhancer types usually holds quite a bit more quirk power, since it's merged with their own bio-electricity, though sometimes Emitter types can have a power level that rivals Enhancer types." She hummed, "I am a mix of enhancer and emitter types, so my energy levels are already high. That's why I freaked out when I thought you were about to pass your quirk onto me." She sighed, "That amount of energy could kill me, you know."

Toshinori nodded seriously. "And what types of quirk will best compliment One for All?"

"I would say mental quirks, transformer-types and mutate types would be the best." She hummed, "transformer types and mutated types generally have a lower energy level as their body is already built that way." She taps the screen again, "but actually, I'd recommend a quirkless person."

At this, Toshinori blinked.

"A quirkless person?"

"Yeah." Young Kimura hummed and pulled up two charts. "See here? This is the energy levels of a normal person." She pointed at one of them, "with a quirk originally in place the energy container of their body has already been changed and moulded to fit their quirks, " she explained, "while a quirkless person's energy container is still empty and undeveloped, it has more potential to adapt to such a large amount of energy." She explained and tapped the empty slot in the quirkless chart. "In fact, I have met quirkless people who have a larger amount of stamina energy than a person with a quirk before." She shrugs.

A quirkless person... Hu. Toshinori mused, "But how to ensure they won't blow up when they accept the quirk?"

"Well, the amount of energy one can handle is partially decided by their physique." She shrugs, "kick them to the gym, I guess."

"And what about you?" Toshinori asked, "and your role in this?"

"I can monitor the energy levels transferred." She answers, "Plus, your quirk is still eating onto your life energy, I'm not gonna leave that alone." She points and scans him up and down, "The barrier I put up isn't permanent, but it can repair the damages so for the long run, I'm gonna shield your life energy daily." She closes her eyes, and offers her hand, "I can usually drain or charge energy without physical contact, but this time I'm gonna take a closer look at the energy so I can mould the barrier better to suit your quirk. Everyone's quirk energy is unique to oneself, so only charging you with bio-electricity won't be good enough."

Toshinori gave her his hand and almost immediately a rush of energy flowed through and the girl wobbled a little before shaking her head. And, wow, now that he is paying attention he can feel the rush of power flowing and moulding into something that fed into his limit, it's nowhere near back before his injury, but it's been quite some time he felt this amount of power.

"Alright, that should do it." She sighs, "But just a warning, this isn't permanent, so don't push it. It's only a temporary shied repairing damages done and I'm not even sure if I can repair all that. I'm skilled with my quirk but I'm no expert." She sighs, "I mean, I'm only 14."

Toshinori gave a sheepish laugh, "For a teenager, you seem to have a lot of knowledge in this area."

"Well, hard not to when you see the workings of energy transition right before your eyes daily." She sighs, "that lamp post down the street, the car and everything around me. It gets boring."

"Huh, it sounds interesting to me however."

"Well, it has it perks." She sighs, "I got full marks on that quiz about energy transition. Since the answer is literally written in front of me."

Toshinori laughs.

* * *

Please RnR for Akimi and Midori to meet.


	27. Chapter 25: Skills

It's five am in the morning and Akemi couldn't sleep.

The past few weeks have been... Overwhelming. Outwardly she seemed to have handled it well but she still couldn't"'t quite believe all that's happened.

It's not like she wasn't planning to get into UA, UA's general education course offers good English lessons, there are also English letuature classes, if she's not mistaken. And Hibiki was planning the same thing since they offers job internships and she really, really wants to intern at her mum's hospital so they get to stick together.

And Tenya? Well that dork is aiming for the Hero Course. She smiles, and Hiroi is trying his best to go to the management course. His dad's support company's kinda falling apart but Hiroi wants to pick it back up.

Akemi was pretty against getting into Hero course. To be honest, to her it almost seemed like she's submitting to her father and she hated that. But...

On the other hand, if she got in the hero course.

If Akemi became a pro hero, she can up the success rate of her books. A novel written by a hero is more attractive than a novel written by a normal freelance writer, and with fame and fortune she is what her father always wanted but more.

If she succeeds, she can throw it in her father's face, she can destroy him and reveal to the world what he did to her. Think about the opportunities, think about the chance, to let people hear-

She's just a teenager, a teenager from a wealthy family most would assume spoilt. Her words holds no power. No one would listen to her even if she screamed. Oh, she's just a bratty teenager, spoilt all her life. Nah, look at her dad, he's Kimura Geikyō for god's sake, can you imagine such a person doing something like that?

Yes. Akemi turns in her bed. Yes I can.

Silently, she stared up the ceiling. All Might chose her to assist his successor. The future holder of One for All, the future symbol of peace and no. 1 hero. This opportunity... She can't let it go.

And Hibiki.

If she had knew more, if she had been more skilled and trained, back there. Could she have saved Hibiki? She might've made it but if she had been more skilled Hibiki wouldn't have to take her wounds for her and get hurt, she wouldn't have to bleed like that and—

She's got to get into the hero course.

Sitting up on her bed, she silently slipped off and went to turn on her laptop. Pulling several files off the shelves she piled together an old character she wrote and designed a long time ago. The most detailed character, with a similar power to herself and a whole set of carefully calculated skills she's verified thousands of times.

Martial arts, acrobatics, archery, strategic thinking, reflexes, psychology and behaviour science. She's got a lot to learn. But hasn't she got an expert right here?

Slipping out of her room she sneaked down the hallway, and quietly knocked on a door. Knowing full well that she's awake.

The door opened, a pair of brown-black eyes started back out, seemingly bored.

"Yes?" She opened the door fully, and Akemi took a deep breath.

"Teach me Karate."

Across her, Kōki grinned.

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Please RnR for Badass Akemi.


	28. Chapter 26: Interrogation

Something's up with Akemi.

Tenya doesn't know what's going on with her, but something's certainly up.

Ever since the beginning of their third year the girl started looking more tired than usual, showing up at school. She's still getting to school earlier than him but she seems to be arriving later than usual. She seems to be busier than usual, and much to his surprise she's been studying harder.

Akemi never studies, she only listens during classes and wing it for the quizzes. Which is pretty impressive since she passes them all. (Except for maths) but now? She's climbing ahead. Tenya's always been urging the girl to take school seriously but now she's really doing it and it's somehow... Creepy.

Her grades are climbing dangerously close to his, which is saying something, she got better at sports and if what he heard from Kōki is right, she've been learning martial arts with her, and she's been doing acrobats and now she's planning on picking ice skating back up, which is not a good sign since it was Geikyō who forced her into it in the first place. And everyone and their dogs know that Akemi hates his guts.

Even Hibiki is getting uneasy, and that is very, very bad. Akemi tells Hibiki everything. She never lies to Hibiki and now she's suddenly studying and working hard on something without rhyme or reason and it really, really scares them.

And today, during lunch, Hibiki finally couldn't stand it.

"Alright, Akemi, I don't know what's up with you but this has been going on for ages and you're scaring all of us!" It was in the middle of lunch when the girl slammed her hands on the table and declared, fork pointing at Akemi as she read through a bunch of materials on hero laws. Akemi looked up, blinking rapidly before starting to look guilty.

"Akemi, you don't suddenly go from being a lazy slacker to a nerd working your ass off!" Hibiki yelled, thankfully they were having lunch in the classroom so no one was around. "We've been best friends for ages; you don't just go ghosting on us all a sudden!" Tenya winced as Akemi flinched at her sudden outburst.

"I..." Akemi looks pained, "well, please, please, please stayed calm." She glanced at them, "But I—"

* * *

"My friends are bound to notice my sudden change in routine."

Yagi-san looked towards her as Akemi flipped through piles of research in the library. Through the past few months Her and Yagi-san had been meeting once every day to do some basic training so she could get into UA, and some more in-depth research to practice shielding and repairing Yagi-san's life energy. The man rose an eyebrow and placed the book in his hands down.

"Plus, I think we are going to need a cover for me knowing your limit." She tapped her chin, "but if I need to build a cover story then I'm going to need your permission, plus, it's better to tell half-truths not lies so I kinda prepared several backstories. Do you mind?"

Yagi-san blinked and hummed thoughtfully, "I suppose." He mused, "from what you told me about them they're ought to notice, and it would be suspicious if you dodged their questions when asked." He looked up, "what do you suggest?"

"I think—"

* * *

"—I got scouted by UA."

Tenya blinked.

Wait.

Wait a second.

What?

Across them Akemi looks sheepish, as she scratched the back of her head. "During the Sky Egg Incident there was actually this moment where All Might landed in front of us, but Hibiki was... A"he glanced at Hibiki before continuing, " You know, and let's say I used my quirk."

"You used your quirk?" Hiroi spoke up, "why?"

"Well..." Akemi glanced around and she looked slightly pained. "Em. I actually can't tell you. I mean, I want to, but there are actual, legitimate legal reasons so I can't tell you any more than that."

Okay.

Okay. So Akemi's trouble magnet had finally got her into some kind of legal mess. Tenya sighs and drags a hand down his face, "Akemi, " he sighs, "what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Nothing bad, " she shrugs, "considering I'm now doing researches for All Might's personal secretary for his quirk, and he is now helping me train to get in UA's Hero Course."

There was complete silence for several seconds.

"What?!"

Akemi scratched the back of her head, and laughed sheepishly. "I just got permission to tell you yesterday, so I was planning to tell you later so I can figure out how to break it to you..." She grinned.

"Akemi, you... Woah, congrats!" Hiroi slapped her on the back, but next to her, Hibiki looked thoughtful, perhaps a little worried and... Disappointed?

"But didn't you say you want to apply for the general education department?" She asked, "you said they had a good English letuature course..."

"Hibiki, I'm never gonna give up being a writer and you know that." To that, Akemi sighed and smiled at her, "becoming a hero offers fame and money, exactly what I need to get my books successful. If I can become a hero and use that and the experience that comes with it to write even better novels, wouldn't it be amazing?" She grins, "plus, if I become a hero I can actually get the chance to Yeet my dad into the sun and get away with it."

Hibiki squealed and pulled Tenya along those two into a group hug.

Well, at least everything is fine. Tenya thought as he struggled to get out of the dogpile.

And now, with Akemi working to get into UA's Hero Course, Tenya smiles, He's got another person supporting him on his path to Heroism.

* * *

Please RnR for them to find out.


	29. Chapter 27: Successor

Akemi was scribbling away into her notebook and stretching her quirk out to practice her energy-sensing ability when the call came in.

"Young Akemi?" After almost half a year the girl had finally coerced the man into calling her by her first name (her last name reminds her too much of her dad).

"What is it, Toshinori-san?" Akemi asked, her phone on speaker as the house is thankfully, currently empty. "I swear, if your limit ran out I'm so going to spam you until your phone dies."

Over the past months the two's relationship had significantly grown. Akemi had never met an adult she could trust before. Perhaps Tensei-san, but he isn't really around a lot. But Toshinori-san is... Well, reliable. He trusts her judgement regarding his quirk and doesn't give her weird looks when she spams him with memes. It's rare, really, depressingly rare for her to have such a figure in her life.

"Oh, come on, Young Akemi, please don't spam me again." Toshinori-san sighed with exasperation but then admitted. "And... Well, yes. I stretched my limit again."

"You Idiot!" Akemi almost screeched, "The barrier can't take that much damage! And your limit's been lengthening for quite some time now and here you go stretching your health again. I swear if you start retching blood again, Toshinori-san, I'm gonna tell Recovery Girl!"

"Young Akemi, " Toshinori-san cut her off, and from the tone of his voice she quieted, "I found my successor."

"WWHHHAAAATTTTT?"

* * *

Izuku honestly didn't know what to expect, when he was called to the Tokyo Central Library's one of many VIP study rooms the next morning, which is thankfully a Saturday. After all that explanation and All Might offering him his quirk Izuku is still questioning whether this is a dream or really reality.

"I should've thrown my school bag at a villain ages ago." Finally, after much hesitation, Izuku muttered to himself as he stepped into the elevator, only for the doors to be stopped by a hand.

"Sorry!"

It's a girl, just about his age in a thin black hoodie worn loosely over a black and gold turtleneck and jeans, her black-brown hair is pulled into a stylish looking messy braided bun, with striking golden eyes and wore red converse. She also had a bunch of files tucked under her arm. "Fifth floor, thanks." She said as she quickly fixed the files, which looks as if they are about to fall to the ground.

"O-oh, e- I'm heading for the fifth floor too so, em- let me help you!" He quickly bent down and helped her pick up one of the many files which had fallen out of her arms and handed it to her.

He's talking to a girl he's actually talking to a girl oh my gosh what to do what to do!!!

The girl offered him a grateful smile and took the folder before tugging up her hood and sticking her hands into her pockets. "Thanks." She grinned and Izuku flushed red.

"N-no problem!" He managed to squeak out, and ducked his head as the girl inspected him with an amused smile.

"Not one for talking, hu?" She asks, and Izuku splutters. The girl laughs a little and offers her hand, grinning like a cat. "Kimura Akemi."

"M-midoriya Izuku." Izuku squeaked out and shrunk into himself, face completely red.

Then the elevator arrived to its destination, and Izuku quickly ducked out to avoid any more awkward situations. The girl gave him a playful wink and turned to the other hall to the vending machine, Izuku blushed bright red again and quickly ducked into the opposite hallway to find the room All Might told him to go.

"512... 513... 514." Izuku finally stopped and peaked into the room, then breath a sigh of relief when he saw All Might, in his shrunken form sitting inside as he looked through something on a laptop. He knocked and quickly slipped in.

"H-hi A-all Might!" He greeted and grinned. All Might looked up and smiled brightly and stood up, pulling out a chair for him.

"Young Midoriya!" He smiled as Izuku sat down on the chair, "now we just have to wait for your training partner."

"Training partner?" Izuku asked, tilting his head.

"As I was searching for a successor, I came across a talented girl with a peculiar energy-manipulating quirk which can help regulate the energy output of One for All, which had successfully lengthened my limit to five hours instead of what it would've been if I hadn't met her." He explains, "we have been working together to help lengthen my quirk limit and lessen the damage done to my body and life energy. She is usually quite the early bird, but today she has a karate lesson beforehand so she will probably be a little late."

"Well now now who do you think I am, Toshinori-san." The door opens and Izuku whips around in surprise. At the door stood Kimura Akemi, a hand on her hips holding the files and another with a can of vitamin drink. "I am always punctual."

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

* * *

Please RnR for more!


	30. Chapter 28: Proud

Akemi watched with amusement as the green-haired freckled teen spluttered and tripped over his own works before blurting out.

"T-the elevator girl?!"

"That's Akemi for you." She hums and slips into a spinny chair- Ohhh spinny chairs- she kicks the ground and begins spinning around and working to put the files on the table, all while drinking her CC lemon drink. Best vitamin drink ever.

"E-eh?" The boy, Midoriya Izuku, frets and holds his hands up, waving them around in his embarrassment— pfttt he looks like a T-rex— she laughs a little and stops the chair before tossing her hoodie off and flipping open the files.

"Now Izu-kun, I trust Toshinori-san's judgement, so your personality's a definite pass." She grins as the boy goes red.

"I-izu-kun?!"

Toshinori-san chuckles, "she's going to neg you until you call her by her first name, so don't bother."

"Nah. I'll just spam you." Akemi waves him off, "now Izu-kun, my job here is to check your energy levels and determine how to train you and help you get ready to accept that power as your own." She leans back in her seat, "Throughout the rest of the year I'll be monitoring your training progress and lifestyle, and after you receive One for All I'll be the one to assist you in regulating and controlling your power." She crosses her fingers and props her elbows on the table like those detectives in TV Dramas, which is totally cool by the way, and grins like a Cheshire cat. "Ready to be thrown under the bus, Midoriya Izuku?"

Across her Midori trembles, and Akemi has never been so proud of herself.

* * *

Please RnR for Midori and Akemi to be friends.


	31. Chapter 29: Perfect

Izuku had been dreading this question ever since he was first told he would have a training partner.

"So, Izu, what's your quirk?" Kimura asks, flipping through her many files while spinning a pen, she then fumbles and drops the pen, and in an attempt to catch it she falls clean off the chair and onto the ground. She quickly climbed back into the chair though, and gave All Might a glare of 'you-saw-nothing', before looking back at him with a bright smile.

Why does this suddenly feel like a comedy? He briefly wonders, but remembers her question and shrinks in on himself.

"Q-quirkless." He whispers, and much to his surprise, the girl claps and grins.

"Good!" She almost cheers and slams her hands on the table, "now this spares me a ton of research! Goodbye sleepless nights!"

Next to him, All Might chuckles. "Well, not that you can sleep anyway, " he jokes.

"LET ME DREAM!"

"W-wait wait wait, good?" Izuku splutters, "how's that good? I'm-" he lowers his head, "I'm Quirkless."

He doesn't look up, and he doesn't see how Kimura's smile slip, how her expression faded into hollowness and her eyes drift off as she falls silent.

"Hey, Izuku-kun?"

Izuku looks up.

"Now being quirkless is perfectly fine." Kimura smiles, reassuringly and pats his hand. " There are more quirkless people in this world than left-handed people so the discrimination is complete bull shit." She curses and Izuku blinks in surprise, "so it's perfectly fine to be quirkless, you're just missing a gene and that's perfectly normal! Just look at the guy living two blocks away from me, he's got a fish head!" She shivers, "I'd rather be quirkless."

For a few moments, Izuku blinks, then his tears overflow and he cries.

* * *

Okay. Toshinori-san really wasn't kidding. This guy has gotta getta hold of his waterworks. After about five minutes of crying into her shoulder, Izu spent another two apologising for the tearstains, and when Akemi said it's fine and hands him a tissue, he looked at her as if she handed him a year pass to Disneyland.

And finally, she got to start explaining how her quirk works. And wow. Is that a chant or is that his brain running and how is his brain not freezing up with THAT amount of mental energy running through?!

"-I've-never-heard-of-such-a-quirk-this-is-really-amazing-can-she-actually-nullify-other-quirks-or-take-it-away-then?-That-will-be-very-useful-what-about-nullifying-gravity?-if-quirks-are-really-just-energy-usage-then-doesn't-that-mean-she-can-recreate-most-quirks-and-doesn't-that-mean-she-can-have-multiple-quirks?-Wow-that-basically-over-throws-everything-known-about-quirks-"

"He's like that," Toshinori-san says, whispering in her ear as she stared at him with disbelief.

"No- I'm not staring because of the muttering." She says faintly, "how is brain not shorting out with that amount of energy? Seriously Toshinori-san this guy's energy capacity is... Wow."

His brain is withstanding a lot of complicated thoughts, and his body, it's... Well, a vessel made for containing energy. Where the quirk energy is supposed to be is like a large empty slot, not very stable yet but still larger than the few quirkless people she've met.

More importantly, now that she's focusing on him his brain is absolutely brimming with mental and psychological energy, it's leaking out. And psychological energy he is emitting is comforting, reassuring.

It's perfect.

* * *

Please RnR for less broken bones.


	32. Chapter 30: Hibernation

As the three of them continues to discuss the details of the upcoming training regimen, Akemi decides that none of them is going to bring this up, and buts in.

"Sooooo... How are you gonna explain this quirk manifesting?"

As the two freezes, Akemi shakes her head.

Why is she always the one to come up with cover stories? She sighs with exasperation. Thank God she's had that covered.

"Ever heard of quirk hibernation?" She said, and at the twin confused looks— gosh are they father and son those looks are identical— she drags a hand down her face and begins to explain.

"Quirk Hibernation the state of which if a quirk is too dangerous for its host it will fall into a state of hibernation to protect them." Akemi flips through her notes again, hoping to find her file on that section, but oh well. She've never been one for organising her stuff. Whatever. So she swipes the files away and continues her speech.

"It's rather uncommon, but it's real." She said towards their disbelieving looks, and gulps slightly before continuing, "I was one of the cases."

Izu-kun perks up a little in surprise.

"Due to my quirk not manifesting when I was four, I was viewed as quirkless for two years." She explained- Dark staircases basements broken ribs father yelling mother screaming help me help me it hurts stop it- her breath quickens but she forced it to slow.

"Sorcery is very hard to control. It didn't manifest until I was six and could properly keep it under control and not kill every single plant in Japan then blow myself up." She sighs and swallows down the bile, downing the rest of the CC lemon to calm herself.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." It was Izu-kun. She glanced at him and nodded.

Akemi isn't really one for lying. She've told a lot of lies towards her father. But most of the time she just twists her words and craft answers in a way to stop people from asking any further — half-truths, omitting essential details, dodging questions and the subtle use of eye contact, it helps hiding scars and making up excuses for her burises, it also throws off truth quirks since it's not completely a lie. And there's only one outright lie she've been repeating for years, and that has to be—

"I'm fine." She grins.

Izu seemed satisfied with that answer, and smiles in return.

"So let's put it like this." She begins. "You have a hibernating quirk, " she points at Izu, "we bumped into each other in Starbucks, and got along talking about quirks— wait, what's your parents' quirks again?" She turns towards Izuku, who blinks and answers.

"My mum can pull small objects towards herself... And well, my dad breaths fire." He says and Akemi nods.

"Ok. So let's say your quirk is heat energy stockpiling." She decides, "Your quirk attracts heat energy and stores it in as bio-electricity, but the usage part was in hibernation due to the power it's accumulated is too dangerous for you to handle."

Toshinori-san hums, "that's a good idea." He says, "One for All is a stockpile quirk, so not exactly false but half true."

"Yep. I'm good at this." She smirks and continues, "Well, let's continue. We bumped into each other in Starbucks, and began talking about quirks and got along. You asked me about my quirk, I used it as a demonstration, and discovered your hibernating quirk. Vola." She grins. "Then I kick you to the gym so you can strengthen your body to get the quirk out of hibernation. Good enough?"

* * *

Toshinori chuckles and agrees to the girl's story, it's a good one, he admits, she really is good at this.

But deep inside his mind, he briefly wonders.

If you need to be good at something, you need to practice.

Where did she get all this practice?

* * *

Please RnR for All Might to save Akemi.


	33. Chapter 31: Guest

Ever since her son was diagnosed as Quirkless, Inko never thought she'd open her doors up to another guest. Much less a friend of her son.

But today afternoon, Izuku came home after a visit to the library, smiling wobblingly, with a cheerful, grinning girl standing right behind him, and Inko couldn't be more pleasantly surprised.

The girl politely introduced herself as Kimura Akemi, an... Aspiring novelist? Who did Izuku came to meet her is a complete mystery to her. But nevertheless, Inko quickly invited the girl in and went ahead to prepared some tea and snacks. It's been so long since she've had guests.

"Kimura-san—" in the living room, Izuku is discussing something with Kimura in a hushed, nervous voice, only to be cut off by her.

"I told you, I'm gonna be negging you and spamming you until you call me Akemi. It's Akemi, A-ke-mi."

"Y-yeah, A-a-ake-" her son gulps, "Akemi-san."

Inko chuckles, this girl is funny. She re-enters the living room with tea and some biscuits and places them on the coffee table. The girl almost cheers and dove for one, happily munching on it.

"Akemi-san, didn't you just have two bars of chocolate on our way here?"

"Yep! But it doesn't count!" She cheers and winks. Inko watches the two interacts, with Akemi teasing and riling up Izuku and Izuku often spluttering and sometimes even making deadpan comments before looking modified.

She couldn't help but smile.

"-what?! How did you do that?" Right now, Akemi-chan is winning about her maths score, "I used to fail all the time! And here you go, telling me that it's easy?!" She groans dramatically and clungs to Izuku's arm, and Izuku sighs, a little unimpressed.

"Akemi-san, please let go of my arm..."

Akemi yelps out a 'NOPE!' while grinning, and Inko laughs.

* * *

Please RnR for more of Mama Inko.


	34. Chapter 32: The Conversation

Izuku took a glance towards Akemi, who glanced back and nodded.

It's time.

* * *

"Hey, Mum?" When Izuku spoke up tentatively, Inko turned around.

"Yes?"

"Well," The two teens on her couch shared a look, "I think... well... I think I found my quirk."

Her cup shatters upon the floor.

"Mum!"

"Midoriya-san!" It was Akemi-chan who got to her side first, and with a quick brush of her fingers the steaming tea on her foot lost it's temperature, and the towel resting on the counter of their kitchen flew towards them. As Inko stumbled a little Izuku quickly steadied her and helped her sit down on the couch as Akemi efficiently cleaned up the tea on the floor.

After a while, when she finally calmed down, she sat across the two teens and took a deep breath.

"Izuku," She said, "About this... You said you... you found your Quirk?"

"Yeah," Izuku said, nervous, "Well, technically Akemi-san found it, so that's why I bought her here."

"C-can you explain? how did you find my son'd quirk? He did the test and the doctors said-"

"Have you ever heard of Quirk Hibernation?"

Akemi-chan cut her off, not harshly but in a soft, gentle voice.

"N-no..."

"Quirk Hibernation happens when the quirk is too dangerous for their owners to handle, and it hibernates to protect them from possibly fatal consequences." She explains, " For example, due to my quirk requiring a large amount of control and concentration, my quirk hibernated for two years before finally manifesting."

Inko slumps slightly, in shock.

"And if you're talking about the extra toe joint, that's bu-" She suddenly hisses when Izuku stepped on her toe, "That's nonsense. It can easily be a mutate. I have that toe joint myself." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"But- how?" Inko asked, " How did you find Izuku's quirk?"

"Midoriya-san, my quirk is Sorcery." She explained, "Also known as Convertible Energy Manipulation." She pulls out a name card and handed it over, " I'm currently working with All Might's personal secretary with researching his quirk."

At hearing that, Inko almost faints.

"A-All Might?" She gasps faintly, a thousand thoughts running through her head and she feels dizzy, suddenly a hand touches hers and the thoughts fade and she feel herself calm down.

"Sorry, you were hyperventilating so I used my quirk on you." She said, then proceed to explain the details of her quirk, and what she does for All Might's secretary.

"I bumped into Izu-kun yesterday in a cafe, shortly after he met All Might." Inko briefly remembers her son telling her about this incident, "And as I work on quirks, naturally, Izu-kun started babbling non-stop." She shot her son a smug smile and he shrunk in on himself, embarrassed. "And when we began talking about my quirk, I used it as a demonstration, and found that despite being quirkless as he told me, he seems to have a large amount, a dangerous amount of energy stored within him."

"After further inspection, I have confirmed that it's a quirk." she explains, "It seems to be a stockpiling quirk, one that draws in heat energy and stockpiles it within his body."

Inko gasped and looked towards her son, who nodded a little tearfully.

"Midoriya-san," Akemi-chan smiles, "Your son has a quirk in hibernation. and both me and my employer believes that with a right amount of training, he can bring his quirk outside of it's hibernating state, and allow him to use it."

Inko tears up, and she leaps across the table and pulls her son into a big, tearful hug.

* * *

Please RnR for better cover stories.


	35. Chapter 33: Training

"You will restore the horizon for this whole section!"

Akemi had tried her best at arriving early for the meeting, but there's no way she's waking up before four to get to the beach. So when she arrived, she just so happened to witness Toshinori-san crush a fridge and said that to Izu-kun, who she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for, despite breaking into quiet chuckles.

She would've laughed, but she's totally not missing the chance to mess with them.

"And as we discussed yesterday, starting from today, you will follow this plan we came up with: the 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan'!"

And at this, Akemi almost tripped. Thank God for Yuukori-sensei's ice skating and agility lessons.

So creeping closer, she reached behind them and took a deep breath...

"TOSHINORI-SAN DIDN'T WE ALREADY TALK ABOUT THAT SILLY TITLE?!"

The two jumps, and Akemi crackles.

Ten minutes later saw Akemi standing next to a shrunken down All Might as she lectured the man about his health.

"...seriously here I am a fourteen-year-old girl lecturing a man old enough to be my dad about his heath..." She rubs her brows as the man spats blood again, " oh, COM'ON!"

Next to them Izu-kun is carrying around tires with that comical look on his face, before he seems to trip over his own two feet and lands face-first onto the ground.

Aww, that has to hurt.

She glances at her phone and her eyes widens.

"Oh, I gotta run!" She calls, "I'll be back later on, but right now I've got figure skating practice!"

* * *

"Let's see... With the appearance of quirks, the Building Standards Act was revised..."

Izuku rolls his sore shoulders and wines, this sure is tough. But he's got ten months and no time to waste. Kimura-san has already been taking different courses for months before he started, and he's going to be training along side her soon, to expand his energy capacity. He's gotta catch up.

He'll have to replan his own independent schedule. Izuku thought, consciously muttering out loud, "ten-months...-Which-means-there-are-294-days-left,-taking-into-consideration-a-sufficient-recovery-period,-resting-one-or-two-days-in-between,-that'll-give-me-about-98-days-of-actual-training-if-I'm-efficient,-I-can-get-in-about-five-hours-of-training-morning-and-night,-so-that's-about-490-hours.-The-beach-clean-up-still-doesn't-work-out-any-specific-parts-of-the-body-and-my-agility,-and-if-I-don't-work-out-my-entire-body-even-if-Akemi-san-helps-me-regulate-the-power-levels-there's-no-way-I-can-make-it.-To-create-a-body-able-to-adapt-to-any-situation-with-bodybuilding...-I-can't-rely-on-Akemi-san-to-help-keep-me-from-exploding.-Not-to-mention-All-Might-can't-stay-and-watch-me-the-whole-time,-if-I-don't-do-as-much-as-I-can-there's-no-way-I-can-catch-up-like-this.-Anyway-I'll-have-to-cut—"

"Hey Midoriya!"

His teacher's hand made contact with his head, and he quickly covers his mouth.

"Did your encounter with that villain make you go crazy? It's presumptuous to think of getting into UA like that."

The class laughs, and Izuku winces as he shrinks down in his seat.

'Plus studying for the entrance exams...'

* * *

"Again!"

Akemi pushed forwards with her skates, speeding up into a backwards position before hitting the ice with her skates and-

Lands with her shoulder again.

"Good. Kimura, you've got the speed down this time!" Yuukori-sensei calls out from the rink side, "Try again!"

Akemi winces, gets up, and finally lands her first double lutz.

* * *

"Argh!!!"

Izuku cries out loud as he attempts to push a tire across the sand, Akemi-san's hauling a one-person sofa on her shoulder, calling out as she jogged pass.

"Keep it up, Izu-kun!"

"Argh!!!"

* * *

"Argh!"

"Oh, come on." Kōki sighs from above her, "get up, sis, another try. Get that block down and we're done for the day."

Akemi stands up painfully, gets back on her feet, got into a ready position, and as Kōki rushes towards her, she raises her hand into a block and her feet shot out to trip her over, and finally. Finally, this time she puts Kōki into a tight lock, and cheers.

* * *

As Izuku hauls a microwave into the back of a truck, Akemi-san gives him a thumbs up as she taps on her clipboard with her pen, winking.

Used to her antics, Izuku shakes his head and smiles back as the girl whoops and yells at All Might for him to search up where the nearest Starbucks is.

* * *

Knock knock.

The door opens slowly, and finally, reveals a man in his middle ages in an old plaid shirt.

"Are you Hayazawa Kenjirō-sensei?" At the name the man opens his door fully, "I saw the advertisement on your IG." Akemi gazed up at him with determined eyes, "I want you to teach me, how to draw better."

"Well kid, " the man grins, "You better be ready because you're in for a wild ride."

Akemi grins right back.

"Hell Yeah."

* * *

Please RnR for Akemi's lessons!


	36. Chapter 34: Overwork

Fall.

It was after one of her literature lessons with the British writer living in one of her mum's apartment she got the text to go to the beach. She quickly bid Mr. Underthorn goodbye and jogged to her destination.

Unlike Izuku, Akemi's body is naturally an energy container and therefore the intensive bodybuilding training would not be as effective for her. So early on they have already decided that even though she will be training alongside Izuku and cleaning the beach with him sometimes, she will focus on raising her agility and speed.

Fluidity, instincts, balance, and control is critical to controlling her quirk and would best fit her style. Plus her natural talent with aiming and archery she was given a totally different plan from his.

Akemi's quirk is very potent on it's own, being able to counter most attacks before they arrive by drawing away the kinetic energy, draining her opponents' life energy and leaving them asleep, overloading their minds. It's almost overwhelmingly powerful, with many potentials.

However, her quirk requires precise control. One little slip and she might blow her body apart, perhaps a finger, a leg, her arms. But the injury will not be pretty. So she have to learn to control it instinctively. Right now it still requires focus, but with Toshinori-san's help Akemi has measured up a set of skills or moves she could use without much concentration, and some which are incredibly dangerous, and because she is bored, she named them.

Akemi hums as she does around the corner, her training has been going well. If it was anyone else they would've overworked by now but duh. With her quirk Akemi had successfully made it through. She looks around for her training buddies, and her eyes widen with alarm.

Next to one of the trucks Toshinori-san stood in his powered form, Izuku hanging by his collar from his hand, his energy levels dangerously low.

"You. two. IDIOTS." Akemi drags a hand down her face and sighs. Is this what Tenya feels like, taking care of her and Hibiki? This sure is tough. She'll make sure to get Kōki to make him something. She strides across the distance and grabs Izuku's hand before grasping the gravitational energy that is always presence and pours it into his body as life energy, filling him with temporary vitality and strength so that he could still stand.

"You overworked, didn't you?" She sighs before turning to Toshinori-san, and slaps him on the back of his head, or, well, as close as she could get, since she really isn't tall. "And you, stop stretching your limit and shrink down."

The man scratches the back of his head and laughs sheepishly after shrinking into his skinny form. Eh. No matter how many times she looks at him he still looks like a sunflower.

"Young Midoriya overworked." He said, scratching the back of his head. "We'll need to readjust his schedule."

Akemi glances at the exhausted teen and sighs.

"Get him home to a bed first." She groans, "Inko-san is going to kill me."

And ten minutes later Akemi and Toshinori-san showed up at Midoriya Inko's door, with a half-dead Izuku hanging between them.

* * *

Please RnR for... more updates maybe!


	37. Chapter 35: Her Best Christmas

Christmas Eve.

Shouto looks up to the sky; today is one of the rare days where he didn't have to go to school and had no training at all. He kicks the snow beneath his feet and looks down at the ground. He wasn't dressed warmly but with his quirk automatically regulating the temperature around him he doesn't feel very cold at all.

It's snowing slightly. He should be heading home soon but Fuyumi isn't back yet, and Natsu's out. The house is a cold empty space and he'd rather wander the neighbourhood than stay in it.

He brushes his fingers over his scar briefly and sighs, the Hōhana Ward isn't exactly bad, the part he lived in wasn't particularly welcoming but the environment is pleasant. He can actually see the ocean from where he is now.

It's a beautiful view, too bad he wasn't in the mood to admire it.

He was walking towards the southern area of the ward when he felt a small body barrel into him, and he stumbles back with a grunt.

The figures trips and falls into the snow, a whimper escaping them as they lands roughly. Shouto was about to glare at them before he saw who it was.

It was a girl. Probably about his age dressed in what looks like pyjamas and a thick hoodie. But what caused him to stop wasn't the tear tracks on her face not her striking golden eyes, or the fact that it's so off to be out in the middle of the snow in socks and slippers and pyjamas. No.

It was the bruises, angry, deep, red and purple bruises that circled her neck and cheeks in the shape of large hands that showed as her fluffy hood slipped off.

The girl hiccups and attempts to get to her feet, only to slip back onto the ground with a sharp hiss, sobbing slightly. Shouto's eyes were wide. There's no mistaking those marks, those bruises. They aren't as bad as some of his but he'd recognise them anywhere.

The hand wasn't as big as Endeavour's, not do they seem as bad but his stomach did an ugly little twist as he realised that he couldn't be the only abused child out there. He offers the girl a hand; she looks up, features twisted with pain and hurt and a little relief, a distance reminder of his younger self when he wept into his mother's arms. The girl chocked out a thanks, took his hand, got up and began limping away.

He watched her retreating figure, feeling as if he should say something, but ultimately turns on his heels, and leaves.

* * *

Akemi stumbled her way down the road. She'd twisted her ankle when he'd thrown her down the stairs, if not for that boy back there she probably wouldn't 've been able to stand up.

Luckily the Hōhana ward isn't very far away from Midoriya's apartment complex. Unfortunately the Hōhana ward is an upper-class Residential area located on a hill by the sea so she had to limp down a ton of stairs to get there.

She really shouldn't be intruding on their family dinner, but Kai-chan's (her childhood friend) family is on holiday and Hibiki lives in the Hosu District. Her phone is smashed to pieces on the floor back home and although she has all the data in her USB she is not interested in repurchasing a phone right away. So stumbling down a now familiar street Akemi limps up about three flights of stairs, shivering in the cold, and gently knocks on the door.

She waited for several seconds, there was a quick call of 'I'll get the door mum!' And some rapid footsteps, and it was Izuku who pulled open the door.

Her bruises are mostly faded now, mostly because of the energy she is charging there to get the blood to flow, but you can still see the large splots of purple and blue, striking against her pale skin. At least they aren't in hand-shapes anymore, so they probably won't suspect anything.

When Izuku opened the door, he looked confused. The look morphed into worry and horror as his eyes landed on her, or rather, the bruises and the swelling ankle. She opened her mouth to speak, but whatever noise came out cracked and broke like fragile glass.

"I-" her words were cut off by a fresh wave of tears and the lump in her throat suffocates her, "Izu, I- I-!" The tears overflow and spills. And she stumbles, falling to the ground.

In his shock, Izuku barely caught her in time. He turned back and yelled out something into the house, and a moment later rapid footsteps sounded and a sharp gasp- Inko-san's gasp, rung in her ears.

Akemi felt gentle hands help her into the apartment and onto the couch, as she stares blankly at the two worried faces staring back at her, her voice brock once more, and Akemi let go.

Tonight she shattered into splinters inside the Midoriya household, crying into two sets of shoulders as they comforted her with warm, welcoming hugs. But compared to those many other Christmas Eves, where she had quietly sobbed herself to sleep,

It was her best Christmas Eve ever.

* * *

Please RnR for her to tell Midori-mama and little Midori!


	38. Chapter 36: Saddest Stories

**This one is a little long.**

* * *

When Izuku cried out in alarm at the door and called for her to get the first aid box from the washroom, Inko knew something was wrong.

But she never expected to find Kimura Akemi, the cheerful, chocolate-loving and funny girl, always cracking jokes and online references half crumbled to the ground, sobbing and hiccuping with a few tears forcing their way out of her eyes, as if she was still trying to hold it all in.

She still couldn't hold back her sharp gasp of horror as she saw the large, angry bruises on her neck, and her twisted swelling ankle, which is rapidly inflating like a balloon. Her stomach did a summersault and bile rose in her throat, she gently took the girl's arms and guided her to the couch, Izuku closed the door and followed hurriedly behind.

The girl had partially crumbled into the sofa as they arrived, trembling like a leaf as Inko quietly watched her with worried eyes and opened the medical supplies to ease her bruises, the girl met her eyes, molten gold orbs were filled with tears, pain and relief, and the dam just broke.

If she was crying back at the door, then right now, Akemi must be wailing. Her voice was broken and scratchy, cracking with every sob. Tears rolled down her face, seemingly non-stop as she buried her face into her shoulder. Next to her Izuku looked pained, worried for his friend and training partner.

She wasn't sure how long she held Akemi, but in her cracked voice and cries it almost felt like an eternity. And finally, the girl calms down and Inko continues wrapping up her ankle.

"Akemi-chan?" She asked, softly, "do you mind telling me what happened?"

Akemi looked up, golden eyes watery and bloodshot. And for once she is hyper-awear of the dark circles that are always under her eyes but she never noticed due to the girl's bright smiles and cheerful energy.

She opens her mouth, and in a cracked, raspy voice, she told her one of the saddest stories she've ever heard.

* * *

Akemi was very young, when it started. She barely remembers anything at all but her sister wasn't in those memories so she was probably somewhere around two.

In her earliest memories, her father was nice. He was strict but caring. He loved her. Truly did. In her earliest memories she'd go around the neighbourhood playing with Kai-chan, her childhood friend. They'd run down the streets and climb that big cherry tree in her garden, and pick apples from the tree down the road. It was simple times. Happy times.

Those quickly faded away though, into whisps of a broken dream, after her third birthday came and gone.

Her family had a history of manifesting quirks early. Father got his at two, mother a little later and almost every one of the family had gotten their quirks by their third birthday and Akemi stayed quirkless and powerless.

Pressure came from their grandparents, and whispers started in the creative industry, mother began to travel around a lot for work, and her life went downhill from then on.

It started when Kōki was born.

It was merely neglecting her, at first. Forgetting about her portion of the meal, accidentally leaving her in locked spaces. She once spent three hours locked in one of the smaller closets in the house, and she was scared out of her mind.

She never blamed Kōki though. Kōki was young. It's not her fault.

At first her mother still came how frequently, so it wasn't that bad. But soon as the Hōseki corporation grew in size and fortune she became busier and slowly, weekly visits turned into once a fortnight, and those slowly turned into once a month and finally once every few or even once or twice a year.

It's alright though. She calls often, so it's alright.

It happened when she was five.

Her quirk still hadn't came in and father took her to a doctor for a small check up, and once they found the toe joint they decided it's not worth the trouble to do an energy levels scan or a DNA check and it happened.

Mom was home, then.

Father was furious, he yelled at her, pushed her and kicked her, used his quirk on her and threw her to the walls and at the furniture before kicking her down into the dark, cold basement.

It was early into the year and it was cold. The floor's icy and her breath condensed with every exhale.

It was so cold. So dark and with a crack rib and a broken ankle Akemi wept. She wept as her mother and father fought, mother demanding him of her location and father saying it's better off if she's dead.

She wept when her mother threw open the doors and found her, the following morning, bleeding and limp on the cold basement door. She wept when she held her and comforted her and said she wouldn't leave her until she's sure the house is safe for her.

The following year is quiet. It's peaceful and dares she say, happy, until that day.

She was in the backyard. Just sitting there and enjoying the mountains' view and the birds singing and all that. Her sixth birthday had come and passed, she supposes she really is quirkless and her father hates her for it. But Akemi is fine. She has mother, she has Kōki, who has developed a useful and funny quirk. Father wasn't pleased with it but they are fine now.

Too bad it won't last.

That day, her quirk came out of its hibernation and with a massive intake and explosion of power Akemi killed every last plant in the yard and blew the entire clearing apart, into smithereens.

They are re-did the check-up and they named and determined her quirk. Doctors congratulated her. Mother hugged her and Kōki cheered as she drew in the air with light. But Father was watching her, with the hungry eyes of a starved wolf.

Within a month's time father convinced mother to leave, with his sweet words and fake smiles. Akemi was thrown back into hell and the monster's grasp and forced into multiple courses to stretch and train her quirk and body and that Christmas, after a bronze medal in a small acrobatic competition, Akemi spent it weeping again, tending to cuts and bruises in her room all alone.

It was always the same. Be the best. He expected the best from her. A child with a quirk so powerful it had hibernated to protect her, how impressive! A child who promised wealth and fame and power. He is all of that but he wanted more.

He wanted more and that responsibility fell upon Akemi. But she is no puppet. She is not a marionette, not something for him to milk fame and fortune from and she will never listen to him. She respects her father's abilities and success, but she will never be able to respect him as a person.

He is violent, a monster. A man who abuses his child to get what he wanted and Akemi could never respect that. But year's worth of taunting words and being kicked down the stairs and thrown across rooms are bound to get to you and by the time Akemi turned nine, her wrists were littered with thin, bloodied scars under bandages and band-aids, ones she did to herself. Ones she made on her own.

Mother never found out.

The child service came and gone, and nothing was done nor found.

Some teacher found out, saw the bruises and what little evidence he couldn't erase, they did nothing. They did nothing and Akemi was left alone and unnoticed with a back full of scars and a knife at her throat, not Akemi's but Kōki's throat, constantly reminding her of the consequences if she even uttered a word about what was done.

And that was when it started.

Lies.

Little lies, bigger lies, the knife at Koki's throat was killing her and she knows it, and she let it.

Then at fifth grade, Hibiki came barreling into her life.

Sunshine and smiles and a cheerful additude, so much like how she was. She tried to get away but the girl is like a koala, clingy and never lets go. She soon came to know Hiroi too, and Tenya, and it wasn't long before they became friends.

And it wasn't long before Hibiki grasped her hand and screamed at her to not let go as she dangled, just a couple of stories away from her death.

They became inseparable after that, Hibiki had somehow managed to save her, she bought her back and Akemi was alive again.

But it wasn't over.

The knife is still at her throat, he'd still throw her into walls and though she though with Hibiki by her side is nice, it's better, but though two broken souls with one another is better than one, it wasn't enough.

And so, first year of middle school, the trio found her bleeding out on the floor of the girl's bathroom, bloodstained and razor in hand.

She hadn't meant to cut that deep. She never expected to. She was crying. Her back and bones hurt and before she knew it two deep cuts has slashed across her wrist and across the artery, and everything went black.

That day Hibiki risked her life and took one of the two. That day Akemi woke up to three crying faces surrounding her in the nurse's office and that day was the first time she broke and told someone what happened to her, and the very same day she found that her best friend bore the same back full of scars and burns.

Now she has Hibiki. So it's fine. No matter how many times her father threw her at a wall or kicked her down the stairs she had shoulders to cry on and hands to pulls her up. And whoever Hibiki was locked out in the cold or nearly drowned she will always have her to count on and two other homes that will welcome her with open arms.

So it's fine. Akemi can make it. All she'll have to do is to play the long game. Once she grows up people will listen to her. Once she became a hero people will take her words as truth and they'll trust her. And her father will pay for what he've done. She'll leave him with nothing and leave him broken like he did that day, ten years ago.

In that damned basement.

* * *

Izuku was silent.

It's just... Hard to take in. Akemi. Kimura Akemi, his training partner and the person aiding him on his way to UA and the first person who didn't judge him for being quirkless, always cheerful and joking around, so broken, so silent.

Next to him his mom is shaking. In tears of fury, he didn't know. But Izuku himself...

He is angry. He is so angry that someone did that to Akemi. Akemi who tried her best at helping him and joked with him, who taught him how to properly talk and socialise and trained with him. She didn't deserve this. And to think there's someone else— the Ueno Hibiki she spoke so much about, her best friend who is as cheerful and happy as she is even through text and phone calls and face time...

It made him mad. But in the same time, he's sad. And before he knew it he was crying and he've leapt across the table and pulled Akemi into a large, tight embrace.

She seems startled, but after a few moments, a sob wreaked her body, and another, and she hugged him back with all she could and cried.

* * *

Please RnR for Geikyō's arrest, again.


	39. Chapter 37: Freckles

Hibiki is very excited. For months Akemi had been training and practising and taking courses to get into UA and she've got a training buddy and today she's finally gonna meet him face to face.

Yep. Akemi's training buddy's a boy. She's so going to tease her about that. Hibiki hummed as she skipped out of her last class, sadly this year, her and Akemi had been placed into two different classes, She's in class C with Hiroi while Akemi is in class A, the elite class, with Tenya. Hibiki is so proud of her but also a little sad that she'd lost her chatting buddy this year.

For the entire year Hibiki and Hiroi had been studying their heads off for the UA entrance exams, Hiroi for mathematics and Hibiki English. Thank God they're friends with Tenya and Akemi, who are respectively experts in those two fields.

""HIIIIIIIBIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—!"

"AAAAAAAKEEEEEEEMIIIIIIII—!"

Hibiki leapt up excitedly and cannoned into Akemi's arms, who laughed and swung her around for several seconds before grabbing her hand and declaring to the sky that they're going to Starbucks.

About half an hour later saw the girls hopping off a bus in the Matsutafu area, and they were speeding down the street in an unofficial race and into the cafe.

"IZUKKUN~!"

At the corner, Midori startled and nearly dropped his drink. Fumbling with the cup he finally got a hold on it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Akemi-san..." He groaned and looked over, "Would you please..."

Akemi laughed and Hibiki giggled, before finally getting a good look of the guy she've only spoken with a few times and seen through face time once.

And oh my God he's adorable. Not in that 'I-want-to-smooch-and be-his-girlfriend' kind of way, but in that 'I-wanna-hug-and-snuggle-and-cuddle-like-a-bunny-plush.' kind of way, and Hibiki suddenly wants to squeal.

Akemi nudged her and whispers to her to not traumatize him too much and skipped off to get their drinks. Hibiki nodded and waved back, then sat directly across the teen's seat, just to mess with him.

"Hi." He greets, and Hibiki smiles. "Ueno-san, It's nice to finally meet you."

She grins, "Nice to finally meet you too! Face to face, I mean! How's Akemi in training? Have you ever met All Might's Secretary? Or All Might himself?" She then proceeds to bombard him with a bunch of question, to which he fretted and stammered, and Hibiki's grin widened.

HE'S GOT FRECKLES!

* * *

Please RnR for more of Hibiki!


	40. Chapter 38: Internet

The UA Entrence exam is in two weeks.

Akemi looked outside the window of her room, her father just got a job from overseas so he won't be home for the following month. The edge of the sky is turning pink from the sunset and it's beautiful.

She has no doubts she is going to pass the written part of the exam, and as for the practical part, well, let's say she did all she could, and she is confident that everything will work out in the end.

But right now, she isn't worrying about the UA Exams.

She has a plan to execute, and there's no time to waste.

So slipping off her bed, Akemi snatched up her phone and pulled up several social media apps and some graphs, then grinned.

The world won't know what hit them.

* * *

Akemi is very nervous.

She hasn't been planing this story as long as some, but this is still one of her favourites. It was supposed to be a novel series at first, but Akemi found that a comic would be able to express the feeling and plot of this story better.

She did a lot of research, as the story takes place in a world where quirks hadn't appeared. All that plotting and character sketches for three whole years.

She remembers when she first thought of the idea and how it has evolved, and couldn't help but be proud of it. This one won't be her first, she've posted several other series before and had gathered a quite significant amount of fans. And finally, having completed the entire season 1 and 2 of New Moon, edited it and fine-tuned the whole thing, had the rest of the series and the epilogue drafted out, and now she's going to give it a try.

So taking a deep breath, she finally, finally, finally. Pressed enter.

And at that, Akemi screamed at the ceiling of the computer room.

"I FINALLY PUBLISHED MY FIRST WEBTOON!"

* * *

"So YouTube, Pinterest and Twitter's done so now Instagram... here we go." Akemi stuck the tip of her tongue out and deleted her account, " last one."

She presses create account, types in a new username, and glanced up at the full shelves of files she have prepared.

Fanarts, original arts, slice-of-life comics, all ready to be posted, in numerous files along with speed-draw videos done when dad's out. the schedule for when to post each one of them and the prepared thumbnails and filters just for her art.

"This is gonna be awesome."

* * *

Hibiki leaned over Akemi's shoulder, curious what she's doing. Normally she would call out first but Akemi is so engaged in what she's working on she didn't even notice her. so she kinda wanna mess with her a bit.

"Akemi?"

The girl squawks and startles before her chair tilted backwards and she fell on the floor. Hibiki laughs and the girl grumbles.

"Oh, com'on..." Akemi groaned. "The entire thing is almost done..."

"What is this?" Hibiki leaned in and looked at the laptop she was typing furiously on, and when faced with a ton of English she scrunched up her face and pulled away.

"Okay. I never asked."

"Oh, Hibiki." Akemi picked herself back up, "That's a fanfiction I've been working on for a while, I haven't posted any of it yet but I plan to post this once I finish it, a chapter a week."

Hibiki glanced at the corner and recoiled, "789 pages?! What are you, a typing machine?"

"Nah, I just worked fast." Akemi waved her off, "I'm gonna post this on several different platforms so it'll reach more audiences." She grins and Hibiki's eyes widened. "Yep! 'Operation 'Get Famous on the Internet' has already begun!"

* * *

Please RnR for more awesome operations!


	41. Chapter 39: Safely

When Akemi was busy tapping away on her phone, posting several new posts on different platforms she arrived at the Dagobah Beach Park, to Midoriya Izuku screaming his head off at the top of a pile of trash, and Toshinori-san staring at him in stunned silence. She pocketed her phone and smiled, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and decided to interrupt them after their heart to heart section- to get the best comic relief. Of course.

She scowled a little when Toshinori-san used his quirk again. Honestly, this guy... She hadn't even put up the barrier for him today yet!

"All Might... I.. huff, Finished... everything... I Did it... do you think... I'm ready... now?"

Akemi smiled and shook her head. Yeah. Let's let the two have their moment. She watched as Toshinori-san showed Izu the Before and After pictures, grinning from her hiding spot.

"There's still a long way ahead of you on the path to become a hero. But now, it's starting to look like you can do it!"

Izuku's smile turns wobbly, "All Might, do I deserve this? Are you sure?"

"You and Akemi-san placed so much time and effort into helping me... "How am I so lucky...?"

Toshinori-san laughs, "It's your hard work that bought you here, not mine, nor Akemi-san's."

Akemi grinned.

"HELL YEAH IT'S NOT!"

The two starts and Akemi laughs her ass off.

"A-Akemi-san!" Izuku stutters and slumps. "Do you have to..."

"Absolutely! You've had enough sappy talks today, and the exam's in an hour so hurry up up up!"

Toshinori-san face-palms, and Akemi laughs again.

Then not even a minute later Akemi somehow found herself patting the back of one Midoriya Izuku, and praying to whatever gods she didn't believe that Izuku can get that hair down safely.

* * *

Please RnR for Izu to get the hair down!


	42. Chapter 40: Entrance Exams 1- Cheering

Akemi was waiting for Tenya at the gates, for the Exams. Since the General Education and Management exam is taking place on a later date, Hibiki and Hiroi are only going to be here to see them off and cheer them on.

"Akemi!"

Akemi turned around, looking up from the bleating baby goat on her phone, and grins as she waves back.

"Hey, Tenya!"

Tenya's jogging up the hill in their school uniform, smiling as he approached her and adjusted his glasses. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted rather violently by Hiroi, who cannon-balled into him and hugged them both.

"Good Luck!" Hiroi cheered and hugged them tighter, and Akemi basked in the warmth that is his quirk, only to be plunged to the floor as Hibiki joined them by the best way possible, and leapt up, crashing into them, and send them in a pile of limbs into a dogpile.

"GOOD LUCK, AKEMI! TENYA!" She screeched and laughed as Akemi cheered, and Tenya sighed.

They untangled themselves and Akemi tucked her hair back into it's up-do, a French twist her mum taught her the last time she came home, and placed her hand on her hip.

"I was all set and confident." She grinned, "but with Hibiki cheering me on I'm preeeeetty sure I've already passed."

Hibiki laughed and Tenya smiled, "Of course! With Hibiki's support I feel much more confident!"

"Ten, your nervousness is showing." Hiroi pointed out and he scratched the back of his head. Whenever nervous, his speech turns all formal and stuff. He was all tense and awkward when Akemi first met him but she've already pranked that out of him.

Thinking back to this morning, Akemi looked around for Izuku, and found him in an awkward one-sided conversation with a brown-haired girl with a bob cut. The girl waves him goodbye and he caught Akemi's eye. Akemi gave him a thumbs up and a wink, and he blushed a little before snorting and rolling his eyes.

Yes! It would seems like operation 'Make Izuku Less Socially Awkward' has succeeded!

She inwardly cheers and Akemi suddenly grinned.

She's so going to introduce him to Tenya later on!

* * *

Please RnR for more teeth-rotting sap!


	43. Chapter 41: Entrance Exam 2- Auditorium

"For all you examinees listener turning in, welcome to my show today! **EVERYBODY SAY HEY!"**

Izuku couldn't hide his excitement as Present Mic stepped on the stage, but he also knew that for this entire speech, Akemi's gonna pull something.

And true to his dread, as soon as Mic uttered the 'Hey!', Akemi's energy-charged voice rung out, echoing in the auditorium as a figure several rows in front of him stood up and screamed.

**"HEY! YEE-HAW EVERYBODY!"**

He almost facepalmed. Next to him Kacchan looked bewildered, scrunching his face into a scowl as he stared at Akemi's figure, who was quickly pulled down by someone sitting next to her.

"Thank you, Young Listener!"

Akemi's loud reply of **"YOU'RE WELCOME!'** Was quickly silenced and stifled by the same person who pulled her down.

"Now I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam!" The hero continued, **"ARE YOU READY???!!!"**

**"HELLLLLLA YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!!!"** This time Izuku really facepalmed, as Akemi leaned as far away from the person trying to stop her and placed a foot in their face while yelling out her response. (A/N: Poor Tenya.)

**"THANK YOU! ENTHUSIASTIC LISTENER!"**

**"YOU'RE WELC**-Muff!"

And Akemi was finally wrestled down by her seatmate, and Izuku really wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!" Mic announces, "You can bring whatever you want. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle centre, OKAY?"

**"OOOOO—KAAAAYYYY-**Muff!"

* * *

As Present Mic explained the specifics of the exam, Akemi couldn't help but catch a no so faint muttering drifting in from behind, and suppressed a giggle. Oh, Izu. And that was when Tenya shot up on his feet with his hand in the air.

"May I ask a question?"

"OKAY!"

Somehow, a spotlight turned on and focused on Tenya and he tensed a little. "On the printout, there are four types of villains." He said, slipping back into his nervous formal speech. "If this is a misprint, then UA, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake!"

"We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be moulded into exemplary heroes, " Tenya added, then points at Izu, causing her to blink in surprise. "In addition, you over there with the curly hair— you've been muttering this whole time! It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should-Muff!"

This time it was Akemi who leapt up and wrestled Tenya back in his seat while screaming her head off.

"STOP TRAUMATIZING POTENTIAL FUTURE CLASSMATES!"

"Oi, Akemi!"

"Okay, okay, Examinee 7110, please let go of Examinee 7111," Present Mic called out and Akemi let Tenya go. "Thanks for the great message!"

He then proceeds to explain the zero pointers, and Akemi hums in amusement, Tenya pulled her sleeve, and she looked up.

"Why did you do that?" He hissed, "that person was—"

No way she's blowing her cover so early on.

"Tenya, that guy was tense. Couldn't you see he was nervous?" She hissed right back, "muttering is probably a nervous habit. So don't go traumatising him!"

He made an 'oh' look and turned back to the screen, just in time to hear Mic call out.

"Go beyond... PLUS ULTRAAAA!!!"

Oh my God. That accent. Akemi winced. She'll never be able to get used to those _'pu-ru-su u-ro-ru-to-ra'_ things.

"Now everyone, good luck suffering!"

* * *

Please RnR for Tenya's aspirin!


	44. Extra Chapter: Sorcery Improvised Moves!

Sorcery: Improvised Moves!

1-3: Standard Moves

4-7: Special Moves

8-10: FORBIDDEN

* * *

1- Overcast: creating mist by sucking in the heat energy to obscure her enemy's vision and block light.

2- Overcharge: To charge an object/ a body part/ her body with energy, so it will increase in strength, speed, cause to glow, or explode. She can also use telekinesis on charged items too.

4- Overdose: to paralyse one's mind via mental energy-charging.

8- FORBIDDEN MOVE 1: CONFIDENTIAL

2- Overexpose: Via charging the air around her with light energy, she can create flash-bangs.

2- Overflow: By flooding an area with psychological energy, Akemi can induce irrational emotions on its occupants.

2- Overgroth: Through charging cells around wounds with bio-electricity, she can accelerate it's healing process.

9- FORBIDDEN MOVE 2: CONFIDENTIAL

1- Overheat: She can charge things with heat energy and melt or even vaporise anything.

9- FORBIDDEN MOVE: CONFIDENTIAL

4- Overload: through overcharging another's brain with mental energy she can overload their brains, causing them to fall unconscious.

6- Overreach: through stretching out her quirk energy she can sense an area's occupants.

7- Override: Through carefully manipulating one's mental energy and psychological energy Akemi can influence one's choices significantly.

2- Overrun: Via sending out constant shockwaves of electromagnetic energy, Akemi can overrun her targets, tripping them.

4- Overshadow: Through precise control of her Astral energy, Akemi can track down specific person or object, and slowly drain their energy and affect their mental and psychological state.

7- Oversoul: With temporary energy links Akemi can create a mental bond between teammates as the intermediary.

3- Overstress: Through sending in an immense amount of psychological and mental energy, Akemi can stress her targets' brains till the point of a mental breakdown.

1- Overtire: This is the skill to drain her opponents and replenish herself.

2- Overture: With weakening and lacing Overrun with emotions, Akemi can induce self-doubt and uncertainty on her targets, alongside with a side dish of 'bad vibes about this fight'.

3- Overwatch: With a weaker version of Overflow, but without the psychological energy, Akemi can monitor the state of the area and occupants of about 10-30 meters radius of her.


	45. Chapter 42: Entrence Exam 3- Battles

At the Entrance of Battle Centre B, Izuku patted his own chest to comfort himself, and tried his best at memorising what Akemi told him.

* * *

_"Here you go."_

_Izuku shivered as a rush of foreign energy rushed through him. He is sitting in the living room of his house, Akemi next to him holding his wrist as she manipulated her quirk.__"Now the energy block I set up should prevent you from damaging yourself while using your quirk, but it will significantly weaken it." She pats him on the shoulder. "This one is stronger than the one I put on Toshinori-san, but it's time limit is shorter and it's not indestructible." She warns. "You can break it if you try, but you're probably gonna blow your bones to splinters." She gave the back of his head a slap, and Izuku clenched his fist, calling on his newly acquired quirk and watched with fascination at the way green lightning coiled around his arm, laced with the golden light from Akemi's power_.

* * *

He sighed and turned around, only to crash face-first into a chest.

"Ah! S-sorry!" Izuku stammered and looked up, then gulped when he saw it was the teen who pointed him out for his muttering.

The teen stared at him for several long moments, and suddenly bowed deeply.

"I'd like to apologise!" He said abruptly, "after my friend's reminder I realised I was being inconsiderate of your feelings when I called you out in the auditorium, you were most likely only muttering out loud due to nervousness, and it was very unbecoming of me to call you out on it in such a rude way!"

Izuku blinked several times, a friend? Probably Akemi... Is this Seiba Hiroi or Iida Tenya? He isn't sure... But as he was about to ask, the doors cracked open, and Mic's voice came yelling.

"OKAY START!"

He blinked for a second, and whipped his head around to look at the gates, "What's wrong? There are no count downs in real fights! Run Run Run!!!"

And by the time he turns back to look at the door, he was already behind. Squawking he fumbled a bit and fired up One for All, Akemi's golden energy laced with green lightning crackles along his skin and he shoots off like an arrow from its bow.

'Thank you, Akemi-san, All Might, I won't let you down!'

Little did he know, as he dashed past a certain blue-haired teen, his brows furrowed with confusion at the golden energy lacing the green.

'Akemi's...?'

* * *

On the other hand, Akemi, at battle centre A, was in absolute bliss.

"WooHOO!"

With her body charged to the brim with Energy she leapt from building to building, absorbing every last drop of light, heat, wind and gravity into her and occasionally killing a weed or two.

She brushed her fingertips against a robot with its guns trained on several examinees and charged it to the brim.

'Sorcery: Improvised Moves— Overtire!'

This is the skill to drain her opponents and replenish herself. It makes her opponents tired and unable to fight her properly, or if it's a robot, rid it of its mobility!

The robot's eye flickered out, before Akemi whipped her hand out and released a blast of pure electricity, burning it to crisp.

"See ya!" She waved goodbye to the two students, stunned speechless, and hopped away into another street, and touching the walls, she charged them with heat and a wave of melted stone— well, lava, crashed down on yet another three-pointer.

"Well that should be just over sixty." She grinned, "ONWARDS!"

As she bounded out of the ally, she scrunched her face up at a spiky-haired teen laughing as he exploded a robot to crumbled metals, crackling like a villain.

So that's Bakugou.

Eh.

* * *

Izuku is doing... Alright.

He crashed into the wall due to a miscalculated step and slid a little, barely avoiding one of the robot's fists before he managed to grab it's wires and tore them out, claiming his 13th point.

But it wasn't enough. He huffed as he looked around. In the centre of the urban battle centre most of the robots we're already demolished. He gulped when the brown-haired girl back at the entrance claimed her 28th point, and when Iida, or maybe Seiba came rushing through and kicked a villain in the head, calling out his 45th point.

He'll need to get used to this speed and power.

Fast.

* * *

Please RnR for them... well Midori to pass!


	46. Chapter 43: Entrence Exam 4- Twist

"In this Practical Exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of villains or their locations. They have a limited time in a vast area. They will have to draw the villains out from there."

"Information gathering, " on one of the multiple screens was a teen with multiple arms on top of a building, "Mobility, " a blue-haired teen was seen on another, crashing into view through a villain, "and discernment to stay calm in situations, " Kimura-san, dressed in a loose black hoodie with hair tucked in a unique-looking French twist is shown speeding down the allies, golden light coiling around her like ribbons as she laughed and whooped. "And pure combat ability." And finally a spiky-haired teen, panting with smoke rising from his palms.

"These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are all turned into points in this test!" Nezu finishes, smiling as he looked from screens to screens.

"Doesn't this year's first years look promising?"

"Well, we can't be sure yet."

The glass over a red button lifted, and a hand reached out.

"Their true test is still to come."

* * *

To the side of the city, a loud crash sounded. Izuku turned away from the robot that gave him his 18th point, and gaped.

The Zero-Pointer crushed the corner of a building with one of its robotics hands, and he stumbled and fell.

Mic's description of the Zero-Pointer still rung fresh in his ears, but all Izuku could do right now, is gape.

Isn't that a little too big?!

He watched as the other examinees began to run away, when the overpowered robot punched the ground and a wave of dust and sand exploded into view.

"I-i need to run..." He shivered and attempted to get on his feet but stumbled, the teen who knew Akemi slowed to a stop by him and helped him up.

"Hurry! Get away before you get hurt!"

Izuku nodded, grateful, and climbered onto his feet to run. Only to stop as he—

"Ow!"

His head whipped around.

It was the brown-haired girl.

'It'll be bad luck if you fell, right?'

His eyes widened.

The blue haired teen ushered him the other way, but Izuku didn't think.

He runs.

* * *

There was a crash, buildings crumbles and people around her scream. And Akemi looks up.

The Zero-pointer.

AND IT IS SERIOUSLY OVERPOWERED.

The teen in the mess of metal grinned, and with several loud explosions he charged up at the faux-villain and began using blasts to demolish the entire thing.

Akemi could only gape, edging backwards as Bakugou screamed curses and more while absolutely demolishing the villain, dealing blows after blows until it creaked, and crumbled.

As the metal and debris rained down from the sky, the scene overlapped with one she saw about a year ago.

A little over a year ago, in the middle of Tokyo.

Sky Egg Tower.

Sirens and screams.

Blood on her hands.

Hibiki bleeding out.

The debris rained down like hail, screams rung out from around her and Akemi's breath came as a gasp.

No.

* * *

Please RnR for less panic attacks!


	47. Chapter 44: Entrence Exam 5- Fall

There's absolutely no merit in taking on that faux villain.

But it creates the opportunity to shine brightly...

And rise to the surface.

* * *

Izuku didn't think.

As he ran back towards the villain, towards the girl, he held nothing back.

_I'm sorry, Akemi-san._

Izuku clutched his eyes shut and crouched down, calling upon One for All, grasping even the energy used as a barrier, tearing it apart and let it rush through him together, gold mix with green.

_...but the power I can safely use cannot save the girl._

_So I'll have to break my promise with you, and for that..._

_"Don't injure yourself. Okay?"_

_I'm sorry._

He feels the rush of energy charge into his legs, and he leaps. The gold coiled him like snakes and the green like lightning, cracking and sizzling as he shot across the sky.

**Squeeze your buttocks...**

Izuku pulls back his fist.

**And yell this out loud inside your heart**...

**SMASH!**

His first made contact with the Zero-Pointer, blowing it back as the golden energy melted into pure power, pushing the robot back with the green lightning of One For All, throwing it away from him, away from the girl and shattered into smithereens.

He hovered there, in the air, and belatedly realises that he haven't considered how to land.

* * *

She didn't think.

She exploded.

Overcharge.

_Extend._

Light swirled around her and coiled into her energy, exploding outwards in a shockwave and into the raining debris. They hovered, still in the air, and the examinees on the ground covering their heads stopped screaming.

People around hee looked up, in shock and facination as they watched the rubbles hover with a golden aura, as Akemi strained to keep hold of the many stones and continued to suck in energy, and she screamed.

Light. Wind. Gravity. The plants around her and every last possible energy sources but humans. As the gravity on herself was cancelled she began to hover, it was only several inches but it's hard not to notice when she glowed like a becan. She pulls, drained and poured it all into the stones and metals, overcharging them and then—

With a sharp movement of her hand the jerked upwards into the sky, and exploded into tiny, snow-like splinters, drifting towards the ground and turning into nothing but crisp, black ash.

Akemi wobbled, and fell.

* * *

Please RnR for less broken bones! Again!


	48. Chapter 45: Entrance Exam- Aftermath

As Akemi walked out of the gates of the exam location, she's exhausted.

For the first time in ages she just overexerted her quirk, and with an overcharge of all thing. It wasn't even one of her special moves...

Overcharge is supposed to be one of the basic moves, and she went and overexerted herself with that- she'll have to practice.

And the drawbacks... Akemi shivered, before looking around for Izuku or Tenya.

"Akemi!"

Akemi whirled around and smiled as she spotted the latter standing with Hibiki. And Hiroi, Hibiki waving furiously while grinning like a mad man. She jogged over, and was immediately bombarded with a hail of questions.

"Akemi, how did your exam go? What was it like? Wait don't tell me I know it's supposed to be confidential. What about the written exam? How was it? Did you pass? What about the English papers? Was it hard? Oh! Oh! And the—"

Akemi laughed, cutting the questions off. "Oh, Hibiki, one question at a time!" She chuckles and the girl squeaks and highs her, "I overexerted myself towards the end, when the Zero-Pointer showed up and some idiot decided to blow it up and let the rubbles rain down on the other examinees." She huffed, "I... Had a bad flashback and kinda overcharged it all and blew it to ash."

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Hibiki screamed and Akemi scratched the back of her head, "did you pass? Did you pass?"

"Pretty sure!" She nodded, "I definitely aced the English exam. Pretty sure I passed the Japanese and Mathematics, probably only barely, and the others should get a decent 60-70 present." She hummed, "I got about 67 in the practicals so..." She grinned as Tenya's jaw dropped a little.

"Wait, Akemi, you scored over sixty?" He exclaimed, "by self-scoring, I think I got a little over fifty-two but sixty? That is wonderful!" Akemi chuckled a little, but then spotted Izuku heading home by the gates.

"Oh!" She exclaims and turns back to Tenya, "wait here for a second, okay?"

She snuck up towards the green mob of hair, before pouncing on him and making him scream bloody murder.

"What the— Akemi!" Izuku groaned, "what is it this time now?"

"I'm so Introducing you to Tenya and Hiroi!" She squealed and dragged him off and in front of the trio.

"Well as you know I've been working as Toshinori-san's assistant in quirk research for a while now, " She said, "And this, is by training buddy! Izu, say hi!"

"You!" Tenya did that weird realisation look with wide eyes and gaped, "You're the one who jumped up at the robot, correct?"

"A-ah y...yeah!" Izuku stammered a little before calming down, " Midoriya Izuku, nice to officially meet you!"

"Izu!" Hibiki pounced on the poor boy and hung herself all over him, "How did your exam go???"

"I... Not good." He sighed and Akemi raised an eyebrow, "I..." he glanced at her, and sighed. "I barely passed most of the written exams... Got a little better in Mathematics and English, mostly since Akemi had been talking non-stop in it. But I probably failed the Practicals..." He sighed. "I've only got 17 points..."

"What?" Tenya exclaimed, "I though for sure you must've getting a high score, after all you were the one who demolished the Zero-Pointer!"

Ok. What the hell.

"MIDORIYA IZUKU YOU DID NOT."

Izuku shrunk in on himself and Akemi pulled out one of her thicker notebooks and began chasing him around, trying to smack him.

"I told you not to break the temporary barrier! You blew your bones up didn't you! You absolute Idiot! You just got your quirk this morning! Don't go blowing your bones up with it! WAIT TILL I TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT THIS!"

"Akemi-san I'm sorry!!!"

Tenya was gapaing at them. "Wait, wait wait." He cut in, "This morning?"

Akemi stopped and pointed at Izuku with a furious, accusing finger, gesturing wildly.

"This guy! Has a hibernating quirk, for the past. Eleven. Years!" The trio gaped, "and he finally unlocked it, this morning, so I placed an energy block on him so he won't damage himself." She huffed while gave Izuku the dirtiest glare _ever_, "Then he went and broke it, then demolished the Zero-Pointer!"

She then raised her book and continued to chase him around, screeching her head off until she was saddling him and smacking him and he was screeching for mercy.

"DON'T BREAK YOUR BONES NEXT TIME!"

* * *

Please RnR for Midori's survival!


	49. Chapter 46: Letters

Akemi hadn't been able to contact Toshinori-san.

For the last week, she've spammed the man almost non-stop and all she got out of him was 'paperwork', and Izuku is so anxious he's starting to look more and more like a dead fish each time they saw each other.

"Izu?" Across her Izuku seems to snap out of his stupor, and blinked up at her rapidly.

"H-hu?"

"Why are you looking at the fish like that?" Inko-san asked from next to her. Ever since that Chrismas Ever, The Midoriya has been inviting Akemi over for dinner as frequently as possible; sometimes she would drag Kōki along too.

Inko-san wanted to inform the police, but she almost begged them to not; despite not being a hero, Kimura Geikyō is a powerful man. The works of his child and a few others won't be hard for him to silence and this will only worsen everything.

She still remembers the look on their faces when she told them about the threat— the twin looks of furious desire to kill her father in the most painful way possible.

Looking back, it was kind of funny. She chuckled, and finished the last bit of rice in her bowl. Kōki is in the kitchen right now, helping with the dishes. As she packed up the bowls Izuku went into the living room and picked up the dumbbell.

She stared after him with worry, then began to walk into the kitchen, where Kōki is currently pitting aside some dishes. Inko-san had argued against that, but Kōki insisted on helping out and in the end the Kimuras stubborn genes won.

"Oh, Sis, almost forgot." Kōki suddenly spoke up in that 'I-don't-care-a-thing' deadpan voice of hers and dried her hands, pulling out an envelope from her pocket. "Your letter arrived."

"THE F— SAY SOMETHING SOONER!"

About the same time Inko-san's fretting voice drifted in and the two shared a look, yeah. They got his letter as well.

Akemi walked out of the kitchen and saw Izuku walking towards his room.

"Letter arrived?" She asked.

He nodded, eyes downcast and Akemi sighed, patting his back.

"I know, sorry for smacking you back there. I didn't know about the girl." She smiled, "That's a pretty heroic thing you did back there."

Izuku forced a smile and she patted his back again, waving her letter.

"I'll be opening this in the other room, " she grinned as his eyes got wide, "Good luck!"

Then she skipped down the short corridor and into the guest room, and took a deep breath, then opened the letter.

A projector fell out, and Akemi started as Toshinori-san's image appeared, yelling his catchphrase.

_"I'm Here... As a projection!"_

"What the—" she screeched and almost fell, and he explained that he'll be teaching in UA, Oh. That's what he meant by paperwork.

_"Young Akemi, as expected, you did fairly well in the written exams." He said, "and as for the practical section, you've scored an impressive 66 point, which lands you in forth place..."_

Akemi smiles, forth, huh, not bad. "... If that's all to the exams."

Her head whipped up. Huh?

_"Because unlike explained in the presentation, the practicals are also scared by another point system!"__"Rescue points!"_

Akemi gaped at the explaination. Wait a second. Back then. Overexerting herself...

_"Kimura Akemi, 53 points!"__"Congratulations, Akemi, for you have exceeded all my expectations, "_

_"UA Entrence Exams Practical scores No. 1: Kimura Akemi!"_

**"WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTT???!!!???!!!"**

* * *

Please RnR for more... updates? (Already updating 3-4 times a day)


	50. Chapter 47: First day

First day of school.

Akemi ain't satisfied unless she arrives first.

And so she did. She reached the school gates two hours before the bell rung and skipped into the empty hallways and into an empty classroom, feeling incredibly pleased with herself.

So sitting down in her seat by the window, forth seat of the row, she pulled out her notebooks and began scribbling into it, waiting for her classmates to arrive.

She didn't really caught anyone's attention, at first, a teen with red and white hair walked past her without sparing her a glance, Yaomomo greeted and chatted with her for a little as she took the seat behind her, as they were in the same class last year. The maybe Bakugou guy didn't even look at her. It might be a bit of a shock but when there's no one around Akemi prefers the quiet.

Then finally, Tenya arrives and a grin split her face.

"TENYA!"

She squealed and waved energetically, causing her friend to squawk then sigh in exasperation and her classmates to start and look at her.

"Akemi, would you please..." He sighed as Akemi chuckled. "Pipe down..."

Faintly she heard someone ask Yaomomo if they're always like this, and she decided to put up a show.

"NOPE!" She grinned and hopped over her desk, pouncing on the poor guy and shaking him into oblivion, "WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!"

That should answer the nosy guy's question.

"Wait, DUDE!" At the loud exclamation, Akemi turned to the door and saw a teen with red hair gelled up straight pointing at her, a girl with pink skin following behind, "You're the one who freaking demolished the falling stones, aren't you?!"

Ah, someone recognised her. Akemi grins and lets go of Tenya, causing him to fall to the ground in an ungraceful manner, then turned to face the new comer.

"Yep!" She exclaimed, skipping up towards him, "Kimura Akemi, At your service!"

"What?!"

The teen almost screamed, eyes wide, the pink skinned girl was slack jawed behind him, staring at her.

"What?" She tilts her head.

"You're the one who came first in the entrance exam!" The girl pushed the redhead out of the way and pointed at her with an accusing finger, "aren't you?!"

"Yep!" Akemi popped the p, grinning, "I got them with the rescue points though, I would've score a forth place without them."

"Still!" She gestured wildly, "That's so manly!"

Akemi grinned, "I'm just awesome." then she dabbed.

The redhead laughed. "Kirishima Ejiro! Nice to meet you, first place!"

"And you too!" She grinned, "Oh, and this is Iida Tenya, he's one of my best buds." She lifted Tenya by the back of his collar and tilted her head. Tenya fumbled and hurriedly made her let him go hand straightened himself.

"A pleasure!" He said, all stiff and Akemi rolled her eyes.

It was then a loud noise rang out from behind them, they turned around, and saw that it was the maybe-Bakugou guy, who've just slammed his foot onto the table in front of his.

"So you're the first place, huh?!" he said, lifting his chin to glare down at her, "Think you're better than me? I'm gonna crush you!"

Akemi blinked once, then twice, then remembers how Izuku was then they first met.

OH.

She smiles creepily and cracks her knuckles.

Bakugou Katsuki, huh.

This will be FUN.

* * *

Please RnR for Akemi to prank Kacchan!


	51. Chapter 48: Meetings

Izuku really didn't know what to expect for the first day of school.

But certainly, not this.

As he found the door to the 1A classroom he took a deep breath before pushing it open. He already know that Akemi will be in the same class as him, but he wasn't sure about his other classmates.

Let's hope he isn't classmates, or god forbid, seatmates with Kacchan...

The prayer was unanswered.

He opened the door to Iida scolding Kacchan for putting his feet on the table and Akemi watching with a... wrong... smile. But as soon as she spotted him, her expression turned mischievous and she hopped towards him.

"Izu! Would you mind telling me," She grins, and Izuku shivers. "If this, is the Kacchan you've told me about~?"

"Y-Yeah...?" He stuttered at little at her... off-ish grin, "Why do you ask...?"

"Oh just making sure I won't traumanise the wrong person." she relaxes and hums, then peeks over his shoulder.

"Ah! That curly hair!" A voice cried and Izuku whirled around. And much to his surprise it was the brown-haired girl he saved back at the entrance exam. She approaches him with a bright smile, "You're the plain-looking one!"

Izuku smiles brightly, once upon a time he might have gone red and stammered and tripped over his words, but after Akemi's shamelessness he is basically immune. "You passed! just like Present Mic said!" The girl cheered, "But of course you did, your punch was amazing!" she gestured around and grinned, Izuku smiled back.

"No, no! You also saved me back there!" He waved his hands around, "I'd say we're even."

"Pfttt." someone next to him stifled a laugh, it was Akemi. "I've wanted to say this for soooo long, but dude, you look like a T-rex."

Izuku blinked and looked down at his hands, held up and fretting around and blushed a little. "Akemiiiii..." He groaned, and behind her Iida-kun chuckled.

"Oh! Are you his friend?" The girl tiled her head and looked towards Akemi, who proudly nodded. "I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation? What do you think the teachers'll be like?"

Akemi was about to open her mouth when a gruff voice spoke up, and their class teacher entered the room in the form of a yellow caterpillar.

* * *

Please RnR for Akemi to not steal Aizawa-sensei's coffee!


	52. Chapter 49: Control

Shouta wasn't expecting this from his class this year.

When he read through the files of the members of his class, he knew some of them would be trouble, and from the teacher's section on Kimura Akemi he's pretty sure he'll need twice the aspirin this year.

But no. He didn't ask for this. Why the hell did Nezu put her in his class, dammit.

After calling Bakugou, who had the highest physical fitness score of the class, for the demonstration, and having announced that the last place would be expelled, he observed each of his students with careful eyes, narrowing them a little when he spotted Midoriya Izuku's interaction with Kimura Akemi, as he handed him his hand and the girl took it, her own glowing with her quirk's golden light.

Huh.

When he watched the entrance exams he would admit that he was a little stunned by the full potential of Kimura's quirk and what it implies, and Midoriya's odd strength which seemed to have gone out of control when he took down the Zero-Pointer. But the biggest difference between the two would be the careful, precise control that Kimura displayed, and Midoriya is armature at.

And from what he just saw here, Aizawa huffed as he remembered the golden ribbons of light that mirrored Kimura's quirk, it would seem that Midoriya had been letting someone else do his job for him.

* * *

Akemi's a lifesaver.

As Izuku readied himself at the starting line of the 100-meter sprint next to Kacchan, he felt her energy limiting his and letting a safe amount of One for All charge his legs he shot off with speed, gold and green coiling around him and he finished just barely after Kacchan.

Kacchan was staring at him. Wide eyes with shock and fury. Izuku started slightly, remembering how much his explosions had hurted, but gulped and met his eyes with a determined gaze.

He seemed startled, at first. But then pulled his upper lip back into a snarl.

Izuku made through his tests in a similar manner, and wasn't at all surprised to see that Akemi is totally enjoying herself. She had nearly broken every record for each test: she finished nearly as quickly as Iida did for the 100 meters dash, accidentally crunched the grip test machine and dabbed as she did the long jump with nullified gravity and explosions that launched her too far for them to see. Not to mention the long-distance run, she partially aced it with draining the gravitational energy around her, singing and waving as she passed all along.

He really didn't know whether to laugh, or cry.

* * *

After observing the many tests, Shouta sighed and made his decision.

Despite the potential he showed, Shouta isn't going to let some teenager who had to rely on someone else to control his quirk so he wouldn't render himself useless to stay in the hero course.

So as Midoriya Izuku walked within the circle and pulled back his arm, he sighed and activated his quirk.

* * *

Please RnR for no broken bones!


	53. Chapter 50: Throw

Izuku stared with shock as the softball landed not even 50 meters away.

What?

How...

He stared at his hand, then up at Akemi, whose eyes were wide with shock too, when his teacher spoke up.

"I erased your quirk."

He whirled around to see his teacher's scarf float off from his shoulders, revealing a pair of yellow goggles hanging from his neck, and his eyes widened with realisation.

Eraserhead.

His quirk was erased.

The scarves, now revealed to be a capture weapon, snapped around him and pulled him close.

"From what I can tell... You can't control your quirk, can you?"

"W-what? But sensei, I've been using it all along—"

"Let me rephrase that." He said, louder this time so everyone could hear him. "You can't control your quirk without her help, can you?"

The class began mumbling, from over his shoulders, Izuku can see Akemi's eyes widen.

"Those golden light... They're not from your quirk." He said, "are you planning on incapacitating yourself once they aren't around, and leave others to save you? And," He glanced over his shoulder, "helping your classmate like this... You're hindering him, you know. Care to explain, Kimura?"

Akemi stiffened a little behind him, and Izuku realised something.

Her father is a strict man. He recalled. He must've talked to her like this all the time.

"I- "

"Akemi, please undo the block."

He spoke up before Akemi could even get a word out.

"Izuku..." She protested, but Izuku shook his head.

He can't always rely on others. Akemi've already saved him too many times, but she isn't always going to be here. He'll have to learn to control it.

"I've got a grasp on it now. Please let me try." He lied. He still couldn't control his quirk, but he has an idea.

Aizawa-sensei raised an eyebrow at the declaration, and released him. "Kimura, undo whatever you did." He began walking away, "I've returned your quirk, hurry up and get it over with."

He looked towards Akemi, whose eyes we're downcast as she stood there. She glanced at him and he nodded, so she raised her hand, and it glowed.

Izuku glowed with golden light, before it condensed and left him like a beam of laser and returned to Akemi's outstretched hand. She held the condensed energy and raised it to the sky before releasing several enormous blasts of crackling lightning with light that outshone the sun and lit the entire campus in sight with blue, before she lowered her hand and nodded.

This amount of energy... Izuku watched with awe. Akemi's power... Hu. His classmates were startled as they gaped at her, with blue electricity crackling around her arm and singed clothes, in shock.

"It's done." She said, loud enough for him to hear.

Izuku turned and made his way back in the circle, took a deep breath, pulled his arm back and threw.

* * *

He could tell the boy was lying.

But whether he prepares for an honourable defeat here by using all his strength or chicken out and show that he doesn't have any control doesn't matter. Either way he has no potential and he'd leave disappointing his little power regulator.

He watches as Kimura withdraws her power and shoots out an impressive light show of electricity. To others perhaps it looked like a reckless display of power, but Shouta couldn't help but nod, impressed. Every single strike of lightning and power was entirely in her control. She has potential alright. But she'll have to stop butting her nose into other's business.

However he did notice the light shift in Kimura's body language, and how she seems to avoids his gaze. It could pass as shame, but there was something familiar in her eyes that he couldn't quite place.

He turns his gaze back towards Midoriya, and sighs as he pulls back his arm once more and prepares to throw.

Zero Potential. He snorts and crosses his arm, and watches, as the kid began to throw...

And charged every last drop of his quirk into his finger, launching the ball across the field.

He straightened.

Oy... Are you serious? His eyes widened, as the kid curls his arm back up and holds up a fist.

"Sensei..."

He grins with slight tears in his eyes.

"I can still move!"

He grins, this kid...

His thoughts were cut short as a loud voice from behind him screeched with fury.

* * *

Please RnR for comic relief!


	54. Chapter 51: Two

Shouta would have stopped her, of course, but this is too fun to miss.

"MIDORIYA IZUKU YOU BIG. FAT. IDIOT!!!!"

He watched as Kimura's clipboard- which he was fairly certain wasn't on her when she got here- made contact with Midoriya's head, and the boy yelped.

"Oww!"

"'I've got a grasp on it you say' couldn't you have waited a second before you freaking snapped your finger in half? You. Big. Reckless. Dummy!" With every word Kimura smacked him with the plastic that Shouta is sure his head is becoming more and more familiar with, Midoriya dodged around but without his quirk the girl is certainly faster than him.

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't care! What kind of GRADE A IDIOT uses a quirk they can't control to break their fingers? YOU!"

"Kimura." He calls out and the girl looked over with her leg still swung around Midoriya's shoulder to hold him still, "Let go of Midoriya, it's your turn."

She removed herself from the lock and brushed herself off, pointing an accusing glare at the boy, and crossed her arms... Where did the clipboard go? Nevermind.

He looked over at the boy, who scratched the back of his head with his good hand, looking sheepish, "sorry Akemi..."

"Don't give me that!" And there's the clipboard again... Shouta sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Kimura." The girl stopped and looked up at him, "Quit it, or are you giving up on your turn?" He sighed, and tossed the girl a softball and she caught it with ease, before giving one last glare to Midoriya and power-walking away to the circle, and breathed in deeply, and grins like a maniac.

Then she proceeds opened her mouth and screeched, with a voice clearly reinforced with sound energy, causing them to cover their ears.

**"LISTEN UP! MY DEAR QUIRKY COMRADES! IN THIS WORLD, IT'S EITHER YEET, "** she took a step backwards into a ready position, a soft swirl of winds exploded from her and the ring of grass near her died, accompanied by a tree a little into the distance. She then curls her body into a stance to launch the ball the farthest, and continues, **"OR BE YEETED!"**

She then pulls her arm back and the ball, her arm, and the air around her glowed, wind swirled and as she prepared to swing her arm she screeched.

**"SUPER KINETIC ENERGY OVERCHARGE x INFINITE GRAVITY DRAIN, PLUS WIND POWER EXPLOSION, "** she swings her arm and it was like a hurricane blew out. A large explosion sounded and a track of lightning arched into the atmosphere, accompanied by swirling golden light ribbons.

**"FUCK YEAH BABE!"**

The ball disappeared and the wind settled. The girl stood, grinning widely as she watched the distance sky, before turning back to them and dabbed.

The class cheered and shouted with awe. He dragged a hand down his face and groans as he remembers a certain loud blond in leather.

Oh my God there's two of them.

* * *

Please RnR for more memes!


	55. Chapter 52: Yeet

Ochako was aware of the pair of golden eyes that have locked onto her after her turn at the ball-throw. And it's starting to make her uncomfortable.

She glanced at one of the most powerful members of the class and gulped, Kimura Akemi had finished second in the Quirk Apprehension test, it seems. She glanced at the board and found herself not at the bottom of the list and sighed with relief.

Then Aizawa-sensei announced that none of them had zero potential and he won't expel any of them yet, and she sags.

However, as Aizawa-sensei dismissed them and they began to walk back to change, she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

"Ochako-chan?" It was Akemi-chan, eyes bright and sparkly as they gazed into hers.

"Y-yes...?"

"Please yeet my dad into the sun!"

"Eh?"

She turns towards Izuku Midoriya and the Engine Boy, and asks.

"Is she always like this?"

And simultaneously, they responded.

"No. She's usually worse."

* * *

Please RnR for Ochako-chan!


	56. Chapter 53: UA

UA High School.

A prestigious and top-tier Hero school in Matsutafu, in her halls walks her intelligent and and proud students, experienced educators who are professional heroes and...

"HIIIIIIIBIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—!"

"AAAAAAAKEEEEEEEMIIIIIIII—!"

"Oi! Wait up for me ya idiots!"

"No Running In The Halls!"

... Three idiots and their 'parent'.

Crash*

Bang*

Cue Izuku screaming*

Here comes the yellow caterpillar*

* * *

Please RnR for Aizawa-sensei's sanity!


	57. Chapter 54: Clipboard

Soon after the Quirk Apprehension Test, and after accompanying Izuku to the infermary (to chew him out), Akemi found herself tapping her foot impatiently outside the teacher's lounge.

Where the hell is that big idiot?

She glanced at her watch and huffed, fiddling with her French braid.

It was in a complicated braided updo this morning, but she's lazy. So, meh.

"Kimura."

She turned around and found Aizawa-sensei standing behind her, staring down at her. She took a rapid step back to increase the space between them.

She's fine with peers sticking close to her. But she is not okay with adults.

"What are you doing outside of the teacher's lounge?" Her homeroom teacher asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Waiting for Toshinori-san." After a second of hesitancy, she replied. They haven't really talked about how to cover her connection to him yet, but she already has a vague idea of how to cover for that.

Aizawa-sensei's eyebrows seem to climb up higher, and the familiar voice spoke up behind her.

"Ah! Young Akemi! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Akemi sighed, and whirled around.

"Toshinori-san."

He chuckled nervously, which looked weird in his powered-up form, and pointed at the door.

"Let's take this inside, shall we?"

A few minutes later the trio is sitting around a table, Akemi Toshinori-san a shrunken down Toshinori-san on one side and Aizawa-sensei the other, glaring at them with dark eyes that made one of the two gulp.

"Well?"

It was Akemi who spoke up.

"For the past year and more I have been in charge of monitoring Toshinori-san's quirk energy levels, as the usage of his quirk is severely damaging his life energy." She said, rather bluntly. "I met him at the Sky Egg Incident, where my friend was severely injured."

"You were there at the Sky Egg Bombing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We were shopping in the area." She shrugged. "Then it started hailing debris all a sudden and I tried to shield her. I got hit and was injured. It was supposed to be a fatal head wound but my friend, with evolved healing and her quirk Wound Transferal, decided it's a good idea to take my wound for me."

Now both adults were staring at her.

"... She lived." She added, and they both nodded, in relief.

"This still doesn't explain how you know about his other form."

"Bumped into him in McDonald's." She shrugged, "recognised his Quirk and Astral Energy. Cursed and flipped my tray then he called me to UA the next day to talk to Nezu-san."

Aizawa-sensei looks as if he was about to smack his head against the wall.

"And your connection to Midoriya?" Aizawa-sensei asks and they start. He rolled his eyes.

"All Might, you came to watch his quirk apprehension test today and Kimura, you and Midoriya aren't from the same school but still knows each other. Even an idiot will know something's up."

Akemi glances at Toshinori-san, who gave her the OK. "Izuku met Toshinori-san after the slime villain incident. I bumped into him later on and I sensed an abnormal amount of energy in him despite he claimed he was quirkless. So I went ahead and checked and found that he has a hibernating quirk and kicked him to the gym to train his quirk out with Toshinori-san. It manifested on the day of the entrance exam so I placed the block on him."

Across her, Aizawa-sensei facepalmed.

"And you didn't inform me before I concluded that he didn't bother learning to control his quirk?"

Akemi sighed. "I was about to. But he went and broke his finger."

She then remembered what she was here for, and turned to face Toshinori-san.

"Toshinori-san." She smiled, "Recovery girl is looking for you, and, "

Pulling out her clipboard she smacked the back of his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, to use your time _sparingly_!"

* * *

Shouta watched with amused eyes at the scene before him. A teenager smacking All Might around with her clipboard (which he still has no idea where it came from) and the man dodging while looking incredibly guilty, a weird combination. But at least she has a method to keep idiots under control, despite being a little bit of an idiot herself.

"What part of sparingly do you not understand? I told you to detransform at every chance you get, not transform for every little thing!"

"I'm sorry!"

He might consider getting a clipboard too.

* * *

Please RnR for Aizawa-sensei's clipboard!


	58. Chapter 55: Wait

Hibiki couldn't wait.

She's in UA. UA for god's sake. It's one of Japan's top schools! And not only it's heroics department. It's General Education Department is excellent, too! They offer regular classes in the morning and based on your career choice, gives you a set of specific courses in the afternoon. It's awesome!

And of course, aiming to become a doctor, Hibiki is going to have biology and chemistry in the afternoon, along with several medical courses.

Hiroi got in the Management Courses, and she couldn't be any happier for him.

She still remembers the morning Akemi broke down their classroom's door in Soumei, screeching at the top of her lungs that she's in just as Hibiki hugged her and showed her hers and Hiroi's acceptance letter.

They had a little baking party at Akemi's home later on, to celebrate their acceptance since her dad isn't home yet.

Hibiki looked around to examine her new classmates (and targets for torment), hoping to find someone interesting when... Ohhh the shadows under that guy's eyes looks almost as heavy as Akemi's when she isn't wearing make up. And his hair is purple!

And _OHHHHHH_ he sits in front of her.

Hibiki really, really couldn't wait.

* * *

**Sorry but I had to say this. Poor Shinsou.**

**Please RnR for Shinsou's sanity!**


	59. Chapter 56: Not Likely

Ever since she knew that all members of the dubbed 'Soumei's crazy Trio and parent' had all gotten into UA, Momo've been prepared for this.

Not that she dreaded it or what, but sometimes it's best to be prepared.

Second day of school.

She arrived early, but not earlier than Akemi-san. No one is earlier than her. She greeted her as she passes her desk, the girl's scribbling into her notebook at usual and Momo realised that their English teacher is in for a surprise. But no. She isn't preparing for this.

But _THIS_.

About fifteen minutes before classes would begin, almost the entire class have arrived and are either chatting or sitting quietly. Akemi-san is sitting on Iida-san's desk, chuckling as she drew something in his notebook. It was then a rapid set of footsteps sounded down the hall and the door was thrown open.

Hibiki-san crashed into the 1A class of UA high school dragging Seiba-san behind her, like she did to the three other classrooms of Soumei Middle. Surprisingly, this time, there's also a purple-haired teen behind her, with heavy dark circles and a look that screamed 'I-have-nothing-to-do-with-this'.

"TENYA! AKEMI!"

Iida-san stood up. And letting go of the purple-haired boy, Hibiki-san and Seiba-san crashed directly into him, laughing enthusiastically. The four of them tipped and tripped over the table, landing in a heap on the floor as Midoriya-san and Ochako-san stared on with shock.

Then Akemi-san, having dodged the human cannon, screeched at the top of her lungs, **"DOGPILE!"** And grabbed Midoriya-san before joining them in a pile of limbs, causing the greenette to yelp in alarm before a crash sounded, and the tables around them tipped to the floor.

The class and the purple-haired teen watched on with wide eyes and gaping jaws as Akemi-san stuck her head out and laughed, screaming 'daily group hug' again before wrapping her arms around as many of them as she could.

Well, now that their class have been introduced to the daily antics of the 'Soumei's crazy Trio and parent', they better be prepared.

Because it's only going to get worse.

And now that they have recruited new members, Momo shook her head fondly, even she doesn't know if the school will still be intact be the end of the year.

It's not likely.

* * *

Please RnR for UA's survival!


	60. Chapter 57: Show off

* * *

"Talking"** = English**

* * *

Akemi kinda want to kill herself now.

Actually, she don't need to. The boredom's doing that for her.

Akemi slammed her head onto the table and silently groaned to herself.

no she is not dissing him. Present Mic is awesome, but...

Oh god that accent.

She rubbed her forehead, the southern Hohana Area have always been more popular with foriners, and after going to school and living there for three years and the latter, her entire life, she simply found most of the other school's English course...

Lacking.

"And can anyone tell me, which sentence structure on the board is incorrect?"

And he's giving his lessons in Japanese. who teaches English in Japanese???

Izuku shot her a 'nothing-I-can-do-about-it' look and shrugged, so Akemi sighed and pulled out her notebook and began to read through the material Mr Underthorn assigned her to analyse.

After a while, out of pure curiosity, Akemi glanced at the board and chocked on her own spit.

THAT'S SOMETHING SHE LEARNT IN PRIMARY SCHOOL, DAMMIT.

As she chocked, she coughed and Present Mic looked at her.

"Aha!" He pointed at her, "Kimura, you had the highest English score out of all the examiners, correct?"

She looked up, and decided to ensure she won't be disturbed for the rest of the lesson.

"I would expect to." She deadpanned. **(A/N: She has a perfect British accent)**

There was a beat of silence. "Nice Accent!" He complimented, "Now can you answer question 9 on the handout?"

She glanced at the handout that she haven't even touched, then at the answer that someone (The eletric guy) wrote on the whiteboard and chocked again.

Fixed phrases and grammar? She learnt fixed phrases and grammar from primary school!

Oh, well, she doesn't mind showing off.

* * *

Please RnR for my sanity. (This amount of updates is driving me crazy.)


	61. Chapter 58: Nutella Croissants Reprise

Lunch.

Tenya sighed a little as the bell for lunch rang, and Present Mic dismissed class, then counted from three.

Three...

Two...

One.

As Present Mic opened the door to exit class, Hibiki barged in, causing the pro-hero to dodge to the side so he wouldn't be crashed into.

"AKEMI!!! I'm here with lunch!" She sang, swinging the lunch bag in her hand.

On her desk, Akemi grinned and dove for her school bag, where she pulled out two paper bags.

Oh, no.

"Nutella Croissants!"

OH. NO.

* * *

**RnR for Class A's safety!**


	62. Chapter 59: Annoy

1A somehow ended up surviving hers and Hibiki's craziness.

She's impressed.

Akemi giggled at something on her phone and pointed it out for Hibiki, who laughed. (More like screeching her head off. But who cares?)

She stretched and told Hibiki all about yesterday, and together they rounded up a plan.

To annoy 'Kacchan'.

As much as possible.

They're gonna have so much fun.

* * *

**Please RnR for their pranks on Kacchan!**


	63. Chapter 60: Battle Simulation- Prologue

Unlike her other classmates, Akemi has been sort-of dreading the Hero Basic Training.

Cause she knew Toshinori-san is going to pull something. Something stupid.

"I AM..."

She facepalmed.

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

She headdesked.

As her classmates gasped and 'ooh'-ed and 'ahh'-ed in awe, Akemi was trying her best to restrain herself, so that she won't end up throwing a clipboard at his head.

What's with that line, you big dummy?! I expected better from you!!!

And how he is walking. Oh my God, he is so stiff that anyone should be able to see that he is actually nervous.

"I am the one to teach you all Hero Basic Training." He announced, hands in fists at his hips. "It is a subject where you train in different methods to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject!"

Akemi sighed. Well thank God she usually writes adventure genre, that requires like a ton of fighting moves and knowing how it feels should help her write.

"Let's get right into it! This is what we'll to today—" Oh my God what the hell that position. "Combat training!"

Combat?

Huh...

Interesting!

He then announces they'll be using their costumes and Akemi grinned like a mad man, causing Izu to look back and gulp. Their costumes glided out from the retractable shelves and Akemi's eyes locked onto her number. 19, huh?

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

She immediately bounced over, snatched her suitcase and cheered, lifting it over her head, and spun.

* * *

"Ne, ne, where's Akemi-chan?" Ochako looked around, but Akemi-chan is nowhere to be seen. A few of the other girls looked around, but didn't see her.

"In the stall!" She startled and looked towards one of the bathroom stalls, and from it, Akemi exited.

And her costume is so cool.

It consists of a large, loose hoodie, a pair of high waist skinny jeans with a thick belt and two more this one's hanging loosely around her waist like leather rings. She's also wearing a loose, large scarf that she charged with her quirk to make it float, it drifted around her and shielded her face from view, but never her eyes. She also had a large, recurved bow hung over her shoulder and a quiver of arrows with slightly blunt heads. Not fatal but certainly dangerous looking.

Her entire costume follows a strictly blue and golden colour scheme, Ochako gaped for a second and then cheered.

"You look soooooooo cool! Akemi-chan!" She complimented, as the girl laughed and held out her hand, "You look like an assassin or something!"

"I know, right?" She grinned, "That's the kind of feeling I'm trying to recreate, plus, " she pulled down her zipper and underneath it is a long-sleeved turtleneck with a sort of vest over it. "Fire-and-waterproof shirt with bullet proof vest. I'm trying to be practical here. I made sure to add in that this thing has to be strong and protective against any form of attack. Explosions, fire, water, wind, ice, blades, whatever."

"That's... Clever." Momo-chan spoke up from behind them, "but what about electricity?"

Akemi-chan blinked and slapped her forehead.

"Right— I never really told any of you my quirk—" she sighed, "Eletricity doesn't really work against me. I'll just absorb it. Fire normally don't but they can burn my cloths off so I made them fireproof." She grinned.

"Oh, right!" Jiro-chan blinked, "you didn't tell us what your quirk is yesterday!"

Yesterday, in the changing room the girls were chatting and discussing their quirks, but Akemi-chan ran off to visit Deku-kun before it's her turn.

"What is it then?" Momo tilted her head, "Is it some form of electricity or elemental manipulation...? But you wouldn't be immune to electricity then..."

"Oh. It's a little OP." She hummed. "Sorcery. But that's just a shortened form for 'Convertable Energy Manipulation'. It's actually 'Complete Convertable Energy Manipulation and Charged Energy Telekinesis' but that is too much of a mouthful. So I went ahead and skipped the 'Telekinesis' part."

For a moment there was silent in the room.

"Oh my God that's so useful!" Ochako cheered, "so you can use heat and electricity and light energy to charge yourself and attack others!"

"Well, that." She scratched her head, "And Gravitational energy, elastic energy, kinetic energy, chemical energy, electromagnetic energy, nuclear energy, life energy, quirk energy— which is what you call quirk factor but it's actually just energy— stamina energy and bio-electricity. Maybe more. I forgot." She listed and shrunk in on herself.

Okay.

That.

Is seriously OP.

* * *

**Plz RnR for Akemi to fight Todoroki!**


	64. Chapter 61: Battle Simulation 1- Teams

Izuku is not nervous.

Nevermind. Izuku is very nervous.

He glanced at Akemi, who looked so cool in her hero costume, then at Uraraka-san and blushed red at her skin-tight costume. Okay, whoever the hell in the support team thought it was a good idea to put a teenage girl in a skin-tight costume isn't qualified to be on the support team.

"Yo, Izu."

He squawks and turned to find that Akemi had sneaked up on him, a hand on her hip as she greeted him with a smirk, her costume consisted of only blue, black, and gold, and it looked amazing on her. His eyes shifted towards her hair and frowned with puzzlement at the complicated hair-do that is different from the one she wore to school this morning.

"What's with-"

"The hair?" Akemi grinned, "I just love doing my hair. It's what my mom taught me, probably the only thing she taught me, aside from walking and talking and... ya know." She shrugged and Izuku realized with a jolt that with her mother out of the country all the time, she must not have a very deep connection with her. And that made him... sad. Not mad, no. he isn't mad at Akemi's mother. He just finds it... depressing.

As All Might explained the rules of the Battle simulation, he wondered briefly if he would be paired with Akemi- It would cirtainly give him an upper hand, since Akemi's quirk and his compliments each other, so does their style. Izuku's all about brute force, Akemi's about tricks and agility. Plus they both have a head for strategies and the strategies that Akemi cooks up are so ridiculous but also so ridiculously useful that no one else could cook up.

But then All Might announced that the teams will be picked by random and Izuku could only cross his heart and hope for the best.

* * *

When it's announced that she would be in Team G, Akemi wished Izuku good luck and joked that he should pray that he won't end up facing her, then headed over to the electric guy, whose name is apparently Kaminari Denki.

"Heya!" The yellow haired teen turned towards her and grinned, to which she grinned back. "So you're the one who came in first in the entrance exam? Man, I guess I can count on you, huh?"

"Definitely." She grinned, she already like this guy. Glancing back Akemi spotted Izuku blushing in front of Ochako-chan, then she looked towards Toshinori-san, who began announcing who will be pitched against who.

"First Battle, Team A vs Team D! Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochako, verses Bakugou Katsuki and Iida Tenya!"

Ooh... This is gonna be interesting.

* * *

Please RnR for more of Kaminari!


	65. Chapter 62: Battle Simulation 2- Start

Young Akemi's face was grim as she watched his successor's broken form on the screen.

He didn't like that look. It's not only anger. There's sympathy, and quiet anger. He used to think that Akemi's anger burned hot, but that is certainly not the case.

Her face is dark and shadowed with wrath. Angrier than he've ever seen. And that look in her eyes... It was almost haunted.

He gave her a concerned look, and the girl caught his eye. She flashed him a smile and suddenly the quiet anger was gone and replaced with the usual playfulness, albeit a little anger lingered, it no longer looked as terrifying as it was.

Toshinori looked away and proceeded to choose the next team— it's probably his imagination.

* * *

She's mad.

Akemi's excellent at masking her emotions but ever she had let the shadows slip.

Akemi is MAD.

That's abuse. It doesn't matter what form it is in, physical, verbal, sexual. Abuse is abuse and it makes her mad.

She caught Toshinori-san glancing at her, and pulled up a quick playful expression. Usually her cheerfulness is real, but even Akemi has her own secrets and suppressed emotions.

Kaminari is staring at the screen, wincing as he muttered something to himself, Akemi isn't sure what, she didn't catch it. She wasn't paying attention to whatever Toshinori-san was saying either, as it was only a brief analysis of the battle between Izuku, Ochako-chan, Tenya and that Explosive abuser.

"... And onto our next battle teams!" She snapped out of her thoughts, as Toshinori-san plunged his hands into the two boxes, "Villain team G, verses Hero team B! And due to our previous building being destroyed, we shall move to a similar building just beside it." He pointed towards the monitor and towards the other building beside the completely diminished one, "This building has more rooms and corridors on each level so it will be slightly harder, beware!"

She rolled her shoulders and grinned, the lingering dark thoughts fading at the upcoming challenge.

You want a fight?

I give you a fight.

* * *

Denki doesn't really know a lot about Kimura. In fact, aside from her having an amazing quirk and coming first in the entrance exam he knew nothing about her. So he is slightly unnerved when he saw that dark grin on Kimura's face as they walked through the corridors.

"Em, Kimura?"

The girl snapped her head towards him and blinked, before grinning wide. "Sorry. I was thinking. But I already have a pretty good strategy cooked up so we should be fine."

"Huh, cool!" Denki blinked. She already has a strategy in her head? That's fast! "What is it?"

"First of all. What is your quirk?" She asked.

"It's 'Electrification'." He answers, "I can cover myself with electricity or discharge it. But I can't really control that discharge part."

"Good. Because I can." She grins at him. "Mine's 'Complete Convertable Energy Manipulation and Charged Energy Telekinesis' for the telekinesis part I have better control over liquids than solids, but I can just melt whatever I want by overheating them, so." She shrugs, unaware of his shock.

'Complete Convertable Energy Manipulation and Charged Energy Telekinesis'? He doesn't remember much from his Physics classes but there are a ton of different energy types out there— and complete control of it? With telekinesis?

That's seriously OP.

"Wait- woah." He shook his head, "your quirk is amazing!"

"...Not really." Kimura states, frowning. "My quirk requires an enormous amount of concentration. If I charge myself without completely concentraing..." She winced. "When my quirk manifested, I drained the life energy of my entire garden and demolished half of it. And if I hadn't released it, it wouldn't have been the garden that's blown up. It would've been me. A slight slip of concentration would result in me blowing up myself and killing everyone and everything around me. It's either I blow up, or I lose control and drains everything and every one around me and literally become a black hole of energy." They reached the top floor, where the bomb is placed. And she grinned.

"Luckily, I have a very good control of it."

And with that, she pressed a hand to the wall, and activated her quirk.

* * *

Please RnR for Todoroki's PoV!


	66. Chapter 63: Battle Simulation 3-Strategy

Shouto didn't really know what to expect from his two opponents.

He doesn't know what Kaminari's quirk is, as he hadn't used it in the quirk apprehension, and as for Kimura, she seems to have a powerful enhancement quirk, one which she can convert to a form of biological electricity.

If so, it should be easy. The two would most likely split up, and from the speed he saw from Kimura yesterday, immobilising her would be the best option.

If so, the battle will be over in a second.

As he walked into the building, one of Shouji's arms morphed into a mouth and spoke.

"One of them's on the top floor." He said, "The other... I can't hear them."

"It doesn't matter." He interrupted. "It doesn't matter. If they attempt to fight a defensive battle... I'll end it quickly."

"Go outside. It's dangerous." He reminded before pressing his palm to the wall.

Ice spread rapidly, covering every last surface and sealing everything within. After a second, he continued his way into the building, Shouji following behind him.

However, after opening the door at the end of the entrance hallway, he stopped dead.

The floorplans... It's not supposed to be like this.

Where's supposed to be an internet of rooms and corridors are now a big, open hall, with multiple arches to support the structure. His ice covered everything but this isn't a good sign.

Then he felt his ice change slightly, and they melted.

Shouto took a step back in alarm, as the water flooded down and covered the entire floor of the hall before freezing again, into ice much harder and smoother than his own.

There was a thwip and a thud, and when he turned around, his teammate was unconscious on the floor, and a laugh sounded from behind him.

* * *

_"Ice is a part of Todoroki's power." Akemi explained, "with little to no knowledge of our quirks he will want to immobilise us as soon as possible. So he will most likely freeze the building."_

_"He can?!"_

_"From what I've seen of his power, yes." Akemi looked around, "fortunately, I'm no slouch at moving on ice."_

_She pressed her hand to the walls of the first floor, the concrete melted under her touch, charged to the brim with heat energy as a small weed by her feet died, the molten stone moved at her will and reshaped into arches and columns, leaving behind a set of sealed stairs and another open, she smiled and turned to look at her teammate._

_Kaminari is staring at her, "and what about me? Or the bomb?"_

_"Oh that, " she grinned, "I already know."_

* * *

Shouto barely dodged a kick aimed at his side, he grabbed their shin and ice spread along the pants leg of his attacker, but it shattered barely after forming and with a skilful spin they landed and glided gracefully across the ice.

Kimura Akemi.

The golden-eyed girl grinned at him, her boots now bearing skating blades.

"Nice play with the ice, Todoroki-kun." She commented, "too bad you're facing one of the finalists of the regional figure skating CHAMPIONSHIP!"

And with that, she kicked off the ice and into a spin, gold surrounding her body and the blunt blades slammed into his left side, forcing him off balance as the girl landed a little to his left, skidding back enough for him to use some of his large attacks.

This is an open area. He gritted his teeth and send out a wave of ice, shooting towards the girl. She raised her arms to protect herself but it's no use. It encased her and he straightened, before moving onwards to the stairs.

* * *

_"God, you are seriously overpowered." Denki shook his head as Kimura sealed the bomb within a room, the concrete melting at her will and leaving no signs of the door._

_"I know." The girl replied cheekily. A pile of unwrapped electric wires at their feet. They have insulated the room with the rubber first before sealing it with the concert, so their attacks later won't harm it._

_"So, what to do with the wire?" He asked as the girl picked up the metal._

_"Well, " she glanced up, and touched the floor with her other hand, "we lay a trap."_

* * *

Akemi hummed as she admired the ice from the inside, it's beautiful, really. Too bad she's going to destroy it.

With a simple overheat the ice melted and she walked out of her encasement, the water flooding the floor as she bounded Shouji and walked to the stairs she sealed, melted the thin concrete, and made her way upstairs.

Sorcery skills: Overheat!

She can charge things with heat energy and melt or even vaporise them!

"Kaminari? What's the situation?" She whispered into her comm, it glitched for a short moment before her teammate's voice rang through.

"He isn't up yet. Should I charge the wires yet?"

"No." She glanced out of one of the small windows allowing her to see the second floor. While reconstructing the building she made sure to create secret passages. And with what little interior designing she learnt from her father's notes she know how to properly hide something. And that's why she took out Shouji first. With a sensory quirk the passages would be useless, but now, she grinned as she saw Todoroki step into the web of bronze wire she laid on this floor and linked to the room Kaminari is stationed in, now Todoroki has no way of knowing where she is.

"Now."

* * *

Upstairs, Kaminari nodded and grasped the wires, before covering himself with as much electricity as he could. The web of bronze flared to life, and a pained cry sounded.

He let go of the wires and ran out of the room. Akemi (she insisted) is a genius. She laid the entire second floor with bronze wires and melted only the ice of all levels but the top and the second. She also had their room heated to the ice won't reach them, and since the bomb room is sealed, Todoroki will never find it.

The second floor's ground is wet from the water flowing past, so the electrocution is going to hurt, and since electricity can't hurt any of them, it's going to be awesome.

* * *

Shouto groaned as he struggled to get up. Electrocution? How did they...? He stood up, wobbly before steadying himself, but before he could straighten an arrow slammed into his side and he chocked before stumbling.

"Yo." His head snapped up with alarm and in front of him stood Kimura Akemi, at the end of the hallway with her skates ready and a bow aiming dead at his chest. "Ever heard of bulletproof vests? Cause I don't see any on your costume."

He glared at the girl, who sighed and shrugged, before grinning like a mad man and she dashed towards him.

The last thing he know, was eyes like molten gold, starting at him, and at a sharp blow at the back of his head, he blacked out.

* * *

Please RnR for a recap of Izuku's battle with Kacchan!


	67. Chapter 64: Battle Simulation- Epilogue

"What the hell..."

"What's with that OP quirk?!"

"Awesome! Girl power we go!"

Tenya watched with amazement at Akemi's application of her quirk.

"Oh my God Iida-kun!" Uraraka-san turned towards him, "Akemi-chan is soooooo cool! And that skating! How did she know how to skate?"

Part of the class turned to him, and a few of his classmates started bombarding him with questions. Tenya blinked for a moment before smiling proudly.

"Akemi isn't exactly a champion." He stated, "but she did make it into the finals of the figure skating regionals so she is rather good at it."

"Woah, talk about skills!" One of his classmates, Kirishima, he believes, commented, "Man, as expected from the no. 1 of the entrance exam!"

At the corner of his eye, he frowned as he saw Akemi standing in the corner, as if trying to hide in the shadows.

* * *

When Izuku woke up, he was in the infirmary.

Again.

His head hurts and he couldn't really remember what happened. He started at the ceiling, blank-eyed as he wrecked his brain for his memories, then his eyes widened.

'Right... The battle trails...'

_"I am the 'Deku' who can do it!"_

_Running down the halls in blind panic, powered by One for All charged into his legs._

_Fighting with Kacchan, his explosions and screams._

_"If you can do it, then why are you relying on that shitty Golden-eyes' quirk, huh?!"_

_Reaching the room directly underneath Uraraka-san's..._

_'I'm sorry, Akemi'_

_The golden energy of Akemi's barrier shattering, along with his bones._

_"—Smash!"_

Izuku sighed and slapped a hand on his forehead. "Dammit..."

The curtains were pulled open.

"Izuku."

Izuku turned, standing by the curtains was Akemi, she looks fine, no injuries or whatsoever. Changed out of her hero costume and hair in a style she called a twisted Chignon updo.

"Akemi..." He blinked, the look on her face is... Unusual. Akemi always looks cheerful, he've seen her break and cry, he've seen her angry but never... like this.

She is calm. Calm and a little sad. It looked like disappointment but not quite. She is averting her eyes and staring at the ground, and finally, he realised what this look is, and why he've never seen it before.

True to Iida's words, Akemi is partially shameless. She jokes openly and doesn't avoid sensitive topics, but she does it in a way that is considerate. She is a very open person who can just screech embarrassing things at the top of her lungs or view them indifferently and objectively.

So he've never seen her look like this before.

This isn't disappointment.

This is guilt. This is shame and Izuku couldn't help but feel surprised. Why would Akemi look like this? Why would she feel guilty? Or ashamed? Is she ashamed of herself? Is she ashamed of... Him?

"How long?"

The words jolt Izuku out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw that Akemi is looking back, the sad look still in her eye but softer, less striking but in her amber eyes they still stood out.

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?" She asked, "you and Bakugou."

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked, and his eyes widened. She saw everything— "No! Nothing! Kacchan was just angry! It's really—"

"Angry at you for getting a quirk?" Akemi interjected, "angry that you are catching up and getting stronger? Angry for what, Izuku?" Her expression twisted, "the way he was treating you, Izu, it reminded me of _my father_."

Izuku stopped.

"Izuku this is... this is..." she shook her head, searching for a word for it then finally sighed, "abusive." She said in english, seemingly giving up on finding the word in their mother tongue, taking a seat next to him, "I... I know I'm always loopy and loony and messing around but Izuku, I'm not stupid and definitely not an airhead." He glanced at her, "Of course, I might be wrong about Bakugou. But there's something so terribly wrong between you two, something rotten and I... Izu I don't want you to go near him ever again."

"Akemi..." Izuku started, "you... You're right, in a way."

Akemi looked up.

"There's— there's something so terribly wrong between Kacchan and me I don't even know where to start. I used to call him my friend but... Well, you crashed into the picture and then I have a friend." Akemi looked close to tears, "But Akemi, I want to fix it."

"Izuku—"

Izuku shook his head. "Akemi, I don't want to fix it. I need to. There's so much wrong between me and Kacchan I don't even know if we can go back and fix everything but I want to at least, try, I—"

_"There's nothing wrong with avoiding your problems, Izuku!"_

Izuku looked up; there's a tremor in Akemi's voice that made him feel like she's about to cry but he then noticed that she wasn't about to cry because she already is. "The relationship between me and my father is so rotten that I turned away and ignored it, it wasn't so bad at first but I don't want to face it and I let it be." She sobbed, "I shut him out. Ever since the first time he threw me down the stairs I shut him out and left it there. It's better this way because it's so bad that I don't want to fix it any more! And there's nothing wrong with it!"

Izuku stared blankly at Akemi's face, at her crying face, twisted with pain and hate.

"I hate him, Izuku." She finally said at length, "I hate him so much and so I left it be. You can't control what others do, Izuku. You can't control what they think about you. So please, I... I don't want you to get hurt. So if it's all you can do, please, just leave it be."

He said nothing when Akemi curled in on herself and sobbed, all he did was offer her a shoulder to cry on.

Cause for Akemi, it's all he could do.

* * *

Outside the door, Toshinori leaned against the wall heavily.

Just what happened? What had happened between Kimura Geikyō and Kimura Akemi to make this girl cry like _this_? To make her feel so vulnerable and alone?

He didn't like what he just heard. Not one bit.

* * *

**Please RnR for tissues for Akemi.**


	68. Chapter 65: Ringoki Road

Shouto on his way to the station when he saw her.

Kimura.

Dressed in casual clothes, she's smiling as she chatted with that friend of hers from General Education. The purple-haired teen that got dragged along standing a little to the side, looking annoyed as the white-haired girl with the twin tails introduced them. She soon bid them goodbye and walked in his direction.

He turned to walk away, but then she bumped directly in his back and stumbled to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't watching—" she looked up, and blinked.

"Todoroki?" She straightened slightly, and as her hood slipped off he found this scenario incredibly familiar— have he met her somewhere else before? With a sigh he offered her a hand and she took it, pulling herself up. "Thanks. Oh, and sorry about hitting you with my bow. I should've just drained you instead of smacking you like that. It was stupid." She grinned and he raised an eyebrow.

"It was a combat exercise. Don't apologise." He said, and turned to continue his way to the station. The girl jogged by him and caught up.

"Hey, how does it feel, to have ice powers?" She asked, staring at him with curious eyes, "is it really cold, or are you not bothered by it?"

He glanced at her, a little annoyed, "The cold never bothered me."

She snorted out a laugh; he gave her a weird look.

"You just quoted a Disney Princess. Technically queen but whatever." She chuckled, "never took you for that type, Peppermint Swirl!"

Peppermint Swirl?!

He glanced at her, bewildered. She only chuckled and pointed at his hair, grinning.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, heading in the same direction. Shouto gave her a slightly alarmed look as she got on the same train as him, but by the surprised expression on her face she probably isn't following him on purpose.

"Actually, I have a question." Shouto asked after a while of standing by the girl in silence, "Your quirk seems to be rather extensive." She glanced at him, "what is your quirk? I still haven't figured it out."

"Oh. It is very extensive." She nodded in answer, "it's... Rather unusual, actually— it's a form of manipulation and alteration, albeit mutated." She sighed. "For convenience, I call it Sorcery. But it's actually 'Complete Convertable Energy Manipulation and Charged Energy Telekinesis'."

His head whirled around to look at her. What the name implied...

That is a lot of power. Overwhelmingly so.

"I know. It sounds powerful. It sounds amazing and stuff." She grumbled, "it's not. A slip of concentration and I become either a freaking energy black hole or a ticking time bomb. And that is not cool. Not at all."

He looked away. A weakness, huh.

"A little stupid to give away your weaknesses, isn't it?"

"Well giving away weaknesses to enemies is stupid, but to an ally it's smart." She retorted, grinning, "So someone who knows you've got your back covered, right, Peppermint Swirl?"

He rose an eyebrow, and decided to look away.

The girl continued to babble and held an one-sided conversation for several minutes, but quieted after that.

When the train arrived at his station, he stood up and got off, Kimura following behind him.

He gave her a slightly surprised look. So she lives nearby, huh? Throughout his entire way back to his house he expected her to turn off in another direction, but she didn't and stuck next to him the whole way. And finally when he arrived at the Hōhana area he turned to face her.

"You live in the Hōhana—?"

"Peppermint Swirl, You live—?"

They stopped and Kimura giggled. "Yeah. I live here." She answered.

He glanced at the casual clothes she has on, they are all normal brands, nothing expensive or what you'd expect a rich kid would wear but then he noticed her shoes, well nevermind.

They continued their way up the hill, taking the same route until almost halfway up the slape and at the Ringoki lane, conveniently the same place where he...

Kimura took a turn for the Southern Area, just as he turned for the Northside. He stopped a little, before turning around and calling out.

"Kimura."

The girl turned around. Golden eyes staring at him with a questioning gaze. Very familiar, like he've seen them before.

Last Christmas Eve—

"...nevermind." He shook his head. What are the odds, really? He turned around and began to walk away.

Little did he know Akemi was staring at his silhouette with a stunned gaze, blinking slightly.

"...the scarf guy?"

* * *

**Please RnR for Todoroki to figure it out!**


	69. Extra Chapter 4: Lookin' good

**Ok. I just noticed that besides a few moments in the hospital scene I never described what Akemi n co looked like. So I'm making up for it.**

**You can skip this chapter if you want.**

* * *

Kimura Akemi

A rather short girl (shorter than Izu, taller than Uraraka) with skin more on the pale side. She has a mature face-shape and a Eurasian look. Golden hawk-ish eyes, black hair tipped with amber reaching mid-back which she ties in many different styles every day, and parted bangs.

Ueno Hibiki

An even shorter girl with a frail frame and peachy healthy skin. She often looks as if she might break at the smallest kick. An Uraraka-like face, long white hair in low pigtails, and round doe eyes.

Seiba Hiroi (this doesn't really matter but whatever)

A boy about the same height as Iida Tenya. Black hair, grey eyes, tanned and lanky. His hair is in a hockey cut.


	70. Chapter 66: Lunch Trilogy

Katsuki isn't sure what the hell's wrong with him.

When he watched the Battle Simulation Trails, he was stunned. He can't beat her. Deku's damn little power regulator and training buddy— he can't beat her.

This is something... Unsettling. He've always won, he's not strong, he's the strongest, he's the BEST.

But as he watched golden-eyes, half-face and Ponytail oh the screen, he trembled.

This isn't right.

He can't... He can't beat 'em.

Then the nerd called out to him, and he slowed down to talk.

Deku was all stuttering when he tried to talk to him. What borrowed power? Aizawa-sansei already told them that Deku had a hibernated quirk, and Golden-eyes is helping him get used to it.

And what's with that 'Watch out for Akemi's antics' comment at the end?!

* * *

_Wednesday, Lunch Break._

Katsuki opened the classroom door.

Golden-eyes and her damned loony white-haired friend, Pigtails is having lunch in the classroom, playing Uno while watching memes on Youtube, laughing their heads off as they fought over a sausage.

What the heck?

The two turned to look at him, and he slammed the door close.

* * *

_Thursday, Lunch break._

Katsuki slammed the door open.

They are in the classroom, again. This time they've already finished lunch and Golden-eyes is playing some kind of air guitar and Pigtails is imitating some kind of rock n roll singer.

What the hell?

He slammed the door close.

* * *

_Friday, Lunch Break._

Katsuki kicked the door open.

They are here again, and Katsuki stared as Pigtails and Golden-eyes danced Gangnam Style wearing sunglasses and with music blaring from their phones.

What the FUCK

He slammed the door close.

* * *

**Please RnR for the 1A classroom door to be repaired!**


	71. Chapter 67: Alarm

Akemi looked up, confused.

"What's that alarm noise?" Hibiki asked.

"Probably nothing." She shrugged.

They glanced at each other and continued their game.

About twenty minutes later a frantic Iida Tenya, looking as if he's about to pass out, slammed open the classroom door to find Kimura Akemi and Ueno Hibiki playing a clapping game inside, completely unharmed.

And the very same day, much to Akemi's joy and confusion, Tenya was made Class President.

* * *

**Please RnR for Tenya's heart. (He almost had a heart attack.)**


	72. Chapter 68: USJ- Prologue

School Trips.

Akemi loooooovvvveees school trips.

Because having school trips means she get to stay away from home longer and that means less time facing that bastard. And there's nearly nothing she'd like more than that.

She woke up early (nothing much, just about four in the morning), took a long shower, did her hair in a particularly pretty and complicated twist-crown braid with ribbons completed with a rose bun, and with a large grin left home at about half pass five to get to school. Kōki threw a slipper at her for being so loud but Akemi didn't care. It's a field trip. Her first field trip in UA!

She really couldn't wait.

Things usually goes wrong around her, but this is a school trip and this is gonna be awesome because it's a frigging school trip and nothing will go wrong. She knows it.

She mean, what _could_ go wrong?

* * *

**Please RnR for Akemi to never say that again.**

**'I mean, what could go wrong?'**

**Just about everything.**


	73. Chapter 69: USJ 1- Villains

Izuku sat beside Akemi on the bus.

And he deeply regretted that decision.

Because right now, this girl is having a violent curse-off with Kacchan over nicknames. She called him 'Bakagou', he called her... Em. He'd rather not say.

On his other side sat Asui-san, who tilted her head and commented how Kacchan wouldn't become a popular hero, to which he blew up.

"Hah?! What the heck do you mean?!"

"See? My point is proven."

Akemi snickered, but then turned towards him.

"Right— Izu. Hand." She held out her own, "The block."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kirishima-kun blinked, "Midoriya, your quirk was hibernating for almost your entire life, right? It's so manly of you to apply for the exams quirkless!"

As Akemi poured her golden energy into his wrist, Izuku stammered a little and scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah. I suppose." He grinned, "I've wanted to become a hero all my life, so..."

"Even so, I've never heard if quirk hibernation." Asui-san spoke up, "It's supposed to be really rare, right? I don't anyone else here have experienced it."

For a short moment Akemi went still, and Izuku gave her a worried glance.

"Actually I did." She spoke up, looking up. "My quirk hibernated for two years; I got it when I was six."

"Really?" Kirishima-kun turned towards her, "why, though? I thought only quirks difficult to control hibernates!"

"Yeah." Akemi nodded, "My quirk is pretty hard to control. In fact the slightest slip of concentration can kill me."

"Eeh?!" Uraraka-san leaned forwards with shock and intrigue, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Never got the chance." She shrugged. Izuku glanced at Aizawa-sensei, he seems to be listening in. "I... Actually, if my quirk had manifested any sooner, I really would've died." Akemi now looks a little sad, a small smile on her face. "Sure, I was treated as quirkless for two years of my life, but to be honest, I'm glad my quirk hibernated."

"But how so, kero?" Asui-san asked, "Akemi-chan, your quirk seems really strong, and you don't seem to have any trouble controlling it."

"That's exactly it." She sighed. "My quirk is 'Sorcery', or rather, 'Complete Convertable Energy Manipulation and Charged Energy Telekinesis'" those who didn't know jolted with surprise, from across her, Kacchan's eye twitched. "If I lose control, I can kill not only myself but also everyone around me." She twirled a stray strand of her hair, "I can drain energy, and that means I can become a black hole of it and drains everything around me before I blow up, or starts to drain endlessly, converting it all to one particular type of energy and releasing it in the same time. It've happened."

"W-what?!"

"When it manifested, I killed the entire garden." She sighed, "And a weed equals to about a billion volt of electricity. Do the calculations."

The class shivered at the thought. Akemi gave them a strained grin. The topic then changed to his quirk, and the girls themselves began chatting about Akemi's ever-changing hair-styles.

"Alright settle down, settle down." Aizawa-sensei's voice called out, "We're almost there."

* * *

Shouta sighed in relief when he got off the bus.

It's so stuffy in there. And the teenagers, god... Any longer and he might just throw himself out of the frigging thing.

The students oohed and ahhed as they entered the USJ, but his gaze is on Kimura.

From what she said... Shouta sighed; Kimura's quirk is very powerful. From the name and description he already knows that. But what she just said to her classmates were... Unsettling.

He frowned in thoughts as thirteen explained the basics of today's training and gave a speech on rescue missions. Her quirk is intriguing, potent and extensive, her control is excellent but from what he've seen, there's a lot more to her powers than what she displayed in the apprehension and combat exercise. He thought she was too lazy to stretch her quirk, but that is clearly not the case.

She is most likely scared. Training with her powers is hazardous. And he supposes it's only normal she didn't take a risk like that. Without a proper supervisor exercising her quirk would be toying with death.

He had his eyes locked onto the girl, when all a sudden she started and her head whipped towards the centre of the dome. Shouta turned to see what she's looking at, but found nothing. Until—

A black mist appeared, and the girl took a step back. Eyes wide. Shouta gritted his teeth as he strides forwards to shield his students.

"Woah, that's fast!" It's Kirishima. "Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?"

Midoriya began to walk forwards, but he snapped.

"Don't Move!" The teen flinched, from the corner of his eyes he kept a careful eye on his kids until he pulled on his goggles. People began to pour out from the wall of black smoke.

"Those are villains."

* * *

**Please RnR to wish class 1A luck!**


	74. Chapter 70: USJ 2- Cold Eyes

When that dreadful wave of psychological energy and quirk energy hit her in waves, Akemi knew something was wrong.

Psychological energy usually stays within a person's mind, allowing her to vaguely see how many there is, how strong of a feeling they are experiencing however never what emotions they are experiencing. But when it overflows, it means the feeling is too strong to be contained and Akemi has only felt that a handful of times.

From herself.

From Izuku,

And that overwhelming sense of helplessness and dread in the ruins of the Sky Egg Tower.

This... This is bad. Akemi gritted her teeth and burned away the waves of malice, hate and the 'want-to-hurt-want-to-destroy-destroy-destroy—', and straightened.

These...

These are villains.

"Thirteen and Eraserhead, huh?"

The deep voice sent a chill down her spine.

"The teacher's schedule we received the other day said that All Might was also supposed to be here..."

Akemi froze.

They... They are here for Toshinori-san. She gritted her teeth and silently released a gentle wave of pure psychological energy to burn out the suffocating fear and venom in the air it's not partially strong and her classmates couldn't feel both, actually. But to her it's overwhelmingly dense and almost painful.

Akemi glanced at Ochako-chan, who was slightly shivering and being to hyperventilate, then at Izuku, who's only sweating a little. She extended and hand and tapped Ochako-chan's temple, feeling the 'oh-my-god-I-might-die-here-please-what's-going-on-I'm-scared' rush pass before drawing it away into light energy in a soft glow. She relaxed a little and looked at Akemi, who smiled a little before turning her attention back to the monologuing villain.

"All Might... The Symbol of Peace..." He seems to sag, "Not here."

"I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids?"

She froze. And in front of her Aizawa-sensei's... No. Eraserhead's bandages unfurled and whirled around him protectively.

"V-villains? But this is a hero school! There's no way that they could get in a hero school!"

Her classmates began to panic. And Akemi whirled around.

This is bad...

"It doesn't matter if it's supposed to be impossible!" Finally, she shouted out loud, releasing a wave of wind to catch attention. "What matters right now is that they are here, and we need to stay calm. Remember, no amount of anxiety can change the future and no amount of regret can change the past. Now calm the hell down and face it so you don't need to regret anything!"

Momo-chan stepped forwards, nodding. "Sensei, the sensors?"

"We have them, of course, but..."

"We don't know whether they only appeared here or around the whole school, but either way the sensors are not responding." He turned to her, "Kimura, do you sense anything?"

"Yeah." Akemi replied, tensing up as she felt what type of energy it is, "But this quirk uses the Astral Energy of the user."

"Astral...?" Thirteen turned to face her, "what does that mean?"

"There are only one type of energy that Akemi can't manipulate." Izuku explained, starting on in horror, "which is Astral Energy, which basically is the essential Life Force to any sentient creatures or beings... While Akemi can drain their Life Energy to knock someone in a coma, she can't remove their Astral Energy, so she can't kill any self-sentient beings." He gulped. "She can't help here."

"Thirteen, start the evacuation." Eraserhead said, "try calling the school. Those villains have something that counteracts those sensors... Kaminari, see what you can do about that." He turned to face them, "And and you, Kimura." Akemi looked up, "See if you can contact Yagi or Nezu, tell them to get All Might here. You worked with him, so you probably can find them with your quirk better. According to Nezu one of your abilities should be able to do this."

"Oversoul." Akemi nodded, as some of her gaped turned to gape at her. "I'll contract Toshinori-san to have All Might and the staff come here— and no, guys." She turned back to face her classmates, "I didn't work with All Might. I worked with his secretary on quirk research."

She stretched and sent out a pulse of sonic wave with electromagnetic energy, and locating Nezu, who is closer, sent out a quick message.

Sorcery Skills: Oversoul!

With temporary energy links Akemi can create a mental bond between teammates as the intermediary, or send simple messages.

'Nezu. This is Akemi. USJ under attack, villains, sensors disabled. Get Toshinori-san.'

She nodded towards Thirteen, "Got him. Hopefully Nezu-san will get it soon enough. It might take a little time."

"But what about you sir? With so many villains here you can't possibly fight them alone, your fighting style—"

"You can't be a hero with just one trick." The man interjected, "I'm leaving it to you, Thirteen."

And with that, he leapt down the long flight is stairs and whipped out his weapon.

"Head to the entrance now!" Thirteen called out, and grabbing Izuku's wrist she pulled the teen along. But then stopped and wheeled back as the feeling of a quirk activating hit her.

That black mist!

Seconds after the energy hit her a wall of black fog else from the ground, and the same gruff voice spoke up.

"I won't let you."

He then began monologuing and Akemi had no time to listen to him. Sending out several sound wave pulses her eyes widened as she felt a physical body beneath the mist and gritted her teeth.

However, before she could do anything, Bakagou, that bastard, and Kirishima leapt forwards and launched an attack.

"Wait— you're aiming the wrong place!"

But then the mist laughed and black surrounded them all, and the next thing she knew, she was falling.

* * *

"This turned into a bad situation, though, kero."

Izuku shivered a little. Thanks to Asu- well, Tsuyu-chan, he was saved. Sero is next to him, coughing out water and slumping on his back.

"Yeah. From what the villains said..." Izuku mumbled, "they know about UA's schedule! Looking at the big picture, they probably set up the media intrusion that day to get information... This is a planned attack."

"But... It's not like they can kill All Might, is it?" Sero said as he climbed up from the floor, "he isn't the no.1 for nothing, after all."

"That's true but... Sero-chan, " the teen eeked a little at the name, "Don't you think they're here because they have a way to kill him?"

Izuku's head whipped up in alarm. If that's so...

"They just told us they'll torture us to death... I hope we can hold out until All Might arrives..." Sero gulped, but then Tsuyu-chan whirled around and looked at the water.

"Kero!"

* * *

"Watch out!" Akemi's hand whipped out and with a pulse of energy, slowed her fall and dropped safely on her feet into a roll. Next to her Todoroki landed gracefully and she caught Toru-chan just in time.

"Oh! Here come the kids!" One of the villains shouted, Akemi whirled around, "DIE!"

With a simple stomp a blast of electricity stroke him dead in the chest and he turned into crisp.

"Todoroki!" She called, the teen nodded, and the entire zone froze. A simple kick to the ground and he skating blades activated, appearing in a flicker of solid light.

"Get a hold of yourselves. You're an adult, aren't you?"

"Isn't it shameful to lose to kids?"

She dropped Toru-chan by the mountain of the landslide zone and kicked off skating, as Todoroki froze the villains she spun and charged with kinetic energy she slammed her blades into their crotches and punched them dead in the throat.

"That's a little dirty, isn't it, Kimura?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's effective." She turned back and grinned, "it's just another weakness." Then without looking, she strikes an approaching villain in the eyes.

* * *

"Sero. Are you ready?" Izuku turned back and asked.

"Y-yeah." The teen took a deep breath, and he gave a thumbs up. He grinned back wobbly, and turns and jumps off the bow of the ship.

"DIE!!!!"

Pointing his finger at the water, he fires off a Delaware Smash with as many powers Akemi's block allows him with his arm and the water parted, golden energy assisting the force. Behind him Tsuyu-chan leaps off and catches him by the waist, and as the whirlpool pulls in the villains, Sero fires off his tapes, which bounded the villains in a large white ball.

They landed by the lake, and looked around.

"We should avoid the central area, and head to the exit." Izuku pointed out.

"That's true." Tsuyu-chan said, "Aizawa-sensei has drawn a large number of villains to the plaza..."

True. Izuku realised, and too many of them.

"...I think he exerted himself, jumping into that crown of villains to protect us. Aizawa-sensei, I mean." Izuku said, faintly.

"W-wait. Midoriya, are you planning to—" Sero stared at him, "you might get in his way!"

"I won't." He replied. "But I think we can find an opening and lessen his load."

Tsuyu-chan's eyes widened, "we can fend off the villains before they reach him."

* * *

"Kimura." The girl stood up, as the villain she just knocked down was frozen over by his ice, "you should go. Check on the others." Shouto raised a hand, brimming with cold mist, "I'll deal with them here."

"Gotcha!"

The girl glance to his back and raised a hand. electricity exploded around her and the villain's kinetic energy disappeared, dropping to the ground. He covered him in ice and nodded in thanks.

"Then I'll be going." She called, "have fun interrogating them— oh, and give that staff guy a kick in the crotch for me." He rose an eyebrow, and she explained. "He snapped one of my arrows." As she turned around, he suddenly remembered.

"Oh." She looked back, "and Kimura, watch out for the hand villain, the bird one and the black mist."

The girl nodded, and leapt away with swirling golden ribbons. He glanced at the staff villain, and kicked him in his pants.

* * *

"Hey, Midoriya, don't go attacking recklessly, okay?" Sero warned.

"I know." He replied. "We'll run the moment things aren't as dangerous."

They kneeled down by the shore and watched as Aizawa-sensei fought. For a moment things seems to be looking up, but then the villain with the hands all over his body grabbed him, and...

His elbow...!

It's crumbling.

Aizawa-sensei's quirk flared and he pushed the villain away, leaping back and continuing to fight. But with one injured arm his efficiency clearly dropped.

"You're so cool... You're so cool!" Izuku couldn't hear what the villain said beforehand, but his voice alone gave him chills down the spine. "By the way, hero..."

"I'm not the last Boss."

The bird villain was suddenly behind him, and with wide eyes and silenced screams, Izuku watched him single-handedly crush his teacher to the ground.

Again.

Again.

And Again.

"Let me tell you... Eraserhead..."

"He is the anti-Symbol of Peace... The bio-engineered... 'Nomu'."

The monster howled, and Izuku wanted to throw up.

It's an inhuman, beastly wail. This thing... This thing...

"I-i can't..." Sero retched, "this is... God..."

"Kero..."

That moment, the wrap gate villain appeared next to the hand guy.

"Shigaraki Tomura."

"Kurogiri. Did you kill Thirteen?"

"I have put Thirteen out of action. But one of the students with a speed quirk escaped."

"... Huh?"

The hand villain began scratching his neck, his nails digging deeper and deeper into his skin as he spoke how he would've killed this 'Kurogiri' if he wasn't so useful. Mumbling violently. The noise reached his ear and Izuku trembled.

"... We can't win against dozens of pros." He finally stopped scratching and said at length. " It's game over... Man... Let's go home..." He almost whined.

Go home?

After all this planning... For them to go home all a sudden... What's going on here? Are they really trying to kill All Might? What are they planning?

"...oh yeah. Before we leave," the hand villain turned towards their direction and grinned creepily.

"Let's smash some of his pride fist, shall we?"

The next thing he knew, he is right in front of Tsuyu. His hand outstretched to touch her.

But nothing happened.

"Damn it."

Aizawa-sensei.

Red eyes blazing and straining against the bird villain's strength, Aizawa-sensei's quirk cancelled out the decomposition quirk of the villain's hand.

"You're really cool..."

"Eraserhead."

The bird villain wrenched his head up. A crack sounded and his head was once again bashed against the ground.

He didn't get up.

Before he could think, Izuku moved. One for All charged into his limbs as he aimed a punch at Shigaraki.

"LET GO OF HER!"

His punch hit. A whirlwind blew up around him. The barrier was broken and the glass of the lights blew up, the villains near by was blown away, but his bones...

His bones are fine.

He finally controlled it! Izuku looked up, but then froze.

He had punched the Nomu.

When did it get here? He trembled, it disn't even... After taking a hit...

He didn't even budge.

He pulled back.

Their way to kill All Might.

Nomu. This must be it. The Nomu is what they are trying to kill All Might with.

No way... His barrier is broken and he's used up Akemi's powers, oh no...

The Nomu's eyes locked onto him, and he stumbled back, it reached out—

And froze.

Straining against something the creature whined and tried to move again. But it was almost like it has no strength anymore.

A crackle of electricity.

A massive blast of lightning, narrowly avoiding Izuku as a hand grabbed him and pulled him back, stroke the Nomu. It wailed and an incredibly familiar voice spoke up.

"Now. Do you know what happens when something tries to move, but constantly had the kinetic energy drained out of them?"

A figured dressed in blue stood before him, hand outstretched as her body crackles with blue electricity and golden light, not in gentle ribbons but whipping and whirling like violent, wrathful snakes. Loose hoodie blowing out with whirling wind, and in her other hand a bow with two sharpened titanium ends.

"Now you do."

Kimura Akemi stood before him, on her face the coldest, coldest anger he've ever seen.

* * *

**Next time: Kimura Akemi vs Nomu.**


	75. Chapter 71: USJ 3- Overdrive

Akemi stared down at the creature. Her eyes flicker behind her hand her heart twisted when Aizawa-sensei's mangled but still breathing body appeared in the corner of her vision. But she had to focus.

This amount of energy... That's almost Toshinori-san's level.

She kept her eye on the dark-skinned creature as the energy that kept flowing into her suddenly increased. She recoiled and the electricity around her spiked, the Nomu twitched violently and screeched.

This thing...

This thing's got no Astral Energy.

She gritted her teeth as the Hand villain, Shigaraki she thinks, moved. She jolted back and with the energy from the Nomu, blasted him back before narrowly avoiding that bird's fist. A sharp gesture sends the Nomu flying back with telekinesis, slamming into the mist guy.

"Izuku, go grab Aizawa-sensei!" She called out, landing lightly, "I can hold them off for now. Their quirks work on energy. I can counter it!"

"Akemi—"

She whipped around, "NOW!"

The thing slammed a punch in her side. She absorbed the shock and sent it right back at it. The Nomi stumbled and Akemi slammed her hands to the ground.

_Against real villains..._

_Three real villains..._

_I'll have to break the rules._

**Sorcery: FORBIDDEN MOVE- 1**

**OVERDRIVE**

* * *

Izuku wheeled around to look as a blood-curdling scream rang out from behind him. And for one moment, the world stilled.

The trees died. The grass rotted into nothing and even the wind was gone. The light turned dim and the air was cold. He felt light, as if gravity isn't working correctly and the sounds all around him silence. He couldn't even talk.

He could feel the vibrations, but nothing came out. He couldn't walk. He can feel that he's using strength but his body just isn't moving.

Then he could move again and he started with horror.

Akemi.

_'When I lose control...'_

'_I become a black hole of energy.'_

Light swirled around her. Electricity crackled as she lifted off the floor, the villains collapsed, barely sitting up as frost spread across the ground— heat energy gone from the air. The wind swirled around her and she suddenly crashed onto the ground. The only thing standing around her being herself and the Nomu.

Then she leapt back and stood on the water, which froze upon contact before exploding, overcharged with kinetic energy. They glowed golden and arranged themselves in thin, feather-like shards behind her, in the shape of...

"Wings." Tsuyu-chan spoke, "she made herself wings."

Izuku could only stare on with shock as Akemi panted slightly, before more trees died and she straightened, suddenly energised again.

"Ooh, I've wanted to try this for a long time." Her voice is amplified. As she grinned and rose a hand. Electricity crackling. "Now what, Shigaraki? Can you fight something that can recharge themselves whenever they get tired?"

This...

This. Is the true potential of Sorcery.

And this moment, Izuku can see precisely how dangerous Akemi can be.

* * *

Akemi isn't tired.

In fact. She can't get tired. Not when she is draining gravity in to replenish herself and her mental strength like that. She stretched her wings wide, and with a wide arc she slammed them down and the ice shards flew towards the Nomu.

She leapt off the ground, a hand reaching out to take away the monster's energy as it prepared to dodge, the ice slammed into it, shattering into snow and Akemi followed. Skating blades slamming into its abdomen, overpowered by kinetic energy which isn't charged into herself but her movements to prevent harming herself.

_Sorcery: Overdrive_

_The skill to feed her quirk via draining all energy available around her, and by overfeeding it, it would allow her to use all of her skills at the same time._

Akemi twirled around and tapped the Nomu, charging its body with her energy, ripping it from its position then tossing her across the ground and into the fountain. Shigaraki recovered and leapt for her, but she whipped a hand out and the snow turned into water, encasing the villain's body, leaving only his head untouched before she froze him, draining the heat away from the water.

"What the heck... What is going on here..." The man almost whined, like a child. "Nomu, beaten by an NPC? Impossible..." He growled and she shivered slightly. "Nomu... Kill her."

The thing leapt towards her, she recoiled back, the ground rising at her command to protect her, and she screamed.

* * *

Izuku was checking Aizawa-sensei's pulse when Akemi screamed.

"Akemi?!" He whirled around; the girl is holding her left arm tightly, trembling as blood seeped from red splotched skin.

_"If I lose control..."_

_"I'll become a ticking time bomb."_

A slip of concentration. That's all it took. Akemi held the broken skin of her left arm as it glowed slightly, using bio-electricity to speed up the healing process. The red rashed faded slightly and then disappeared. But Izuku realised with a jolt it's implications.

Having been researching her quirk with Akemi for months, he knows for a fact that it's incredibly hard to control. It required precise focus and concentration.

And the next slip up, it might not be just her skin.

It might be her arm. Her hand her leg or her...

Her entire body.

He recognised this skill, of course. They thought of it together. Overdrive, Akemi named it. Incredibly risky and draining, but still the safest out of the three forbidden moves.

However...

This skill carries a massive whiplash, and if misused, might cost her her life.

Izuku trembled, and watched, as Akemi rose her hand again, wobbly, and the Nomu leapt for her.

A crash sounded.

The Nomu stopped. Akemi looked up, face twisted with focus.

"IT'S ALRIGHT NOW."

"WHY?"

All Might.

"Because I Am Here."

He isn't smiling.

Akemi's eyes widened.

_She fell._

* * *

**Now you get what the wings on the cover image means.**

**Please RnR for more badass Akemi.**


	76. Chapter 72: USJ 4- Sacrifice

He watched as Young Akemi fell. The energy leaking out of her in the form of a violent whirlwind. She fell to her knees and gasped for air. Chocking. It took barely a moment to pick her up and another to return to his successor's side.

"All Might, Akemi...!" He reached out and he handed the girl's weak body over.

He's not physically tired. Not at all. In fact Toshinori isn't sure if she could. But mentally, the girl is drained.

"Izu..." She stumbled and held onto Midoriya's shoulder for support. Steadying herself before looking up. His successor is hyperventilating. She frowns and tapped his temple, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're overthinking." She said, standing up on her own. "So I borrowed your mental energy. It should last me till tonight, you overthinker." She sighed.

"Good job holding them off, Young Akemi." He patted the girl of the shoulder. "But now you need to head back to the entrance. Aizawa-kun needs medical treatment. Fast."

Young Akemi nodded, and strained a grin. She then helped Midoriya carry Aizawa, and the two of them, Young Sero, And Young Asui began to make their ways back.

He looked towards the creature, and his eyes narrowed.

"To- All Might."

He turned around, and Young Akemi rushed back towards him and grabbed his wrist. A gush of power rushed into him, refilling his energy.

"Stay safe." She said, considerably more tired than she was before the few blades of grass that were still alive in the area died, and she stood up straight.

"I will."

The girl smiled, turned around and ran to catch up with her companions.

"I've been waiting, hero..."

"You trash of the society...!"

* * *

Izuku glanced back as he carried Aizawa-sensei, side by side with Akemi.

Tsuyu-chan and Sero are cheering how All Might's here and everything's fine, but they don't know.

They don't know what Akemi and he does.

They don't know what kind of pinch he is in.

Akemi might have recharged him. She might have already weakened the Nomu, but...

But still...

As All Might grabbed the Nomu by the waist and slammed it down backwards, Akemi seems to freeze.

"Akemi?" He stopped, as the girl slowly turned back to look into the thick of the smoke, trembling with each move. Her golden eyes are wide, the black of her pupils almost swallowing her iris.

Then without a word, she lets go and leaps into the air.

"Akemi!"

* * *

"Is... That how it is...?"

Toshinori gritted out, as the claws of the Nomu dug into his sides.

"If you were trying to stick him in the concrete to immobilise him, then it won't work." The hand guy said, grinning creepily. "Because the Nomu is as strong as you... Good work, Kurogiri."

He cried out as the claws dug deeper. Hands leaving the Nomu's waist to pull at his arms. But he didn't need to. Because the next moment, an arrow pierced through the air and through the creature's one exposed eye.

A wail sounded, and Young Akemi landed near him with grace, bow raised and another arrow ready in hand.

"All Might!"

It's Young Midoriya. Running towards him with One for All coursing through him, hoping to reach him before the wrap gate—

"Get outta my way, DEKU!"

An explosion sounded, and Young Bakugou came flying in, grabbing Kurogiri's metal brace as another hand— Young Akemi's hand, pulled him back. She dropped his successor a little bit backwards before her skates activated and the floor froze over.

Young Todoroki stood a little in the distance, panting slightly as he nodded towards Young Akemi.

"I got your message." He said, walking towards them, as the ice spread along the Nomu's body, stopping just before it reached him. "So I pulled Bakugou along."

"Thanks." Young Akemi answered, relief evident in her voice. And Toshinori wrenched the Nomu's claws out, landing with a summersault next to the red-and-white-haired teen.

"Argh!" Young Kirishima came crashing in from the sky, forcing Shigaraki back, just as Akemi raised a hand and immobilised him, lightning crackling around her hand.

"The symbol of peace doesn't die that easily, Shiga-gaki." (Gaki means kid in Japanese.) Young Akemi snarked, grinning as she notched on another arrow.

"Akemi... Kacchan... Everyone!" Midoriya looked around, his eyes locking onto his training partner, who winked. He rubbed away his tears, and fired up One For All again, green laced with gold crackling around his fist.

"... Kurogiri, our exit and entrance, has been overcome..." Shigaraki mumbled, as Bakugou yell at the wrap gate villain to not move. Akemi kept her arrow point trained on the Nomu's brain, and Todoroki kept it frozen. Toshinori stared as Shigaraki began whining, "Kids these days sure are amazing..." He groaned, "they make us look bad..."

"Nomu."

The beast groaned, and began to move.

* * *

When Akemi saw the thing move, she takes and prepared herself for another run of overdrive.

She should still have two runs of this move. She doesn't know if it's enough but it'll have to be. The lightning around her intensified as she began to suck in energy.

She lied, when she said she couldn't manipulate, drain or use astral energy. True, she can't control others' astral energy, it's too personal, too powerful, too unique for every individual for her to manage. To manipulate energy needs extreme familiarity with it.

There isn't enough time. And there's one Astral energy she is familiar enough with. One she can control.

She watched as the Nomu's limbs regrew, fear growing in the pit of her stomach. As she sensed the bio-electricity gather at its legs, so ripping into her own energy, letting the temporary explosion of power fill her and strengthen her, this energy is her own. Her strength. It won't harm her.

"First, let's get our wrap gate back."

She moved.

* * *

'It's fast!' Toshinori thought, with alarm, as the Nomu moved, diving for Bakugou. But as he prepared to move, blur passed him, and before he or anyone could even see it, Bakugou is sitting next to them, eyes wide.

His successor whirled around, searching for the one responsible. And as Toshinori realised who was missing, his heart sank.

"Akemi!"

"Kimura!"

The smoke dissipated, and standing before the Nomu, charged to the brim with lightning as any form of non-sentient lives died around her, was Akemi.

She caught the thing's fist.

She had caught that thing's fist, panting as she glared hard at the creature.

"R-really..." She panted out, the trembling of her body lessening as a tree in the distance died, the light swirled around her and the gold in her eyes dimmed. "That's kinda tough..." She pushed out, and with a roar blue fire burst forth, burning bright as it blew the two villains back.

"I had to dig into my own energy for that one... This is the worst..." She groaned and stumbled a little before straightening up. Her hoodie is in tatters, but the shirt and best underneath are still intact. "...He won't be able to regrow carbonised cells. All Might." She grinned, "Let's hope... I bought you enough time."

And then she fell.

When she didn't get up, Toshinori couldn't explain the rage that arose within him. Rage at himself. At the villains. He doesn't know. He gritted his teeth and dashed over, carefully picking up her for a second time today, and within a moment, returned to Todoroki's and Bakugou's side, laying the girl in the former's hold.

"She is injured. But breathing." He said. Todoroki looked slightly stunned at the sight of his unconscious classmate, but nodded nevertheless.

He turned to look at the group of villains, and prepared to bring out his all and beyond.

* * *

Katsuki doesn't understand.

He doesn't understand why did Golden-eyes push him away, he doesn't understand why did she take the hit for him, or why did she take that much of a risk.

Scar-face kneeled down slightly to hold the girl better, as Deku rushed over and got down by the fucking idiot's side, holding her hand and sniffling slightly. The wind around them is violent, whirling and whipping from punch after punch from All Might.

The girl stirred, flinching slightly at the touch.

"Kimura, can you hear me? Kimura!" Half face called out, shielding her from the wind from All Might's fight. That idiot opened her eyes and glanced at him.

"Oh." She sounded dreamy. "Scarf guy." She said. "But... 's not Christmas..." She mumbled something that made the ice guy freeze and Deku spoke up.

"Akemi, do you remember anything?" He asked, glancing back at All Might and the Nomu, "anything at all?"

"Mmhm." She hummed, blinking again and this time sounding less dead. "Sorry. Lied." She said, struggling to sit up, but she only ended up curling into a ball on the half face's lap. "Energy control needs. Familiarity. Others Astral, too personal. Too different. Can't control." His heart sank a little as he remembered what little he heard about Golden-eyes' quirk. Shit... This is bad.

"Akemi, you don't mean..." The nerd's face is all teary and horrified. But this time Katsuki really can't blame him.

"Um-hum. I can control my own Astral energy. No time. Not Powerful enough. Not Fast Enough. Used my own soul." She slumped a little. "Hurts."

Deku then started crying, as Golden-eyes closed her eyes and began sleeping. Not dead, just sleeping. Half face held her a little better, and began to check her for injuries.

"...she's fine." He finally said, "just tired. Probably overextended her quirk."

They turned around to look back at All Might's fight, as the two overwhelmingly powerful forces clash. As All Might pushed himself and finally, dealt the final blow and sent the villain flying.

* * *

He's bluffing.

All Might is bluffing.

Izuku was kneeling by Todoroki's side, watching as All Might panted. His shirt in tatters as he rolled his shoulders. He can now see that it isn't One for All powering him any more. The golden glow of Akemi's quirk is seeping through.

Even after, even after she took the blow for Kacchan, who she didn't even like, she is still supporting them— always helping them.

Akemi... He looked down at the girl, now asleep and snuggling into Todoroki's chest, causing the boy to shift uncomfortably. Izuku stood, and made the painful decision to let go of her hand.

He can't just stand by and do nothing anymore. He ran, digging into the last of the barrier and breaking it as he called upon One for All, leaping into action the same time as Shigaraki jumped forwards. One for All powering his jump, shattering the sound barrier but in the same time his legs.

"GET AWAY FROM ALL MIGHT!"

He pulled back his fist.

Shigaraki's hand neared.

His eyes widened.

_Bang_

He landed with a grunt. Head snapping up, his eyes filled with tears.

"That attack...!"

"Sorry for being so late, everyone!" Principal Nezu stepped forwards, paws behind his back. "I gathered everyone who were immediately available as soon as I received Iida-kun and Kimura-chan's message!"

_"Iida Tenya, Class A Representative, Reporting for duty!"_

* * *

**Please RnR for inspiration!**


	77. Chapter 73: USJ- Aftermath

Tenya didn't know what he was expecting when he returned. All of them unharmed? Unlikely. Several injured? Maybe. Dead? He shivered at the thought. No. They can't be.

As his classmates one by one walked up the stairs he was relieved to see them relatively uninjured, with only slight scratches and a bad scare.

But after Todoroki, Kirishima and Bakugou walked up the steps and still no signs of nither Akemi nor Midoriya, he began to worry.

"... Where's Akemi? And Midoriya?" He finally asked aloud, as the police detective walked by.

"Midori-?" The detective thought for a second, "He is alright, and is currently being treated in the nurse's office."

Next to him, Uraraka-san breath a sigh of relief.

"And as for Kimura, " his face turned grim, "She is only mildly injured, but she seems to be unconscious. And according to the medics, she has fallen into a coma. She is expected to wake up soon, but..." He shook his head.

Tenya jerked back as Uraraka gasped. A few of their classmates looked stunned.

"Kimura...?"

"But her quirk is crazy strong, right? How did that happen?"

He looked towards Bakugou, Todoroki, and Kirishima, who was with both Midoriya and Akemi.

"...Kimura took a blow from the bird villain foe Bakugou." Kirishima finally answered. "She moved so fast, and she said she used her own Astral Energy." He winced. "She... It wasn't pretty."

His heart sank, and it didn't rise.

* * *

Akemi isn't sure where she is.

Huh... Beeping?

Eh. Right. She blinked slightly.

"... Hey, you hear... Oi, she's blinking!"

Blurred faces came into view. She squinted.

Huh? Scarf guy? What's he doing here... She blinked, and snuggled into the bedsheets.

"Ake...? Oi, Akemi!" She blinked again and finally, her eyes cleared.

Where is she?

There's Tenya. And Kirishima. And Peppermint Swirl. Izuku's at the end of the bed, crying with Uraraka. Bakagou's in the corner. Kōki, Hibiki, and Hiroi's here too.

"... Where's scarf guy...?"

"Scarf guy?" Kirishima blinked.

"Guy I met on Christmas Eve... Bumped into him, on Ringoki..." She mumbled and struggled to sit up.

"Woah slow down! You were out for two days, take it easy!"

Two days...

Two days?!

She shot off the mattress, just in time to bump heads with Hibiki, who launched herself at her.

"AKEMI!!!" She screeched, "Don't scare me like this! Ever again!"

She laughed a little sitting up. Hibiki pulled back a little and smiled.

"By the way, there's a little surprise for you~" she sang, and stepped aside.

"— Hibiki-chan, I'm back with your water."

That voice...

"By the way, do any of you need anything? I can always—" a petite woman with long raven locks pulled into a familiar symmetrical French Waterfall Crown Braid stepped into view. He pale skin identical to hers and dark coal eyes the same shade as her sister's.

"Akemi?"

"...Mum?"

Akemi teared up.

A year.

It've been almost a year since mum came home.

Her mum pulled her into her arms, and it's all Akemi can do to hug back and sob into her shoulder.


	78. Chapter 74: Visit

It's evening and Shouto is in the hospital.

After the USJ incident, his father decided to give him several days to rest. So he's free to be out here.

He doesn't even know why he's here. He remembers that day. On Ringoki lane, wearing a scarf. The hooded girl with the bruises bumped into him. It's not supposed to be something that stays on his mind, but it did. He've never met anyone, other than his own siblings perhaps, in the same situation as he was.

He isn't even sure if she's that girl he bumped into that night. He doesn't feel anything special for her. She's just a classmate. But there's something he'd like to confirm.

"— oh, com'on, Mum, quit it—" he stopped and peeked into the room. Inside, on the bed sat Kimura, laughing as she attempted to fix her hair. Her mother, a petite woman who looks very young for someone in their forties, chuckled as she combed her fingers through Kimura's hair. "Hey, teach me how to do the Symmetrical Reverse Chignon Twist again? I forgot."

He has no idea what they're talking about, but Shouto felt like he's intruding in on something private. He turned to leave, and-

"Todoroki-kun?"

He stopped and glanced back. Kimura's mother is staring at him, a little surprised before she smiled.

"I'm going to buy some headbands for Akemi." She said, dark eyes glittering. (He is, for a moment, reminded of his mischievous classmate.) "I'm sure Akemi'll appreciate some company." She patted his shoulder as she left.

Shouto sighed, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kimura's voice drifted out, " Mum, did you forget your wallet or something? Again? I mean, I know you're forgetful but..." She sighed and looked up, then her eyes widened.

"Peppermint Swirl!" She cheered a little, "You came to visit?"

"Not... Exactly." He frowned, "I came to confirm something." A look of realisation drew across her face and she smiled.

"Ask away." She nodded, reaching over to the bedside table for a cup of warm water.

"Did you..." He hesitated, but in the end decided to put it bluntly. "Do you happen to have a strained family relationship with your parents?"

"Yeah." She answered, without hesitation. "It's an open secret. I hate my dad and he hates me too." She shrugged.

"... How bad would you say it is?"

"He kicks me down the stairs sometimes. I once got locked in the basement in, like late winter with open wounds and broken ribs." She started just as bluntly. "I don't really care though. Everything will work out in it's own way and I'd rather not touch this can of worms."

He stared at her for several long moments before he spoke. "Did you happen to run into someone? Last Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah. The scarf guy." She said. "Who I'm pretty sure is you. Since we live in the same area and now that I can actually recall things better I finally know that his hair isn't pink but red and white. What are the odds, really?"

Huh. She can be pretty blunt. He started at her, debating whether he should tell her why he asked. Perhaps an exchange of information, since it's making him uncomfortable that he knows more about the girl than she does him, but decides against it.

"I'm gonna guess you don't get along with your dad either. Huh." He looked up, a little surprised. "Hey, don't look like that, a person's abilities and their worth as a person are two separate matters. From what I know of Endeavor, he is a scrum bag who doesn't deserve the air he breathes. But as a pro hero, he is skilled and excellent. I'm not dumb."

Huh.

That's... Oddly mature of her, considering how she usually acts.

"Akemi! I'm back!" The door opens and Shouto glances at it to see Kimura's mother holding up several packets of hair ties and combs. Shouto stood to leave but Kimura-san grabbed him before he could and insisted that he join them.

"Pfttttt..."

"It's not funny."

"Yeah right."

"...I'm not here to play games or make friends."

"Hard to survive out there without connections, Todoroki."

He gave her the best deadpan glare he could, as the girl stifled a laugh as her mother beads his hair.

"I hate you."

"Love you too Peppermint Swirl."

* * *

**Please RnR for our poor Peppermint Swirl!**


	79. Chapter 75: Senses

The school had the entire week off after the USJ incident.

Shouta sighed from beneath his mess of bandages.

"Yamada."

"Yeah?"

'You didn't have to wrap me up like a mummy. I can't breathe properly.' He wanted to say, but decides against it. "Where's Kimura?"

He caught wind of her hospitalisation after he woke up. It's a reckless thing, what she did, but he really can't fault her when she most likely saved Bakugou's life. But the girl landed herself in a coma, so he's allowed to scold her.

"Ah, that little listener, huh?" His colleague mused, "She's in the same hospital. She woke up yesterday, but the doctors wanted to keep an eye on her."

Shouta rose an eyebrow.

"I don't know much, but from what I heard during her coma they found nothing wrong with her but her body was refusing to wake up." Yamada sighed, "and according to her she lied and actually could control that... 'Astral energy', but only her own."

That kid... Shouta would've facepalmed, but that particular action isn't exactly painless for him right now so he settled for a groan.

_'I'm going to kill that idiot.'_

* * *

Akemi sneezed.

Hibiki gave her a weird look and tilted her head. "Cold?"

"...my 'Sensei-is-planing-my-murder' senses are tingling."

* * *

**Please RnR for drabble inspirations! (I'm running out...)**


	80. Chapter 76: Crushes

Father's designs seems to be on high demands these days. Since he's just been called over to America for another job.

And much, much, much to Akemi's joy, her mother will be staying home for quite a while. Or at least until father returns, which won't be another few weeks. And now that she's been released from the hospital, she's going to have the time of her life.

"Speaking of, are there any boys you're interested in? In your class?"

Akemi almost spat out her milk.

Right now her and mum are sitting in her room, her mother helping her pin up a very complicated dutch braid updo.

She swallowed the drink and chocked out a 'What?', but due to her clocked up voice her accent slipped out and she ended up sounding very weird.

"What?" She said, again, as her mother giggled.

"Boys, Akemi, Boys." She smirked, "That Todoroki-kun seems to be your type isn't he? And he visited you just the other day!"

_"Muuuuuuummmmmm"_ Akemi groaned, "I just kicked him into oblivion in hero training a week ago, you don't kick your crush with skating blades!"

"...You kicked someone with skating blades?"

"Yeah!" Akemi sighed, "Well he's good-looking. I'll admit. Appearance-wise he's..." Akemi's cheeks reddened, "Kinda my type but not really?"

"Right. You like 'em bad."

_"MUM!"_

* * *

**Please RnR for more blushing Akemi!**


	81. Chapter 77: Cherish

The first time Suzumi taught Akemi how to do her hair was when she was five, a simple three-stand braid.

She was overseas then, so she taught her how to do it over their daily video chat. Akemi loved it and according to her, wore it to school every day from then on.

It wasn't long before Akemi wanted to learn more. And a few days later Akemi knows how to do a dutch braid. She taught her the fishtail next, and over the years, it became the way the two of them bonded overseas, when she's on business trips. Over the ocean or wherever they are, she'd boot up her computer and teach Akemi another new hair-style.

But it's been a long time since Suzumi could do her daughter's hair. She smiled as she looped another one of those raven strands around and finished up the updo, holing Akemi's hand to the right place so she could hold it in place while she search for the hairbands.

She took after her so much. With the same type of hair and same colour, aside from those golden tips she gained from her quirk. Suzumi pinned up the last braid, and patted Akemi on the shoulders.

"Here! All done!" She smiled, symmetrical crown braids are tricky, but she is sure Akemi will learn quickly.

"Thanks, mum." Akemi smiled as she looked into the mirror, before she grinned up at her with that sweet, toothy smile of hers.

Suzumi cherishes every one of them.

* * *

**Please RnR for more teeth-rotting sap!**


	82. Chapter 78: Kōki

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Akemi screeched, and Kōki gave her sister an annoyed look.

It's Saturday, Akemi has been released from the hospital the day before and dad is out on a business trip. She is glad.

Unlike what Akemi thinks, Kōki isn't as oblivious to her abuse as she thinks. one would have to be deaf if they live in the house and not hear how Akemi often screams and cries in her sleep. And no. Kōki isn't deaf.

Neither is their mother. Mum don't know how far the extent the abuse goes, neither does Kōki. But unlike her mother she knows exactly how often Akemi drags her feet back to her room, exhausted and bruised, only to wake up early in the morning to heal them and cover whatever's left with concealer.

Akemi is a bit of a loon, she's crazy, funny, has no shame, and whine a lot. But when the time comes, she is reliable and selfless. Always scared and always crying but so very strong.

So Kōki is glad. She is glad mum is finally home and she might get to spend a few weeks in peace.

Kōki grinned as Akemi hit her with a pillow, and with her quirk, she lifts about a dozen of other pillows and chases a screaming Akemi around the house.

And unlike the screams that haunts her, tonight...

They aren't painful to her ears.

* * *

**I love passive-aggressive aaaaannnngggsst...**

**Please RnR for more Kimura-Sibilings Fluff!**


	83. Chapter 79: RPG

"Akemi?" Izuku blinked with confusion, it's Sunday and due to technical reasons (aka paperworks) school is going to be suspended for another two days. And right now, for some reason Akemi is standing at his door, grinning wide as she could with her hair in yet another style he've never seen before.

"Hi!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, tilting his head, "I thought you have figure skating on Sundays?"

"My ankles aren't in the best conditions." She chuckled sheepishly, "I twisted it pretty badly when I took the hit for Bakugou. It's healed of course, but still in no condition to do a triple lutz or double axel."

He've heard Akemi rant enough about ice skating to know what those are.

"And today mum's going shopping with Kōki, so I'm bored." She shrugged. "Fancy playing Ib? Witch's House? Corpse Party? Maybe Mad Father or Undertale?"

"... I literally have no idea what those are— except for the last one."

Akemi looked horrified.

"You don't know what Ib is?!"

And the next three hours of his life is spent in front of his computer, screeching his head off every time a painting chases him around a corner.

He's never going to a gallery again.

* * *

**Please RnR for more Akemi and Izuku bonding!**

**Akemi loves RPG Maker horror games. The games mentioned above are all my favourites, but I was always too terrified to finish Corpse Party or Mad Father.**

**In case you don't know, Ib is an RPG maker game where the player, as a girl called Ib, had to escape a haunted gallery full of eldritch horrors like crawling paintings, headless statues and mannequin heads.**


	84. Chapter 80: Way to UA

First morning of school after the USJ incident, Shouto woke up swinging.

This is nothing new to him. He's lost count of all the times that bastard woke him up early to 'test his reaction time'. He left home sore from last night's training, and headed down the hill to the station.

Passing Ringoki lane and the apple trees that line the road, he caught Kimura jogging round a corner, slowing down and beaming at him. "Hey Peppermint Swirl!"

"Kimura." He nodded in greeting, "You normally leaves earlier."

"Father's in America. No reason to leave sooner than now." She shrugged, "I usually leave before five to avoid him, you alright? You feel..." She frowned and tilted her head, "woah, you're drained."

Shouto grunted in reply. " 'Training'." He said, and Kimura winced.

"Eh. Sounds tough."

They walked down the hill, Kimura filling the silence with nonchalant chatters about everything and nothing, him just listening or drifting off. The sky is still dim and barely painted pink and yellow towards the east, and Kimura snapped a few pictures with her phone, which he noticed was not the same as the one he saw before.

She must've noticed his gaze, because she caught his eye and gave him a strained grin, "My father broke the last one just before the USJ." She said, "I'm partially broke now that I got myself a new one."

He nodded, humming. That bastard did break some of his possessions before, not his phone, but he kind of understands what she's going through.

Ever since the girl told him, albeit minimally, about her father, it somehow felt... Easier, to communicate with her. They aren't friends, no, Shouto don't have friends. She's more like... A companion? Someone he can talk to. Peers, acquaintance? Yeah, an acquaintance.

She fell silent, however, shortly after they got on the train as she began to type feverishly on her phone and scrolled through multiple social media platforms. She perked up at one point, and suggested some songs from American bands that she likes, some online song called 'My R'. He listened but didn't memorise any of that.

Kimura is comforting like that. She knows what to fill the silence with. She makes things... Less awkward, sometimes. Though when in front of the class she is usually crazy and loony, she has a more quiet side. She's quiet in the morning, before Ueno gets to school. She's also quiet when she's thinking, and when she's quiet, it's pleasant.

Not that she's unpleasant when she's shouting those internet references out loud, it's a little confusing sometimes, so he never paid much attention, but when he does, her antics are amusing to watch.

They made their way to school in a comfortable silence, Kimura not speaking but sometimes humming to the songs on her phone, walking a little in front of him while he listened with minimal attention, letting little things distract him.

They attracted some attention from the staff, of course. But not quite what Shouto was expecting. Usually some of the workers around here would recognise him as Endeavor's son, some would whisper and point at him. But today the attention is pointed towards Kimura, who greeted the staff like old friends and smiled brightly. They didn't notice him for a change.

It's... Refreshing.

The classroom was empty when they arrived, Kimura dumped her bag by her seat and waved a 'see you later' at him, before digging out several files and headed out the classroom— right. He almost forgot. She worked for All Might's secretary. On what, he doesn't know. He would usually care more about this sort if things but somehow he doesn't.

The class slowly begins to fill in, and the days finally returned to normal.

* * *

**Just a tiny slice of life.****Please RnR for cuddly cats in coming chapters!**


	85. Chapter 81: Smudge and Doge

"Akemi?"

Akemi looked up at her mother's call; she's standing at the door, hands behind her back as she entered.

"I know I'm not around a lot." She admitted, looking away. Akemi pushed her phone away, sitting up straighter, "and I know that you and Kyō... Doesn't get along."

She tensed slightly at that, "Mum?"

"I... Can't always be here for you, all your life and I'm really sorry about that." Her mother continued, "I know nothing can make up for the time I missed and I will miss, but Akemi, I want you to have someone to rely on. I know you have friends, and Kōki, and Hibiki, but I also know that there are still things you keep exclusively to yourself."

Mum's right. Of course she's right. She never told Hibiki that she's bi, she never told Tenya she once had a crush on him, she never told anyone that she...

That she once...

Akemi looked away, and nodded, "...Yeah, I... I guess."

Her mother smiled, "So I got you something." She said, softly, before turning to the door and calling out.

"Kōki? Bring him in here, would you?"

"Alright! He's heavy!"

Akemi looked up, frowning, but then Kōki stumbles in.

With an enormous cat hanging from her arms.

"Is that—" Akemi's jaw dropped open, "Mum, that's a..."

"Yep." She grinned, "I know you like big cats, lions and panthers, he's as close to those I can get."

Kōki dumped the large grey cat in her lap and it climbered off before curling and slumping all over her bed.

"It's a Maine Coon- Ragdoll mix." Her mother said, "his eyes look just like yours, don't they?"

Akemi struggled to lift the cat; he melted like a puddle as she scratched his chin, purring and confirming the 'cats are liquid' theory.

"Mum..." She hugged the feline tight to her chest; half his body is dangling down as he's too big to fit in her arms, she held up the cat with one arm and then hugged her mum with the other.

"Thanks, mum."

"Aww... You're welcome, sweetie."

"... I'm naming him Smudge."

* * *

And about five minutes later, Kōki found a tiny cream pom puppy sitting in her coat pocket staring at her with sparkly bready eyes, and her mother is heard giggling behind the door.

_"Oh my God, MUM!"_

* * *

**Akemi likes big cats; Kōki like tiny dogs.**

**...She named ****the pom Doge****.**

**Please RnR for more of Smudge and Doge!**


	86. Chapter 82: Hair

"...Sis?"

When Kōki poked her head into her sister's room, her sister was snuggling her cat.

"Yeah?" Akemi looked up from the mess of fur, from her shoulder Doge (named after the only meme she knows) squeaks and hides into her hair. Which proves hard as Kōki now has her hair in a tangled ponytail. Kōki sighed and entered the room, taking a look around as she did.

Living in a wealthy family, they both have a rather large budget. So they were allowed to design and set up their rooms their way. And Akemi, the Muji nut, had her entire room consist of nothing but Muji products. It's clean and pretty, Kōki would admit, but also a little too... White, for her tastes.

"Can you teach me how to do my hair?" She asked as she sat on the bed, plucking up Doge and setting him on Smudge. For a second Akemi looked surprised, then slumped back on the bed.

"Go ask mum..." She said, picking up her phone and began to type again, seriously she's gotta be pushing that 70 GB of memories with how much she types.

"No, she'll make a fuzz!" Kōki immediately hissed, "I... Well, you know there's the school anniversary ball in Soumei, right?"

"Yeah, of—" Akemi stopped, eyes widening she shot up to look at her. "Kōki you've got a DATE?"

"SHHHH!"

"Right. Sorry." Akemi glanced around, "you've got a date?"

"...yeah."

Akemi cracks her knuckles.

"Who is it? I'm gonna crack his skull open then give him the 'hurt my sister and I kill you' speech."

"A-ke-mi!" She stressed, "No! He's just a friend and I'm trying to make a good impression!"

"Okay okay..." Her sister relaxed and Kōki slumped. "What type do you want to learn?"

Then Kōki realises.

She has no idea which one to wear.

"Em..." She scratches the back of her head, "what do you normally wear to school?"

"...I change it daily."

"Oh." She looks away, "em, something simple? But elegant but not too simple I guess?" She guessed, "I don't know..."

"What dress are you wearing to the party?"

"Huh?"

"Dress. Gimme a pic of da dress and I'll give ya the idea."

"Sis that's lolspeak." Kōki groaned but pulled out her phone nonetheless.

The next hour was spent in Akemi's room as she taught her how to correctly do a proper symmetrical ladder braid, and in Kōki's opinion, it's time well spent.

* * *

**To darkpaladin86****:**

**Don't worry. He can't leave evidence for Suzumi to find so he can't touch Smudge not Doge.**

**To rg.fallingleaf:**

**Thanks!**


	87. Chapter 83: Nice

His first impression of Kimura Akemi is of memes.

When the girl greeted him with a dab, smacked Midoriya around with a clipboard that came out of nowhere, then proceed to throw the ball with her speech of 'Yeet or be Yeeted', he almost laughed his head off, the look on Aizawa-sensei's face back then was priceless.

And Ejirou's next impression of her is obviously, 'with this girl is seriously OP'. Since that's all he could think when she frigging re-shaped the building from the inside and skated like a pro, knocking Todoroki out. Todoroki, one of the strongest of their class, knocked out.

That's... Woah.

After that through the week he watches her crazy interaction with her friends and class prez, he finds her funny, talkative and generally someone nice to hang out with.

Then USJ happened.

She just threw herself there. She didn't even think. Kimura Akemi, a girl his age, just took, no, caught a punch from the Nomu, and remained standing. Just how manly is that?

He sighed as he walked down the axle; he doesn't hate grocery runs... He thought as he picked up some cereal; they're just annoying.

"Kirishima?"

He looked up.

"Ki-kimura?"

The black-haired girl stood there, finally, for once, her hair in a simple ponytail.

"What're you doing here?"

Nevermind, there's the braids.

A few minutes later, Ejirou found himself standing a little awkwardly next to the girl as she checked out all of their purchases, which he noted was with big smiles and small conversation.

"Hey, Kimura?" He asked after leaving the convenience store.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you... I dunno, normal people don't talk that much when they check out stuff at the store, but you're like all sunshine and chatters." He glanced at her, "Not that it's a bad thing and all! It's just..."

"Uncommon?" She finished for him, and laughed. "Well, can you imagine standing in front of the cashier all day long, saying the same set of stuff all day long like a robot? It's boring. And people don't even talk to you properly." She hums as she looks up at the sky, swinging the bag of cat food around, "So I has this habit of making small talks or just generally trying to be as nice as possible."

"Be it the guy calling for ads, or the store cashier, or that person I'm calling to complain about a product or service. I try to be nice. I'd like to think it makes their jobs easier." She grinned at him, "and sometimes, I think if I try to teach others to do that, their lives would be a lot less dull and much better!" She looks up and waves, "ok, I gotta go now, see you at school tomorrow morning, Kirishima!"

Ejirou watched with dumbfounded silence as the girl jogged into the station, and groaned, dragging a hand down his face.

"HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO MANLY?!"

* * *

**That's actually a habit of mine. And I'd like to share it. A little makes a big difference, right?**


	88. Chapter 84: Viral

Sports Festivals.

And Akemi's supposed to make a speech.

Groaning, Akemi slumped against the table, a mess of paper balls on her desk.

"Why is Japanese so hard..."

Smudge rubbed himself against her ankle, melting like a puddle by her feet. She stoked him with her toes halfheartedly, then sighed and pulled out her phone.

"What the..."

Akemi stared at the hundreds- no thousands of notifications on her phone.

Due to her speech and school, Akemi hadn't been on any of her social media platforms for quite a while and had her phone on silent. Pulling up Instagram, Akemi stared, and stared, and stared.

"OPERATION GET FAMOUS ON INTERNET: MISSION SUCCESS!"

* * *

**To darkpaladin89:**

**(Ch 82) Pfttt. She totally would.**  
**(Ch 83) I Agree! Big and Fluffy like Smudge!**

**To rgfalllingleaf:**

**(Ch 83) Nice to see others who does the same! Let's make other's lives less miserable!**


	89. Chapter 85: Reasons

**This chapter has been updated due to my sis refusing to talk to me untill I do. ( and the fact that if I don't there'll be a huge plot hole.)**

"Money?" Akemi asked, "For the money?"

Ochako-chan scratch the back of her head, embarrassed. "Ultimately, yeah..." She said, "I... I know it seems petty, and it's embarrassing, considering all of your noble reasons to be a hero, and to come to UA..."

"No, no! It's perfectly fine to want to become a hero for financial reasons!" Tenya protests, and Izuku, too, joins in.

"Yeah! There is nothing wrong with wanting to be able to make a living!" He nods along. Akemi, though, simply watched on to the side. Money has never been an issue to her, with what she is going to inherit and what her parents are giving her right now Akemi won't have to worry about money for a long time, so she don't really understands others' financial struggles. Though she knows that these problems exist, she can't say she knows what it feels like.

" Well..." Ochako-chan scratches the back of her head, "my parents runs a construction company, and I've always wanted to help them out. But they always wanted me to chase my own dreams instead of being hold down by them..." The nostalgic smile on Ochako-chan's face was sweet and Akemi's heart twists with slight jealousy. What'd she give to have parents like that? "And since every kid at school wanted to become a hero, and it's a well paid job, I decided to come to UA, so I can become a hero, make lots and lots of money, and send mom and dad to Hawaii!"

Akemi's throat closed with pain. Ochako-chan's parents sounds like such wonderful people, and looking back... Looking at her own excuses to be here... Akemi couldn't help but feel a little ashamed. She watched as Tenya and Izuku praised Ochako-chan, cheering her on and telling her that her reasons are in no way selfish, and Akemi smiles softly.

"Compared to me, Ochako-chan, your reason to be here is so much better, you know." Akemi spilled. "I'm not even aiming to become a hero. Ultimately," she paused, "I'm just taking this as a stepping stone."

"W-What?!"

This was the simultaneous reply from Izu and Ochako-chan. Tenya sighed a little, glancing at her.

"I want to be a writer." She said, "I've wanted ever since I could remember."

"B-but then..." Izuku stuttered a little, "Why are you at UA?"

"For the experience, of course." Akemi grinned a little, "I write Horror x Adventure stories, with a ton of angst. And about thousands of fighting scenes and to be able to write that I gotta understand it all!" She looked up to the ceiling, smiling brightly.

"Ever since I was little I've always enjoyed stories." She explained, "I would stare at the ceiling, stare into just about anything and stories, adventures and characters and more their lives and their personalities and everything would just come to life in front of me! I loved it! I wanted to share it, to let others know what those fantastical worlds are like!" She spread her arms and sighed, "as Rayna leaps across the sky with burning wings to save her sister, as hundreds upon thousands of leaves dance like fairies and I see them all play out in my mind, friendship, brotherhood, love and tears and hate and humanity. I've been able to see it all!"

"It's... so beautiful. The complicity of one's mind and soul and how they act and why they act, so vivid and so... alive." She breathed in, twirling a little before turning around to meet her friends eyes again, "Don't you find it amazing?"

Izuku and Ochako are staring at her with wide eyes, stunned.

"It's beautiful. Beautiful beyond imagine and if I'm able to just capture one little part of it, be it in my comics, my drawings, animation or songs or my words, I don't care. I want to capture the pain, the happiness, the sorrow, the care and love and endless other feelings churning and burning through the minds of those I see, those I feel and imagine. I want people to know." She began to tear up, "And I love it. So I will do whatever it takes to show it to the world."

"... Woah."

It was Izuku who spoke first.

" Woah, Akemi, that's..." He blinked, "You're really passionate about this, aren't you?"

"I guess." She smiled, "But exactly because of what I see and know, I think becoming a hero for the experience is something I'd enjoy to do."

"While becoming a hero offers me the experience and popularity I need to become a writer, it also lets me do what I like." Akemi hummed, "I like helping people. It makes me feel... helpful, well, and less useless." She hums, "I used to feel that way, and someone helped me, so..." She ginned up at Tenya, who knows perfectly well who were one ones that helped her and smiled. "Ochako-chan, you're already tons better than I am."

"Akemi..." Ochako's eyes swelled up with tears, and the next thing Akemi knows, those three has dogpiled her and she's lauging as they hugged her like a squishy.

* * *

**SSSSSAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP**


	90. Chapter 86: Sports Festival- Prologue

Akemi sat quietly as her mother carefully laced her hair together, picking strands after strands and weaving them into a Dutch waterfall braid, starting from above her bangs to the back of her head.

The small strands were carefully braided together, Akemi could tell her mother is picking out specific strands to create some sort of effect, but she doesn't know what. She shifted a little but her mother inhaled sharply and shushed her gently, so she stayed still.

When the braid is finally finished, Akemi sags slightly, back stiff from sitting up straight for almost half an hour. She rolls her shoulders, but her mother then picks up a hair curler and winks at her, so she grumbled and let her mother work.

And finally, finally. She's done.

"Mom, usually it shouldn't take that long, this is just a symmetrical Dutch waterfall, right? It's in a crown braid which makes the waterfall transaction tricky but..." Akemi's breath caught as her mother finally uncovered the mirror, and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Your hair has a golden layer, from your quirk. I just put that to good use." Her mother's fond voice drifted in her ears and Akemi wants to cry.

The golden strands of her hair were picked out, carefully mixed with several brown strands and woven into the shape of a laurel crown. Her normally straight hair is carefully curled into waves, pouring down her shoulders.

"M-mum..." She choked out, "this is a sports festival, my hair's gonna be all messed up anyway..."

"Ah, nope." Mum pats her on the shoulder, "I made sure the braid is so steady not even an explosion would mess that up. The curls maybe, but you're only going to need that for your speech." She presses a kiss to her temple and smiles, "I'll be watching in the stands with Kōki."

"Mum..." Akemi almost sobbed, "oh, com'on... I might not even win!"

"You're already a winner in my eyes. See, I got you a laurel crown." Mum chucks and she shoves her, laughing a little.

"Now, go get your stuff and let's get going!"

* * *

**If only I know how to do that...**

**Yeah. I skipped a lot of the cannon scenes before the Sports Festivals. Really sorry! But I don't exactly have those episodes stored in my phone and I'm running out of Data.**

**Up next: The Sports Festival's Speech!**


	91. Chapter 87: Sports Festival 1- Speech

_"Only one hour?!"_

_Izuku almost screeched as he watched All Might pour tea for them, Akemi sitting next to the hero, clipboard in hand as she smiled dangerously._

_"Yeah." The man replied, leaning away from Akemi to avoids the dark aura she's emitting. "That's the limit to how long I can use my powers for now. With the barrier I should be able to pull it up by at most, half an hour, and maintain about three hours of muscle form, Young Akemi's barrier was originally repairing my physical damages, but after the Nomu, everything that was healed was undone again... I really overdid it this time."_

_"Due to the circumstances, I really can't blame you." Akemi sighed, "But what's pissing me off is that you spent all five hours on small crimes that morning where there were already pro heroes on their way!" She smacked him with her clipboard, and All Might spat out some blood._

_"See?! You're spitting blood again!"_

_Akemi ultimately offered All Might some tissues and pushed the cup of tea across the table._

_"Here."_

_"Ah, and more importantly, the sports festival." All Might spoke up after cleaning the blood off, "You still can't regulate One for All without the barrier yet, can you? And since outside help is forbidden this time, what'll you do?"_

_Izuku mused in silence, before his eyes widened. "But there was one time!" He exclaimed, "when I aimed a punch at the hand villain and the Nomu took it, there wasn't any damage."_

_"Ah." Akemi spoke up, "That would be your subconscious at work."_

_"Huh?" Both of them turned to look at her._

_"That's your first time aiming directly at a person, right?" She pointed out, "Izu, you've seen All Might's powers firsthand. You'd know that this power would kill anyone, so you subconsciously controlled it, even when you broke my barrier."_

* * *

Izuku sighed, scratching his head in thought. The conversation with All Might and Akemi've been stuck in his head for this entire time. And even so, he still couldn't control his power consciously without Akemi's help.

"Ahh~, I really wanted to wear my costume..." Izumi looked up, and glanced over towards Ashido.

"To keep everything fair, we can't." Next to her Ojirō explained, "Oh, and Midoriya, won't it be tough for you? Since Kimura's not allowed to help you..."

"I'll manage somehow." He grinned back, and watched as his classmates returned to their discussion on the competition, until Iida barged in.

"Everyone, are you ready?" He looked around the room, "wait, where's Akemi?"

The class started.

"Ah! Right! Where is she? She's usually the earliest!" Uraraka began to fret, "and isn't she supposed to do the opening speech today?"

Iida walked into the room, "where is she? This is most unlike her..."

The door opened again, and a familiar face poked their head in.

"Ah! Here it is!"

"Wha..." Ojirō blinked, "who's that?"

"Kōki-san?" Izumi blinked.

The girl smirked wide, "Hey there, Midoriya-nii."

"Everyone, this is Kimura Kōki, she's Akemi's younger sister..."

"Hah? But she's way taller than Akemi!" Hagakure exclaimed, "how's that even possible?"

"And Kōki-san, what are you doing here?" Iida asked, "You aren't supposed to be here, are you?"

"Meh, mum bought several support companies last week, so we got invited." The girl shrugged and looked back out the room, "Nee-chan! Mum! Over here!"

"Wha- Wait no mum!"

Then Akemi's pushed into the room along with Kimura-san.

"Oh my God!" Ashido squealed. "Your hair's so pretty!"

Izuku gaped. True. Akemi's hair is done beautifully. The golden and brown strands in her hair from her quirk are braided into a laurel crown, and the rest tumbled down her back in beautiful curls. She gave them a sheepish grin and brushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Mum did this one for me." She said, face a little red.

"Alright alright, put your stuff down you need to head to the backstage go go go!"

And with that Kōki-san dragged her sister off and their mother jogged off with a wink.

"What... Just happened?" Sero asked, "and, wait did Kimura's sister just say her mum bought several support companies?!"

"Well who do you think Akemi-chan is?" Uraraka interrupted, "Her dad's the world-famous Kimura Geikyō! The same one who redesigned Google's base in Japan! And her mum! Kimura Suzumi is the daughter of the head of the Hayashi Financial group. She's going to inherit it soon!"

And as the class gaped and chatted over Akemi's wealth, Todoroki approached him, and all thoughts about Akemi's family flew out the window.

* * *

"HEY!"

The mass cheered, and Suzumi leaned forwards in her seat among the heroes.

Her daughter is going to shine.

"PAY ATTENTION, AUDIENCE, SWARM, MASS MEDIA OR ANYONE WATCHING IN FRONT OF THE TV SCREEN RIGHT NOW!" Present Mic's voice rang loud and clear, "THIS YEAR'S HIGH SCHOOL RODEO OF ADOLESCENCE THAT YOU ALL LOVE, THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL, IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

"EVERYBODY, ARE YOU READY?!"

"IT'S TIME FOR THE STUDENTS TO ENTRE THE FIRST -YEAR STAGE!"

Suzumi watched as 1A entered, led by one Midoriya, who Akemi has told her about. As the classes poured in and Present Mic continued his announcement, she spotted Akemi in the shadows of another entrance, calming herself down next to Midnight, who patted her back comfortingly. And soon, the woman ushered her daughter out and towards the stage, before she stepped onto the stage and announced.

"Time for the Player's Pledge!" Midnight cracked her whip. The crowd cheered and stirred at her appearance, to which she cracked her whip again.

"Please keep quiet!" She called, "Representing the students is Kimura Akemi, Class 1A!"

And taking a deep breath, Akemi stepped onto the stage, head held high.

She tapped the mic, and the audience quieted slightly.

"I have some words, for competitors and audience both." Akemi's voice echoed through the arena, and Suzumi smiled brightly.

"To my fellow year-mates, those aiming to win, longing for victory, I'd like to give you some personal advice." Akemi's voice took on a darker tone, and her eyes widened. Oh this will be interesting.

"When outgunned, outplan; when outplanned, outsmart. Counter one skill with another and use every situation to your advantage. Grasp the reins and rudder then force it your way." Her tone turned forceful, golden eyes glaring over every one of the competitors. There's a slight start in the audience as she said those words, not quite expecting this. But Suzumi knows her daughter.

Akemi's kind, she's understanding, a little aloof and lazy at times, funny and always with a sense of humour. But when Akemi's determined, don't get in her way. She've seen how far Akemi could go for what she desires, and it is absolutely ruthless.

"Make the fight YOUR game, YOUR story. Play it like chess and weave it like a spider's web. So what if your opponents gain the upper hand? When they do so, break it." The harsh words seem to scare the students a little as Akemi grabbed the mic with her white-knuckled fist, "When outplayed however you outrun you outlast. Trash talk or be honourable, fight fair or kick 'em in the crotch, I don't care, it doesn't matter. Catfight or not a weakness is a weakness so please, find it. Sink your teeth into it and don't. Let. Go." She levelled everyone in the arena with an intense gaze, "Hindsight is 20-20, guys. And while no amount of anxiety will change the future, neither will any quantity of regret alter the past."

She fell silent for several seconds, then opened her mouth again. "Good luck." She said, before looking up and staring at the heroes' seats.

"To those now watching this festival, I really don't have much to say." She said, "but I do have a few facts which I want to remind you all."

"Ever heard of the English word, 'Sonder'?"

Suzumi's eyes widened.

"'Sonder' is a noun. Referring to the realisation that every passed by, everyone around you, is just as vivid, alive, and complex as you." She says, eyes sharp. "And if everyone's life is a story, then I can tell you this."

"Everyone is a hero of someone's story as they are villains in another's tale." She says. "And in whose story do you want to be a hero? And in whose, you wish to be a villain?" She smiled, and it surely sent shivers down the others' spine, " 's up to you."

"Choose well."

She closed her eyes and took a step back. Then in a loud and clear voice, she shouted her pledge.

"And At Last, I Pledge. To Everyone In This Arena And Beyond." She grins, "That We Will Not Give Our Best But More! So Go Beyond, "

"PLUS ULTRA!"

The stadium cheered, and Suzumi could only smile with all her might as Akemi stood tall and proud on stage.

* * *

**And she's being deep again.**

**Please RnR for more of deep and philosophical Akemi!**


	92. Chapter 88: Sports Festival 2- Round 1

Ah. Zero pointers. Akemi frowned as she saw what was in her way. Normally she would be snarking and groaning but today, Akemi's determined.

She has to get something out of this. She has to make it to the top. Perhaps not highest but she needs to be at the top. She needs to get to the One-on-One battles.

So the moment the crowd stopped, Akemi fired herself up with golden energy and leapt.

As she somersaulted pass the many robots like a meteorite she looked behind and saw that Todoroki'd frozen the bots, smiling slightly as he slowly began to catch up to her Akemi gave a burst of speed and flew off.

"The first ones through the first barrier is Shouto Todoroki and Kimura Akemi from Class 1-A!" Present Mic's announcement sounded in her ear, and Akemi smirked, landing gracefully as the wind swirled around her, nullifying the gravitational energy around her as she did and shot off like an arrow towards the next obstacle.

"Kimura Akemi! Quirk, Sorcery! Which is actually a short form for 'Complete Convertable Energy Manipulation and Charged Energy Telekinesis'! Wait, doesn't that make her kinda invincible?! That's seriously OP!"

Akemi snorted at her English teacher's introduction for her, Nah. Not invincible. The amount of mental energy she's burning right now is really unreal...

She screeched to a stop at the multiple pillars and kneeled down, touching the earth.

'I've been stretching my quirk for a while. I should be able to handle this!'

Grinding her teeth, with a press of her hand she activates overdrive and the trees die.

"Woah! What's with that?! She just killed the trees and?... Holly Shit!"

Charged with golden light the earth bend to her will and Akemi crackled. Surfing on the mobile soil over the multiple pillars, just right over Todoroki as he used his ice to get pass the wires.

She landed a little before Todoroki and looked back, eyes widening as she saw Bakugou catching up.

"He fired up, huh." Akemi mumbled, she can't lose here.

She needs this. She needs the experience. She needs this Competition and the One-on-One fights so she can know the moves, the intensity.

So turning back, she poured her energy her body, and let the momentum continue.

"Final stage!" Akemi stopped, eyes widening at the amount of chemical energy lurking in the air, and before Todoroki can pass her she shot her hand out and stopped him.

"Watch out." She said, as he shot her a glare, "that's a minefield."

He stopped and frowned, deep in thoughts before carefully stepping out and starting to make his way past.

Akemi stared after him a bit, as more competitors passed her and she, starting at the ground, grinned.

"Now ain't this a feast?"

And with that, she ran out.

With every touch of the soles of her shoes the massive chemical energy stored in the bombs was instantly drained, and Akemi winked as she brushed pass Todoroki, smirking as she drained each mine, and returned the energy the moment her feet leaves.

"This Don't Affect Me!"

Akemi whirled around, stopping as Bakugou leaps into view with explosions and curses, and blows an explosion into Peppermint Swirl's face, before he turned and trusted his hand into her face to attempt a blast, but as the heat and light were released due to overdrive being activated, it was instantly absorbed.

The blonde roared and Todoroki grabbed her by her shoulder, attempting to push her down to get to first place, but that was a mistake, she drained the kinetic energy and for a short moment he was frozen and Akemi twisted out of the hold before slamming a kick into them both, using one of Kōki's original moves, combined with the spinning momentum of a figure skating jump.

But just as she slammed the two away and fired up overcharge, a loud explosion sounded, and she gaped.

Izu?!

The teen is grabbing onto a piece of the robot Todoroki destroyed as he soared through the air, and past her.

"Oh my God Izu?!?!" She screeched and took off, running after him as Bakugou blew up (literally) and Todoroki froze the ground, on hot pursuit of the one green bean.

Nearing the entrance Izuku began to fall and Akemi picked up speed, running just a little in front of both Todoroki and Bakugou, the freckled teen was falling right in front of her when suddenly he went and—

The ground exploded.

Akemi shook her head and quickly sped up, running after Izuku with overdrive at its peak, and finally into the tunnel.

"And the winner of the First round is—"

_"Midoriya Izuku!"_

Akemi burst into the arena, barely moments before Todoroki and Bakugou, and stumbled.

Oops. Overdid it. She sighed as the grass around her wilted and Todoroki gave her a weird look, she grinned back, and collapsed panting into the grass.

_Izuku, You're crazy._

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd Round 1 is over! Up next, Round Two!**


	93. Chapter 89: Sports Festival 3- Shut down

"Calvary battle..." Izuku looked around, "If I have to maximise my chances then..."

"You, Izu!"

"Akemi!" Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the girl approach him with a small smile. "Join me on my team?"

"Definitely." She grins and glances towards his back and smiles.

"Deku-kun! Let's team up!"

"U-uraraka-san!"

His classmate bounded towards him and cheered, "We're going to win this! Lets' give our best!"

"A-alright!"

" Akemi, you can improve our mobility and strength." Izuku turned back towards the girl, who is currently twisting her hair into a ponytail (but without a hairband she had to use a braided strand to hold it in place.), "And any more skills you've developed?"

"Oh I have just the thing." She grins.

Finally, only one person is left that he needs. He smiled when he spotted him alone to the side, and pats him on the shoulder.

"Tokoyami-kun!"

* * *

"I chose the three of you because I thought it would be the most stable formation, Kaminari, you'll be left-wing, keeping energy away with electricity. Yaoyorozu, you'll be the right wing, in charge of insulation and assisting with defence and movement. Finally, Iida, you'll be in front as the main source of mobility and defence." As Todoroki explained his reasons for picking them, Tenya glanced over at Midoriya's team.

Akemi?

This is bad...

"Todoroki, " he called out, the teen turned towards him, and he pointed towards Akemi, Uraraka, Tokoyami and Midoriya.

"Akemi-san and Midoriya?" Kaminari blinked in surprise, "doesn't that mean Midoriya can use his strength freely?"

Todoroki tsked and gritted his teeth. "And Kimura is partially an all-rounder with her quirk..."

After a short moment, of inner struggles, Tenya decided to tell them.

"Not necessarily." He spoke up, "Aside from the concentration strain, there is one more weakness in her powers."

* * *

"Sleeping gas?"

Akemi nodded.

"But... Can't you just drain the energy in it? Akemi-chan?" Ochako-chan questioned, and Izuku's staring at her with wide eyes.

"It's not the chemical energy that makes sleeping gas work." Akemi shook her head, "And once I lose focus, I can't use my quirk, and even if I do..." She winced.

A look of realisation draws across the three's faces, and Izuku flinched slightly in reminder of the USJ.

"And while I'm pretty sure Tenya won't spill this, it's... Better safe than sorry." Akemi continued, biting her lower lip. "I have mild PTSD from the Sky Egg Incident. I can't really deal with falling rubbles."

"Falling rubbles?"

"They trigger flashbacks." She explained, gulping, "And when they happens, I have minimal control over my quirk. Though I'm pretty sure he won't use this against me. Especially when I might kill someone with that." She shivers slightly, and looks back towards Izuku.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Start!"

Now as soon as the games begins, everyone is going to rush for our team. Izuku gritted his teeth, but it's alright.

"Now! Akemi!"

Sorcery: Overstress!

Through sending out an immense amount of psychological and mental energy, Akemi can stress her targets' brains till the point of a mental breakdown!

About half the closest teams stopped dead in their tracks, as Akemi began to redirect the light and let Dark Shadow grow so large he looms over the area.

"Well? Come over here! If you dare!"

Izuku gulped a little. He has a good idea where this intense fear came from in Akemi's life, and he didn't like it. He watched as two to three teams screamed and scrambled off screaming bloody murder, and others were immobilised as Akemi drained all the kinetic energy away.

"Good! Now—"

* * *

"Now we run!"

Akemi grinned and filled the air around them with golden energy, Dark Shadow picked them all up and gave them a boost in speed. Evading the immobilised teams they made it out the half-circle, it was then she spotted Todoroki's team, led by Iida and with Todoroki as the rider, heading their way. Her eyes instantly shifted to Momo's hands, which held several smoke bombs.

"Incoming!" She called out, tilting her head back as she fired up the winds around her, knew it. Tenya bailed her out. With a quick twitch of her hand she charged the items in Momo's hands with golden energy and the smoke bombs flew into her hands. Akemi tossed them behind her and into the crowd, putting several teams to sleep.

"That's close." She calls out, "Sold me out, didn't 'cha, Tenya!" She then grins and the winds around their team intensified.

"Now! Uraraka-san!" Izuku calls, and as Ochako-chan tapped them all Akemi forced the winds upwards and they flew into the sky, where Izuku gave her his hand and she poured his barrier into place.

"Kimura! Five o'clock!" It's Tokoyami, Akemi turned her head just in time to see Shiozaki Ibara's vines shooting out for their team, and eyes widening, she extended a hand, grabbed onto the vines and-

They wilted. Akemi cried out as the thorns dug into her hands but didn't let go until it's completely dead. A scream of terror was heard from the team on the ground, and Akemi winced.

'Shoot. Too much- need to let go--!'

And with a loud cry, Akemi fired off the excess energy into the wind cocoon around them and into fire. Izuku squawked and Dark Shadow screeched, Uraraka was screaming. But the fire was gone in an instant.

"Sorry- too much energy." She panted a little, letting the wind carry them a little closer to the ground, until-

A small bomb went off next to Akemi, and she flinched back.

Sleeping gas.

_Shit._

It wasn't enough to put her out of action but enough to make her lose focus. Akemi was barely able to make the winds land them properly before a massive ice wall separated them from the other teams.

"I'll be taking that now."

* * *

**Akemi's been shut down!**

**Up next, Chivalry Battle 2!**


	94. Chapter 90: Sports Festival 4- Fire

"I'll be taking that."

Akemi gritted her teeth, badly able to focus on her quirk.

Shit... She's losing control...

"Akemi, let go." Izuku's voice sounded and Akemi looked up, strained. "You can't control it right now so it's alright, okay?" He glanced at her and Akemi stubbornly shook her head.

"Akemi, let go." He said again, and this time, she sags.

The barely swirling wind stopped and she gave Momo the dirtiest glare she could muster and completely let her quirk go. Dark Shadow shrunk significantly in size, and Akemi felt exhaustion hit her.

"Tokoyami-kun, have Dark shadow carry us back!"

"Got it!"

The apparition darted beneath them and they began to back away, Akemi closed her eyes, and despite what Izuku told her, began to work on her quirk.

Sorcery is a quirk which requires maximum focus. With sleeping gas in my system I cannot focus as well but it doesn't mean I can't think. What I practised for the past few weeks can't go to waste. I can't fail here.

She moved along as Izuku evaded Todoroki's attacks again and again. Until...

"Torque Over—"

Akemi's eyes widened.

"Reciproburst!"

A burst of wind passed by, and Akemi froze.

Reciproburst.

Tenya...

Their headband is gone. Their headband. Her chance.

No.

No time. Closing her eyes, Akemi sighed and relaxed.

"Get back in there!"

"As long as they have Kaminari, we'll be at a disadvantage if we attack! Won't it be safer to go after the other points?"

"We can't! I don't know how the other points got split up! This is our only chance!"

"Leave it to me, then."

"Akemi?!"

"Tenya isn't the only one keeping secrets from you." She grinned, and looked towards Uraraka, and nodded. The girl lifted them up, and Akemi whipped her hand out.

"Sorcery: Unique skill— Sync!"

An explosion of energy, and she gasped as their minds we're synced. Her teammates' eyes widened, looking over at her.

"This should last three minutes!" Akemi called back, "It's an overall boost, physical and mental both synced and linked..." She grinned, "Now GO!"

* * *

Izuku's eyes widened.

_"I'll definitely become a hero and make money, and let my parents take it easy!"_

_"...And I love it. So I will do whatever it takes to show it to the world."_

_"I'll leave it to you, Midoriya."_

He isn't on his own.

Three dreams, three promises. Hanging onto him.

He can't let it down.

Before he knew it One for All coursed through his arm and Akemi's barrier shattered. The energy not feeding into his punch but to strengthen his bones.

As he charged up his arm the power seems to be shared to the other three, making them faster. And the moment his fist reached Todoroki, fire exploded in his vision, and Izuku grinned, swiping his arm sideways creating a high, intense burst of wind pressure, breaking his defence.

Todoroki's arm was forced to the side, his flames extinguishing and a look of shock and disgust crossed his face. Izuku paid no mind, and whipping his hand out, he grabbed the band on top and tore it off.

"Got it!"

"Deku-kun, that... That isn't the ten million point band."

He looked down, and his eyes widened.

Seventy points?

They changed the position of the headbands!

The countdown already begins; they don't have time. Whipping around Izuku looked back towards Todoroki's team, and roared.

"Uraraka-san!"

"Hai!"

They began rushing towards Todoroki, "Akemi! Tokoyami!"

"Got it!"

"Caught 'cha!"

Dark shadow whipped into motion and Akemi's sync intensified, speeding them up further.

"Times' UP!"

And they screeched to a stop. From his place in the air, Kacchan, who arrived somehow, fell to the ground and he recoiled as the effects of sync fell away.

"And that's it for the end of the second round, the cavalry battle!"

Izuku curled in on himself, trembling.

He'd let them down.

He'd let them all down.

_...what would Akemi's father do to her if he found out she's been eliminated?_

And as Present Mic announced the final winners, Izuku cried his eyes out as Dark Shadow held up Todoroki's headband, and their ticket into the final round.

And to his side, just out of his sight, Kimura Akemi turned away, and looked over towards a particular red-and-white-haired teen, who caught her eyes, and turned away.

* * *

**And the cavalry battle is over!**

**Please RnR for better-written battle scenes!**


	95. Chapter 91: Sports Festival 5- Talks

"Hey, Peppermint Swirl."

When the familiar voice called out to him, Shouto glanced back.

It was Kimura. Standing a little behind him, looking slightly concerned.

"You alright? You look..." She searched for the right word, then sighed and gave up using her mother tongue. "Well, tired."

Shouto turned fully to face her. The black-haired girl still has that Lauren crown braid on her head, which seems utterly unaffected by the competitions, but part if her sleeve was burnt off, which further reminded him of how he used his fire.

"I'm fine." He replied. "And when you see Midoriya, please tell him that I want to talk to him."

The girl looked startled, and the worry on her face deepened. "Todoroki..."

"Accompany him if you wish. I don't care." He added, she already knows that his relationship with that bastard is strained, it wouldn't hurt for her to know why.

"Alright, " the girl replied, and turned around, beginning to walk away. He looked at her back, and recalled the golden light from her quirk, and those from Midoriya, and All Might.

"Kimura—" he called out as a crazy thought crossed his mind, but stopped as the girl turned around with her golden eyes.

"...Nevermind." He shook his head, and the girl smiled, jogging off to find her friends.

He walked towards the backstage, hoping to clear his head. What was he thinking, Kimura as All Might's child? He's already crazy enough to even consider that Midoriya is fathered by All Might, from how often the man finds those two it might just be the case. Not to mention, Kimura's eyes are golden, and having met her mother he knows that her eyes must've come from her father. All Might's eyes are blue, for god's sake.

He stopped near the students and staff's exit, and leaned against the wall.

"Todoroki." He looked up.

It's Midoriya. A little behind him stood Kimura, who nodded and left to give them some privacy.

"So... What is it, that you want to talk about?"

* * *

Akemi never left. All she did was turn a corner. She leaned against a wall nearby and listened in.

"Hey, is we don't hurry, the cafeteria will probably be really crowded... Um..."

She gave a quiet chuckle as she heard Izuku gulp, and tilted her head to listen better.

"I was overpowered."

Her smile dropped at Todoroki's tone.

"So much that I broke my pledge."

His pledge? Did he mean... Akemi's mind faced back to the instant he used his flames. The fire.

"Whether it's Iida, Kaminari, Tokoyama, Yaoyorozu or Uraraka, they didn't feel it." Todoroki continued, "At that last instant, I was the only one who was overpowered. Only me, who had experienced All Might's full power up close."

Ohhh boy. He's figuring that out.

"And... What does that... Means?"

Play dumb. Good play.

"It means I felt something similar coming from both of you."

Akemi started.

"Both...?"

Both... Okay. The light. Oh my God. She almost smacked her head against that wall. She'll need to work on that, huh?

"Midoriya, are you and Kimura..."

"All Might's secret love child or something?"

Wot.

Pfffttttt.

Akemi thinks she broke a rib or two while holding in a laugh. But she couldn't have since broken ribs hurt much worse and don't she know it. She took in deep breaths to calm herself as Izuku fretted around at the idea of being All Might's kid and her brother, saying that "that isn't it" and "that's not how it is" oh my God Izu you're so bad at lying.

"But... Let me ask you a question first." Izuku finally calmed down, "why did you think of that? About me and... And Akemi?"

"... Since you said 'that's not how it is', that means there's a connection between you three that you can't talk about, right?"

There was a long silence.

And finally, it was Peppermint who sighed and broke it.

"My father is Endeavor. I'm sure you know that he's been stuck as the no. 2 hero for forever." Todoroki's tone turned darker, "If you have something from the no. 1 hero, then I have even more reason to beat you."

"My old man has a strong desire to rise in the world. And as a hero, he won a name for himself with a crushing force. Because of that, the living legend, All Might, is a great eyesore to him."

"Since he couldn't surpass All Might, he moved onto his next plan."

Akemi trembled.

Geikyō is the same.

He wanted power. He wanted fame and power and respect he couldn't get in the creative industry. He wanted more and so he won over mother with his charisma. Then he wanted even more power. Ones that neither the creative industry nor the trading industry can give him. So she became his next piece. The next vital piece in his living game of chess.

Todoroki's father... She doesn't like how this sounds.

"W...what're you talking about, Todoroki-kun?" Izuku's voice trembled, "please don't tell me... Your father..."

Please don't...

"Quirk Marriages."

No. Akemi slid down against the wall, eyes wide.

"You've heard of them, right?"

Akemi hugged her knees tight.

"That thing that became a problem for the second and third generation after superpowers appeared. To chose a spouse based on strengthening your quirk and passing it onto your children, forcing people into marriage. The old fashioned way of thinking bought about by lack of ethics."

Akemi stifled a sob.

"He is a man of both accomplishment and money."

He is renowned and has decent wealth.

"He won over my mother's relatives and got a hold of my mother's quirk."

He won over mum with his charisma and dedication for his work, and gained the status of one of the heirs to the Hayashi Financial Group.

"He is trying to fulfil his own desire by raising me to be a hero that surpass All Might."

After gaining mum's wealth she was born. And he wanted more power. Power beyond these two industries and Akemi became his tool.

"It's frustrating..."

It hurts.

"I won't become the tool of a scum like that."

She'll never become his marionette.

"In my memories, my mother is always crying."

When her quirk didn't come, father exploded.

"'Your left side is unsightly, ' my mother said as she poured boiling water on me."

He screamed and roared and threw her down the stairs. With a gash from her shoulder down her arm, with broken ribs she was left in the cold, dark basement late in winter, bleeding out.

"Basically, I picked a fight with him to show him what I can do."

She began to climb to become precisely what he wants.

"Without using my damned old man's quirk... no."

She'll become what he ever wanted and more...

"I'll reject him completely by winning first place without using it."

And destroy him completely after becoming that.

Akemi trembled.

Same.

They're... They're basically the same. But... Todoroki never had his mother.

Peppermint never had people to support him.

He never found his 'Hibiki'. Never found a person who can catch him. Who can save him? Like she did. He never did.

A sob wrecked her body as the memories of standing at the edge of the roof came back, memories of bleeding out in the washroom came back and she glanced down at the single white scar on her right wrist, the one Hibiki shared with her on her left one.

She remembered fearing what'll happen if she refused to go down his path, what'll happen to not her, but Kōki.

What'll happen if he feels like Kōki is stronger, and decided to make her into his piece instead?

She turned her head and watched as Todoroki walked out.

"I don't care if you can't tell me how you two are connected to All Might." Akemi's head whipped up and she began to climb to her feet. "No matter what the two of you are to him, I'll rise above you with just my left side." He sighed slightly, and Akemi hesitated. "Sorry for wasting your time."

She can't.

Running out before she knew what she was doing. Akemi reached him and grabbed his arm. Todoroki looked back, surprised to see her, and even more surprised to see her crying.

"I—" her voice closed up, "I'm sorry I never thought- I never thought-"

* * *

"I never though you might be the same."

Shouto stopped.

The same?

Kimura, who still laugh and mess with her classmates, the same?

She let go of his sleeve, and looked back towards Midoriya, who looked between them with understanding and nodded.

"We need to talk." She finally spoke, and pulled him along.

Several minutes later Shouto found himself sitting a little behind the treeline, his lunch in his lab as Akemi quietly stirred the rice in her own.

Then she spoke.

She talked quietly and Shouto listened in silence as she told him her life before she met that white-haired friend of hers, Ueno. As she told her the night of terror she faced, laying in the basement, bleeding out and barely breathing from a punctured lung.

And when she finished, Shouto knew she was right.

They really are similar, aren't they? Used and abused for power and glory. Treated as tools and pieces in a chess game.

"... I'm..." He opened his mouth, thinking that he should probably say something but couldn't. "We really are similar, aren't we?"

"I guess." Kimura answers, sniffling a little. She had started crying when she told him about her sister, how that man threatened to lay a hand on Kimura Kōki. She leaned back against the trunk and pushed her lunch off her lap, hugging her knees.

He finally reached out and gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder. The girl looked up, and smiled a little, before she grabbed her fork and began stabbing the piece of chicken again.

"... I know it's a rather inappropriate timing. But why are you stabbing the chicken?"

"I'm trying to vent."

"How so?"

"By imagining that the chicken is my 'gene donor's scrotum."

Despite the depressing mood that filled the air just a while ago, Shouto laughed.

* * *

**Please RnR for more Shouto Akemi bonding moments!**


	96. AN

**Due to personal reasons, I'll be making daily updates from now on.**

**Thank you for your support all along!**

**BubbleBellarina**


	97. Chapter 92: Sports Festival 6- Pom pom

"Now that lunch is over; it's finally time to reveal the last game!"

Akemi looked up towards the announcer's booth, and fixed her outfit.

"You sure that Aizawa-sensei said that?" She asked Momo, who nodded seriously. "This doesn't sound like something he would say..."

"I'm sure of it! Kaminari-kun told us about this!" Momo replied and Akemi sweatdropped.

Kaminari... Oh God he's just messing with us, isn't he? But whatever.

"But before that, there's good news for all of you who didn't make it to the finals! Since this is a sports festival, we have prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in, too! We even bought real cheerleaders from America to liven things up!"

Akemi looked over towards the cheerleaders, and sighed as Momo and Kyoka-chan finally realised they had been tricked.

"What's the matter, Class A? What kind of fan service is that?!?!"

At that, Akemi grinned and yelled back.

"The best kind!!" She shook the pom-pom and cheered.

"Kaminari-san! You tricked us, didn't you!" Momo shook her pom-pom furiously, then slumped. "I even used Creation to make the outfits..."

Meanwhile, Akemi glanced at her classmate and cheered, waving her pom-pom as she did some cheerleading moves her sister taught her.

"Go go go! Plus Ultra!!!"

"...Akemi-chan, you're enjoying this, right?" Tsuyu asked, as Akemi looked at her and nodded with a grin.

"I love this!"

* * *

When Akemi skipped back to the group, still in the orange outfit, some of the boys weren't quite looking at her straight, and Izu just straight up avoided looking at her.

This is fun, she thought.

"The last round is a tournament where we fight one on one, huh?" She turned to look at Kirishima, who's talking to himself, "I'm gonna stand on the stage I watch every year!"

Her classmates began to discuss about the one-on-one battles every year, and Akemi turned her attention back to Midnight.

"Now, let's draw lots to determine the bracket! Once the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational games and then start! The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not to participate in the recreation, but I'm sure most of you want to restore or save your strength!"

"Now, for the first place's team—"

"Em. Excuse me."

Akemi turned towards Ojirō, who had spoken up.

"I'm withdrawing."

What?

The crowd gasped and Akemi whirled around to look at her classmate.

"Ojirō-kun, why?"

"This is a rare chance for pros to see you!"

Akemi just stared in shock.

"I..." Her tailed classmate began to explain, "I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until the end."

There was a general start.

"I think it's was that guy's quirk." He continued and Akemi realised.

Right... He was with Hitoshi-kun... She glanced towards the teen, who now had Hibiki clinging to him like a koala, poking at his hair and face.

"I know this is a great chance." She turned back to look at Ojirō, "and it's foolish to waste it... But, Everyone has competed by giving their all! I can't be up here with everyone without knowing what really happened!"

Some of the girls began to comfort Ojirō, but Akemi shook her head knowing that if Kōko had been in the same position, she would've done the same. Martial Arts is about honour and honesty, and she knows that someone so obsessed with it would not go on like this.

Another student, probably from class B, also made the same declaration and Akemi couldn't help but smile.

The bright and dark side of humanity shown, greed and honour, huh...

Daym, that's some writing reference!

Then Midnight decided to let them withdraw... Due to her tastes.

Later it was decided that two others from Tetsutetsu's team would move up, and that ended up being Tetsutetsu— God what's up with that tongue twister of a name— and Shiozaki.

Then finally, finally, the bracket is decided.

_Shinsou vs Midoriya_

_Todoroki vs Sero_

_Shiozaki vs Kaminari_

_Iida vs Ashido_

_Kimura vs Aoyama_

_Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu_

_Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima_

_Uraraka vs Bakugou_

Wait a sec.

Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima?! What the heck?!

"Merci! Too bad you got me as your opponent!" Aoyama patted her shoulder, and Akemi turned around before shaking her fist in front of him, charging it with golden light and electricity.

"Nah. I'm glad." She grinned, "laser is energy too, right?"

Aoyama trembled and her grin widened.

I'm gonna enjoy this.

Then Toru calls her to the side, and she leapt with glee.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"Hey guys! Are you ready?!"

The crowd cheered, and so did Hibiki. She grinned as she noticed who's gonna be in the first round, ah~ Izu-chan won't know what hit him! Hito-chan please win!


	98. Chapter 93: Sports Festival 7- Solidify

It's a quick and confusing battle. Akemi would say. But since she knows exactly what Shinsou's Quirk is, it made sense to her.

She felt terrible that he lost, of course. But she's also happy that Izuku went through, after all she trained with him. Of course she's glad. Akemi smiled as she leaned back.

Up next should be Peppermint swirl, huh... Against Sero, ooh this will be quick.

Her phone vibrated.

Glancing at it Akemi pulled her phone out and excused herself, walking towards the student's locker rooms she took the call.

"Toshinori-san?"

"Ah- Akemi. I'm glad you took the call." Akemi sighed, "I—"

" am almost over my limit." They spoke in unison — Akemi in annoyance and Toshinori-san with sheepishness.

"I'll go to the hero's seats after my match." She rubbed her temple, "I also have a few newer notes on your quirk."

"Y-you're still doing research?"

"Who do you think I am, Toshinori-san?" She snarked, "My match is up after Tenya's. Please tell me you can hold out."

"Y-yeah. I can." Toshinori-san stuttered, and Akemi hung up.

When Akemi returned to the booth, the match is just about to begin.

"And— begin!"

Then the match is over in a second and Akemi's jaw dropped. Because there's a freaking glacier jutting out the side of the stadium and it's a freaking glacier.

Fuck. She gulped as she noted, Izuku, good luck.

Up next is supposed to be Kaminari's match with Shiozaki, but she didn't watch it.

Wouldn't matter to her. Even if she did end up fighting Shiozaki, her quirk would be useless against her. The vines would die the instant they touch her; they won't work.

Tenya's match she didn't watch. It was a shame, but she was called away to prepare for her own game. Sitting in the waiting room, Akemi took a deep breath.

_"Aizawa-sensei?"_

_Aizawa-sensei turned to face her. Akemi took a deep breath and spoke.__"As you know, my quirk is hugely destructive, no matter to myself or others near me." She stated. "I want to train my quirk with you."_

_Aizawa-sensei rose an eyebrow. So Akemi explained.__"Overall, my quirk is extremely powerful. But it has two glaringly obvious weaknesses." She said, "first, its mental strain. It creates such a high pressure for my brain that if not for the amount of mental energy I kept sucking in I would be literally brain dead right now." She ticked off a finger, "secondly, quirks like yours. Your quirk can cancel mine out, so I won't be able to use it and with my body so acclimated to having a high amount of energy powering it I am partially useless."_

_"And?"_

_"...due to its mental strain, it's highly possible that my quirk will wreak havoc when out of control." Biting her lip, Akemi finally requested what she wanted to._

_"Aizawa-sensei, I want you to help me train my physical abilities, and keep me in control in case of an emergency."_

Akemi leaned back in her seat. Over the past month or so she had discovered many other aspects of her quirk. With Aizawa-sensei there for damage control she was able to experiment and train efficiently with her quirk. It was one hell of a ride, alright. And with an entirely new set of powers Akemi couldn't wait to show off, she is ecstatic.

The door opened, and Midnight poked her head in. She nodded in response and made her way across the room, then down the corridor.

She really, really couldn't wait.

Lay low and win quickly, or should she show off? Akemi wondered, then quickly shook her head.

What's she thinking?

She's gonna do both.

"—Versus! From Class 1A! With all kinds of hair-dos and a pretty face to match with— the female powerhouse, Kimura Akemi!!!"

Akemi stepped up the stage, and grinned.

"You ready?" She raised an eyebrow. Aoyama from across her, winked and grinned.

"This will be over quickly, ma dame!" He stroke a pose, which Akemi returned with a feral grin.

"Est-ce vrai, mon amour?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Eh? You speak French?"

"Nah. I googled that."

"Ready— Start!"

* * *

Aoyama made the first move. Izuku watched with slight dread as the teen fired off a beam of laser, which hit Akemi dead on.

Oh, Aoyama, you idiot.

"Ohh! Looks like Kimura is off a bad start! What will she do— eh?"

Then his eyes widened. Izuku pushed himself off his seat as he saw this, no way.

Oh my God. Akemi is seriously OP.

As the smoke completely dissipated, Akemi is revealed, smirking widely with her forearms up in a cross in front of her face, as a dome of light encased her, completely shielding her from Aoyama's laser.

"Sorcery, " her voice echoed in the arena, which Izuku is absolutely sure she did on purpose( to show off), "Solidification."

* * *

Pfttt.

The look on Aoyama's face is absolutely priceless. Really, the only way Akemi had been using her quirk was charge, drain and emit. This is included in the energy convertation part of her quirk, and due to the risks she've never tried out manipulation before.

This is awesome.

She slashed her hands down for dramatic effects as the light dome fell away into liquid then nothingness. Aoyama fired another beam of laser at her and she tilted her head, avoiding the light then her hand shot out and grabbed it.

Feeling the buzzing energy solidify and shift in her hands Akemi slashed it down as solidified electricity. The whip hit Aoyama dead in the chest and exploded into the kinetic energy, light energy and heat energy of an explosion. It threw Aoyama over and out the ring and the whip retracted into her hand as a short staff, and she raised it.

"Aoyama is out of bonds! Kimura wins!"

* * *

In the 1A class' stands, there was silence.

Izuku gaped at the stage. He never quite realised the full implications of Akemi's quirk, he never noticed. But once he did, he realised how small of a fraction of her powers have Akemi been using. All she did was drain and emit, or charge. The manipulation of all energies... That includes photokinesis and pyrokinesis. Manipulation of gravity and—

Oh God.

Nuclear energy. Akemi can manipulate nuclear energies and Atomic energies.

He is so glad she isn't his opponent.

Thank God.


	99. Chapter 94: Sports Festival 8- Win

She didn't watch Kirishima and Tetsutetsu's battle. Akemi panted slightly as she rushed around the corner to the waiting room, gotta find Ochako, she's up against Bakugou for fuck's sake, god...

She turned a corner and slowed into walk as she heard Izuku and Tenya's voice— they're already there. She walked over and pushed open the door.

"... Even if it's not Kacchan, no one would think of holding back." She entered just in time to hear Izuku say, and they turned around to look at her.

"Akemi!"

"Akemi-chan..."

The look on Akemi's face softened.

"Ochako, I trust you." She stated. Looking at the notebook in Izuku's hand she already know what he's going to offer but she knows Ochako won't accept it. "So I'm not here to wish you good luck— you don't need it."

Izuku and Tenya startled, starting to stutter out some sort of response. But Ochako just looked up.

"Because you are strong. Ochako. You don't need luck. You don't need help. All you need to know, is that we're with you and by your side." She continued, grinning, "and no matter in which game or which way you plan on winning, your determination is all that you need, Ochako-chan, I'll be cheering you on."

"Akemi-chan..." The girl almost teared up, she sniffled and wiped her nose, "You're all amazing..."

"I keep seeing more and more amazing sides to you all... During the cavalry battle I thought it'd be easier to team up with friends, but now thinking about it, I might've been trying to rely on you, Deku-kun, Akemi-chan. That's why, when Iida said he'd challenge you, it actually made me feel a little embarrassed."

"Uraraka-san..."

"That's why, " she Looked up with determined eyes, "I'll challenge you all. Akemi, Deku-kun, Iida-kun." She nodded, "I'll give my all, and either outplan, or outsmart you!"

My speech! Akemi's eyes widened. The speech had been a conversation from her webtoon (which went viral just a while ago) which she discarded. It was supposed to be from a mentor to her student, who's cursed to be the protector of humankind and the last defence against a powerful deity. It moved her so much (She cried so hard while writing that) that she altered it, made it less dark and used it in her speech. It was a lot darker initially, but to hear it used like this...

She gave Ochako-chan a big hug, and smiled before holding out her hand.

"I'll see you in the semi-finals, Ochako!"

"You too! Akemi!"

They watched as Uraraka walked into the stadium, sitting silently next to one another.

"You were about to offer her one of your strategies, aren't you?" Akemi spoke up, "You're lucky; I stopped you."

"Huh? How'd you—" he glanced at the notebook in his hand, "...yeah. But why lucky?"

"Objectively speaking, I don't think Ochako can win." She said, leaning back. "Her physical stats and quirk power, when compared to Bakugou, is entirely insignificant. However, unlike Bakugou, her mental status is much better. While Bakugou is powered by greed and the pure animalistic desire to win, at least, for now." At Izuku's doubtful look she added quickly. "Ochako's determination has a steady base and isn't shaken easily. With the right words you can easily shake Bakugou and make him vulnerable, but with Uraraka, it's harder. Since she is not fighting for herself."

"Akemi... You're good at this!" Izuku looked at her with wide eyes, "Analysis, I mean."

"Well I am a novelist." She smiled. "I need to break down personalities, psychological states, and more to make a character convincing. It helps."

They turned back to the stage, "And, let me guess. Your strategy for her is to finish it quick, right?"

"...yeah." Izuku nodded, "in a real, close combat fight, Kacchan has almost no openings. And the more he moves, the stronger his quirk gets. His explosions can be used to increase his mobility, but if Uraraka touches him and makes him float..."

"... Then she would gain the upper hand." Akemi finished. "It's a good one, Izu. But..." She looked back at the stage, "I think Ochako has something much flashier planned."

She watched as Ochako dashed in swiftly, only to be blasted by Bakugou, and smiled.

That's a good one, Ochako. She glanced up, just make sure you outlast him.

Use the smokescreen. She leaned back and crossed her arms, find every last weakness and dig your teeth into it. And don't let go.

It was a brutal fight. But Akemi didn't look away. She can't. She can't when her plan is working so well; she can't when Ochako is so close to winning.

Boos started to come from the crowd, but Akemi paid them no mind. Here eyes are on the sky.

Bakugou...

You idiot.

While you're damaging the ring, every move you make...

Is giving her more weapons.

She smiled as Aizawa-sensei began to give the audience a stern talking to, and as she watched Uraraka wipe her brows she smiled.

_That should be enough._

"See that?" She said, loud enough for the entire 1A booth to hear, "that, is what you call a plan."

"Uraraka-san—" Izuku almost gaped, "That plan is—"

"Reckless and brutal." Akemi finished, "But that's not what she's aiming for."

Tenya and Izuku looked towards her, and Akemi glanced at her.

"Everyone loves an underdog. The story of an underdog rising to the strongest is always fulfilling. Ochako-chan noticed this, and even. Even if she lost in this match, the heroes will notice her, see her." She grinned, "playing the long game, hu? Good play, Ochako."

Her smile didn't fall as the metro shower rained down, not did it fall as Bakugou fired off his explosion, demolishing it all.

She watched as Ochako fell, and as she crawled her way to Bakugou, before she finally, finally fell and passed out.

Ochako... She glanced towards the pro's booth, _you've already won._

* * *

**Please RnR for motivation!**


	100. Chapter 95: Sports Festival 9- Tension

It was after that match that she belatedly realises that she had forgotten to go find Toshinori-san. So rushing through the halls with her clipboard and files in hand she rushed into the Hero's booth's back stairs, then stopped.

"To—" she glanced at Endeavor, "All Might." She corrected, "I have your files here."

"Ah, Young Akemi!" Toshinori-san clapped his hands together and approached her, "I suppose these are the analysis on my quirk?"

"Would you lower your freaking voice—" she rolled her eyes and nodded, "But yeah. They are. This is the energy chart right here." She pulled out one of the folders, "look. Please stop using full power without needing to." She sighed and rubbed her temple, "Or else, you know!"

Toshinori-san rubbed the back of his head and laughed, so Akemi smacked him with her clipboard.

"Akemi? As in, Kimura Akemi?"

She looked over to the man approaching them, and hugged her clipboard, crossing her arms.

"Ah, Endeavor!" Toshinori-san nodded towards the flame hero, "May I introduce, my secretary's trusty assistant in quirk research, Kimura Akemi!"

The man narrowed his eyes as he glared down at her. "Oh?"

"Young Akemi's quirk has a unique quality which allows her to sense and manipulate the energy which powers a quirk, to the point where she can recharge and strengthen them!" He proudly stated and Akemi wanted to bash her head against the nearest wall, "I came across her during the Tokyo Sky Egg incident, and due to several chance meetings, my secretary decided to take her as his assistant before UA even started, and I have to say, she is a mighty help!"

Now Endeavor looked interested. Looking her up and down as if she is some kind of potential experiment subject. Akemi shook her head and smacked Toshinori-san again, this time on tiptoes so she could hit his head properly.

"Quit it." She snorted, and crossed her arms, "I'm leaving these with you, please read through them seriously. Oh, and I've uploaded most of those and some additional info onto Google drive. I've shared them with you so you should be able to find it in the—"

"Akemi?"

Akemi froze.

Whirling around, she came face to face with a pair of squinted golden eyes, in that annoying, unsettling curve as always— slightly tanned skin with short, well-groomed light brown hair. Fashionable glasses and in an incredibly expensive suit.

"...Father?"

* * *

Toshinori looked between the man and his daughter. He is often told that he sucks at reading the room but the tension is so evident in the air it's making him nervous.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, one of my clients heard that my darling daughter is competing in the sports festival, and decided to invite me, Akemi, is't that great?"

"... I suppose."

He've never seen Akemi like this before. Tense, on guard, cold and...

_Scared._

He watched as Kimura Geikyō smiled charmingly and approached his daughter, squinted eyes completely closing as he chuckled.

"Now, I never knew! Why didn't you tell me you were working as the assistant of All Might's secretary?" He grinned slightly, but unlike the last time he met the man, this grin... Unsettled him.

"There was no need to." Akemi replied. Eyes blank.

No. Not blank. Toshinori realised with a slight shiver. Akemi's eyes right now is almost... Animalistic. Like that time a small kitten got trapped in the corner of his room and refused to leave until he moved out of the way, huddled, cornered, blank and emotionless but he could tell it is so so scared.

The man took Akemi by the shoulders and the girl shrunk back ever so slightly. But his grip was firm.

"Now, you shouldn't hide things from your father." He scolded. "I won't be as understanding next time, okay? Let's not have a repeat of what happened last time there was a misunderstanding, alright?"

His tone was soft. It sounded loving and understanding but for that one moment Akemi's eyes were wide with open terror. Even more then back at the USJ.

Akemi jerked back, escaping her father's grip, and there was a tense, silent moment.

"I injured my shoulder in the cavalry battle. Please don't touch me." She said, hurriedly, not meeting Geikyō's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Her father took another step closer, and Akemi stepped back, "may I take a look—"

_"Don't touch me."_

Her tone was soft, but it held more force than anything that he've ever heard came from her mouth.

"... Very well." The man nodded, and waved goodbye, "Let's hope you get in the finals! After all, you'd hate to break your little promise, **won't you?**"

Toshinori glanced at Akemi, and she looked so scared. So so scared that she is completely frozen.

Then it was gone, and Akemi looked so calm he thought for a moment that he was seeing things.

"Excuse me." She nodded towards him and Endeavor, and turned on her heels. "I'll be heading back to the student's booth."

He stared after her, and a moment later, his colleague sighed, and followed after his assistant.

* * *

"That _fucking_— _damned_\- _BASTARD_!"

A loud bang was heard as he neared All Might's little assistant, turning around the corner he found her leaning against the wall, a fist against it. Indicating that she had just punched it.

She probably heard him, as she turned around and straightened. All anger and frustration that was previously indicated in her hunched, trembling form gone. This girl is good at acting— he noted, as the girl pulled up a charming smile, and nodded.

"Endeavor, sir." She greeted, nodding. "It's a pleasure."

"Kimura." He nodded. "You are All Might's Assistant."

"And you're the hero who have resolved the most incidents." She shot back. He's a little surprised that she didn't call him the no. 2 hero, but needless to say he is happy that she didn't remind him of constantly being beaten by All Might.

They began making their way down the hall, Kimura following a little behind him.

"You have a powerful quirk." He stated, he could tell Kimura is looking at him now. "You have displayed excellent control over it. Your quirk also has an extensive range of uses."

"I'll admit, I am interested in your power." He stopped and turned to face the girl. "Do tell me more about it."

"Sorcery is a quirk which induced heavy mental strain." She started. "It needs constant control and focus, or else it will run wild and this will be highly destructive, as I will literally become an energy black hole and kill every last self-unaware life forms around me, and in the same time I'll knock everyone around me in a coma."

He nodded in understanding. Such a quirk is bound to have drawbacks. Hellfire is extremely useful, but it took him quite some time to control it thoroughly and utilise it like this girl is doing with her quirk.

"It was so destructive that for the first two to three years of my life, it hibernated." She looked to the side, "and due to the difficulty to control this quirk, it's a weakness. As seen in the cavalry battle—"

"Sleeping gasses affect you, correct?" He interjected, "still, considering its uses, I will admit that I am impressed."

She rose an eyebrow, and looking him up and down, she spoke.

"No offense, Endeavor, Sir. But personally, I don't like you."

"Oh?" He narrowed his eyes, she doesn't mince words, does she?

"I think our personalities and experiences clash, and that we won't get along at all." She continued, "Personally, I think you aren't exactly a good person."

He snorted. "Girl, listen here—"

"However, objectively speaking, "she continued, "I think you are a strong, determined person. You have resolved the most incidents and you act rationally in them. You have a powerful quirk and there's a reason you are one of the top heroes out there. You are powerful, and influential. And I respect that." She looked up towards him with determined golden eyes and a confident smirk, "So I suppose I just got quite a compliment there, and I'd gladly take it." She pulls back her shoulders and fixes her clipboard, "Excuse me."

This girl... He rose an eyebrow, she can separate personal judgements with her logical side, she is analytic, intelligent and she's got spunk.

Endeavor grinned.

"I think you just made me like you more." He muttered to himself as he watched the girl walk away and round the corner.

She would make a good intern alright.

Around the corner, Akemi slumped against the wall and silently hyperventilated.

_'What the heck was I thinking?!?!'_

* * *

**Please RnR to punch Geikyō in the face!**


	101. Chapter 96: Sports Festival 10- Children

_UA High School._

"Up NEXT! From The Hero Course, Midoriya Izuku, VERSUS! Also From Hero Course, Todoroki Shouto!"

_A prestigious and top-tier Hero school in Matsutafu._

The crowd whooped and cheered, and Hibiki watched with crossed arms as the 'Peppermint' Akemi told her about and Izu-chan walked onto the stage.

_In her halls, walks her intelligent and proud students._

"Ready?!?!"

_Experienced educators who are professional heroes..._

"START!"

_And three muted, caged children._

* * *

_"But dad... I don't wanna go there..."_

_"Shut UP!"_

_A glass bottle shatters against the wall, and she flinches._

_"Dammit, you're already a burden enough..." The man mutters and growls, tapping his foot impatiently, "If you're gonna live here yer gonna have ta listen to me. Got it?!"_

_Tears swell and spills, and shrinking in on herself she meekly nods. Her father curses under his breath and Hibiki silently walked to her attic._

Todoroki stroke first. Hibiki watched with silent wonder as Izu-chan holds up his hand, and a whirlwind exploded outwards, shattering the ice into a million pieces.

_A child's scream._

_Hibiki hits the floor and rolls. Mum is out working late again, and dad..._

_Dad's mad._

_She clambered to her feet and crawled away, but a foot stomped onto her back. Chips of wood sliced into her skin, and Hibiki sobbed, no longer able to scream._

_"Dammit, getting blood on the carpet... Clean that up later." She choked out a whine as she was grabbed by the hair and lifted off the ground. "If I find any trace of it, and I mean any, You're DEAD."_

_Hibiki nodded, sobbing and tears streaming down her face. The man released her and she scrambles to the corner, huddled up and wept._

Akemi held up a hand and activated a shield to clock the wind as Izuku flicked his finger, protecting her class from the cold wind. Ochako patted her shoulder in thanks, and behind her Sato whined about being unable to feel the power.

_"Argh!"_

_"Stop it Geikyō— it's not her faul- Ahh!"_

_Akemi shakily climbed to her knees, only to fall once again as her mother flew in her direction and hit her._

_The two female trembled as the man standing in the corner panted. The ever-present smile on his face gone._

_"You. Useless. Burden. Of. A. CHILD!"_

_Akemi screamed as the unseen force sized her by her neck and tossed her across the room. Hitting the wall she feels something in her tiny chest crack, and she cried._

It was a brutal fight. Akemi winced as Todoroki fired one attacks after another, and Izuku counters them with his fingers.

Another whirlwind explodes, and she winces.

_Akemi trembled silently before him. The sleeve of her sweater torn and worn out._

_A hand grabs her by her neck, right at her windpipe and Akemi gasps, as nails dug into her vine and a knee was slammed into her stomach._

_She retches, and spit flew from her parted lips. Akemi screamed as her father tossed her into the cold, hard marble floor, her head slamming painfully against it with a resounding crack._

_"Now, now, Akemi." He kneeled down before her and lifted her by the chin. She glared with all her strength into those squinted golden eyes, so much like her own but also so different. "We won't want anything to happen to your poor little light, would you?"_

_Her eyes widened with unmasked terror, and he releases her, letting her drop to the floor._

_"...What do you want." Her voice was filled with venom._

_"Stay quiet, and no one will be harmed... After all, " A laugh, "who would listen to a foolish, imaginative little girl?_"

He hisses slightly as the wind power from Midoriya's punch blows him back, he flips in the air and builds up a much higher wall of ice behind him, then glares through the smoke.

"That was a lot powerful than before." He stated, loud enough for Midoriya to hear as he pushed one of the ice pieces away. "Are you trying to tell me... To stay away...?"

He huffs out a puff of smoke, and tusked as his right side trembled. Dammit.

"What, you're that beat up just from defending and running away?" He asks, and watches as Midoriya lowered his head shakily. "Sorry... But thanks, Midoriya." He glances up to his father, "That guy's face is clouded over thanks to you."

"With your arms like that, you can't fight anymore, can you?" He steadies himself and readies another blast of ice, "Let's finish this."

His ice burst forth, and Midoriya raises his hand.

"Where are you looking?"

His ice explodes, and he is blown to the edge of the ring.

"You..." He glares with shock, as he looks at his green-haired classmate, and his bruised, broken finger. "With your broken finger?" He gets up and growls, "Why are you going so far...?!"

"You're trembling, Todoroki."

He recoils. Did he notice?

"Quirks are physical abilities, too... There's a limit to how much cold you can take, right?" He watches with wide eyes as Midoriya lifts his arm with pure determination alone. "And isn't that something you could solve by using the heat from your left side?"

He continues to lift his forearm, how much that hurts, he doesn't know. "Everyone's fighting with everything they've got... To win and get closer to their dreams... To become no. 1." He cracks his fingers, "You want to win with just half your strength?!" He clunches the broken digits into a fist. "You haven't put a single scratch on me yet, you know!" He finally glares up and roars across the distance.

"Now come at me with everything you've got!"

Todoroki growls, and dashes forwards again.

_Why?_

_Why me? Why not anyone else, why me?_

_Akemi's sobs echoed into the night._

_In her room, Kōki closed her eyes, and within the safety of her blankets, she silently cried._

He was blown back again and again as Midoriya evaded his attacks, using his broken fingers to blow him back.

_Hibiki trembled on the floor. Blood leaking from her nose and the corner of her mouth as another glass bottle shatters against her skull._

_Outside the door, her cousin winces, and shrunk in on himself._

_Why couldn't he help?_

He flew back as with his thumb, Midoriya blows his ice to splinters again. He grunts and slams against his own ice.

"Why are you going so far...?"

He watches as Midoriya runs towards him wobbly.

"A cool hero..."

"That's what I want to be!"

His eyes widened.

_"Shouto."_

His eyes came back into focus as Midoriya hits him solidly in the chest, "Everyone's giving their ALL!"

"There's no way I can know of your circumstances..."

_Hibiki closed her eyes, blood mixed with tears leaked from her eyes and the numerous cuts near them as she held out her and brushed her fingers against a small mouse._

"Or your resolve..."

_I wanna die... She sobs and her voice cracks. As her wounds disappeared and reappeared on the tiny little creature, who curled up and squeaked in pain before falling limp. I wanna die..._

"But for you to become no. 1 without giving your all..."

_She crawled to her feet and gently holds up the tiny mammal, it's small dead body indicating her fate if she hadn't done what she did._

"Only to completely reject your father..."

_I wanna die, I wanna die I wanna die I wanna DIE!_

"Right now I think you should quit screwing around!"

_Blood dripping. Wide, electric blue eyes started into weak, dull golden ones._

_'AKEMI!'_

_As Shouto coughs and retches, his father stares down on him emotionlessly._

_"Stand up! If you're downed by something like this, forget beating All Might, you won't even be able to take out small fry villains—"_

_His mother rushes to his side, defending him._

_"Please stop! He is only five!"_

_"He's already five! Get out of my way!"_

_A smack, a cry, and he looks up to find his mother collapsed on her side._

_"Mum...!"_

Shut up...

_"I don't wanna, Mum..."_

_"I- I-" he clunches his mother's shirt and cries. "I don't want to be like Dad... I don't want to become someone who bullies you, Mum!"_

_He sobs into her chest, and she gently strokes his hair._

_"But, you want to be a hero, don't you?"_

_He looks up, and her gentle smile smooths his heart._

_"It's okay, for you to be one..."_

He watches as Midoriya draws close.

_"...as long as you have a future you feel strongly about."_

"That's why... I will win!"

_The three chained children who walks the halls of UA._

He hits him square in the chest; quirk fired up to power his punch.

_Kimura Akemi..._

He flies back with force, dazed.

_Ueno Hibiki..._

"I'll surpass you!"

_And Todoroki Shouto._

* * *

**I cried so much, writing this. Oh my God I'm such a horrible person!**


	102. Chapter 97: Sports Festival 11- Free

_He remembers standing by the dense, watching with longing eyes as his siblings played._

_'Don't look at that, Shouto! They're from a different world from you.'_

Akemi watched with wide eyes as Todoroki fell backwards, the psychological energy he is emitting is so familiar. So so familiar.

Three chained, muted children.

_She remembers standing on the side on the roof, wondering her point of existence, as she watched the many shallow cuts on her two wrists._

_'Akemi!'_

Hibiki's jaw is hanging open. What... Izu-chan...

_She remembers standing at the school gates, starting with blank, scared eyes at the man across the road._

_'You know what'll happen if you rebel.'_

Shouto couldn't think.

As his body fell backwards from the punch his mind is no longer on the match, but deep in his memories.

Three chained, caged children.

_'Mum... I'm going crazy... I can't take it anymore. Every day, the children seem to become more and more like him..'_

_He watched with wide eyes as his mother's words turned into a crazed mutter._

_'Shouto's... That child's lift side sometimes looks very unsightly to me... I can't raise him anymore... I feel like I shouldn't...'_

_'M-mum...?"_

_The whistle of the kettle filled his ear, and he mother started._

_And as she turned around, his mother was gone._

_What's left, was a crazed, deranged, person, pushed to the edge by Endeavor._

Akemi stood up.

_It's dark._

_It's dark and cold and it's hard to breathe. As Akemi trembled she can hear the sound of her blood dripping, seeping away._

_'Geikyō how could you do this! She is our daughter, your daughter! Where is she! Where is she!'_

_'Why don't you find her yourself, then?'_

_Stomps from her mother's footsteps, a sob wracked her body, her ribs cracked at the force and her world went dark._

Hibiki's eyes were closed.

_'But dad please!'_

_'Shut UP!'_

_She was hit and flung to the wall. Hibiki hit the cement with a cry and her arm cracked._

_'You want to survive on yer own out there? You can try!'_

_With a scream she was kicked back into the attic— her room, and the four was shut._

_She didn't come out until a week later._

He hit the ground.

_'Good grief, this is an important time, too...'_

_He stood silent — bandages over his left eye._

_'Where's mum?'_

_'Huh? She injured you. So I put her in a hospital.'_

_He hunched over. His little body filled to the brim with impossible rage._

_'It's your fault.' He growled._

_'You're the one who made mum...'_

_His father loomed over him, this monster loomed over him and glared down at his small frame with indifference._

"I'll reject... That man's power..."

"IT'S YOUR POWER,"

"ISN'T IT?!"

His eyes widened.

Three chained, caged, muted children.

_'Yeah. It's true. Children inherit quirks from their parents.'_

Kimura Akemi

_'But the really important thing is not the connection.'_

Ueno Hibiki,

_'But recognising your own flesh and blood.'_

And Todoroki Shouto.

_'Recognizing yourself.'_

And today.

_"That's what I mean when I say: I am Here!'_

Before a broken and beat-up Midoriya Izuku.

_'But, you want to be a hero, don't you?'_

One

_It's okay, for you to be one._

Is set free.

_'You don't have to be a prisoner of your blood.'_

He watched with wide eyes, as heat gathered as his left side, after so many years...

_'It's okay for you to...'_

_They're not alone._

_'Be who you want to be.'_

_They aren't helpless._

The flames exploded outwards, and filled his side of the being with fire.

_They can break free._

Akemi watched with wide eyes as they burned, hands clasped over her mouth.

_And be free._

Hibiki trembled at the meaning of of this. This is... She almost sobbed, from next to her Hito-chan watched with confusion, but he wouldn't understand.

_From those chains and locks and binds._

"Even though you wanted to win..." Shouto chuckled, "Dammit... Helping your enemy..." He looked up and across the ring, where Midoriya Izuku— his saviour, stood. "Which one of us is screwing around now?"

"I... Also want to be a hero... Too...!"

Midoriya smiled.

He didn't hear his father's calls. He didn't see, how from the emotions he was feeling, Kimura Akemi slid down from her seat and cried. He didn't see Ueno Hibiki burning her face into her classmate's shoulder and sobbed.

"Woah..." He looked across the ring, towards Midoriya, who is still smiling.

"Why're you smiling?" The teen startled, "with those injuries... In this situation... You're crazy..."

Midoriya's eyes turned determined.

"Don't blame me for what happens next."

He stomped the ground and together with fire, ice burst forth. Across him, Midoriya's leg glowed with his quirk. He barely notices Cementoss and Midnight's cries, as his ice soared forwards and his fire exploded backwards.

He raised a hand as Midoriya drew close, and closed his eyes.

"Midoriya..."

The teen flew even closer, his arm once again bursting with energy.

"Thank you."

The arena exploded.


	103. Chapter 98: Sports Festival 12- Trust

Rushing through the corridors Akemi races for the infirmary. The match she just witnessed was...

It was... A lot. She wiped at her eyes. Todoroki and her, then lastly Hibiki. The three of them...

Out of the three of them, Akemi and Hibiki had both been saved from themselves, in a way, by each other. And Todoroki...

Somehow, Izuku saved him.

Akemi rounded a corner, only to collide with someone. She stumbled and looked up to see Peppermint, looking startled to see her.

"Todoroki." She greeted, the teen nodded back, looking a little off. "You've got a lot on your mind, haven't you?"

He glanced towards her. "... Yeah." He answered at length.

"Me too. I suppose." She looked away. "I... I was partially the same after Hibiki found me in the bathroom."

He looked towards her knowingly; she've already told him about the cutting incident. "It's..."

"A lot." They spoke in unison. Akemi offered him a smile, and unlike the many times before, albeit somewhat awkwardly, he smiled back.

She passed her classmate (friend, maybe?) And continued her way to find Izuku, only to open the door to find Toshinori-san already inside.

"Toshinori-san." She blinked, "Izuku, how're you doing?"

"...Alright." He answered meekly, tilting his head.

If under any other circumstances, she would've whipped out her clipboard and smacked him around. But this time...

"Thank you." She said, after a moment of silence, "he... He needed it." She looked away, "I needed it; we needed it." She gave him a watery grin, "You big, self-sacrificing dummy, you just can't leave this one alone, can you?"

He looked at her, in shock for a few seconds. Toshinori-san seems surprised that she wasn't smacking him, but Akemi couldn't care less. She strides across the room and pulls Izuku in a quick hug, "You save him." She said gently in his ear, "And... I suppose I feel less along now."

"DEKU-KUN!"

"MIDORIYA!"

Tenya and Ochako-chan burst down the door and into the room. Akemi jerked back and looked at them, who panted and looked up.

"Oh, God. Akemi-chan I understand, but enough interruptions already, I need to prep him for surgery!" Recovery girl groaned and Akemi's head whirled around.

"Surgery?!" They screeched, and Izuku winced.

"Yes...?"

Before Akemi could get another word out, Recovery girl ushered them all out and after telling Ochako and Tenya to go ahead without her, she turned to face Toshinori-san.

"Young Akemi..." He seems hesitant, but spoke anyway. "I... Your relationship with your father is... Rather strained, isn't it?"

Akemi sighed.

"It's not that I don't trust you." Akemi finally spoke up. "And... Yes. My relationship with my father is somewhat... Strained. Very strained." She added, after second thoughts. "Do whatever you want with this, Toshinori-san. But... I don't want to do anything. Not yet." She winced, "would it be cowardly to say that I want to avoid this problem for as long as possible?"

"No- of course not." The man shook his head, but sighed. "But Young Akemi, I'm... worried. The conversation between you and your father was... Least to say, concerning. And... I'm not sure it's healthy for you."

"It isn't." She nodded, "but I'd rather endure it for now."

She turned around, and walked away.

* * *

Her match is up after Tenya's, against Tokoyami. But that isn't worrying at all since she knows exactly how to disable him. The match will be over in seconds, but Akemi wants to show off, so... She shook her head, no. It's best to finish this one quickly. She need to show judgemental skills in this round, then her combat with Bakugou.

What's better is that even if Kirishima wins, her moves will still work against him.

"UP— NEXT!"

"Hero Course, The Prince of Darkness— Tokoyami Fumikage!"

"Versus! Hero Course! The Female Powerhouse, Kimura Akemi!"

Akemi walked onto the stage, and rolled her shoulders before nodding.

"Ready? START!"

The match was over in an instant.

Tokoyami's weakness is light. Light is energy and so slamming her fist to her palm she charged the area around her full with light energy, and a white flashbang sounded.

"WOW! Kimura starts this match off with a flashbang! What—" she didn't pay attention to Present Mic's announcement. Akemi was instantly charging through the lingering light and with a roundhouse kick, sent Tokoyami out of bonds.

"Tokoyami out of bonds! This round's winner is Kimura!"

* * *

**Okay okay. I get it this chapter is more like a filler. I'll update again soon so please look forward to it!**


	104. Chapter 99: Sports Festival 13- Dirty

"...Think that someone else should be my successor?"

Akemi stopped.

She had been on her way to the infirmary, since when she did the flashbang earlier, some of her skin was burnt from the accidental heat. She wanted to leave it be but since she would most likely be up against Bakugou later on, she needs to be in too shape.

"...yeah." It was Izuku. She leaned against the wall to listen in. "Akemi's quirk is fantastic, she can really regulate your quirk if she wanted, and Todoroki-kun too. With strength, ice and fire he could save a lot of people. There's also a lot of other people who can use this quirk much better than I can..." Akemi winced, this is bad...

"... It's true that this place is filled with wonderful potential heroes." Toshinori-san's voice spoke up, "One for All is a crystallisation of power, for those who have quirks, for example, Young Todoroki or Young Kimura to inherit it, then with super strength on top of their quirks, they are sure to become superheroes."

"However, as Young Akemi might have told you, Quirks like mine are composed of an incredibly dense amount of energy." He sighed, "And if they were to inherit it, their bodies won't be able to handle this power."

"But, can't Akemi—"

"But you know, " Toshinori-san cut him off, "I was Quirkless, too."

She could feel his surprise from here.

"...Quirkless? You?"

"It wasn't as rare as for your generation, but it was still uncommon." She smiled slightly, had he never figured it out? "My master had a Quirk, but even so, my master believed in me and gave One for All to me, and raised me to become a hero."

"You never told me that—"

"Because you never asked, " Toshinori-san laughed, "Young Akemi already knows, I'm surprised she didn't tell you!"

"All Might... You were quirkless too?"

Deciding it was the tome to interrupt, Akemi rounded the corner and spoke up.

"Yeah, he was." The two squawked and whirled around to look at her, and Akemi laughed. "I think you two are pretty much the same, personality or whatever. But Izu, you know, for a person who just got his quirk..." She smiled softly, "You're doing great, you know."

She nodded towards Toshinori-san, who smiled towards her and ruffled Izuku's hair, "You've gone beyond what I imagined, time and time again, and this, I think both Young Akemi and I can agree on, is something only you can draw out."

Akemi watched with a small grin as Toshinori-san pulled Izuku into a hug, turned on her heels, and left.

What is this weird squeezing in her chest?

* * *

Bakugou won.

Akemi sat silent in the corridor, flexing her fingers as she did. She watched her nails as she did, examining every edge and taking deep breaths.

She's gonna do this.

"And up next! Hero Course, The Explodo-boy, Bakugou Katsuki!!!"

"Versus! Our Instant-Killer Powerhouse, Kimuraaaa AKEMI!"

The light blinds her for a moment, and Akemi walked into the arena.

Stepping onto the stage, Akemi rolled her shoulders and studied herself. Closing her eyes, she smirked.

"Ready?"

_"Mr Johnson, Sir?"_

_The ex-American army man looked towards her. For the past few months after fighting with Kōki, she had begun learning from the man who mentored her sister. Mr Johnson is fantastic at combat, and his moves are fluid and very practical, just what she needs._

_"Yes?"_

_"Say... If I need to fight an opponent with stronger physical strengths, and an... Explosive quirk. How should I win?"_

_"An explosive quirk?"_

_"For the sports festivals."_

_"Ah." The man nodded in understanding. "If so, get in close."_

_Akemi blinked. "Huh?!"_

_"Explosions works best at mid-range, I'd say." He explained. "Too close and they'd hit themselves too, and, where do those explosions come from?"_

_"Palms, mostly." Akemi replied, then her eyes widened. "OH!"_

_"Aim for the wrists." Her teacher grinned, "weaken them, twist them or break them, get in close and force him to move in ways he isn't used to, get him out of his comfort zone."_

_Akemi nodded, now grinning._

_"And with how you last fought me, I know exactly what you'd do." Mr Johnson grinned, "Punch 'em in the throat, kid."_

_"Nah. I'll aim for the balls."_

"START!"

She wasted no time. Ducking down to avoid Bakugou's right swing she dashed towards him, grabbed his wrist and right as it detonated, pulled him close enough for her to feel his breath on her face, his palm now pointing behind her and hit nothing but air.

Bakugou's eyes widened as she let her mouth ghost right over his own (heck yeah she plays dirty), well, men. She almost rolled her eyes before she bought her knee up and kneed him, kinetic energy-powered, directly into his kidneys.

Ooh. That gotta hurt. She grinned as Bakugou choked, twisting around and with the hand that grabbed his, twisted it and dislodged his left wrist.

There was a rewarding sharp hiss, and Akemi let him go just before bringing a roundhouse kick directly into his face, and elbow-chopping him in the back of his neck.

Bakugou roared and lunged at her, so raising her hand, she did the thing.

* * *

Theeen Akemi jabbed him in the eye and OUCH. That gotta hurt.

Izuku winced as he watched Akemi's thumb dug into Kacchan's eye socket and the teen recoiled. The girl then proceeded to grab him by the neck, pull him closer, and bought her knee up again— this time right to the nose.

"Oh God, she's brutal." Kirishima winced, "I'm kinda glad I lost now. But that sounded a little— OH _FUCK."_ His classmate jerked back and nearly fell over his seat and Izuku really doesn't blame him. Even Present Mic is speechless right now because Akemi just nailed Kacchan in the throat.

And not only that, because she then proceed to kick him in the face, avoid his explosion then kneeled him— _OH MY GOD._

Some of the females laughed their heads off, but most males present are wincing or covering their faces, as Akemi had just nailed Kacchan in the balls, and God dammit that had to hurt.

She then put him in a chokehold and kneeled him again, directly in the tail bone, and as Kacchan twisted around she lashed out with two fingers and fish hooked the guy.

"Oh my God she is heartless." Sero muttered, "I'm so glad I didn't have to fight her."

The crowd winced as Akemi once again kicked Kacchan in the crotch, and hissed again at that punch to the kidneys.

"It seems that... Kimura prefers more... Practical fighting moves." Present Mic hissed at another unmentionable move, "Oww... That gotta hurt..."

Finally, Kacchan had had enough and roaring, he aimed an explosion at Akemi's abdomen and blew her back several meters.

And with that, the actual fight began.

* * *

**Hell yeah Akemi fights dirty.**

**I still haven't decided whether Akemi should win or not. Please review to tell me your opinion!**

**A poll has been put up on the website; please vote to help me decide!**

**P.S. The results will be considered. Please make an honest choice! This will affect the plot heavily!**


	105. Chapter 100: Sports Festival 14- Ruin

It really hurts. Akemi hissed a little, but that's nothing. She rolled into a crouched position and leapt into a somersault, before landing and ducking to the side to avoid a wave of explosions.

Ark. Dammit. Akemi ducked low and did a series of spins and backflips; she isn't very good at backflips yet but they'll have to do. Akemi finally landed and pressed her palms to the ground, ready to charge it full.

"DAMMIT DON'T YOU DARE!!"

"WATCH ME!" She roared back and that instant, Bakugou soars close enough to let off an explosion in her face but Akemi's having none of that. Raising her arm and pushing the telekinesis of her quirk to the brim the cement bent to her will and rose to take the blow.

_FORBIDDEN SKILL: OVERHAUL_

_Through overcharging things with her quirk energy, she can maximise her telekinesis to control and deconstruct and reconstruct anything._

Akemi leapt back, and columns of cement rose to catch her, as others flew through the air to hit Bakugou. She stood as they caught her and she controlled for more to rise and attack Bakugou, as more and more was exploded and evaded.

She hears Present Mic's cheers but didn't quite listened to any of that. Her head is already hurting and straining from the focus she is putting behind this move. This was initially supposed to be a forbidden move, used only in emergencies. But through the last few weeks of workout she had significantly uped her control and focus, which means she should be able to safely use this.

Then Bakugou leaps onto one of her columns and she tries to throw him off. But the teen jumped off himself then with his explosions, blasted his way up towards her.

Akemi takes and solidified the light around her in a dome, which blocked his explosion. Akemi can usually only handle using eight basic skills at a time, or five special skills. As for forbidden skills... Well she should be able to handle another two basic ones. Akemi hissed as her head throbbed, and waving a hand upwards she bought a column up to hit her opponent.

Her dome shattered. Akemi takes slightly as Bakugou flew in screaming bloody murder, blowing his way through layers of cement. Akemi grunted as the last wall was broken through and the teen slammed into her, taking her to he ground.

She lost grip on the charged energy in the biggest column— the one she was standing on, and the free-form energy blee it into pieces, and the debris rained down oh them.

The coiling golden energy coursing through her lashed out, losing control. As Akemi and Bakugou hit the ground she didn't get up. As Bakugou blew his way near to her she didn't move.

The debris was raining down on her, around her and Akemi curled up. No longer in the present as the energy around and in her exploded outwards.

There was a blinding pain in her right hand and forearm, and she slipped away.

The world went black.

* * *

The arena was holding their breath in anticipation as Midnight walked onto the stage, kneeling by Akemi to check if she is suitable for battle.

Izuku was gaping. Iida, nxt to him, has stood up in alarm.

That's when it happened.

Even when Akemi fell and stared as the column collapsed, she had been buzzing and crackling with the golden coils that is her quirk. And even now she is, but that one moment, as Midnight touched her, the entirety of her right arm...

Just exploded.

His hands flew to his mouth. As Midnight recoiled and dust rose. As it settled he could see that her arm is slightly deformed, like his own after he used One for All twice, with his broken fingers.

The energy.

Lost control.

Izuku's eyes widened at it's implications. What would've happened if she completely lost it, what would've happened if Akemi's energy lashed out, out of control, in her entire body?

This time it was her arm.

Her ARM.

Izuku bolted out of his seat and whirled to face Iida, who seemed to have the same realisation as he did.

Her right arm.

Akemi's a writer. She's an artist, her right arm— her dominant hand is—!

He disn't listed when Midnight announced Kacchan the winner. He didn't listen when the crowd cheered.

All he knew, is that Akemi might just have her life ruined.

* * *

When Akemi woke up. She was in the infirmary. She was silent through the entire conversation with Recovery girl. Due to her quirk there wasn't any scar left on her hand but—

Her words... The cold, hard truth.

Akemi was soon released. She heard her friends coming but avoided them.

They don't need to see her like this.

Akemi slipped back into the locker rooms, and looked at her unbandaged hand. It looked fine, but as Akemi dug through her bag and pulled out the familiar book and pencil, the moment she held her trusty tool... Nothing was the same.

With trembling hands, Akemi flipped her sketchbook open, and her pen touched the paper.

It's over.

The moment the first line was drawn she trembled. Akemi curled in on herself and choked out a sob.

Nerves damage. She slammed a first against the tabletop and hiccuped — damned nerves damage.

The doors slammed open and Akemi only curled in further.

They don't need to see her like this.

They don't.

* * *

If Hiroi had to pick one most heartbreaking moment in his life, it'd be this one.

His breath caught as he saw her. Curled up and miserable, gripping her favourite pen and sketchbook in arms, sobbing her heart out as all her hard work—

Her dreams—

Ruined. All ruined.

Hiroi was speechless. None of them could move. Uraraka, from Akemi's class had her hands clasped over her mouth as Akemi finally cried. Shaking. Tenya was trembling. And Midoriya looked away.

And Hibiki...

Oh, Hibiki... He looked towards the girl. She looked calm, but her hair shielded her face.

Then she stepped forward.

* * *

Akemi was still sniffling slightly when a hand grabbed hers.

"Akemi?"

Oh.

Hibiki. She wanted to say, but her voice won't make another sound, other than that broken little sob.

"Akemi, I know you love drawing. You loved it. You've always loved it. Drawing and writing saved you before you met me. It kept you alive and you love it." A pair of arms pulled her in a hug, and Akemi realised belatedly, that Hibiki's quirk works with skin contact.

_"So please forgive me for this, okay?"_

* * *

**Oh Hibiki, you self-sacrificing martyr.**

**I know you wanted Akemi to win, but I guarantee you'll like what's coming next.**

**See You Next Time!**


	106. Chapter 101: Sports Festival 15- Hurt

When Tenya saw the light, he knew what happened.

Whenever Hibiki uses her quirk, there's this cold-ish blue-white light that always accompany it. And that moment, as Akemi's forearm glowed and she cried out, he knew what happened.

"Wait Hibiki, NO—"

The light was gone as soon as it came, and his white haired friend pulls away from the hug, a little wobbly.

"Nerves damages are tricky." was the first words out of her mouth. Tenya was speechless, how could such a person, so kind, so willing to sacrifice herself— Couldn't Hibiki've been born with another quirk? The look on Akemi's face is something he will remember for the rest of his life. That stunned expression of guilt and horror, as Hibiki rose her right hand and wiggled it awkwardly.

"Hibiki... You didn't have to—" Akemi spoke up, stuttering and tears overflowing once again, sobs cracking her voice. "You didn't have to—"

"Enhanced healing, remember?" Hibiki ruffled Akemi's hair, careful not to touch the golden braid that Suzumi-san worked so hard on. "The nerves are gonna heal for me. Plus, Akemi," Hibiki pouted, suddenly unhappy, " I'm kinda disappointed you didn't notice, but I'm left handed, this won't affect me as much."

Akemi chocked out a laugh, and next to him, Hiroi chuckled, albeit a little sadly, before he walked over and pulled the two girls into a hug, Tenya sighed and joined them, Midoriya and Uraraka, too, hesitantly walked over as Tenya nodded to them.

"Oh, Hibiki," He found himself saying, "You're a _hero_."

There was no disagreement to that.

* * *

Akemi went back to Recovery Girl's office for a check-up after that. After all, her medical records have to be updated. Cuts are one thing. But you don't get away with suddenly healed nerves damage that easily.

She of course, dragged Hibiki with her, so the girl can get a little boost in healing those nerves. She might've been left handed, but it's still better to get it over with.

Recovery girl scolded Hibiki for her rash decision, but after Hibiki explained that the decision was made upon her enhanced healing, that she knew could handle the damages and on top of that she was left-handed. The elderly heroine was a little surprised at Hibiki's logic and ability, and when Hibiki had requested to help out in the school infirmary, she had gotten a not-quite yes.

"I'll be heading back to my booth now, then." Akemi smiled as they reached the corresponding corridors to their seats. "See you after the festival?"

"Yeah." Hibiki smiled, "But... Akemi," Akemi looked back, "I know your dad's here, and..." She bit her lip, "What's he gonna do?"

Akemi shook her head.

"I'll handle it." She replied, "Plus, it's not like he can do much when Mum's home, or when he's here, right?"

Hibiki nodded, and she left.

Akemi sighed, and continued her way down the corridor. She didn't walk back to the 1A's booth though. Not yet. She needs time to clear her head.

As she turned a corner near the waiting room, though, she stopped.

A familiar face stared down at her, mouth in that permanent smile that sent chills down her spine.

Well, what's he gonna do?

Guess she's about to find out.

* * *

When Katsuki kick opens the door, he wasn't expecting to see Half-n-Half staring back at him, face blank as usual.

Never mind this.

"Shut up!" He yelled in his classmate's face, "I don't—"

Then a muffled scream from several corridors away stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What was that?" Scarface looked alarmed, "That sounded like-"

Before he could hear what he said, Scarface was halfway out the door and rushing down it.

"Oi! Wait up!" Katsuki yelled, "Hey, Half-n-Ha- MUFF!"

A hand covered his mouth, and he stopped. but not because of that.

"No- STOP- Argh!"

That voice-

There was a loud, broken sob and a bang, hinting that something heavy had just hit the wall.

Half-and-half is peeking over the edge of the corner, and pulled back almost immediately. Katsuki frowned and looked towards the end of the hall, where the frame of a door reflected what was going on on the other side—

He almost cursed. Round the corner, on top of a flight of stairs was golden-eyes and a man with a creepy-ass smile. Katsuki watched as he held his classmate up against the wall by her neck, as the girl choked out a sob.

"Let GO, You-"

"Shut up." The man said, shaking his head and pressing a finger to her mouth, "you won't want anyone to see this would you? Because if anyone did, "

Golden-eyes sobbed, just as the hand around her throat tightened and she gurgled.

"I'll have to remove them."

She fell silent. And the creep let her fall to the floor. Golden-eyes gripped at her neck and gasped and coughed on her knees, then struggled to get up.

"You could've won that match."

Golden-eyes glared up towards the man, Katsuki wanted to wrench Half-n-Half's hand off his mouth but he is gripping so tightly he couldn't.

"I could've." Golden-eyes muttered, "but I didn't. And so?"

This time, an unseen force sized her and Katsuki watched with wide eyes as the girl was not thrown, but hauled towards the wall hard enough it left a dent, the muffled scream that followed wasn't pleasant. At all.

"And you didn't win it." This time the man's voice came, taunting and full of pity. "Which means you didn't do something you should've been able to. And this little... Festival, " he chuckled, "isn't it supposedly crucial to gain attention from the heroes? Don't you want to be one?" He sang, and even from here, Katsuki could feel her anger.

"I NEVER wanted to be one." She hissed, "All I want was to live my own life, and choose what I want. It's YOU who decided that I'm a fucking CHESS PIECE in your little game of power you—" she choked up again as the invisible force pressured her into the wall.

"Little game?" The bastard said softly, "Ohh, my darling daughter, this is no little game." Daughter. This is her father God what the fuck this is messed up— " You'll know soon. Power means everything. I have the creative and technological industries, then I have the Hayashi's, and now, I'm going to need you for the Hero Industry." A little laugh. "Don't bother. A little... Ah... Technical difficulties have already shorted out the security cameras here, Akemi, no one will know how you tripped down the stairs this time." A hum, "You tripped down the stairs, okay? Or else would you rather Kōki falls out the window?"

"No You—" there was a heavy crack and scream, the sound of something tumbling down the stairs and Golden-eyes came falling into view, her head hitting the floor with a sickening crack.

Katsuki is staring. Half-n-Half is starting and Golden eyes, curled up on the floor facing them was trembling. Weak and limp and a complete opposite from how she was in their match.

She shakily looked up, barely moving as glazed over golden eyes spotted them and widened slightly. There was footsteps, walking away, and it wasn't until after they're gone, did Half-n-Half move his hand. The teen went rushing to her side, trading her up to check for injuries, and Katsuki found himself silenced.

"What the actual FUCK."

When he finally said something, it was this. He couldn't think. First Scarface and his fake hero dad and now Golden-eyes? What the FUCK is wrong with this world?

Then he realised how familiar the entire scene was. Deku. Him and Deku. He thought with a sinking feeling in his chest. Had he looked like this before? Had he really done the same?

"Kimura." He was ignored, as Scarface gently shook Golden-eyes. "Kimura, can you hear me? Answer, you might have a concussion."

"...'don't." Came her reply. " 've had worse before. This is nothing."

"Kimura this isn't nothing. You came in third and he did this?"

"I bet you've had worse." She muttered. Scarface sighed, and startled as she attempts to get up.

"Hey—"

"You two have a match." She interrupted and hissed as she got to her feet. "I just tripped and fell down the stairs; I'm just clumsy. I always am." Her tone was bitter, "Recovery girl will fix me up right away."

And with that, she left the two of them standing in the hallway, speechless as they watched her hunched silhouette walk down the corridor and out of view.

_"Fucking hell."_

* * *

**I really want to kill Geikyō. Right now. But Akemi has something worse planned for him so I'll have to hold out.**

**Chapter 101!! And as a treat, I'll give you a little preview for what I've planned for this series.**

S**onder will stretch on from the beginning of BnHA till it ends. So yeah. That's really long but I do plan on doing this. So you'll get to see Eri, the vigilant, Shirakumo, and even the Super Nomu. Not only that, I'll include the movies too! And yes! I'm adding in the new movie. So you'll see Melissa and David Shield and Akemi gets to show off her English!**

**W****hile I do have ships planned for this fanfiction, I'm not entirely sure of them yet. So polls will be posted for opinions! I really like the dynamic Akemi has with Todoroki, Iida, and Izuku right now but then again, I'm not sure.**

**And due to what I have planned for the coming chapters, the rating might go up. And while it will never reach M, I'm pretty sure thing will get dark. After all I usually write angst.**

**So that's about all I can tell you! Please Read and Review, and look forward for the next chapter!**

**See ya!**

**~ BubbleBellarina**


	107. Chapter 102: Sports Festival- Epologue

When she got back to the infirmary, she wasn't surprised that Recovery Girl was mad.

"Really! Tripping down the stairs... Just how clumsy you are?" She huffed, "be careful!"

"I will," Akemi answered sheepishly, after all these years lying and covering up had become natural to her. "I'm sorry. I had a disagreement with my father and I just..." She chuckled. Leading on and letting others assume things is better than lying. Cause you're just twisting your words around. All that you have to do was imply something else.

"Oh, really..." The elderly woman sighed and shook her head. "You really need to pay attention to your surroundings better, Dear..."

"Yeah..." Akemi scratched her head and stood up, "The finals should be up by now, so I should probably get to the waiting room for my match—"

"Oh, the match for the third place was cancelled." Recovery girl said.

"Huh?"

"Iida-kun had a family emergency and his parents called him away." The nurse sighed, "You should get ready for the medals ceremony."

"O-oh. I guess..." Akemi stuttered, A family emergency? What... She frowned and suddenly the door slammed open and Akemi jumped.

"Akemi!" It was Kōki. Akemi patted her chest to calm herself, "Mum wants to help you do a different braid, come on!"

"Eh- wha- Wait Kōki!"

And with that, she was dragged out of the infirmary and into the 1A's lockers, where her mum's waiting with brushes and hair ties. And when her mum was finally done with her hair, Akemi wanted to cry.

"Oh, mum com'on..." She brushed behind the strands that framed her face, "this is too much!"

"You look beautiful, Akemi." Her mother nuzzled her, and it's all she could do to stop sobbing. "You got third place! And while I'm sure you could do better, this is amazing." Akemi chuckled, and her mum kisses her temple. "Now out you go. Get your medal!"

Akemi smiled and wiped away a few stray tears as she gazed into the mirror, and at the golden flower crown in place of the Dutch crown braid, then hugged her mother one last time.

* * *

Hibiki would say that this is one of her happiest moments— The moment Akemi waved and smiled brightly with the bronze medal handing from her neck, and the crowd exploded into cheers. Hito-chan looked a little sour, but she nudged him and patted him on his back.

She was sure she screamed the loudest.

Hibiki got the call almost right after she left the stadium. So hugging Hito-chan goodbye she walked to the side to take the call.

"Mum?"

"Hey, darling... About your internship at the hospital..."

"I know." Hibiki sighed, "You gave me a break, right? 'Cause I need to focus back on my studies first and I'm supposed to start after the festivals, right? And mum, please don't try to hide things from me. I'll know." She added, softly.

"Yeah..." Hibiki frowned at the urgency and worry in her mother's voice. "Hibiki, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but..." She hesitated, "Hibiki... It's..."

Her phone hits the pavement, and Hibiki took off running for Ueno University Private Hospital, her mother's hospital.

In Hosu.


	108. Chapter 103: Heal

It's almost 10 pm and she shouldn't be here. She really, really shouldn't be here.

Hibiki took a deep breath and looked up at the building. She heard what happened from her mum, she can't take a slashed spine. She'll die and then she'll be no use to anyone. She can't die yet. Too many people to help, too many others who needs her help. But Tensei-san has helped her so much. So so much and Tenya loves his brother so deeply, and she had to do something.

So squaring her shoulders, Hibiki walked into the building.

"Oh, Hibiki-chan!" The receptionist looked up, smiling, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, Yamamoto-san! I'm here for the library." She grinned, she's not as good at directing answers as Akemi, but damn that girl gave her some good tips. "I need to do some research, ya know. For, yeah." She laughed awkwardly, and the woman nodded.

"Your internship, right?" Hibiki nervously laughed, and the receptionist nodded. "You're always welcome here, Hibiki-chan! How long are you gonna stay?"

"Maybe the entire week." She answered, and Yamamoto-san gave her a surprised look. "I want to spend some time with mum too, to convince her to start my internship earlier."

"Oh, of course!" She smiled brightly, "you have your own room in the worker's dorms, right?"

"Yeah." She answered, "I'll head up now!" Hibiki waved goodbye and got in the elevator. A few nurses recognised her and greeted her, Hibiki returned them with smiles and grins and quickly made her way to the library.

The Ueno University Private Hospital is enormous. Located in Hosu, close enough to the city centre to be convenient and far enough to provide a quiet and pleasant environment for its patients. With its dorms for interns, students and workers, research buildings, more than several medical buildings, hanging gardens on the roof and a large park in the middle, all connected by a network of bridges and elevators. With top of the line doctors, specialists, and professors, and granted permission for quirk usage in research, surgery, and studies.

Hibiki didn't waste time. She rushed down the hallway, made her way to the hero's ward and searched through the corridors for Tensei-san's room.

"... But mother—"

Hibiki stopped.

Found them. She darted behind one of the vending machines, as she listened to Tenya argue against his mother, who wanted him to rest in the visitor's dorms. (Yeah they've got rooms for family members of comatose patients or those in surgery. It's not very big though.) Hibiki stood in silence as Tenya eventually lost the argument, and his mother took him away with her.

Hibiki peeked around the corner. There's a nurse at the door— Nomura-san, she knows him. So even as he spotted her approaching, he nodded and gave her a knowing smile.

"I'll let this slide." He said to her, before she entered, "He just got out from surgery. He's stable now but..." He sighed.

Hibiki nodded, and opened the door.

After the sports festival, Hibiki had ran here in her haste, but didn't think about what to do next. So she went home, then Hiroi came by with her phone and she got an idea.

With that, she packed her bags, all her medical notes, and the notes on her quirk that Izu-chan gave her, then headed back the hospital.

She wants to help. But today, unlike with Akemi's hand, which is something small enough she could handle, and the day at the Sky Egg, which was an emergency, today, she has time.

Hibiki was in the room in an instant, closing it quietly behind her. Haya-san, Tenya's dad, is sleeping in the chair, and Tensei-san...

Oh God.

Hibiki wanted to cry. She wanted to break down and cry at the sight of one of her oldest friend's brother. But she has a mission.

Grabbing the clipboard from the end of the bed, she snapped a picture for each and every page, every last detail, every surgery done, every damage and their current situation. She doesn't have time to read here. Holding back her tears Hibiki slipped back out the room and runner at her eyes, smiled sadly towards Nomura-san, and left.

She headed up for her room, near her mother's, in the dorms right away. Her laptop is there, and so putting down her stuff she grabbed the notes, the computer, and a pencil case, then went back down to the library.

"Alright. Let's see." Scrunching her face up at the tiny English in the pictures, Hibiki thanked Akemi for her hellish English training and began to read.

Slashed spine, nerves damages, and a whole list of other injuries. Hibiki winced at the information and booted up the laptop before she began typing.

Akemi might suck at most scientific subjects— like biology and chemistry (she's good at physics but that's only because of her quirk. And that's only the theory part. She sucks at the calculation), but she is fantastic at research and document managing. She is so good at this that she is partially the goddess of it.

There's a reason her stories are so good that they went viral, and Akemi had nearly kicked down the door to her classroom to drag her out and whisper to her that 'New Moon' got the feature offer. Her Instagram followers spiked to over 100k with both her writing and art blog going so well. Not to mention those animations she has been posting. Akemi is a genius at anything artistic, and it's not only that.

She is very good at managing timelines, conflicts and plotlines. Her notes are often so complicated that it made her head spin— though that might just be the English. But the plotting of her stories are truly a masterpiece. They weave together into a frigging WEB for god's sake! And that happens because of her ability to manage her research notes.

And for the last three years of her life, these skills have been drilled into her head by this goddess herself, so Hibiki is no slouch at research. She flipped through the webpages and the countless books in the library, using the system the hospital installed to its full potential and over the span of the next few days, put together a large file of methods to help Tensei-san effectively.

And she found it.

It's nearing 3 am. School will start in several hours and Hibiki has no doupt she will miss it. She kept her head low and ducked through corridors and hallways to Tensei-san's room, and after a while, successfully arrived at his room.

The room is empty. Tenya had gone home for school and his parents are in the dorms. So she'll be able to work— a different nurse is at the door right now but her shift is almost up and she's new. So it wasn't long before the woman left her post, and Hibiki sneaked in.

Tensei-san laid motionless on the hospital bed. He woke up yesterday, and from what she've heard the news breaks tomorrow. She walked to his side, the clipboard at the end of his bed in hand as she read through the pages and prepared herself.

This is going to be tough. She winced, and reached out.

If Hibiki, her cousin— who has super regeneration, and Akemi worked together, there won't be an injury in the world they can't heal. Hibiki will transfer the injuries, one by one, to her cousin Kotarō, and Akemi can recharge their stamina with her quirk. They used to joke about this, but right now Kotarō is on a study trip in Germany. So she'll have to do this.

She felt with the smaller injuries first. Her healing speed has doubled since last year. She spent more time with her mum, and with how her mum's quirk works by the time she is eighteen, her healing would have evolved to super regeneration. She isn't anywhere close to that yet but with the speed right now, it's enough. One by one the injuries were transferred to her, dealt with quickly and soon Hibiki went on with the larger ones.

She wobbled a little when she took the bone fractures, but they were quickly healed and done with.

The cut on his back was mostly sealed by now, but Hibiki knew she couldn't take that one. So reaching into her bag, she pulled out the plastic box.

A white mouse. She had stole this little guy from the lab. Hibiki really hates doing this, but she has to. Picking up the small sleeping mammal in her palm she touched Tensei-san's hand, and felt the injury pass through her, and onto the little creature.

It squeaked and twitched a little and fell limp, but it'll live. It was only the cut which was transferred, and the injuries transferred by her will change according to the receiver's size and species, and to a mouse, this injury will be simply a deeper cut, but not a slash.

She closed the box, and took a deep breath.

Time for the spine. She closed her eyes, broken nerves are already tricky themselves. And she can't transfer the injury to anything else.

She took a deep breath, a little tired from all the injuries she just received, but despite that, Hibiki sat down on the plastic chair, and reached out.

She've done countless research on this. She grabbed his hand, and fiver by fiber, she focused on the unmended bones— luckily the doctors decided to not use any attachments in this surgury— and bit by bit, she transferred the injury.

She healed the bones around the nerves first, and that alone is tiring her out. She need to work fast, she can feel her bones slowly mending and the doctor will be here for a check up soon, and there's no time.

As soon as the felt her bines steady themselves, she grabbed his hand again.

"...Hibiki-chan?"

Her blue eyes snapped open, and met Tensei-san's red ones. They were wide with shock and disbelief at first, then the door opened behind her.

She didn't think.

And with a blinding glow, her quirk activated for one last time. There was a panicked yell and the sound of the clipboard in her hand falling, then her world went black.

* * *

**Hibiki, please live.****Wait till Akemi hears about it.**


	109. Chapter 104: Brother

The news breaks today.

Tenya walked into the classroom with squared shoulders and the simple purpose to go through his day unaffected, but the first step into the classroom stopped him dead.

Akemi came barreling into his arms, face grim and sniffling a little, and Tenya looked away.

"I heard." She said, her voice cracking a little. "Your mum called me yesterday. I..." She shook her head and gave him a small smile, "wanna help me with my math homework? For distraction?"

Tenya sighed a little.

Akemi really knows him, huh? He nodded and Akemi headed back to her seat, and standing next to her Tenya began to lecture her about trigonometry and angles.

The class slowly trickled in, and with the pointless small talks Akemi makes, Tenya's mind, for the first time after the sports festival, finally began to ease. Perhaps just a little, but it was so much better than when he came in.

Finally, nearing the bell, Akemi went silent.

"...which hospital was he admitted to?" She asked. So quiet he barely hears her voice.

"...Ueno Private." He answers. And Akemi seemed to freeze up.

"Ueno... Private?"

"...Akemi?"

"Tenya, pack your bag." She almost ordered, before stopping abruptly and stood up, "No, actually, just go." She grabbed his hand and rushed towards the door.

"What—" He steadied himself and stopped his friend, "Wait, what's going on, Akemi? Why—"

"No time, Tenya!" She dragged him past staring classmates and slammed open the door, only to see Aizawa-sensei standing at the door, his bandages now gone and revealing a scar beneath his right eye.

"Kimura?" He rose an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"No time, sensei—" She attempted to push past him with no avail, _"I need to get to Hibiki—"_

"If you're talking about Ueno Hibiki, I just received a call from her mother and yours." Akemi froze.

"No... no, no..." as he realized what his friend was worrying about Tenya, too, froze.

_"Akemi, don't tell me—"_

"I called her! She was at Ueno Private doing research for her internship! Tenya, Hibiki might've KILLED herself!" She whirled around and almost screamed, "Sensei, what did Reiki-san say?!"

"She told me Ueno Hibiki is currently in hospital, and that Iida's father is on his way here to pick you two and another student up." Akemi slumped and Tenya's mouth went dry. Aizawa-sensei's expression turned stern but concerned, " would you elaborate what might've happened?"

"Sensei..." Akemi's voice came out weak and trembling, "Hibiki's quirk is _Wound Transferal_."

Their homeroom teacher's eyes widened with realisation, and he stepped to the side.

_"Go."_

Tenya doesn't need to be told twice.

* * *

The ride from Matsutafu to Hosu is short but long.

Akemi sat by the window, trembling as Tenya held her hand.

His was trembling too, but there wasn't much he could do.

What could he do? _What could he do_ when Hibiki, cheery, loony, funny Hibiki might be laying in the hospital in place of his brother, limp and motionless?

How could he do anything, when his friend, one of his best friends, might be dying?

_He doesn't know._

When the car stops in front of the large, familiar building Akemi almost ripped the car door off its hinges and dashed in for the reception. The woman recognised them and gave them a grim look.

"Twentieth floor, room 2028." She answered softly, and without another word Akemi dashed towards the elevator, Tenya barely catching up.

Akemi is restless and he couldn't blame her. Her eyes are wide but blank and her lips are trembling— heck her entire body was shaking. Tenya glanced at her, and shakily patted her on the shoulder.

_No reaction._

Akemi was out the door before it was completely open, Tenya followed with his father behind. He could barely see his friend, as she dashed past corridors and rounded corners, until he saw her stop, standing still and trembling before a open door.

Tenya walked towards her slowly, fearing the worst before he walked within hearing range.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The tight grip of terror released him. As Tenya walked around the corner he looked into the room, and almost cried.

Hibiki laid on the bed, silent but breathing and heart beating and alive. By her side sat her mother, Reiki-san, Akemi's mother Suzumi-san and—

And standing next to the bed, holding Hibiki's hand—

Standing, not sitting not laying in a hospital bed—

"Tenya." Tenya stared with disbelief and shock and guilty joy, and took a step forwards.

"Nii-san?"

* * *

**I'm horrible. I know. Told you I write angst.**

**Please RnR for Hibiki to wake up!**


	110. Chapter 105: Heartbeats

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Hibiki can hear her own shallow, weak breaths, see the light seeping in beyond her eyelids, feel the covers over her body and taste the smell of the medical equipment in the room. But as if frozen in ice, despite being completely relaxed, she couldn't move at all.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The heart monitor sounded in her ear, so calming, like a lure to sleep. Hibiki felt her consciousness slip, and knowing she will wake up, she slept.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Hibiki sat on the stairs to the rooftop, eyes bored as she started off at the ceiling, fork dangling from her mouth as she thought about everything and nothing.

"Ah."

She looked down, and at the base of the steps stood a petit girl— hair down in a pair of plaits and golden eyes dull and lifeless, in her arms a notebook stuffed with colourful flags and photographs along with a bento box, uniform a little messy and the yellow school cardigan draped loosely over her thin, frail, frame, with a ton like band-aids all over her arms like herself.

"Place's taken, huh." She muttered, "sorry. I'll just, go."

"I don't mind!" Hibiki called out, "you're the new girl, right? In my class?" The girl looked back towards her, an eyebrow raised. "Kiyama something, isn't it?"

"...Kimura." She answered, "Kimura Akemi."

Hibiki smiled brightly, "let's eat together, Akemi-chan!"

Akemi-chan slowly blinked towards her, and offered a small nod.

"...okay."

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"I'm telling you, Tenya-kun, she's really good!" Hibiki whined as she dragged Tenya down the hall, "Akemi-chan is amazing at English! She even aced the pop quiz and the teacher was speechless!"

"What? No way! Iida's first-place-with-every-subject is being challenged?" Hiroi joked, "now this I gotta see!"

"Akemi-chan!"

Akemi-chan looked up from her read of Percy Jackson and stared at her.

"Akemi-chan, this is Tenya-kun! Tenya-kun, meet your rival at English!"

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Hibiki sat at the side of the roof, sleeves of her cardigan rolled up, revealing the bandages and small, faded scars.

The door creaked open behind her and Hibiki turned around.

Akemi stood there, eyes wide with disbelief and for the first time she've seen, with emotions.

"Akemi-chan..."

"Hey..."

"Don't do it... Please!"

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep_

Hibiki walked towards the rooftop, bento in hand as she pushed open the door, and nearly tripped over a pair of shoes.

She looked up, and there, as the edge, barefoot, hair loose, cardigan off to reveal even more scars than she does, stood Akemi-chan.

As she fell forwards, Hibiki's bento hit the floor and she rushed forward with a speed she didn't know she had.

"AKEMI!"

Akemi-chan hung from her arms, golden met blue, wide and filled with disbelief, then both swelled and spilt tears.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-_

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-_

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-_

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-_

Akemi smiled as Hibiki jumped her from behind, their graduation slips in hand as Tenya and Hiroi watched with fond smiles, their mothers not far behind with grins and cameras.

Akemi chuckled and slapped her on the back. Yelling out 'Tag You're It!' She ran off, Hibiki blinked for a moment before chasing after her, laughing all the way.

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep_

Hibiki walked down the hall with Tenya, a worried look on her face.

"...I'll check the girl's washroom." She said, it's their first week at Soumei and Akemi's missing. She approached the door, Tenya behind her as she knocked on it.

"Akemi?"

"Akemi are you in there?"

Hibiki frowned and opened the door.

Her eyes widened with horror.

"AKEMI!"

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep—_

Akemi's golden eyes snapped open, and she almost cried.

"Hibiki?"

Hibiki clenched the bandages around her right wrist as Akemi's left hand raised against the light and she stared at the same bandages on hers. Across the bed Tenya wiped at his eyes, teary, and Hiroi sobbed.

"Akemi, don't you ever, ever dare to scare me like this again!" Hibiki lunged onto the bed and hugged her friend tight, "you scared me! Akemi you scared me!"

"Hibiki... Tenya, Hiroi... _I'm sorry...!"_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep._

Arctic blues fluttered open, and met amber golds.

"Akemi?"

"Hibiki...!"

* * *

**Parts of this chapter is based off a lovely song named 'My R' 'Watashi no R'.**

**Don't you dare scare Akemi like that again, Hibiki.**

**Please RnR for more of Akemi and Hibiki's friendship!**

* * *

**The poll to decide Akemi's final pairing begun! Please review to vote and voice your opinion!**

**The choices are here:**

**Todoroki Shouto**

**Midoriya Izuku**

**Iida Tenya**

**Seiba Hiroi**

**Ueno Hibiki**

**Kaminari Denki**

**Bakugou Katsuki**

**Tokoyami Fumikage**

**Others (please state in reviews!)**


	111. Chapter 106: Name

Hibiki grunts as she stood up from the park bench, supported by Tenya and Tensei-san. Akemi stood to the side, smiling a little.

Ever since Hibiki've been admitted to the hospital, Akemi, Tenya and Hiroi have been visiting every day after school. Sometimes Izuku would tag along, and Ochako-chan, too. Shinsou has been coming over but since their timing is different Akemi seldom sees him.

And surprisingly, Peppermint Swirl said he wanted to come by today.

Her phone rang, and walking away, Akemi took the call.

"Yo, Peppermint!" She grinned, they had exchanged numbers a while ago, and Akemi is enjoying spamming him with memes.

"Kimura, can you please, stop spamming me." Todoroki's deadpan voice came from the other side of the line, "what does 'bruh' even means?"

"It's a meme. Search it up." Akemi giggled, leaning against a tree.

"And, you haven't given me the address of the hospital."

Akemi blinked, and smacked herself on the head.

"Right— sorry! Hibiki's in the A block of the Eastern ward, Ueno University Private Hospital." Akemi pushed herself off the tree trunk and with a hand in her pocket she began walking away.

"Wait, Ueno Private?" His voice sounded surprised.

"Yeah, why ask?"

"My mother's—"

Akemi bumped into a taller somebody, and her phone dropped to the floor.

"Ah- I apologise—" the person spoke up just as Akemi was about to speak up, so she shook her head.

"No! No, it's my bad." She grins as the woman picks up her phone and she accepted it, "Thanks."

"No problem." The middle-aged, white-haired woman smiled at her, her face looked very familiar, but Akemi returned to her call.

"Sorry, what was that, Todoroki? I dropped my phone."

"I said, my mum's in Ueno private."

Akemi froze.

"Eh?"

"...forgive me if I'm wrong, but..." Akemi looked back towards the woman, "would you happen to be Kimura Akemi?"

"Em, yeah, and, er Peppermint?" She spoke into the phone, "I really need to stop running headfirst into you Todoroki's."

Todoroki-san chuckled, and from the other side on the phone, Akemi can hear Peppermint sigh.

"Please tell me you didn't bump into my mum."

_"I absolutely did."_

* * *

Shouto stood to the side as Ueno struck up an animated discussion with his mother, who giggled at a joke she made. Kimura stood next to him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hibiki's like this." Noticing his gaze, Kimura spoke up softly, "no matter where she is, she'd have the ability to light the entire room up and fill it with chatters." She sighed and looked up at him, "it's why we became friends— she saved me with it."

Shouto huffed, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "It's not only her, you do that too."

"Huh?"

"You light the room up." He pointed out, "you know what to say to make people feel better, Kimura. You're pretty talkative, but whatever you talk about it's idle and it's relaxing."

Kimura stared at him for several long moments, then her ears turned a little red and she looked away.

"...Akemi."

"Hum?" Shouto looked towards the girl, who is now staring at the floor with all her might.

"Anyone who knows about my family situation gets to call me by my first name." She huffed, "I don't like being called Kimura, it reminds me of my 'male gene doner'." She air quoted the name Shouto blinked.

Calling a girl by her first name, huh? That's... Well. He scratched his cheek, "well- I'll try."

Little did they know, Todoroki Rei, Seiba Hiroi and Ueno Hibiki are staring the pair with wide eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Hiroi whisper yelled, "this is _gold!"_

* * *

**Current Poll Results:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 1**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 0**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 0**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Others: 0**

**Results will be updated with every chapter****!**


	112. Chapter 107: Hell

Airport.

Her mother hugged Kōki tight, bags and luggage piled up next to her. Akemi stood to the side, silent.

"Akemi?"

Akemi looked up, and her mother pulled her in an embrace as well. Akemi teared up slightly, and tightened her arms around her mother.

"I'll see you again, okay?" Her mother pulls back, and Akemi nodes against her chest.

"Okay."

Watching as her mother's plane departed, Akemi turned and took Kōki's hand.

And took their first steps back to hell.

* * *

**Oh God, I hate doing this...**

**Next chapter, Hero Names!**

* * *

**Current Poll Results**

**Todoroki Shouto: 3**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 0**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 0**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (please state in review!)**


	113. Chapter 108: Sonder

Hibiki is going to make a full recovery.

Tenya nearly cried when Reiki-san told him that. With Hibiki's evolved healing and the doctor's efforts, about a week after her hospitalisation she is up and running and ready to head back to school.

He looks out the window, towards Akemi's seat, where once again the girl is chuckling and chatting with Midoriya, the teen laughing at something she said and the girl turning her sketchbook around to show him a sketch of something— probably one of her characters, and smiled.

He watched on with a fond look, but deep in his mind was a lurking feeling of hate. Hate that the Hero Killer hurted his brother, hate that the hero killer had indirectly hurted Hibiki. As his hands turned into fists beneath the table the door slid open and in step Aizawa-sensei.

"Settle down, settle down."

He relaxed.

Sitting upright Tenya perked up at the mention of Hero names. His classmates began to chat amongst themselves and Akemi was partially vibrating.

Hero names, huh? Originally Nii-san had old him to inherit his, but now that he've gone back to hero work he is at a loss at what name to choose. Akemi had always been the one to come up with names and aliases, after all with how many characters she had to keep track of there are a ton of names in her mental dictionary. He wouldn't be surprised if she already has several in mind.

After Midnight's entrance, Aizawa-sensei slipped back into his sleeping bag and curled up at the corner. And the class began their rapid and excited discussions.

* * *

Hero names, huh? Akemi thought.

Hero names...

If it's Tenya, she would suggest Temperi. Since Tensei-san's hero name is Ingenium, which means temper in Latin, Temperi has the same meaning, but also in time or at the right time, which suits his quirk. But what Tenya wants to all himself is his choice and she doesn't want to affect it.

As for herself... She thought back to her speech and hums. Perhaps Outmatch or Outplay? Or maybe a name after her own list of Over-something moves, and call herself... Overpower? Overachieve? Or...

Akemi frowns, no. That sounds weird. But... Then her eyes widened.

_Akemi hung from Ueno's hand, staring up with wide eyes._

_"Hold... On!" Ueno forced out, both hands gripping hers tightly, "there, the ridge— ah!"_

_Her hands slipped a little, and Akemi's lips trembled._

_She..._

_She doesn't wanna die._

_Looking down at the ground almost thirty meters away, Akemi felt her eyes swell with tears and they spill, a spike of fear fills her and she reaches up to grab Ueno's hand._

_"The ridge!"_

_Right. The ridge. She sniffles and tiptoes to reach the ridge a little beneath her, and Ueno lets go._

_She stands on the ridge, against the wall and breaths a sigh of relief. Looking up she saw Ueno curl in on herself, and sobbed._

_"Why?" She sniffles, "why did you jump? You told me not to! You saved me and then you jump?" She lifts her head and gazes at her, the look in her eyes shifting between a glare and tearful relief, "you hypocrite!"_

_"Ueno..." She starts, but couldn't continue._

_"How could you!" Ueno's voice cracks like glass and Akemi felt her heart twist, "you- You-!" Then her face twists and she breaks down with a heart-wrenching wail._

_Several minutes saw them sitting at the edge silent but for Ueno's sniffles. Akemi stared down towards the streets before the school, hair fluttering in the wind._

_As people went on with their lives and the duo sat in silence, her golden eyes pass them calmly, as each talked or chattered, as some bantered and laughed. Some argued, some spoke, and that's when it hits her._

_Her sonder._

_It was such a trivial thing, she'd always known, but it'd never hit her until this moment and it was like a rush— an epiphany. Akemi just sat and gaped as she watched over the ground, as she watched the people she see and meets every day for the past few years she knows._

_Last week of her elementary school life, Akemi knows._

"Akemi? Oi Akemi!"

Akemi snaps out of her stupor. Izuku looks at her with a tilted head and asks, in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Akemi blinks.

"Yeah." She answers, "yeah, just... Just having a moment of epiphany."

* * *

Katsuki growled when his hero name got rejected for a second time, he sucks at making up names, and that's not his fault. He slumped into his chair with curses and crossed arms, and that's when Golden-eyes got called up.

"Kimura! Are you ready?" Midnight called out and the girl nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" She stands up and picks up her board, walking up the stage, she showed her name.

"Sonder?" Deku blinked, "isn't that the word..."

"Yeah. From my speech." Golden eyes grinned, then her smile fell a little. "I had my sonder back when I was twelve, after my attempt at suicide and Hibiki saved me."

The room fell silent. Midnight is starting at Golden-eyes like she is about to jump out the window, Round face looked as if she just killed a puppy and half-and-half is gaping like a fish.

"Akemi, you sure—" Deku speaks up again, but the girl hold up a hand and shakes her head.

"The society shouldn't avoid this kind of topic." She says, "I mean, I don't bring it up all the time but I don't avoid it either."

She scans them, "I've always known then, but it was that moment that it hits me, that his vivid and real everyone around me really is, and it's... Mind-blowing." She smiles, "It's part of why I want to help others."

She didn't say that she wanted to be a hero. Of course she didn't. She doesn't even want to be one.

Thinking about it made him uncomfortable. When Golden-eyes' head hits the ground that crack was so unnerving, it made him sick with disgust. That was her own old man, for fuck's sake, and he was throwing her around like she's some kind of puppet—

Not that he cared.

On the podium, Golden-eyes continued to rant about how 'eye-opening' and 'amazing' that 'sonder' of hers was, and Katsuki wasn't listening, because as she spoke old memories rose in his mind and he scowled at the strange feeling in his chest.

He thought of burnt notebooks and tearful eyes, he remembered holding Deku up against the wall by his neck and roaring in his face— threatening him.

It all seemed so long ago. Had he really acted like this? Was he really like that? Like Golden-eyes' old man?

Dammit. He covers his mouth, this is bad. He gulped as he glanced back towards Deku, the sinking feeling in his chest unnerving him and making him sick.

This is really, really bad.

* * *

**Since Hibiki will soon gain a significantly bigger role in the plotline and story, I'll be adding Hibiki's pairing to the poll!**

**Here are the choices for her:**

**Todoroki Shouto**

**Midoriya Izuku**

**Iida Tenya**

**Seiba Hiroi**

**Kimura Akemi**

**Shinsou Hitoshi**

* * *

**Current Poll Results~**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 3**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 0**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 0**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I'll start replying to reviews from now on!**

**To Kyross:** **Todoroki and Tenya, got it! And Hibiki... Well, we'll see.**

**To nagle123:** **Tenya and... Tensei? Okay, interesting choice!**

**To Angelfusion15:** **Eh. I posted a poll on the website but something went wrong... So Todoroki, gotcha!**

**To Sylvsol:** **First vote for Hibiki! Alright!!** **Thank you for your support!**

**To darkpaladin89:** **Good reasoning! A vote for Izu-chan it is!** **They do have an interesting dynamic... *humms* Let's see!**

**The polls will end after the Kamino incident! Chapters before the end of the polls will not be affected by the results. But the top two candidates of the polls will be the final pairing! Choose wisely!**


	114. Chapter 109: Offers

Tenya used his first name.

So did Todoroki, but as Akemi looked over towards her long-time friend,sa found it a little odd of him. But shrugging she returned to face the blackboard.

She actually had names thought out for all her classmates beforehand, but she did it for fun so whatever. She watched as Aizawa-sensei crawled back out from his sleeping bag and walked back towards the podium.

"Now that you have chosen your hero names." He drawled out, "here are the totals for those with internship offers."

He turned and clicked on the projector's remote, and a chart appeared.

Todoroki: 4123

Kimura: 4078

Bakugou: 3556

Tokoyami: 360

Iida: 301

Kaminari: 272

Yaoyorozu: 108

Kirishima: 68

Uraraka: 29

Sero: 14

Akemi gaped.

4078?!?! The class exploded with chatters and she almost fell out of her seat, this is crazy! Absolutely crazy! Unless...

Oh. Her face fell. Her father was with the heroes in the top box during the sports festivals. Of course.

And Izuku didn't get any offer. Akemi patted him on the head comfortingly, to which the teen gave him a wobbly smile.

"As for where the internship will be held, for those who have offers, they'll be given their own list, and for those who don't, they'll choose from forty different agencies that will be accepting our interns."

Akemi accepted her own list, it's listed according to the agency's ranking and—

"What the HECK?!" At the first name on the list Akemi whirled around and held up her paper towards Todoroki.

"Peppermint! Why the heck did your old man gave me an offer?!"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 0**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 0**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I used to get so little reviews that looking at this story now still kinda baffles me. Like, over 100 reviews, wtf? My other story (which is on heist due to me full power focusing on Sonder) got like, three, and before Sonder, the most reviews I've got was like 30 something, (and half of them are from my other accounts, which doesn't count.) So, anyway, onto the replies!**

**To PokemonAndRWBY: For Hibiki or Akemi? For Hibiki, then sure! But gets it's Akemi, then sorry, but nope. Everyone gets one chance and they can vote for two different characters for both Hibiki and Akemi.**

**To Angelfusion15: Okay! A vote for Hito-chan it is!**

**To darkpaladin89: they are a good pair. A vote for Tenya!**

**To nagel123: Two votes for Tenya it is!**

**To sasuke-sakurita: Wow, Hibiki x Tenya is popular! And Todoroki x Akemi, got it!**


	115. Chapter 110: Homicide

"Pssst, pssst!"

As Akemi was walking down the hall to class 1C with Todoroki, going to pick up Shinsou so they could go visit Hibiki together, she stopped.

Standing in the corner in his power-uped form was Toshinori-san, Akemi glanced at Todoroki, who looked a little surprised, and turned back towards the man.

"To—" she stopped herself, "All Might." She nodded, "What's wrong?"

"Young Akemi, I'd like to discuss with you about yours and Young Midoriya's internship." He glanced to the side, "do you mind...?"

"Oh, " she looked back towards Todoroki, who nodded.

"You go ahead, Ki-" he stopped, "Akemi, I'll explain to him."

"Alright, meet you at the gates! Thanks." She nodded gratefully, after spamming him for almost a week since the offer, Peppermint had finally crumbled and began to call her by her first name. She waves goodbye and walked over to the hero, glancing around she made sure there wasn't anyone nearby, and smacked Toshinori-san.

"You know you can find me in that powered down form of yours, right?" She hissed, "There's such a difference in your physique people won't even recognise you! Say you're All Might's cousin or something! Now get to the private longe!"

Several minutes saw them sitting in the longe, Toshinori-san powered down as Akemi, with her clipboard, sat across him with crossed arms.

"So," Akemi tapped her pen, "you've got some suggestions for mine and Izuku's internship, right?" She asked, to which the man nodded.

"That's correct." He said, "Young Akemi, you have always been the one to assist Young Midoriya in controlling his quirk, however this time, I'd like you to leave it to him."

Akemi blinked.

"I've already told Young Midoriya this: My old homeroom teacher, who knows about one for all, has just submitted an offer for Young Midoriya." He gulped and Akemi frowned, "So young Akemi, I'd like you to—"

"About time." Akemi huffed.

"Huh?"

"Izuku is becoming a little reliant on my quirk," Akemi stated. "About time you told me to leave him to figure this out, Toshinori-san." She smiles, "I suppose you're about to ask me not to choose the same agency for my internship?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Shouto peeked into the class 1C classroom, and in an instant, every occupant of the room began to quiet and stare.

Well, can't say he isn't used to this, but that doesn't mean he is comfortable with it. He looked around the room, and soon spotted the purple-haired teen, not that he is hard to spot when he is walking towards him.

"Where's Kimura?" As soon as he stopped in front of him, the teen asked, looking around.

"A teacher pulled her aside for a discussion." Shouto answered, " she said to wait for her at the school gates."

Shinsou nodded, and looked back towards the gaping class.

"What're ya'll staring at?" He called, some of his classmates stiffened, and they soon returned to their usual (not that he knows what they usually do) activities.

The duo headed for the gates in awkward silence, until Shinsou chuckled, and Shouto looked at him questioningly.

"If Kimura's here, she'll probably be imitating a yellow octopus or something because of how awkward this is." He explained, Shouto tilted his head in thought, and huffed out a laugh.

"I suppose." He hums, and that was when someone slammed headfirst into him.

"Oof—" he winces and looks down to see Ki- no, Akemi blinking up towards him, and smiles sheepishly.

"We really gotta stop running into each other like this." She smiles and foxes her bag, "I'll need to drop by my home for something first, do you to mind?"

They shared a look.

"No. Lead the way."

Akemi missed the twin murderous looks on their faces.

Oh, Kimura Geikyō. If you're home right now, you better get out.

'cause or else, a homicide might very well occur today.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 6**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 1**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 0**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Since the holidays have began, there will be even more updates!**

**To Kyross: Alright! Second vote for Shinsou!**

**To darkpaladin89: Welp, people don't necessarily end up dating the person they spend time with most but they often do so you've got a good point! Hibiki will gain a much more significant role so mainly she'll be spending a lot of time around Tenya, Akemi, Todoroki and Midori! So along with her Shinsou will appear more. Hiroi will soon get a bigger role too so you'll be seeing him more after the internships. And I love analysis, so I absolutely don't mind.**


	116. Chapter 111: Hug

Hibiki sat on her bed, a little grumpy that she still isn't allowed out of the hospital.

"Tenya, so which agency did you choose for your internship?" Hibiki asked, after the incident Tenya had been visiting her every day without fail, and while she is very grateful and touched by the gesture, it is a little annoying, with how he was fuzzing over her.

"Oh, I applied for Manual, the normal hero." He smiled and Hibiki tilted her head.

"I've... Never heard of him?"

"It's alright. He isn't very famous." Tenya chuckled, "but I want to get some general experience, so he'd be the best choice! And, since his agency is in Hosu, I'll still be able to visit you."

"Ah, but..." Hibiki scratched the back of her head, "I'll be released by the time your internship starts..." She chuckled, "but my own internship should've started by then and since I'm interning here, you'll still be able to visit."

"Your internship?"

"Yeah! UA's general course students can apply for internships based on their career choices as well! And I got mine approved!" Hibiki giggled, then smiled softly.

Something's off with him.

"Ne, Tenya?"

"Yes?"

"You know... If something's wrong, you can always tell me."

The look in Tenya's eyes was unreadable.

"Of course, Hibiki." He smiles and the odd shadows in his eyes were gone. "You are my first friend, after all."

Hibiki smiles back and gives Tenya a big hug. Even though she knows very well that Tenya still didn't tell her something. Something important, something that's hurting him.

It's something she've always had in common with Akemi. People take one look at them and thinks, 'Airhead' (well before Akemi met her they think she's emo), but in reality, the two of them are actually pretty empathetic. As she placed her arms around the teen she felt him stiffen a little but she hugged tighter, she knows full well what he's upset about. But she'd rather he tell her himself.

...Then Akemi barges in with Todo-chan and Hito-chan behind her and ruins the moment.

But she bought Smudge so as Akemi dropped the enormous cat into her lap and mouthed sorry, she forgave her.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 7**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 2**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 2**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1 (Interesting suggestion!)**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 2**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Getting addicted to Minecraft is really bad for my updates...**

**To You don't knowme: Eh, I really don't know you. Good name choice! And here goes another vote to Todoroki and Bakugou!**

**To UwU: Nice emoticon! And Hibiki x Akemi it is! Akebiki 1!**

**To darkpaladin89: Unfortunately he wasn't home... Fortunately that means no one is getting arrested yet and Akemi gets to finish her dad on her own.**


	117. Chapter 112: Good Times

The moment Akemi barges into the room with Todoroki, who had an arm too full of Smudge, she knew she interrupted something. So to make up for it, she snatched Smudge away from her friend and dropped him in her lap with a mouthed 'sorry'.

The grin Hibiki gave her in return proves that she had been forgiven.

Todoroki looked slightly dejected when she had snatched Smudge away, well, huge cats are comfy pillows. Since Kōki is gonna be here in a few minutes, she's gonna borrow Doge.

They began chatting soon after Kōki joined them and Todoroki had a tiny little pom sleeping on his shoulder (Doge is small enough to fit in a teacup), and the first thing Hibiki decided to ask, of all things, had to be this.

"Ne, ne, we were just talking about the internships just now, " Smudge purred and rubbed his face against her cheek, " You both got offers, right?"

Akemi shared a look with Todoroki, and shrugged, "yeah, we both got offers." She replied, "in fact, we both got over 4000 offers."

Hibiki whistled.

"For Todo-chan, I'm not surprised." She states, "but Akemi, that's impressive! Though I'm sure that cement column thing you did also helped. It was flashy!"

"Yeah." Akemi chuckled. "And for my internship, I'm going to Endeavor's agency."

Todoroki blinked in surprise, Hibiki stared at her, and Tenya, Kōki and Shinsou's just looking at them like they have no idea what to do. Well, Tenya and Shinsou did, but Kōki just looked bored.

"You got an offer from Endeavor?" Hibiki asked, a little surprised.

"What surprised me was that you're going to his agency." Tenya spoke up, "you told me once that you didn't like him as he gives off the same vibe your father does."

Todoroki was silent for several seconds, but then he spoke up.

"Well, that means I'll get a partner, I suppose." He hums, "I'm going there too."

Akemi blinked a little, but smirked.

"Use your resources, huh?" She tilts her head and he smiled a little, nodding in reply. And Doge, from his perch on Todoroki's shoulder, then barked and climbed onto his head.

It's either that or the look on Todoroki's face that made the room explode with laughter, Akemi doesn't know. But hanging out with her friends like this...

It's nice.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 7**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 2**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 2**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 2**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 1**

* * *

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I know that my updates at becoming less frequent, but I can explain! I'm now writing and plotting out the internships, since even though I'm sure Akemi will be involved in the Hosu incident, I'm not sure if I should get her involved with the Hero Killer.**

**Putting her in with the hero killer means interference with the plot as Akemi's powers can easily counter his, no matter by draining his kinetic energy dry or solidifying the energy around him. So I'm thinking about having her go around Hosu and mess with the heroes.** **A****ny ideas?**

**And onto the replies! Only one today...**

**To darkpaladin89: KITTY!!! A cat lover too, I suppose?**


	118. Chapter 113: Begun

Akemi stood to the side during the entire internship speech. As Aizawa-sensei scolded Mina-chan however, she couldn't help but chuckle. Todoroki was standing next to her as she broke out in giggles, and he gave her an odd look.

"Was that really funny?"

"Not really. I just feels like laughing, really." She chuckled, "I like laughing. It makes me relax."

He still looks a little weirded out, but Akemi's used to this, so it's alright.

"So we'll be heading over to Endeavor's agency?" She didn't call him his father, for obvious reasons. "I know it's in Central Tokyo area, but where?"

Turned out it's inside the CBD.

Akemi stared up at the impossibly tall building and gaped slightly. It's as tall as the Hayashi Financial Group base, and that is saying something. She glanced to the said building a few streets away with the geometric glass tip touching the sky among other skyscrapers.

Well, she can visit her grandfather later on... Todoroki was looking at her and she smiled, "just my mum's company building." She explained, he nodded and the two entered the agency.

Several minutes saw them standing before Endeavor, Akemi still doesn't like the man. Stretch that, she might even hate him but he is also the no. 2 hero and she respects his strength and ability. So she is fine with this.

"Alright." The man stood up from behind his desk and crossed his arms, "Shouto, for this internship, you are going to learn how to control your flames better. You have abandoned it for the past ten years and now that you are using it again, you'll need to practice." He turned to face Akemi, "And as for you, I'd like to hear more about your quirk."

"The name of my quirk you should already know, from the sports festivals, which is Sorcery, also named 'Complete Convertable Energy Manipulation and Charged Energy Telekinesis', which basically means I can convert, charge, discharge, absorb and manipulate all forms of energies." She pulled out her phone and turned on the 3D projector, pulling up a file on her quirk. "There are fifteen types of energies I can control. Gravitational, thermal (heat), chemical, nuclear, electrical, electromagnetic, light, motion, sound, and elastic energy are all included."

"And the remaining five types of emerges would be?"

Akemi nodded in reply and continued to explain the details of her quirk, the other energies, why she can't control Astral energy, her current moves, and the limits of her quirk, including her weaknesses. She didn't mention the ptsd however, that's private.

"So in short, You want to be able to tan a better control over your quirk?" Endeavor concluded, Akemi mused for a moment, and shook her head.

"Not quite." she answered, "I already has a rather good control over it, and of course I want that to be even better, but I came here to explore more other aspects of my quirk— I want to use my basic moves of my quirk instinctively, be able to use those forbidden moves of mine normally. That will significantly increase my power."

The man nodded with satisfaction, and Akemi smiled.

Her internship has just begun.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 8**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 2**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 2**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 2**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Remember what I said about the official cover and character sketches of Sonder? The cover's almost finished now! I have most of the bases down and the background sketched out on paper! They will later be posted on both here and on Instagram, Art Station, Tumblr and Deviant art! Links will be posted soon! Now onto the comment replies!**

**To darkpaladin89: Aww, mine's a tabby. Her name is Chubby since her fur makes her look really chubby and round!**

**To bleachxholywater: Akemi x todoroki really IS popular! So a vote for TodoAke it is! And thank you so much for the support! I'm sorry for not updating a while ago, I got addicted to Minecraft and had the cover image to work on, I promise the next chapter will be up sooner than this one!**


	119. Chapter 114: Act

Endeavor arranged for her to live in one of the hotels near the agency, at first Akemi wanted to decline, as she has her own floor in the Hayashi Financial Group's headquarters (She is rich, she just doesn't show off.), but if she goes to the Hayashi tower her father is sure to hear about it, and will undoubtedly visit her to remind her of certain rules, so she discarded the idea and settled with the hotel.

The hotel wasn't half bad. The service was awesome; she loved the dinner and all. And as dawn arrived Akemi welcomed the next morning with sleepy eyes. Akemi won't call herself a morning person, not really, but she needs very little sleep, she partially functions on less than four Horus of sleep daily and nothing is wrong with her health, so meh.

The next morning saw her walking into the Endeavor Hero Agency in fresh clothes and a pile of more detailed notes on her quirk, which Endeavor requested, and once again bumped head first into Todoroki.

She rubbed her forehead and got up front the ground, gingerly taking his hand and letting him pull her up, she sighed.

"We really have to stop bumping into one another, don't we?"

"Agreed," Todoroki nodded with a small smile and she giggled, before the two headed into the elevator for the top floor.

"I thought you would've went to the Hayashi Tower; you probably have a room here, don't you?" Todoroki asked during the ride, tilting his head.

"I would," She hummed, "But Tatsuri-Ojii-san absolutely LOVES my father, and if he hears that I'm staying there, he's going to pay a visit, to remind me of certain 'ground rules'."

Todoroki's face darkened, and Akemi smiled a little bitterly. Barely a moment later the doors open and Akemi walked out, closely followed by Todoroki.

There's only one room on the top floor, and that is Endeavor's office. The two stopped briefly before knocking on the door, and entering.

"Shouto. Kimura." The man nodded, and Akemi felt the same feeling of distaste raising in her stomach, but rationality forced it down and she greeted him with a quick nod, "Now for today, I want to focus on your training. Shouto, go to the training room on the 124th floor for your usual routine, one of my sidekicks will the there for supervision." Todoroki nodded and glanced at her, " Kimura, I want you to stay here so we can discuss the details of your quirk further."

Shouto gave her a slightly worried look before leaving, Akemi nodded back with a reassuring smile and he relaxed slightly then left. As the door closed, Endeavor sighed and Akemi bought her files up to her chest and hugged them for comfort.

"I've read the notes and diagrams you sent me the previous night." The man spoke, "They are rather impressive for your age, quite detailed and very informative, along with the note Eraserhead written down towards the end, I already have a general grasp of how your quirk functions." He fell silent for a moment, as if to collect his thoughts.

"Kimura, " The man started, "what the name of your quirk implies is very powerful." He looks her in the eye seriously, " If you can truly manipulate and control energy, and so many different forms of it to such a degree, you can be formidable."

Akemi bit her lips, it's true, what the name of her quirk implied is very powerful, but with her level of control she can never truly bring out its full potential, and that is a huge problem.

"However you are too reliant on it," He stated, "you showed training in martial arts and combat, but you are sloppy, slow and your strikes are hesitant, you need to improve your hand to hand combat. The practice you did with Eraserhead to strengthen yourself without your quirk was a correct decision, but it wasn't enough." He looked up, "Though I want you to tell me, why did you not use it on a person directly? By draining someone's vitality you can easily put them to sleep."

"But life energy isn't just vitality." She replied, frowning, "Life energy, as stated in my notes, although not varying as much as astral energy does from one person to another, still holds a unique signature. And that in itself is a problem, since this unique signiture can interfere with my control. which means I can slip and drain too much. Last time that happened was almost ten years ago and my teacher fell in a coma, she still hasn't woke up."

Endeavor nodded. "And as for the relation between astral energy and life energy?"

"Well... essentially Life energy, Stamina energy and Astral energy are the same thing, but they have been split due to their different functions." She pressed her lips together in thought, "Well, think of it as one bar, with a gradient of three colours, for example, red, purple and blue." She pulled out the folder on the topic and placed it on the table, "Red would be the stamina energy, which the body has assess to use to power yourself. Blue would be Astral energy, which the body has no assess to and is purely spiritual, and purple would be Life energy, in between the two, the body has minimal access to, as it also affects psychological energy. The bluer it is, the more unstable the energy, and the less control I have over it."

"I see..." The man looked up towards her, "Then through this internship, exercise your control over this gradient. Get as close to blue as you can. The more it tilts towards Astral energy, the stronger it is, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then use it to its full potential." He leaned back in his chair and looked down towards her, "Go to the Training room, tell Burnin', my sidekick, to assign you the third training set, she'll know what to do."

"Alright." She nodded and turned on her heels, exiting the door she lt her face fall into a scowl— After interacting with her father for so long she knows exactly what this kind of people wants, so staying on Endeavor's good side should be easy.

She just don't know how long she could hold out the act.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 9**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 2**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 2**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 2**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 2**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Ahhh... training is finally starting!**

**A surprising reveal regarding Akemi's quirk in the next chapter!! Izuku, Hibiki and Tenya will appear soon so no worries! Hibiki really is becoming one of the more important characters!**

**Hiroi will play a bigger role after Kamino, and Koki will be joining him.**

**I just realized there is only one chapter from poor Hiroi's perspective and he is supposed to play such a big role later on... time to edit the chapter plans! Now onto the replies!**

**To darkpaladin89: I want to cuddle her too, but she is so shy... (As i was typing this one Chubby came inside the room and meowed, my heart melted like cheese. w) no worry's she will probably get to meet Gran sometime later. As for Akemi and Endeavor... Well, she judges people by two scales, objectively and personally, so as long as he stays out of her personal business he won't be pranked and he won't hurt Akemi, he's got nothing to threaten her with after all.**

**To milkywayheartcupcake: Your vote have been received and noted! Votes for Shinsou x Hibiki and TodoAke it is!**


	120. Chapter 115: Gravity

That was draining.

Akemi groaned as she laid on the floor, the quirk suppressor bracelets aren't heavy abut without constantly draining the energy around her Akemi felt twice as tired as usual.

"Woah, you are pretty whimsy." Burnin' crouched over her, smirking with her sharp teeth and burning hair. "Can't take this without your quirk?"

"Nah..." Akemi groaned, Todoroki have just finished his section and is jogging over with a concerned look, "Just too used to using my quirk 24/7."

"Then why did you use your quirk so often then?"

"Well controlling my quirk is like trying to control a black hole or about a dozen horses in the Wild West, you try." She huffed and struggled to get to her feet, "I can't turn it off. I can only tune it down." She huffed, "I can shut it down but if I do, the next time I turn it on again is going to be hard to control.

Akemi tilted her head to the side as Todoroki offered her a hand, she smiled and took it, letting him pull herself up.

"Thanks, scarf guy." She joked, the teen huffed with a suppressed smile and Akemi grinned.

"No problem, hoodie girl." He retorted, and Akemi laughed a little. Well she was wearin a hoodie, over her pajamas that is.

Turning around she faced Burnin', who raised an eyebrow at their interaction. "Inside joke." Akemi shrugged, and the woman laughed.

The door behind her opened and Akemi looked up to see Endeavor walk in, the feeling of distaste rose again but Akemi forced it down pretty quickly. Give him what he wants and you get what you want.

"Have they finished their sections yet, Burnin'?"

"Yes sir!"

Endeavor nodded, and turning back to face them, Akemi rolled her shoulders and the man huffed at her tired form.

"Take off th supressors." He ordered and Akemi suddenly felt the urge to not take them off or throw them in his face. She take no orders. But whatever, she slipped them off and felt her quirk come back like a wild horse, trying to tear away from her control and for a moment, the lights in the room flickered and it becam so cold, Endeavor's flames went out for a second before she wrestled it back under control. The process was barely two seconds but the two pros were staring at her then.

"Sorry. Told you it's hard to control." She felt her stamina fill up and her tiredness leave her in an instant, an arch of electricity sparked on her shoulder and she brushed it off.

Burnin' tilted her head, "No matter how strong, most children have their quirks under control at a young age. How come you don't?"

"My quirk hibernated." She shrugged, "Didn't get it till I was six and it's partially sentient. You know about sentient quirks, right?" The woman nodded, "Well my grandfather's quirk is a sentient one, and mine is also sentient, but wild and has no control, call it a black hole would be right, with a desire to consume all energy."

"Oh."

"Now Kimura, as your quirk relies on familiarity of the energy's behavior, go to the library on the 20th floor, there is a physics section where you'll find every thing you need about the behaviors of different energy. After that we will begin your quirk training." Akemi nodded and turned to look at Todoroki, "Shouto, You'll come with me to work on your flames."

Akemi spent half the day doing research. It wasn't boring, not at all. She enjoys learning, but scientific books aren't exactly her cup of tea so she went for the documentaries. By the time Burnin' came over to get her she knows more about nuclear and gravitational energy then anyone her age.

Well gravitational energy have always been confusing. But now... Akemi gulped, well now she knows how it actually works, she is a little scared. Hers and Ochako-can's powers have the potential to be very destructive. Gravity... Oh well.

"Kimura." Endeavor nodded as she entered, "Ready?"

"Yeah." She replied. Shouto is resting to the side, panting a little and sweating all over— damn Mina-chan is right he is hot. "What are we gonna do now?"

"First, a sparring section." He looked down towards her, "I'm your opponent."

"Hah?!"

"I don't want to see you use any of the old tricks you've used, use the new ones you've mentioned in the files, or any others you have came up with in the library." He instructed and gazed down at her, "Ready?"

"Ready." She gulped and took a step back, already extending her sences to feel the gravity around them and the curves and fabric. One slip and she might kill someone— stretch that she might destroy Tokyo! She can't afford to slip up.

"Then begin." Endeavor readied his fire but Akemi wasn't about to let him. Pyrokineses is awesome. She' expectations never tried it out but whatever. The flames bent towards her and formed a ring, as Endeavor's fist neared the flames bent to her will to become a shield, but not solid.

"Non-Newtonian fluid, huh?" The hero raised an eyenbrow at the globs of flames now clinging to his arm, making it about as sticky and uncomfortable as having glue all over your hands. "Creative."

"Well I am a novelist." She rolled her eyes and told a quick step back, then the light around her bent and slipped around like she's nothing.

"What—" Shouto's eyes widened a little and Endeavor's turned alarmed, muting the sounds and redirecting them to come from Endeavor's right Akemi slipped behind the hero as he attempted to attack where her footsteps had came from, she chuckled and readied herself to attack the guy with kinetic energy, only for a fist to slam right into her and she flew backwards, hitting the wall.

Well, that certainly didn't hurt as much as telekinesis throws. She got up as the light no longer slipped around her but only twisted slightly. Right now she probably looks more like an illusion.

"Using light to achieve invisibility is cleaver," The man sneered slightly ,"Too bad I felt your steps and breath from behind."

"Breath, huh?" She huffs, "Well, last move, this better work." She crouched down slightly and extended her sences as the man readied himself, flames roaring around her and Akemi closed her eyes.

Gravity isn't a pull to an object.

It's the bending of the fabric of time and reality, causing something to fall along it. That, is gravity. All along she wasn't draining gravity. She was draining the kinetic energy of the fall.

And a black hole, is essentially a hole in the fabric itself.

She hears him come before he reaches, and snapping her eyes open Akemi bent it and the force pulled him backwards, Akemi stumbled as she shrugged to keep it in control. Dammit this is hard. She countered the kinetic energy of her fall towards the point she bent and stained on her feet.

"Akemi- Stop it-" She snapped her eyes open to find Shouto clinging to the bars on the wall with all his might and the pull was already tearing at the metal. Endeavor's hovering in the center of the room, moving in slow motion.

"SHIT—" Akemi yanked the energy she placed there back and Endeavor hit the ground with a thud, Shouto slumped against the ground and Akemi blacked out.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 9**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 2**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 2**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

* * *

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 2**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 2**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Alright. I'm not making this up, the stuff about Gravity I wrote there is true, I saw it in a documentary about black holes. Gravity is the bending of the fabric of reality and time itself and it's one of, if not the most potent out of all energies, and the black hole is literally gravity tearing a hole in the fabric of reality and time itself. I was pretty shocked myself when I heard that too 'cause that makes Akemi so frigging powerful.**

**No comments replies today... *sad face***


	121. Chapter 116: Knives

When Akemi came to, she was laying down on the ground somewhere, several blurry blobs hovering over her.

"Wha..." Mumbling Akemi struggled to sit up, "oh, man... That was one hell of a ride."

"She's awake, " Akemi barely recognises the voice, coming from above her. Who is it? She've met him before but where? "Akemi? Can you hear me?"

Akemi mumbled a little, tilting her head. Where is she? Where is Kōki? What's going on? Blinking to clear her vision she can see several red and white blurs above her. Is that Hibiki and maybe Kōki? But the voice was male...

"Akemi?... I... she... ave a cocus... -ion from... explosion."

Explosion? Explosions... Sky Egg... Hibiki!

She shot up like a bullet, head hitting against someone's chin as her quirk flares up to draw in energy, filling her mind with mental energy to clear her head, her vision cleared and she sees what's around her.

She's in a training room, of sorts. The walls are lined with various equipment and like a dance studio, with mirrors. But...

It's chaos. The mirrors were shattered, laying on the ground, equipment ripped from where they were bolted to the ground and torn into pieces, parts of the floorboards curled up towards the centre as if pulled by a powerful magnet. Akemi gaped for a second before it all came back to her.

Internship, Endeavor, sharing section, gravity.

Oh shit.

She glanced to her side, where Todoroki sat, rubbing his chin where she hit him.

"What the Fuck." She breathed as she looked around in disbelief, she knew it was a risk, and thinking back it was a rash decision. The way she was projecting the gravity into that one spot... Oh no...

According to the documentaries, once gravitational energy gets powerful enough, it reaches a point of no return and rips a hole in the fabric of reality and time, where it forms a black hole. She gulps, what did she do to get that amount of energy? For a black hole to form you need the mass of at least ten suns... But the gravity of Earth... She looks down, how did she do it?

Oh.

Mass isn't energy.

She reaches out again to feel the gravity of earth, the curve of the fabric and time, and just how... How weak it seems.

It takes the mass of ten suns to create a black hole.

But it took... It took she looked towards the shattered lights on the roof, and all the dead decorative plants previously outside the door, now ripped inside along with the entire doorway.

Three plants, and probably the electricity of this entire building, for her to nearly recreate a black hole.

What... What the hell? She trembled ad hugged her knees, Endeavor's standing a little to the side, looking around the room with an unreadable expression.

"What did you do?" He asked, as he turned back to face her.

"I..." She probably looks baffled right now, as she looked around the room, "Gravity."

"Elaborate?"

"I condensed gravity into one spot, there, " She pointed somewhere behind the man, where a part of the floor is just gone, "And I think..." She gulped, "Since gravity is basically the bending of the fabric of reality and time, causing objects to fall along it. And what I did there..." She licked her lips to wet them. Her throat went dry as she realises what could've happened if she had really ripped a hole, if she had really gone over that point of no return. "I nearly ripped a hole in it."

"...You nearly ripped a hole in reality and time?" Todoroki repeated, "That's... Akemi, that sounds impossible."

"It's not." She turned to face him, "There are several holes in reality and time, not on Earth, but there are several in our galaxy, there is one in the centre of the Milky Way, a super large one, Todoroki, I..." She paused to collect herself, "I nearly created a black hole."

"Wha..." He stared at her, "A black hole? But where did you get the energy—"

"Life energy." She replied, "The life energy of plants are... quite stronger than humans as their entire gradient is life energy and chemical energy, a simple weed contains the energy eloquent to a lightning strike, that's at least ten times stronger than what Kaminari can discharge, that's a lot." She looked up and smiled bitterly, "I... I can't use this, can I?"

"It depends if you can train to control it." Endeavor interjected, a mad gleam suddenly in his eyes and Akemi's breath caught. She recognises this look. She'd seen it before.

"I can't control a black hole." She replied, "A black hole twists physics, it twists time itself and once created it can't be undone, it's a friggin hole in reality and time, dammit I can't just drain the gravitational energy away because that means I'll be draining an infinity of it. Black holes... They aren't like Thirteen's quirk. He turns things into dust; Blackholes doesn't." She glared up towards the man, furious.

"What's gone is gone, forever, nothing comes back. Nothing escapes it. Nothing can counter it, heck if a black hole, no matter how small, wanders close enough to the solar system we'd all be dead and here you are asking me to control it? NO." She replied, "I'm not going to recreate this."

"Kimura, this kind of power—"

"Is going to destroy the world." She cut him off, "There's nothing you can to make me use this again. It's too dangerous."

The man glared down towards her and opened his mouth to speak, but Akemi just glared back.

He's got nothing on her father. Geikyō knows what she loves and knows what she needs, Geikyō doesn't show anger, he smiles 24/7 and no one knows what's his aims. Geikyō is charismatic and loved by many, Endeavor is quick to anger and his desires are out in the open, Endeavor doesn't know what she loves, he doesn't know what she needs to survive. He has nothing over her and she is not afraid of a big, stinking bully.

All he could do was punch. Like a villain he can hold an actual knife to your throat.

Geikyō does the same, but he is also so much more.

He will slowly destroy what you love, your family and friends' reputation, driving them to madness, forcing them to depression, then he will separate you from them, make them hate you make them leave, before finally rounding up on you and leaving you nothing but a hallow of your former self. She knows. She've seen this happen. It's happened to her and if not for Hibiki he would've succeeded.

The knife he holds is invisible.

Endeavor looked away with a huff. Akemi stares after home for a few moments before looking away as well. And Peppermint... he looked a little stunned, as Endeavor walked to the side and Burnin' came back into the room, several medics following behind her. As Akemi was wheeled down the hall to the infirmary with him walking beside her, he spoke.

"...You stared down that man." He said, softly.

Akemi was silent.

"It wasn't hard compared to him."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 9**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 2**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 2**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 2**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 2**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Now I wanna kill Geikyō even more. Argh. But I've got to leave the job to Akemi; she'll utterly destroy him. And the cover art will probably be done by next week so please look forward to it!**

**And a little note to voters, the votes can be changed at any time as while the story poorest Akemi will start to bond with many other characters, this might affect your final choice so feel free to change it any time in the future! Just remember to mention your previous vote so I can count it properly!**

**Onto the comment replies!!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yep, she nearly dragged him and the rest of Tokyo into a black hole. Welp, the 'we have shitty parents' club is officially formed with the Todorokis, Hibiki, Shigaraki and Akemi. It's official. (Should I make a crackfic?)**

**To bleachxholywater: Gravity is dangerous! Watch out for black holes while interstellar travelling or else you might get ripped into atom chains!**


	122. Chapter 117: Shadows

The following days contained the same activities. Training, training, and training. For Shouto, this was the norm, for Akemi however... He looked towards the girl, now leaning against the wall panting for air as sweat dripped down her chin, and the shadows under her eyes seems to have darkened. The girl had always had them but now she looks a bit like a panda.

"Focus, Shouto!" He looked back towards his father and dodged one of his punches, before sending up a rush of ice, trying to immobilize him.

Three minutes later he joined his classmate next to the wall, chugging water down his throat.

"Tired?"

"You think?" Shouto glanced up towards the girl, who chuckled before tapping him on the shoulder, a warm energy poured in and he felt the exhaustation leave him, though his muscles are still sore as hell. He slumped, and glanced at Akemi.

"I'm mostly mentally drained," She grins, "But I'm dealing with that right now... done."

"Kimura! Again!"

"Yessir!"

Shouto sat down on the bench, watching as Akemi dodged blows after blows and ooh, here comes the dirty moves. That girl is merciless. Over the past few days of intensive training Akemi had finally mastered how to use her quirk with minimal concentration and had broken her limit of only being able to use five skills in the same time without overdrive. As for Shouto himself, he had gained more control over his flames so that unlike the sports festivals, where he had merely been throwing flames all over the arena, he can actually control it's direction. Though he still haven't mastered how to use large scaled attacks safely.

Though with Akemi here it's a lot easier to do so, she did something similar to what she did to Midoriya to him and kept his energy levels under a certain point, keeping his flames from going wild even when he loses control. He was surprise when that man gave her an approved look as she did so, and needless to say, so was she. Akemi had later jokingly whispered to him that she didn't know that the infamous Endeavor can look approved of something, much less someone, he actually had to struggle to hold in a laugh.

Though Akemi's quirk is supposed to be a perfect counter to most quirks, it wasn't long before she was groaning on the ground from a punch and Endeavor declared a short recess.

"I swear, he hits almost as hard as him..." He heard her mumble, and winced.

Wait, almost?

"Akemi, you said almost?" He turned to face her, and she haled slightly before sighing.

"Telekinesis, remember?" She smiles bitterly, "My quirk is strong, and that has to come from somewhere."

He nodded, and looked away.

"You working on any new moves?" She spoke up and looked towards him with a smile.

"Not really, mostly just controlling my flames." He responded, to which she hummed.

"I have a few ideas, and I'm sort of thinking about trying out overdrive again." She grins, "If I can control that, and figure out how to safely use astral energy or at least control it, it'll be awesome."

Shouto smiled slightly as the girl continued to rant, until one of her quistions stopped him.

"Hey, wanna stop by Hibiki's internship later on?" She suggests, "She's working for her mum right now and Tenya's coming along."

"I'll think about it," He replied.

"She's interning in the psych ward."

"...Fine."

* * *

Tenya stood at the front gates of Ueno private, glancing down towards his watch.

Weird... Akemi's usually early.

Well that'd be an understatement, she'll be standing here sipping her Starbucks mocha hours before you arrive.

"Tenya!"

Ah, there she is.

He turns to face the girl, a little surprised at the sight of Todoroki-kun, trailing a little behind her.

"Akemi!" He greeted, "So... Am I finally beating you at arriving early?"

"Nope! Today's an exception. I'm sore all over." She grins, "How's your internship?"

"Splendid!" He smiles, though inwardly he knew he wasn't feeling so. Manual was right, despite his brother healed and uninsured right now, if it hadn't been Hibiki he would've to give up his career, and indirectly Stain had nearly took one of his oldest friend's life. He might not be Hibiki's best friend but she certainly is his, and Akemi... The look on the girl's face as she realizes how gravely hurt Hibiki might've been was jarring, he don't want to ever see it again.

Akemi's smile fell slightly, before returning but softer, more comforting, she probably noticed, Akemi've always been very empathetic. "Tenya..." She started but he cut her off.

"Anyway, what is Todoroki-kun doing here?" He asks, in an attempt to change the topic.

"Nah, he's stalking me." Akemi jokes and the teen elbowed her in the ribs (Though due to height difference it hit somewhere else) "Oi watch it Peppermint!" She gave him a glare, to which Todoroki raised an eyebrow. She chuckled and turns back to him, "He's just tagging along, since Hibiki's working in the psych ward."

"Oh, right." He smiles, Tenya doesn't know the details or what happened, but Todoroki's mother is in the psych ward of Ueno Private. It had surprised him at first, and back then he had wanted to ask his classmate about it but the look Akemi gave him as he was about to speak stopped him from doing so.

"Ah, hey guys!"

It's Hibiki, jogging out towards the gates and flashing the security her staff ID before the glass door to the side slid open and the three of them went in. "Usually interns aren't allowed to bring guests but mum pulled strings." She grins and Akemi chuckles, "Oh, Todo-chan!" The teen blinked a little at the nickname and Akemi laughed, "You're here to see Rei-san, right?" He nodded, "Well, you're in luck 'cause I'm interning in her area." She grins and Todoroki blinked, "You probably already knows the way but whatever, c'mon!"

Tenya could only smile and shake his head as Hibiki and Akemi began to chatter, about everything and nothing, filling the silence with their voices. For a moment he relaxed, watching fondly as his friends chatted with one another animatedly, but the creeping shadows that had a hold of his mind returned and the smile fades.

She could've been dead, she could've been in his brother's place. Hibiki... Hibiki coul've died.

And it was all Stain's fault.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 9**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 2**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 2**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Alright, which do you want me to post first: a Todoroki vs Akemi scene (not Cannon to this AU), or the cover image? Comment to let me know! ( they will both probably be up by next week.)**

**Onto the comment replies!!**

**To darkpaladin89: Atomic spaghetti...? And as for Hisashi, I'm gonna wait till his appreance in the manga, don't wanna change too many stuff.**

**To alpspe01: Vote received! Third vote for Akebiki!**


	123. AN (I know, Again)

***Dying Wheeze* Yay... Exams.**

**Worst time of the year. *Groan and lifts head from desk before smacking back down again***

**I'm so sorry guys! Since the exams have arrived for the coming week (Yes. The entire friggin week) there won't be any official updates, I need to focus on my studies instead of brainstorming the plot. However, a new fanfic with the name of 'Sonder: Another Story' will be posted around tomorrow, maybe tonight, with various deleted scenes which I have already wrote but couldn't use! Since it's just copy and pasting it won't cut into my studies and please enjoy them in the meantime!**

**I'll see y'all again on the tenth!**


	124. Chapter 118: Call

Alright. Izuku is absolutely done tasting floorboards.

They stink.

Groaning the teen climbered up to his knees and promptly slid back on the ground, and this time he didn't get up— won't bother to.

He'd just discovered yesterday Thayne he's been using one for all wrong all along and the way he copied Akemi using Sorcery was incorrect, since the girl isn't increasing anything in her arm she is just charging her movements with kinetic energy and there's apperantly a difference.

To think the girl never told him, dammit.

"Out of breath already?" Gran Torino landed next to him, examining him. "Man, you are more whimpy then I thought, aren't 'cha?"

Izuku thought back to the most recent sparring section he'd had with Akemi, where she'd finally whipped out her various dirty moves, then pulled an Akemi and lashed out to punch the man in the kidneys.

He regreted that.

So much.

* * *

Who knew the boy had the nerves to pull a stunt like that. Sorahiko thought as he held the phone to his ear, and oh he knows damn well that isn't something the kid learnt from Toshinori.

When the phone call finally went through the first thing he did was bark into the speaker.

"Oi, Toshinori!" he almost laughed when he heard the startled squeak that came through, "Ya boy's got some nerves!"

"Ye- Yes Sensei...? What did he do?"

"He played dead on the ground." He said, bluntly, "Then he tried to punch me in the kidneys. And I know he didn't get that from you."

"Oh... Akemi..." The exasperated sigh wasn't something he expected, Akemi? He got a girlfriend or somethin'?

"Akemi? Oi, Toshinori, don't tell me you got yourself someone and didn't tell me?"

"Huh? No! Nono!" The panicked response had him sniggering under his breath, "Young Akemi is... My assistant, and Young Midoriya's training partner, the one I mentioned in the letter, who can control one for all to a certain degree."

"The energy barrier? Yeah, I was wondering since when did you start taking physics crash courses." He huffed, so the kid's gotten him a new assistant, huh, "Couldn't say I've heard of her before, though the name sounds familiar. Is she underground or somethin'?"

"Oh, Young Akemi isn't a hero." now that gave him pause.

"Hu?" He thought back, where did he hear the name before? Akemi is a fairly common name among girls but... Oh shit don't tell him...

"Wait Akemi as in Kimura Akemi? The girl with the crazy golden quirk back in the sports festivals?" He asked, in disbelief, "Toshinori, you dragged another kid into this?"

"She was in it before Young Midoriya was?"

Oh that did not help his case.

"Spill."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 11**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 3**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**pulls a Kaminari* Wheeey *dabs***

**I'm back guys! Exams are almost over! One more on the coming Wednesday and I'll finally be free! More chapters coming your way! Updates will come once a day or two! Onto da comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: (*me who just started watching Voltron* *narrows eyes at name* oooh so that's where the name came from...) Welp, DADMIGHT MOMENT ADDED TO PLOTLINE!**

**To HarunoWolf17: Alright Todoroki x Akemi and Shinso Hibiki! TodoAke is certainly popular!**


	125. Chapter 119: Language

Akemi had just got out of the showers when Toshinori-san called. Busy drying her hair, the girl turned on the speaker and booted up the TV.

"Ah, Young Akemi, I'm glad you answered the call." Akemi crowed, is it just her or is the big guy stuttering? "Em, so... how's your training going...?"

"Good, I guess." She replied, "Endeavor is a... surprisingly good teacher, at least in terms of practical skills. And I can now use over seven skills in the same time, plus I got a better grasp over the energy gradient." She paused, "Now can you just get to the point you're trying to avoid?"

"O-oh! I'm not avoiding anything! I'm merely calling because I'm concerned about your training, Young Akemi, Truely!"

"Sure." Her voice was flat, as she flipped through the channels to find CN. "Com'on, Avatar's gonna be on in fifteen minutes and I'm not missing another Zuko episode." It's the tenth time relating the episode but who cares?

"Wha...?"

"It's a fan girl thing ignore it."

"O... kay." Akemi smiled slightly when the tension in his voice faded a little and turned into some sort of awkward confusion. Well if he don't want to talk about it yet she'll just ease into it.

Well if he's calling her then it's probably about Izu. "How's Izu's training going?"

Toshinori-san groaned a little. "He tried to punch his instructor."

"I see."

"He tried to punch him in the kidneys."

"Oh shit." And yes the Hamilton reference was on purpose. (If you don't get it go listen to 'the story of tonight reprise')

"Your sparring sections really got through to him, didn't they?" Toshinori-san sighed, "Really Akemi, next he's going to be sprouting memes reference and spamming people with Smudge."

"I'm so proud of him." Akemi tried to supressed a laugh, and Zuko being a dorky awkward Turtleduck on screen did not help. "Well? What did his instructor do then?" She kicked her legs up sitting like a queen on the armchair, head hanging halfway off.

"I don't want to know."

"Seconded." Akemi shrugged then on screen Zuko did the 'Hey, Zuko here' thing again and she dragged a hand down her face muttering under her breath. "God damnit quit being such an adorable dork you..." it faded into a grumble.

"Who?"

"That adorable turtleduck."

"...Okay?"

"You really should start watching cartoons."

"Huh?"

"We can't communicate." Akemi shrugged, "You need to learn the language of the fan girls."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 11**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 3**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Okay Okay. I get it, I'm late. Two days late. Binge watching Avatar and Voltron with the side dish of building a new Minecraft house underground does that to people. *rubs dark circles* Sorry...**

**The coming few chapters are going to go back to that more light hearted joking tone like when I first started this series because things are going to get dark and depressing fast and I want to keep being funny for a while... Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yep, I'm pretty sure Gran Torino's gonna skin him for bringing another kid into such a big serious matter. *Sighs***


	126. Break Announcement

**I regret to inform you that due to the making of my (very rough) animation series, Felines Trilogy, (Oh and feel free to search it up on Youtube, episode 0 is up.) Sonder is going to be on break for one to two weeks, so I can properly adjust my schedule.****Don't worry, I have no plans to abandon this fic if you noticed my fewer and fewer updates, but I'm in my fifth year and with teachers breathing down my neck I only have so much time, I'll work out a proper schedule as soon as possible!**


	127. Chapter 120: House on Fire

"Alright, Back on topic, what were you calling about?"

"Oh, em, my mentor asked me about you."

Akemi rose an eyebrow. On-screen Zuko swung across the cliff and smashed his leg into Combustion Man (Or Sparky-Sparky-Boom Man, whatever).

"Your mentor? The guy you're deadly afraid of and Izuku's instructor? The one he punched in the kidneys?"

"...yes."

"Brb gonna drown myself in the tub."

"Oi."

Akemi sighed, "Okay, I won't." She glanced back up towards the TV and continued mentally swooning.

"He wants to talk to you."

"...When?"

"I'm... not sure, most likely after the internships." She could hear Toshinori-san gulping all the way here. "I told him about your quirk and the analysis you did, and he seemed interested. No one had been able to break down quirks like you did before..."

"That's because I'm the first person officially in recorded history to have an energy quirk." She answered, "The other one was in official because it wasn't recognised as a quirk until after she died. If I remembered right, they called it Runes."

"Ah... right. the first recorded villain." There was a short awkward silence, before Akemi spoke up.

"So he wanted to discuss One for All with me?"

"Yes."

Akemi pressed her lips together, frowning in thought. "But how is he going to contact me?"

"I... May have gave him your phone number."

"You did-" Akemi's eye twitched and she sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you if he contacts me. Won't ant to make a bad impression, right?"

"...Believe me, you two are going to get along like a house on fire."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 12**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 4**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hi again everybody!**

**I have worked out a proper schedule and finally, finally got the story board of all my animatics done, so Sooner is back!**

**From now on, There will be updates every Tuesday and if I work fast, Tursedays too! So remember to check your notifications! As for 'Sonder: Another Story', updates will still be irregular, but whenever there are stuff to post there I'll do it right away! Now onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: He just might be! But Akemi is the type of girl who binge watches Voltron and squeals over Klance, or watches Avatar and groans when Katara and Zuko didn't get together. So Toshinori needs to catch up. Luckily, Akemi does watch Detective Conan, which Toshinori just might have watched.**

**To a-worried-happy: She would, wouldn't she~? Shinsou needs a bouncy ray of sunshine in his life.**

**To bleachxholywater: Thank you!!! But I won't let you wait that long! Writing and creating is my priority and I won't let anything get in the way for that long!**

**To Valen Goncalvez: Thank you for your support and here's the update! Your vote has been received and noted down!**

**Wish ya'll a Happy Lunar New Year!**


	128. Chapter 121: Intrusion

Putting down the phone Akemi turned her attention back towards the television, it won't be long before the episode's over and Akemi've already watched this five times, but she's a legit fangirl so she's watching it all the way through.

About two hours later the girl is yawning and satisfied with her fair share of cartoons after several episodes of Voltron, then finally tossed on some pyjamas, and was on her way to continue her Webtoon when a knock sounded at her door.

"...Coming!" She shoved her Ipad and sketches into the drawer, and threw on a hoodie before putting on her best 'I am completely innocent of whatever you think I did' smile and swinging the door open.

"Hi, how can I—"

Her smile slipped away faster than ice would melt in summer.

"Hello, sorry for the intrusion." The ever-present smile sent chills down her spine. "May I come in?"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 12**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 4**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Yep, I work fast.**

**I read through the story again yesterday and found a few things that didn't match up, sorry if they caused any confusion! Am working on fixing them, it won't be much, just a few sentences here and there, so no worries!**

**On to the comments!**

**To Valen Goncalvez: Thanks a bunch! I looked through your works, I always love a good gender-bender story, too bad I don't know Spanish, I would have loved to read them!**

**To darkpaladin89: A Very Bad Idea indeed! I also want to personally thank you for your 105th review, thanks for being with me and this story the entire way!**


	129. Chapter 122: Contest

To say Akemi's state this morning was concerning would be a little bit of an understatement. Shouto glanced towards the girl worriedly, she had her hair in a plain ponytail today, which is in itself out of the norm, and it's a total mess on top of that.

Not to mention she looks like death warmed over, with her usual dark circles even darker than usual, it's not like they aren't obvious other days, but she is usually so bubbly and, well, energetic that you won't even notice them and now that she's tired and slumped over it made her look almost sickly.

"Akemi, are you okay?"

She blinked a little and yarned, flashing him a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She sneezed, "Just tired. I'll be fine after a coffee or two, and a lot of sugar." She lifted the takeout drinks in her hand and groaned, a little dramatically in Shouto's opinion (But this is Akemi we are talking about, Dramatic's her middle name.)

"That's an understatement, kid!" Shouto startled slightly as Burnin' came out of nowhere and slung an arm over Akemi's shoulder, before blinking in surprise. "Ya' look like a friggin corpse!"

He watched as Akemi made a zombi imitation, making the heroine laugh before slapping the girl on her back. A smile tugged at the corner of his lip as the girl joked around and seemed to return to normal after downing the drinks in her hand and declared her hair is hideous before skipping off to the washroom.

"Wait for me, 'Kay?" She slapped him upside the head, "Or else I'm going to destroy you later in training!"

Shouto shook his head with exasperation and fondness, this girl, really... He watched as she skipped off, blowing a raspberry at him, only to frown.

Is that...?

He narrowed his eyes, heterochromatic irises locking onto the girl's shoulder. She had worn a hoodie over her tank top today so he didn't notice but just now it slipped off, and there, was the unmistakable white colour of bandages.

She hadn't injured herself yesterday, and the shirt she was wearing yesterday wasn't exactly modest, so he knew for a fact that her shoulders weren't bandaged. It has to have happened last night.

Akemi isn't a careful person, but she certainly isn't clumsy enough to injure herself enough to need bandages. A few possibilities popped into his mind, and none was pleasant.

"Tssss— "

Akemi hissed as she lifted the cotton away from her large cut, it wasn't deep, but it was wide and jagged and excruciating.

What an unpleasant family visit, indeed.

Blinking away stray tears Akemi rolled up the bloody bandages before patching the wound up with new ones.

She swiped her hair away from her eyes and rolled both shoulders a few times, to get used to the pain, before exiting the stall to wash the bloodstains off.

She could always blame it on girls problems if someone catches her with blood on her hands, can't she?

The washroom was thankfully empty as Akemi carefully rubbed the bloodstains away, it's also why she wore hoodies and cooling sleeves, they covered up her arms well. She made sure they're thin and breathy to avoid suspicion, of course. A simple cardigan, even if thin enough to be translucent can cover up a lot if you know the trick.

After pulling her hair back up into a much nicer basic knot, training friendly of course, Akemi exited the washroom and made her way back to find Todoroki.

"Yo, Todoroki!" Akemi grinned as she waved, "Sorry to keep you waiting, But I'm a teenage girl and you should get what I'm implicating..." She trailed off and her smile slipped as she noticed the severe look he is giving her, or specifically, her injured shoulder.

So he saw, huh.

She wet her lips and smiled, softer this time, "Let's head upstairs, okay?"

Todoroki glanced towards her, and nodded.

"Alright."

Akemi made sure they got in the elevator alone, and only after the doors closed, did she speak.

"You saw the bandages, right?"

His head snapped up towards her and he blinked in surprise. Akemi rolled her eyes and snorted, "It's pretty obvious, you're staring at my shoulder like it killed something. Unless you're staring at my chest but that's highly unlikely since I'm only wearing B to C cups, and with that sports bra I'm wearing it means I'm pretty much flat." The teen flushed a little, but Akemi's shameless, so, whatever.

"No, I... I saw the bandages." Akemi glanced up towards her classmate, "what..."

"Someone paid me a family visit." She answered softly, "To properly ensure that I'll 'keep my mouth shut', they left me a souvenir."

Akemi's face darkened at the reminder, "I was stupid. Should've known that the Hayashi Financial Group owns the Urban Paradise Hotel. I knew the name sounded familiar."

"...how is it?"

After a few moments of awkward silence, Todoroki finally spoke up.

"Just a shallow cut, it's a lot longer and bled quite a lot yesterday but I healed most of it with Overgrow. So I should be alright." She looked towards Todoroki to find the teen staring at her shoulder intensely, so sighing, she slipped the side of her hoodie off to expose the new bandages.

"Here."

The teen gave her a startled look, before turning his attention towards the bandaged wound again. Examining the white strip of cloth with an intensive gaze.

"Where did you hit yourself?"

"Bastard threw me down the stairs again, and since that's an apartment hotel with wood themed furniture, I got pretty cut up." He flinched slightly at that, hissing.

"Ah... Wood hurts the worse."

Akemi snorted, "that guy's an interior designer with his own workshop for making furniture, I've been through worse."

"Bamboo floors aren't any joke either, the spikes really hurts, if they got in the wound."

Akemi hissed, pulling the sleeve back up, "ooh that gotta hurt... Rough metal's still worse though."

"Where on Earth...?" He gave her a bewildered look before nodding, "Right. Designer."

"Wait, no. Ever been thrown down rusted metal stairs? That's really the worst."

"It's not a contest."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 12**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 4**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Alright, So there's been a few changes in the chapter 'the saddest story', but nothing else. Since it doesn't really affect the plot much, you can just leave it be, but check it out if you want!**

**Due to the virus, school is suspended and now I get to laze around home doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, which is BORING AS HELL. So that means I have a lot of time on my hands, which means longer chapters!**

**I have a Tumblr account, and I am planning to make a short comic version of Sonder, do you think I should do it? Tell me in the comments!**

**Onto the replies!**

* * *

**To Valen Goncalvez: Thank you!**


	130. Chapter 123: Hosu Prologue- Costume

"Suit up."

"Huh?" Akemi pushed herself upright, blinking in surprise. As Todoroki lifted his head, question in his eyes and the two of them stared at their supervisor, a little bewildered.

"For the past several days I have been patrolling in the Hosu District, in search of the Hero Killer." Endeavor stated, glancing over his shoulder, "The two of you will be joining me today."

Sharing a look, Akemi shrugged and rolled her shoulders, and with a slight bounce in her step, snatched up her costume and headed for the changing room.

* * *

_"Hello?" Akemi poked her head in the lab, "I'm finding a Hasume Mei, is she here?"_

_"Oh!" Akemi looked towards the corner, "You must be Kimura Akemi-san, from the Hero Course, right? Right?" A girl with pink hair and goggles over her eyes bounced over, "I'm Hasume Mei! At your service!"_

_Akemi smiled, "I heard about you through Hiroi, Seiba Hiroi, form the business course?"_

_"OOH! Of course! Akemi-san, you must be here for my wonderful BABIES! I have many for you to choose from, I've seen your performance in the sports festivals, and I can think of quite a few of my BABIES That can help you!"_

_Akemi blinked a little at the odd wording, but smiled nonetheless. "I heard that you make the best support items, so I'm here to offer you a deal." She pulled her phone out snd pulled up the hologram projector, displaying the detailed design of a suit, "I'd like you to make my suit for me. The materials are rather hard to come by, but the funds will be taken care of. And in exchange for that," She grinned, and flashed out her mum's business card._

_Just last week, her mum've been announced the official heir to the Hayashi Financial group and is now a partial owner of the group, which leaves her in charge with quite a few big-shot support companies._

_"I'll give you an official recommendation and the contact information to one Kimura Suzumi."_

_The grin of the girl's face couldn't get any wider._

_"Deal."_

* * *

Todoroki Enji watched from the doorway as the two teens exited from their respective changing rooms, and nodded in slight approval at both their costumes. Shouto's costume is quite simple, an elemental-resistant blue full body suit that fitted him loosely, as for Kimura...

She had clearly gone for the practical route. It's not flashy but nice too look at, with a loose hooded button-up vest over a bulletproof vest and a full body suit and harness, with pouches and a grabbing hook strapped to her waist and thigh. The sleeves of the suit ended a little above her elbows, and her forearms are covered by some sort of bandages, but from the slight metallic gleam on those straps, they clearly aren't.

She also wore a double belt, with a quiver strapped to one loop on the left, and some sort of handle on the other to the right. She had on some sort of headphones and holographic visor, with a bandana over her neck and mouth. And he couldn't help but notice the unusually thick soles of her boots.

His son scanned the girl up and down, taking in her attire with interest.

"New costume?"

"Yep."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 12**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 4**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Okay, this one is more of a filler than anything, the longer chapters will come soon, don't worry, and Hosu is just round the corner, plus, more background stories on the way!**

**To Valen Goncalvez: Thankyou for your support!**

**To darkpaladin89: Akemi will! And since I'm doing the Endeavor redemption arc too, we'll get to that.**


	131. Chapter 124: Hosu Incident 1- Medic

Hosu's on fire.

Hosu.

Akemi stared wide eyed at the fire blazing around the buildings, the echoing sound of screams and cries of fear and pain, people panicking and running around for their lives, running away from the... the...

Nomus.

There are three Nomus here. Akemi's mouth went dry as the world spun, no. she have to focus. Shaking her head she threw a hand out and dissipated the flames, all the energies drained into her to force her brain into hyper focus and to power up her muscles.

"Sonder!" Her head whirled around and her eyes locked onto Endeavor, "The Nomus are headed for the city centre, when we get there, I want you to protect the buildings and civilians, prevent any stray attacks from hitting the pesdistrians!"

"On it." Akemi called back, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her, as she ran and pulled away the fires around her, Todoroki running by her side. So this is how it feels like. She thought absentmindedly as she raised a hand to her headphones and swiped, causing the metal band at the back of her head to expand into a helmet, and the holographic visor to solidify into glass.

Pushing a bit of her energy into the boots she wore, the hover skates activated and pushed her off the ground and she shot off, hovering a meter or two above ground next to Endeavor.

The visors are activated by her quirk, which offers analytics on all the energy readings around her via the signatures her quicks detects, the hoverskates are similar, with something her mum's company invented and Hasume altered to form rings of electromagnetic rings by copying the properties of her quirk to increase her mobility.

Glancing back, Akemi blinked. Halting slightly as she saw Shouto pull out his phone to check something, barely a moment later her phone vibrated in her pocket, and a single message showed up on her visor.

location? From Izuku?

What the heck?

" Oi, what's the matter? Shouto, stop looking at your phone!"

Akemi ignored Endeavor. Izuku isn't the type of person to just send out a message like this. She glanced towards Shouto, and exchanged a look, the latter nodded and turned then ran off.

"Shouto? SHOUTO!"

"A classmate of ours sent out a message with a location with no context." Akemi immediately explained, " Todoroki-kun decided to go check it out, I'll stay to assist you, here." She shared the location to Endeavor's phone, tapping the side of her headset, " he won't send messages like this with no reason, so we should probably send reinforcement later on."

The hero regarded her with narrow eyes before nodding and continuing his way down the road, Akemi following close behind.

Somehow, there's an uneasy feeling in the pit of her gut, and Akemi doesn't like it.

Not one bit.

* * *

Hibiki was just gaushing over one of the Naruto merches at that Otaku store when the party supply shop right next to it blew up.

Literally.

And she was left largely unharmed, winded, dazed and blinking, and funnily the first thing that came to mind was 'Okay who pissed off Baku-chan this time?'

Then the screams reached, and she snapped right out of it.

Scrambling to her feet, Hibiki looked around with wide eyes, the entire street was on fire, people were screaming and shouting in panic, and Hibiki moved.

Every since she's young, she've been told that she has an innate heroic instinct, always helping those needed, giving away all her pocket money to charity, bringing home that little pidgeom with the broken wing, or the time she helped the green bean in the Matsutafu park. People say she is suited to be a hero, rescue hero maybe, but Hibiki don't want that.

She don't want the fame, she don't want the attention, or the media that comes with it, all she wants is to help others, and that's why she decided.

She medic, not a hero.

Scanning the crowd and noting down the number of injured and how extensive the injuries are, Hibiki slid into a crouch by one of the kids laying just a few meters away from her. Only half-concious, with some pretty serious burns on the side of his arm. Third degree from the looks of it. There are some minor burns on his shoulders and side of his face but he would live. He probably hit his head as it is bleeding white heavily, and luckily, his injuries seems to be worse out of all of the people around.

Searching through the bag, Hibiki pulled out the bottle of water she never got to drink, and began to clean it up, grabbing some bandages she covered the wound up and ripping the hem of her jacket off she used it as some temporary binding to hopefully stop the bleeding, then moved on to the burns.

Hovering her hand just barely above the wound, Hibiki healed the worst of the burns just barely, repairing the deepest parts of the skin and transfering them to her own arm. The kid is small enough that the wound healed right away, and all that's left was some second degree burns, she treated it quickly and looked up.

There are a few heroes heading her way, the other injured pesdistrians are pretty much alright, and their wounds aren't all that severe. It hurts her to do so but she'll have to save up to heal other people— as an intern of the Ueno hospital Hibiki has a permit to use her quirk for first aid even outsid ethe hospital if there's an emergency, and she plans to use that to her advantage.

Waving one of the heroes over she gently picked up the kid, and carefully handed him over.

"Thank you for helping out, miss, but you should prrobably-"

" He has second degree burns on the side of his left arm and some first degree burns here." She interuppted him, " he also has a head wound, it's not deep but pretty wide, I've managed to stop the bleeding and roughly bandage it, but it's best he gets help as soon as possible."

The hero blinked slightly and nodded, " you know first aid?"

" I'm a medical intern at Ueno Private, sir," she fumbled a little and pulled out her permit for him to see, " I used my my quirk to heal his third degree burns, but I can't take the head wound, I'll be going now, please get him to an ambulance!"

" Oi wait— Miss!"

Hibiki didn't listen, pulling up the hem of her rather long dress she tied it up and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, turned a corner and headed down the street to the center of all the chaos, only to stop dead in her tracks as she spots something out of the corner of her eye, deep inside an alley.

"... Tenya?"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 12**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Kaminari Denki: 0**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 4**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Told you Hibiki's gonna get a major role~**

**With the virus around, school's suspended and I'm currently stuck rotting away at home out of boredom, trying not to become a vegetable. It's so boring! I almost wish for school at this point, passing time like this cirtainly isn't something I enjoy. *Sniff Sniff* Don't worry I won't go sneaking out. I don't want to die just yet.**

**I'll see you next week with a longer chapter, now onto the comment replies! (Wait, there's only one. So it's 'reply'.)**

**To darkpaladin89: Nah, I'll do worse. And there's some more about Akemi's childhood that might just change your mind, so keep an eye out!**


	132. Chapter 125: Hosu Incident 2- Heroes

"Ingenium, so you are brothers, huh?"

"I wanted to spread the news, and made sure stop injure him enough to keep him from recovering... But not enough to kill him. Too bad that anonymous intern interfered, hero worshippers who blindly follows and assists those fakes... They just may be worse."

Tenya cried out with pain as the metal spikes of the villain's shoe connected with his shoulder, the blood spilling out from the painful wounds as he fell, staining his clothes. Barely moments later his head was stepped on and Tenya found himself pinned to the floor, twitching and trembling in pain.

"You're weak."

He gritted his teeth. The insult further fueling his rage but otherwise did nothing. He wanted to bite back a response, only to let out a hoarse yell as a sharp, red-hot pain exploded in his shoulder, cutting off his thoughts. He barely registered the words the villain spoke after.

"You and your brother are both weak."

"Because you are fakes."

He gritted his teeth. How dare he... how dare this man, this monster call him a fake, his BROTHER a fake? His brother is the best hero in the entire world, this monster has no right to. He will never have the right to call anyone fakes, not him, not his brother, not anyone...!

"Shut up... Villain..." against the pain, he gritted out, "If Hibiki hadn't interfered, my brother would've been paralyzed from the waist down from all the spinal damage... He wouldn't been able to work as a hero anymore!"

"Tensei is an amazing hero who save so many people and led them... Hibiki would've died, taking all those injuries for him, for Akemi, for me and so many others she' s helped... they are both true heroes who helps others unconditionally, good people who don't deserve what they had to go through!"

Memories of Tensei returning home in casts, with scratches and days of cheering him on returned, along them those moments where Hibiki came to school hiding burns from cigarettes and cuts from smashed bottles, baring injuries from the latest person she helped and smiling and laughing despite how broken Tenya knows she is, "You have no right to call them fakes, they are both more of a hero than anyone can be, more of a hero than you will ever be!"

"They had always been my hero..."

_"I can't do anything by myself yet, so they are supporting me. I need to work hard to return the favor too. I'm not that talented, but I'll have to live up to the name 'Hero', I'm glad that my work helps so many people though!"_

"And they will always be heroes..."

_"Just because I'm hurting myself doesn't give me an excuse to not help the others, if I just ignore those in need simply because I had a totally different injury that don't really bother me anyway, forget being a doctor or a hero, that'd just make me an asshole!"_

"my brother is an amazing hero who gave me a dream!"

The tears overflow, as he remembered all those Tensei laid limp in his hospital bed, and all those days Hibiki spent in the hospital in his brother's stead, unconditionally, just like a hero.

"I won't forgive you..." He rasped, voice chocking up, "I'll kill you!"

There was a short beat of silence, and his body grew adjusted to the pain, the once sharp and prominent feeling fading into a dull pulsing in his shoulder.

"what about that guy?"

He froze.

"If they are really that great, why didn't it affect you? Save the others first. Quit using the power for yourself, for your revenge! Being blinded by hatred and selfishly seeking revenge... Aren't this the exact opposite of what you said your brother and that Hibiki would do?"

He cried out with pain as the blade in his shoulder was ripped out, the pain flaring up once again. And barely moments later, he stiffened and froze in his place, muscles and tendons locking and refusing to move, as if paralyzed.

He can't move.

"Goodbye, then." The arrogant voice spoke up once again, "I'll send you off as another offering to a better world."

A voice cut through the silence, and Tenya felt his heart sink.

"...Tenya?"

* * *

His blade stopped.

Chizome glanced up towards the mouth of the alley, where the voice came from, and frowned in slight confusion. What's up with kids these days? First the fake's little brother, now that girl standing over there? He huffed, seriously, what are they, trouble magnets?

The girl at the mouth of the alley is a tiny scrawny thing. She's so skinny she could almost pass for some fish bones, and had a head of stark white hair pulled into a messy ponytail. And by the look on her face, she must know the little fake.

Her eyes were blown wide with disbelief and horror, as they traveled upwards from the boy, then surprisingly, to the other fake leaning against the wall, and after that, finally, to him. The girl stood there, frozen, gripping the strap of her bag tightly, before the little fake beneath him finally spoke up.

"H-Hibiki?!"

Ah, so this is Hibiki. The little intern who saved Ingenium, huh? He narrowed his eyes, the girl now dropped her bag, and is making her way into the alley gradually, before speeding into a jog and stopping just a little away from them.

"So you're the Hibiki he mentioned?" He examined the girl, admittedly, even up close the girl don't seem much at all. Skinny and weak looking, with rolled up sleeves to reveal many bandaids and burns that Chizome knows too well their implications. At her name the girl eyes him with caution, but her trembling fists betrayed her fear. "Your friend here has quite the compliment for you."

She gulped, fists tightening. Ah, another coward. He sneered, opening his mouth to speak once again only to be caught off-guard when the girl ripped one of the bin covers right off and threw it straight towards him. Her aim was off but it surprised him none the less, side stepping he dodged the projectile and was thrown off balance as the girl crashed right into him, her hand reaching for his sword and attempting to pull it out of his hand. He snorted at the euseless effort and flung the girl off easily, but as soon as she hits the ground near the little fake, she grabbed him and with wide eyes, he watched as a bright pale blue glow emmitted from her hands, and the wound on the boy's shoulder was gone.

A Healing quirk, huh? Quite a powerful one at that too. But what of the other-

Chizome froze as his eyes traveled back towards the other fake, his wounds are gone as well, but he seems to be still unconscious and paralyzed against the wall. A cry of pain sounded and his gaze shot back towards the girl, and she's holding her own shoulder in pain, large gaping wounds quickly closing and stitching back together.

She don't have a healing quirk.

Her quirk take other's wounds.

Ah.

He raised an eyebrow, If this is the intern that saved Ingenium, it would mean that she took the hero's wounds for him, putting herself at risk. No wonder the little. Fake is so impressed with her. "I see." He straightened and began to make his way towards the girl, where she is crouched by the boy, eyeing him. "So you think taking the wounds for others without considering the consequences is heroic? Helping these fakes who poisons this society... they might even just be wors—"

"Why does it matter what they've done?!"

Chizome blinked in surprise, the girl had suddenly shouted out, her head whipping around to glare at him.

"Whatever they've done, what ever they are going to do, does that make them any less human? NO!" She stood up, protectively over his two paralyzed victims, "It gives me no excuse to not help them! They are human, injured, and alive, and that's all I need to know. Nothing else matters!"

"'Everyone is just as vivid and alive and complicated as you are.'" She gritted out, "In this world, the word Hero refers to two things. One is the original meaning, which is selfless people who did great deeds, and the other is simply the fricking job, get them right!" She sobbed, "A person doing the job Can do it for the money, they can do it for the fame, it donesn't even matter because what they are doing is helping people! Don't tell people how to do their jobs; it's annoying!"

Chizome watched as the girl glared at him, "someone doing it for the money might be struggling to support their family, someone doing it for the fame might just be unsecured and wanted to be sure of themselves, everything has a reason, so quit being so frigging shallow and nieve and see it! Everyone is the hero of their own life just as everyone is a villain in others. You might have a thousand reasons to kill these people, but you don't need a reason to save a person, so stop being an idiot and think you are high and mighty and accept this fucked-up world as it is!"

He stared at the frail girl before him, a little stunned, then grins.

"I think I might like you." He hums, "A herotic heart... perhaps different from what I imagined but herotic none the less, too bad. I'll let you go, but step aside, or else I might be forced to hurt you."

The girl stubbornly shook her head, tears leaking from her big doe eyes, refusing to buldge.

"Then do't fault me for what I must do."

* * *

Hibiki is scared.

She is no combatant, but Tenya can't move, the other hero is unconscious, and she have to protect them while she could.

But she can't fight.

She could always transfer the injuries she got back to the Hero Killer, but she can't do that. She swore she won't use her quirk to hurt another human, and she won't. She sniffled as the villain readied his knife and she raised a hand, remembering the little tips Akemi gave her to deflect blows.

_"Hibiki, you aren't strong, but you are light on your feet and fast."_

She readied her stance so she won't trip, hand hovering in front of her chest.

_"So let them strike first."_

She watched as the blade gleamed and pointed towards her, and gulped.

_"Then slap their attack away,"_

The blade sped towards her, and her hand shot out. Then with the back of the hand she slapped the flat of the blade, moving it off course and letting it hit the wall. Her hand stung, and there was a long cut quickly closing on it, but she ignored it and lifting a leg, she nailed the guy right where the sun doesn't shine.

He stumbled back, winded, then glared right up at her, eye twitching and with so much spite she was almost sure he's going to kill her anyway.

Then Midori came in screaming and crackling with lightning, and nailed a punch in his face.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 12**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Kaminari Denki: 0 ( I should just cancel this option...)**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Tokoyami Fumikage: 0 (maybe this one too?)**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 5**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki is the best.**

**So now there's someone to keep the injuries in check I think the fight might just be a little easier! But I'm gonna feel bad letting her get hurt...**

**Onto the comments!**

**To you don't knowme: humm, I really don't know you... And, vote received! Though I think Smudge is a little too big... Well whatever, Akemi's clipboard defies the laws of physics, so why not her cat?**

**To darkpaladin89: Aaaand she didn't listen.**


	133. Chapter 126: Hosu Incident 3- Fight

**Since this is an important announcement concerning the updates, I'll put it here instead.**

**Please Read.**

**From**** now on, I'll add Saturdays to the list of possible update dates. Meaning like Thursdays, if I work quick enough, you guys will see an update then. while Tuesdays are where an update will always be made unless I said otherwise (or got in a car crash again like three years ago if you were reading my works then and remembers). Though the date might be a little different for you because duh, time zones.**

* * *

Whatever it was, Izuku wasn't expecting this when he finally arrived.

Actually, he didn't know what he was expecting, but deep inside him, he knew there was a pretty high chance that he might find Iida-kun laying dead in one of the many alleyways of Hosu, the Hero Killer nowhere in sight. Or that he won't find him at all. But he tried to not think of the overwhelming possibilities and focused on his task, parkouring though the pipes and dark gaps of the city, and finally, finally, his destination came into sight.

Iida-kun is alive. Laying against the wall with blood on his costume next to a hero he found familiar but don't recognize. The hero Killer is there too, but Iida-kun doesn't seem injured. Izuku's eyes, however, widened with surprise and horror as he spotted Hibiki-san, who stood protectively over the two as the villain swung his blade towards her side.

"—Smash—!!!"

He bounced off the wall he was standing on and smashed his fist right into his face, throwing the villain off course and onto the floor.

"Midori..."

"M-midoriya...?"

He glanced back towards the three, Hibiki-san is slumped against the wall, trembling and sobbing a little as she clung onto Iida-kun, her cloths are stained with blood as well, in the same place as Iida-kun's and the hero's and Izuku instantly knew what she had done before he arrived.

"Iida-kun! Hibiki-san! Are you two alright?!"

"I-I," Hibiki-san's voice came out weak and stuttery, choked up with sobs, "Y-yeah we- we-" she didn't continue, seemingly paralyzed with fear and shock. "Oh my god..."

" Hibiki-san, calm down-" the villain is starting to get up from the ground, Izuku quickly backed away to get some space, " the main Street isn't that far away from here, can you two move? We need to get help from the pros."

" I-I I'm fine, but Tenya is paralyzed, and the hero-"

" I can't move. It's his quirk." The hero said, groggily, " It's got something to do with his swords- anyway, you two kids, get out of here, and don't let him cut you! Get help!"

Izuku took the information and ignored the rest of what the hero said. If what the hero said was true, then Hibiki-san's quirk would be very helpful. As long as she keeps her distance she'd be able to keep him from getting paralyzed.

But Hibiki-san isn't a combatant, and he won't be able to take him down oh his own. He grit his teeth as he shared his location to all his contacts, all chat groups and more, but couldn't type anymore as the villain had finally got back onto his feet, and is glaring at him through narrowed eyes. Izuku readied himself, moving into a steadier stance that Koki-san taught him, only to halt as Iida spoke up.

" Don't get involved..."

" T-tenya?" He glanced back, like him, Hibiki-san is staring at Iida-kun in confusion, her hands fisted in his clothes.

" Hibiki, Midoriya, this has nothing to do with you! Please, get away from here!"

Izuku stared at him, his head went blank for a short moment, what is he talking about? Nothing to do with him? How can he leave? Iida is right here, if he leaves he's going to die, all his life he never had a lot of friends, untill Akemi, those who approached him all left. First his father left, then when he was revealed to be quirkless Kacchan left, Tsubasa-kun left, his friends left, everyone was just... Gone.

How can he leave him now? How can he let one of his friends go like this?

"So your friend came to save you." Izuku jolted out of his chain of thoughts, as a deep voice spoke up. It was the Hero Killer, glaring at him with red, murderous eyes, "like in those silly cliche adventure novels where the friend comes rushing in to the other's rescues, how touching."

For a moment, Izuku was thrown back. Back in time and back when USJ was under attack, before All Might came to their rescue. This villain... Shigaraki had been immature, playing around and throwing all his weapons in the open, this one...

This one is different.

Izuku gulped. This will be a hard fight. He need to stall for time until help comes. Akemi knows what kind of people he is, and she is currently interning with Endeavor, she should be able to get him some help, or come aid him herself.

Somewhere during his musing, Hibiki-san had gotten back on her feet and stood by him. Izuku blinked and glanced towards her, who offered a wobbly smile.

"I'm no fighter, Izu-kun," her voice was trembling and light, "but I'm going to help you whether you want to or not. So..." She gulped and turned to gaze towards the Hero Killer, "I'll be counting on you."

Izuku stared at her for several seconds, before smiling back wobbly, opening his mouth to speak only to be interuppted by Iida-kun.

"Stop it!" He glanced back at his friend's desperate, hoarse, voice, "I told you, right? This has nothing to do with you, Midoriya! Get away from here, run! Hibiki, RUN! I don't need you getting hurt for me or anyone ever again!"

His head spun, and before he could think he whirled around and yelled.

"But how can I just walk away, Iida?!" He snarled, angry. Angry at Iida for telling him to go away, angry at the Hero Killer for hurting his friends, angry at himself, not strong enough to secure his friends quickly. "I don't care even if I meddle with your business, your life is on the line, and I am NOT going to stand aside to watch you DIE!"

He wanted to say more, but before he could another voice cut to the chase.

"Tenya, I've told you once, and I've told you a thousand times." It was Hibiki, holding back chokes and sobs, voice strained before it exploded into a harsh, visceral shout. "JUST BECAUSE IT HURTS ME GIVES ME NO EXCUSE TO NOT HELP PEOPLE!" She sounds like she's about to cry, Izuku looked over, and found that she wasn't, because she already is. "IF I JUST IGNORE THOSE IN NEED, FORGET BEING A MEDIC, THAT'D JUST MAKE ME AN ASSHOLE!"

If Iida-kun wasn't paralyzed, Izuku was sure he would've recoiled. The look of bland shock and recognition on his face was raw and painful, almost like he's been slapped.

Then across them, the Hero Killer grinned, and lunged.

* * *

Hibiki can't fight.

She'll just get in the way, so instead of leaping to meet the man, she leapt backwards and had her quirk activated, hands outstretched with a pulse of blue light at her fingertips, ready to lash out.

_"What?"_

_"It's true." Her mother nods, and Hibiki blinks with her jaw dropped._

_"B-but..." She stammers, "our quirks..."_

_" Well while all quirks has their limits, Hibiki, they often can be evolved through training." Her mother laughs, "quirks are just another body function, it's originally a mutation in your DNA, and allows the body to store an extra portion of energy, which enables a new ability, unique to everyone." She passed her a book from the top of the shelf, "like a person's strength, with training, there are new types of movements and skills we can use, so it's actually quite stupid of people to name their quirks so early on."_

_" So... My quirk isn't just Wound Transferal?"_

_"It can be." Her mother nods, "your quirk is an emitter type, which deals with wounds and body functions, when you transfer wounds, technically you are manipulating yours and the recipient's body, so if you were to 'level up' your quirk, it'll turn into some form of wound manipulation or biology manipulation."_

_Hibiki gaped. Staring openly at her mother, who laughed again.__" Of course, since the emmiters, which are under your skin and mostly located near your hands, are not built to release that much energy, there's bound to be some kind of limit!" Her mother ruffles her hair, "but you're still young. And if you train enough, you might just be able to upgrade your quirk just a little."_

Hibiki took a deep breath. That was years ago, when her mother told her this, and it wasn't until recently Hibiki's quirk made any improvement. There wasn't any major change, but it'll still be useful.

As Midori crotched down and slid under and out between the man's legs, Hibiki lashed out with both her hands and invisible strings of light shot out, connecting her with Midori, and in the same time, feeding her with all the information of his health.

She first discovered this during her internship, where an emergency patient had been rolled in, and she was asked to transfer part of one of the injuries to a nerse with regenerative abilities and another part to herself. And when she touched him, the information just poured in and she yelled at the doctors to give him an X-ray check up ASAP: she'd saved his life.

She focused as Midori swung a fist downwards as soon as he's out of the man's field of vision, and a tingle rang through her head- a cut. Instantly she tugged on it, from the moment the blade drew past his skin she'd took it and not even a drop of blood was spilt.

She watched carefully as the man pulled the blade up to his face, only to drown in confusion about something.

_She hadn't let a single drop of blood spill._

The blood!

Hibiki's eyes widened and she leapt further back, grabbing onto Tenya and the hero, pulling them further back away from the fight while carefully maintaining her healing link with Midori, taking away every injury which could draw blood as soon as they'd been made.

"The blood!" She yelled out, as soon as she'd pushed the two up against a wall, half hidden by a trash can, "don't let him draw any blood! I'll back you up but there's only so much I can do- Can't help you once the blood's out of the body!"

" Got it, Hibiki-san!" She watched as Midori narrowly dodged a swipe at his abdomen, a slight scratch, no blood spilt- the adrenaline and the stamina, every single movement and body contain was flowing into her and it was overwhelming.

Hibiki had never used this status link for this long— it's always been just a moment, a few seconds at most and that already made her head spin with the amount of information. And that, caused her to make her first mistake.

At the sound of footsteps echoing in the distance, seemingly heading their way, Hibiki's attention slipped, and a spike in the link went unnoticed. There was a jolt and a yelp, and all the movements from the status link stopped, and Hibiki whirled around with horror.

Midori fell, paralyzed in his crouching position on the floor. And Hibiki's heart sank.

"There are a lot of people who are all talk and liars." He stopped as he passed Midori, glancing down, Hibiki took the chance to break the link and grab the trash can lid she threw earlier, holding it Infront of her like a makeshift shield, trembling all over. He glanced up towards her and snorted, like a person would watching their pet attempting to do something they know won't succeed. " But I can tell you two aren't like them... You've got quite a fire in your eyes."

He made his way closer, and Hibiki whimpered, "step aside, girl." He warned.

Hibiki shook her head. The man growled, " Step aside, I said." He raised his blade and Hibiki sobbed, raising the pathetic 'shield' in her hands with trembling arms, glaring at him. As the man rose his blade and aimed towards her, Hibiki did something stupid.

She charged.

"Hibiki! What the heck are you thinking?!"

"Hibiki-san!"

She ignored them. And with the 'shield' swinging wildly in front of her protectively, Hibiki smacked the blade out of place and slammed dead into the Hero Killer, crashing into him full force, using what body weight she has, with how skinny she is. Then she reached a hand to his belt, and grabbed one of his short swords- or daggers, ripping it right out of it's sheath, and stumbled back protectively over Tenya.

She raised the knife, pointing it shakily at the man in front of her, who seemed a little impressed and amused, and glared.

Hibiki is not a fighter, she is no combatant, she knows next to nothing about combat aside from the stuff she read from Akemi's stories (they are surprisingly pretty accurate and useful). She is not a hero either, and had no prior training before today.

But Hibiki is not useless. She took a deep breath, steadying herself and adjusted her stance so she'd stand steadier. She is not defenseless.

And she'll die before she let anyone get hurt on her watch.

* * *

The alarms are blaring in his ears, with the echoing sounds of the sirens in the background. Sorahiko gritted his teeth as he leapt back, dodging the creature's fist. Dammit he's fast.

He's a little out of practice, but this isn't that bad that he couldn't handle it. He landed and locked eyes with the disfigured... Thing, or whatever Toshi's boy called it. Noma? Nomo? Or was it Nemo? Whatever. The thing wailed, a sound that is a cross between a soffocated gasp and a squeal, then spen off, crawling towards a pair of couples near by.

" Stop right there you little—"

" Sonder!"

" On it!"

A flash of golden light, and a small, lithe figure shot out from the side, too fast for his eyes to follow, slammed right into the being's back, sending it crashing into the building while the person themself stopped right where the thing was, like the moment they'd hit it their momentum was gone.

The figure was a girl, dressed in a full body suit and a hooded vest, along with a harness in place of an utility belt. She had a bow with the ends replaced by blade-like tasers slung over her shoulder, and wore a visor, a smirk just visible under her bandana.

It took his a while to recognise the girl, but the hair gave her away.

" So this is the famous Kimura Akemi." He muttered to himself.

The girl's smirk dropped as the creature whined and crawled back out from the debris, but a jet of flames shot out and hit it dead in the face, leaving it writhing on the ground as Kimura blinked, poking it with her— oh, she's hovering off the ground— boots.

" Quick work, Sonder." She turned around at the voice, and so did he. And for a moment, his eyes widened. " However, your strike wasn't powerful enough. Taking down a opponentwith one strike is always the best option."

" Hai, Endeavour-san!" She saluted, but then as soon as the fire from the creature died down, almost like she sensed it, she whirled around and a bolt of lightning shot from her fingertips— no.

A bolt of lightning shot off from the creature to her fingertips, and then blasted off as a violent jet of flames to the sky, the creature, which had previously stood up to attack her, had toppled over, as if it's just lost all it's strength.

" But with all due respect, sir, this is a Nomu, and knowing from experience, it's not going down that easily." She floated back, looking towards the couple, who are still frozen with shock, " Go find cover, it's not safe here." She tilted her head towards the creature and offered a big smile, " it'll be taken care of."

The two quickly nodded and scrambled away, and Kimura, or Sonder, fell back next to Endeavor.

" This thing is the same as the one in USJ." She reported, face scrunched up, "a Nomu... A being with multiple energy signitures from different people cramped into one body... And I don't..." She went a little green as the Nomu began to get back on it's feet, " I don't sense any Astral Energy from it."

Whatever that meant, it startled the no.2 Hero. He gave the girl an alarmed glance, then focused back onto the creature.

" So it's not sentient."

" Well it's less sentient than a plant." She almost deadpanned, " you decide."

The thing whined and crawled it's way towards them, muscles suddenly building and bludging up, and the three of them leapt out of the way. " I'd say becareful with this one!" Kimura shouted, "like the one at USJ, It's got multiple quirks. One of them is absorption and release— that's what I zapped from him before. The damage remains though."

Taking the information, Sorahiko activated his quirk, "Then this should be easy!"

* * *

Akemi could only blink in surprise as the old man in yellow shot away from where he was and took down the Nomu with three quick strikes, leaving it twitching on the floor.

" Now, Kimura, drain this thing." The old man said, and Akemi jolted.

" How'd you--?" She paused, gave the elder hero a one over, and her eyes widened. "Ooooh— Grand Torino! You're Toshinori-san's mentor!"

" And you're the little assistant he picked up." The man deadpanned. Akemi chuckled, and turned back towards Endeavor, who raised an eyebrow at their conversation. She shrugged, then turned to drain the thing with her quirk. The hero sighed, letting it slide.

He looked over towards the city centre, where the centre of the commotion was, and sighed. " Sonder, take the Honoured elder to the location you mentioned to me earlier." He ordered, " I will head over to the city centre."

Akemi glanced towards Grand Torino, and back towards Endeavor.

" Sir..."

" I alone will be enough for assistance."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 12**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 5**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Don't die! Don't you dare die! Hibiki! If you die Akemi will break the forth wall and murder me painfully!**

**School still haven't started... I hate this virus. It's not even that severe where I live but now people are fighting over toilet papers of all things on the streets and not putting on a mask is considered bad hygiene. School isn't starting untill at least April the 20th and I am dying of boredom here! Forget that. I think I'm already growing mushrooms at this point.**

**And with that rather depressingly bored note, onto**** the reviews!**

**To you don't knowme: no need to thank me, I love reading reviews so I'm the one who should thank you! And *humms* yeah, her quirk does defy the laws of physics... But Idk, I totally suck at physics!**

**To darkpaladin89: YEAH HIBIKI GET OUT OF HERE!!! WHERE ARE YOU PEPPERMIN?!?! GET HERE ASAP!!!** **(Aaaand she did the exact opposite.)**


	134. Chapter 127: Hosu Incident 4- Together

Tenya stared in shock and horror, as Hibiki panted, trembling and tearful in front of him and the other hero, a battered trash can cover in one hand and one of Stain's knives in the other, pointed shakily towards t's owner.

" I don't want to hurt anyone." Hibiki's voice was raspy and cracking, strangled with tears. " But Stain," Tenya watched as she grit her teeth and steadied herself, " I'll die before I let anyone get hurt, on my watch!"

No. no, no, no. He nearly lost her once, he can't loose her now, not today, not to Stain, not again. Tenya's mouth turned dry, his mind went blank with the thought, "Hibiki! What are you thinking!" It took him a moment to realised that he'd been the one who yelled. " Hibiki! Go! RUN AWAY!"

But as he gazed at his longtime friend's silhouette, trembling yet determined, he knew she wouldn't listen.

" Good..." It was Stain. His eyes snapped back towards the murderer, that criminal, " even though you can't fight, huh? That just proves you are worth to keep alive more..." He readied his blade and grinned, " don't fault me for completing my duties."

Then the villain charged.

* * *

Hibiki watched as the villain lunged. She can't think as quickly as Midori, nor is she as agile as Akemi or as fast as Tenya. And if there is one thing in the world she knows, it'll be how to take a beating.

Hibiki's pain tolerance isn't something to be joked about, she might act pretty dramatic most of the time, but she can stay quiet. Through the years she'd learned how to dissociate from pain.

It took her a quick moment, but not long to locate it, but cockroaches and rats are all over the place in alleys. And in crisises like these, she knows what to do.

Hibiki is no fighter, but she has quick reflexes, and is light on her feet. She never tested it out, and she hates (and failed) gym, but it'll have to work.

The blade slashed towards her, and Hibiki squawked, dodging to the side while angling her make-shift shield so the blade'd slide off instead of hit it directly. It slid to the side and Hibiki breathed a sigh of relief.

It didn't last long, however. She soon found herself dodging and smacking her trash-can cover around, trying desperately to land a hit. She had no idea how to fight, and knows nothing about what to do with that knife in her hand. The only types of blade she ever held was either scissors, or a scalpel, and at most, a fruit knife but she can't really cook.

She was sloppy, and the man had already landed a few hits on her, but she sent them all to that rat in the corner- poor thing- Hibiki yelped as the sword narrowly missed her and instinctively, she lashed out with a kick aimed dead at his wrist.

It missed and Hibiki slipped, falling onto her back with a grunt. She feels so tired right now that she could barely stand up. Choking back a sob she strained to her feet and raised the knife to defend herself.

" Hibiki-san! Your right!"

Midori's voice startled her, and a sword that came speeding at her hit, splitting open her right arm painfully. It was instantly transferred to the mice in the corner, but the damage was done.

There was blood on the blade. Hibiki's eyes widened. Just as Stain's tounge moved to lick it, her hand lashed out and she did another stupid thing.

She grabbed it.

It was slick and tacky and Hibiki made a face, but it surprised him. So once she got a good grip on it, she yanked down.

He made a strangled noise, and the hero in the corner made a sound almost like he was stifling a laugh. Midori squawked and Tenya yelped. Hibiki, however, quickly grabbed onto the handle of the sword with her blood, and yanked it out and away from his loosened grip, before she tossed it as far as she can, landing the blade somewhere among the pipes above them.

Hibiki turned around, raising her dagger again to defend herself, but she is tired. She is not a trained individual, and Hibiki knew she only got so far because Stain had been going easy on her, he'd been toying with her. And yelping as the flat of a sword smacked her and sent her flying into a wall.

" You're good." She looked back up shakily towards her attacker, nolonger have the strength to stand up, " for someone who had no training at all, of course... Pretty creative." He turned, and began to make his way towards Tenya, and Hibiki is having none of that.

"No!" She screeched, lunging out with all the strength and grabbing onto the man's ankle, dragging him back with all her strength. " I won't let you kill him. I won't let you or anyone hurt anyone else!" The knife is still in her hand, she felt an urge to stab the thing right through his ankle but she couldn't do it. She can't. She can't hurt anyone, not even him. He is still a person and no one deserves to bleed. Not even villains, not even Stain.

"Get off me, girl." His voice send shivers down her spine, " I said, get off!"

Hibiki squeezed her eyes close, sure that she is going to die. But then a jet of heat and light shot out and she recoiled, as the Hero Killer leapt away from her, Tenya, and the other hero.

" Seriously... If I knew about the situation I would've dragged Akemi with me."

Hibiki's head snapped upwards, barely able to believe her own tearful eyes.

"You're here--"

" To-Todoroki-kun, you too?"

The unmistakable figure of Todoroki Shouto stood at the mouth of the alley, his left side alight with fire as he glared at the Hero Killer unwaveringly, to their rescue.

"You nearly made me late."

* * *

"To-Todo?!" At the rather unexpected female voice Shouto glanced to the side, where against the wall, next to a pile of garbage, sat Ueno, slumped and tired, with one of Stain's blades and a trash can lid in her hands, almost like a shield.

" Ueno?" He blinked, but shook his head and focused on the task on hand. He have to get the injured away from the villain. Freezing the ground and carefully raising them up with ice, he shot out a jet of flames to drive Stain back, in the same time, melted the ice near the top and crafted it into a slide, letting those four to slide safely away from the villain.

The pro, Midoriya and Iida seems to be paralyzed, and Ueno look about as tired as having ran a matheron, but despite that, she stood up and backed away, with the knife ready in her hand.

" Don't let him cut you, Todo," he turned slightly as Ueno spoke, a little strained, " he need to ingest your blood to paralyze you. If you do get cut I'll ensure that you don't spill any blood but—"

Before she could finish the sentence, a dagger whitzed past and slashed his cheek, and Shouto cursed. In a flash, the villain was across the distance and had his tounge flicked out to catch the blood on his cheek.

But before he could light himself on fire or Stain can catch the blood, Ueno pulled an Akemi and slammed the trash can lid dead in the villain's face, sending him stumbling backwards.

" I can't really fight." Ueno growled, for the first time he's ever heard her, she sounded genuinely furious, " but I can pull a pretty hard bitch-slap when the time calls it."

Stain shook it off, and was back in action quickly, Shouto raised a pillar of ice, blocking his blade and he felt a tingling. Ueno had backed away and had her knife tucked away in the jacket tied at her hip, the trash can lid now slipped up her forearm leaving both her hands free. He raised another glacier of ice, forcing Stain back with a jet of flames, keeping his distance.

"Stop it..." He faintly registered Iida's voice from behind him, " why are you here... Stop this! He hurted my brother... He nearly killed him and Hibiki..." Ueno seemed to have gasped at this point, but he wasn't sure, " this guy is mine...!"

"Shut up, Tenya!" Ueno's voice came yelling, screeching at the top of her lunges. " I healed your brother because I wanted to, and nothing else! Even if it is this person's fault, what right does it give you to kill him?!"

It's weird, that almost sounded like something he wanted to say, or Akemi would say. And Shouto found himself adding in his own part.

"I won't claim to know you better than anyone else here." He spoke, as he slammed a hand onto the ground, using his ice to build multiple walls, blocking the Hero Killer's vision. " But suppressing your feelings inside and being blinded by them is dangerous, and that I know better than anyone else, so stop having that look on your face!"

In a flurry of cuts, the villain had forced his way through all the ice, and had leapt up to gain higher ground. " Blocking the vision of someone faster than you, huh?" Shouto readied himself against any surprise attacks, only to grunt in pain and surprise as a pair of flying knives dug into his forearm, sinking quite deep. " As expected from a Todoroki!"

Shouto backed away, only to link in surprise as the knives in his forearm seem to have ejected itself and the wound was gone in an instant. Behind him, Ueno let out a grunt of pain. And the day Akemi rushed out of the classroom with Iida in tow came back to mind, and so did Ueno's quirk.

Dammit, Ueno, Akemi really isn't joking about you, is she?

" Perhaps killing you would knock some sense into your father!" His attention snapped back towards Stain, whose sword was raised high up in the air, aimed dead towards him, only for a blur of green to shoot out and grabbed the villain, and crackling with green lightning without any golden light, Midoriya dragged Stain along the wall of the alley, and away from them.

" Midori-"

"Midoriya?!"

"The paralysis wore off!" Came his reply, as he tossed the villain down the alley and Ito a pile of trash.

" A time limit?" He mused, frowning, but the hero behind him spoke up.

"No, he got me first and I still can't move." He grunted, " Hey, Kid! Get back!"

Shouto focus back onto Stain, and just as Midoriya got out of the way, he shot out a pillar of ice, forcing the villain away.

Behind him, Ueno stepped forwards and tapped Midoriya's shoulder, the glow in her hand doubling it's luminescence. " I never tried it with two person at once... But it should work." She mumbled, " I'll take care of all the injuries, okay?"

"Hibiki-san..."

" Ueno..." His eyes shot downwards towards her arm, her shoulder seems to be injured, and her forearm is still bleeding quite heavily despite it gradually stitching back together. But the speed seems to be slowing down with every second passed.

"I-I'll be fine." she forced out a grin, before turning serious. " As for his quirk, it most probably works on blood type, you two are O-types, and the effects wears off the quickest. As for B, AB, and A, I have no idea, but Tenya and the hero probably won't get free until a minute or two later."

Shouto nodded, " he is fast, and quite strong too... I wanted to get you all away from here as fast as possible and leave the rest to the pros, but..." He glanced towards Midoriya, and Ueno, who just adjusted the makeshift shield on her arm and gulped, still trembling. "I told Akemi and Endeavour about the message, so the pros would get here soon, and even if they don't, Akemi's quirk should be more than enough to deal with him. As for now, we should stall untill they get here."

Midoriya nodded in agreement, "Hibiki-san, I hate to ask you this but you'll have to keep our injuries in check." The girl seemed to start, but nodded otherwise. "Todoroki-kun, you can cover the long range attacts while I'll get in close. Hibiki-san, I know you cant fight but keep an eye out for us just in case, okay? We can do this."

The villain's expression turned sour at the mention of reinforcement, and readied his blade. To his side Midoriya lit up with the green lightning without the gold, and Ueno's entire hands lit up not blue, but white, standing shackily at his side.

It's up to them now.

Together, they can protect them.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 12**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 5**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I'm horrible. I know.**

**I promise the next will be the last chapter of the fight, not the incident, the fight. Okay? I won't torture you all Ike this any longer. ( Note, like this. I love angst.)**

**And awww... While I'm writing this Chubby ( my cat) is sleeping on the chair next to mine... She looks like a fluffy bangle...**

**Well, lucky I check my Gmail, something is a little wrong with the app and guest reviews shows up on the app a lot later, I nearly missed it! And let's move onto the replies!**

**To you don't knowme: Yeah, I'm talking about the coronavirus. I know it's serious and people are dying back in the mainland, but where I live it's still not severe enough to freak out, which is what everyone in the city decided to do. I think I just saw someone carry home several dozen rolls of toilet paper claiming that they need to 'stock up'. What are they, idiots?**

**To darkpaladin89: I don't think Hibiki is insane, she's just self sacrificimg enough to give our resident Green bean a run for his money.**

**~Bubbles**


	135. Chapter 128: Hosu Incident 5- Unseeing

It was Midori who made the first move. The lightning around him pulsed, and he shot off like an arrow from it's bow, darting across the distance with speed her eyes can't follow and bouncing from wall to wall, leaving nothing but a trail of green light in sight. Todo moved next, his quirk encasing his left with an icy mist and his right pulsing with heat.

Hibiki took a step to her right, steadying herself for the headache she knew was coming now with both of them using their quirks, the onslaught of information hits her as she anticipated and she fell to one knee, groaning. Ice was all over the alley, she can feel the cold prickling her skin and under the stress her every senses were forced into hyper focus, everything was so overwhelmingly clear she could barely process it all.

For a while she couldn't tell what was happening. All she knew was to take every injury there was away, dodge every attack and stay alert, she don't even feel scared anymore at some point. She recall lashing out with her stolen knife somewhere along the way, but it was all blurry.

"His movements' changed from before!"

"Midoriya!"

Hibiki cried out again as another injury traveled through the link and to her upper arm, further injuring her already bleeding shoulder.

Hibiki looked up with blurried eyes, only for them to widen as she spotted Stain, blade at the ready aiming to Midori. Without thinking she lashed out with the knife, throwing it across the distance and surprisingly, nailed him in the face with the blunt of the blade.

Stain recoiled, and Midori dodged to the side while Todo shot out a jet of flames, forcing the man back. She grunted a little as she felt another cut travel through the link, this time to her ankle, and Hibiki fell on one knee, leaning against the wall for support as it healed at a much slower rate.

" Stop it..." From behind her, paralyzed on the ground came Tenya's voice, " Please... Please... Don't get hurt anymore... Not again... Not for me..."

Hibiki felt her heart squeeze, her throat tightens and a strangled sob leaves her throat, quirk-wise, she've always had seemingly endless stamina, but with this much mental strain even Hibiki is begining to tire out, her brain and body are starting to scream in protest. But even so, she opened her mouth to speak.

" IF YOU WANT IT TO STOP, THEN STAND UP!"

Hibiki tilted her head to the side, eyes glancing back to look towards where the voice came from. That sounded like something she's like to say, but... and it hadn't been her voice.

Midori is now collapsed deeper inside the alley, once again paralyzed by Stain's quirk— she failed, she'd failed and now Midori's paralyzed again— she screwed her eyes shut, and forced herself to stand up. As Stain leapt towards Todo with his sword extended, Hibiki leapt to meet the blow with her make-shift shield.

A numb sansation traveled up her arm, and the shield flew out and away from her hand, slamming against the wall. Hibiki fell, and found herself sitting on the floor, Todo a few meters to her right, his eyes wide full of horror, as she stared up towards Stain, whose blade was raised above his head, ready to strike a deadly blow.

MOVE! Her mind screamed, but she was paralyzed with terror. Her feet won't respond, the slowly closing wound on her ankle was still aching with pain, her limbs are trembling and she couldn't move.

She can't move.

A dazed sansation overcame her, as Todo's mouth open to shout her name, as the towering silhouette loomed over her Hibiki could almost see her life flash before her eyes, I'm sorry, Akemi... Tenya... Hiroi... She found herself thinking, I guess this is it for—

A blur of white.

"HIBIKI!"

* * *

_"I'm glad that my work helps so many people though!"_

_"Save that one over there first."_

_"I don't care even if I meddle with your business, your life is on the line, and I am NOT going to stand aside to watch you DIE!"_

_"IF I JUST IGNORE THOSE IN NEED, FORGET BEING A MEDIC, THAT'D JUST MAKE ME AN ASSHOLE!"_

_"STAND UP!"_

How could he've been so blind?

"You know... If something's wrong, you can always tell me."

"Iida-kun... You know you can always rely on us, right?"

"Tenya..."

Everyone had been so worried, everyone had always been there, all along, how could he not see it? How could he- how could he have been so selfish?

He would defeat the Hero Killer in place of his brother, and get his revenge for Hibiki. But he strayed so far from what he aspired to be, who he looked up to and who inspired him.

His brother, who tried so hard to live up to his name, who worked endlessly to help those in need willingly, and smiled all the same.

Hibiki, who always had some love, a hand, an ear, and a space in her heart to offer for anyone who needed it, and never had a space for hate.

He was right... Stain was right.

He really had no right to call himself a hero.

But if he don't stand up now...

He will never be able to catch up to them

He looked up, and his heart nearly stuttered to a stop.

Somewhere in his thoughts, the Hero Killer had shot across the distance, and is now looming over Hibiki, his blade raised high in the air.

If he don't stand up now... He might lose one of them.

The paralysis slipped away, as Tenya gripped his fist and raised to his feet, his quirk flared up and he pushed it to it's very limit, forcing the engines into overdrive.

"HIBIKI!"

* * *

The instant Ueno darted in and bodily slammed into the blade, Shouto felt his eyes widen with horror and shock.

What is she thinking?! This girl is absolutely crazy! She's going to get herself killed! He hit the wall with a grunt and pushed off immediately to help the girl, but knew that he won't reach in time.

"Recipro... BURST!"

Shouto thought his eyes couldn't possibly get any wider, but he was proven wrong as Iida shot across the distance and as the blade swung down, blocking the blow from connecting with a wide, violent kick.

It all happened in an instant, and everything was little more than a blur, but Shouto was sure the teen had gotten in another kick before falling back onto his feet, Stain was forced back deeper into the alley, and the girl, previously frozen with fear, slumped and released a sound that is a cross between a breath, and a terrifired sob.

"Iida-kun!"

Shouto almost sagged with the relief, if Ueno had died... he shivered at the thought of telling Akemi the news if Ueno had... he can't even imagine.

"Todoroki, Midoriya... You shouldn't 've been dragged into this. And for getting you both involved, I'm sorry."

Iida's sudden words startled him out of his thoughts, and Shouto stared at the blue-haired teen, blinking. Midoriya, however, seems enraged by the speech.

"Iida, if you're saying what I think you're talking about—"

"That's why I won't allow you two to bleed for me any more!" At this, Ueno seems to start, blinking rapidly, "I wanted to hunt stain down for hurting my brother and making Hibiki bleed for him... but..." Shouto watched as his classmate turned to look at the girl, who stared at him with shock.

"Ten, I-"

"Trying to convince me with empty words is futile." Shouto's eyes snapped back towards the villain, who wiped away a trail of blood from his face, which he realized was from the dagger Ueno threw earlier. "Life isn't a movie... no one changes as easily as they do in them... You are still nothing but a fake who—"

Before he could get another word out, a trash can lid nailed the man in the face. Shouto blinked, and turned to his left, where Ueno stood panting, with one arm still extended from throwing the thing.

"I usually don't go around hitting people, but sometimes, Akemi is right." She grumbled, "Some people do need a good capitalised Bitch-Slap to get some common sense in their heads." She glared at the Hero Killer, eyes furius, "Nothing but a Fake?! Nothing?! You have no idea how much more Tenya is! Sure, he's lost, he' even made mistakes, but He's still human and is just as human as anyone else on this planet, and you have no right to take his life away!"

"Hibiki... He is right, I still have no right to—"

"The right to be a hero, whether the job or the dictionary definition, is not decided by anyone. So think as you wish, Ten." Ueno snapped, cutting her friend off before he could continue, " But you are still so, so much more. Even this person in front of me is more than what I can see, so that gives me no right to take his life, even if he is threatening my friends' and mine."

"Nonsense!"

With a burst of speed, Stain dashed towards them, this time aiming for the girl. Shouto pushed her aside and shot a torrent of flames, forcing him back so Ueno wouldn't be harmed.

Stain isn't particularly strong, quirk-wise. But his determination and skill is nothing to scoff at. Though multiple opponents is not his strong suit and they need to take this advantage to it's best. He tusked as the villain dodged his ice and flames with smooth movements, but failed to get in close.

He is starting to get desperate, Shouto realized, He is trying to get in a kill before any reinforcement gets here.

"Todoroki!" Shouto didn't look back, he daren't. "Can you regulate temperature?"

"I'm not used to it with my left yet, why?!"

"Freeze my legs!" His eyes darted towards his classmate with shock, "Without plugging up the exhausts!"

It was a mistake to look away. The very moment he took his eyes off his opponent, a knife was shot towards him and he had no time to block it, with his right directed to the other side. Shouto stepped back, and braced for impact. Much to his surprise, Iida had extended a hand, and the dagger had hit him instead. However the dagger, like he've seen before, shot back out and away and not even a trace of the wound was left on his classmate's arm, and behind him, a sharp cry of pain rang out in the voice of a girl.

"Ueno!" He whirled around, the girl is slumped against the wall, bleeding heavily from her forearm, and much to his horror, many of the wounds she took early on in the fight was still there, including his own, and the one on her ankle.

"Get out of my way!" Shouto looked back and his eyes widened at the sight of another dagger heading his way, only for Iida to bodily shield it, and another sharp cry sounded from behind.

* * *

Some where out there in the quiet streets, a girl froze mid step at the distant, echoing scream. And despite her companion's cry of protest, shot off with a golden burst of energy.

* * *

"Hibiki! Stop it!"

"Just get on with whatever your idea is!" The girl screamed back, her voice breaking towards the end with pain.

Shouto gritted his teeth and knelt down, placing his hand on Iida's calf and freezing it without plugging up the exhausts, while shooting fire to keep the villain away from them. He glanced back to the girl laying against the wall, her hands glowing as she stubbornly kept her quirk going. It's one thing to get in something like this with his classmates, but Ueno is not trained for this, she is a medic, not a fighter, she didn't sign up for any of this and he don't like any of this, at all.

"DAMNIT!" The Hero killer dodged his fire, once again speeding towards them with swords extended. He took a step back, bracing himself like he always does in training.

Blue flames.

Shouto's eyes widened, from the corner of his eyes, he can see blue flames shooting out of the pipes extending from his classmate's calf, burning white with the heat and turning the metal red, the force of the jump that followed bringing up circles of dust, sending him up so fast Shouto's eyes could barely follow. All the way across the ice, crackling with lightning, Midoriya emerged, shooting him up like a rocket, aiming for the Hero Killer.

Both hit their marks. Midoriya with his fist and Iida his feet, the punch and kick was so hard he almost winced but Shouto didn't let his guard down. He watched as Stain fell, yet still conscious, and barely moments after Iida got in another kick, shot out a jet of flames, which this time, hit their mark.

The villain's limp body crashed landed on the ice, and Shouto moved back into a prepared stance, "Don't let your guard down, he might still be— "

He stopped. The figure laid limp and silent on his ice, unmoving. Unconscious.

There was a few tense moments, no one spoke. Shouto stared with wide eyes at the villain, before he finally, finally, broke the silence.

"He's... Unconscious."

A thud sounded.

The three of them froze, almost afraid to turn around for several long moments and a voice slashed through the tension.

"HIBIKI!"

There was a crash, and Shouto whirled around. Then there, a little towards the back, there was Akemi, who knelt with eyes wide full of horror cradling a still bleeding Ueno, who trembled with wide, unseeing eyes in the other girl's arms.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 12**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 2**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 5**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Aaaaaannnnsssttt...****I _absolutely_ love Angst. Don't kill me just now! What I like is Angst with a neutral ending ( not exactly happy, but not bad), not full blown tragedy Romeo and Juliet stuff. Okay? Everyone lives! For now. ('cause I'm a cold-blooded monster who kills off half their main characters, painfully... Then resurrected some of them purely because the amount of traumatic experience they've had wasn't enough.)**

**I really can't promise anything about their fate in distant future, but I can tell you that the tone of this fanfic will turn a lot lighter soon, about two to three chapters later... up until the Summer Camp.**

**Also, I recently posted two drawings of Akemi n co. in them on my Instagram account, I might also post them on Tumblr later! And since they are hand drawn, they look a lot better and I mean it. I am really bad at drawing people digitally. But by hand? Dude, I'm an art student. So they should look a lot better.**

**Alright. now**** that I have finished ranting, onto the replies!**

**To darkpaladin89: You read my mind! (And I will leave it up to you to think what I did mean by that.)**


	136. Chapter 129: Hosu Incident 6- Trust

Akemi's feet hits the cement with a dull thud.

Deactivated her skates, gravity took her and she drops to the ground. Gran Torino stands next to her, staring after the slowly shrinking silhouette of the no. 2 hero, as he left, with slight confusion.

" What location?" Finally, after several moments of awkward silence that made Akemi want to blow a raspberry, the elderly man spoke up, thankfully starting the conversation before she did anything, well, 'drastic'. And Akemi turns to address him.

" An address Izuku sent me." She tapped the side of her headgear and the visor changed to show a map instead of energy pulse graphs that erriely resembled heart monitor displays, " the address is an alley near 4-2-10 Ekou street, I'll take you there."

"Wait, what did that idiot do now? Why is he away from the train? I told him to stay there!" The old hero's voice was harsh and shrill, and her ears stings from the noise. Akemi winces a little and adjusted the headset, then beckoning the man to follow she began to make her way away from the city centre.

The man was still ranting, and Akemi smiles. She can understand why Toshinori-san thought they'd get along. Not that she don't think so, but right now there is a dark, uneasy feeling churning in her gut demanding her attention, and it's all she could do to keep her face not a passive mask but calm. The thick soles of her heeled boots hit the concrete in a steady jog towards the location, and Akemi had her headset sending out energy pulses to scan the area for any signs of trouble.

The nervousness grew worse as she neared the location, almost like wrathful snakes churning in her stomach, venom burning in her guts. What's going on? Her ears are starting to ring slightly, a sign that the tension in her is getting out of control. But this feeling is foreign, it's unlike the time at the USJ, where she could feel the danger even in her vines, this is different. They aren't warning her of a danger, but something else.

Toshinori-san's mentor's rant had fallen into a irritated mutter now, barely audible through soft static in her ears. She huffs and snorts through her nose, Toshinori-san is right. They would definitely get along like a house on fire. Better yet, they'd set it on fire.

They'd just turned a corner when Akemi finally got a hold of her nerves, reining them in like she does her quirk. Control is Akemi's strong suit, and it always will be. She takes a deep breath, and to further calm her irregular heartbeats, she does what she always do.

She talks.

" Frankly I'm going to put in my half of scolding when I get to Izu." She humms, and the man stops grumbling and raises an eyebrow at her, " mind me venting with my clipboard?"

He grins and barks out a laugh, " go on! But I'm going to put my feet in his face first, so you better get in line!"

She laughs, sometimes some people just needs a good capitalised Bitch-Slap to get some common sense in their heads, and she plan to make her point known before Izuku becomes something like an anime protagonist. And it would seems that Grand Torino agrees, and would like to join her.

She falls silent again, but this time it was much more comfortable, Akemi is a lot less tense now, after a good joke and laugh. The soles of her shoes hits the ground in a much lighter pattern, and she plays a song in her head as she jogs according to the tune.

" It's just round the corner." She speaks again, expression closing into a more serious look, " two streets away, in the alley just—"

She stops.

Akemi feels her muscles locks and freeze in place, nausea hits her like a wave and bile rise in her throat, the ringing returns tenfold, and she drowns.

No matter how faint, how far away and soft, she'd always recognize that sound. She will never not be able to recognise this particular soundwave, this pattern, this voice.

For an eternity and a moment, Akemi drowns in the panic and the terror that washes her, her head filled with cotton and her vision was white. But as soon as it came, it was gone and her bow hits the ground.

" Oi, what— where are you going!"

The call fade into background noise in comparation to the pounding heart in her ear the roaring adrenaline and rushing thoughts. Incoherent and tangled, so unlike her usually organised mind that it's almost scary, but there is one recognizable thought, a single word (a name) as her feet pounds against the asphalt and leaves behind melted patches blazing with fire, as her quirk flares like a raging tsunami or maybe a hissing coiling snake, spitting venom.

Hibiki.

* * *

As soon as Todo said the words, Hibiki's legs gave out.

She slid to the ground, slumped and silent and trembling with unrecognised emotions, as the rush of the adrenaline ebbed and faded she sagged and the weight of the situation hits her.

She'd almost died.

She'd almost died.

She'd almost...

Her ears rings, her head spin and then went blank. The corners of her vision turns white and more static fills her ears, then her head hits the ground with a dull thud.

She'd almost died.

The thought was quiet but heavy, her body aches and exhaustion screams at her, but her limbs wont respond. Is she paralyzed? But her hands her arms all the way from shoulder to the tip of her fingers are trembling too much, though it feels as though she is frozen.

Her throat is closed, but a silent sob attempts to force it's way out, she can feel the small streams of blood from her arms ebbing, she can hear the impossibly loud ringing in her ears, but she can't see.

Then a voice slashed through the silence, a scream, desperate and horrified, and somehow she managed to catch it through the ringing.

Her name.

Someone is calling her name.

Hibiki didn't move. She don't have the strength to. The trembling is easing, but her nerves aren't responding. She can feel several stray tears escaping her wide eyes, but she knew she isn't blinking. More gathered, and she felt herself being lifted.

Warmth.

Warm arms cradled her and the tiredness seemed to fade slightly, ebbing away as energy seeps into her. Something came into view despite the whiteness. Amber eyes. She realised, bright, amber eyes.

It was almost instincts. She knows those eyes, and she trusts them. Somehow she still couldn't put a name to those familiar, beautiful eyes, but she knows she can trust their owner, and so, using what strength she has, she grips the fabric near her hands, and falls deeper into the soft, comforting cradle— almost an embrace.

The voice cut through the ringing again, clearer. But she still couldn't make out words. It's not soft, nor was it smooth, but it was warm, it's familiar and comforting, and Hibiki wanted to hear more.

The voice continued, and incoherent words faded into a soft, musical humm. A familiar tune, which cut through the white noises and she felt her body relax.

The ringing is starting to ebb, and the voice turns clearer. She takes it back, the voice is familiar, it's clear, and soft and smooth when singing. Though wet with chocked tears she began to recognise it. Familiar, so familiar. Her voice, Akemi's voice.

The tune she recognised. It's a song they really liked. The lyrics came to her head almost naturally, and she tried to sing them out loud. It ended up as a little more of a mumble, but she kept going, the ringing is only a dull whisper in the back of her head now, and the noise of dripping pipes and shuffling clothes reaches her ears, and slowly her mind clears.

* * *

Despite being a lesser known hero, he is by no means incompetent. So Native know a panic attack when he sees one.

His limbs was slowly begining to unlock. He had stared with wide eyes when the Hero Killer fell, slowly getting up through strained muscles and preparing to throw in his punch if he is still up and going, hoping to lend those brave interns a hand. They'd fought hard enough, and Native is the pro here, he had gotten them in this mess, and he will damn well get them out of it.

He relaxed when the villain did not move, and slumped on the ground in a heap, much like how he was for most of the fight. Just thinking about it makes him a little embarrassed, here he is, the pro hero, saved by high school interns. He sighs, but was startled out of it when a soft rustling of clothes sounded, and he turns. He looked towards the direction of the sound and found that the girl, the one who took his wounds, a civilian, had slid to the ground, almost soundless with her body slightly shaking. As she stared on ahead, her eyes were blank and unseeing, and Native knows a panic attack when he sees one.

The girl is a civilian, he was trained to be a hero and when he first got his life-and-death experience the first thing he did after was puke, so he really couldn't blame her. So he sits up, ready to have to talk another trembling mess through a panic attack. But before he could do so, the girl freezes up, her eyes went wide and her jaw drop open in a silent scream, and as if possessed, she drops over like a marionette with its strings cut, then the trembling returns tenfold.

He froze. When the girl was sitting up he thought that was the worse of it, but he was wrong, so horribly wrong. The girl twitches on the ground with her mouth opening and closing like a gold fish and body trembling and weak, streaks of red lines her arms as they draw on them with freash blood leaking from the still slowly closing wounds, and the speed they were healing is slowing down worryingly quickly.

The pounding of footsteps reaches his ears, and a figure skid around the corner with speed his eyes almost couldn't follow. The figure slid dangerously close to the wall but stops in time to stumble and turn, and Native stared with wide eyes at the girl at the mouth of the alley, her eyes growing wider by every milliseconds and overflowing with horror, gazed not anywhere near the villain, the boys or him but locked dead at the trembling girl a little away from him.

" HIBIKI!" her voice was hoarse and almost an embodiment of fear as she screamed, she dashed forwards and almost in an instant she has crossed the distance and crashed into the ground, the headgear she was wearing slipping off. She slowly cradled the girl on the ground into her arms with a almost loving gentleness, and brushes away several strands of her white hair.

The fear on the brunette's face was staggering. Heartbreaking as she sways and her eyes overflows with tears like the worry in her body. And as Native watched, the priviously limp and trembling hand grasps at the front of her hooded vest, making the other girl let out a sound that is a cross between a relieved laugh, and a strangled sob.

The three interns have now turned around, and are staring at them with a almost awkward sorrow. The one in the white armour glanced aside with what looks like pained shame, and turns away from the scene.

"Hibiki, hold on, just hold on." The girl's voice was trembling and soft like a whisper as she spoke, shifting her position to hold the other in almost an embrace, and Native don't need to be told to know that the two are close. Very, very close. He moves to his feet, and was debating with himself whether to interfere or not when a sudden glow catches his eyes, not blue or white, like that Ueno's, but golden.

He looks back up, and saw that the brunette's arms were glowing. Her eyes were closed as she whispered things he couldn't catch in the other's ears, she arms, where in contact with Ueno, lit up with a gentle golden light, and the bleeding dwindles, the wounds began to stitch up faster and finally, not a single scratch was left on the trembling girl.

A soft whine escapes her, and the brunette's face twists with a pained expression.

" Shuu... Sh..." Her voice fades, and one of the two that stood next to him, who he realised with a jolt, was Endeavor's son, took a step forwards.

" Akemi..." The teen began, but the girl, who now he knows is called Akemi, doesn't reply.

Instead, she began to sing.

It's more of a broken series of hum, slowly smoothing into a comforting tune that he recognizes as a song that was quite popular just a while back. She kept humming, and didn't stop. Slowly Ueno stirred, and began to mumble. The relief on the brunette's face was immediate, as she continued to hum, even louder than before. Ueno's trembling began to ebb, then the mumbles reaches him.

"... your faults to..." He catches, " can... again..." It fades into a hum, in sync with the other's, before they both stop and Ueno slowly blinks, then sat up.

"...Akemi...?"

" Hibiki-"

Before Ueno could react, the other had lunged forwards and pulled her into a tight hug, not letting go until she choked and gasped, wheezing " Air, air, " while waving her arms around wildly, apparently not as tired as before. She released her, held her by her shoulders and looked at her for several long moments and then pulled her close and rubbed their foreheads together, and the two chuckled, sounding relieved.

Native felt as if intruding on something private, so he moved to looked away. But the green haired teen, Midoriya, stepped forwards and cleared his throat, " A-ano... Akemi..."

The girl stood, pulling the other up with her, who stumbled and groaned about spinning heads before moving upright.

" Izuku, Todoroki," She spoke out loud, it's the first time he heard her speak normally. The girl's voice is now in a dark, almost thretening tone, " you better have a good explanation for this."

The boys gulp, then moves out of the way to let her see the villain, still hanging from one of the many ice spikes, and her jaw drops slightly. But then her eyes caught the one in the white armour, and her face changes.

* * *

Izuku winced slightly as Akemi's eyes locked onto Iida's hunched form. The teen straightened, and opened his mouth slightly as if to speak, but then stopped. And Izuku watched as Akemi's face began to change.

For a short moment, her expression was a blank mask, smooth, almost like a doll's, then her eyes widens with realisation, darkens, and she storms forwards, raised her arm, and slapped him across the face with a resounding smack.

Iida's head whipped to the side with the sheer force, and he didn't move to look back towards his friend. Akemi's hand remained held in the air for several moments, before she finally let it fall to her side, and spoke.

" Sometimes," it was soft, almost a whisper, but dark with unspoken feelings, "some people just need a good capitalised Bitch-Slap to get some common sense in their heads."

The words lowered into a growler as she ended the sentence. And at that point, Izuku thought she looked somewhat animalistic.

" Do you remember what happened last time one of us tried to suppress their feelings, in our group, Tenya?" She spoke again, this time softly, almost gentle.

The look on Iida's face was one of pain and guilt, Izuku wanted to interuppt, but he darnt. Iida opened his mouth and closed it, but couldn't get a word out, he winced, and tried again. " I..."

" You guys found me in the girls's bathroom, bleeding from my wrists." Akemi closed her eyes " Tenya, how could you? How could you forget? How could you-" her voice was getting more and more forceful by every word, and she raised her hand again. Iida flinched away, but Akemi stopped, and lowered her hand, shaking her head.

" Tenya, Hiroi was so worried when the news reached." She continued to speak, " he gave up the interview for his internship to get to the hospital to find you. Father kept me home, and wouldn't let me out because of the punishment sections but I was so worried I couldn't sleep. And Hibiki—" she swallowed a sob, and Izuku couldn't start imagine how she wasn't crying, but realised that he was wrong, because there was silent droplets of tears rolling down her cheeks, " you know what she did." She said gently.

" Even after Hibiki got better, we were so worried." She took Iida's hands in her own and gripped them, " but we trusted you that you can handle it properly, or to come to us, Tenya, so how could you?" She looked up and the pain on her face was staggering. " I'm not mad you got Hibiki hurt, I'm not mad you went after Stain, Tenya I'm mad because you betrayed our trust."

Izuku turned away and shared a look with Todoroki, then walked back towards the Hero Killer with the pro in tow, hoping to give the three long time friends some privacy as they moved to tie the villain up, snippets of the trio's conversation reaches them, but Izuku knows better than to listen in.

And he trusts them to be able to work it all out.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I'd bet on all my Muji stuff that none of you saw Native's POV coming.**

I** don't know why, but I seems to love writing about panic attacks. I love reading others writing about it, I like writing about it, but I'm sure noone would like to go through one.**

**As I said, the tone of a lot of the chapters coming will be a bit lighter. No neae deaths, and a lot of diving into the past stuff. I want to explore on Kōki's character so I'll be putting in some OCs (4, actually), whose role might have an impact on the plot later on so watch out.**

**there will be more chapters that're like the first few, antics and fun facts, just drabbles. Some flash backs before I move onto the exams and the mall incident, then well... we'll get dark and all plot again.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now onto the reviews!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yeah. I mean, I understand his ideals and where they come from, but the 'nothing but a fake' part just didn't make sense. And when I went through the episode again with Hibiki's mindset, I was so pissed I threw the phone.**

**To HarukoSuzaku: Votes received! And no worries about being split between the two, everyone has two votes! If you have a solid answer, feel free to change it. Just tell me what your privious vote was!**


	137. Chapter 130: Hosu Incident 7- Promises

"Tenya, I'm mad because you betrayed our trust." Akemi forced the words out, barely a whisper. She couldn't bring herself to look up to him, her throat constricting and closing with tears. It hurts.

They promised.

It was a silly promise, made years ago when they where still in the aftermath of her near suicide in the girl's bathroom. Hibiki's insisted it to be a pinky promise and it took so long to make Hiroi and Tenya agree to this silly gesture. It was stupid, but it also meant so much to her, to them.

At least, she thought it meant so much to them.

A hand closed onto hers, and Akemi didn't even need to look to know it was HIbiki. She closed her eyes and let the tears slip, and Hibiki's voice reach her.

"It is important." She says softly, as if reading her mind, "No keeping things bottled up, right? Either handle it properly then tell the others, or tell us and we'll face it together. No secrets."

"No secrets." Akemi whispered, suddenly feeling like a hypocrite. "Yeah... no secrets."

She can feel Hibiki glance towards her worriedly, but Akemi shook it off and gripped Tenya's hand tighter.

"Akemi... Hibiki..." Tenya's voice reached her ear, cracking, "I..."

Akemi shook her head.

"I don't need you to apologize." She said softly, "Just... just don't do it again, okay?" Finally looking up she met Tenya's blue eyes, "Okay?"

"Okay."

She pulled her long time friend into a quick hug, next to her Hibiki smiled and hugged Tenya as well, and Akemi turned away.

"Com'on, let's go help those guys."

* * *

Shouto glanced up as a hand joined him in removing the knives in the inside of the Hero Killer's vest, carefully picking out the throwing knives and dagger. It was Ueno, who kneeled down and examined one of them with a little surprise.

"A Botero knife." She mumbled, and Akemi, who had somehow gotten across him, looked up, "Your favourite, Akemi."

The girl snorted, "Just because I have several characters using it doesn't mean that I like it, it's just the only kind I know how to use, so," She replied, picking out a set of what looks like ninja stars, "woah, this is quite a lot of weapons, even I don't know what they are... And I did research on those for an entire year for 'New Moon'."

Shouto had to wonder what the heck is 'New Moon' for a second, before he remembered that Akemi wrote stories.

"Hey look, a wharncliffe, didn't that, what, was his name Issac? Got that as a gift in the third chapter? When was it, second book?"

"His name was Ian. And don't joke about it, he died in the end and that was a major plot line... I will shamelessly admit that I cried while writing that."

Shouto is starting to feel lost as the two chattered, he turned towards Midoriya for some sort of help, only to look over just in time to see him to pull out one of Stain's daggers, and the greenette blinked.

"Akemi, is this that hawkbill you told me about?"

"Yeah they are, you're learning- wait, ohhh, butterfly knives! Now these are my favourite!"

He is so lost.

* * *

Throwing the push dagger into the pile, they finally, finally got all (At least, all that they they could find) weapons off Stain.

They'd wrapped it all up with the villain's scarf, and Akemi moved to help Todoroki drag him out the alley. It was silent, and Akemi was beginning to feel twitchy, but before she said anything, Hibiki decided to start the conversation.

"At least you'd know exactly where to hide your character's weapons now, Akemi." She hummed, not quite a joke but her tone was light.

Akemi chuckled.

"I usually just make it winter and put jackets or thick hoodies on them, I did some research, but yay for first hand information." She shrugged a little, "Oh, by the way, Izu, Gran Torino is heading here. He said he gets to put his boot on your face first."

Todoroki raised an eyebrow at this, and Izuku gulped.

He is so dead.

As the three of them exited the alley, Izuku, just as Akemi said, was greeted by Gran Torino and a solid kick to the face... not that he isn't used to it by now.

"Seriously, And even after I told you to stay on the train! And YOU!" To his surprise, Gran Torino's attention shifted over to Akemi, "what is up with you? Do you know how long it took me to get over here? I'm not the one with the map! Don't just go running off without any warning, really!" The man huffs, " Teenagers!"

Izuku glanced over to the girl, but surprisingly, Akemi's face was passive, eyes slightly narrowed before she turned away, as if she hadn't even heard the man yelling at her at all. She mumbled something under her breath which Izuku couldn't catch, but the look she had on her face wasn't that nice, so he assumed it was an insult.

"Here!"

He blinked, and looked towards the direction of the voice which called out. A bunch of heroes are heading over with hurried steps, and upon reaching them, they stopped.

"Kids?"

"What? But why would he tell us to come over here then?"

" Wait, did Endeavor-san tell you all to head over?" Akemi interupped, frowning slightly, " If yes, then the issue here is already resolved." She jabbed her thumb behind her, pointing towards Stain, who is all tied up behind her.

" Wait, is that—?" One of the heroes, who Izuku recognized as Manual, the hero Iida was interning with. " Is that the Hero Killer?"

" Yes." Akemi nodded, "... someone call an ambulance? They probably looked fine right now but Hibiki's wound transferal might have missed something. And Hibiki probably needs a check up herself." She instructed.

" Wound transfer-- wait, it's you again." A heroine who Izuku remembered seeing from the city center signed and dragged a hand down her face, Izuku blinked, they've met? " The intern from Ueno private, right?"

Hibiki-san chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. The woman sighs, and nodded towards one of her colleagues.

The heroes moved to take the Hero Killer from them, Izuku relaxed and an ambulance was called. Iida-kun called out to them, bowed and tearfully apologize only to be slapped upside by the head by Akemi. The tension in the air was begining to loosen.

And just as he thought everything was over, the screaming began.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I'm not... Particularly proud of this chapter. But since this part was mostly the same as the cannon scene, I really can't write anything much. And plus, since most of the injuries have been felt with, there wasn't much to do.**

**And**** as promised, the tone of these coming chapters will become a lot lighter. I really don't plan on going into details with the exams, and will probably go over them within one or two chapters, so the coming ones will focus less on what's going on in the present with Akemi, but more into her past, and those around her like Hiroi and Kōki, or some. So expect some much bigger surprises.**

**Sonder's on Twitter~ the first tweet is a question: should I start updating daily? you can answer here or on twitter (where you get to see the sketches of Akemi n co and ask them questions!).**

**Comment replies!**

**To darkpaladin89: No worries my phone is fine, I can still type and update! And Akemi is not curel enough to do that, nah she'll just spam him.**


	138. Chapter 131: Hosu Incident- Aftermath

As Shouto sat in one of the many hospital beds of Ueno Private waiting for his friends (friends, now isn't that depressingly foreign and strange thought.) to finish up their check ups, he tapped his feet with impatience. He had insisted that he was alright and didn't need to stay in the hospital overnight, but it was late, so they refused to let him leave and told him to stay for just one night, both because he needed the rest, and just in case.

Suiting up, Arriving in Hosu, getting the message from Midoriya, fighting Stain and finally winning, then Ueno's panic attack, and after that the Noumu, and Stain again.

He chill traveled up his spine as he recalled that overwhelming pressure, he'd been frozen, muscles locked and unable to move. But even before he'd felt that, before anyone's felt any of that, Akemi and Ueno had both reacted, the former much more violently.

Akemi was the one who noticed it first, though notice would be an understatement. She was originally ready to head after Midoriya, crackling with golden energy, and then all a sudden, she'd froze in her tracks, stumbled back, her quirk faltering and the light flickered out. Then she fell over and began clutching her head. Ueno knelt by her side, worried, until Stain landed, and upon which she flinched back and froze on the spot.

That was when the screaming began. Akemi's began screaming, curling in on herself moments before they sensed anything, and by the time Stain'd stopped moving, she'd fell over, unconscious.

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedic found nothing wrong with her, but seeing the state she was in, they'd took her to the hospital anyway.

Shouto had no idea why did she fall over screaming, but what he is even more surprised about, is Ueno's reaction when Stain froze in his tracks and fell unconscious mid step.

The girl went ahead and healed the villain, then fell unconscious herself. Stain didn't wake up when she did that, nor did he wake up after that. But according to the paramedics, he might've died of internal bleeding if she hadn't done that. However that left the girl with a cracked rib and punctured lung, and from what he heard, she is now in surgery from multiple not-fully-healed wounds.

Really... if this keeps on, he is going to tell Akemi to put a leash on the girl before she kills herself.

* * *

Akemi'd woke up shortly after arriving at the hospital, and upon insisting that she's fine and since that doctors found absolutely nothing wrong with her, she was let off, and she'd instantly asked after Hibiki.

The idiot got herself a punctured lung, and landed herself in surgery.

And now, sitting outside the operation room, Akemi rubbed her forehead and sighed.

At this rate, if she don't put an actual leash on her, Hibiki is going to kill herself.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 1**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Alright I lied. After going through future chapters there is no way they aren't going to be dark and plot chapters. The future chapters are going to be a lighter tone and some funnier, but some of them are still going to be that passive aggressive angst that I love. Plus, if you find some familiar words or sentence structure that you've seen, don't be surprised, I do a lot of analysis on other good fanfics and take reference to their sentence or plot structures. (Tell me if you spot them, I need to learn how to be more subtle.)**

**If you follow the Twitter account I made for Sonder (or my Instagram account) you might have already seen the new cover image that I'm currently working on, it's much better than the one I'm using now but since I'm doing it by hand I have no idea how to digitalize it properly. I'll probably put more updates of the official artworks of Sonder later on. So look out!**

**Onto the reviews!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yep, Teenagers! (Wait I'm a teenager.)**

**To Survivor: okay, so Izuku's ship, with who? I'll put in the vote after you reply.**


	139. Chapter 132: Pet Phrase

This isn't the first time he'd met her, but it's the first time he'd noticed, Shouto glanced towards the black haired girl tapping away on the phone awkwardly, that as a girl two years his junior, Kimura Kōki is toweringly tall. The girl is barely a centimeter or two shorter than him, and considering the height that she was last time he saw her, she is still in her growth sprout. And that alone is scary.

She is not only tall, he noted, now that the girl is wearing a fitting tank top, he can see that she is quite strong, too. Just look at her arms, really, she might be stronger than him. And right now, waiting for Iida and Midoriya to get discharged so they can go find Akemi (Who as always, stuck with Ueno.), He felt a little awkward standing next to someone he've only met several times.

The girl is now on her phone calling someone, looking incredibly impatient as she tapped her feet and scowled, "No, Sato, training is called off today." She paused, "No, I'm not sick. No, I didn't break my hand dunking, and no I certainly didn't forget to hand in my homework, I say"

She sighed.

"Yoshihide, something happened last night, I'm not exactly free to go around, I wasn't even at school!" a groan, and dragging her hand down her face she shook her head. "Look, I'm in the hospital right now—" she blinked, "Yeah, Ueno private. Why? Wait. Oi, Sato? Yoshihide? Oi calm down- hey wait a sec don't go calling the team—" she pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a moment, grumbling. "He hung up."

The girl slipped her phone away, then turned towards him accusingly.

"Todoroki, right?"

He nodded.

"What in the world did my sister get tangled up in now?" She sighed, "Honestly sometimes I feel like the elder one..."

Shouto thought back to this morning, when the Hosu police chief (yes the one with the dog head) debriefed them, "em..."

"Never mind. Classified, right?" She waved him off, "I say I'll try to kick it out of her when we get home."

Shouto had no idea what to say to that, so he simply nodded. And after that, it was silence. Neither of them spoke, and he can almost imagine Akemi making some weird noice like blowing a raspberry of imitating a raccoon.

"Todoroki-kun! Ah, You too, Kōki-San!"

Shouto looks up, and saw that Midoriya is waving at him, dogging away from the reception.

"Midoriya." He nodded in greeting as the teen approached him, Iida just behind the greenette. "How're you two?"

"I'm mostly fine, but Iida-kun..."

"My arm suffered minimal nerves damage." He said, wincing a little, "It's not very severe, but there will be long lasting damage... Not permanent, but..." Shouto evinced slightly.

"Iida..."

"It's alright. It could be worse, much worse." The ravenette shook his head, "Kōki-kun, I thought you had...?"

"We schedualed a practice, but I called it off." She sighed, "I shouldn't 've called Yoshihide..."

"Yoshihide... isn't him the one who-"

"Captain!"

Before Iida could finish his sentence, a figure barreled through the door and half running, half stumbling, made his way to them and began fretting over Kōki-San.

"Are you okay? You're not involved in the whole Hosu thing, are you? How are you? Any broken bones? Burns? We can't loose our best small forward!"

"Get OFF, Sato!"

"Oi, Yoshihide!" Four more figures began making their way towards them, and began talking all at the same time. He recognized one as Seiba, one of Akemi's friends from Soumei, but none of the others.

"Cap, Yoshihide said you were in the hospital and—"

"Kō, you hurt anywhere? I was a little concerned when you called off the training—"

"Seriously I heard Akemi was involved too—"

"Now can you calm down, you idiot—"

Shouto blinked, a little lost what's going on, until Kōki-San had enough, and blew up.

"Alright all of you shut up or I'll triple your training, I say!" She turned back towards them, " You guys go ahead. I need to talk to my team."

Iida nodded, but Midoriya looked just as lost as he is, but their class president just nudged them and began walking towards the elevator.

"Who are they?" After a while, Midoriya spoke up, and Shouto glanced towards Iida, "I know Kōki-San is now the vice-captain to the martial arts club but they aren't talking about karate, are they?"

"Kōki-san is the captain to Elements." Iida replied, and at their questioning gaze, he added, "A street basketball team in Matsutafu. I don't know a lot about it, but I've heard that they're good. Akemi said they are one of the best."

At this, Midoriya blinked and tapped his chin in thought, "I might've heard of them. Not much but I think I've seen one of their matches sometime last winter?" He frowned in thought, "OH! Right! Kōki-San was playing!"

They exited the elevator and Iida nodded, "Akemi probably knows more, I think they have a match coming up soon, but I'm not sure."

They continued their way down the hallway and reached Ueno's room, and as soon as they opened the door, they are greeted by the sight of the two best friends huddled together watching something on Akemi's phone.

"Oh, Tenya!" Ueno perked up and waved towards them, "Hi, Todo, Midori!"

"Hibiki, you're alright!"

"Hibiki-San!"

The girl shrugged and giggled, "I'm fine, I just fainted yesterday cause I over-exerted my quirk, I'm pretty much good to go now but I'm a little low on energy so the doctors want me to stay a little longer. I heard Hiroi is visiting, is he here yet?"

"Yeah, Him and Kōki's entire team." Iida answered, and Akemi startled.

"Wait, the entire team? You're saying even Hamano is here?"

"I... don't actually know who Hamano is. He played center. Right?"

"Hamano Teruki, and yes, he plays Center. He's the tall delinquent guy with the dreadlocks. Super tall, has a guitar case, most probably chewing on a lollipop."

"Then yeah. He's here."

"Okay... what are they doing here?"

"I think they thought Kōki-San was hurt, or involved with the Hosu incident." Iida guessed, then shrugged a little, "I'm not very sure."

"I made a mistake and called Yoshihide." Shouto turned around and found Kōki-san standing at the door, her basketball team nowhere to be seen, with the exception of Seiba, who stood right next to her. And Shouto is a little surprised to see that the Kōki-San is taller than Seiba, and when Akemi stood up and walked towards her sister, he snorted slightly at the staggering height difference. Akemi barely reach up to her sister's chin, almost five inches shorter. She is so tiny compared to everyone else it's almost funny.

"Oh, and Todoroki," Akemi nudged him and gave him a cheeky grin, "I don't know if you've noticed, but Kō here has a pet phrase."

"Wait, you're not still talking about it, are you?"

"It's 'I say', she just adds it every now and then," Ueno added in giggling, "It's hilarious how she tries to stop herself from saying it."

"Oh, and she did that just now while getting the team to focus." Seiba grinned, as if catching onto what the two girls are trying to do, which Shouto still had no idea of, "It's a little funny, but no one on the team theses her about it, or else she'll kill us during training—"

"Twenty laps tomorrow, Hiro,"

"Oh, Com'on—"

"Thirty and counting"

The teen wisely shut up.

"But Kō, you do have a pet phras—"

"I say I do not have a pet phrase!" The younger girl screeched, only to turn bright red at the realization of what she just said.

Akemi crackles.

* * *

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Alright. Never mind the schedual. Being bored out of my mind, I'm writing so much I'm now about 18 chapters ahead. So I'm gonna post daily.**

**School isn't starting till at least April the 20th, and I'm so bored I'm growing mushrooms...**

**I'm working on the new Cover, digitally now. Follow Sonder's Tumblr and Twitter to ask Akemi and co questions! You can also see the latest Develoupment of the story this way!**

**Now onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: No worries, Smudge will make an appreace soon! And I'll have Chubby (Who has conquered my bookshelf as her bed) do a cameo!**


	140. Chapter 133: Changes

Akemi crackled as Kō smacked her across the arm, hard, with a beat red face. She loved teasing her sister about that. The pet phrase is not that funny, of course, it's her horrible way of denying it that makes the whole thing hilarious. She did the exact same thing when she first pointed it out and Akemi laughed so hard she choked.

Akemi smiled and smacked her sister on the back of her head, and Kō pinched her arm and twisted. Yelping, she poured and was about to make a comment when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Slipping it out she stared at the caller's I'd for a moment.

What?

Why is he calling her now? Akemi frowned, not that she don't want him to... Deciding herself she walked out the room and picked up the call.

"... Kai-chan?"

A familiar exasperated sigh came through. "Knew you'd still be calling me with that stupid nickname."

Akemi chuckled. It's him alright. " What're you calling about?"

" I heard about what happened in Hosu, you got involved, didn't you?"

She can imagine the exasperated face of the teen- wait, no he's four years older than her he's an adult now- it has to be worthy of being a meme.

"Not a lot, I wasn't injured." She replied, "I'm visiting Hibiki now, so I'm at Ueno Private."

"Oh." There was a beat of silence, "how is she?"

" Fine, but at this rate if I don't put a leash on her she'll probably get herself killed soon." She half joked, " But Kai-chan, How are you lately? I haven't seen you since... Well, a year? Two? I don't know. Do you even live in the Hohana ward anymore?" She pressed, leaning back against the wall, " I'm worried you know."

" I've been busy." There was a pause, and Akemi don't blame him. Kai-chan's family had always been secretive about that organization of theirs. " After my grandfather died I was being groomed to become his heir and inherit his..." He hesitated, " legacy."

"Oh," Akemi smiled a little, " Are you happy? At least?"

" Well, not quite. But I am doing to get to where I want, if that's what you're asking."

"Then I'm glad." She replied, running a hand through her loose ponytail (yes just a ponytail), " I'm glad, Kai, I was just wrried, I guess. If it's not to much to ask... Can you just, well, give me some signs? At least, tell me that you're alright? The lest time you called me... That was back right after the USJ."

"..." There was a beat of silence, and Akemi faltered.

" It's okay. I won't ask you if--"

" I'll text you." He interupped, not rude but voice soft and almost apologetic, "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

She smiles.

"Thanks."

She can hear his soft amused huff as she smiled, before the call cut off with a soft beep. Akemi lowered the phone, and glanced back into the room.

Kai-chan and her... They used to be so close, eight-year-old Kimura Akemi could never imagine a life without him, and look at them now.

They really changed, didn't they?

" Akemi?"

Turning, she say that it's Todoroki, who had poked his head out probably by someone's request, " Ueno's whining for you now, please come back in."

She glanced towards the room, and chuckled at the utter chaos that is going on. She slipped her phone away and made her way back in.

" Who was that, by the way?" Todoroki asked.

" My childhood friend. We grew up together, but last touch after his grandfather died and he was moved to one of their other estates." She smiled, " he said he'll text me more often from now on."

" That's nice."

She took a deep breath before entering the room, and for dramatic effects, Akemi raised a feet and kicked the door open, declaring that she is going to put a leash on Hibiki, who squealed and laughed and Kōki slammed her head against the wall repeatedly, looking ready to take a dive out the window.

Things changes, she thinks, but as she looks at her friends around her, she knew that this is something that will never change.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I realized Kai-Chan wasn't mentioned as much as a normal childhood friend should be and is trying to patch that up... You guys will be seeing more of him from now on! I first tried to stuff in all of Kōki's team in the same chapter but that didn't work out, so like the first few chapters I'll be introducing them one by one soon, like Akemi n co, what Kōki n co gets up to can be hilarious.**

**Right, So yeah, Daily updates are happening now! Don't worry my workload haven't changed, (I have over 20 chapters stacked up waiting to be uploaded, it's torture.) and with no school at all I'm getting bored. While a few extra days of break is great, a whole two months shut indoors is just awful. You guys who lives in Europe will get what I mean soon.**

**Well, on to the comment! (Since there's only one, I guess. Not a surprise.)**

**To darkpaladin89: She really is not so little, and this height difference is based off mine and my little sister's (My sis is enormous.), my pride as an older sister has been ruined. I think Kōki will get along with Red Riot, don't you think?**


	141. Chapter 134: Instant Kill

"Three more laps to go!" Kōki hollered, and had to suppress a grin at the multiple groans coming from behind her.

It's been a few days since the whole Hosu incident, and Akemi's back with her internship with Todoroki-San. Though since Soumei is near the Hosu District, and a lot of students were effected, school was suspended for the time being. And Kōki, being the slave driver that she is, called a team training. And since most of the team either didn't have school, or were dropouts, almost the whole team was present.

Except for Seiba. Which is a problem, since normally training included a Three on Three.

"Alright! Now go walk around for ten minutes, we'll do some two on two matches later." She called out, slowing into a jog, "Ya'll team up by yourselves. Hayutaka, you're with me."

"Yes, Cap!"

The three other groaned loudly, Kōki only smirked and snatched up hers and Hayutaka's waterbottle, tossing the latter to the girl as they both prepared themselves for the game, and as the boys lamented their fate.

After the mini game saw the boys panting on the floor and the girl hi-five-ing with their signature smirks.

Instant kill.

* * *

Hayutaka Hikari

Straight and manager of Kōki's basketball team. She plays point guard, her fakes are almost professional, her passing and dribbling skills are crazy, and she always steals the ball. She can't really shoot though. Deadly when cooperating with Kōki.

Her quirk is Wire. The tips of her hair (mullet) is wire and they turn sharper, harder and changes color according to her emotions. The team calls her Hika.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Yeeeep. The OCs are coming again. The coming few chapters will explore Kōki's life rather than Akemi's and Shinsou gets a few more appearances! There will be a real treat soon, so look out!**

**I'm sure some of you have noticed that there's a new story cover! I spent hours on it, there will also be more and more official art posted on the Twitter and Tumblr account of Sonder so if you want to take a look that's where they are.**

**Onto the review!**

**To darkpaladin89: Oh I'm so doing it! Kōki is going to get so much more interaction with 1A that this is definitely happening!**

**To you don't knowme: Hmm... not telling.**


	142. Chapter 135: Butral

"Hey, Kō?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you stop them?"

Hiroi shivered a little when Kō looked up from her clipboard (That's the only similarity between the sisters. Terrifying Clipboards) with a deadpan face flat enough to rival Grumpy Cat.

"Seiba, that's the fifth time Hamano's late this month. I don't care he's got a street concert, he's going one-on-one with me later."

Hiroi gulped, going one on one with Kō...

Well he'd rather steal Hibiki's Nutella Croissants.

* * *

Kōki is a brilliant basketball player. An Ankle breaker and she's got her signature hook shoot and teardrop. (These are basketball skills, you can search it up if you want, but it's not really important.) She plays small forward. She can dunk. You won't want to go one-on-one with her, she is brutal. Her team calls her Kō.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hiroi is going to regret that thought later. Hibiki's Nutella Croissants are off limits because you won't only have one but two scary girls on your tail.**

**I'm starting to get stir-crazy... This whole two months shut in the house is really bad for me. Why can't this virus just go extinct? Why is it all the cute animals that are endangered or extinct!? *a T-rex pokes it's head out* *me screeches* Not You!**

**Now the lizard problem has been disposed of, on with the reviews!**

**To you don't knowme: *Me uploading this during the middle of the day and reading the review* Welp, *shrugs* _timezones._**

**To darkpaladin89: Don't piss her off in any way, really... Telepathic lilli' sis' gonna get her hands on a lot more blackmail than anyone else can.**


	143. Chapter 136: Strange People

Izuku was minding his own business, jogging down the path along Dagohba Beach when he spotted Akemi, and then his day went completely away from his original plan.

Well, not that he had a lot planned.

According to Akemi, Kōki-San has a street Basketball match today, and she is going to be a supportive sister and go watch Kōki-san's team completely crush her opponents. And Hibiki-san, who is tired of Shinsou-kun being a 'depressed shut-in', decided to drag him along the ride. Iida-kun somehow got rung into the whole thing, and somehow, Hibiki-San had gotten Uraraka-San to join them.

So now, larger than normal group of six is standing in front of the local court, which is now bustling with people, and Izuku is suddenly highly aware of his shorter then average height, standing in front of this sea of people which towers over them all.

"Annnd we're here!" Akemi crossed her arms, standing on tiptoes as if trying to find someone, "This tournament is a interdistrict one, so Kō will probably face a little challenge. Not sure how long this'll take, but..." She brightened as something caught her eye, "OI! HAMANO!"

Somewhere near the entrance stood a teen probably a year older than him, black hair in dreadlocks dyed blue towards the tips pulled in a ponytail, a cap on his head and a guitar case slung on his back. He's seen him before at the hospital when Kōki-san's team barged in, and... is he smoking?

"Yo, Akemi-san!" His voice is loud but not as gruff as he expected, "How're ya?"

"Woah... he's tall." From next to him, Uraraka-San breathed, craning her neck to look up the boy approaching them, Shinsou grunted in reply, and Izuku had to nod.

Sure he isn't as buff as All Might in his powered form, but this guy is no slouch. He is only half a head shorter than All Might when the latter is powered up. Now that he is standing in front of them, Izuku could see that he easily towers over them, and that the stick in his mouth is a lollipop, not cigarette.

"Fine, thanks, where's the team?"

"Kō went signing us up and Hika is with her, Hiro's off buying us drinks and stuff, and our ace is off trash talking, I think."

"And Yoshihide-kun?"

"Oh, Sato's getting our seats or something, either that, or he's off flirting." The teen, Hamano, rolled his eyes. "I swear, If I find him flirting instead of doing what he should, I'll tell him to go one on one with Kō." He glanced towards them, "And they are?"

"Well you know Hibiki." Akemi shrugged, then turned to them, "Guys, introduce yourselves, He's not Kōki, his quirk isn't telepathy."

They shared a look, and Iida-kun decided to go first And bowed 90 degrees in his usual stiff manner. "Iida Tenya! UA 1A Class President! It is nice to meet you!"

Hamano looked amused by the gesture, and offered him a hand, "Well, Hamano Teruki, High school drop out, I play in a band for a living. Nice to meet cha' too, prez'," Iida-kun shook his hand, and Izuku blinked a little at Hamano's hands, they're huge.

They all introduced themselves, and Izuku winced a little as he pulled his hand away from the teen's grip, that grip strength... seriously, he need to train more. He watched as Hamano pulled his phone out checked something, then waved them goodbye saying that Kōki-San called for the team.

"Ueno?" Izuku glanced over to Shinsou-kun, who finally spoke (He had Hibiki-San introduce him) after this entire day.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with the people you know?"

He had to suppress a laugh, as Hibiki-san giggled and slapped the purple-haired teen on the back, and Akemi chuckled.

If you know Akemi, you're bound to know some strange people.

* * *

Hamano Teruki

He plays Center, and is ridiculously tall, standing at 210 cm (All Might is 220), 17 years old and a bit of a delinquent. He drinks (Illegally), has a lot of bad habits, gets in street fights, but also has an artistic streak and is the base and one of the singers for a small-time band in the district.

His quirk is Light Orb, which let him create small orbs of bright, glowing orange energy. They can be used for combat and can burn or electrocute you, but most of the time he just ended up as someone's (aka Hayutaka's) portable light source.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Writing this chapter while listening to 'No Friends'... Now I kinda feel depressed. T-T**

**A little warning for the coming chapters: I watch Kuroko no Basuke, so I might have over did it with the description of the game haha.**

**...I ran out of stuff to say, so onto the reviews!**

**To darkpaladin89: Oh well, Good luck to me convincing Akemi to not break down the forth wall and come after you.**


	144. Chapter 137: Blind

You'd be blind to not see the fact that Kimura Kōki is quite a bit fond of their team's ace, unless you are Kimura Kōki yourself, or the said ace. Hikari decided.

As the manager of the team and one of Kō's closest friends, Hikari has to run errands, do analysis, scout their opponents, and blah blah blah, despite being a street team Kō had made sure they function normally, and almost like a school team. And so a bunch of work fell onto her.

And one of said work included getting the team together for practice.

And so, despite not being in the same class with Kō and the said ace, she had caught them unconsciously flirting with one another more than once.

So yeah, you'd have to be blind to not see it.

Hikari sighed, the wires of the tips of her hair (Which is totally NOT a mullet) (A/N: It is, she just don't like to be compared to Keith Kogane from Voltron) flare up like a hedgehog from the ponytail with irritation, and Hamano, the delinquent, just laughed at her misery.

"How are they still not dating? They've already went to the annual ball together as dates! They are worse than some of the those anime ships."

She glanced up. It's Sato, crossing his arms as he stared at the two. He is the team's sixth man, with more generalized abilities so he can take over for any of them. The only positions he can't play would be Power Forward and Center, Which can be replaced by either Kō, or their ace. She sighed, looking away from the pale haired boy and back towards the bantering two with exasperated eyes.

"Agreed." Hikari sighed, and looked back towards the two. Kō is now grinning as she told Kashi to keep the stretching position down for a few more seconds, and Kashi is cursing so badly she is sure Akemi-San will kill him if she heard what's corrupting her sister's ear.

Then finally Kō stood up and their ace and fell over on his back groaning about brutal captains.

Kō laughs.

* * *

Yoshihide Satoshi

The sixth man. He is not particularly tall (171cm). With curly ice blonde hair and gunmetal blue eyes. He usually wears a long plaid shirt over his t-shirts, and always has his skateboard with him. He is a skater,and does parkour. A bit of a flirt and gossips, he also tends to rant, or overreact.

His quirk is walk, which let him walk on every surface he wishes, as if it's the floor. The effect extends to his hair and clothes too. He can also apply it to others when he touches their pulse point, but it will only last ten minutes before he has to renew it.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**The said Ace will be introduced in the next chapter, and I absolutely cannot wait for tomorrow, when I post the it. *Crackles* No worries it's nothing angsty... Well not really. Not by my standards. (I'm typing this while my maths teacher is rambling about Quadratic equations and Circles, They are the worst.) By the way, Akemi still don't know that the Ace was the one who went to the ball with Kōki. Can't wait till she finds out.**

**I'm also currently writing the 160th chapter and I've been suppressing this horrible urge to post all of them immediately because I'm trying hard to not bomb your notification centers and I've been stuck on the said chapter for three days.**

**To HarunoWolf17: Until the Kamino Incident. Since there's still quite a lot of things I've been keeping to myself and might cause you all to change your minds, I'll be keeping the poll open till then.**

**To darkpaladin89: Yep! No smoking! Smoking is bad for you. And yeah, Hayutaka uses him as a lightbulb when they train Tim late evening and she need to copy down some notes. (Akemi: *Breaks forth wall* *Activates Overdrive* Me: *Puts on headphones* None of my business, don't pull me into this mess.)**


	145. Chapter 138: Quirkless

Hitoshi had never been interested in any form of ballgames. So it's easy to say that he understood nothing at all, while Ueno is cheering his ear off about dunks and three pointers and various other things. Next to him was Midoriya, who looked a little confused and awkward due to sitting next to him, but still managed to look hyped about the game going on down there, as that Uraraka girl, who apparently liked watching basketball, screeched her head off.

"DUNK IT IN! DAMMIT DUNK IT IN YOU ARE ONLY THREE POINTS DOWN!"

"WOOHOOO! THAT'S AN ALLEY-OOP! LOOK AT THAT COOPERATION! LOOK AT THAT!"

And so on.

And still, that Kimura's sister's team is still not on yet. Hitoshi dragged a hand down his face, It's way to early for this stuff. He wants to sleep, and his cat is at home. Worse? Kimura didn't even bring her cat.

Considering the fact that is is now howlering her head off at the court, it's probably a good thing.

The only other sane person in this is probably Iida, who just sat there watching, occasionally giving several comments. Too bad he don't know him that well.

Then, just as he was about to finally fall asleep, Ueno grabbed his arm and squealed directly into his ear.

"THEY'RE HERE! SHIN-CHAN THEY'RE HERE!" He blinked open his eyes, annoyed, "KŌ-CHAN AND HER TEAM!"

Now finally that perked his interest. Hitoshi peered down towards the court, which is still currently empty, then, the announcer's voice blared through the speakers.

"AAND UP NEXT, WE HAVE THE YOUNG STARS OF MATSUTAFU, WELCOME! THE PLAYERS OOOOF, ELEMENTS!!!"

The first one to enter the court is a girl around his height, with dark hair in a ponytail and tanned skin. Even from where he is he can tell that the girl is built. Walking to her left is a boy about six feet two, lean and muscular, with hair pulled into a wolf tail. Then behind them are four others, one girl and three guys, including Hamano back from the entrance, a shorter teen with curly pale hair, Seiba, and a bespectacled girl with diagonal bangs and a mullet. And judging from the reaction from the crowd, they are quite popular.

And even if he didn't know basketball, he can tell that they are good.

Kimura's sister got in a basket barely half a minute into the game, and their team continued leading throughout the first quarter, which ended with a staggering point difference— they are effortlessly crushing their opponents so quickly that Hitoshi had to wince.

Nearing the end of the last quarter, Hitoshi was getting bored, and the sleep was starting to get to him again when someone poked him in the ribs.

"Hey, see the power forward?"

He blinked awake and glared at Kimura, who is looking at them with a hard-to-read gaze, he then turned back to the game, looking through the players before he realized that he had no idea what a 'Power Forward' is. Which answer was thankfully, provided by Uraraka.

"The guy in the wolf tail, right?" she said, bright eyed and all hyped up, "That dunk at the beginning is amazing!"

"I know, right?" Ueno giggled, "Hito-Chan, you have to meet Yūkawa-kun later! We'll take you guys down after the match, this tournament will be on next weekend as well and Kō-Chan's next match isn't untill late in the after noon today, so we have time!"

Then she shared a meaningful look with Kimura, and the two turned back to cheer on the game.

On court, the girl with the glasses (Hayutaka, Kimura helpfully provided) currently has the ball, and is now speeding down the court before one of the bigger guys on the other team blocked her. She stopped, then preformed an impressive, showy set of dribbles, and for a moment it looked as if she is going for the right, but before he could blink the ball was passed to Kimura's sister, who somehow was right behind her.

"Like I said, those two are amazing, aren't they, Ochako-Chan?"

"I know! They're good!"

Kimura's sister is now running towards the goal post, dodging left and right and then suddenly one of the players who was blocking her just stimbled and fell backwards, leaving her free to the hoop. And that seemed to shock Uraraka more.

"Wait she can ankle break?"

"It's one of her signature moves!" Kimura replied, shouting to be heard over the crowd, "But just you wait, She's got a lot more up her sleve!"

Hitoshi didn't know much about basketball, but this one he knows, and this is pretty impressive. The girl had took two steps, leapt impossibly high, then went and dunked the ball in over the other player.

"SHE CAN DUNK?!"

"YEAH SHE CAN! THIS IS AWESOME!"

Izuku didn't know much about basketball, but he's seen some games. So when Kōki-San dunked the ball over the other guy, he cheered along with Uraraka-San, Akemi, and Hibiki-San.

The game was over quite soon after that, with Seiba-kun switched out by the sixth man, Kōki-san's team was still going strong and scored in a few more before the whistle sounded and they were declared the winner. And Akemi grabbed them, then dragged them all towards the court side.

"Kōki!"

Izuku barely had time to steady himself when Akemi let him go and dashed for her sister, who looked a lot less bored than she usually did. Hibiki-San followed suit, bouncing over and pulling Seiba-kun in a hug. Shinsou-kun just shook his head and stood next to him, looking all tired. Uraraka-San however was still hyped up from the game, and made a beeline for Kōki, with Iida-kun following behind her.

"Kōki-chan!" She cheered, "I loved that Alley-oop you did with the power forward, Yūkawa, right? In the second quarter! It was great! I am so hyped!"She continued chatting animatedly with the younger but taller girl, who merely smiled and answered with brief sentences.

Akemi seems to be satisfied with that, and left her sister's side, heading back towards them with the tall boy in the wolf tail, Yūkawa following behind her. She stepped aside, and smiled at him and Shinsou-kun somewhat mysteriously.

"Alright, I'll admit it, Izuku. I didn't run into you by accident. I did that on purpose." She grinned, "And I was the one who asked Hibiki to take you here, 'cause I wanted you both to meet Yūkawa-kun." She turned and nodded to the boy, who shrugged and offered Izuku a hand.

"Hi, I'm Yūkawa Kashiwa, I'm in the same class as Kō, and I play power forward- well if Hamano's out I take over as Center, but yeah." He shrugged. "You must be Midoriya Izuku, right? I saw you on the sports festivals." The teen grinned at him, "That face off with Todoroki Shouto was awesome— And You're Shinsou Hitoshi, right?" He turned towards the purple haired boy, who seemed surprised to be reconised. "I watched your match with Midoriya, the way you used your quirk's smart, I hope you make it into the Hero Course!" He grinned and Shinsou-kun seemed a little dazed and shocked, "Your quirk is amazing, man."

"T-thanks." After a few moments, Shinsou-Kun answered. Yūkawa-San seems to be about to say something, but then Kōki-San called for Yūkawa-San 'get on with your stretching drills', so the boy bid them goodbye, and jogged back towards his team captain.

Akemi was looking at the floor, smiling slightly before she smirked a bit. "You know why I wanted you to meet Yūkawa-Kun?"

Izuku shook his head. Shinsou-kun only grunted a little.

"Because Yūkawa Kashiwa-kun is born quirkless."

Izuku felt his breath caught, and Shinsou-kun recoiled in surprise. Akemi only tilted her head, smiled, then skipped off to Kōki-San, where she sat on Yūkawa-san's back, forcing him further down in his stretching position.

"...I get why Ueno dragged me out now." Izuku glanced towards his purple-haired companion, who'd muttered this under his breath, "Why did Kimura drag you here, though, I have no idea."

Izuku bit his lip, then as usual, told the cover story Akemi and her worked on.

"I... didn't always have this quirk." He said, "It hibernated for most of my life and I was treated as quirkless until Akemi found it foe me and helped me train it out of hibernation. I guess... I guess I'm still not used to thinking that the this quirk is mine after all."

The last part was true. But as Izuku looked back towards Yūkawa-kun, he wandered that if he'd been stronger, and had trained earlier...

Maybe quirkless really didn't matter after all.

* * *

Yūkawa Kashiwa

Ace and power forward. Just a little shorter than Hamano (187cm), has brown hair in undercurrent pulled in a wolf tail. He is the most powerful player in their team. Dunks, strong enough to rip the hoop off from the board, can shoot, generally a super scorer. Him and Kōki had been circling each other like the dense idiots they are for ages now.

He is quirkless, and got bullied a little when he is younger. Then he got in basketball due to Kōki, and no one dared bully him ever again.

* * *

Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)

Akemi's paring:

Todoroki Shouto: 16

Midoriya Izuku: 2

Iida Tenya: 3

Seiba Hiroi: 0

Ueno Hibiki: 3

Bakugou Katsuki: 3

Iida Tensei: 1

Others (Please state in review!)

* * *

Hibiki's pairing:

Todoroki Shouto: 0

Midoriya Izuku: 0

Iida Tenya: 4

Seiba Hiroi: 0

Kimura Akemi: 3

Shinsou Hitoshi: 6

Others (Please state in review!)

* * *

Crackles*

I just love the idea of another quirkless OC, so here he is. Yūkawa Kashiwa the strong quirkless guy who plays power forward in Kōki's team! Now onto the comments!... Wait... There aren't any. T-T B-but any way, shout out to all the new favourites and followers, thank you for joining the club! For frequent updates and official art of Sonder, you can check out the Twitter or Tumblr page!

Next chapter? Kai-chan!


	146. Chapter 139: Texting

**AkeMeme (22:34):** Hi (๑ºั╰╯ºั๑)

**AkeMeme (22:40):** Kai-Chan? ಠ_ಠ

**AkeMeme (22:45):** Kai-chaaaaaannnn (• ▽ •;)

**AkeMeme (22:47):** Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan Kai-Chan

**Kai (22:50):** Akemi.

**AkeMeme (22:50):** Kai-Chan! (・∀・)

**Kai (22:51):** Akemi what are you texting me about this late?

**AkeMeme (22:51):** Kō-chan's basketball team got in the finals! ＼(^o^)／

**Kai (22:51):** Oh.

**Kai (22:52):** Congratulations to her, I suppose.

**AkeMeme (22:52):** The finals are going to be on next weekend~ V●ᴥ●V

**Kai (22:52):** Akemi, You know I'm not supposed to...

**AkeMeme (22:52):** (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**AkeMeme (22:53):** Well It's okay, I know you're busy. (◡ ω ◡)

**AkeMeme (22:53):** I'll film the game for you~ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**Kai (22:53):** Akemi...

**AkeMeme (22:54):** It's okay! I'm gonna film it for Hibiki anyway, she has a checkup and can't go to the games... (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)

**Kai (22:54):** I suppose...

**AkeMeme (22:55):** How's work? (っ.❛ ᴗ ❛.)っ

**Kai (22:55):** Good. People had been... Cooperating.

**AkeMeme (22:56):** Nice! ୧(＾ 〰 ＾)୨

**AkeMeme (22:56):** Hope I can see you soon! (つ≧▽≦)つ

**Kai (22:58):** Me too.

**AkeMeme (22:58):** *Bye bye gif*

**AkeMeme (22:59):** CU, Kai-chan~

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

* * *

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Adorable texting between childhood friends~ Kai-chan will appear more throughout the story later on, don't worry we'll get to see him someday and he will surprise you with his protectiveness. (Chubby is now sitting on my sis' table as I'm typing, I'm jelous) *Smiles* Onto the Comments!**

**To mothedman: *Checks the chapter* *Grins* You haven't seen nothin' yet... Just wait till you see the sports festivals! But Yeah, she is very OP.**

**To darkpaladin89: OH. Timezones... I posted this at 10 in the morning... Hmmm Super moves, huh, I'll need to think up something now there's already some really flashy moves for Akemi. Akemi: *pokes head into my room* can you pay for my plane ticket? Me: No. I'm poor.**


	147. Chapter 140: Then Don't

Akemi let the phone drop from her hand, falls back, and sighs.

The little breath seemed so quiet in her vacant room, it made her feel all the smaller. So many things has been bothering her lately, so many added stress and pressure that she is pushed to her brim, and texting with Kai-chan...

Well, it's not nothing.

It cirtainly lifted her mood, coming up with all those emoticons just for the sake of annoying him. Just like how they, well she, used to run up and down Ringoki, and he'd taunt her by reaching the apples that she can't. She'd whine, and he's nail her in the forehead with said fruit.

It's annoying, and usually it hurts. And she totally don't miss any of that.

...She missed it.

"Come on." She says softly and examines her hands, the air in the room is cold. "Get yourself together, you have a plan, right?"

As soon as the words are out, she realizes that she doesn't. Her only plan since... ever, had been 'stay out of it'. It's always the same. Just stay still. Don't talk, don't yell, let him do whatever he wants, it'll be over and one day you'll get back at him. One day. One day. It's always 'one day'.

She wonders if she can fix anything now. She wonder if anything can be fixed somehow. She has been lying for years, perhaps not outright, but not telling, not speaking, leaving it be, leading people on... is that any different?

Her hand drops. The bed creaks as she rolled sideways, loose hair falling all over the place.

This is so messy, she doesn't even want to touch this can of worms, she don't want to fix it, and he certainly won't start. Akemi's like to think of herself as a forgiving person, but she isn't. And she is not strong enough to forgive her father; she is not strong enough to swallow her pride and take the first step and speak; she is not strong enough to fix any of this. And it's so hard to ignore the little voice in the back of her head saying:

Then don't.

* * *

The door creaks when she opens it, and Kōki steps into Akemi's room, silent.

She'd just played three major games today, it's nearly eleven and Kōki is exhausted, she's got school tomorrow and if she doesn't sleep sooner, she won't be able to stay awake for class.

Nevertheless, she fights her heavy limbs and eyelids, and makes her way to her sister's side.

The bed creaks when she sits on it. Akemi is asleep, and the shadows under her eyes looks horrible. Unlike her, Akemi never bothered to keep a healthy sleeping schedule, and never slept much nomatter schoolday or not. So it's rare to see her asleep so early, but Kōki has a feeling that it won't last.

So she waits, and watches as her sister begins to stir, Akemi always knows when she has a nightmare, and whenever she wakes up from one, she'd always be right there, a warm mug of cinnamon Coco sitting in her hand, and silent. She never says anything, and would silently tuck her in and wouldn't leave until she is asleep again. Then the next morning she'd act like nothing's happened and tease her endlessly. Kōki'd never admit it, but you really can't find a better sister than her.

Yet when Akemi sobs her heart out in the middle of the night, Kōki sleeps. And even if she hears, she turns on her bed and covers her head with the covers, wincing but never acting.

Akemi is usually called the more empathetic of the two, but Kōki can still observe, she can still deduce. And she'd observed that the shadows under Akemi's eyes are getting darker, and that she's been drinking more coffee than usual. She'd deduced that Akemi is losing sleep, and despite the obvious reasons, she'd like to be there for her sister.

Well, not without testing her mercilessly afterwards, of course. Kōki bites her lip, feeling embarrassment rising in her. On the bed her sister begin to stirr, as if dreaming. But Kōki felf her heart twist as she looks back because she knows—

Akemi never get dreams, only nightmares.

* * *

Sometimes, when the nights are cold, Akemi finds herself in familiar places.

And tonight, she stood at a school rooftop, her lunch box firmly in hand as she watched Hibiki fall.

She didn't say anything. Not even a word, she couldn't. Her throat seemed to be straining from her cries and her muscles seemed to ache, trying to move, but outwardly she is soundless, motionless.

She blinks away the tears, and suddenly, she is no longer at a rooftop but instead on stairs. She is small again. It's dark and cold and there was nothing she could do but scream as invisible hands grasps at his throat, cutting off her air until her voice dims and vision turns black.

Then she's back in the basement again. The echoing sounds of dripping blood and bone chilling cold were too familiar to be anything else. She wants to thrash and stand up, she wants to stand her ground and walk out to find mother, but her once again tiny body wouldn't allow her.

Her eyelids feels so heavy. She didn't hold on and closed them instead.

She opens them again in the backyard of Hōhana Primary School, and watches silently, quietly as her hands pulse with golden power, as the elder boy before her taunted her, teased her with a haughty look on his face, as he sneered down at her and pushed her down onto her back like he always do. Unlike Kai-Chan, the look on his face isn't very nice, and his laughs are just as unplesant.

His words scrape like knives in her ears, his fist hits her and it hurts, it hurts. She isn't quirkless, not anymore. So why is he doing this? Stop it!

The anger rose as they did back then, and all thoughts shatter into a scream. Her mind was white with anger and for a moment it's all she know. She is blind as her body crackled with her quirk, as her body moved without thinking and there vision fades out. And when it returned, the backyard was nothing but red.

She wakes so abruptly she thought she'd been slapped. Eyes wide and panting for air when there'd been no need for the excess oxygen. Usually this means stumbling to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet bowl then spending the rest of the night typing, writing, or sketching, generally writing a ton of angsty stories and drawing away all her emotions.

But tonight the bed creaks when she didn't move, and the arm light flickers on without her touching. There sitting by her side is Kōki, quietly watching her with Smudge leaning up against her side like a little lion. The look on her face is awkward, and her fingers are twitching like they do when she is nervous and feeling the need to wring her hands together.

Instead she reaches out to the bed-side-table, hands her a steaming mug of tea, and turns away with her usual deadpan look. But Akemi could tell by her pursed lips that she is trying to just trying to school her expression. Akemi can always tell.

She holds the teacup up, breathing in the soothing steam and smiles as her sister awkwardly pats her on the back, mutters a 'see you next morning' and stands up then fled the room. She watched as the door slowly closed, leaving her on her bed with a cat purring like a plane engine next to her and a warm, steaming cup of lavender and chamomile tea with honey in hand.

She remembers her favourite tea.

Akemi smiles softly. Standing up she set the cup on her desk, and walks to the balcony of her suite. Swinging the curtains aside she stood there, simply staring out the glass before she turned around and got to work.

Hours later the clock blinked with the numbers 03:24, and Akemi's eyelids feels heavy. But with no desire to sleep she pulls out another empty ring binder, fills it with paper, changes out the empty ink refill and moved to write again.

But her pen pauses just above the paper, she is tired, and her body is screaming for her to sleep. She rubs at her eyes and sighs, dropping her pen to turn and look at the bed behind her.

The covers are warm, the bed is soft and comfortable and inviting, but the mere thought of sleeping, of going back there sickens her and Akemi turns away. She doesn't want to sleep, she is so so tired but she doesn't want to sleep.

So she stands, grabs her empty cup and walks to the little cupboard in the corner, grabs the jar of grinned coffee beans and quietly waits as the machine gets to work. Minutes later saw her walking back to the table with a fresh cup of coffee in hand, and she picks up her pen to get to work again.

She doesn't want to sleep. The coffee helped and her mind is slowly clearing as Akemi carefully used her quirk to keep herself energized, the tiredness fades into the background and it's easy to listen when her mind is whispering.

Then don't.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Ooh god, this is one dark chapter.**

**I've had this idea for a long time, and had it planned for a long time. I'll leave you guys to figure out what exactly the dream was implying, but I think it's pretty obvious... Please don't hunt me down and kill me!**

**I mean, there has to be some sort of blackmail Geikyo is holding over Akemi, right? I know this is a little dark, but hey, I looooove angst. As I was planning this out I was like: Wouldn't this make Akemi a little Mary-Sue-ish? Then I listed out a full list of stuff Akemi is supposedly good at, and the stuff she sucks at, made some adjustments, and passed this plot.**

**A little warning though, while this story started off goofy and funny, I am the kind of writer to show the darkest sides of humanity or whatever, meaning there's going to be a lot of dark thought, teenage problems, PTSD, insomnia, depression, and things like that involved. So... *Checks the current very dark chapter I'm writing* *That is chapter 164 by the way.* *Now I'm no longer stuck I am so tempted to post all of them at once but I still need to double check everything.* Yeah. Since Kamino's just after the summer camp, brace yourselves.**

**Onto the comment replies!**

**To darkpaladin89: Akemi: *****sulks***


	148. Chapter 141: Regrets

Ueno Reiki is a busy woman. She is one of the youngest directors of Ueno Private, and that means working a lot harder to gain acknowledgment and acceptance. This limited her time with her family, but she don't regret spending so much time on something she loves.

Her Hibiki is amazing, kind and gentle, so willing, so smart. She isn't Suzumi, who is born talented and bright, heir to a global financial empire, has numerous collaboration requests rolling in and no worry for her family's financial situation.

Reiki is merely the bastard child born sickly and mediocre in a disgraced family, no one outstanding and with a quirk that doesn't boost herself by any means. She had to work her way up, up, up. She has to proof herself to Japan that she is not her predecessors, she is unlike her parents, and wipe away what her family did.

And though so many time and moments were lost and that was unfortunate, no. Reiki don't regret working as hard as she did.

Her headband had been her support during her darkest time, nearly disowned and kicked out in the streets, working multiple jobs and studying so hard she'd pass out. He is rough around the edges but caring in his own gruff way, and though they'd drifted apart through the past decade, Reiki didn't give up on him.

Someday she'd be recognized, someday Kenjirō no longer have to worry about Kotarō-kun's university fees, or the rent, or the tax. Someday she can head home in time for dinner everynight, and someday they can play UNO together on weekends and laugh. But for now, one week is all she can do.

She steps out of the elevator, tucking her hair behind her ear when she walks down the hallway, a small, albeit late, surprise visit, that's all it was. It's the least she can do after what happened to Hibiki.

The apartment was noisy, and Reiki smiles, Hibiki always did love yelling and running around the house, and her antics are relaxing and fun to watch. She doesn't knock, and opens the door.

"Tadaima, Hibiki, Kenji-"

She freezes, and screams.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Yeah! Die, Kenjirō, Die! I've wanted to post this chapter for soooo long. I totally wasn't crackling when I wrote it though (I totally was)!**

**However, onto more serious topics. Just yesterday, there was over 60 new confirmed cases of coronavirus in the city I live in. It's highly likely that an outbreak might happen. I can tell you that I'm alright, but I can't be sure of anything yet. Best wishes to everyone out there, and stay safe.**

**Now, onto the comments!**

**To you don't knowme: *sniffles* thank you so much for that compliment! It made my day, and of course I can do a chapter like that, I've been itching to put in some Smudge chapters and that, my friend, is an exellent suggestion. **

**As for your question of how to write, well, I am no professional, and there are no short cut to instantly improve your writing skills, but there are some things I typically do while creating a story which might help. Normally I'd PM the person who asks, but since you have been using a guest account on FFN, I'll just put it here.**

**There are several major things that makes up a story, but I'll just cover three here (you can PM me if you have any questions, I don't mind!), which are the characters, the plot, and the writing. (My grammar and spelling sucks since English isn't my mother tongue)**

**Now let's start with characters. For me, creating a convincing character is vital. As the title of this fic 'Sonder' says, everyone is just as unique and complicated as you are. And creating a character is creating a person, which is every bit as complicated and vivid as you are, and every part of that matters. So when I create a character, I try to make them as vivid, as detailed, and as complicated as possible. Even characters that don't appear much. I try to map out their thoughts, their personality and history before actually writing about them. For example, I planned out Akemi's whole background, her hobbies, her interests, and a lot of her childhood before actually moving on to write this story. (I'm not about to spoil anything here so I won't actually say what I mapped out yet)**

**Moving onto the plot! The plot of a story is obviously very important, and usually I like to map it out. Create a timeline, a situation, and try to think in the character's mindset: If a person with such a mindset and personality was put into this very detailed situation, what would they do? And how would that affect the other character with this mindset? Try to weave things out, and I just love foreshadowing: repeated phrases and words to describe plot line is something that I always try to do! Don't simply put in one conflict in the story, multiple lines, multiple problems and situations are perfectly fine. Drop in hits and stuff, small, sometimes unassuming lines and descriptions which later links up to something much bigger. For example I didn't put Ueno Private in Hosu by random, that was planned from the very start. In some of my original works, I even map out the entire world and it's cities so things makes sense. Details are important!**

**Writing. Now this part is tricky— to improve your writing and style there are many different ways, but for me, I do analysis. I read through well written text, analyse their style and see what they did in the paragraph to build up the feels. The pace, tone and atmosphere is very important. Set the scene but keep things brief. Subtlety is something that I'm still trying very hard to master. Try not to tell the readers the character's emotions directly, describe what's going on around them, and their physical reaction. Don't tell people that he's scared, tell them there is bile in his throat and that his breath is quickening. Don't tell them that she's sad, tell them that something is burning behind her eyes and her throat is closing up. It'll sound better. You don't need a lot of descriptions to make the feels hit, and that is something that I'm still learning. TwT**

**Since I'm still learning how to write better myself, that's about all the tips I can give you, if you are looking for materials to analyse I can tell you that I am currently breaking down the style of Yesterday Upon the Stair, a BnHA fanfiction on Ao3 (That fic is amazing, I read it over 10 times and still cries every time I think about what happened in it. PitViper is amazing), but most important thing is practice. I write daily! Every single day, I'd write something. Even if I have a writer's block and have no idea what kind of story I want to write, I'll just pull up some old text or stories I've written and try to rewrite them, then compare the two pieces of texts. Writing scenes and snippets are also quite fun, so you can try them out! (This reply is getting so long omg) Becoming good at writing is not a short process. I started off absolutely horrible, and I still cringe at those things I wrote when I'm twelve. But just keep practicing, and you might surprise yourself! So Keep Practicing!**


	149. Chapter 142: Difference

Akemi came as soon as she could. It's a Sunday today and that was lucky, and even if it's a school day, she would've ditched it. And right now she is panting out of breath in front of the Hosu police department, eyes darting around frantically.

Hibiki's dad had been arrested. Caught red handed in the act of smashing wine bottles on his daughter's head, and is currently in custody.

Hibiki'd called her as soon as she's done giving her own statement, and Akemi came rushing. It's still early, the streets are still kind of wreaked from the whole Nomu incident, and Akemi immediately rushed into the lobby of the station, not caring if she bumped into people.

Where is she she needs me Hibiki needs me right now where-where-where-

There!

Towards the corner of the large room stood Reiki-san, hand clasped over her mouth with choked sniffles and a hunched back and a phone to her ear. Where Reiki-san is means there's Hibiki, and Hibiki needs her right now.

Reiki-san's trembling voice reaches her before hers reaches the woman. And though no words were heard the roaring panic in her ebbs slightly with her slowing footsteps. Akemi watches as Reiki-san sniffles and speaks between small gasps of air, Akemi sees.

She isn't like her father. Her father observes, calculates, analyses and takes. Akemi observes, calculates, analyses, and gives. Kimura Geikyō sees what he does and takes the advantage, Akemi sees the exact same thing and tries to help. They are different. She reassures herself. They are different.

So she tries to help.

"-I-I didn't know, Suzu, God I don't know." Her trembling voice reaches her in the form of words."I don't know, how long has this been going on? How could I've not noticed? Hibiki- She's my daughter for God's sake—"

Akemi doesn speak. Silently she approaches, close enough to offer help when Reiki-san will need it but far enough to give her space as she murmurs and sniffles into her phone. Akemi listens, analysis, and leaves.

When she returns in her hands were two paper cups of warm water, one for Reiki-san, and another for Hibiki, who exits from a hallway moments after her return.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's gonna be fine. She's going to be fine now. She'd been saved. And now her friends've got her back, and she's in good hands.**

**no comments today, so... TwT**


	150. Chapter 143: Lucky

Hitoshi was lucky to have parents like his.

He knows of kids who were abandoned and neglected for their quirks, and sometimes, despite the ever present bitterness that he feels he is glad that he has parents as accepting as his. Supportive and kind and though they don't truly understand his situation they try their best to do so. And for that, Hitoshi is secretly very, very grateful.

He sighs as he scratches his cat's chin lightly, the tabby-tortoiseshell is currently slumped across his lap like a bagal and he couldn't help but smile, the morning news is playing in the background, his mother is currently working away in the kitchen and his father is watching the news. Chubby purrs and nudges his hand, leaning into his touch before hopping off his lap and strolling away to find his dad.

"Hitoshi?" He looked up, his father is now staring at the screen with a dark look on his face, "you should see this."

He walks over towards the TV, the news plays, and his breath catch.

* * *

Hibiki is glad.

She is glad that the man is arrested, she is glad that she no longer has to look over her shoulder everyday after school, she is glad she no longer has to delete her search history every day before she reaches home and she is glad she don't have to wipe her blood from her bedroom floor anymore.

And right now, as she was quietly watching Akemi work on her novels from over her shoulder in her room in Ueno Private, she feel constant, satisfied, and safe.

Safe.

How long has it been since she last felt safe? She was always looking over her shoulder, always afraid, no matter how good a joke is or how comforting the place around her is, Hibiki had always had this tiny little underlying tingle of fear, fear that she was never able to shut away, fear that appears every time she blinks, fear that she can never kill.

But now? Leaning against the spinny chair as Akemi continued to write in that gibberish of a language of hers, Hibiki feels safe. It's a warm, strange, foreign feeling, comfortable and nice. She sighs as she reaches out and pointed out something in the plot line that seemed new to her, and Akemi explained in detail.

"Wait wait wait, so you just up and decided that you're gonna have three endings?" Hibiki blinks, turning to Akemi, who shrugged.

"Well, I can always blame it on the multiverse. But all three are good ones, The one where she got kidnapped, well that's just plain angst material and a bunch of romance," Akemi shrugs, "As for that second one where she died—"

"That one's the worst, it's so sad." Hibiki sighs, "Her sister did it, right? 'Cause she was cursed to get killed by the ones she love?"

"Yeah... And that's kinda my favorite." Hibiki gives her a mildly betrayed look, but wasn't all that surprised. Akemi loves writing angst. She was about to retort when her phone buzzes on the table, cutting her off.

It's Shin-Chan.

She glanced at Akemi, who shrugged and turned back to typing, and Hibiki picks up the call.

"Shin-chan?" Her tone was hesatant.

"Hibiki."

Hibiki jolted. She's been bugging him to call her by her first name for ages (She is not as sensitive about it as Akemi is, since her father took her mother's last name), but to have him call her by her name so suddenly was still surprising, and his tone...

"Shin-chan, what's..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The question came harsh and swift, and Hibiki flinches. Both her and Akemi trusts each other, so she was fine with it when Akemi told Izu and Todo about her, and thus, Akemi was fine when Hibiki told Shin-chan. But...

Hibiki never really told Shin-chan about herself, she told him she don't like her father, and that he isn't fond of her, she never... she never...

Her mouth opened, for an excuse, a lie? She don't know. She's not Akemi, who can smile in the face of a panic attack and come up with stories within a split second.

She don't speak. She can feel Akemi's steady gaze on her, a silent comfort, and so she spoke.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet.

From the other side of the call, he seems to falter.

"Don't be." He says, solemn. "Don't be. I shouldn't ve snapped, Hibiki. You're not the one who should be sorry." He pauses, "Are you... Are you OK, though? Are you at least alright?"

Hibiki smiles.

"Yeah," She replies, a little surprised at how genuine it is, "It's over, and I think... Now I really am alright."

She looks away and her gaze falls on Akemi, and her smile falls a little.

It's not over.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya**** Izuku: 2**

**Iida**** Tenya: 3**

**Seiba**** Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno**** Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou**** Katsuki: 3**

**Iida**** Tensei: 1**

**Others**** (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya**** Izuku: 0**

**Iida**** Tenya: 4**

**Seiba**** Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura**** Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou**** Hitoshi: 6**

**Others**** (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Shinsou and Hibiki being buddies. I really should write more about their friendship instead of just picturing it Haha. Plus Akemi being secretly super dark and angsty is totally coming true.**

**Onto**** the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 147): Akemi: *pets and snuggles Marmy until Smudge is jealous***

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 148): Eh, I hinted that Kenjirō is Hibiki's dad, I guess that's too vague?**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 149): Yep! Bastard's gone! Should be gone from the begining but better late than never! Geikyō, YOU ARE NEXT. And as someone who had attempted similar things myself, I have you are getting better! Friends and a hobby really helps.**


	151. Chapter 144: Talk?

The day after Ueno Kenjirō was arrested, Hibiki didn't go to school. And 1A had a rather rare quiet, calm morning that didn't have Hibiki crashing in through the door. And despite Hibiki insisting that she'll will be fine back when her, Tenya and Hiroi visited, Akemi couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Hibiki've been freed. Her mother walked right in as her father slammed a wine bottle on her head and he is now arrested and locked away until trial, and since Hibiki had offered up every last piece of evidence she could, he's going away for a long time. Plus, mum dicided to sic the Hayashi Company's best lawyer on the case, Ueno Kenjirō will never be able to touch Hibiki ever again.

But herself?

As she made her way towards the training area Akemi mused over her choices. Kimura Geikyō is a powerful man. He isn't like Hibiki's father, he is manipulative, devious and has a whole team of lawyers to back him up. He lies so smoothly with such believable stories that he can convince you that the sun rises from the west. Charming, manipulative, influential and charismatic. That's what Akemi is up against.

And while she has inherited those talents, Akemi doesn't use them. And who is she up against this man? Who will believe her, is there anyone with the power to help her that'll believe her over him?

There is, a little voice in the back of her head whispers, there is.

Akemi shakes the thought away as she stopped at the starting point for today's practice, adjusting the harness of her new costume. She has to focus.

Izuku did well in his turn, he has successfully managed to use One for All normally without her help and she is proud of that. She looked around the maze of pipes and towers, then took a deep breath.

They are going to expect her to use her old skills and dash past this exercise with overcharge or something like that, but Akemi is one to break expectations, and that's exactly what she's going to do.

Well... Falling is a lot faster than running, right? So stretching her fingers and readying a slight amount of energy, she pointed towards Toshinori-san with gun fingers, and smirked.

"Ready— Start!"

She fired it off. She can feel the gravity around her shift, and then she is falling.

horizontally, if she might add.

She had made sure that this energy affects her only, so it didn't take much effort to dodge the others and the pipes, a little push and alteration of kinetic energy was all that it took. She grinned cheekily as she fell past a wide-eyed Kaminari, and waved as she slid down one of the diagonal roofs, right past a gaping Sato and scowling Bakugou. As she reached Toshinori-san, she shifted the energy, and landed gently with a nice curve towards the ground.

"What the FUCK, Golden Eyes?!" Akemi laughed as Bakugou landed behind her, eye twitching, "What the fuck did you do?!"

She dodged to the side as the angry teen made an attempt to grab her, and blew a raspberry. "Well you can't run faster than I can fall, right?" She grinned, then threw her arms in the air and cheered. "Man, Gravitational energy is the best!"

After a brief review, Toshinori-San dismissed them, but as Akemi was about to leave, a hand stopped her.

"Young Akemi," Akemi turned slightly, Toshinori-San is glancing at her, his eyes conflicted as if hating to talk to her right now, "...Meet me and Midoriya after school in the usual place."

She nodded slowly, and tuned away.

"Okay... And Toshinori-san?" She calls, smiling but struggling within," I need to talk to you as well."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Alright, some more serious chapters coming up, don't kill me but it might get a little angsty. It's only this and the next though so it's not long before things get goofy again, then... angsty exams... and there's gonna be a lot of fun chapters before I get to the mall incident and afterwards, well, yeah. TvT.**

**Onto the comment! (Since there's only one)**

**To darkpaladin89: KITTIES! I'm gonna do a cat cafe chapter later. And Of course Shinsou needs to know! They're friends! And Geikyo will need a ticket to an alternate universe instead if he need to escape justice, *Evil grin* He is dead. And Smudge is so getting a buddy after I see this. Good to know you're better though!**


	152. Chapter 145: Lies

The knock came as he expected it to.

His two students step in. Young Akemi was still smiling when she slipped into the teacher's lounge, clipboard in hand but uncertainty in her eyes. Young Midoriya was right behind her, skittish and his hands fidgeting as he always do when nervous.

"Come. Take a seat." Finally, after a moment, he spoke. The two slipped into the seats across the table. Young Akemi would usually take the place on the couch next to him, but today as soon as she'd set eyes on him, she simply sat beside young Midoriya, her cheerful smile fading into a more neutral one.

Toshinori crossed his fingers before him, fighting the urge to wring his hands. Young Akemi set down her clipboard and walked over to where the kettle is, and came back with three steaming mugs of tea, gently setting them down on the table without talking. It's one of the most useful things that Akemi is good at, she always knows what you need even if you don't tell her. Reading the room, she calls it.

He took a sip of the tea (pleasantly surprised at the taste of honey in it), and sighed, this could very possibly be a deal breaker, and after looking back into his past, he somewhat regret pulling the two of them into this mess. Young Akemi has a powerful quirk and strong empathy, and Young Midoriya is compassionate and stubborn to a fault.

They are strong, and Toshinori trusts them, but they also young, and he regret putting this on them, turning them into a target. He thinks back into his past and his old sidekick, and looking at the two before him he wanted nothing more than to shut them out and hide them away from All for One, but in the same time he knew he couldn't have chose anyone better as a successor, and Young Akemi had been nothing but a great help and support; no matter in training, or emotionally.

So he tells them.

The past is painful to speak of, and the room was silent when he slowly began. Starting the conversation with Stain ingesting young Izuku's blood, hoping to ease into the topic with a little history lesson.

"When quirks first appeared, people were scared." He began, "The old laws didn't make sense anymore, and the definition of 'human' was beginning to change... The society was a mess— you could almost say it's crumbling."

"Humans fear what they don't understand." Young Akemi said gently, "A foolish and irrational fear. Approaching new things with caution is needed, but fear..." She shakes her head, "well that's just how messed up and stupid humans are."

"I heard that Interstellar travels would've been made true if not for quirks." Young Midoriya commented, "it really messed up the society back then, didn't it?"

"It was." Toshinori agreed, grimly, "and in this chaos, a man found his opportunity to rise, and he did."

"The 'Taker'?"

Toshinori blinks, and looks up to meet Young Akemi's eyes, she seemed a little surprised, "I... I used the person who steals quirks as base for one of my webcomics' character." She explained, wincing, "in the books they just briefly mention them as someone who can take quirks, but it still caught my eye. They didn't have a name for him, so I just call him 'The Taker'."

" A 'Taker' is right." Toshinori looks away, "He takes others' quirks, and with they he takes power and control over them... But it's not all he could do."

Across him, Young Akemi's face pales. "...No."

"He can also give quirks." Toshinori's face was grim when he spoke, "Sometimes, the quirks merge and evolves, but sometimes when too many quirks were given to one vessel... As we both know, a body will not be able to stand the strain of so much energy..."

"If the vessel don't self destruct it'll... It'll burn away it's energy to keep surviving." The girl chokes out, "The Nomus, their energy signature, their soul—" She turns a little green, "It's... That was a person..." She falls silent, eyes full of the horrors she must've seen from the Nomus.

Toshinori watches the girl with sad eyes, as she turned away to steady herself. He gives her time, he might be dense most of the time, but he can at least try.

The girl calms down soon, white-knuckled fingers gripping the hem of her skirt, he gives her another second, before slowly, and hesitantly continued.

"He calls himself All for One." He said softly. "And despite being powerful, his family was not. I don't know about his parents, but..."

"He had a quirkless brother, didn't he?," Young Akemi spoke softly, "That's the most I could find out about his background..."

Toshinori nods, Akemi's ability in research really isn't something to be underestimated. "His brother was small, and sickly. But he was firmly against All for One's actions. At some point, All for One forced a quirk upon his brother— A stockpiling quirk, for what reason, though, is unknown."

"Stock...piling?" Young Midoriya murmured, making the connection as Young Akemi went rigid, eyes wide and staring at the space between the floor and her eyes.

"Yes." Toshinori nods, "The little brother was thought to be quirkless, but in truth, he has a quirk— one that is useless on it's own: The power to pass on a quirk."

"It... they merged, didn't it?" Young Akemi said, softly, "Stockpiling quirks don't have much energy when there wasn't anything stored... And to pass on a quirk doesn't really sound energy based." She stares at him, "That's... That's One for All, isn't it?"

He didn't need to answer.

* * *

Akemi knows.

The moment he told them the name of the 'Taker', She knew. One for All, All for One. She is a novelist, and though most people call her empathetic, that's not quite right. Akemi don't actually feel what those around her feels, she is simply observant, and she just acts upon it. Reading body language has became easy for her after years of avoiding her father's bad mood, and her father is excellent at hiding those.

So simply reading Toshinori-san's body language she'd know, that the man is still alive. His slumped shoulders tells her that he doesn't want to tell them something, something heavy and personal by the look in his eyes, and from the story she already know where this all is going. So she stays silent, as Toshinori-San continued to speak, simply observing, breaking down, analyzing, deducing.

She watches when Izuku tells Toshinori-san that he feels like he can do anything with him there for him. Observing, watching, seeing.

Hiding, lying. It's all became so natural she don't even need to think about it anymore. Lying without blinking like him—

It disgusts her.

When Izuku left, she told him she wanted to stay around, avoide home. He smiled sadly and left on his own.

Lying without blinking.

She turns around and slips back into the lounge. The door closing with a click behind her.

"Young Akemi," Toshinori-san bites his lip, "I recall you said you wanted to talk to me?"

Akemi lifts her head, and opens her mouth to speak. Years of abuse, pain and suffering comes to mind, she can almost see the hope of freedom...

Then the knife was back. Invisible and digging into her throat as stood there, tounge locked in place and a familiar whisper and a video footage comes to mind.

_You know what's at stake._

The words catch. She can feel it as another lie crawls it's way up her throat, natural, her expression schooled and nutral, natural, smooth and smiling without practice.

She lies without blinking.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Aaaand she doesn't say anything again. DAMMIT AKEMI SAY SOMETHING! TRICK YPUR DAD OR SOMETHING JUST DO SOMETHING!**

**No Comments today... TwT**


	153. Chapter 146: Teams

Denki considers himself to be a fairly athletic person. Eversince young, he's been the one to run around the neighborhood looking for spaces for him to run around, play badminton with his friends, this and that. He was even in a few sports club at school, football, track and field, basketball. He even joined a swimming club, though they banned him later on, and that's understandable.

But that isn't the issue.

The issue was: he wasn't good enough.

Not that he is not good, he runs faster than average, he's okay with the ball, and he can shoot a killer three pointer.

No matter where he went, there's always someone better. Always someone that outshone him, and he ends in forgotten, and left to the side. And no matter how much he told himself to deal with it, he usually ends up feeling dejected, and in the end, leaves.

Not that it mattered to the team. No.

But he can't help feeling attracted to the thought of being in a team, a team where he matters, where he can feel needed. He thought it'd get better in UA, and true, his classmates let him become a part of things, they acknowledge him. But when looking at them he couldn't help but feel lacking, and that he isn't actually... Well, needed.

Kimura could've won that exercise by herself. Yaoyorozu and Jiro could've gotten away if he hadn't turned into a hostage. And he on his own? He couldn't do a thing.

But that doesn't make him any less active as he was. He still goes on walks around the neighborhood, he puts on his old sneakers to the local court and practices, he still head to the swimming pool every now and then.

He'd done the same today. It's a weekend, the exams are drawing near and it's all stressing him out, so he grabbed his sneakers and basketball, then jogged all the way to the local court, slowing into a walk when he neared the part that it's situated in.

Before he even reached the court, he could already hear the familiar sound of a game in section, he perks a little, sometimes when there are someone at the court they'd let him join. Denki picks up his courage and jogs closer, turning the corner to see whether he can join in a mini game of sorts.

He falters.

There are five person already there on the court, three either standing or sitting at the sidelines, two currently engaged in an intense game of one-on-one. The first guy is someone about his height and currently in possession of the ball, the other is a teen with dreadlocks, over two meters tall, guarding him. One of the girls that stood on the sidelines has a mullet in a ponytail and a clipboard in her hand and is impatiently tapping on it with a pen, the other was watching quietly with crossed arms. Finally there was a guy in a wolftail stretching to the side.

Well, he could always watch.

The shorter one was dribbling rather quickly, and with a quick fake to the left, spun around to the right and was about to score with a layup when the other slapped the ball away, grabbing it and whisking it away. He tried to get in a jump shoot but missed, and the game continued in a similar fashion. Denki eventually walked into the court, sitting down in one of the benches in the corner. Those two are good, he could tell. Their movements are swift and had power, and even if he isn't that good at playing, he could see that.

"Stop."

Denki blinked. The girl with the mullet raised a hand to rub at her temple. " First, Hamano, your jumshoots haven't improved. The release took too long, your aim was completely off, and your form was sloppy." The tall guy, who he assumed is Hamano, snorted. And the silver tips of the mullet girl's ponytail bristled like thorns. " And Yoshihide, your guarding has gotten better, but you're still hesitant. You need to gain speed if you want to get past someone bigger than you. Plus, that fake was horrible."

Hamano mumbled something under his breath which Denki couldn't catch, and the mullet girl threw her clipboard, nailing the teen in the forehead.

The two then proceed to argue, and Denki was about to leave and come back later when the court isn't occupied when someone called out to him.

" Yo, Kaminari Denki, right?"

He blinked, and turned around to see the wolf tail guy staring at him.

"Uhh..." there was a moment of confusion. How did he...?

"saw you from the sports festivals." He explained before extending a hand. "Yūkawa Kashiwa."

He took the hand dumbly and shook it before he registered what he was doing. Yūkawa however simply turned back to the his friends, where the other girl has stepped in, "So Hamano got Cap angry now..."

"Cap?" He asked, a little confused by the words. But as Yūkawa glanced at him, he quickly added. "I mean, are you guys a team or something?"

Yūkawa stared at him, then he began chuckling.

Denki blinked as the guy snorted out a laugh, seemingly finding the idea of them being a team funny. He frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry." He scratches the back of his head, "I'm so used to people who comes by recognizing us that I forgot-" he grinned, "Yeah, we're a team alright. Street team. We're the Elements."

It took a while for his brain to catch up with the words.

"Wait, the Elements?!" He whirled around and stared at the teen with a new light, "You mean that street team? So wait... You're 'Kashi'?" He looked over at the other four again, where Hamano- who is probably 'Teru' is doing push-ups as the captain, 'Kō', glared down at him. "Didn't you guys just win the street match last week?"

"Well, yeah," Yūkawa shrugged, "So Cap decided it's a good time to pick out our individual mistakes, and polish Sato better, he's got potential in nearly every field, but he need training. Plus, Hiro won't have as much time as he did to play with us anymore, so..."

"Oh." Denki faltered, he heard 'Hiro' is the sharp shooter of the team, and he really wanted to get some pointers from him. "Why?"

Yūkawa gave him a strange look, like he asked a question he should know the answer to. "School, of course."

"Oh." He looked back towards the girl with the bristling wire hair, who he is sure is 'Hika'. 'Sato' is currently chilling at the side, sitting in the corner with a can of energy drink.

"Hey, you wanna join?"

"Huh?"

Yūkawa glanced at him, "You're holding a basketball. You clearly came here to play. When Hiro is here we usually play three on three, but now we're a person down. So... do you mind joining?"

Denki blinked once. Twice, then he felt a grin split across his face.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**The team goes by the first two characters of their first names. For example, Kōki in Japanese is 'こうき' so taking the first two characters are 'こう', Kō. And now Kōki and her team are friends with Kaminari, they're bound to make more appearances! Everyone gets screen time, YEAH! No one deserves to get ignored, and Kōki is definitely playing a more important role in the future, I just got an idea after watching Kimetsu no Yaiba yesterday night and it's not going away and I am so doing this. That anime is perfect for combat reference *squeals* Nezuko-Chan is so cute I kept imagining Eri-Chan cosplaying as her!!!**

**Enough squealing, ONTO THE COMMENTS!**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 151): Yeeep. Insomnia sucks. I barely get over four hours of sleep daily. Poor Akemi.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 152): No worries the cat will get out of the bag sooner or later before anyone dies!!!**

**To Ree.Human: Without explainations for now, maybe, I love character development and stories where there are no villains and no heroes! But don't get me wrong Geikyo is still a huge jerk! Good to hear that you like Akemi, she is so quirky and nice and I love her too!**

**Up next, Midterms and Akemi's crazy English!**


	154. Chapter 147: Latin

Flash back to the midterms...

"And the exams will begin... Now."

Akemi flipped her paper over, picked up her trustly muni pen and looked down on the first question.

Fixed phrases.

Her excitement fell flat.

Needless to say, she was through half the paper within the first fifteen minutes, and is now looking at the last part— writing.

'With the pictures provided, please write a story no less than 500 words.'

She grins.

No less than 500 words?

Well, she looked at the clock in the corner, she still has two whole hours.

Welllll...

I'll give you more than 500, alright.

* * *

Five minutes later...

Hisashi is tired.

Not only that he has to keep an eye out to prevent students from cheating (Not that he thinks any of them will), he has to stay quiet. And watching over an exam is so boring that now about fourty five minutes into the exam he is ready to fall asleep... when a hand rose in the air.

He blinked, and the hand waved impatiently. A few students glanced back to the owner curiously, and he stood up.

"Yes, Kimura?"

"Sir may I have another paper?" She paused, "I don't have enough room to fit in the story."

He blinked, and had to suppress a chuckle as Kaminari seemingly chocked on air, and Ashido dropped her pen.

As he gave Kimura the said paper, the girl winked at him and mouthed:

'Expect me to ask for another.'

* * *

Akemi was absolutely thrilled.

She scored first in the entire year for English for the midterms!

Not that it's much of a surprise, of course, but there's this American girl called Poni from 1B and she is so happy that she scored high enough. Though she only goth ninth place overall in the class, but that's alright! (A/N: I'd only just realized that's the same score as Mineta and It's not intentional...)

She used to be dead last!

Usually for lunch she'd eat in the classroom with Hibiki, but today is an exception and she is currently sitting next to Izuku, sharing her lunch with Hibiki. The two of them don't really have a big appetite, and most of the time, ends up wasteing food, so they usually just share the same lunch. Plus, she has no idea how Kōki makes those bento but they are delicious.

"So, Akemi-Chan, Akemi-Chan, how did you do in the midterms?" Akemi looked up towards Ochako-Chan, "I heard you did pretty well!"

"I failed Maths, Classical Japanese, and Japanese History!" Her tone was absolutely shameless, and from next to Izuku Tenya sighed. "I did pretty well World History and Science though, and for English..." she grinned, "You can probably guess."

"Really, Akemi-Chan... Your English is brutal!" Ochako-Chan whined, "Teach me your ways!"

Across her, Hibiki sighed.

"Uraraka-chan, If you ask Akemi to teach you English..." she shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong with the way I teach English!" Akemi restarted, "Now, Ochako-Chan, if you want to become better at one language, you have to understand it's origins!" She pulled her kindle out and pulls up the Latin dictionary, "So you need to learn Latin first!"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**This is exactly how ridiculously good Akemi's English is. Of course, if they asked for less than 500 words she'll give them exactly 500 words, just to spite them. She also willingly studies Latin, and does word analysis.**

**Onto the comments!!**

**To Kyross: Very Kawaii indeed! This fic is already angsty enough we need some more fluff!**

**Up next, Smudge takes a shower, and Kōki's karate is scary.**


	155. Chapter 148: Shower

Twelve minutes after Kimura Geikyō' departure for work, such an incident occurs.

"Get back here Smudge your fur is filthy!"

A loud crash and hiss sounded throughout the entire house. And from the garden, Kōki, who was practicing her karate against a tree (which is currently splintered and creaking dangerously), aims a flat stare at the large, modern mansion.

There was several more loud noises which sounds suspiciously like glass breaking and doors banging, and several loud screeches and sounds of angry, large cats.

Doge yaps from his perch on a fountain near by, and the girl and her pet shares a look.

'better stay out of it.'

In her room, Akemi pats the head of a very grumpy-looking Smudge, whose body was dripping wet, coat sticking to his body with a mane of dry fur fluffing out.

"Smudge, you look like a lion!"

Kōki ignores the screech and yowl that came from Akemi's room, and with a final kick, demolished the third tree in the garden today.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Sorry too busy crying over Kimetsu no Yaiba's OST 'Nezuko', I keep imagining that scene where Nezuko is biting Tanjiro's hatchet's handle and crying, sorry, I can't type properly jkgdfbzjkucjhh *Sniffs violently* I'm regretting so hard not watching it months ago when my friends recommended it. NEZUKOOOOO!!!! *voice cracks***

**Brb gonna go read the manga.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 153): Yep, Happy Denki-Kun and happy everyone! (He don't seems to have realized Kōki is Akemi lill' sis. *Crackles*)**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 154): Oops. I always thought it was based of Latin, since there's so many english words that spells similar, like crystal, or many of those medical terms, ext... Guess I need to do more research!**


	156. Chapter 149: Shinanigans

The exams are coming soon, and Akemi have decided to form a Study Group for the eight of them— Izuku himself, Akemi and the rest of the Soumei quartet, Uraraka-San, Todoroki-kun and Shinsou-kun. With Iida-kun and him in charge of Mathemetics, Todoroki-kun with Japanese, Hibiki-San with Science, and obviously, Akemi with English.

And since today is a Saturday, Akemi had invited them all to a library in central Tokyo for the first day of their study group— And the first subject they decided to start with, was English.

"No no no! Split this up! There is no direct translation for it! Just cut it up into prefixes and suffixes," Izuku feels like his head is about to explode with the new information. Personally he thinks he has a pretty good grip on the language, but Akemi seriously have him beat. How can she just go with instincts?! She slams a hand on the table (suspicious cat scratches were littered all across her forearm) and groans.

(Japanese grammar is very different from English, most have to memorize all the grammatical rules, while Akemi? Well She speaks like she's native.)

Akemi had abandoned her own pile of binders and is now reaching across the table for Iida-kun's notebook, ranting about Latin, German (German?!) and word components, before she glanced at Todoroki's worksheet, blinks and moves to help him with a bunch of highlighters.

"Alright... you've got the grammar and all those prefix and suffix down, that's good. Your writing style is also pretty nice," She smiles and skims through the paper, "this is pretty good. Ah, the tone and pace here, That's a little off. Like this paragraph, that sentence structure shouldn't be repeated too much throughout this part, just look, switch this one over here..."

Izuku looks back down to his writing exercise and felt worn out, then pulls one of Akemi's ring binders over, hoping to borrow her notes for grammatical reference.

What he found though, was definitely not notes on grammar.

"Oi Izuku that's my news article paragraph structure analysis binder. It won't help you with grammatics." Akemi calls from over the desk, "Ochako-Chan can you pass me the other binder though? I need to get Todoroki the sentence structure for debate articles."

"Debate artic-" Uraraka-san stares at the pile of binders and notebook in front of her almost helplessly, "Which one again?"

"There are only three on debate articles sentences, take the one with the blue flags and tabby cat stickers."

_"--Only Three?!"_

"I don't like debate articles." She shrugs as Uraraka-san hands her the binder, "So I only did three on their sentence structure."

Uraraka-San is now staring at her wide eyed, and Izuku felt so tempt to ask one question he isn't sure if he should ask.

He asked anyway.

"So... If you only have three on debate articles... Akemi, then how many do you have on stories?" Across him Hibiki-San slammed her head on the table, and Seiba-kun is frantically making a 'zip your mouth this instant' gesture.

"Oh. I lost count. Half a shelf on Horror, about twenty binders on panic attacks, thirty binders on fight scenes, I forgot how many I did on inner thoughts and emotional description ." She paused to think, "Last I remembered I have three shelves before I went digital."

Hibiki-San gave a the girl a long suffering look from her seat next to Shinsou-kun, "Akemi... That was two years ago."

Now even Todoroki-kun is staring.

"It not a lot!" Akemi protests, "I'm still working on fantasy research! Do you know just how many Greek and Roman Gods and Godesses there are? Not to mention the nymphs and monsters! And weapons! do you know just how many weapons there are? With all those graphs and research I think I'm pushing those 20 TB of memories on my Google Drive!"

"Twent-" Shinsou-kun stuttered and turns to face Hibiki-San, an almost comically incredulous look on his face, "Hibiki, I swear. All your friends are CRAZY."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 16**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 6**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Akemi is very passionate about what she likes. I do analysis as well, but I can never write as much as she does. (UwU) I'm currently writing chapter 182... Still a long way to go! Alright I need to continue writing about badass Kōki, BRB TMR for the next chapter!**

**Onto the comments!**

**To Ree.Human: Yep a cute lill' lion! And Akemi in a lion onesie... Shoot now you've got that stuck in my head too Imma draw it! And I haven't seen any of season 4 yet since I want to wait till it's finished before watching it all in one go! Plus, since I've already seen the manga I kinda already knows what's going to happen. Season 5 will probably be out by 2022 or 2023 but I absolutely cannot wait for that long! *SCREECHES in anticipation* **


	157. Chapter 150: 3

After the little ordeal with Akemi's Google drive went down, they moved onto Mathematics. And Hibiki couln't help but snigger at Akemi's confused face.

"Wait, so the x square goes where?" She asks, fiddling with her necklace, and Izu-kun gave her one of the most exasperated look Hibiki had ever seen. "And where in the world did that 3 came from?"

"The x square is gone, Akemi, split down into these two," The green haired teen attempted to explain, " You simplify this part, move the 25 back here and the other side turns to 0, right?" Akemi nods blankly, "And there, now you factorize it, and you get those two answers."

Akemi stared at the paper in front of her, and a look of realization drew across her face. "Ohh..." She picks up her pen and Izu-kun looks relieved, but as soon as she wrote the first line, she stopped, and looks up blankly. "...You didn't explain where the 3 came from?"

Hibiki snorts, and laughs.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I swear, mathematics sucks. I really, really don't like this subject. It's the worst.**

**Also I had the weirdest dream last night, I dreamt that I was Akemi and was walking around with Hibiki in a North/South Pole-themed zoo, with penguins walking all over the place. Then a polar bear escaped and the penguins started screaming and running around very cartoonishly...Then my sister woke me up. O.o What the heck? But I can totally imagine Akemi finally not getting nightmares and dreams this then wakes up with a weirded-out look on her face.**

**Anyway, onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 155): *Imagines clean kitty with glowing eyes and a knife* ...Yeah. Smudge is going to kill her.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 156): Woah, you sure know a lot about English! And no worries you won't kill me with the new information, I love learning new stuff (usually not from school but right now I'm so bored I kinda wanna go to school *sniffles*)**

**To Thundqh: Nah, you don't sound crazy. Honestly I'm looking forwards to writing about the four of them too! I don't really mind any other pairs since they will also have an interesting dynamic (For example Izuku and Akemi, and Bakugou with Akemi will have a very funny chemistry), But I think TodoAke will be the most romantic. Hibiki and Shinsou are just utter fluff. I considered Hibiki and Tenya since the two of them are such close friends, but just couldn't decide, so I ended up posting the poll. And the Poll will be closed as soon as Kamino ends, Which I suspect will be quite some time later for you all (Since I'm currently writing ch 185 and that's just right after tha mall incident), I have a lot of what's going to happen during Kamino that will drastically change things, so... Yeah. And VOTE RECIEVED!**

**To TT: Well, TodoAke is popular, nothing I can do about it, as for IzuOcha or IzuMomo... *shrugs* If it happens in cannon then it happens here. And I'm pretty sure IzuOcha is happening, so... Meh.**


	158. Chapter 151: Argument

When Shouto got ringed into this 'Study group' Ordeal, he didn't know what to expect.

But this certainly was on the last of his list.

Well, maybe not the last, but pretty close. He watched as Kōki-San (who had joined them halfway through for some Japanese History tips) heatedly argue with Akemi about their respective interests, notes and studying completely abandoned.

"...Like I said, who even listen to those?! Boardway Musicals are totally out of date, I say! K-pop is so much better!"

"How dare you insult Hamilton, Kōki! Hamilton is the best musical to ever exsist, and it's in rap! What's so funny about variety shows anyway?! They are just a bunch of idiots running around, playing silly games with sound effects!"

The seven of them have now also abandoned their studies and have taken to watching this screaming match like a game of ping pong ball.

"Oh, says the one who watches MLP and blames it on her sister, My Little Pony's for babies!"

"MLP is a work of art and I will shamelessly admit I watched every last season and all the films! The plot reference is AMAZING! And don't pretend you don't have one of their stuff toys, I've seen it!" Akemi screeches, "And your music tastes are just so plain! All pop and idols, At least the songs I like has some depth to it!"

"Liking BTS is not shallow! The bands you listen to is just plain Emo, All Time Low? Nico Collins? What even is Marianas Trench?"

"Their vocals are great, so stuff it! At least I don't play dating sims!"

"Says the one who plays Minecraft! The stuff you build isn't even real! Plus who're those guys you follow, Grain and Gumbo something? What's so interesting about watching people run around blocky landscapes?"

"It's Grian and Mumbo Jumbo!"

Eventually, Shinsou had had enough. Shouto watched with fascination as the teen walked over to the girls and interrupted their sentence as if he's someone about to approach a lion without protective gear.

"Hey."

Their answer was simultaneous. "WHAT?"

And with that, the two's faces went blank, and their mouths snapped shut.

"Sit down, continue studying, and _don't argue_." He ordered. And the two quietly slipped back into their seats, returning to their work. Next to him, Midoriya breathed a sigh of relief.

He don't blame him.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Good ol' sisterly arguements. Just what we need. *grins* I find it funny if the sister's interests just differs so much. Akemi strike me as the kind to enjoy more western stuff like English songs and boardway musicals but also love anime, while Kōki seems to enjoy more main-stream, idol things like Korean drama and variety shows.**

**I'm watching Running Wild with Bear Grylls as I'm typing this. I used to watch this guy's show as a kid and I loved it. Then I started thinking what if this show is in the BnHA universe and the Pro Heroes get to try it out? Man this just mad me wanna start writing. My sis is hogging the iPad right now so I can't type a lot right now, but that shouldn't affect any of you since I am currently working on chapter 188.**

**Anyway, onto the comments!**

**To you don't knowme: My original choice was to go with TodoAke and Hibiki x Tenya, but I posted the poll because IzuAke and BakuAke also sounded really tempting to me. Plus, Shinsou and Hibiki promised so much fluff that I'm stuck. And you pass maths? No way! I fail beautifully with a grand twenty marks out of a hundred. *shakes head* It's a miracle I managed to get to year five in secondary school. As for school, well, I've been stuck in my house since early January, so yay, CABIN FEAVER.**

**To realawesome: The kind that she can't afford to let people know. I've already dropped hints but you'll get to see what blackmail that is soon. I'm guessing that some of my readers have connected the dots but you really have to squint to spot it. *grins* I kinda feel guilty though.**


	159. Chapter 152: Shopping?

When Shinsou-kun finally released Akemi and Kōki-san from his quirk, the two jolted out of the trance, and gave him one of the dirtiest glares Izuku've ever seen. But despite the both of the sister burining with the desire to strangle the purple-haired teen, it's almost time for them to head home, so they put it off and moved to pack up their things. (Akemi especially, with all those binders.)

"Oh my god, AIR."

Was the first thing Hibiki-San said as soon as she stepped out of the library. She stretched her arms and slumped against Shinsou-kun, clinging to him like a koala, much like how she did throughout the most of their study section. "Akemi, how can you just... well, stuff in your room all day long? It's so stuffy I'm growing fungus!" She whines, and next to her Uraraka-San laughs.

"You really hate in door spaces, don't you, Hibiki-Chan?" The girl in pink asked, giggling, and at that, Seiba-kun barks out a laugh.

"Hate? She absolutely despises them!" The basketball player laughs, "She can't stand being inside without an open window, so she really hates malls, that's why when it's summer I end up being her personal walking thermostat." Izuku stifled a laugh, remembering what Seiba-kun's quirk is. His quirk really is awfully useful. "But Akemi? Akemi is a total Otaku, her room is all neat and tidy but I bet that under her bed—" Before he could finish his sentence Akemi nailed the teen in the forehead with a clipboard and smiles creepily. "Alright I'll shut up now."

"Sis' got nothing under her bed." Kōki-san rolls her eyes, "Well, nothing but Smudge's bed, at least, but Smudge is enormous and so fluffy he ends up looking like a roll of carpet. Her posters are all in the shelves."

"Posters?"

"Anime posters." Kōki-san shrugs. "Or rather, cartoon posters. She's got that Furuya something person from Detective Conan, she still watches it."

"Says the one who has a poster of Jungkook hanging over her bed."

"Shut up." The exchange thankfully didn't elevate into a fight. And Kōki-san soon left with Seiba-kun, for 'Team activities', leaving them alone.

"Welp, I'll see you guys at school on Monday, I guess." Akemi grins, "See ya, Hibiki, Tenya, Ochako-Chan." She turns to him, " You too, Todoroki, Izuku."

"Huh? You're not taking the train with us?"

"I gotta stock up on some stuff." She pats her bag, "I finished up all my ink refills and ring binders, paper too. I need to buy new ones. Unless you want to come along?"

"I suppose I do need a new notebook..." Todoroki-kun muses, "And you? Midoriya?"

Izuku winces, and scratches the back of his head.

"Well..."

* * *

It's hard not to stare, really. When your classmate is piling up the shopping basket to the brim with numerous Muji products. Shouto trails after Akemi slowly as the former picked out a few sets of highlighters and tosses them into the basket. He glances at the lone notebook in his hand, and felt a little overwhelmed.

"Akemi, are all of this really necessary?" He speak up when she picks out a few binders, "I doubt you can finish all of it."

Akemi pauses, glances at her basket full of colored pencils, ink refills, binders, folders, and file boxes, then stares at him.

"...Have you met me?"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Akemi just love the Muji style. Plus, have you ever written with a Muji pen? It feels sooooo good. Super smooth!**

**I'm currently working on the aftermath of tue mall incident, and have encountered a bit of a block. I think I'll be through it by later today, since I already have a general idea of how to move onto the Summer camp. Which is where things will get dark, fast. *crackles***

**I'm debating whether to put Mineta in for a chapter or two for the sake of comic relief. But god I hate the guy.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 157): Brain functions does not matter when you are doing maths. Why? Because they don't work any more. TvT**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 158): But Smudge is currently too busy— busy snuggling into his fluffy bed under Akemi's bed.**


	160. Chapter 153: Revamp

Akemi flexes her arms, and got to work.

Smudge's curled up like a bagel on one of the shelves outside, the wooden board curving downwards dangerously as he watched her through one half lidded eye. Akemi paid him no mind, however, as she moved the new parts of her shelves into her room. Her old bed is now moved away into the backyard, so are most of her old furniture.

Now that all five of her shelves are full, Akemi needs a new one. So she got herself a new table and decided to revamp the suite. Plus, her working area is getting a little stuffy.

If there is one thing her father allowed her to have, it'll be the privacy of her own room. He watches her most of the time, but her room is her place and he at least allowed her to have that, so she really treasures it. Tugging her necklace into her shirt Akemi pulled up the blueprint on her phone and projected it into the room. Her workspace used to be stuffed in the corner with no natural light at all, and her bed is cramped again the wall with not a lot of space, The shelves were arranged poorly, stuffed all around the room and Akemi can't have that.

Located at the corner of the mansion Akemi has a lovely 270 degree view of the backyard and the sea in addition to her balcony. And she hadn't been making good use of that. Plus, she really need to give Smudge a proper space.

Welp, time to begin.

* * *

Kōki was playing with Doge when a crash sounded, and the little puppy went scrambling for his blanket. Kōki fell off her bed and hit her head.

"AKEMI!!!"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Not supposed to use my phone right now don't have much time sorry gotta go onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yeah. Never mind Mineta. He's out.**


	161. Chapter 154: Help

"Why did you think it's a good idea to revamp your room again?"

"Idk. My brain came up with the idea, ask it."

The look Kōki gave her was absolute gold.

Akemi chuckles as she rolls her shoulders. Kōki had came over to help her out after she accidentally dropped the backboard for her new bed, and right now, somehow, Akemi had ended up sitting on Kōki's shoulders in order to drill in the new hanging lights.

To be fair, the ceiling was kinda high, and those lights were beautiful. I mean, Firefly lights in small glass orbs, who can resist them? Carefully attaching the last light to the ceiling Akemi hops back down onto the floor, sending Kōki stumbling and nearly falling on her face. But Akemi paid her no mind as she reached for the racks for her new ladder themed shelf, and grinned at her sister.

"Em, Kō?"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I am convinced that I am slowly, and surely going nuts. This lockdown is horrible. And this is an introvert with a social battery life of your phone battery talking. TvT**

**So we're back to the short and funny chapters, but we really aren't far from the exams really. You should see them by Monday I think. Haha. Why am I writing so many hospitals scenes really?**

**No comments today...**


	162. Chapter 155: YAS

They somehow manages to finish the whole project and cleaning up before 10 at night.

Okay. She used her quirk and cheated a little, but details details. The main point is that she now has a much brighter and nicer bedroom and space to spare! She looks through her bedroom, now satisfied, before turning to Kōki, who is now covered from head to toe in dust, paint, and some kind of cement powder.

"Let's deal with the bathroom tomorrow!"

"Akemi NO!"

"Akemi YAS!"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I miss school... I really, really miss school. TvT I'm so bored now that I miss school.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 160): Smudge: *yawns* Doge: *happily barks***

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 161): Akemi was sitting on Kōki's shoulders, so...**

**To Ree.Human: Humm... Easter chapter and finding eggs in UA... Maybe I'll post it on Sonder: Another Story! That's where I post the AUs and scenarios I couldn't put in the story. So maybe you'll see it there this Sunday!**


	163. Chapter 156: Leave

Hibiki adjusts the strap of her bag nervously as she looks towards the car parked in front of the building.

Her father had always been the one in charge of the financials of the family, every last cent from her mother's work goes through him, and he was to distribute the money fairly.

So imagine hers and her mother's rage when it's revealed that Ueno Kenjirō, now Takayuki Kenjirō, had been keeping over a third of her salary to himself for gambling.

They never should had to worry about rent, they never should have to worry about Kotarō's university fees, they never should have to worry about... well anything, financially.

Hibiki had always found it a little weird. Her mother is the director of a private hospital, a renowned one no less, and they are struggling financially. But her mum trusted her father too much to question anything he did, and love can make one blind.

And now with the lawsuit over and a little help from Akemi's mother, Hibiki looks back towards the apartment building behind her, and smiles.

She can finally leave it all behind.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Happy Hibiki-chan!**

**I recently started drawing animated Doodles about my weird dreams on Instagram due to how bored I was. TvT they're pretty funny though.**

**Easter chapter coming soon! Plus Exams arc!**

**No comments today. TvT**


	164. Chapter 157: Numbers

First day of the written exam.

Akemi sat cross-legged in her seat as she took to exam paper from Aizawa-sensei, first exam today is maths. And Akemi...

Akemi is pretty sure she might past. So taking a deep breath, she flipped over the paper and stared at the first question.

Quadratic equations.

Thank God she studied. Akemi breathed a sigh of relief and began writing, she is going through the questions rather slowly though. But, at least she knows how to do it! Akemi smiled with slight confidence as she flipped over the fifth page, now halfway through the questions, and blinked at part C.

...i?

Twenty minutes later saw the girl sulking on the table as she hands the paper to Yaomomo, face planted on the desktop.

"Akemi?"

"Izu, who the heck came up with imaginary numbers? I'm gonna kill them."

The look Izuku gave her was one of pity.

"Can't help you with that, Akemi."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Ugh. Imaginary numbers. I hate them. When there was still school I dreamt that I passed my math test. And guess what? I didn't. This doodle is on Instagram under nonchalantly_dreaming, I also did the one BnHA dream I had. It was funny. (My dreams are most of the time, weird as fuck)**

**Easter chapter in 5 hours! Working on it, should be pretty long and will be posted on 'Sonder: Another Story'! ONTO THE COMMENTS!!!**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 162): Pfttt... Oh Shit.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 163): please do!**

**To Ree.Human: Yep! Me too! Hibiki is precious and Akemi doesn't deserve the abuse she went through. As for how long this fic is gonna be, well... Probably untill the manga ends, I'm not sure though. But I'm doing the war arc and Dabi for sure. Can't wait for the reveal of his identity! Dabi is a Todoroki! Change my mind!**


	165. Chapter 158: Finals

Akemi shuffled her feet as she stood in front of the teachers for the finals, and from the look of things...

They aren't gonna be fighting robots, are they.

Then principal Nezu pops out from Aizawa-sensei's scarf, and Akemi's smile turns somewhat strained.

Yep. They aren't.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Well, short chapter so... I kinda feel bad and kinda want to post a new one right away. And OH MY GOD A HUNDRED FOLLOWS GUYS I'M EXPLODING! This is the best day EVER!**

**Onto the commentsssssss!**

**To darkpaladin89: My brain exploded too.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Sonder: AS): Chocoholic all the way~ And Bakugou not killing people is a bit of a shock, but it's Easter and he'd rather not have both Akemi and Kōki on his tail, I guess. Quirk or no quirk Akemi is scary. Kitties are always cute and there's no way I'm not putting them in! Doge: *Barks happily* And yeah, that's Toshi alright. Too bad Aizawa is busy sleeping and wouldn't pick up the phone...**

**To Ree.Human (Sonder: AS): Thanks! And you have a dog? That's cute! My cat likes to lick and eat my hair, the problem is that her mouth stinks a little.**


	166. Chapter 159: Take and Give

Teachers. They're gonna be fighting the teachers. Akemi sighs and fiddles with the charm of her necklace. She has never worked with her current partner before, but... Akemi rubbed at her eyes, she really isn't in her best form. Plus...

"I can't wait to see how the two of you will preform!" Midnight exclaimed from the front of the van, " I don't teach either one of you but that's what makes it exciting, no?" Next to her, Sero shakily nodded, seemingly still in shock that it's the teachers that they're gonna be fighting. Akemi on the other hand wasn't all that shocked. Not that she expected it, but this is UA, and she really don't think the exams are gonna be the same every year. "But seriously, give your best, kids, you won't want to fail, don't you?"

Akemi couldn't help but remember what happened to her last time she failed her expectations, and a shiver went down her spine. "Nah." She waves away the question, "Won't wanna deal with the aftermath if I did." Her tone was light and she spoke it like a joke, but her heart sank at the thought of failing.

The bus stopped in front of a training ground Akemi doesn't recognize, and she stepped off the bus with Sero behind her.

"Well, I'll see you soon on the grounds~" Midnight calls out, and Akemi responds with a wide grin of her own. It felt wrong on her face, it felt weird to smile when she don't mean it, but she knows it looks genuine on her face.

She just knows.

Akemi turns to face her classmate, who seemed extremely nervous, and her heart sinks. She knows what a person does when they're nervous, and if he's nervous, it means that she can't be because it's not going to help.

It's a simple decision, really, so easy, so simple and she knows exactly how to do it.

"Man, this is nerv-wreaking, But it's gonna be so fun!" Akemi cheers, her body language not betraying any of her fear.she kept her face out of his sight for a moment because she knows she can't control her micro expressions, and turns to him as he looks back, with a way to wide grin, the exact same kind she does when she's with Hibiki. "Let's do this, yeah?"

Her classmate smiles with shaky relief, "Yeah!"

Akemi relaxes. Her smile turns real as inside she breaths with relief.

Kimura Geikyo sees, analyses, lies, and takes.

Kimura Akemi sees, analyses, lies, and gives.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter the other day, really. I should start writing longer ones...**

**Currently sketching up another Akemi's drawing! Trying to tackle Lapin's style... oh my god Lapin's art style of bnha is amazing. (Search it up you won't be disappointed) I still suck at digital coloring stuff, though. TwT.**

**No comments today...**


	167. Chapter 160: Illusion

Objectively, sicing Midnight on her is a good decision. Akemi decided. At least, on her teacher's part.

Personally?

Personally, Akemi absolutely hates sleeping gas and would love to avoide it at all cost for two reasons: first, they make her drowsy and her quirk get out of control; and second, unlike getting knocked out, Akemi still get dreams if she sleeps under the effect of sleeping gas.

Who's she kidding? She don't dream, she only ever get nightmares. And Akemi would like to avoid waking up in the middle of a panic attack in front of her teachers or classmates.

Five minutes in the exam and Sero's out sleeping by the gate, Midnight's gas had knocked him out completely and Akemi's currently huddled with her back against one of the larger rocks in the area, air filtering in through her bandana but it's still making her head throb. She'd barely slept last night, dammit, she don't need this.

Cursing under her breath Akemi drew in a large amount of the light around her, clearing her head briefly but long enough to pull up a dome-shaped shield. She really have to thank Hatsume, she thought as she activated the air filter located on the side of her waist, clearing the air beneath the dome before she moved, the dome moving with her.

Alright, now what. She thought as she peeked over the stone, Sero's asleep, crumbled at Midnight's feet snoring away. If she win this on her own Sero will probably feel pretty left-out, and Akemi would hate to be the cause of that. Humming slightly Akemi sat back down, and she plans.

A invisible tendril of energy slithers across the ground, and pours itself into Sero's mind under Akemi's control. She feels it as he wakes, and hisses through the comm.

"Don't move, don't make any sound, don't you even dare nod. Okay? Keep your eyes closed. If you hear me, turn over naturally Ike you are asleep."

Across the distance, Sero turns and lets out a slightly fake snore, and Akemi smiles.

"Good. Now turn a few more times, slowly, then just get up and walk over." She whispers as she carefully manipulated the light around the teen, this is gonna be tough. "Slowly, slowly..." She hissed as the teen was beginning to move too suspiciously, "Now wait..." Her head strains from the amount ofconcentration in this particular skill required. She'd only just mastered it a few weeks ago, and they still aren't convincing enough, the colors are also hard to manage, but luckily her classmate's costume isn't too colorful.

The light bend to her will, the spectrum reflecting off nothing and forming into the color and shape of her classmate, while light slipped past the real Sero as if he wasn't even there, who is currently sneaking away and towards her.

"Wait, stop." Her eyes locked onto his feet. He's leaving footprints. And Akemi waves her hand, dust covering his path before she hissed into the comm again, "Good, now move."

About a minute later the boy slumped against the rock with a breath of relief, patting his own chest as he calmed down.

"That was way too close, man..." He hissed under his breath, "Thanks for the save, Kimura."

"Nah, I needed a little help over here." Akemi grins, "I can't get close to Midnight without fainting and my quirk potentially destroying 50 kilometers rarious of blastpoint, aka me," She added, scratching the back of her head, "But with that illusion in place I can make a pretty convincing distraction."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I just posted a new art of Akemi on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram! I highly recommend you to take a look because the little details I put in... well you're going to like it. It's a magazine cover! my social media accounts are on my profole, go go go!!!**

**I rewrote the next chapter several times, and I'm going to post the alternate outcome tomorrow over at 'Another Story', that was too dark and I read through it and was like 'nope' then opened a new file and began all over again. Another writing tip to you don't knowme, don't stick to the draft, always read through what you've written and don't be afraid to start all over again! But don't delete the privious version though, keep a copy! (I deleted several versions of some privious chapters and ended up regreting it. T-T 7000 words... I almost cried.)**

**Onto the comments~**

**To you don't knowme: Doing well! The virus' is finally dying here and online classes just started again, so Il less bored now. As for my timezone, well, I currently live in HK, so that's GTM 8, I think. Yep. Just googled it. So right now it's around 10 something in the morning, meh.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 165): Nezu: *Waves cheerfully with creepy smile* Hi~**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 166): *sigh* sleeping gas, Akemi's biggest enemy. And the reasons I paired the two are one, so I don't have to redo all the pairs, and two, Sero has a low power level and practical skills and average control, while Akemi has an overkill of power, too much shinanigans and a lot of control. By putting Akemi against Midnight, this will force her into the background as support while Sero will jave to do the actual job.**

**To Thundqh: Long Chapters! The next is going to be a little longer too!**


	168. Chapter 161: Smart

Nemuri sighed as the girl stayed behind the rock, not bludging from her position. Now this isn't what she expected from the one who utterly demolished the stage in the sports festivals. To be honest she was a little taken back when she was told she's going to be the one taking on Sero Hanta and Kimura Akemi. She wasn't particularly warried about the former, no, but Kimura's quirk is impressive and in terms of raw power, she'd admit that the girl has her beat.

But Nemuri isn't a pro for nothing, so she wasn't exactly worried. Cautious, perhaps, but not worried. She hummed as she stood, readying her whip as she approaches the girl's position. "Now, playing hide and seek, are we?" She says in a sing-song tone, sticking to the villain act, "Then let's play~"

Nemuri rounds the stone, ready to strike, but...

The figure that she thought was the girl was flickering, like a worn-out hologram, and was smirking.

Nemuri blink as she bumped into something, which grabbed her and she was instantly restrained by something and she felt the heavy cuffs click on around her wrists. She twists her head around, and a grinning Sero Hanta is standing just behind her.

What? How? Her head whips around to where the teen was laying, and the figure on the ground was flickering, before the illusion flickered and dissolved.

"Nice job, Sero!" Nemuri looks towards the voice, and standing at a safe distance was Kimura, the teen behind her gave her a thumbs up, and the girl hopped over a little closer.

"Man, that invisible thing was amazing! How did you do that, Kimura?"

" Light is energy too, you know." She calls back, but stops a few places away from them, " I'm not walking any closer after what happened at the sports festivals, ya know. I'm not stupid."

She couldn't help but grin.

The girl had stayed at a safe distance, helping making her classmate's presence and his escape as she kept away from her, careful to not get hurt.

Now that's smart.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Uhhh... Angst coming ahead, so... watch out? Don't kill me!**

**I Might post some pics of my notes on the privious chapters on tumblr so you can take a look at them or something, IDK, it sounds boring. Plus, the new artwork for Akemi is almost done! It's a close up of her face, a little like a profile photo. It'll be on Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram, if you're interested, take a look!**

**Onto the comments!**

To darkpaladin89: Tasar bomber, huh... Wait, training camp and Mustard... *brain turning* *grins* You just gave me a brilliant idea.


	169. Chapter 162: How

To be honest, Akemi felt a little ashamed to win like this. She has an idea what Aizawa-sensei wants her to do (well at least she thinks she knew). He probably wanted to train up her hand-to-hand and quirkless combat, because Akemi is no idiot and knows that without her quirk she is as good as useless, well, either that, or he noticed her fear of sleeping gas and wanted her to face it.

But Akemi is a coward, turning off her quirk scares her, going without her quirk makes her feel insecured and Akemi'd die before she willingly walks into sleeping gas.

...Plus she really, really didn't want to risk her arm again.

The inability to face her own problems probably sums up about 50% of her being, really, Akemi thinks Aas she jogs out of the changing room, not even bothering to finish doing her hair. One of her many headbands are held between her teeth as she hurriedly began combing her fingers through her loose hair, trying but failing to get it smoothed out.

She's headed for the infirmary, where she knows Izuku is going to be. Seriously she is a little worried about him, paired up with Bakugou. There's just... So many things wrong with their relationship that if she were him, she'd have hated him and pushed him away without hesitation. And she really, really don't understand.

Objectively, of course, Akemi can see why he did so. She can see this playing out in a movie, written out in a book. But Akemi is selfish, Akemi is a coward and while she knows how these people think, she just don't understand.

How can a person still run back to their abuser with this false hope and kindness? How is his warm little heart take it? How can he just try again and again and again? It's illogical and stupid and it's going to end with someone horribly hurt, and that person won't be Bakugou.

And that... That scares her. Akemi's pace quickens, they're up against Toshinori-san for god's sake, that's nothing to scoff at and Akemi is scared. What if he didn't want to work with him? What if he hits Izuku? What if he gets hurt? The numourous 'what-ifs' stutters to a halt as she turns the corner and there stood Izuku, standing next to Bakugou with injuries that clearly came from explosions.

A familiar anger rises in her, she'd felt this every night, in her ever reoccurring nightmares. She'd felt it every time she closes her eyes to sleep. It've kept her from getting any proper rest beside short naps and she had learned to fear it. When the anger rises bile and horror follows and the anger sinks away, giving way to disgust and shame.

She takes the headband away from her teeth and slides it up her wrist with the other four. And just as she was about to call out, she stutters to a halt.

Izuku offers Bakugou a hand. And she had to blink. What? The other teen seemed taken back, but after a moment, he grudgingly took the greenette's hand, and shook it.

Akemi gapes. Her eyes wide as she stared. That must be her hair getting in the way of her eyes, there's no way Bakugou'd just... He just... What? She blinks and closes her mouth, tucking a long lock of hair behind her ear as she slowly approached the duo.

"I-Izuku?" She hesitantly calls out, what in the world just... What? The two whirls around and the somewhat calm look on Bakugou's face vanishes as he spots her. Izuku, on the other hand, was blinking in surprise.

"Akemi, you're back..." He stares at her, blinking in slight wonder, "Woah, I didn't realize your hair was this long."

"Wha-" She looks back and her hair swings, stopping just a little above her mid-calf, and Akemi suddenly realizes that none of them in her class, with the exception of Tenya, had seen her with her hair down. She tucks the long lock of hair away, too tired to act, and forces a pathetic half smile, "Yeah, but what... just... What?" She stared at Bakugou, who, too, is staring at her way-too-long-hair-which-had-fallen-on-her-face-again, but in irritation.

"Kimura." He grudgingly nods, and Akemi jolts, is he actually calling her by... She shakes her head at her father's last name and snorts, seriously...

"Golden Eyes is just fine, Bakugou." She sighs, "I don't want to hear my father's name."

A look Akemi couldn't identify flashes past the blonde's eyes, and Akemi glances towards Izuku just in time to catch his expression darkening. The explosive teen spares her a look one last time, then storms off to who-knows-where.

After a moment, Akemi walked towards Izuku and presses on her lips. "Izuku..." She started, taking his arm and examining the burnt parts of his costume, "What..."

"I..." Izuku seemed a little hesitant, but he's smiling. And that alone made Akemi's heart twist a little. It's not one of his nervous smiles, but small, soft and genuine. And the sheer rareness of these smiles just made her heart break. "I think I've fixed it." He stops, and shakes his head, "No, not fix, I mean, I think I've took a step, and I think... I think we might actually be able to... to be friends again."

The fond look he sends to the end of the hallway where Bakugou disappeared was not unlike those she'd give Hibiki. And that made her feel... worried? Conflicted? Akemi's head spins, she blinks away the blur in her eyes and stands up straighter, fiddling with the bands around her wrist. "Come on, lets... Let's get to the observations room." She says, a little weakly.

The way Bakugou treated Izuku had always disgusted her, and from day one she had disliked the teen. After the their first combat training, Akemi had found her dislike for the teen do nothing, but grow.

Sure, she saved him at the USJ. But that's differen't. There's a difference between willing to let someone die, and disliking them. She doesn't exactly hate Bakugou, but she dislikes him. A lot. There are few people she hates, and all of which she has no problem killing. She will gladly bring a knife down her father's head any day, but homicide is messy and she'd rather endure it. These are things she don't need to fix, someone's gonna stumble upon his work one day, someone will see what's going on and act.

And Akemi won't have to do anything. She thinks back, her mind drifts back to that day she made the mistake, the mistake of letting that anger consume her, the mistake that costed her so much, that she couldn't regret, that still haunts her to today.

She looks down on her hands, and watches how her fingers move. She remember how it felt like, and she will never forget how it felt then. The slick, sticky liquid and metallic smell, the soft, silent dripping that still echos in her head, the bright crimson contrasting against the grass, and she'd just stared. Just like how she's now staring at those horrible, horrible red stains that just. Wouldn't. Leave.

One video tape. One security footage. And she is left a ruined puppet. She can't do anything. She can't say anything with something like this hanging over her head. She watches as Izuku chats animatedly with Ochako-chan, and feels her heart twist.

How can she tell them she'd done something like this, and felt nothing? Their figures blur. Akemi closes her eyes, turn on her heels, and leaves.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Whatever you're thinking is probably accurate. I'm evil. *Grins***

**Poor Akemi.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: gulping is right, Hun, gulping is right. Tremble before Akemi's infinite power.**

**To you don't knowme: Yeah, English is my second language but compared to Cantonese/Chinese I'm actually better at English. I can speak four languages, Mandarin, Cantonese, English and Japanese. Though I'm still learning Japanese and isn't that fluent in it. I've fully planned out what's going to happen until Kamino, and I think you all will like it! *Smiles brightly***

**To Thundqh: *Grins***


	170. Chapter 163: Good Hands

Shouto was headed for the observations room when a small figure bumped into him. He sighs, not even needing to look down to know who it is, but he looks down anyway.

"Akemi..." He trails off, she is hugging her own arms, and the look on her face is... Conflicted, jarring, a little blank. Her hair is down, and surprisingly long.

"Todoroki..." She glanced up towards him, and opens her mouth to speak, only to close it and turn away. " ...'scuse me." She brushes past him, and marches down the hall, hunched over and looking smaller than usual.

Shouto stares after her, the scene familiar to him. She's walking away, clarely hurting and troubled, and he's watching as she's leaving. He watches her figure round the corner, just as Midoriya dashes past him, following the girl.

Shouto sighs and walks away, knowing that the girl is in good hands.

* * *

Akemi exits the door of the examination facility. She isn't supposed to be outside the building, but whatever. Rounding a corner she leans against the wall and slides to the ground, hugging her knees.

It's... Conflicting. All her life she've been hiding, enduring. Waiting it out. Leave it be, it'll all be okay. It'll all work out. But now... Izuku's fixed something. He'd acted and something actually turned out for the better. He faced his problems, and it worked. And Akemi... She can't. She really can't fix what's going on. She don't want to. She won't, she isn't generous enough, she is too petty to do so.

Then don't. Whispers the ever present voice in her head, then don't.

She really, really don't want to do anything.

To be honest how it all escalated to this was partially her fault. Her father wasn't as harsh at first. Her father wasn't as demanding at first. But Akemi didn't listen, she didn't reach out and tell him no. She merely did the exact opposite, she riled him up and left things be. She, like always, turned her back on her problems and left them be.

She'd always been one to reach out and help others with their problems. She'd always been one to like logic puzzles and challenges, she loves helping others but when it comes to herself she'd just... Leave things be.

Does that make her selfish?

She grips the pendant of her necklace, she's got so much at stake. A simple footage, and she's helpless. He isn't even here and she's frozen with a knife at her throat and she'd lie, again, again, and again.

Lying is so easy.

She pulls her knees closer, and burries her face in them.

"Akemi?"

She startles. Wha... Looking up to the source of the voice she blinks at the familiar head of green hair.

It's Izuku.

The teen is currently standing next to her, looking concerned before he sat next to her on the dirt, never taking his eyes off of her.

Akemi wiped at her eyes, the consealer under her eyes were gone and she's pretty sure she looks like she was punched.

"... When is the last time you slept? I'm pretty sure your eyes got worse."

"... I don't normally sleep a lot." She admitted. She never really outright told anyone except Hibiki and her sister how little she slept and most importantly, why. " I barely scraped half an hour last night." At this he jolted, and Akemi really can't blame him.

"That can't be healthy." He whispers, and Akemi huffed out a laugh.

" I don't sleep." She repeats herself, " not a lot, anyway. I seldom gets any more than eight hours... Well, eight hours per week."

At this, Izuku startles and looks at her worriedly. "Aren't you tired?"

"... Not really. My quirk can keep me energised, and I just chug milk and coffee." She shrugs, " not that big of a deal, really... I'm used to it."

Izuku hesitates, he seemed conflicted and looks as if he's about to protest, but ultimately stays quiet.

Akemi is actually somewhat glad he that he didn't push her to talk or tell her that she need to sleep. Kōki was horrified when she told her how little she actually sleeps, and Hibiki instantly blew up and tried to get her in a bed. They ended up fighting and it was one of their worst. It's also how she learned about... About...

About that.

Akemi leans back against the wall. Opens her mouth, and speaks.

"It's weird." She almost whispers.

" Hum?"

" It's weird." She speaks out loud, "all my life I've just been waiting it out, I was just thinking that one day it'll all work out, but then you just up and acted, and... And it worked, and it's just weird since everytime I try to fix my own problems it gets worse." She burries her face between her knees, " or I just don't like facing my problems, I guess."

For a few moments, he doesn't reply. "I don't think anyone do."

There was silence. Neither of them spoke, and then she shifts, moving to brush her hair up and away from her face, gently weaving the locks into a diagonal braid along her scalp, before twisting it a little and holding it there.

"... Help me hold up the braid?"

"Huh? A-are you sure?" Izuku wrings his hands, eyes wide as he stutters and Akemi softly smiles.

"You've got good hands." The boy across her flushes a dark red, and gently takes her hair into his hands.

"Well if you insist, then... Okay."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Izuku and Akemi moment! And seriously her hair is loooong. (I'm planning on getting a hair cut actually, try out a more boyish look) These two don't get enough bonding moments I swear... Big thank you to all the new Favourites and Follows! New stuff over at Another Story, go take a look! Love you all and stay safe!**

**Anyway, onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Akemi: *Gingerly pets Smudge as Izuku's does her hair***

**To Thundqh: Not completely, since Akemi still don't really like him, but she will. Soon.**


	171. Chapter 164: Then Do

That day Akemi walks home with heavy thoughts on her mind. She walked in her room with light slipping around her as if she wasn't there, and slumps onto her bed, exhausted.

The exam took quite a bit out of her, true, but it was the thoughts that made her want to just... Actually sleep without the usual horror behind her eyes. And it's just so tiring to close her eyes and sleep every night, only to wake up with bile in her throat and tears in her eyes and a panicking mind. She looks up to the ceiling, silent and rolls over to her side, before she pulled out her phone and calls someone.

The call went through a few moments later. And Akemi presses the phone to her ear.

"...Kai." her voice ctlracks as she started, but couldn't continue. There was a noise of alarm from the other side and some scuffling, before a reply came.

"Akemi?" Kai-chan's voice was concerned, "What happened?"

"I just..." She stops midway, "I don't want to fix what's between me and Father." She states, tired, "Maybe it's because I can't, maybe it's 'cause I won't, 'cause I'm too selfish and too petty and not generous enough. I don't care, I don't want to fix it, but..."her fingers caresses the seaglass pendent of her necklace and her heart twists, "I don't want this to just... continue. I don't want to suffer like this anymore." She chokes back a sob. "But I don't want to mess up again, Kai, I'm scared."

Her voice cracks, and she can hear his sharp hiss of anger, alarm, whatever it was, but Akemi was too tired to care and she continued to hold her phone to her ear as the silence lingered. "Akemi..." his speaks quietly from the other side, "I can't come to find you, I can't be there to help you, not directly, but what I can tell you is that I care for you, and no matter what happens, I'll always be a call away." Akemi's breath hitches, and he continues, "I know you have your own friends now, and they have to be worried about you, especially that Hibiki you told me about, if she really is like what you told me."

Akemi smiles slightly, "She is." She whispers.

He grunts softly, "And Akemi, whatever you want to do, as long as it helps you, I won't oppose."

For a long while, Akemi doesn't speak. She simply sat there, phone held to her ear and sniffling slightly. And then she cracks her mouth open, and speaks.

"...I want to do something about it."

"Then do."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**A fairly short chapter, but this one is mostly about thought process than anything.**

**This is a call back to the chapter 'Then Don't'. When I designed Akemi as a character I thought of her as the type of person to try and avoide some of her problems even though she is capable of facing them. It's a common problem really, among teenagers. We like avoiding problems and just end up making things worse. It's just a little strange that not a lot of characters in BnHA have these common teenager problems. Or maybe it's just that I'm stupid and didn't notice.**

**No worries, the next chapter is the summer holidays and they're a lot more light-hearted!**

**No comments today...**


	172. Chapter 165: Creator

The summer holidays are fast approaching, and father seems to have a lot of free time wandering around home. So Akemi has locked herself in her room, and is currently speaking into a microphone with a softer, smoother voice.

"As I was working through the New Moon series, I went through serveral versions of the main character." Akemi spoke as the video in front of her played, careful to sync with the subtitles, "This story actually started off as a much harsher horror story, I was trying to challange myself to write about the birth of a villain based off one of the first recorded villains in Japanese history, Selene, who terrorized the world with her peculiar quirk 'Rune' about three hundred years ago, killing a person per week for fifteen years..."

Oh screen, a small avatar with fizzy bubbles as hair moved as if explaining something, and finally, after the screen blacked out, Akemi carefully turned off the mic, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"God, being a YouTuber is tiring..." she rubs at her eyes, and pulls out her IPad, pulling up the drawing app and got to work.

Animations sucks.

* * *

"So these three scenes should be condensed into one?" Akemi asks, glancing up at the video call uncertainly.

"Uh hu." Her editor nods, "These are just daily conversations, this isn't a novel, Effervescence, you can't just... well, stuff conversations in like this."

"Well, but the thing is here." Akemi pulls up the script for the season finale, "There's a reason I put this in, It's supposedly how he found out she was cursed, that's a pretty big moment." Her editor frowns in thought, "I guess I can shorten it to just two scenes, but there's also the novel to consider."

"I suppose..." The man sighs, then smiles. "We'll work around it, remember to send me the next draft before the deadline!"

Akemi groans.

* * *

"Aaaand done." Akemi slumps in her seat, hands slumping onto her lap as she rolled her shoulders. On the screen was the google doc for the second novel in the series, "Finally."

Akemi really didn't plan on publishing this one at first. It was written when she was quite a bit younger and the original concept was kind of a rip off from that cat warrior novel, but she refined it and changed the plot and names completely, then published it in the UK. It's not a big hit or what, but the response was pretty good for her first book ever... well, the fact that she published it under her Instagram name helped, of course.

Akemi stretches and sits up, before saving the file and mailing it to her publisher. And seconds later, the class chat blew up.

"Wha-" She picks up the phone, and scrolls through the new messages.

It's Mina-Chan, and she is currently...

Screaming about her webtoon' s new chapter cause she killed the main character's childhood friend.

"Oh shoot." Akemi drags a hand down her face, "Mina-Chan's gonna kill me if she finds out."

Welp. Life as a creator.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

* * *

**I had a very bad day yesterday. I told my parents I'm bi and they said while they don't disapprove or discourage me they didn't offer any support and just started discussing how weird LGBTQ is and how they totally don't understand this stuff. I'm glad they didn't flip but I'm upset that they didn't even try to understand. My sis told me she is supportive tho so it's not that bad. : )**

**Also I read a chat fic on Ao3 and I'm so doing a chat series on S:AS. Watching Akemi spam and terrorize her classmates will be so fun. (Not relevant to plot tho, that's why it's on S:AS)**

**To you don't knowme: Kai again~ I wonder thou. (No spoilers!)**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 170): Happy everyone~**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 171): I guess, personally I just think they don't get featured enough thou. Life threatening situations... Meh. Thanks for not calling me stupid thou 'cus my dad just called me that.**


	173. Chapter 166: Karaoke

"words" = English

* * *

It's a tradition for the 'Soumei Squad' to go karaoke after the end of term exams— even if they technically aren't Soumei students any more. So when Hibiki broke the door of their classroom down (again) on the last day of school before the holidays yelling 'KARAOKE!!!', Tenya wasn't the least bit surprised.

She was also dragging Shinsou-kun behind her. And later, Akemi decided to rope Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-san and Todoroki-kun into it as well, and so Tenya found all eight of them squished in a Karaoke room, Hiroi belting out some anime opening into the mic and the girls fighting for the remote, while Todoroki-kun and Midoriya-kun sat to the side, not quite sure what to do.

"Figured that I still wouldn't get her." Over the sound of Hiroi's slightly off tune voice, Tenya heard Midoriya mutter, and laughs as Todoroki and Shinsou nods along.

"She's like this." He shrugs, "both her and Hibiki started doing this in middle school and we hadn't stopped since. She wanted to invite you both after the mid terms but since the sports festivals were fast approaching they decided against it and we just went to a cafe instead. Have you been to a karaoke before?"

"never really had friends to go with." Midoriya mutters.

"Me neither." Shinsou-kun shrugs, moving out of the way when Uraraka-san yells in trumph as she'd got the remote.

"...Wasn't allowed." Todoroki-kun looks around, "it's... Loud."

Tenya chuckles. " Don't let Akemi hear that, she'd flip." He glanced at Akemi, who had grabbed the mic from Hiroi and is waiting for her song to come up while chatting away with the two girls. "She's ought to make you sing at some point, do you know any songs?"

"... Memes, I guess, some pop songs." Shinsou-kun answers awkwardly, " you, Midoriya?"

Midoriya looked startled to be addressed, and scratches his head. "Hero movie theme songs? Not a lot. What about you, Todoroki-kun?"

The dual haired teen glances to the side, "my choices are a little... Dark."

Tenya snorts. " You should listen to what Akemi sings." He gastures towards the girl, who is now singing into the mic in an impossibly high note as Uraraka-san stares at her like she's grown two heads.

"—I want to taste consumption, breath faster to waste oxygen, devils hide behind redemption, honesty is a one way gate to Hell—"

They stared for several seconds before turning away. Midoriya looking as if he's a little concerned about Akemi's mental health and Shinsou-kun a little weirded out.

"... Well at least she's not singing Doll House or Mad Hatter, she used to love those." Tenya commented.

"How are you not weirded out?" Shinsou-kun asks, glancing at the passive looking Todoroki-kun.

"This is Akemi we're talking about, if I get weirded out by this, I'm going to be looking at her weird everytime she does something new."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Chat fic's up! There's also a kemono-mimi AU over at Another Story, check it out if you want!**

**I really like Karaoke, and Akemi likes singing, so I included this in the chapter. And Akemi's antics is just fun to write!!!**

**Onto the comments!**

**To you don't knowme: Thank you so much! It's hard to find people who are supportive where I live so this means a lot to me, thank you!**

**To darkpaladin89: Oh she'll need the cat and coffee when Mina finds out... Let me add chocolate to the package!**


	174. Chapter 167: Big 2

"Full house Queen." Akemi smugly laid down the five cards onto the pile, in her hands there were only one card left. "So do you pass?"

Kōki raises an eyebrow from across her sister, and laid down all five cards in her hand. "Straight-flush."

The amber eyed girl blinked one, then twice at the five cards, and groans.

"DAMMIT KŌKI THAT"S THE TENTH GAME YOU'VE WON IN A ROLL WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR LUCK?!?!"

"You just suck."

"SAYS THE ONE WHO GOT FOUR TWOS IN THE LAST GAME!"

The sisters plays Big two when bored, and Kōki has ridiculously good luck.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I really just love Chat Fics, don't I? The TodoAke Soulmate AUthat I'm working on is probably gonna be finished today (or to some of you in another timezone, within these 12 hours). I'm so writing Akemi suddenly spamming people with conspiracy theories and Todoroki joining her. This will be so funny!!!**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Sadly for me, I only ever been to a Karaoke once and the songs I sang freaked my friends out too much they never invited me again. (I was singing about murder and blood and tragic endings, so I don't blame them.)**

**To Kyross: Me too, I generally just liked songs with a story line in them. I think they're good inspiration!**


	175. Chapter 168: Movies

Though when she's at school Akemi is a bit of a social butterfly, cheerful and messing around and laughing all over the place, she's actually a bit of a shut in— At school, people would look at her and expect her to be the kind of people who runs around with her friends in the neighborhood, but no. Once her social battery is dead, Akemi is a total shut in.

Well, not totally since she'd often go to the private rooms in the library, or just rent a hotel room so she can work away from home, She's also got a room from one of her mom's office buildings as her own studio, and she basically just... locks herself there and work restlessly.

Well... not that she can sleep anyway. So it's fine.

For example three days into the summer holidays, Akemi finds herself shut in one of her own workshops, sketching away as she muttered plot points under her breath. For the ever since the holiday's started, Akemi had been holed up in this studio (And the hotel next to it) working on her webtoon's season 2. And as tiring as it is, Akemi loves what she does and would happily work herself to the ground. So when her phone rung, Akemi groaned and was very tempted to not take the call until she saw the caller ID.

Hibiki.

Akemi sighs, picks up the call, and spoke.

"Yes?"

"Akemi!" The girl's voice rung through, there was also noises in the background, people talking, beeping, she's probably at a JR station. "You've been stuck in one of your studios for three entire days, right?"

"Yeah?"

"and you haven't slept?" Hibiki's voice softens sloghtly.

"Well, duh." Akemi glances at her desk, "What about it?"

"I'm here to get your ass out to socialize." She declares, and Akemi snorts with laughter.

"No fair, you know I can't say no to you." Akemi half complains, glancing at her unfinished work. "And I'm guessing that you're already somewhere near the building." Akemi sighs, rubbing her forehead as she walks over to the large window, "Where to?"

"The MOVIES, Akemi, We're going to see a movie! I've got Midori, Todo, and Hito-Chan on already, Ochako-Chan is busy and Tenya's off doing something, Idk what, and Hiroi is 'In hell known as Kō's training'."

"Ouch."

"I heard they're doing one-on-one today."

"Double ouch." Akemi winces. She'd been through Kōki's training sections, Karate, but still, Kōki is brutal. "Poor thing."

"RIP." A moment of silence for the poor soul later, Hibiki pipped up, "So, you on?"

"Yeah, what movies are we watching?" Akemi asks, pulling on her cardigan, knowing that she'll need it, "Comedy? Thriller? Anime stuff?"

"Even better. I thought that since you loved the books you will love the movies!" Akemi's heart sinks, "We're watching that second Maze Runner movie!"

Oh shit.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**The TodoAke First Word soulmate thing should be out today, I guess, on AS.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: well, her quirk is Soul sight. She sees a person's thoughts, emotions and health status. Partially a telepath and empty but more. And her luck miraculously have nothing to do with her quirk. –_–**


	176. Chapter 169: Zombies

Shouto had never been invited to the movies before.

Well, technically, he has, but he had never accepted said invitation. And since Father's out working, when Ueno called him in the middle of nowhere ranting about watching a movie, he had agreed. And so now he found himself tapping away at his phone while waiting for the person who invited him to show up.

"Ah, Peppermint Swirl!" He blinks and looks up, and a little away from him with a cup of boba tea in hand, necklace gleaming in the sunlight was Akemi, curiously dressed in a cardigan despite the weather. "You're already here?"

"Ueno called, and it's not that far from Hōhana either way." He shrugs, "She didn't tell me she was inviting others?"

"Well, Izuku and Shinsou are both coming," She looks around, a little nervous as she scratched the back of her head, "We're watching the second Maze Runner movie, appearantly."

He raised an eyebrow at her uncomfortableness, and she laughs a little.

"I absolutely loved the books, you see," She explains, "It's well written and thrilling, but, well, you see" She gulps, "While I love horror-themed novels and dark songs a lot, I can't really deal with the visuals." She face-palms, "Don't laugh later..."

Shouto finally know what she meant, when he watched as the movie progressed, the girl slowly slid off the chair, bit-by-bit, and finally, curled up under the seat with wide eyes glued to the screen. As she spotted him staring, she winces, and mouths:

"Damn Zombies..."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Actor's AU was hilarious, so I wrote one for Sonder and posted it. I'm probably gonna write the Modern Sorcerers AU soon, so... keep an eye out over at AS?**

**Onto the comments!**

**To you don't knowme: OH MY GOD I KNOW! I watched the Percy Jackson Movies and I was so disappointed when I saw Annabeth and all the other inaccurate stuff. The musical was better but the books are the best. I cried when Rick killed Jason. *sniff sniff* Nico is adorable.**

**To darkpaladin89: Hibiki: *Drags Smudge along and goes to the movies anyway***

**Akemi: *Gets dragged***


	177. Chapter 170: Haunted Houses

"Words." = English

* * *

"Remind me to never pick a movie based on your favourite books next time, Akemi." Hibiki remarked after exiting the Cinema, stretching, "It's so dark, seriously, can't you watch something with a happily ever after?"

Izuku glanced towards Akemi, who is also shrinking in herself, looking a little pale, "Oh god, I'm so not getting any sleep these few weeks."

"You can't sleep anyway, Akemi."Izuku recalls what she mentioned in their conversation after the exams, "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, fine watching the stuff my head cooks up while staring at the foot of my bed." Akemi rolls her eyes then mutters under her breath, "I'm turning on all the lights tonight."

Hibiki 'oof's in sympathy and Izuku tilts his head, "What your head cooks up?"

"I can't really deal with the dark," Akemi shifts, "It's nothing serious, but with this overactive imagination of mine, well let's just say a chair can look like the Rake."

"Oh." Izuku winced, "Is that why you slid under the seat?"

"Em, that's 'cause what's on screen. I'm fine when there are people around, but I tend to..." She paused for several moment, then rolled her eyes. "Freak out and get a little jumpy anyway." She completed her sentence in English, seemingly giving up with finding the right words.

"Note to self, don't take you to haunted houses." Shinsou drawled.

"Yep. No haunted house."

"She set the last one she went to on fire."

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Modern Sorcerers AU up soon, but it is darker than I thought.**

**Meh.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Akemi: *glances at what looks like the Rake and smile dog at the end of her bed* I don't blame you. *Shrinks inside blanket w/ phone***


	178. Chapter 171: Surprise

"Alright! Now walk two laps, then rest for five minutes. Kashiwa, I say you'll have to go stretching instead."

The teen groans, and Denki couldn't help but shake his head, poor guy, their Captain is ruthless. And if not for the hellish hero training Aizawa-sensei puts them through, Denki really doubts that he'll be able to catch up.

"You catching up alright?" A hand slaps his shoulder with a little too much force and Denki stumbles, but it's Hamano so he really can't blame him.

"Yeah, Training at UA is a little more intense, so I'm catching up alright." Denki scratches the back of his head and gulps down several mouthfuls of water, "I don't envy Yūkawa though."

"Oh, his training schedule is different from ours," Hamano shakes his head, "You should watch it when Kō's sister joins."

"Wait, Cap's got a sister?"

Hamano gances at him weirdly, "'course, Kō calls her in sometimes to help with agility training, since she does figure skating. But like cap, she's kind of brutal. But she is a lot more fun."

"I HEARD THAT, TERU!"

"Shit."

"Rest in pieces, dude." Denki shakes his head and pats Hamano on the back, "She'll destroy you later in one-on-one."

"Yeah." Hamano sighs, "But back on topic, Cap's sis is a lot of fun." He hums, "She loves memes and stuff like that, sometimes she's kind of a bit of a nerd though."

"Huh," Denki glances at the captain, "Doesn't sound like Captain."

"Polar opposites, seriously." Hamano snorts.

"What are you two chatting about now, _Hamano_, corrupting the newbie?" Denki startles at the vice-captain's voice and jumps a little, though Hamano seems unfraced and rolls his eyes before locking them with the shorter girl.

"Is chatting prohibited now, _Hayutaka_?"

"No, just keeping an eye on you." The vice-captain's eyes narrowed, and Denki could almost see the tension in the air as the two stared off each other. "Plus, Kaminari-San already knows Kō's sister, there's no need to introduce her." The girl crosses her arms and leans back, the tips of her hair bristling like a hedgehog.

"Wait, what?" Denki blinks, "No I don't."

Hayutaka regarded him like he had the intelligence of an insect. Denki is quite sure he'd seen villains and cockroaches on the other end of more disregarding looks.

"Sis! You called?!"

Denki blinked at the unexpected, familiar voice, and whirls around to see Kimura Akemi waving her arm in the air outside the court, hair in yet another style you'd expect to see in those crazy YouTube tutorials, and with a shoulder bag full of ring binders and paper.

"Wha-" he blinks once, and twice, head whipping from left to right over and over again, "but- wha?"

"Surprised?"

"BUT THEY LOOK NOTHING ALIKE?!"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I am going to post another Actors AU over at AS today! I might also post another Modern Sorcerer AU, but That might be tomorrow because I still haven't started typing yet... So, yeah.**

**I've been stuck on the 190th chapter of Sonder for a while and am taking a break so I'm writing a lot of side stories. Hehe.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Akemi: *Recovers***


	179. Chapter 172: RIP

Hiroi watches with amusement at the scene before him, his towel is still hanging from his neck after the hellish training, and his waterbottle is mysteriously missing. Next to him stood Kaminari, Hayutaka, Teru, and Sato, staring at the sisters and their poor, poor ace who just happened to get pulled into the entire thing.

"Are they always like this?" Out of the corner of his mouth, Kaminari whispered to him.

"No, they're usually worse." The answer was simultaneous.

Across the field, Kōki seemed to have snapped, and tossed something— ah, there's his water bottle— at her sister, nailing Akemi in the forehead. The girl fell over dramatically, and that only seemed to piss the taller one off further.

Teru glanced towards their residence portable charger, "I think we broke him."

Hayutaka waves it off. "He survived Akemi and Hibiki, He'll be fine."

Akemi chose this moment to bounce onto her feet and yeet his water bottle at a tree.

"Probably, be fine."

Finally, Kaminari emerges from his broken state and nudges him. "Should we do something?" He points at the escalating argument, "Like, interfere?"

"Something less noisy, please. We don't need any police coming over assuming homicide"

"Intermediary?"

"If you think 'defenestration' looks good on your death certificate, Go ahead."

"There aren't even—" Kaminari shut his mouth at Hayutaka's 'Who-do-you-think-they-are' look, "good point. Call Ueno?"

"No." All four objected resoundingly, and the blond haired teen raised his hands in defeat.

"Distraction it is," He sighs, "What do they both like, again?"

"Akemi-San and Captain are both enormous chocoholics." Sato 'helpfully' provides, and Kaminari nods before jogging off towards them. Hayutaka glances at the boy, and could almost see the devil's horns poking out of his pale hair.

"Must you?" He sighs, and the boy crackles.

"Poor thing, he has no idea." Hamano sighs.

"Should we warn him?" Hiroi wonders.

"We probably should." Hayutaka hums.

"Then why aren't you doing anything?"

"I would prefer to live longer than thirteen years."

"Understandable." Hiroi nods.

Across the field, Kaminari cups his hands around his mouth, and at the top of his lungs, screeches.

"CHOCOLATE SUCKS!"

Hamano bought his hands together and closed his eyes before drawing a cross across his chest Christian style. "RIP, Comrade."

Hiroi watches as the sisters gangs up on the poor guy screaming bloody murder, "Rest In Pieces, indeed."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**For a drabble, the Modern Sorcerers AU is getting dark. I just finished wrighting a chapter and will post it soon... Meh.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To you don't knowme: Yeah. Plot-wise books are way better. But I do enjoy movie soundtracks.**


	180. Chapter 173: Memories

Akemi's eyes shot open in the darkness with a almost audible snap. Amber eyes wide and panicked before they settle, and she sits up on her bed.

A glance to the clock at her bedside tells her she'd yet again gotten barely any sleep, and Akemi runs a hand through her hair, letting her nails get tangled in the long honey coloured locks before settling behind her neck, fiddling with the cool metal of the clasp of her necklace.

It's no surprise for her to wake up like this in the middle of the night, she'd woke up in a similar fashion for the last week, and she'd been waking up like this for almost as long as she could remember. Panting, a scream at the tip of her tongue and with overflowing fear.

Almost.

They are faint memories, her fingers trails down to grip at the wire-wrapped charm. Faint memories of mother and father sitting by her side, faint recollections of mother's soft voice singing her to sleep and father's genuine laughs. Faint memories of when she was loved, faint memories of when he was kind.

They used to be such happy memories, happy memories which now does nothing but hurt.

Her eyes stings as she pulls out of her thoughts, mindlessly fiddling with the pendant. As she looks down she can see that the silver had blackened slightly and it's clasp is a little loose... lucky the repair appointment is tomorrow.

Before she realises it, there was a wet trail sliding down her cheeks. And under the cover of the darkness that she fears so much, Akemi cries.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**ANGST ANGST ANGST**

***Sigh* I just love doing this, don't I? Angsty stuff, crying in the darkness, yep. I personally don't like writing about people who do horrible things for no reason, and you guys will soon see a few chapters in Geikyo's perspective. Don't get me wrong he is still a waste of a human being, but you will at least see his reasoning. *shrug* Like Endeavor, the flaming pile of garbage is horrible, but at least he is trying. I mane nothing will undo what he did but it's the thought that counts, sort of. I plan on doing quite a bit with this whole mess, I just love putting deep things into stories.**

**Chubby is currently taking a shower and meowing so horribly sadly like she is being tortured. I feel so bad. *sniff sniff***

** I have worked through my temporary writer's block and is currently working on Sonder's new chapters, the Pre-training camp stuff. I-island is going to be taking place after Kamino due to plot so don't worry you'll still get to see Melissa!**

**Readers who have also read my other fanfiction, Intermediary, great news! I have started to re-write the entire thing and the new chapter 1 will be posted soon. If you haven't read intermediary and have watched Detective Conan/ Case Closed, Intermediary is a DCMK fanfiction featuring another OC who goes by the name Laila. Take a look if you want! (The old version is a lot different from the new one, so... yeah)**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 178): Denki-kun waves back!**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 179): Oh no worries he wouldn't dare do it ever again.**


	181. Chapter 174: Deal

Mina was on her way home after a rather disappointing shopping spree when she runs into Kimura.

The girl seems to be jogging down the road when she bumps into her, hair pulled into a ridiculously complicated looking braid and a cardigan over her tank top, bag slung over her shoulder as if she's in a hurry. She barely caught sight of her from the in front of the shopping mall, and immediately calls out when she did.

"Kimura-Chan, Kimura-Chan!" The girl jolts and turns around, looking for her, "Over here!"

She spots her and grins, jogging over through the crowd. "Mina-chan! What brings you here?"

"Shopping!" Mina answers, "I heard that the desert parlor is doing a sale at the moment, so I came to check it out. But it turns out to be a rumor, what a bummer!" She sighs, "So I went shopping, but turns out I didn't bring enough money for some of the things I wanted. You?"

"I came to repair my necklace." She shrugs, "And there's a dessert parlor here? Where?"

"Oh, just around the corner, it's chocolate themed—" At this, Kimura's eyes sparkles and she grabs her hands.

"Mina-Chan, are you in a hurry?" She asks, eyes serious.

"Em, no?"

"Good, come with me to the repair store, I'll put my necklace down and you'll take me to that dessert parlor, my treat."

Mina's eyes glitters at the mention of free food.

"Deal."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Chocolate!**

**Everyone loves chocolate. And Akemi is a total chocoholic. (The necklace is going to be important, so keep an eye out)**

**Onto the comments!**

**To you don't knowme: Oooh... Maving in with Hibiki... That's a pretty good idea, but wouldn't that mean moving away from Hohana and Shouto-kun? Hummm... I need to think. And they will talk, maybe yell (haha), but I most wanted to talk about Geikyo's stance on the whole thing in chapters written in his POV. Probably during the BEEEEP- well, spoilers.**


	182. Chapter 175: Best Girl

The jewellery repairmen store Kimura takes her to is large, professional looking , and promises expensive service. She gapes when Kimura enters the store naturally and gestures for her to follow, as if it's perfectly natural.

"Kimura Akemi." Mina slowly follows as Kimura stops at the counter and brings out a long velvet box, opening it to reveal a necklace with a red pendant. "I'm here for the monthly repairing service, please." She slips a card to the man at the counter, who checks it, takes the necklace, and tells them to come back about an hour later. Kimura nods like it's perfectly natural, and exits with Mina following behind, a little dazed.

"Kimura-Chan, are you rich?" Was the first thing that Mina asks after exiting the shop. The amber eyed girl blinks, looks at her weirdly, then her eyes widens with realization.

"OH. Oh, right. I never- Right." She scratches the back of her head, glancing away with a sheepish grin, "Sorry, I don't normally tell people and it never really came up... And yes. My family is rather well off. My name is, well, Kimura."

She scratches the back of her head as Mina processes the information. Kimura... Her mind wonders back to a piece of news about a new museum opening a while ago and it clicks.

"Wha-" She stares at her classmate with a new light, "But Kimura-Chan, you don't, wha- What?" She stares at her for a few seconds, and shakes her head, turning away in amazement as they continued making their way to the dessert parlor.

The cafe is a famous (and expensive)one, and Mina had always wanted to try out their chocolate sundae, and that fudge looks really good. Her mouth waters a little as she stares at the samples on display, and glances to the very rich girl standing next to her who had offered to pay.

"So... You totally won't mind if I order something more expensive later on?" Mina asks tentatively, eyeing one of the very delicious looking tea sets. Kimura blinks at her, and laughs.

"Totally won't mind!" She waves her off, "Just don't go overboard, I'm pretty much fine with anything within reason, so..." She shrugs, "I'm like this, as long as you asks nicely I'm good. And just call me Akemi! Kimura is too dull-sounding, Mina-chan!"

Mina cheers, and hugs the girl next to her.

"Akemi-chan you're the best!"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**This chapter came out about 12 hours late because I was stupid, and over slept. I hate being late to literally anything so I'm so sorry!!!**

**I wish I have a friend like Akemi. T-T I really like chocolate.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To you don't knowme: me too! Chocolate is a great comfort food and while I don't get stomachaches, if I eat too much of it I'll gain weight. And I have a necklace as well! I haven't took it off for three years, it's a birthday present and the clasp is stupidly hard to open or close so I just didn't bother. As for the Dabi is a Todoroki, well, I full heartedly support the theory! *Slams conspiracy board* but Sonder is going to mainly follow the original timeline, so we'll see what I'd do about it after the war arc ends.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 180): AWW. Akemi will love Thumper! (Same name as that lill' bunny from Bambi, eh?)**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 181): I fear for whoever gets between chocolate and you or Akemi! Of course, and me!**


	183. Chapter 176: Making plans

After a long debate about chocolate desserts and sweets, there was a bit of an awkward silence after the two ran out of topics to talk about, and Mina wreaks her brain to find something to comment on. "So..." She began rather lamely, "you've had that necklace for a long time?" Across her Akemi-Chan blinks, "How long have you had it?."

Akemi-Chan seems to hesitate, before smiling nostalgically, "I've had it since I was three." She answers, and Mina sighs with relief that the topic went through.

"What is it made of?" Mina asks curiously, "It looks really expensive."

"It's custom made." Akemi-chan smiles, "I really liked it and just didn't take it off."

"That charm looks so pretty," Mina sighs, "But I still love rubies the most! You?"

"Moonstones and sun stones are beautiful." Akemi's eyes sparkles, Then proceeds to start ranting about gemstones and their meanings, and the two proceed to chat animatedly about accessories.

"Earrings goes really well with some types of makeup though," Mina giggles, "You wear make up, right?"

"Well..." Akemi scratches the back of her head sheepishly, "Some concealer for the dark circles, nothing more, really."

Mina gapes at her for a moment. A girl who doesn't wear make up? Seriously? "Seriously? Akemi-chan, that's it?"

Akemi blinks, "Well... yeah, there isn't any point, really. Sometimes in those business parties that my mum take me to she'd have professional makeup artists to do it for me, but other than that, I absolutely suck at makeup, I'm better off without it."

"No way. What about nails?"

"I don't do manicure." Akemi shrugs and shows her her fingers, the tips of her nails are a little frayed and chipped, "I type a lot and it's a bit of a bother."

"Akemi-chan, I'm so going to teach you how to paint your nails." Mina shakes her head at this atrocity, then brightens as an idea comes to mind. "Right! The class is heading out tomorrow for shopping, right? We girls will take you to get some nail paint and make up then! You can also use them for the I-Expo later on!" She suggests, and across her, Akemi laughs.

"Sure, but only after we get what we're supposed to for the camping trip, okay?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 3**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Uploading this while sitting on the MTR, on my way hoooommmmmeeee...**

**I've been typing the Modern Sorcerers AU for Sonder Another Story for a while and... Welp I think I'm spending a little too much time on Ayla the ghost OC. She's adorable I love her.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89 : Ooh, my sis wanted to name Chubby at first, and called her, well the direct translation would be Fatty. I really love my sis but sometimes she is just annoying. :) This week I spent all of my money on chocolate and didn't haveoney to get home after going to the tutor. Lucky my sis got my back.**


	184. Chapter 177: Wig

Akemi fiddles with her now fixed necklace as she types with one hand, once again holed up in one of her workshops away from home. Kōki is browsing through GIFs of to be continued Tic Tocs on her phone in the corner, petting Doge as the puppy, now a little bigger than her hand, lazed around on the table. Akemi pushes herself away from the table, and watches fondly as her sister's pet yawned, got up, and clambered onto Kōki's head, sprawling bonelessly over her cap.

Akemi suddenly gets a odd sense of deja vue as she stared at the dog now sleeping on her sister's head as she scowled at something, cursing under her breath. She narrows her eyes, stares at the taller girl, and...

"HOLY SHIT DOGE LOOKS LIKE BAKUGOU'S HAIR!"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 4**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Bakugou**** Katsuki: 3**

**Iida**** Tensei: 1**

**Others**** (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya**** Izuku: 0**

**Iida**** Tenya: 4**

**Seiba**** Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura****Akemi: 4**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Bakugou the Pomeranian!!!**

**Bakugou and Doge should meet.** **The poll has been updated! I rarely check the poll posted on my profile since I cant check it using the app. Sorry!!!**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: *drools another river* *recovers* Oof. That's harsh. And American stereotypes... Okay get it. As for Akemi... Humm, we'll see.**


	185. Chapter 178: Language!

Akemi taps away on her phone as she leans against the wall, Kōki standing a little to her side with ponytail poking out of her cap while chatting away with Hayutaka, whose hair spikes a little at something Kō said. They was originally in a heated basketball-related arguement which Akemi had absolutely no intention of getting involved, but now...

She is currently waiting for her class to arrive, they're supposed to go shopping together today for some camping necessities, and Kōki decided to come along for some training supplies for her team's special training tomorrow, and her ace, Yūkawa, is late.

And, well, if there is one thing that all Kimura's would get irked about, that's lack of punctuality. Don't get her wrong, Akemi never really minded waiting and is pretty much fine with others being late, within reason, but it still gets on her nerves. She watches as the duo of girls muttered methods to torture the poor boy in the corner, the dark murderous aura almost tangible around them. Akemi shivers a little at the sight of Hayutaka's bristling and sharpening hair, which is also gradually changing into a dark red, and turns away.

"Akemi-chan!"

Akemi looks up, and her eyes meets with Ochako-chan's brown orbs then Tenya's blue ones. She grins widely and waves, the girl and her old friend smiles back and the former jogs over with a bounce in her step.

"I see Kōki-chan and Hayutaka-chan is also here— WOAH what's wrong with them...?" She recoils a little as the two gave her twin looks of annaoyance before turning away to curse under their breaths.

"Yūkawa-kun was supposed to meet with them, and now he's late." Akemi shrugs, "You should probably note that down— never be late when you're meeting with Kōki, it seriously irks her."

"Oh." Ochako-chan winces, "Never keep a girl waiting."

"True." Akemi chuckles, "Never."

"Cap! Sorry for arriving— woah!"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, YOU FUCKING SLOWPOKE!"

"LANGUAGE!"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 4**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Ahh... I am currently writing the training camp!!! As for the S:AS series, I am getting a little too obsessed with writing Amy/Ayla and is taking a break because my head is stuffed full of her scenes. TwT she is too angsty and adorable.**

**I just got a major haircut and now I look like a boy when I tie it up, which is a good thing! I want to try out something more boyish right now. *Ignores weird looks from parents* Anyway back to the topic: Kōki is going to get a very major role in the coming arcs, so keep your eyes out, you're going to see just how awesome the basketball captain is!**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Doge: *leans into touch* Woof!**

**To Thundqh: But It's eleven in the morning over here... I always update at around ten to eleven in the morning here- aka the mess known as HK.**


	186. Chapter 179: Teamwork

Kōki huffs a little as she looks around at her sister's classmates, most she've seen in the sports festivals. And honestly, save for a few, she isn't very impressed. The Ojiro guy seems pretty cool, personality wise Kaminari is great, but UA students are actually quite normal. So when some by standers pointed them out with surprise, Kōki snorted and turned away.

Yūkawa is chatting away with Uraraka-san, green eyes all sparkly as they discussed about dunks and their favourite NBA players, Hayutaka is pulling on Kaminari's ear, telling home to get a pair of new shoes not only for the camp but also the training tomorrow.

"We'll be meeting back in this spot at three, is that okay?" Her sister's nudges her, " what are you here for?"

"Just wait a sec, sis, I need to talk to Kaminari and Hika." She pushes her shorter sister away, who laughs and follows her as she approaches the pink-skinned girl, the invisible girl and Kaminari. "Oi, Kaminari, Hika." She paused and turns, "And you get over here, Kashi!"

"Yes Captain!" The ace scrambles for them, and she sighs.

"Hayutaka, you already know what to get, right?" The vice captain nods and Kōki smiles with satisfaction, "Kaminari, you should go get some new sneakers. Kashi, you help me go get a new timer." The teen nods, "we'll need it for tomorrow. Oh, and some energy drinks too. I'm going to go get some wrist and ankle braces and weights, get more rest tonight, you'll need it."

The boys groan.

"Ara, Akemi-chan, is this your little sister?" The invisible girl chirps, "she is so tall!"

Akemi's face sours. "Shut it." She snaps, but her voice lacks the bite. "Oh, and Kō, if you're going to go get some wrist weights, you should go with Izuku. He's getting them too."

"Great. And where are you going, sis?"

"Oh. I'm just going to get a few more notebooks and pens, stuff like that." She shrugs, "but I'll also need bug spray. Mosquitoes love me." She grumbles.

"Wait really? Me too!" Uraraka whines, "then let's go together!"

It wasn't long before the group dissipates, and Kōki was left next to a fidgeting Midoriya-san. She sighs, grabs the elder teen's arm, and drags him along.

"Com'on, Slowpoke, we're going to get our wrist weights."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 4**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I literally just finished typing chapter 207. Chapter. 207. I'm crazy. I'm fine tuning some of the next chapters so when I post them there's be less grammatical mistakes. I'm not native so... Yeah. I really need to up my game. TwT Sneak peek. The chapter I'm working on contains Moonfish. Lol**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Kōki: *Shrugs* Sadly not as often as I'd like, seeing that she is rarely home.**


	187. Chapter 180: Showtime

Izuku walks next to Kōki-san quietly, an awkward silence looming over them as the taller girl looks around for a sports equipment store. They've went through several, and while Kōki-San had found the ankle braces she needed, they still couldn't find any weights on the first floor.

"We should probably look around on the third floor later on." Kōki-San spoke up, "But for now, well." She looks around and drags him towards one of the fountains, "here. Watch my stuff. I need to go to the washroom." She stuffs her bags into his arms and Izuku stumbles. "See ya in about fifteen minutes!"

"Huh?! Wait-"

"Stay here!" She barks over the noise of the crowd, and disappears into the rush of people.

Izuku stares after the girl for several moments, and falters. "Seriously..."

"Ah, someone from UA!" He blinks at the gruff voice coming from somewhere behind him, huh? "Awesome! Can I get an autograph or something?"

An arm slings over his shoulder, and Izuku inches away with a squawk. The person who'd approached him was someone a little taller than him in a black hoodie, and his arm was held around his neck a little too tight for comfort. "A-ah yeah, of course. But can you please loosen up your arm?" Izuku asks politely with an awkward smile, if there's one thing Akemi taught him that'd be when to say no. "It hurts a little, so..."

The man ignores him. "You were the one who got all beat up against Endeavor's brat in the sports festivals, right? And you're there in the Hero Killer incident too!" He leans in close enough for Izuku to feel his breath on his face, "You're seriously so cool!"

"Y-yeah, thank you!" He stumbles over his words and winces as pressure was added to his windpipe, "Can you please let go first, though?"

"No way, seriously I've wanted to meet you again for so long..." Izuku freezes a little at the false excitement in the man's voice and glances backwards, eyes meeting with red ones, "Midoriya Izuku."

He gulps.

"Shigaraki... Tomura." Dry, flaked fingers grips at his throat, four digging slightly into his skin and one hovered just a little over his windpipe threateningly.

"We're friends and bumped into each other." He rasps into his ear, "Now go sit down by the benches." Izuku's hand slowly inches towards his back pocket, "And don't you even think about grabbing your phone, kid." His hand freezes, "How many people do you think can I get to before you can restraint me, or your friends come for back up?"

Izuku let his hand fall by his side, and carefully takes a deep breath.

"What do you want."

"Just a short chat." He smiles creepily. "Right this way."

* * *

It didn't take long for Kōki to return, the queue up at the washroom was surprisingly short, and so within five minutes she's back from the washroom and heading back to where Midoriya-san is. Weaving her way through the crowd, she was about to call out to the greenette when she spots someone seated next to him in a black hoodie, and a head of light blue hair that she recognized from one of her sister's memories.

Shigaraki Tomura.

Her breath hitches. And her eyes darts around to the people near by, what is the villain doing here? She backs away slowly and slips back in the crowd, just barely out of sight, and slips her phone out.

"Wat's up, sis? You lost?"

"Akemi." Kōki hisses into the phone, "I just went to the washroom and left Midoriya-San, now he's sitting in the plaza. That guy, Shigaraki Tomura's with him."

"...What?" Her sister's voice turns serious. "Alright. Kōki, stay calm. Are there anyone near them in immediate danger?"

"'Cept for Midoriya-San, no." She whispers. "But in he decides to attack, then yes."

"How many."

"...Just three, god." Kōki felt her breath hitch, "There's a kid there right next to him, a kid and his mom, Sis—"

"Calm down. Get them away from him. Don't reveal yourself, I trust you to be able to do it. Don't cause a commotion. Just get them away from the immediate danger and it's fine." Her sister's voice is calming but stern. "Just put on a cap and sit somewhere next to the kid, start chatting with them, stay calm. I'm on my way. Ochako is calling the police right now."

The line cuts off.

Kōki takes a deep breath, looks around, and spots a drink parlor near by. An idea pops in her head, and she steels herself.

Showtime.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 4**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Kōki's time to shine~**

**I thought about this a lot, and went through serveral versions of the story before settling down with this one. Her role is far from over yet, though! Just wait for the next chapter!!**

**(I have finally started writing the Kamino arc. which is like, chapter 216 or something. This is great! ANGST ANGST ANGST)**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Oh god. I feel you. I live in the country side and they suck. It's nearing summer now and everynight they're like ' buzzzzzz buzzzzz' right in your ear, ugh.**


	188. Chapter 181: Villain

"This freaking society had always pissed me off." Izuku relaxes slightly as the hand leaves his throat and settles on his shoulder. "But what i didn't expect was for a villain to piss me off so much, that Hero Killer." He blinks a little at the new information, and glances up at the man.

"Isn't he your ally though?" He asks, trying to keep his voice light.

"Ally? Nah..." Shigaraki hisses though his teeth. "He pisses me off. He pisses me off so much. We're both just destroying the things we don't like, aren't we? Why the hell does he get his own merch?" The villain huffs like a kid complaining about someone getting more toys than him, "Where the hell is mine, huh? ...Everyone else's talking about him... I set off a whole hoard of Nomus in Hosu and everyone's just talking about him, Hero Killer this, Stain that. I even broke into UA, and no one's ever done that before. Why the hell is it like this?!" He hisses and Izuku shivers. "We're both just destroying the things we don't like, aren't we? What's so different about him that made him so much better, huh?" He leans in towards him and grins, and Izuku gulps.

How the hell is he supposed to know? He glances around and looks for something, anything to help, for an answer. He's not sure what he's gonna find in a shopping mall like this for a question like that, but anything is better than nothing. Then, just between the people a little away from him, he spots something that made him freeze.

It's Kōki-San. Her hair is all tucked back into her cap and she is now wearing a surgical mask over her face but it's her. She's got a cup full of some kind of drink in her hand, and is glancing at him with a weird look in her eyes. Then she brings a hand up, and gestures for him to stay quiet.

Kōki-San knows he's in trouble, which means she'd most likely alerted Akemi. Izuku breaths shackily, and relaxes. Akemi knows what to do. The heroes are probably on their way now, and everyone's going to be safe.

"Well? What's your answer?" He stiffens, and the hand slowly begin to close around his throat again, "Midoriya, you better say something..."

Kōki-san darts out from the crowd in a light jog, trips over something, and splashes the drink in her hand all over the man sitting a little away from them. He's sitting far enough from Izuku that the splash didn't effect them, but close enough that no one is going to come anywhere near them untill the mess is cleaned up.

"Ah- sorry!" Kōki-san apologizes as the man jumps up from his seat, "I'll get you a new shirt- I'm really sorry, sir!" The man began cursing a little, and Kōki leads him away from the bench, "Really, really- I'm sorry!"

"Tsk." Shigaraki huffs, "Well? Midoriya?"

Watching Kōki-san's back fading away into the crowd, an idea came to mind, and before he could stop himself, he blurts out.

"My friend writes novels."

"...Huh?"

Shit, Izuku swallows the lump in his throat, shit, shit, shit. "My friend Akemi. She, uh, writes novels." He mentally curses for mentioning Akemi's name, but too late. Izuku glances around as Kōki-san returns, and sits by the family of two next to them and begins chatting. "She told me that villains are her favourite characters to write about."

It's true. Akemi did tell him that villains are one of the most interesting characters to write about. And most of the time, the characters in Akemi's stories are just so grayscale that there's no villains and no heroes, it's just what she likes.

"The bitch who fought the Nomu?" Shigaraki asks, "Doesn't seems like it... I'm flattered though." He grins at him, "and what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, she says that writing villains is hard." He said hurriedly, digging through his memories for what the heck did Akemi tell him exactly, "and... and that it's tough to make the readers like the bad guy... And that a good story always needs a good antagonist."

"True." Shigaraki hums, "And?"

"A-and well," He glanced towards Kōki-San who seems to be chatting with the child about a shop she spotted on the third floor, trying to get the two away from them. "Then she showed me how to write good villains, and I think... I think she's right." He relaxes a little as Kōki finally leads the woman and her child away to the elevator. Stall. He need to stall for time. "She's right about how to write good villains."

"And what makes good villains, Midoriya?" Shigaraki narrows his eyes at him, "What does that have to do with anything?"

The hand around his neck closes in again. "I-I'll get to it." He stutters out, "W-well, to write good villains, you need to make them understandable." He recalls Akemi's grand speech about her webtoon with the serial killer as the protagonist, "There's no need to justify or make people agree with them, but you need to make people see where they're coming from." Shigaraki stays silent, "She says that- that writing a good villain is a little like writing an Antihero. You know Antiheroes, right?" Shigaraki nods slowly, and Izuku gulps. "She says that... that writing a good character, villain or not, you need to show that they're more than what they do."

"...I don't get what you're trying to say." Shigaraki narrows his eyes, "Are you telling me to be nicer, is that it?"

"W-well, not exactly." He stutters, "I- I'm trying to say..." Izuku's eyes dart towards the crowd, where Kōki-San is starting to emerge, walking towards them slowly. "I'm trying to say that-" He breaths in, "That it's the same in real life?"

"...What does that mean." The villain hisses.

"I mean that- that." He pauses, "That like characters, Stain... Stain did the things he did for something, he said it's for a more just society and all. And while I can't agree, nor justify what he did, I... people can understand why he did those things." He glances up at the villain, "What about you?"

"..." The villain stays silent, "But I am doing it for something." He grumbles. " This society is broken... Heroes are useless... why don't people like me then?" He hisses.

"Because people can't tell?" Izuku chokes out, "Even if you are thinking those things... it's like in a book, if you don't write it, no one will know. And no one will like the villain, and no one will like the story."

The hand loosens.

"Huh." Shigaraki mulls over his words, "For a hero... Your friend sure knows a lot about being a villain." He grins, "You sure she doesn't want to become one herself?"

Izuku freezes, and glances around desperately. Kōki-San is approaching, and the mall seemed a lot emptier than it was, with just a few people around, gradually making their way out of the shopping district. The authorities are probably here and the people are evacuating, good. "I- um-I..." He eyes the floors around, and Shigaraki finally notices.

"You told your friends. didn't you?"

He freezes.

"Ahh..." Izuku watches as the hand around his throat loosens and reaches out toa child running by- what is she doing here didn't Kōki-San warn the people around them please get away before he touches you—"I guess I'll just have to-"

Within a blink of an eye, the hand reaching for the child was violently smacked to the side, and Shigaraki's wrist snaps in an awkward angle. Izuku was suddenly grabbed and pulled away from the villain's side, and by the time his eyes comes back into focus, Kōki-San stands a little away from him, the child running away unharmed behind her, and is glaring down at Shigaraki with little fear, and a lot of anger.

"Hands off," The martial arts club vice captain snarls, "you vermin."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 4**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Kōki is the school martial arts club vice captain, she learned combat from a former American soldier, and she taught Akemi how to fight. Time to give her some action. *snickers***

**I was a little uncertain about this part, really— I got stuck here about a month ago, and had to stop writing it for almost an entire week before continuing.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Kōki: *Drags Shigaraki away by the wrist* Yeah, let him go.**

**To Ree.Human: Fight Shigaraki, appearantly. And, well, the stuff you do when you're stuck at home. *shrugs* (Wait is that really 37 chapters ahead? Huh.)**


	189. Chapter 182: Almost

Kōki feel the fear in her spike when the face of the villain before her darkens. The people around her have long been evacuating, the social media and villain alarm app system is very useful, and Koki has never been more grateful for it. She forced the fear down, took a deep breath and rolled her shoulder once. Twice. Just like any other tournament. Deep breaths, Kōki, clear your mind. Focus.

Observe, analyse, react.

Shigaraki pushes Midoriya-san away, and her sister's friend lands roughly with a yelp. The villain lunges for her and Kōki ducks, twists forwards and punches, pushing the villain away with the blow. She spins around and nails him in the chest with a round house kick, sending him crashing into the edge of the fountain. She grabs Midoriya-san by the back of his shirt and yanks him away, and was about to run when the villain was back again, going for her throat.

Dammit, he's fast. She grits her teeth as she darts away, I won't be able to get away from him.

She twirls to the side and ducks towards the ground to avoide another blow, feet shooting out for an attack as her mind whirled. The choices aren't pleasant, but she made her decision anyway.

"Midoriya-san go get the heroes here." She hisses, glancing back as she dodges the villain again. Behind her the elder teen's eyes widened, and began to protest.

"But--"

"GO!" Kōki barely had time to yell out before she had to duck. She nails a kick in the man's stomach without holding back, and the villain reeches. Kōki carefully drops in a lighter stance to dodge his hands better as Midoriya-san runs, shooting her a pained look before he finally bolted for the entrance, not looking back.

Kōki was careful to avoide his fingers, but when opportunity shows itself she had to take it. Hand shooting out, Kōki grabs the villain's injured wrist in a vice's grip and twists, the pained howl that comes later was grimly satisfying.

Shigaraki scowls at her, face twisted with pain from his most likely broken wrist, and lashes out at her again. Kōki skips to the side, and socks him in the eye before darting back out of his reach, slipping away as he reaches out to grab her.

"Now who are you." The vermin hisses at her, and Kōki scowls, "Another NPC? Breaking my wrist..." He lashes out again and this time Kōki round house kicks him in the head, sending him crashing to the ground. The villain growls and lunges at her, Kōki ducks, and with a sweeping kick swipes his legs out from beneath him, and darts backwards again.

The Mall is empty but for her and the villain. She can see from behind him that a few local heroes are fast approaching, and Kōki darts back again, dodging his hands and slapping away his attacks, careful not to let him grab her.

But though Kōki is highly trained in combat, she is trained for self-defence. She is a talented combatant, but her experience is limited to multiple competitions, with people around her age.

Kōki isn't trained for actual villain takedowns.

So she makes a mistake, and slips. One opening and within moments Shigaraki is lunging for her. Kōki curses and slides back but the man catches her cuff and grabs her by her wrist as she darts back. Kōki stumbles, throat locking as the sleeve of her blouse crumbled away, her wrist explodes with pain as it cracks and bleeds, the skin slowly cracking, flaking away. The area slowly spreading and traveling up her forearm.

It hurts.

Footsteps reaches her ears, and Kōki snaps out of her thoughts. She sees it coming for her throat and ducks and rolls to the side, flinging the hand off her wrist and dodging the other by the skin of her teeth as the heroes approached. She crouched, cradling her hand and breathing a little more heavily than she was as the villain stopped, locked eyes with her, grinning.

Her insides curdles. Kōki swallows heavily as the villain hunched over, laughing as a pool of black and purple mist appeared beneath his feet, swallowing him and leaving no trace behind. And Kōki is left alone, staring at where he stood as the heroes reached her, asking after her, helping her up, but Kōki doesn't speak.

She almost died.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 4**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 3**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Writing combat scenes are hard as fuck. It's enjoyable and fun but really, really hard since my only combat experience is limited to pillow fights and kicking that guy who was haressing my sister in the nuts.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yeah. Koki is pretty badass! She'd make a great hero and I really enjoy writing her. Fighting scenes are hard but I enjoy it!**


	190. Chapter 183: Speak

Akemi paces around the entrance, panic and concern all over her face as she waited for the heroes to emerge. Her sister is in there, Kōki is in there and she left her— Her nails dig into her palms, the fear grips her chest and Akemi could barely breath, pacing over and over again, eyes darting around for any signs of her sister.

Finally she sees her. Kōki is walking next to one of the heroes, heading towards one of the ambulances with an officer comforting her. Akemi's eyes widens and she stumbles forwards, pushing past the people in front of her to get to her sister.

"Hey, where do you think you're-" A pro hero catches her by her wrist, and Akemi flings him off. When he tries to grab her again, Akemi felt her anger flare, she twists her body around, moves into a steadier stance, and socks him in his throat.

The hero curses and grabs both her arms, restraining her with a tight grip. Akemi struggles, kicking back and twisting her body to get away as she yells and screeches.

"Let go of me that's my sister--!" Her voice sounded mad, desperate and hoarse, not like her own, and her sister halts mid step and looks towards her.

Kōki leaves the officer's side, who attempts to grab her but fails. The hero looks over and falters, nodding to the other who was holding her to let her through.

He lets her go and Akemi stumbles, immediately rushing to her sister's side. grabbing Kōki by her shoulders Akemi had to steady herself before checking her for any injuries. Her left sleeve is crumbled and her forearm is red, the skin flaking away and her wrist looks as if cracked with blood running in small rivulets, dripping down her fingertips. Akemi grits her teeth and a familiar rage rushes her, white hot and vengeful, making she see red.

"I'm going to kill him." She welcomes the anger, hissing under her breath like a viper. "I'm going to kill Shigaraki the next time I see him. Fuck dad. Fuck the laws, I am going to destroy him and every thing he gives a shit about-" Her face is rapidly darkening, but it loosens as Kōki grips the front of her shirt.

She's trembling. Akemi falters, the snarl melting off her face and pulls her sister in a hug. Kōki is trembling. Her sister is scared. She needs her calm more than she needs her angry. So Akemi circles her arms around her taller little sister and pulls her down, gently patting her back, running her hand along her spine as she squashes the anger with practiced ease.

"Com'on." Someone taps her shoulder and Akemi glances backwards, it's Tsukauchi-Keibu. "You can come along to the hospital."

Akemi nods weakly, takes her sister's uninjured hand, and leads her to the ambulance. Kōki grips back tightly, no longer trembling, eyes not watery but locked to the ground, and her breathing is calm.

But she just won't speak.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 17**

**Midoriya Izuku: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 5**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 5**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 7**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Aaaand I'm stuck again. I just started the Kamino ward and I'm stuck. Gosh, lucky I wrote about 30 chapters ahead...**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Cirtainly, Kōki makes a habit of reading Akemi's thoughts. She have to gather blackmail.**

**To Ree.Human: Thanks! And yes, Kōki will play a large role in some of the future arcs, so will Hiroi, Hibiki and some other OCs. Though Kōki will really be smacked right in the middle of all the mess though.**


	191. Chapter 184: Silent

Kōki sits on the hospital bed silently, Akemi is holding her hand gently, fingers rhythmically patting the back of it, calming and not annoying. The detective who Akemi seems to recognize is seated by the bed, an officer with a cat head (?) standing by his side, a notebook and pen in hand.

Kōki doesn't listen when they ask her about the villain. Kōki stays silent as they aske her quiestions. She doesn't tremble, her breath is calm but she doesn't speak.

"Kōki, did you kick him in the face?"

She blinks, and looks up. Her sister is staring at her with a neutral expression on her face, smiling a little but not quite, her eyes sparkling with a light Kōki can't quite identify. Kōki stares at her for a second, dumbfounded, and slowly, nods.

"Oof. Your kicks are brutal." Akemi winces a little and her grip on her hand tightened a little, "Roundhouse kick?"

She nods again.

"Good girl." Akemi gently ruffles her hair, "Didn't you demolish half the trees in our garden with that kick though? I kinda pity the guy now." Akemi huffs, "Actually, nah. If I ever see him, I'll put in my own kick. To the crotch."

Kōki blinks, and a laugh bubble up in her throat. She snorts a little, and Akemi soothingly strokes the back of her hand. Kōki opens her mouth and tries to speak again, and found that her voice came out a little easier.

"What the heck, sis..." She managed, and Akemi smiles gently, pulling her in a hug. "Seriously, what the heck..."

Her sister gently let her go, and meets her eyes with a soft gaze. Koki shakily nods, and Akemi turns back to the two officers.

"Sorry for interuppting." She nods, "she should be fine now."

"It's okay. Her well-being comes first." The detective nods, "but are you really okay?"

Kōki swallows, and relaxes when her sister gently pat's her hand.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She smiles, "ask away."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I re-counted the votes because I suck at keeping track of stuff and WOAH, since when did TodoAke get so many votes??? I think I'll enjoy writing TodoAke though, because that's just angsty fluff and romance material. (IzuAke is mostly fluff and humor, BakuAke would be plain comedy, while Hibiki and Akemi, like IzuAke, would be a whole load of humor and fluff. Tenya and Akemi though will be like TodoAke, without the angst. Tensei and Denki though... No idea.) As for Hibiki, well whoever she ends up with, any relationship with her in it is gonna be so cute my brain will overload.**

**I was scrolling through Pinterest just last night and I came across several really, really cute pics of Todoroki —smiling, the glamoroki, head pats, with his mum/family, the it's your power scene, glasses, ponytail, suit, blushing, birthday, eating, chibi, bed head, ext. All of them. In a row. THEN there's this one where he's just smiling and looking at a maple leaf in his hand and there's wind in his hair and he's in winter clothes and I died.**

**Sorry. LiannaTo.exe have stopped functioning. Please come back later.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yeah. Next time she sees him she's definitely going to give him a heartfelt kick in the pants.**


	192. Chapter 185: Reminder

Izuku wrings his hands.

In front of him, Yūkawa-kun is pacing restlessly, a distressed look in his eyes as they darted around for any sign of either Akemi or Kōki-san. Neither of the girls' parents are present, and if Izuku remembered right, Suzumi-san is currently in the Netherlands, working out some kind of business cooperation with IKEA, while Kimura Geikyo... He shakes his head, forget it.

The door to the public hospital slides open, and slightly-too-quick footsteps approached him. They sound like them came from rather expensive shoes, and Izuku looks up to see his friend's tormenter himself.

Kimura Geikyō is a tall man, with a pale complexion and squinted eyes behind fashionable glasses. Light brown hair like Akemi's parted and slick back, with a matching handsome face. In the interviews that Izuku's seen him in, Kimura Geikyō had always worn a charming, gentle smile that so many liked him for, but right now...

The man almost looked nervous, concerned as he approached and knelt down in front of Izuku, locking eyes with him. "Are you Midoriya?" Urgency bled into his voice and when Izuku numbly nods he could almost believe that he is really concerned, or even worried, "Have you seen my daughters? How are they?"

"Kōki-san is fine." He found himself answering. "She's in one of the hospital rooms, the police are asking her some question." He gulps, "Akemi is with her."

The man sighs with what sounds like slight relief, and Izuku couldn't help but feel a little impressed at how genuine it sounded. If he hadn't seen first hand what this man had done to Akemi, he might've believed that he is truely worried about his two daughters. The man sits down a seat away from him, and hunches down with his fingers crossed.

The glass door slides open again, and this time, Hibiki-san, Iida, Seiba and Uraraka rushes through, heading towards him, and pauses with different reactions as they see the man seated next to him.

Uraraka seemed a little confused, tilting her head when Hibiki-san froze on-the-spot, staring at Kimura Geikyō with something akin to shock and terror, while Iida and Seiba are glaring at the man through narrowed eyes and caution, before they waved him over.

Izuku stands up and jogs over, Yūkawa-kun following just a little behind him. Iida then grabs his arm, and they leave to sit the the other side of the hall.

"What is he doing here?" Hibiki hisses under her breath, fear seeping into her voice, "What the hell is he doing here, he shouldn't be here at all, he's supposed to be hosting a convention in Osaka-" her breath hitches and Uraraka looks at her then at Iida, who looked so mad Izuku had to wince.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" The girl blinks, "He's Akemi-chan's dad, right? Kimura Geikyō-san?" Seiba nods grimly, and Uraraka tilts her head, "What's wrong then? He's supposed to be here, right?"

"I get that Akemi-san and Geikyō-san doesn't get along, but..." Yūkawa-kun murmurs, "Do you really need to freak out like this? I mean, he is her dad, right? It's not like he's gonna hurt her-"

"Hah." Hibiki-san hisses out, sardonically, "Ha ha, very funny, Yūkawa-kun."

This seems to alarm the younger teen. Hibiki-san, however, doesn't elaborate. Instead, she looks over her shoulder, and lets out a string of very vile curses.

"Hibiki-" Iida looks at the girl, almost scandalized, before he, too, looks over the girl's shoulder and hisses sharply, "Shit."

Uraraka blinks at their straight-laced friend's language, and Izuku turns around, almost freezing when he spotted what the two were panicking about. Akemi, somewhere during their discussion, had exited the elevator and is now standing frozen in front of her father, who held the girl's shoulders gently, almost like a concerned parent. Akemi however, kept her face blank, devoid of any emotions, and smooth. Everything about her is just blank, like a robot going through what it was programmed to do.

The man lays a hand on his friend's shoulder and leads her towards them, Izuku tenses up as with each step, Akemi's expression melts into a much more natural one, unassuming, unsuspecting and neutral. Not quite calm but exactly what'd you'd expect to see if the man walking next to her isn't her abuser.

They stop in front of them, and Akemi leaves her father's side, walking towards them with quick steps and stopping just a little bit away.

"I'll see you all soon, I think." She says, smiling wobbly before pursing her lips and turning away, walking back next to the man, who grabs her shoulder, and leads her back out to the limousine parked outside. And the way Kimura Geikyō's hand was placed, near her throat but not quite...

Reminds him of Shigaraki.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Midoriya Izuku: 5**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 3**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I'm so bored now that even the phone isn't enough entertainment. *Sigh* I'll go grab my kindle now.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Rip Tenko-kun's kids. Akemi is so not leaving him unscathed.**


	193. Chapter 186: Break

Geikyō watches his daughter through the mirror, as she fiddles with charm of the necklace which he cannot see, as she glances out the tinted windows and wrings her fingers together, as she grips the hem of her skirt and avoided looking at anywhere but at him. He sighs, glances at his driver Sasaki, and speaks up.

"If you're concerned about Kōki, I've had someone look after her." He looks away, "An old associate of mine who works at the Hayashi Clinic had treated a similar quirk before and knows how to handle it. She will soon be transferred there, you can visit her when you want."

His daughter didn't respond. Instead her fingers twirl around the silver chain of her necklace and grips at the charm, a sign that she is either nervous, scared, or thinking. Her face is passive, calm but the tension still bleeds out a little, so Geikyō left her be.

Akemi reminds him so much of himself, sometimes. She is already so much better at hiding her emotions than him when he was her age, and it somewhat pains him to use her as he is. But he has no choice.

Humans are such pathetic creatures, they think themselves to be better than others, when there's no difference. The strong prays on the weak, and those who does not change and evolve are eliminated. They harm and destroy one another for their own advantage, even brothers, sisters, and children.

The world is not kind, and Geikyō knows that better than anyone else. He was born with everything and nothing. And there is nothing he would not give to survive in this world, to stop being a piece but a player, to emerge from the ocean and live.

Even his child.

He looks out the window, and at the slowly fading light from the sun reflecting onto his glasses from the buildings. He sighs and slips the spectacles off, gently cleaning them with a piece of cloth. When he puts them on again, he glances back to his daughter, and found her slumped against the seat, slowly beginning to nod off with her fingers clasped around her necklace.

Geikyo's gaze locks onto the small charm, and for the first time in may years, he recognizes it. Wrapped in wire inside a cage locket, a small piece of red sea glass.

His gaze softens.

The sea glass glistens between her fingers, and Geikyō looks away. Just today, he tells himself, Just today.

He should give her a break.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Me skipping online school and heading into the city for fun... Currently avoiding my teachers and the Zoom app because I haven't handed in a project I was supposed to complete ages ago. TwT I may be a responsible writer but I'm a terrible student.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yeah, hands off Akemi you useless gene doner. *Borrows Marmy* here you go Akemi, have a fluffy cat. *Grabs Smudge* Or two.**

**To Ree.Human: Eeyp. Kimura Geikyō is good at acting and manipulation. Though... Those genes and talents have to go some where, right? *Blinks innocently* You're right though, Akemi don't deserve any of that shit and I don't plan on redeaming Geikyō because he don't deserve it, but his reasoning of his actions, though, *points up* yep.**


	194. Chapter 187: What?

Akemi slips out of the car silently, the mansion looming over her almost ominously.

She doesn't pause to wait for her father, and instead heads for the front door, slips through the large, open living room and makes her way up the stairs, then finally, back to her room.

She waits for her father to knock on the door, she waits for the man to be there when she opens it, and she waits for the man to size her by her neck and slam her against the wall. She glances at the cupboard where she stores her bangdages and other medical tools, thinking she will definitely need to use them tonight.

The knock comes like she expected, The door opens and her father stood there like she knows he would. Akemi stood there, silent and braces herself to be dragged into the hallway harshly, braces herself for a hand to grab her by her neck and braces herself for the pain.

But nothing comes.

Her father stands at the doorway of her room, gazing down at her with an unreadable look in his eyes, and Akemi swallows the lump in her throat.

What's going on? She takes a gentle step back into her room, and opens her mouth to speak.

"If you've got anything to tell me, spit it out." Her voice was light but her tone was harsh and biting. "If not, leave me alone."

Her father stares at her a little longer, and takes a step away from her.

"Kōki's wrist is fine." She jolts at the words, "There will be some light scarring, but she is physically well. I will have her go see a therapist- both physical and mental- shortly in the future, so you don't have to worry."

Akemi blinks. What?

"I know you are concerned about your sister. You love her very much." His tone was almost soft, so unlike the taunting one he uses all the time. He reaches out for her, and Akemi tenses. "You can-"

She slaps the hand away before it reaches.

The silence was deafening for a second, and Akemi stays very, very still.

"You can visit her tomorrow." Her father continues, and steps away from her, "If you feel unconfortable to be away from her tonight, the transfer will be over by nine tonight. You can go then, I'll have them give you permission to stay."

He leaves, and Akemi watches his back with a spinning head.

What?

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Character developments. Kimura Geikyō isn't, well, a monster. I mean he is still fundamentally human, even if he is a total asshole. I'll get on with him soon, but the training camp— which I have already finished writing— is up soon, so, yeah. Also, A curtain cute lill' white haired girl's gonna make an appearance a lot sooner (not until quite a few chapters later well more like in 223 or 227 Idk but sooner than normal), and Kōki tries her hand at being a supportive sisterly figure.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To you don't knowme: Uhh not quite. He isn't trying to protect Akemi, not quite. He tries justifying his actions by thinking being cruel to her is being kind in his own way, when in fact he is just, well, spoilers. Yeah. More in chapter 220, I guess. (How am I so far ahead???) And YOOO I saw you over at Wreaking Havoc! Thanks!**


	195. Chapter 188: Sea glass

In the end, Akemi doesn't go to the hospital.

She does, however, leave the house. But instead of taking public transport like she always did, Akemi calls up her personal driver, and had him wait for her in the garage.

It doesn't take long to get there, and she slips into the back of the gray convertible she got as a birthday present from one of the big-shot companies her mother was working with. Kazumiya-san was already there then, and she greets him with a nod.

"Where to, ojou-sama?"

Akemi stays silent for a moment, and after going through a full list of options, sighed.

"Just drive around the city for a bit." She smiles, "I want to relax. And... On the way back, I want to make a stop at the private beach. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

Akemi was mostly silent for the ride, leaning against the side of the car and letting the wind run through her hair as she just... Drifts. Not quite thinking, but merely letting her mind wander. Sometimes it helps her.

Kazumiya-san doesn't go near the Hosu district, nor does he take her anywhere near the Kiyashi ward. Akemi looks out to the buildings around her and smiles a little, her mother had always went by the basis of skill, insight and empathy whether hiring for the company or home, and honestly? She agrees.

The city lights of Tokyo are bright against the sea, she watches as the shoreline shimmers with the neon lights, growing dimmer as they drove back into the residents' area. Akemi humms and debates whether or not to visit Izuku as they passed his apartment building, but decides against it.

"We're here."

Akemi offers Kazumiya-san a grateful smile, pulls her jacket tighter around herself, and slips out of the car. The wind caused her to shiver, but without another word she slips her sandals off, and walks down to the Kimura family beach.

There aren't many memories on this beach. The time she spent here and bothered to remember were few and far between, but fond none the less. The sand felt soft against her feet, damp from the higher tides and cool to the touch. Pleasant and calming.

Akemi fiddles with her necklace, the red charm glitters under the little light there was. It's dark, and Akemi shivers a little, but she held it down and continued to walk.

She remember the last time she went here. With mum and Kōki, during her last visit back home. It was spring and the water was cold, and she'd kicked Kōki into the sea. Her sister's nearly killed her for it. Doge loved the water, and Smudge just lazed around on the mat enjoying the sun until her mum played a prank and tossed both him and doge at the water as well.

It was lovely. Akemi sighs and looks out the sea. The Hōhana ward was far enough from the city that on clear nights like this one, some of the stars are just visible. There wasn't a lot of them, but Akemi enjoys what she can.

As she was about to head back, her feet brushes against something cool to the touch and Akemi pauses. Kneeling down she feels around in the sand, and her fingers once again brushes against something. Akemi frowns.

It's not trash, the beach is cleaned once a week, so that's impossible. She grabs it, pulls it out, and blinks.

It's a piece of sea glass.

Their color is pretty rare, too. A deep turquoise, in a rugged, spiral-like cylindrical shape, glistening with sea water. She stares at the small piece of glass, then smiles and pockets it.

It'd look good on necklaces. She thought, fingering the pendant around her neck, It's time she moved on.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Told you the necklace is important! Pay good attention to it, it's going to be very, very important in the coming arcs!**

**I considered changing it up so instead of finding the sea glass she bought it from a road side shop or something, but I don't know how I'm supposed to write that so I stuck with this version. It seems a little weird though, to just randomly find sea glass on her family's private beach.**

**Onto the comments!**

**To Ree.Human: Aww, Koki would love to teach you! Though she'd mist likely deny it at first because she is a cute little tsundere- as for Mustard- er, I think you mean Moonfish, because Akemi'd be dead before she voluntarily fights Mustard— because Mustard and Akemi's quirk equals supersonic atomic bomb. And thanks for your support for Wreaking Havoc! Harry Potter is actually one of the first fandoms I dabbled in (along with Hetalia) so I really enjoyed writing it, it's so fun sassing everyone. And with Mayumi wreaking havoc around like this I'm pretty sure Ron is going to need aspirins soon.**


	196. Chapter 189: Visit

Appearantly the doctor who was treating Kōki is a genius. Because the damadge done on her wrist was repaired by the next morning, and Kōki would be discharged the day after, since they have to keep an eye on her condition for 24 hours after the surgery. But as her sister, Akemi knows full well that she won't survive getting stuck in the bed for an entire day without anyone to mess with. So she decided to head over for a visit early in the morning.

Headed for the hospital, sitting in the back of the car Akemi calls her mother for a number. She feels a little guilty calling her for something so trivial— she's just been named official owner of the Hayashi Financial Group— but she really, really wanted to have this done sooner. Her mother waves it off, and gives her what she wanted.

"She should be in Japan right now," She tells her, "Last I heard she wasn't working on anything in particular, so it should be fine."

"Okay." Akemi smiles and leans back on the back of the car, "Oh, and if she's in the country, where is her workshop?"

"She lives in Fuji, so her workshop is also there." Her mother hums, "It's not very far, an hour's ride. I can send you the address if you want."

"Thanks, mum." Akemi looks out the window, "And... Did you hear about..."

"Oh, Akemi..." Her mother's tone saddens, "I'm just glad she's alright. Kōki is strong, and I believe that both of you are strong." She pauses, "I trust that you can take care of yourselves, and I also trust that you will ask if you ever need help. I'm just a call away."

"...Of course, mum." Akemi smiles, feeling a little sardonic. "Of course."

"Miss, we've arrived."

"Of course, thanks, Kazumiya-san." Akemi looks up and ends the call, quickly slipping off the vehicle and headed straight for the reception. And stops as she saw Hayutaka, Yūkawa, Tenya, Izuku and Ochako-chan.

Hayutaka and Yūkawa seems to be arguing with the lady at the table, while the other three are standing a little behind them, looking extremely awkward. Akemi stares at them for a few moments, takes a deep breath, and crosses her arms before speaking up.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" The group jumps, and looks back at her.

"Akemi-san/ Akemi/ Akemi-chan!"

Hayutaka-kun rushes up towards her, and pulls her to the reception, growling. "This lady says that since we didn't make an appointment, we can't visit Kōki." She shoots the woman a dirty glare, "Solve this."

Akemi sighs, the demand itching in her ear, and rubs her forehead. Hayashi clinic has excellent service, great tech, great privacy and getting hospitalized here long term is like living in a six-star hotel, but sometimes it's a little annoying with all the stuff to go through for a visit. During her first year in Soumei Akemi got stuck here for a month, and the service was top tier. But visits? Meh. "Here," Tenya speaks up, "We'll wait in the corner." He nods at her and Akemi smiles gratefully before turning to the woman.

"Is it possible to let them visit for now?" She glances at the receptionist's name card, "Hiroyama-san, I'll vouch for them."

"I apologize, but since the patient's a minor, without their legal guardian's signed permission we are not allowed to let in any visitors." Receptionist Hiroyama insists, "Even if you vouch for them, you are not the patient's guardian. And without Identification I cannot let you in to visit the patient."

Akemi sighs, and glances back to the five others sitting in the back. She don't like pulling this card, but...

About two minutes later Akemi takes her ID card back from a very white looking receptionist, "So may we visit my sister, or do I have to call my mother for confirmation?" Akemi smiles, tilting her head and the woman blanched and shook her head rapidly.

"There's no need, I'll mark it down." The woman stutters, and satisfied with the shaky smile she got, Akemi turns around and walks towards the corner where the five are seated.

"Now what the hell are you guys doing here?"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**When your side project gets more reviews than your main one.**

**Wreaking Havoc (My Harry Potter drabble) is doing well! I've been working on it so I can get past this block I've encountered while writing Sonder. I found short stories and Drabbles good for me when I've gotten in a block, so I've been putting off writing Sonder's chapter 220 for a while. I'm a little stuck.**

**No comments today...**


	197. Chapter 190: Evidence

Akemi sat to the side as her classmates and friends crowded her sister, asking after her worriedly while Kōki, annoyed, waves away their concern. But Akemi knows better, the corners of Kōki's mouth is twitching, and her eyes are softer than they usually are. She is happy that they came.

Akemi smiles as she fiddles with her necklace, fingering the cool pendant mindlessly like she always do. Kōki glances over the room, and her face falters ever so slightly. Akemi offers her a gentle smile, to which Kōki huffed.

Izuku and the others stayed for about twenty minutes, chatting and trying to cheer Kōki up, before they all left and Akemi closed the door behind them. Kōki is quiet as she sat on the bed, gripping her previously injured arm.

Akemi quietly walked back to her sister, and took a seat by her side. Kōki is quiet, and she gently hugged her.

"Sis..." She'd knew Kōki for so long, and she'd never heard her talk like this. Kōki is hurting, and it hurts Akemi that she's hurting. "Sis I'm scared."

Akemi gently pats the top of her head. "shuuuu... It's okay, Kō, it's okay." She hums, "I'm right here. You're fine."

"I'm not scared for myself, sis." Kōki's voice cracks. "Ever since you started school at UA... You've been getting attacked over and over again, I didn't- I didn't care much at first, I thought it's fine since you're in the hero course and that's kinda normal, right?" She sniffles and Akemi holds her little sister tighter. "But- but when I had to fight him, when I had to fight that villain, sis I nearly died." Kōki grips her hands tightly, and she grips back just as tight, comfortingly. "You faced them so many times, Akemi, you nearly died for so many times... And then you're heading off to the I-Expo the day after tomorrow and I won't be there with you and something's going to happen—"

"Shuuuu—" Akemi soothingly interuppts her sister in a hushed voice, " nothing's going to happen. Okay? Nothing. I'm not going to the I-Expo without you." She pat's her sister's head, " the Expo's postponed, There's been a security update recently and they're postponing it to the week after the next." She pat's the top of her sister's head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"What about the training camp?" Kōki asks quietly, " you are going to the training camp, right?"

Akemi doesn't reply. Instead her hand finds the piece of red sea glass dangling from her neck, wrapped in elegantly shaped wire and glistening slightly.

Her fingers travel up along the chain silently, finding the small clasp she gently pryed it open, and slowly, took it off. Without a word she slid the necklace around her sister's neck and gently clasped it in place, and pulled back to look.

The piece of red sea glass was small, glittering slightly under the florescent lights of the hospital room, beneath the thin silver wires that surrounded the pendant. It's cylindal surface is not smooth but rugged, just like the day she found it.

They found it.

" Sis?" Koki blinks, "wha..."

"I wanted to have something else instead of this, since this is already quite old." She said softly, " take care of it until I get back, okay? When I get back, I'll give you your own sea glass." She smiles she ruffles the taller girl's hair, "when I get back we're going to throw this away, and we'll each get our very own necklace."

Koki wipes at her eyes, and shakily, nods.

"Okay." She whispers, "okay, I'll take care of it. I'll take care of it for you until... Until you get back."

Akemi smiles, their conversation moves onto small talks and little jokes, the sisters chatted and shared stories, and Akemi didn't leave I she had to go for lunch.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, when you get discharged." Akemi hums, smiling.

"Yeah yeah, and go, you big sap." She laughs as she closes the door, and leans against it gently. Her fingers travel up to where the charm once was, around her neck, and touches nothing.

Twelve years. Twelve years and she'd never took it off, not even once. It's always been with her, the small piece of red sea glass...

The last piece of evidence that her father once loved her.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I just re-watched the entire Evillious Chronicles, I'm not in the mood to joke. *sniff sniff* That whole thing is just SO SAD! *Bawls like a baby***

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 193): Agreed. There are little problems that petting cats can't solve.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 194): It is quite confusing, But I promise you it'll make sense soon enough.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 195): Last time I tried to give Chubby a shower I barely got away with my life.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 196): And said friends glomps Kōki.**


	198. Ch 191: Good-byes

"... Really? So I'll be just in time for it to arrive, right?" Akemi grins into the phone, "thanks, Takakoto-san!"

She hangs up and packs away the last bits of essentials, and zips up her bag. Smudge is purring like a car engine on her desk, and Akemi gives the giant of a cat a smooch before heading out her room.

"I'll see you in a week, Smudge!" Akemi calls as she closes the door, fixing the strap of the duffle bag that's around her shoulder. The cat barely reacts, and Akemi jogs down the stairs, quickly failing another number.

"Hello? Hiroi? Yeah it's me again. And I suppose your friends have that handled?" Akemi pauses, and smiles gently at her friend's response. " Good. Have them deleted, Okay? I've already gotten my hands on the USB."

She slips her phone away, and nearly runs into a barely awake Kōki near the door. There's always something endearing about Kōki in the morning, she just looks like the little kid she used to be again all a sudden and it's all Akemi could do to not squeal but offer her a huge hug. Impulses force her to tidy up her little sister's hair and fix her collar. Koki yawns, and Akemi smiles.

" I'll see you in a week, okay?" She gives her sister's shoulders a solid pat, and the girl waves it off.

" Yeah yeah... G' bye... I won't miss you." She grumbles and Akemi laughs, slapping her sister on the back before she hopped down the stairs.

She slowed down as she reached the living room, her smile fading into a passive look. Her father's seated in the couch, flipping through the news and Akemi quietly creeps past him, hoping to leave without another word.

" Where are you going?"

She slows to a stop, and turns ever so slightly.

"The training camp sets off today." She answered, a little stiffly.

Her father stays silent. And Akemi was about to leave when his voice reaches her again.

" Stay safe."

Akemi freezes, and glances at her father with slight disbelief before she shook her head, banishing all thoughts from her head as she jogs away, pulling her smile back up. Meh, like he'd actually care.

And with a cheerful greeting to Kazumiya-san, Akemi hops into the car and headed off for the training camp.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Currently laughing at dorm jokes I've got planned out and then feeling sad bc I can't post them yet. TvT**

**School is going to start soon, so I don't know how long I can keep up this daily update thing, probably for another two or three weeks but after that I think I'll have to cut that down to twice a week. I'm gonna be in form 6 soon which means loads of projects and stuff and prepping for the DSE so for that I'll have to cut down to once a week... I don't know I'll make announcements later on once I'm sure!!! (I really really want to get in university so I have to study!!! I hate studying!!!) **

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Um. *Glances away nervously***

**To Aqua Salmon: Thanks for the critic! But I'll have to ask which charter you're currently on. In the early stages of this fanfic I merely planned it to be like, this light-hearted, drabble-like fic with loads of laughs and slight angst, accompanied by a lot of fluff. Which kinda... spiraled out of control. Normally my more long-term fics are more organized than this. TwT I jump from character to character a lot because I'm trying to display this like an anime. As for the improvement, I suspect that came from actually planing out stuff later on. Well anyway I'll try my best and take your advise, thank you!**


	199. Ch 192: Overgrown Pomeranians

The bus ride is a pretty long one, and Akemi hums along to the tune she've been blasting into her ears. Mina-chan and Kaminari-kun are messing with everyone and joking around, normall Akemi'd join them but she's too dizzy right now. So instead she flips to another page of 'Sixteen Survived On Uninhabited Island' on her kindle, and smashed her face against the window.

"Why would you bring a fucking kindle on a training camp, I have no idea." Bakugou's low growl snaps her out of her concentration, and Akemi groans as another wave of dizziness hit her.

"Dammit don't talk like this when I'm busy trying to keep my head clear..." She grumbles and flips another page of the read, "seriously, if you interuppt me again, and I can and will throw up on your lap."

"HA?!" he snarls, and Akemi smacks her kindle in his face.

"Shut the hell up, you over grown Pomeranian." She drawls.

"OVER GROWN POMERANIAN?!"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**The problem with me and writing drabbles, is that once I'd wrote over 120 chapters I start putting in complicated, non-drabble-friendly plot. TwT**

**'Sixteen Survived On Uninhabited Island' is an amazing novel that I read a while back, it's great and quite inspiring. I don't know whether it has an English version or not, but if it does I would definitely recommend it.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: uhhh... I don't think I got the reference? Is that a reference?**

**To you don't knowme: um, maybe? *Grins* we'll see.**


	200. Ch 193: Same Shit

"We've arrived at a rest stop." Aizawa-sensei announced as Akemi folds up her kindle, " everyone off." At this, she gingerly slipped it back into her pocket and stood up. She intentionally tripped Bakugou on her way out, and when he gave her a death glare, Akemi blew him a raspberry in return.

The place they got off at does not look like a rest stop, Akemi noticed. They are currently standing at the side of a cliff, with a forest underneath, there are two heroes Akemi recognised as part of the Wild Wild Pussycats, but Akemi is too busy staring behind them, at the forest.

The forest is large and lush and green, extending into endless green and up mountains. The sky is clear too, making the scenary even better. Dammit she want to paint this right now, Akemi sighs, too bad her sketch pad is back with the rest of her luggage, in any other situation she would've whipped out her pencil and did a quick sketch of the place, her eyes took in the details and began quietly mumbling possible vocabularies to use.

"... I think I've got a scene like this in book five, lush greens stretching into the horizon? Nah... Like someone kicked over a bucket of green paint?" She whispers, " yeah I'll dump that in. Sunlight... Beams like threads... Contrasting against the dull red of the cliff edge. I'll note that down as soon as we get to camp." She looks back up, and realised that she'd missed an entire speech, and for some reason, her classmates are fleeing back to the bus.

"...Kittens who don't make it there by 12:30 won't get any lunch~" The blue one, Pixie bob sang, and Akemi's mind flashes with realisation.

"Ah." The earth beneath her shifts and Akemi quickly fires up her quirk, using directed kinetic energy to keep herself from getting caught up in instead hovering just above the earth. Surfing along the surface on a disc of light she grabs Izuku's hand, only to get dragged in along the ride.

Same shit as always.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**When you kept looping those super sad Vocaloid songs on your phone and tries to hold back your tears.**

**I dare you to try and listen to Servant of Evil (Seriously Gero's version is the best.) or Tower of Ai (Well if you actually realize what the story means, all those reaction videos and none of them even got it remotely right, seriously.) and not at least have tears burning in your eyes. I friggin cried.**

**Plus, I read Face Death in the Hope on Ao3 yesterday and I laughed so hard at the 'various stabbing gestures' part. Just, causually telling people you were bitten by a basilisk.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Barkugo AU, huh? I suppose... *Hums* We'll see.**


	201. Ch 194: Reference

Akemi lands lightly on her feet, brushing off the dirt on her clothes as Izuku coughed up pieces of dirt. Bleh, lucky she kept her mouth close.

"This is out private property, so feel free to use your quirks!" Akemi looks up at Manladay, who is shouting from the top of the cliff. "You've got three hours to reach the facility on foot, Make it through the Beast's Forest!"

Akemi blinks. Beasts? Her classmates seems to be wandering about the same thing. " B... Beasts Forest?" Izuku asks, spitting out another piece of dirt from his mouth.

" That kinda sounds like a name from Dragons Quest or something..."

"Well, enough wondering, let's just start moving, I want to have lunch..." Akemi wasn't sure whoever said that, but she agrees. So dusting herself off, she examined the trees.

Tall with thick bark and miss along the top, an actual forest without any paths, ooh boy the writing references, she peers into the trees, but what the heck is thaaaaaaaat?!?!

A brown beast of sort bursts into the clearing, with tree trunks for fangs and claws, roots running up it's arms and dark sockets instead of eyes. Akemi freezes for a second, before a grin takes over her face.

She is SO digging this asthetic.

Koda attempts to calm the creature with his quirk but failed. Akemi carefully watches as dirt falls off from it's arms... Oh. She shrugs. It's almost a shame, but...

Akemi fires up her quirk, golden ribbons of light wraps around her and she, along with Izuku, Tenya, Todoroki and Bakugou, bursts through the creature. She laughs.

"I'M SO ASKING PIXIE BOB WHETHER I CAN REFERENCE THIS DESIGN FOR MY COMIC!!!" She cheers, and races into the forest with Izuku rolling his eyes next to her.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Only you, Akemi, only you.**


	202. Ch 195: Aesthetic

After what seemed like ages, they finally emerged from the forest. All of them looking a little worse for wear. Half way through the forest, they'd cooked up a plan for them to take turns in fighting off the earth beasts, and with each switch, Akemi's to re charge them and they'd make water from Todoroki's ice to help them replenish. They're no where as tired as they would've been if they didn't have Akemi the human battery around, but they're all hungry, worn out and sore.

"It'll only take three hours..." Sero complains. "Yeah, try doubling that."

"So hungry..." Kirishima groans, and Akemi chuckles. Out of all of them she's the least tired. Actually Akemi isn't sure if she is capable of feeling tired. She wipes the sweat away from her forehead and rolls her shoulders, she might not be tired, but she is hungry and sore and her head hurts.

"Sorry, that's the time it would've took us." Manladay chuckles as she approaches them, Pixie bob following just behind.

" Hehehe! We actually thought it'd take y'all longer." She giggled as she approached them, " and you dealt with my earth beasts pretty easily too, not bad! Especially," she points at her, and Akemi blinks. " You five." She glances behind her, and see that she's pointing at Izuku, Todoroki, Tenya and Bakugou as well. "You didn't hesitate while dealing with my earth beasts! Past experience, eh?" She grins, and Akemi grins back as she remembered the designs of the beasts.

"Pixie bob, how did you come up with the asthetics of the beasts?" She asks, and a few of her classmates looks at her weirdly.

"Asthetic?" Pixie bob asks, tilting her head. And Akemi nods excitedly.

" Yeah! The asthetic! I loved the pallet and the design of it! Did you put a lot of thoughts into it? Gosh the roots running up the leg, I'm so digging it!"

"Ummm"

"I'm thinking about making the roots run up it's body like vines instead, it can reinforce the whole beast and I can make patterns out of them! Oh my god that'll be so awesome!!!"

"...why are you talking in English?"

**

* * *

**

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**When you heard a song on a music radio and you liked it so much you spent two hours google searching for it.**

**Best rap cover of Kenshi Yonezu's LOSER ever. TvT**

**Did I not update yesterday? network at home was down and the whole house was a mess so I dont remember if I updated or not... Sorry if I didn't!**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To you don't knowme: well, writing material is important, alway keep that in mind!!!**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 200): yep! Cheeky.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 201): Yeah that sounds like her alright. :)**


	203. Ch 196: Dining Tables

Akemi chuckles as she watches Kirishima and Kaminari partially inhaling rice into their system while talking. Even Todoroki's reaching for more as he slurps his soba. Akemi quickly finishes up the little rice in her bowl, ate a little more of the fried chicken, and grabs a bread from the basket in front of her. Todoroki glances at her, and frowns.

"Aren't you getting any more?" He asks, nodding towards the fish and fried vegetables in front of them, and Akemi gulps down her bread with a shrug.

"I'm fine." She answers, " I'm done after another bread, I think."

"Wait what?!" Kirishima whirls around and gapes at her from next to Tokoyami, the bird headed boy shrinking back to avoide the rice spraying out of his mouth. " Aren't you hungry?!" He asks.

" Uh, I was, but I really don't have a very big appetite." Akemi shrugs, " I tend to avoid the dining table, I'm more the, well, stealing stuff from the kitchen kind of person."

Next to her, Todoroki gave her a knowing look, and Akemi smiles back before returning to her bread and chicken.

She really, really hates the dining table.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**I opened a Discord Server for questions regarding my OCs and just generally chatting. My friend circle is too small. TwT**

**Sorry for uploading this so late, my pops was being annoying and held me up by dumping a bunch of chores on me and my sis, I didn't have time in the morning at all! Then I'm banned from using my phone or computer in the afternoon...**

**Chat with me here! Link: https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: yep! I think Pixie-bob and her would get along well too.**


	204. Ch 197: SORRY!

Thinking up an exercise for a quirk as versatile as Kimura's had been hard, but not much of a challenge. Her quirk's raw power is impressive, so is her control. But the range and speed of it— the speed she could convert energy at and the range, is unknown and most likely needs training. And the girl had the galls to not sleep last night. She probably didn't know but Sgouta was there when she'd ran for the washroom and returned to the girls room later on, and barely slept afterwards.

"Kimura." He approaches the girl, who startles and seemed to wince slightly at his voice (it was a flinch) "You will be training the speed, amount and range your quirk. The amount of energy you can shift and your stamina."

"... You sure, Sensei?" She asks, glancing up at him with a look that seemed to say 'this is a bad idea', to which he gave a glare. "...okay."

After Pixie bob created a tall piller for her to stand on, Kimura began her training. She was required to constantly blast off different energy types in different directions and switching rapidly between them. He should've expected it, but when Kimura's training goes wrong, he wasn't quite expecting this.

He was watching Midoriya train when all a sudden, the trees all around them dies and the sky 'turns off' and darkens rapidly, flickering before returning to normal. When he looks around again, a very large portion of the forest around them is dead, another on fire, and another blown to bits.

"SORRY!"

* * *

**Current**** Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Akemi's quirk's raw power is... very OP, I'm not even sure if she should participate in this, I mean, what if she accidentally changes the light energy around her into nuclear energy??? That'll be, just disaster.**

**I've been stuck on Ch 221 for ages now, and I'm getting a little nervous really, I have a lot planned but I don't really know how to express it for the time being.**

**If you are also a Harry Potter fan you can check out my HP Drabble Wreaking Havoc, where another OC, Mayumi Hirutazu wreaks the HP universe to bits.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**Wait, there's'n't any.**

**Crickets.**

**Chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	205. Ch 198: Aww Man

This is... Interesting.

Akemi hadn't needed to stretch her quirk for ages, really. The ability to convert energy and manipulate it can be used in so many ways that it wasn't really needed. Plus, without proper control around her Akemi is always a little afraid of her own quirk, because losing control has very, very high consequences which Akemi really, really can't risk.

(Blowing herself up, landing the entire class in a coma, incinerating half the city, accidentally crushing half of Japan, literally shifting the world on it's axis and causing extreme climate change, creating a black hole and destroy the entire solar system, ext.)

So when she heads to the canteen, feeling too drained to even use her quirk to recharge, it shocks her. Converting energy isn't really tiring really, so... She groans and rubs her head, feeling the migraine coming up.

"Shit my head is gonna hurt..." She grinds out, next to her, Kaminari lets out a long, winded out 'whey...', and honestly? Akemi agrees.

Then they learn that they have to cook.

"Aww maaaannn..." Akemi groans, and slams her head against the closest thing she could find. (Izuku's shoulder)

Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)

Akemi's paring:

Todoroki Shouto: 21

Midoriya Izuku: 6

Ueno Hibiki: 6

Bakugou Katsuki: 4

Iida Tenya: 3

Iida Tensei: 1

Kaminari Denki: 1

Seiba Hiroi: 0

Others (Please state in review!)

Hibiki's pairing:

Shinsou Hitoshi: 8

Kimura Akemi: 6

Iida Tenya: 4

Midoriya Izuku: 0

Seiba Hiroi: 0

Todoroki Shouto: 0

Others (Please state in review!)

I'm running out of stuff to say... Ya know I once stepped on a sea urchin.

Onto the comment(s)!

To go2sleeprn.srsly: Yeah, if her quirk goes haywire the Earth is doomed.


	206. Ch 199: Shatter

Tenya should've knew this would happen, but he didn't.

They were all preparing dinner, and he had ushered Akemi away from the fire (while Akemi is good at making drinks and curtain food, he does not trust someone who had set cereal on fire near a stove. No.), While he was fanning the fire, somewhere a few tables away where Akemi was carrying vegetables, came a crash.

He looks up, and there's Akemi, standing frozen with a shattered bowl at her feet. There are a few pieces of the porcelain stuck in her feet, causing it to bleed but she's just standing there, not moving, just staring at the pieces like she is waiting for something. This seemed to catch the attention of a few of their classmates, but otherwise no one seemed to notice as Akemi began to shake slightly.

Shit.

He quickly passes Midoriya the fan and gets up to snap her out of it, but Bakugou was heading her way, and before Tenya could reach her, he snarls and reaches out to grab Akemi's shoulder.

"Fucking move, Golden ey-"

Smack

Akemi's hand had shot up and slapped the hand away. Backing away she stumbles with a choked cry, landing by the foot of a table with a thud before shrinking back. Some of their classmates gives her a concerned look, and the looks fades away rapidly. she looks up, startled, before quickly muttering out a sorry and scrambled to her feet. She opened her mouth to speak for a moment, but instead ran.

Bakugou stares after her, and was about to follow when Tenya hurried over and grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head as he looked back.

He glanced at the door where Akemi exited, and saw that Todoroki had abandoned his stove and is going after his friend. Bakugou faltered a little, and stomped away with his vegetables and knife.

He glanced at the door again, just in time to see Aizawa-sensei exiting.

He can handle this.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Imagine what would happen at home if Akemi broke something.**

**I wanna kill Geikyō. Kill! Need to killlll!**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	207. Ch 200: Raise

Shouta knew something was wrong. He should've knew something was wrong. The little flinches during the first lesson, how she insists on people she converse with to call her by her first name, and the little winces, avoiding walking out next to adults. And she- dammit. She's never willingly stepped near him. Ever.

He was about to turn a corner, but stops as he hear the voices of two of his students.

"I'm so sorry, I just- I'm just so used to-"

"Akemi, breath."

"Y-yeah. Breath. Breathing. I'm breathing." Kimura's voice sounds disoriented and raspy, accompanying with sniffles.

"You're going to hyperventilate."

"A-am not! Oow.." the words fade into a hiss, "shit, I stepped on it."

"Here, let's get you some bandages."

Shouta sighs, and turns the corner. Kimura's slumped against the wall, Todoroki kneeling next to her as he carefully pulled out the porcelain shards from her feet.

"Go to the infirmary for this." He speaks up, causing the two to startle. Kimura squawks and jolts, nearly swatting Todoroki in the face. He sighs and drags a hand down his face, before slowly approaching them.

"The infirmary is just down the hall." He pointed down the hall to their left, " go take care of it and get back as soon as possible, Kimura, Todoroki."

She flinches at the name, and Shouta's expression softens.

"Go get the cuts bandaged, kid." He said instead, and turned to leave.

Dammit, he isn't paid enough to deal with this. Shouta groans, running a hand through his hair. If what he thinks is true then this is going to be one big can of worms.

"I need a raise..."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Imagine what would happen at home if Akemi broke something.**

**Ch 200 Yeaaa! Hi everyone! *Low-key panics* school is starting again today, ACTUAL IN PEESON SCHOOL, I'm anxious and missing 11 pieces of Math homework my teacher is going to kill meeeee.**

**I'm wearing my mask and everything, I'm safe, the current biggest risk to my health and wellbeing isn't the virus (but my teachers at school *shivers*) so no worries I'll probably be back Tmr to post another chapter.**

**Things are getting dark fast... Just you wait. Now I'm gonna head back to discord and chat.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Imma cram all replies in one line-- yeah, dining tables are bad when they force you to interact with people you hate— yep. Bad idea to stretch her quirk, they really did get off easy. Plus, it's not hard to burn cereal. I've done it. Twice.**

**To Picklesdds: Yeah, that's not fun.**

**To You dont knowme : Answers here! Not quite a flashback, but more like since she's used to being hit whenever she breaks something in a home-like environment, so she just... Freezes up.**

**chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	208. Ch 201: Haunt

Akemi lays on the futon in silence, quietly squibbling into her notebook with light emitting from her hand. The watch reads twelve something am, and Akemi can feel her eyelids droop. Her eyes feel dry and her head is thobbing, but she's not sleeping.

No.

The door slides open and Akemi jolts. She rolls over and glances towards the door, and saw that Mina-chan is quietly creeping into the room, trying not to wake anyone.

"Mina-chan?" She stage whispered, and the girl startled and whirled around to look at her.

"Dammit Akemi-chan you scared me..." She breathed, " sorry, did I wake you?"

Akemi shook her head. " I don't sleep." She answered in a joking tone, and the girl chuckled before changing into her pajamas.

"Alright, if you say so." She hummed as she slid under the covers, " goodnight."

"...night." Akemi answered softly, rolling over onto her back and stares at the ceiling.

The room is dark, and she can see she shapes and shadows outside the window. Her senses are hyper-sharp and Akemi forces her eyes to close. Every creak and groan of the wood, the whistling wind startles her, and to others maybe it seemed normal, but it's unbelievably frightening for her.

And after who knows how long, she drifted off to sleep.

The red haunts her.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Insomnia sucks.**

**Sorry for the late update! But I have actual school right now and we aren't allowed to bring our phones onto school. They're kept in lockers.**

**I've been doing some original writings lately, planning out world views and stuff. The link to the doc is in my discord server, you can take a look and give some feed backs if you want?**

**I have Chinese Speaking Exam tomorrow and Im in the first group, Nuuuuuu— ****( TAT)**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yeeep, Dadzawa is adorable I love it!**

**chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	209. Ch 202: Kitten

Tomoko yawned as she walked down the hallway, heading towards the kitchens for a glass of water. It's late, and for some reason she'd woke up all a sudden. She stretched her arms as she passed the girls dorms, and was startled as the door slammed open, and a small figure stumbled out.

It was the kitten with the amber eyes. She crashes into her, a choked whine escaping her as she did.

"Kitten, what-" she stopped as she saw the tear tracks on her face. The kitten sniffled and ran past her, both hands covering her mouth tightly as she dashed down the hall and took a sharp turn into the washroom. Tomoko hurried after her, and walked into the washroom just in time to see the girl bend over a toilet bowl, retching and throwing up violently.

She is crying too, she chokes and hiccups and Tomoko rushed to her side to support her as her form trembles and her arms thretened to give out beneath her. She shook and spasmed with each cough and sob, and Tomoko gently pat her back to sooth her.

This is a panic attack. Tomoko realised, the kitten just had a nightmare bad enough to give her a panic attack. "Shuuu, kitten, it's okay. Let it all out, let it all out." She soothed, and slowly, the kitten's breaths smoothed out and calmed down.

"... Ragdoll?" The kitten rasped as she looks up, "what..."

"Here, kitten, let's get you cleaned up." She smiled at the kitten, pulling her onto her feet gently, leading her to the sink.

A lot of tissues later, Tomoko led a now much better looking Kimura to the lounge, and went to the kitchen to grab her a glass of water, which she gulped down almost immediately.

"Better?" She asks, the kitten wiped at her eyes, and nodded.

" Nightmare?"

A nod.

"Is it bad?"

She nodded but didn't speak. Instead she rubs at her eyes again, and those dark circles just seemed so much worse. Honestly does she even sleep? She pat her back gently, and the kitten shifted.

"I get them all the time." She wispered softly, and Tomoko winced.

"All the time?" She asked.

"Everynight." The kitten replied, and that's a red flag. Tomoko gently pat the kitten's hair, and seriously it's really long. "Every single night, everytime I sleep actually."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tomoko asked gently, an the kitten shook her head.

"I..." She hesitated, " can I go outside to get some freash air? I'll be back in the room soon."

Tomoko glances at the clock. It's barely three in he morning, and definitely not the time for a kitten to go outside alone. She looked back at the kitten, and stroked her hair. " How about I take you to the balcony, kitten?" She asked, and the kitten jerkily noded.

A few minutes later she took the girl back to the room, and before she left she saw that the girl hadn't pulled up the covers but instead slipped out a e-reader. She sighed, and was about to leave when she sees Eraser turning the corner, probably just back from patroling the boys room.

"Ragdoll." He nodded, "what is it?"

"One of the kittens had a bad nightmare— she went to the washroom and threw up." She answered, and Eraser gave her a sharp, alarmed look. "She had a panic attack afterwards so I took her to the lounge to calm down."

Eraser sighed and ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "Which one?" He asked.

"Kimura Akemi." She recalled the girls name, and the man groaned.

"Shit." He cursed, "was there anything else that she said?"

"She mentioned that she's been having these nightmares for a while now." She stated worriedly, "to quote her words, every time she sleeps."

The underground hero burried his face in his hands, and sighed.

"What is it, Eraser?" Tomoko asked worriedly, "the girl..."

The look he gives her said it all.

* * *

Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)

Akemi's paring:

Todoroki Shouto: 21

Midoriya Izuku: 6

Ueno Hibiki: 6

Bakugou Katsuki: 4

Iida Tenya: 3

Iida Tensei: 1

Kaminari Denki: 1

Seiba Hiroi: 0

Others (Please state in review!)

* * *

Hibiki's pairing:

Shinsou Hitoshi: 8

Kimura Akemi: 6

Iida Tenya: 4

Midoriya Izuku: 0

Seiba Hiroi: 0

Todoroki Shouto: 0

Others (Please state in review!)

* * *

Ehhhh— bonding time for Ragdoll and Akemi! I really can't wait to post all the other chapters but I just found out how to improve them so, yeah. Not until later.

I need someone to help check my grammar...

Onto the comment(s)!

um...

chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R


	210. Ch 203: Screwed

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Akemi continued to keep her mind on task, keeping the multiple bolts of energy around her stable. She sits down cross legged on the piller, and closes her eyes as she makes the bolts even larger, making them go on an infinite loop as they fire in and out of her, turning up her energy capacity.

"Oh, right, don't we have a test of courage tonight?" Akemi blinks as bits and pieces of the conversation below reaches her, "1A Vs 1B, right?"

"Yeah, tonight, through the forest! This is going to be so much fun!"

Her smile strains and a huge bolt of lightning flies off-course, blowing up the mountain near by.

I'm so screwed.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Akemi is screwed because, as said, she is terrified of the dark and haunted houses. Poor thing.**

**And as for what's on the way... Uh, do your best Akemi, sleeping gases are bad for you.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Akemi: *pets Marmy* Me: Yeah, Dadzawa is cute, Tomoko is an adorable kitty, so why not?**

**chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	211. Ch 204: Unlucky

"Aaand, let's begin our test of courage!" Pixie Bob cheers as she went on to explain the details about the route. But Akemi, right now, is more interested in looking at anywhere but the dark, creepy, and very oh my god is that Slender man?!?!

She whines and shrinks further into her jacket.

"Well, as for the teams, we will be drawing lots!" Ragdoll cheered, "now come on here!"

As Akemi walks forwards to draw her turn from the bag in Ragdoll's hands, the heroine taps her on the shoulder.

"You better tonight, kitten?" She asks gently. Akemi startles slightly, but nods.

"Good! Enjoy tonight, okay? Have loads of fun!" She beams brightly at her, and Akemi smiles back. Though on her way back, she glances at the forest, then at the number 1 in her hands, and closes her eyes.

Why am I so unlucky?

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Akemi is screwed because, as said, she is terrified of the dark and haunted houses. Poor thing.**

**And as for what's on the way... Uh, do your best Akemi, sleeping gases are bad for you.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Akemi: pets Marmy. Me: Also, Dadzawa is great, Tomoko is an adorable kitty, so why not?**

**chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	212. Ch 205: Delicious Children

Akemi grips Tokoyami's arm tightly and gulps as they walked through the forest. The actual scares are pretty good, but Akemi jumps at every little sounds the forest makes.

"You don't do well in the darkness, do you? Kimura." Tokoyami asks as Akemi shrinks as the trees seems to shift.

"No, I don't like the dark, at all." She mutters. " I-I mean, I enjoy the idea of it, but... But actually being in the dark is just..." The shadows shifts, and Akemi shivers as her mind forces images of violently murdered ghosts in their place. "Nope." She squeaks.

A mist is slowly gathering at their feet. And Akemi frowns, this isn't a normal mist or anything. She noticed, there's something off with this whole thing. She gulps, and then sniffs the air again.

Her head spins. A soft crackling noise reach her ears and Akemi startles, fire, the mist, and... Akemi focuses on the energy signitures in her radar, Todoroki and Bakugou is just a little behind them, but there's also several unfamiliar signitures around, one just round the corner.

"Tokoyami, I think there's something wrong." She covers her nose with with her sleeve, lighting her hand up with her quirk's golden glow, and peers into the path in front of them. " Someone's heading this way quickly, but I don't know..."

A low rumble.

'Everyone!' Mandalay's voice echos in her head, and Akemi halts, 'We are under the attack of two or more villain!! All those who can get to camp at once! If you encounter a villain, do not engage and retreate!'

Akemi's eyes widens, and she quickly stomps the floor, creating a whirlwind that blows the mist away from them as a figure rapidly heads in their way, supported by large, long and thin white... Sticks.

"sO maNy dEliCioUs chIldReN~"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Oooh boy.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: yep. Uh oh. Also, you really, really won't want to switch places with her now. honest.**

**To Thundqh: Aww thanks! I've already PMed you, on my way to check the messages now!**

**To Ree.Human: Yea, here comes Moonfish. I'm fine but Homework is hell. TwT**

**chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	213. Ch 206: Goes Dark

Fumikage dashes backwards as the villains runs at them, however, Kimura doesn't and instead stays where she is. "Kimura! Do—"

"Not now!" She screams back, and grabs him. " He is clearly mentally unstable, get here!" Yanking him towards her she hold him close as she watches the villain, "let him come." She whispers, "we will doge at last second, and he won't even notice us."

"A-alright." He muttered as Kimura lets him go, "on your mark?"

"Yeah." She said in a low tone, "on three... Two..." The villain is just in front of them now (And those sticks are his teeth what the heck), and Fumikage tenses. "NOW!"

She yanks him and they jump, just as the villain was about to crash into them, t hey leaping into the bushes to the side. There was a lot of crashes, snaps and a sharp hiss, then Kimura's quirk flares up and he next thing he knows, when he looks down on himself, he is translucent. Kimura is still gripping his wrist tightly, and the corner of her sleeve seems to be torn, and is stained red.

"Kimura, you-"

"I'm fine." She answers quickly. "It's just a long scratch, I'm fine." She rolls her shoulder experimentally and hisses slightly. "My head is still fuzzy now, I can't risk any large attacks, not that we're supposed to do any." She pulls him up, and looks back at where the villain collided with them. He is now couched at the floor and poking at the blood, Kimura's blood.

"Come on, I can't keep the illusion up for longer." She hisses, "Let's go."

They sneak along the trees until the villain is out of sight. Fumikage sighs and leans against one of the tree trunks, panting slightly.

"I don't think we should drop the illusion just yet, Kimura." He frowned as he looked further into the distance, where the starting point was. "There are still villains around, it will be the best course of action to-"

Thud.

The illusion around them falls, he looks around for threats but found none. "Kimura?" Fumikage whirls around, alarmed. Kimura is kneeling over on the floor, her shoulder dripping blood from...

From a snapped piece of the villain's teeth, pierced right through her shoulder.

Fumikage's eyes widen, and he stares wordlessly as the girl in front of him hisses and falls over again, her quirk sparking in arches of electricity , out of her control.

He stared, frozen. Then Dark Shadow roars in his ear, and his world goes dark.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Uhhhhh did I update yesterday again???**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: unfortunately, I don't think Moonfish really cares... TwT**

**chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	214. Ch 207: Channels

Akemi races thought the forest clenching her shoulder. Running pasta tree she swings over and hides between the roots, careful not to hit the wound.

Gritting her teeth, Akemi braced herself and yanked the thing stuck in her shoulder out. It hurts, but pain signals are energy and so Akemi can manipulate that. She carefully charges the cell in the area, forcing them to grow and heal quicker and carefully taking a deep breath, she focused on the blood vessles and their openings, with her energy buzzing in her shoulder she can feel every fiber and it's make up, and applying the right strength and push, she forces the blood to clot and stop.

Breathing out, Akemi rubbed her head and groaned. She is so getting a migraine. She stands up, and winces as she hears a roar coming from behind her, sorry, Tokoyami, the thought as she jogs out from her hiding place and rounds a tree, and was about to break into a sprint when she bumps into someone.

"Ouch-" She hisses, and stumbles back.

"A-Akemi?"

"Izuku?" Akemi stumbles back, and recoils as she sees her friend's current state. "What the fuck did you do?!"

"No time to explain, Akemi, I need to get to Kacchan-"

A rustle comes from behind them, and Akemi's eyes widens. She yanks the boy back and couches into the bushes.

"Give me your arm." She hisses, "You are in no condition to do anything like this."

"Y-yeah..."

Akemi fires up her quirk and close her eyes. Carefully finding the places where the bones is broken inside Izuku's arms, she pours energy inside it and slowly begins to fix the fractures and cracks, putting the bones back in place and numbing his pain by drawing away the signals sending up to his brain.

"You utterly demolished your bones." She hissed, "You are very, very lucky that I am a serious artist and have a mentor that decided to beat every last detail of anatomy into me, Midoriya Izuku."

"Akemi, you switched channels again..." Izuku groaned.

"Your bad, I can't manage my language channel right now." She huffs and takes off her jacket, tearing the frbrics into strips before grabbing a long, straight branch and cutting it in half with a thin laser beam. "Here, I'm going to stablize it for now."

A roar comes from behind the trees, much close than before, and Akemi curses. She coughs as some of the little remaining whisps of smoke seeps into her lung and her head spins again, dammit she's shut down like this.

"Akemi? What's that?" Izuku asked in a low, hushed whisper.

"Tokoyami lost control of Dark Shadow." She hissed, "And I breathed in some of the smoke, with all the trees around here... I'm out. The larger an attack the harder it is to control, so- Get down!" She yanks Izuku downwards again, "Right now I'm completely out, training from this morning and everything else... Another arch of electricity sparks up on her shoulder, her quirk strains beneath her hold and Akemi grits her teeth, "Letting lose for a moment would balance out my energy stats, but I can't risk it here, I'll start another fire."

Izuku stares at her for a moment, then his eyes sparks in a way they always do when he's got a plan.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**The same thing happens to me when I'm nervous TwT, I was once in a Chinese speaking exam then I switched channels half way though talking in both English and Japanese. Needless to say, I failed.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Most likely on their way, wait for another chapter!**

**Chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	215. Ch 208: Power

Shouto grits his teeth as he fires off another blast of ice, creating a large ice barrier. The villain screeches, as if crazed, and his teeth— those goddamn teeth, pierces through his ice again.

"Todoroki! Bakugou!" An amplified voice cuts through the air, hoarse and desperate. " MOVE!"

He looks up.

It's Akemi. She's running their way, supporting Midoriya as she sprinted towards them with golden energy coiling around her. The energy around her looks unstable, and is sparking up in arches of electricity from time to time.

Wait. It's not only them. A dark hulking figure screeches and looms over them all, large claws utterly demolishing the trees around them.

"I NEED SPACE, SO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Akemi screeches, as Midoriya leaves her side and runs like his life is on the line, "OUT!"

He glanced up at Dark Shadow, the villain, then grabs Bakugou and jumps.

They land behind the trees, rolling into a stop. Midoriya followed, but Akemi didn't. Shouto whirls back around, eyes darting around to find the girl. "AKEMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

There was no answer aside from a loud scream. The trees all around them shrivels up and dies, and Shouto creates an ice barrier, ready for utter destruction.

But he didn't expect this.

An explosion of light and fire blows up right between the villain and Tokoyami, flooding the whole area with light and for a moment, bright enough that the sky looks almost like day. Bolts of lightning blew out and the ground shook, whips of golden ribbon lashes out and he can hear Dark Shadow and the villain's screeches. A shockwave, followed by a whirlwind blows out and the trees around them bends backwards and began to fall apart. His ice melts rapidly and all a sudden, the light fades and there was silence.

"Holly..." Midoriya gulps, "I knew that her quirk is powerful, but..."

This is just too much. Shouto gulps as he sees his ice barrier, it's mostly melted and as he reaches out to touch it, it crumbles into cracked shards of melting ice. He looks back up, and saw that Akemi's kneeling in the middle of the destruction, panting with sweat dripping down her face.

"I'm out." She gasped out, falling over to her side. Shouto rushes forwards and catches her, supporting the girl , "I'm totally out, forget it. I am not going to use my quirk anymore tonight, no more." She groaned and tried to push herself up, "Enough, I'm turning it off..."

The sparking energy around her dies, and Akemi seems to sob with relief. Shouto helps the girl up, and looks around.

The villain is thrown at least fifty feet away, limp and singed on the ground, Tokoyami's slumped against a tree- well whatever's left of it anyway- in the corner, eyes wide as he stared at Akemi. The trees closest to them are dead and bending awkwardly away from the blast point, the earth is burnt and cracked, and now the soil looks more like fine, dry sand than anything.

"Sorry." Akemi muttered as she looked around, "I hadn't let loose for ages..."

"That's... A lot of power." Shouto remarked, stunned at the destruction around them.

"Told you, a weed is about three million volts, look at how many trees I just killed." She gestured around them, "If I did this in the middle of the forest, I would've, well, levered the entire forest." She straightens up and glanced towards Midoriya, "so, Izu, can you go on with your plan now?"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Akemi's quirk is confusing. It constantly draws in energy non-stop and stores it, and while Akemi tried to keep the stats balanced she usually keeps it rather high so her quirk wouldn't go haywire like a starving bear. What just happened here is that her stats are abnormally high, her quirk is unstable, and she'd let all of her control go to cause an explosion of power.**

**Imagine playing tug of war with a machine. Akemi could usually control how hard she pulls at it and balance the strength out, in the same time control where the mid point is. But when she is exhausted, she is barely able to keep it balanced out. What happened just now is that she'd let go of the rope, then turned it off.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**Ummm...**

**Chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	216. Ch 109: Telepathy

Akemi pants as she jogs through the forest, hopping over roots and more, looking for a path for the others.

"We'll reach the path soon, hurry up!" Akemi hissed as she hopped over a root, "come on, careful, there's a root right there."

"Akemi, you're really familiar with forest grounds, aren't you?" Izuku asked, panting as he runs near her, Akemi manages a small grin, and glances back.

"I used go hiking all the time with Kai-chan." She mutters, and slips," shit."

"You should head to the back, Akemi, You're in no shape to battle." Todoroki said, "Tokoyami, you go to the front, I'll keep Dark Shadow in check with my quirk so use him to carry Midoriya."

"Of course." Tokoyami nods.

"Akemi, you go guard Bakugou in the back, you're the smallest and quickest out of all of us, keep him in check."

"I DON'T NEED YOU BABYING ME!"

Akemi nods and ignores Bakugou's yell, barely sparing him a glance. "Okay."

The three in front of them moves, and Akemi was just about to follow when a strange sansation overcame her, and her world goes small and dark.

* * *

Kōki wakes up with a start.

Her heart is pounding, and there is bile in her throat. She covers her mouth and stumbles to the washroom, coughing violently into the sink but despite the pressure in her throat she doesn't throw up. After several minutes of violent dry coughs her breathing smooths out, and she pants into the glass bowl.

What the heck was that? She gulps, a heavy sense of something is wrong is clouding her mind, her chest feels like she'd just breathed in lungfuls of lead. She shivers and reaches up to her collar, griping the small piece of red sea glass almost instinctively.

...What's going on?

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Oops.**

**I just love torturing my characters, don't I? TwT it's just what I do. Sister telepathy! Yeah!**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Oh nah, Izu's plans usually works— but his luck is just horrible. As for Akemi's quirk, yeah, sort of.**

**To Ree.Human: Yep. She's powerful alright.**

**Chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	217. Ch 210: Missing

Ochako grunts as a sharp pain shoots up her thigh, the villain beneath her giggles and a sudden sense of coldness spreads from her leg. On the tree, Tsuyu shouts in alarm, and she moves to pull out the device now stuck in her thigh.

"Uraraka?!"

Deku's voice reaches her, and Ochako feel relief wash over her. The villain pouts and yanks the needle out, leaping away and landing in the forest with an inaudible mutter before vanishing into the trees.

"Who was that girl?" Tokoyami, who is holding Deku with Dark Shadow, jogs over as her green haired asks. Ochako hisses as she climbs onto her feet, and stands up.

"A villain," she answers through gritted teeth, "she's crazy."

"Oh." Deku relaxed, "Wait, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine, I can still walk." Ochako was about to continue when Todoroki interuppted them with a cough. "Huh?"

"We shouldn't stand around." He stated, looking towards Deku, "we need to keep moving."

"Right." Deku nodded, "Uraraka-san, you should come with us, we're escorting Kacchan back to the camp and we're lacking someone in the rear since Akemi can't use her quirk."

Ochako blinks and looks behind them, a cold sense of fear taking over her. "But Deku-kun," she gulped, "Neither of them are here?"

"Huh? They're just behind us..." Deku glanced backwards, and his eyes widen. "What—"

"Looking for them?"

Ochako's eyes shoots towards the treetops, where a man in a trenchcoat and tophat stood. He seems to be playing with something in his hands, "I've taken them with my magic."

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Yay. Plz don't kill me. Just you wait for the end of this arc... (Which I have planned but haven't wrote yet.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Um, not... exactly. Not yet. Kōki is going to be awesome later on but... not yet. *strained smile***

**Chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	218. Ch 211: Threat

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

Atsuhiro chuckles as he plays with the two marbles in his hands, "give them back?" He mocks, "that's funny, they don't belong to anyone, do they?" He leaps away as Endeavor's kid fires off a blast of ice at him, clearly infuriated, and lands on top of another tree.

"How interesting." He hums, "I really apologize for causing you distress, since I am an entertainer at heart," he picks up the girl's marble and examines it, "Moonfish is a natural born homicide maniac, for someone to be able to take him down so quickly... How can I not take her?" He shrugs, "She wasn't our main objective, but that power display back there just gave me more reason to take her." He hums and waves it teasingly, "I mean, I don't know why Shigaraki is so interested in her, but with such a powerful quirk, she'd make a good Nomu, no?"

That seems to anger them even more. The round faced girl gasps in horror and Midoriya screams. "No way!" He roared at him, "You are not turning Akemi into a Nomu! I won't let you!"

"Oh? And what would you do?"

At this, Endeavor's kid seems to have reached his limit. Tossing the guy on his back aside he used his quirk and a large ice burg launched its way towards him. Too bad for him, deception and evasion is his speciality, and Atsuhiro doged the ice with ease. Mid-flip, he presses a hand to his earpiece, "Target acquired," he spoke lightly, the message transmitting to his teammates. "Our mission here is over, everyone head to the evacuation point within five minutes of the end of this transmission!"

With that, he landed lightly on the ice, and using it as leverage, leapt away with the voice of Endeavor's boy yelling behind him.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Nomu Akemi is no no. But I think you can guess what happens next.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**Chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	219. Ch 212: Let go

The world is small, cramped and dark. _She's frozen, can't see-_

She has to break out, that much she knows. As Akemi struggles, her memories flash back to when, as a child, her father caught her with his telekinesis. She remembered being unable to move, almost like being suffocated. Panic and anger begins to set in. She hates this. She hates not being able to move, not being able to control herself.

She hates it. She hates it and it hurts and it makes her feel so vulnerable and weak _and USELESS—_

And then her quirk activates on its own again, like it always does when she's emotional. It flickers weakly, like a fire on a candle about to burn out, but that's okay. Most quirks function on energy, and this one is a fine example.

She breaths, closes her eyes and focuses.

She can feel them. Strands and pulses, waves and lights; flowing all around her. The energy emmits in waves and radiation and pulses and beams, and as long as Akemi can feel them, she can control them. Reaching out to the energy keeping her inside the blackness, twisting and altering space like gravitational energy, she latches on to it, and _burns_.

The world explodes with light and sound, and Akemi breaks free with a loud gasp. She doesn't bother observing her surroundings, seeing as her quirk is gone and she certainly doesn't have the strength to turn it back on. Akemi lands with a grunt and rolls back onto her feet, her ears rings and her eyes hurts but nevertheless she stumbled and prepared to run as fast as her feet can carry her.

_"AKEMI!"_

Todoroki's hoarse voice reaches her ears, and Akemi whirls around to face its owner. She sees him, torn and battered, heading in her direction with desperation. Her legs push off from their position and she runs. As she's just about to take a flying leap, a hand latches onto her collar and she's being reeled back by somebody's unknown, scarred hand. More hands grab onto her and begin to yank her backwards. Through the corner of her eyes, she catches a glimpse of black mist from behind and her heart jolts with fear.

"NO!" she screams, lashing and kicking. With a well aimed elbow, she strikes someone in the eye through some sort of mask. Nononononononono! She promised Kōki she'd come home. She _promised_. She can't leave her alone in that place! "LET ME GO!"

Todoroki leaps forwards with an extended hand, and Akemi kicks back, shifting forwards slightly and grabbing his hand.

His gaze is desperate, eyes wide and panicked. His grip tight and so is hers. But their hands are clammy and slippery and weak and the force that's dragging her backwards is too strong. As Akemi glances back into the portal, she knows.

And so, as the tears burn, she closes her eyes. When she opens them to drink in the features of a friend she very possibly could see for the last time, they fall.

_"I'm sorry."_

She lets go.

**

* * *

**

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**A million thanks to my new Beta reader, Thundqh! Thanks for correcting all the grammatical stuff and checking my writing, you're AMAZING!**

**And yeah. I'm cruel. TwT**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

To darkpaladin89: Yeah. No Nomu Akemi. that's bad. but I'm kinda curious about how she would look like so I designed one nevertheless. _probably_ won't sport thou.

Chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R


	220. Ch 213: Memento

Shouto finds that no matter how hard he grips Akemi's hand, he can't stop the fact that she's still being pulled back. He's pulling with all his strength, but she is still bit by bit being dragged into the misty black portal.

The look on Akemi's face is one of desperation, dense with terror, but Shouto finds that no matter how hard he tries, he just can't stop her from slipping away. For a split second, Akemi looks almost fragile. As he grips her hand tighter, their eyes meet.

Akemi's amber eyes gaze into his, and all of a sudden, hers flicker dimly, a million emotion flashing by in the span of a second before she closes her eyes and her gaze settles in some sort of grim acceptance.

_No, no no she can't—_

She opens her eyes again, and this time, Shouto sees the tears. They leak from the corners of her eyes as she gives him a soft, gentle smile. Nothing like the bright cheerful ones he sees at school: no, this is a small, sad one.

Like she's given up.

"I'm sorry."

Her whisper reaches his ears: it's soft, hoarse, and tired all at the same time.

With a slight squeeze, her grip loosens and her small hands slip through his almost too easily. He lunges forwards to grab her, to save her, but he barely grazes her fingertips before she disappears into the mist.

He drops, landing on the ground awkwardly. Behind him, Midoriya stares with wide eyes, disbelief and horror coloring his face. Shouto shakes as he gets onto his knees.

_He had her. She was right there. He had been holding her hand, pulling her to him, but she'd let go. He had let her go._

He breaths, inhaling and exhaling air rapidly. What is he going to tell them? Iida, Ueno, _Kōki—_

Shouto gulps in air greedily, letting his hands fall to his sides. They brush against something on the ground. He looks down, horror, shock, and blunt disbelief coloring his features—

_"Spacing out on me, Peppermint Swirl?"_

—It's Akemi's phone.

Shouto wants to cry. He wants to cry and scream and wail as he picks up the small device, but his throat is closed and his eyes are horribly dry as he stares at the phone that Akemi had called her own.

Staring at her belongings won't bring her back, someone who oddly sound like Akemi whispers. You messed up. This is _your_ fault.

How can you become a hero if you can't even save your friends?

Behind him, Midoriya screams.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Yeah... Don't kill me plz.**

**Poor Shouto... *sniffles then dumps more angst into the story* writing this hurts so much but I love it!**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: I suppose... But she can't really risk all the lives, can she? She is kicking Shigaraki in the nuts though.**

**Chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	221. Ch 214: Helplessness

When she returns to the campsite, Ochako is trembling.

Tsuyu stood by her side, eyes down cast and misty. Ochako can't even muster up the energy to cry. She's so tired, and her throat hurts.

Akemi and Bakugou are gone.

They're gone, they're really _gone_ and there's nothing she can do.

Deku-kun looks a lot worse off than her, sniffling and hiccuping as he walks by her side. Todoroki's expression is blank, his eyes a little too wide and form trembling a little too much. Tokoyami's condition is just as bad, battered and bruised and eyes downcasted.

When they enter the classroom, several heads swivel around in their direction. Ochako hears some breaths of relief, while others notice their distress.

Aizawa-sensei, who's in the corner, reaches them in several quick strides. Tokoyami is the only one of them who turns and looks at him as he spoke.

"What happened?" Aizawa inquires, eyes scanning over each of them.

Tokoyami sags, and next to her, Deku-kun sobs indiscreetly. Ochako wipes her sleeves over her eyes quickly, an unsuccessful attempt to keep her tears at bay. Tokoyami gulps and follows Aizawa-sensei to the corner to explain the situation, and Iida-kun approaches her.

"Uraraka-san, are you alright?" he asks, blatant concern bleeding into his voice. At the sound of it, Ochako finally finds herself unable to hold it in. The tears spill over, and she sniffles and sobs loudly, burying her face in her hands. "Uraraka-san?!"

Iida steadies her, holding her by her shoulders as she chokes on her tears and trembles. She finds herself being pulled into a hug before she knows it.

She loses count of the time it takes for her sobs to dwindle. And even then, she's still shaking slightly. She doesn't speak as she pushes herself upright, standing up on her own.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asks, concern still clear on his face as he looks around. He steadies himself, seemingly preparing for the worst as he asks in a steadier voice.

"Uraraka-san, what happened?"

She hears footsteps behind her, and backs away as Todoroki approaches, his mouth pulled in a thin line. His arms are trembling at his side as he forces himself to meet Iida's eyes.

"Todoroki?" Iida askes, "What is it? What-" he looks around once more, his voice lowering into a much softer tone. "Where... _Where's Akemi?"_

Todoroki doesn't speak. Instead, he reaches into his pocket with one trembling arm, and pulls out a familiar device.

Ochako chokes on her tears again. She watches as her friend's eyes lock into it and flash with recognition, before being blown wide with disbelief and horror.

"No." Iida chokes. "No, no, no." He shakily takes the phone from Todoroki's hands and Ochako is forced to watch Iida's eyes swell with tears as he repeats, "No, not Akemi, No..."

Ochako watches helplessly when her friend curls in on himself, shaking, and begins to cry.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Ueno Hibiki: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 6**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**There ain't much to say, really...**

**Well I have finally started on chapter 222, it's not done, not by far, but at least I started.**

**I'm very sorry so announce that with school back on track I'll have to go back to my privious update schedule, where I'll only update on Tuesday and Thursdays, the next update will be on the coming Tuesday! Please look forwards to it!**

**(On the bright side, this gives me and my beta-reader more time to go throughthe chapters, so the quality will probably be better.)**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: RIP Tenko-kun's kids.**

**To Guest: Oh no don't cry! I'm happy I have the ability to write things that move you enough to cry but please don't!**

**Chat with me here! https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	222. Ch 215: News

It's understandable that anybody who receives a call at 11 in the night will be in a bad mood.

Hibiki Ueno is no exception.

Hibiki was just about to head to bed after a long cram session, so her mood is justifiable when her phone begins to blare. Loudly. Stretching a hand over, she violently snatches her phone from her desk, and without even looking at the caller, jabs the green button with enough force to crack the screen.

"How can I help you?" she drawls in a not very deceptively sweet voice, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hibiki?"

It's Tenya. It's Tenya, but his voice is shaky and raspy and hoarse like he's been yelling for hours. The anger drains out of her within a second. Over the line, Hibiki can hear irregular breathing and what sounds like chokes, gasps, sobs? Hibiki slides out of the covers and moves to sit at the edge of the bed with a frown.

"Tenya? What is it?" A glance at the calendar confirms the date, "aren't you supposed to be at the training camp now? What happened?"

"T-there was a villain attack." Tenya chokes out, and immediately, alarm bells are blaring in her head.

"What? Are you hurt?" she demands, already standing up and heading over to the closet to change, her steps falter halfway when the thought of her best friend comes by a second too late, "And Akemi? Is...is she alright?"

"Hibiki, Iー" his voice breaks. "They took her, Hibiki."

"...What?" Her jacket slips onto the floor.

"They took her, Hibiki," Tenya rasps, "The villains, theyー they took Akemi."

Her throat closes, and Hibiki feels her world shift on its axis. Words of denial fills her mind: What does he mean, they took Akemi? They couldn't have. Akemi? What? They can't. it's not possible—

Panic sets in. Stumbling, Hibiki snatches her jacket up in one swift motion. She then scrambles out into the hallway, swiping her purse from the table on the way.

"Tenya, which hospital are you in right now?" she asks the urgency of the situation and concern bleeding into her tone. Her voice was even, but Hibiki is barely suppressing the overwhelming need to break down into tears. "Which-" her voice cracks against her will. "Where are you now?"

"Hibikiー"

"I'm heading over. Right now," she forces out through the lump in her throat, "I don't care. I'm heading over right now, I, I can't be away right now, Tenya, I-"

"Hibiki—" hearing the tone in his voice as Tenya interrupts her, Hibiki growls with frustration and hangs up, she slams open the front door and fumbled to lock it before flying down the stairs in quick, wide strides, several steps at a time while dialing another number into her phone, redialing when nobody picks up.

When they do pick up, Hibiki breaks down.

"Mum? Please help me check which hospital Tenya's class is in right now. Iー" she chokes, tears staining her hoodie, "Akemi's been kidnapped!"

Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)

Akemi's paring:

Todoroki Shouto: 21

Midoriya Izuku: 6

Ueno Hibiki: 6

Bakugou Katsuki: 4

Iida Tenya: 3

Iida Tensei: 1

Kaminari Denki: 1

Seiba Hiroi: 0

Others (Please state in review!)

Hibiki's pairing:

Shinsou Hitoshi: 8

Kimura Akemi: 6

Iida Tenya: 4

Midoriya Izuku: 0

Seiba Hiroi: 0

Todoroki Shouto: 0

Others (Please state in review!)

There ain't much to say, really...

Well I have finally started on chapter 222, it's not done, not by far, but at least I started.

I'm very sorry so announce that with school back on track I'll have to go back to my privious update schedule, where I'll only update on Tuesday and Thursdays, the next update will be on the coming Tuesday! Please look forwards to it!

(On the bright side, this gives me and my beta-reader more time to go throughthe chapters, so the quality will probably be better.)

Onto the comment(s)!

To darkpaladin89: Yeah, Marmy is probably good for them.

To : Oh, um, please don't kill me later in the arc...

Chat with me here!


	223. Ch 216: Dial Tone

The intro to the news plays in the background as he washes his hands, paying no attention to the news lady as she begins the midnight report, breezing through villain takedowns and foreign politician speeches. He pays them no attention, and instead wipes his hands off on a towel and turns to prepare for bed. He's about to turn his television when he hears some news come up.

"—Earlier tonight, the League of Villains, who were responsible for the USJ incident earlier this year, have been reported to have tracked down and attacked the Wild Wild Pussy Cats' territory. There, UA's first year Hero course summer camp was held."

He pauses, looks up towards the screen and lowers the remote.

"Out of forty students, fifteen are currently in critical condition due to a gas quirk," the woman continues, "Eleven others have obtained injuries of varying degrees, while a mere thirteen are unscathed."

His grip on the remote tightens. _Don't tell me—_

"In the same attack, two students, Bakugou Katsuki, the winner of UA Sports Festival, Kimura Akemi, heir of the Hayashi Financial Group, and Pro Hero Ragdoll, were all kidnapped."

The remote explodes in his hands. He pushes himself off the bed and stands up, snatching his phone from the counter.

This can't be real. His hands shake slightly as he punches in a number. Please, _pick up._

Someone picks up the phone, and he sags with relief and opens his mouth to speakー

"...Hello?"

ーhe falters. This... isn't Akemi's voice. This is the voice of a boy (around his teens), not Akemi.

"Who is this?" he demands cooly, "This is Akemi's phone, who are you and how did you get it?"

"...You must be Kai-san," the person finally replies, "...She talks about you a lot."

"And?"

"I am Iida Tenya," the boy, Iida, says, "It's probably already on the news, but I should tell you." His voice is hoarse as he speaks. "Akemi's been kidnapped."

The phone hangs up, but his hand doesn't drop. His ears rings as he holds the phone tightly against his ear, hoping that, just maybe, he could hear Akemi suddenly shout, 'just joking!' And then they'd laugh. He thought maybe if he tried, he could hear her cheerful voice, just like when they were kids, running up and down Ringoki, climbing trees, picking apples, bantering.

And he sits and he presses the phone harder to his ear, and tries to calm his breathing and trembling because he can't hear her voice. There's nothing. No laughs, no taunting jokes, nothing.

Just the dial tone.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I really love writing Kai-Chan, I love exploring Akemi's past. Also please don't interrogate me about his identity anymore, I'm not gonna talk.**

**AHH EXAMS ARE COMING BY JULY!!! I HAVE F-ING EXAMS ON MY BIRTHDAY, I HATE MY LIFE.**

**Title partially inspired by Talk by Why Don't We. Lovely song, looped it for hours.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To TKLF42: Lovely reasoning! And yes, Akemi is a bi girl and very proud of it, and yep she did have a crush on Tenya once, pretty much back in elementary school because he's one of her first male friends around her age after Kai-Chan, plus Tenya is pretty cute just look at him. For Todoroki, I personally think her dynamic with Akemi is also very cute, like Akemi is forward and cheerful and Todoroki is just dense and awkward. It's why I have such a hard time deciding so I just ended up leaving it up to y'all!**

**To Dr. Borger: This will be a little long, and I want everyone to read this— skip the first paragraph, but start reading from the second one.**

**Okay, I understand your reasoning, but while I do think that every character exists for a reason, and that they all have their reasoning behind their actions (Well this fic is called Sonder for a reason ya know), Mineta's actions in canon so far isn't as influential as most other characters, and can be quite easily replaced. BnHA isn't over just yet and so far Mineta had the least chances of getting developed into a center stage character, I want to follow through the entire series, not just ending it after the eight percepts, so I have to choose one person to replace, and that ended up being Mineta. I don't really hold anything against him, I don't really get him and all, if I have a fanfic where the circumstances allows it I would've gladly wrote him, but not in Sonder because of the plot and background.**

**Also, please, people, don't say a fic is bad without even reading the it, judge a fic, a piece of work, for their writing skills. See each fanfiction as their own individual stories, while still keep the canon info in your head, keep an open mind. Don't go saying a fic is bad just because you don't like their format or idea, it's very insulting to authors AND you miss out a lot of good stuff. I mean I've read stories which feature pairings generally shunned by the their fandom (Nezuko x Sanemi, BakuOcha, IiOcha, ext.), and they're GOOD. The writing's good, the plot is good, and prejudice just makes them severely underrated. Take this as a suggestion from me to every reader out there, the concept and method doesn't matter, writing is writing, it's a form of art and expressing oneself, if you read it, respect it and the author's hard work. Appreciate the writing and the work put into the plot, be critical and point out places where you think the flow or the writing or the plot doesn't sound right to you, but do it nicely, respect the author.**

**Now let me give an example. Let's say you don't like fantasy, but will you just see any book of the fantasy genre and say it must be shit? No! So do the same for fanfiction too, and respect every author's work. So you don't like BakuOcha, or BakuDeku, or any pairing, don't drop by just to insult the fic. It's just plain mean. Read it for the writing, reading for your own interest, read it for whatever you want, if you don't like it for personal reasons, fine. But never, ever insult a fic plainly because of the idea it's based off on. Because any background, and any idea is good. It's just how you express it.** **I'm speaking as both an active writer and author of fanfiction and original work right now, so take this as my opinion.**

**Well that was long.**

**Chat with me here! **

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	224. Ch 217: Burn

Akemi yelps as she was violently yanked backwards and down towards a wooden floor. Someone grabs her forearms and restraints her, locking them behind her back with a tight grip before smashing her against the ground. Akemi gasps as the air is knocked out of her lungs and coughs, just as someone wacks her on the back of her head.

She falls over, dazed, her limbs falling limp against the floor. She can feel it as someone grabs her forearm and hold it in place, before they plunge something into her arm.

A needle, she realized faintly, her body still too weak to move, much less struggle. She felt it as something foreign was pumped into her blood and it burns.

Akemi hisses, it hurts, and she can feel it eating away at her quirk, it's burning through her bloodstream and burning at her currently inactive quirk, so she close her eyes, and turns it back on.

Her quirk roars to life inside her, much, much weaker than it usually is, but whatever they injected into her didn't stand a chance. The energy of her quirk flooded her bloodstream and almost in an instant, the foreign energy was burnt out.

Her head strains as she struggles to rein her quirk back in, a sharp pain flashing at her temple and something wet and sticky trails down her nose, Akemi hiccups as her quirk settles again, and promptly passes out.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I got really into drawing one of my original characters (For my novel the 13th Moon) recently. I just kept drawing her smoking, like, non-stop. And I kinda like it because she looks SO. DAMN. COOL. (It's in the discord/ on my instagram if you wanna take a look.)**

**Some advertising: I posted some test shorts of one of my original novels (The 13th Moon) up on Ao3, If you like my writing style or am interested, feel free to go take a look! (The character I mentioned that I love drawing is from the 13th Moon, her name is Etoile, or most people call her Jemisha. She's a ghost.)**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To Guest: Uh, I'm afraid I dont really know who you're calling retarded? Um, there isn't really a lot of stupid action in the chapter so I'll assume it's me? IDK I seems to be getting insulted left and right recently. TwT**

**To Ree.Human: Thank you so much! I'm far from the best though. I'm sure there's a lot of better writers. I'm just a girl still in school with too much time on her hands (and being too lazy to study for Chinese), I mean I had a little practice with plot and planning out things since I generally write original fiction (like trilogy length, several million words type), but I'm really not that good. I'm sure it's something anyone can do with a little practice and brainstorming, but thank you very much!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yea Kai's pissed, watch out Legue of villains, the angry nii-chan slash childhood friend is coming for you.**

**To Dr. Borger: well then I apologize for trying to take reviews seriously and taking the time to reply... I have seen people who genuinely likes Mineta and have said things similar to you did before so I took the time to make my point. **

**Chat with me here! **

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	225. Ch 218: Sense

Kōki wakes up to the sound of knocking at her bedroom door. She groans and flips over, only to fall- rather ungracefully- down to the floor. She hisses and flops into a sitting position, rolling her throbbing shoulder as she got to her feet and walked towards the door.

"It's seven in the morning and it's a fucking holiday, what is—" Kōki stops her rant as she yanks the door open, and her father's face stares back at her. She blinks, and backs away. "Pops." She stated with a nod.

"Kōki." Dad nodded back, and Kōki frowned at his solemn tone, he is frazzled, Kōki realised as she looked at him, her father is currently a lot of things. Angry, frazzled, anxious, annoyed and... Worried? Kōki wrinkled her nose, "I just received news from Akemi's teacher and the police."

Kōki's heart sinks. No.

"Last night," her dad paused, "The summer camp that Akemi went to was ambushed by a group of villains, multiple students were injured, and..."

"Is she alright?" Kōki interrupts, and dad blinks at her. Kōki had always been the good daughter, she never interrupts him when he talks, she was quiet at home and listed to his demands. "Sis. Is sis alright?" Her tone was urgent and fearful. She can't not be alright. She promised.

Her father takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

Kōki can— quite literally sometimes, read people like a book. And Kimura Geikyō always lies. But this moment, as she looks at her father, nothing makes sense.

Because he isn't lying. Kōki's hand reaches up to grab onto the front of her t-shirt, but instead she grips at the red sea glass Akemi left her with. She squeezes it so hard her palm hurts, and slides to the floor.

Akemi isn't okay, her father isn't lying, and nothing makes sense any more.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**Uhhh I'm not very sure what to say... But I think you guys are going to like the coming chapters, most of them are gonna be longer. **

**Today's a holiday! And next week's exams... Kill me...**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Um, illegal quirk suppressants?**

**Chat with me here! **

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	226. Ch 219: Heartfelt

Today's 24 hours, he's sure, are officially the longest in his miserable life. As Shouta opens the door to a tired looking girl outside Yaoyorozu's hospital room who he instantly recognizes as Kimura's younger sister, he heaves a sigh and closes said door behind him. Tamakawa glances at him questioningly before turning back to the girl.

"Kid, what're you doing over here?" Tamakawa asks. Kimura's sister shoots him an annoyed, or rather frazzled look, before she gritts out.

"I'm here to ask about my sister," she turns back to look at him, "Kimura Akemi."

Aizawa shakes his head. He should've expected this. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighs and instead of answering her question, looks over to Tamakawa before turning back to the girl.

"Let's take this somewhere more private, okay?"

The youngest Kimura stiffly nods, and they make their way to a private room. Upon entering and sitting down, the girl grips the table and demands,

"I want to know what happened to my sister."

"Where're your parents?"

Instead of answering, Tamakawa questions the girl, earning him another death glare.

"Mum's most likely on her private jet," she states, her posture tight, "She may have already left the airport if she's early. Dad— " her tone tightens considerably, "Had something to take care of. He's probably on his way."

"So you headed here on your own?" He can already feel a headache on it's way, _w__hy are kids so damn stubborn?_

"Kazumiya-san took me here. He's sis' personal driver." she paused before elaborating, then looked up towards him. "What the hell happened?"

"Kimura-kun, I know you're— "

"It's Kōki." The girl hisses.

"Kōki-kun, I know you're worried," Tamakawa repeats, "But without your parents' agreement and presence I can't tell you anything."

"I don't care." She hisses, moving to stand up, "I want to know if my sister's hurting. How was she before she was— " she stops abruptly, breath hitching in her throat, "taken?"

A pang of sympathy hits him. The girl in front of him is so young, and from what Shouta can see, has a very close relationship with her sister. Akemi often talks about her in class, and he's heard a few of her friends mention her. The news of Akemi's kidnapping must've hit the girl hard.

"As soon as either one of your parents arrive and they give approval, we can tell you what we know." Tamakawa insists comfortingly, "It shouldn't be long, right?"

Kimura Kōki shakes her head against her palms, and lets out a small sob.

"Can I..." She began, "Can you give me some time alone?"

Shouta nods, sparing the curled-up girl a glance before the two of them stand up, leaving the room. Tamakawa quickly leaves to complete his unfinished reports, while Shouta walks down the hallway, heading to check on Midoriya when he hears someone opening the door behind him.

He turns around, and frowns as he sees a tall man entering the room he'd just left. Walking back up the hall, he nears the door and looks through the one way glass.

Kimura Geikyo stands in front of his daughter, his posture relaxed and casual. Shouta notes with alarm how his daughter instantly squares her shoulders, almost like a cornered, growling cat.

"I'd heard you were in here." Kimura Geikyō says. His voice had a soft tone to it, it sounded like a tired, loving father, but stern at the same time. It, however, didn't match up with his daughter's reaction.

"Kōki, I'll take care of it," he comforts, taking a step towards his daughter, and reaching out as if to reassure her, "I'll tell you everything later on, but for now, you need to— "

"Get out."

His hand halts midair. His daughter's voice is soft, but her tone is tight, threatening and guarded. Her face has darkened, and she is glaring up at her father like he was the one who'd kidnapped her sister.

"Kōki—"

"Get out." She hisses, clearer this time, "I don't care if it means I have to wait for another hour, you get your fucking face out of my sight. I don't want to see you."

The man frowns, "Kō— "

"Get OUT!" The girl snaps and springs to her feet, her sudden hostility causing Shouta to stiffen, "GET OUT! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW, SO LEAVE!" She is gesturing wildly now, her hand swiping at her father threateningly. And when he doesn't budge, Kimura Kōki grabs the chair that had fallen over and swings it at him.

The man's eye widened with alarm and a golden glow appeared around the chair, locking it in place. As the girl noticed this she abandons the chair and goes in with a punch to his gut, sending him stumbling.

"Which part of 'get out' do you not understand?" The girl snarls, "You get out of this room, get out of the hospital. Mum can deal with this. I don't need any of your crocodile tears later on."

The designer stood there, staring at his daughter for several long, tense moments. And Shouta was about to interfere when rapid footsteps sounded from the end of the hall and he turned away to see a petit woman in a business suit rushing towards him, and he took a step back.

"Aizawa Shouta, correct?" The woman stopped in front of him and panted, and now that she's near Shouta could recognize his kidnapped student's mother. "I'm Kimura Suzumi— Sorry, I got here as soon as I could, I think I broke a few traffic laws too but-" She pauses her rant and looks around, "I- I need to know. What happened-"

The door swings open behind her, and Shouta looks over the woman's shoulder to see Kimura Geikyo exiting the room. Kimura Suzumi turns around at the noise and sags when she sees her husband, before jogging over to him.

"Geikyō, what happened?"

"I'm fine."

"Kyō... You look tired. You should head home."

"Suzumi-"

He tuned out the couple's argument and instead stepped over to look inside the room. Kimura Kōki is standing there in the middle of the room, the plastic table had fallen over at some point and she is shaking with sobs, tears running down her face.

Something is definitely up with this family. He glanced back to see the designer turning to leave, while Kimura's mother looked over to face him.

"I'm sorry, my husband is stubborn some times." She looked into the room, and clasped a hand over her mouth, "Kōki! What happened?"

Shouta watched as the mother attempted to comfort her crying daughter, who shakily cooked up some half baked lies about being worried about her sister and wreaking the room to vent.

He felt his stomach turn as he spotted the bruises that definitely wasn't there beneath the young girl's sleeve. He remembers Kimura's reaction to being called with her first name, all those little winces and weird glances, the constant nightmares and panic attacks, along with the words her sister's screamed. The picture they painted was not a pleasant one.

Shouta knocks his forehead against the wall, and took a deep breath before letting out a heartfelt curse.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 21**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Ok! So, ummm Exams are here! And my birthday is coming soon! So I'm not sure what to feel now! Ha, ha... TwT**

**Today I had English writing test, I chose the short story topic, and my my hand is broken.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To Ree.Human: Ummm I downloaded it for a while but I haven't really used it... I'm not very active on any online platforms with the exception of FFN, Ao3 and YouTube...**

**To darkpaladin89: Yeah I should probably do that... especially after this chapter.**

**Chat with me here! **

**/2S7Cy4R**


	227. Ch 220: Alright

Kōki wipes her tears away with her sleeve, and attempts to stand back up. Her feet are wobbly and they slip out from beneath her several times, as her mum supports her with her hugs.

"Shuuu..." she whispers in her ear, "it's alright, it's alright. Akemi's strong. She'll come back."

Kōki sniffles and hugs her mother tighter, fingers catching in the fabric of her mother's suit as she buried her face into its jacket. Her mother's hands gently stoked the back of her head, soothing down her hair.

Kōki shifts and looks at the doorway, where Eraserhead stood with a sever expression on his face. Kōki sniffled and stood back up, getting back on her feet.

"I'm okay now." She said, albeit a little wobbly, "I'm fine. Mum, I..." She took a shuddering breath, "I need to know what happened to Sis."

"Okay." Her mother looks up and meets eyes with the underground hero, "It's okay, I give permission." She gulped, "Please, we want to know what happened."

"...Alright."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 22 (Edit: Sorry I nearly forgot)**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Midoriya Izuku: 6**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**And another day of exams...**

**I'm still several chapters ahead in terms of my writing so no worries about hiatuses, I think I can squeeze in a little time posting stuff. (But that really isn't much so I'm gonna have to end this here now!!!)**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Detective Aizawa is on the case! YEAH!!!**

**Ree.Human: Oh no worries about that, I'm still about two chapters ahead so I might only skip one future update, after that the exams will be over and it'll be the summer holidays and I can write new chapters again! Oh, and I'll be making up for that skip (which is July 9th) on my birthday (that's July 10th), so yeah, not a long wait.**

**To Guest: TodoAke, Got it! Also, Thank you so much for your support! You read this whole thing in one day? Oh my god, This is so flattering! Here you go, another chapter!**

**Chat with me here!**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	228. Ch 221: Acceptance

Shouto sat silently in one of the many plastic chairs, pressing his palms into his eyes. His expression was closed, but his trembling jaw betrayed his inner turmoil.

Akemi's gone. He took a deep breath, the words the girl told him before she'd let go still fresh on his mind. He'd got off relatively unharmed, but earn Akemi was dragged in one of her shoulders had a dangerous amount of dried blood on it. How badly was she hurt? Will she hold out? Will he ever sees her again? His palms are clammy with sweat and Shouto can't bear to look at them now— it_ hurts._

He can still feel Akemi's desperate grasp over his fingers, gripping him with frightful eyes. His heart clenches, but Shouto could do nothing but close his eyes. But what scares him most isn't the girl's fear, nor was it her injury or the possibility of her getting hurt, but the look of grim acceptance and just tiredness on her face, it's almost like- almost like-

It's almost like she's given up.

And this scares him, he doesn't know why but this scares him. The look she gave him was just so tired and sad but accepting, bitter. And it scares him more than he'd like to admit.

He digs his palms into his sockets until it hurts. So the tears won't come, so he can at least stay calm on the outside— Shouto takes a deep breath, but is interrupted by a loud, heart-wrenching scream.

_"NO!"_

He looks up, and across the main hall, a small, pale haired figure sat on the ground, gripping the front of Aizawa-sensei's costume with trembling fingers that barely has any strength. It's Ueno. Somewhere when he was still wallowing in his regrets and fears the petit, frail girl had arrived and is currently collapsed in front of his home room teacher, body wreaking with each sobs and every breath wheezing as it left her. He can see her tears even from here. It wasn't long before her voice _breaks_, and an agonized wail tears from the girl's delicate throat.

Next to Ueno, her mother stood with a stoic face. But her fists are clenched and her jaw oddly tight. Her form was rigid but the look in her eyes was painful to see. Akemi's mother, along with Kōki-kun is also near by, the tall girl's eyes are red-rimmed and her hand is clenching the corner of her mother's jacket tightly, while the usually strong-willed girl seems completely unaware of it. The mother herself however seemed the most calm. Her hair is frazzled and she looks saddened, nervous and shaken, but on her face was a somewhat familiar look of tired, pained and albeit reluctant, acceptance.

Shouto watches on as Aizawa grimly exchanges words he couldn't hear with the business woman, unable to tear his eye away as his schoolmate— _friend?_ shakes with sobs that have surely ripped her vocal chords, as his classmate's sister stands with quiet tears. Because that calm, jarring look on Kimura Suzumi's face,

Was exactly the same as her daughter's.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 22**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Well good news, I'm not skipping the next update. I somehow squeezed in some time and managed to type up one more chapter! It's now under editing by my beta, a big hand for Thundqh! Thanks a bunch!**

**Well for the bad news, well... With my past unhealthy habit of burning through three full notebooks a month via filling them till there is no such thing as a blank page (and trust me, my handwriting is TINY, just look at the Muji notebooks.), Along with my various school and personal art projects my right wrist and shoulder have developed pretty bad damage. The muscles are all swollen and the wrist joints are just, well in the doctor's words, 'no'.**

**That means I can't write in my normal speed for over twenty minutes without feeling like my bones are grinding together and hurting so badly I have to throw my pen down and just, do nothing. That means my coming exams are probably doomed. Nevermind, my Liberal Studies exams are already doomed. (Took it yesterday, and for once my brain knows what to write, but my hand just wasn't working. T_T)**

**Well at least I can still type. RIP my right wrist for the time being, you have served me well. I'll be back to overworking you in two weeks. *cue wrist sting* Ouch! Wtf wrist leave me alone won't you!**

**P.S. Just realised that sounded kinda gory like the type of stuff I used to write like people yelling that then actually cutting their hand off. Oops.**

**Also yeah I write horror. I mean most of my fanfics are less... Bloody and dark but more fluffy angst, but most of my original works are pretty graphic, like 'taste of blood and bile', 'liquid iron' and 'tendrils of intestinal skin' and their synonyms are some of the most used phrases back when... Well remember when I kept ranting about that ghost Etoile? Yeah. Then.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**Ree.Human: Ahh! It makes me so happy that you read Wreaking Havoc too! I mean I've seen your reviews there but this still makes me happy! Anyway thank you so much for understanding, it means a lot!**

**To Guest (who voted for IzuAke): I got your vote! And don't be so down I've seen polls with less odds making a 180. Also, I don't want to spoil anything but... *Cackles***

**To Guest (who asked for more screen time for Shinsou): Oh no worries! Like I said, after the dorms starts Hibiki will get a bigger role in everything, which means Shinsou will get more involved! You'll be seeing a lot more of the purple boi!**

**Chat with me here!**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	229. Ch 222: Caged

"We want you to join us." Shigaraki finishes his grand speech. In his seat, Bakugo sat, seemingly frozen, but his shoulders are shaking with something, wrath or fear, Dabi doesn't know. But either way it doesn't matter. His attention really wasn't on him honestly, the Bakugo boy isn't all that interesting. Kimura, though... He glances at the slumped girl, she's been out for quite a while, huh, wonder when...

The girl shifts before he could finish the thought, and Dabi raises an eyebrow.

Oh, well, how convenient. He approached the chair, looking for more movements or signs that the girl's awake. She grunts softly under her breath, it was barely a puff of air, but he heard it nonetheless. Well, why not give her a wake up call?

He kicks the chair.

"Wakey wakey sunshine," He drawled, as Kimura jolted, eyes snapping open wide with alarm. Her head snaps up as the chair sways dangerously, but she managed to catch her balance and avoid landing onto the floor still tied to the chair.

"The Fuck— " still dazed, she looks around with confusion, eyes hazed over, "Where-" the words were interrupted by a series of violent coughs, and the girl finally calmed down.

"Aha!" Shigaraki exclaimed, moving away from Bakugou, "Kimura Akemi! You finally wakes." The man grins wickedly at her, bending over to look at her at eye level, "I've heard a lot about you, girl."

The girl seemed a little blank at first, staring at him with an empty expression, before it darkens, and Shigaraki bend over with a grunt.

Dabi snorts. Next to him Twice laughs while Spinner has to stifle it, as for Toga, well she didn't even bother to hide and just giggled. With her leg still extended, Kimura looks down at the disintegrator with a sort of cold anger on her face, before she snarls.

"That's for my little sister, bitch."

"Ooh~" Toga hums from her perch on one of the stools, "You have a little sister? That's cute~ What did Shiggy do?"

"He nearly decayed her wrist." Much to their surprise, Kimura actually replied. Her voice was... well, indifferent and a little bland, but sort of even? Not as much anger as they'd expect from someone they'd just kidnapped. "No one messes with my sister, and gets away with it"

"Aww, Shiggy, that's meeeean." Toga said, in a sing-song voice, clearly just trying to piss Shigaraki off. Kimura paid her no mind this time, and instead looked around the room, a leveled look on her face before she locked eyes with Kurogiri, and asked in a surprisingly civil, though still a little shaky voice.

"Well?" She said, tilting her head, "Let's get this over with. What do you want."

Dabi raises an eyebrow.

"You're being a little too nice, for someone who's just been kidnapped." He comments. That earned him a flat stare from Kimura that partially screams 'Are you retarded?', as she raises an eyebrow of her own. "Well?"

"I thought I was asking the question here, but," She scowls, "Well take a look here. You've got like seven villains in this room, including a wrap gate. And I'm exhausted, my quirk ain't working, and the only ally I've got is this angry lil' bitch—"

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU— "

"And unlike him I ain't stupid." She ignore Bakugou, staring at him flatly, "You kidnapped me, that means you need something from me, not to kill me, because if you wanted to kill me you would've already done that. So the most logical diction here is to not be uncooperative." She pauses, "That. Doesn't mean I'll be cooperative, but I ain't stupid enough to pull an escape stunt like, right now."

"I thought that you would've hated us, like him" Compress comments.

"I don't really have a choice, y'know." She deadpans right back, sending him a tired glare, "Get this over with."

Meanwhile, Shigaraki, who has just recovered from the crotch kick (Protective sisters really are badass) shot the girl a glare, before he pulled his fist back and punched her.

Kimura's face whips to the side, but otherwise her expression doesn't change. She tilts her head slowly and looks back at him, staring straight into his eyes.

"I'm afraid you'll have to try harder if you want to make me hurt." She said with an eerily empty smile, "Punches just don't do it anymore."

Shigaraki fumes. But the girl doesn't look away, she simply stared deep into the man's eyes, face fixed, with eyes like those of a caged animal.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 23**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**I dreamt that Dabi isn't a Todoroki last night. It was surprisingly terrifying.**

**Yoooo! Today's my last day as a sixteen-year-old!!! Can't wait for my birthday! Also dreading my art exams tmr...**

**My wrist is a lot better now, I can write a little, but I'll still have to let it rest for one or two weeks. I'll try to keep the updates up and going still, see ya tomorrow for my birthday special!**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To ShardAura: Todoroki! Got it! Also, thank you so much!!! It makes me happy that my story is engaging enough for people to binge read it, really, thanks a bunch!**

**To Guest (who asked about the vote ratio): the cackles usually means one or two of three things: Glee, looking forwards to drinking tears, or knowing something you don't. Sometimes all three. As for the votes, I seldom get votes from guests really, most are from users, and about half of these are from the poll on my profile so there might've been people who voted in reviews then on the poll again, I guess, we will never know. As for the love triangle, well actually, when I first planned this fic out, it was a Todoroki x Akemi x Bakugou love triangle? Um, later I developed it a little more and just decided not to because I, uh, don't really write romance.**

**To Guest (most likely the one who asked about Shinsou): oh no worries my hand is a little better now, bandaged and stuff but better. Still hurts though.**

**Chat with me here!**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	230. Birthday Special AN

**Hey guys!**

**Tomorrow's Birthday special chapter will be up at 8 time around 12:00 at noon! I have several ideas of what I should post, but still haven't settled down with one. So here are several of my current ideas:**

**A small self-insert of me into the story?**

**One of my original work?**

**Just another ordinary chapter?**

**Me chatting with the characters?**

**Or my creative process of this fic?**

**Comment to help me decide, 'cause I just can't!**


	231. Birthday Special!

**Hiya all!!!**

**Happy birthday to me! This is the birthday special: a sort of self-insert story about how I wrote Sonder!**

* * *

This is how I wrote Sonder:

A perfectly normal day. Sun blazing, birds chirping, and the heroes, as always, patrolled the streets.

Meanwhile...

"GET BACK HERE AKEMI!!!"

"NOPE!"

"STOP BREAKING SCHOOL RULES!"

"YOU'RE THE LOUDEST ONE HERE, TENYA!"

In the middle school known as Soumei, chaos reigned. It wasn't long before the alarm sounded, and the teachers rushed towards their brand new crime scene with a look that screams extreme exasperation.

In this whole mess, noone noticed the small figure darting back into the vents, her gleeful cackles masked by the blaring alarms.

"Ohhh this is so much fun!" Snapping her notebook shut, the brunette's face stretched with a shit-eating grin, "I absolutely CAN'T wait."

* * *

"DA FUCK?" Kimura Akemi screamed, flipping her tray over. Several places over the room, a honey brown eyed girl ducked with a very dignified squawk, chair tipping over before she cracked onto the ground.

Kimura Akemi however, didn't see a thing.

* * *

Appearantly, even the vents of the prestigious UA failed to NOT make her feel claustrophobic. The girl thought as she nodded through the annoyingly long physics lesson. Akemi is right. This whole lesson is LONG.

She barely catches her notebook in time, as she felt herself slowly slipping off to sleep.

Dammit she didn't get to her fourth year just to study physics again.

* * *

Izuuuuuu~ the girl had to rein in her high pitched squeals so she wouldn't be heard. Izu is so adorable! She can't believe she missed out stalking him before!

Hugging the cables of the elevator tightly she stifled another squeal, after all, it won't be pretty if someone finds her here.


	232. Ch 223: Blaze

Shigaraki breaks his gaze first. He glances away from Kimura's amber irises, and lets out a rather childish 'tsk'. Akemi pulls away, eyes still glazed with wariness despite her lack of struggling and uncooperativeness.

"As I said," Shigaraki started, "I've heard a lot about you, Kimura Akemi. Specifically from a certain greenette."

Kimura stared at him for several seconds, before she spoke with a level voice.

"You ever heard of chap sticks?" She wrinkles her nose, "That looks kinda painful."

Toga sniggers.

"Also," she started, then huffed. "dammit Izu." She cured under her breath, looking amusingly annoyed.

More sniggers fill the bar, even Kurogiri looks vaguely amused. But at that Kimura shot him a strange look, before glancing away, looking vaguely disturbed.

"Anyway." Shigaraki gritted out, ignoring her comments, "I heard that you're rather fond of villains, Kimura." This startles a look of shocked anger from the Bakugou boy. "I heard that you like to, what, write about them? And that you sympathize with them. That you can understand their motives. And he also said that... They're your _favourite_." Kimura's face darkened, and her eyes seemed to shine with something vindictive and rebellious, a dark look of cold anger directed towards the floor. "From what I've heard, it sounded almost like... _You'd like to be a villain."_

"... Just because I enjoy writing about them, doesn't mean I'd like to be one." Kimura retorted after a short moment of silence. "Don't you dare use what I love to threaten me."

"Well, big words." Shigaraki snorted, completely dismissing the girl's defence. " Sensei seemed _very_ interested when I mentioned it to him though, I'm very interested too." He grins, "You'll make a good asset to our team, Kimura, it seems."

What the girl said next came out as a mumble, her head was lowered and her gaze is adverted, and her hair shields her eyes from view.

"Hah?" Shigaraki narrowed his eyes at the girl, whose head snapped up and met his gaze head on.

"Don't you _dare_ use my passion for writing against me." She growls. "You have no idea how it feels like to craft a character from the ground up, to create someone vivid, someone who seems real and to write their story. So don't you even dare use it against me, _don't you dare use it to compare me to you."_

"When I write, I am creating. I am creating something out of nothing but my mind, but my creativity. I am doing something constructive, I am baring a piece of my mind and soul, I am at the very least, trying to inspire. So don't you even dare compare me to you when you know next to nothing about me." Her voice rattles in her vocal chords, low and threatening, it would seems that Shigaraki had hit a trigger. "_You do not use my works against me_."

She retracts and leans back in her chair, amber orbs narrowed and gleaming, like a riot. "It's true though, that I can understand some of you to some extend." Her voice softens just a little, "I did my research. I'm not stupid. I know that a lot of villains are victims of circumstances." She glanced at them briefly, "heck, if I made a wrong choice earlier in my life we might've switched place, who knows? The Butterfly Effect is pretty unpredictable." Her body slacks backwards and her gaze, while still defiant, turns lazy. "But seriously, you know nothing about me, and I know nothing about you. So," she scowls, and bares her teeth into a snarl as she spat. "_Hell No_."

The silence that followed was deafening. It hangs in the air, thick and tense until Shigaraki's voice shatters it like glass.

"I thought you said it yourself," Shigaraki narrowed his eyes, "that it will work in your advantage of you cooperate?"

"I said that I won't be incorporative, but I didn't say anything about cooperating." She snorted, "what are you, deaf?"

Her gaze locks with Shigaraki's again, and this time, golden irises blaze and _burn_.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 23**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**My birthday was mostly great! Thank you so much guys! I even got a new phone— my previous one was second-handed and the image quality really sucked. TwT But apparently dad doesn't do anything without being totally awful to make up for it and I ended up carrying logs around the garden with my injured hand the entire after noon for the next day, it's like he doesn't want me to be happy. Ugh.**

**Now that the rant is over, I apologize for posting a little later than usual! I'm barely a chapter ahead for now so it's a little tough keeping the schedule up, but no worries I'll still post on time! Recently I've been, well, to quote my sis, a little weird cos I suddenly began washing my hands at an abnormal amount. Like one every fifteen minutes. Idk why my hands just feels gross to me. TwT (I just love using this emoticon don't I?)**

**P.S. ALSO, take this as an suggestion, check out the Script, their songs are awesome. I love their songs, especially If You Could See Me Now, seriously, 'take that rage, put it on a page, take that page to the stage blow the roof off the place' this song is poetry.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Ehhh Marmy's adorable! Kōki's gonna love her. (You just gave me an idea to feature cats in the next chapter) And yea, rip Tenko's kids. Also, ummmm I seldom rest when I'm doing things I like, I just... start working and doesn't stop I guess.**

**To Ree.Human: Yea I think I might do another one. Like that time about me sneaking around UA in the vents and nearly getting caught by Aizawa.**

**Chat with me here!**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	233. Ch 224: Bedrooms

Their ride home was eeriely quiet.

Kōki didn't talk the whole time. it's not like she doesn't want to, but her throat closes at every attempt, and mother isn't with her for her to talk to, having more paperworks to take care of in the hospital with the police, so she simply gave up.

It was so late when they got home, or rather, early. It's most likely already morning then, but while her lids are heavy and tired, the tall captain's eyes are painfully dry and wide open. Her head droops as she got out of the car, their parking lot ominously dark.

She, again, doesn't speak at all as she wandered into the hallway, up the stairs and down another corridor, before she arrives at her room. Her each steps programmed and and robotic, like a ghost going through movements. Stopping before the dark brown door of her room, Kōki turned the knob, and let it swing open.

Her room was dark. Illuminated by the small lights on her own balcony facing the garden. The blankets are folded and tidied up already, posters hang from the walls featuring various male idols, several sets of medal and cups gleam in the dim environment. Some small handicrafts sits on the shelves, unorganized but familiar. Her schoolbag hand from the wall, books previously all over her table from a study session now stacked and placed nearly by her shelves. She stared blankly into her bedroom, the familiar sight suddenly confusing. It used to be a relief, a comfort, but now knowing just how empty the room down the hall is... It feels so empty.

Kōki feels empty.

It's like there's something missing from her chest. It feels like something is just horribly wrong and it's just gone and it feels like- it feels like-

It feels like it's not going to come back.

A small, audible hitched breath left her, the small sound barely heard by even herself.

She doesn't want to go in.

Kōki pulls the door close, and looks down the hall. Akemi's light-coloured door is just slightly ajar, dark but somehow tempting. And without realizing it, she's now down that hall and hand reached out to the handle, pushing it open.

The door slides open with a slight, familiar creak. She'd always hear it when Akemi comes home. The balcony faces the ocean, where she can just barely catch a glimpse of their beach. Her sister's room looks like something you'd expect to see in those Pinterest interior pins, though a little messier. Her bed is mostly untouched, which is expected since she rarely sleeps.

The tables takes up the most spaces, with tablets and drawing boards all over it. She can see the cohangpencils and sketches all over the empty spaces. Many shelves hang from or line the walls, decorated by small pots of plants which Kōki knows she doesn't water, she still remember the time her sister tried to plant anything other than a cactus, it died within days. Posters are rolled up and stored in a small cabinet under her sister's bed, which Kōki can see is mostly just the anime Akemi obsess over.

Merrrrow.

Oh.

Oh, right.

Kōki looks down, a large furry something rubs against her leg, gently nuzzling her snins and ankles. Smudge sniffs her pant legs, then curls around it with a flick of her tail.

"Smudge." Kōki feels her voice crack as she bends down to pet it. The large cat nudges her, and Kōki stumbles a little.

"Wha-" the cat nugmdges her again, towards her sister's bed. Following the feline's wish, Kōki walks over to the furniture, hand gently laying on the covers without meaning to. Akemi's bed feels softer than hers, somehow, fluffier. Too bad she doesn't sleep.

The cat jumps onto the covers. Circling several times before laying down, rolling over and purring, demanding to be pat. Kōki Huff's gently, cats are just demanding, really. It's why she like dogs better, but she can see the appeal.

Kōki reaches out and scratched the underside of Smudge's chin, the cat melts and nuzzles her fingers, chasing them as she retracted the digits, so tiling her head Kōki gently began massaging the cat's ears, which flicked as he purred.

Before long, Kōki finds herself laying on Akemi's bed, mindlessly scratching Smudge's ears and neck as the feline laid over her, purring like a car engine and Doge, who have joined them later out of jealousy, now happily nuzzling near her neck.

Kōki finds out, that one can never stay awake like this.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 23**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Sooooo yea.**

**We're going to be leaving Kamino alone for a while, but You'll see the whole thing again soon! Akemi can be pretty badass.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: yea, RIP Tenko kun. A protective sister (not to mention Akemi) is not something to mess with. *Nervous laughing because I know something***

**Chat with me here!**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	234. Ch 225: Trust and Acceptance

Suzumi noticed the boy hovering about her peripherals long before he himself noticed. He was sitting in the plastic chairs in the corner, quietly sneaking glances at him. The Todoroki boy, if she remembered correctly, was one of Akemi's classmates, her friend, and he was one of the whitenesses to... to her daughter's kidnapping.

It pains her to think that her daughter is now gone. Not by her side or anywhere that she can trust, and instead somewhere unknown and _dangerous_, with _dangerous_ people in a _dangerous_ situation. It sends a phantom ache through her and it physically _hurts_. But there isn't much she can do right now, but _trust_ that her daughter can get out of this alive. _Trust_ that her teachers will get this right, _trust_ that the authorities will find her alright.

But there are things she can do as well, matters she can take into her own hands. Kimura Suzumi has always been a kind person, or so she's been told. And where she sees a child hurting, she can never ignore.

She doesn't approach him right away. From what Akemi's told her she knows that Todoroki Shouto is a teen who likes his space and privacy, he shared something with Akemi which made them great friends. Akemi's keeping it from her but who doesn't have secrets? Everyone has their own secrets, and Suzumi trusts Akemi to tell her by her own accords.

She waited a good long while before finally walking to the boy's side. Finishing up the paperworks and documents, debriefing sections and meetings with police, it was tiring, but knowing about what's going to be done comforts her, a little. However when she walked out of the office, expecting the dual-colored -haired boy to be gone, picked up by a parent or left himself, the assumption was proving wrong instantly. As the boy was sitting there, in a different seat but still the general area, fists gripped in his lap and eyes shadowed, face a little too blank and shoulders too tense.

She gave him a little more time. Suzumi is a passive person, she liked to let people approach and ask for help by their own accord, instead of butting head-first into the problem. Akemi's like her in a way, pretty much silent, but she's more cunning, making you ask the questions she wanted you to, so she can give you the speech you needed. The push you needed to really ask her for help.

If she was Akemi, she can just walk over and offer whatever that would comfort him. A drink, some company, and maybe a hug. They're close enough that Akemi can stroll over and smack him over the head to snap him out of whatever it is, and the boy probably won't feel offended. Suzumi can't be sure, however, being away most of the time, she is never sure.

But Suzumi isn't Akemi, so she simply sat several rows away from Todoroki Shouto.

She didn't speak, not at all. She just sat there, sipping her canned coffee and silently waited for the boy to speak up. The sun's almost risen by now, and the boy looks tired. Very, very tired. His eyes are droopy and though his face was stoic, the look in his eyes betrayed him. Too dull, too faded, too unfocused.

She waited a while. And really she was about to strike up a conversation herself if the boy didn't speak. But in the end, there was footsteps as Suzumi stared down at her can of coffee, and she looked up to see Todoroki-kun, looking at her, a conflicted look in his eyes.

"I..." He spoke up, uncertain, "Kimura-san, I..."

"I heard." She said lightly. It was clear that speaking about the incident hurled him, "You were there, right?" He nodded, "I'm sorry you have to see that... Forgive me for being selfish, but in the same time, I'm glad Akemi wasn't alone."

"No- _No_, I..." His voice sounded dry, hoarse, "I could've caught her. I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Maybe you could have." Suzumi agreed, voice soft, "Maybe you couldn't. No one will know. It's all over now, and I won't blame you." She looks into the boy's hetrochrometic eyes, and offered him a soft smile, "Sit down, will you? You look tired."

Tired would be an understatement. The boy looks exhausted. Perhaps he is a hero course student, perhaps he is the son of a renowned hero, but that doesn't mean a lot in this situation, he is still, _just a child_. (And how painful it is, to see a child like this, so down, so lost, so broken.) His movements were vaguely robotic as he slowly sat down, slumping over in the pale-colored plastic chair. The smell of sterilization and alcohol was neither unpleasant nor was it not, but instead held a consistent, calming presence.

At times like these, times where everything goes to hell and nothing is familiar anymore, something with consistency was in a way, calming. Even if it's usually unpleasant. Humans dislike inconsistency, they dislike the unpredictable and the unknown, so the opposite is, naturally, comforting. Suzumi gently gazed towards the boy, he's tall, taller than her. But Suzumi is pretty short so that wasn't much of a surprise.

"I..." Todoroki-kun's voice trembles as it left him, but otherwise it sounded calm. But that just made Suzumi even more worried. She knows that some children grow more aloof, to hide their emotions, but for someone, a child, to not break under this pressure, all of this... What kind of childhood did he have? With such a powerful father, he must really feel the pressure to do well.

_Did he even have a childhood afterall?_

Suzumi blinked at the unexpected thought, but shook it off. What it implied was big. Really big. And though to possible, another whole can of worms that shouldn't be dealt with now. It's just suspicion, after all, and there are more urgent matters at hand.

"How are you so calm?" Todoroki-kun's question snapped her out of her thoughts, His eyes are locked at her face, lost and confusion clear in his eyes. "How are you so... composed? Akemi was just kidnapped."

Suzumi blinks slightly, now this' unexpected.

"She might be dead." He said, voice hallow.

Suzumi doesn't speak for a long time. She stared silent for a long, long time, but it was quite deafening. "I'm not," She replies, softly, "And she might be." The possibility had always been hovering around the back of her mind, she's conscious of it, and it scared her, but... "But what can I do?" She turned again to gaze into the boy's eyes, which stared right back without flinching.

"You just..." He sounded like his throat is dry. So dry and hoarse and hallow. "You looked like you gave up."

Suzumi stared at the boy. For several long moments, she didn't look away. She didn't know what to say, really, her mindset is hard to explain, people find it hard to understand how Suzumi thinks, but ironically Suzumi finds it incredibly easy to see things objectively, in another person's shoes.

It's something she thought Akemi early on, in life.

"It's different, you know," she finally spoke, after much thought and consideration, "To give up, and to accept."

He flinches, it was subtle, barely a twitch of his lids, but still, a flinch. He broke the gaze and looked away, hands wringing together and trembling in his lap.

"You sounded like Akemi just now." Todoroki-kun mumbled.

"Pretty sure it's the opposite." Suzumi smiles fondly, staring at the wall without much of a care.

"You looked like her, too." Todoroki-kun said under his breath, voice low and muffled as he dug his palms into his eyes, "the look on your face, it was just like Akemi's when she was..." He paused, gulping, "When she was taken."

Ah.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Suzumi said softly. "What kind of person do you think Akemi's like?"

Todoroki-kun blinks, startled. He stared at her for a moment, before his eyes drifted off in thought.

"She's cheerful." He stated. "Energetic. Not afraid to challenge. Creative?" He looked up at her for confirmation, and Suzumi nodded encouragingly, "she's... a little lazy."

Suzumi laughed a little, "_Selectively_ lazy, you mean?"

"Selectively lazy." The small smile of Todoroki-kun's face comforts her as well, it's always nice to see a smile. "She's dramatic, but easy going and sensitive, and... " He paused, "She is very stubborn."

Suzumi nods.

"My daughter is different from most of you." Suzumi said softly, "She isn't like most student in the hero course. She doesn't want a legacy, she doesn't really want to save people— not in this way, at least." She added hastily as the boy shot her a look of disbelief, "She's in her own way, a little selfish, a little over-the-top, a little crazy and quite proud of it." Suzumi leaned back, "But one thing you need to understand about Akemi, is that she don't take things personally."

Todoroki's eyes clouded over like he was thinking, and Suzumi watches the exact moment he realizes what she's talking about.

"You mean..." the boy paused, an incredulous look taking over, "But she was _kidnapped_-"

"Akemi have always prioritized a person's mentality over their actions." Suzumi said gently, "It's just how she is- she accepted the outcome for her that moment, she's just trying to do damage control."

"She looked like she's given up." Todoroki whispered. She can see that he's pressing his palms even harder into his sockets now, holding back something. A crack, a sob, maybe tears. "It just..."

"It scared you." Suzumi gently stood, then knelt down in front of the boy, which all a sudden looked a lot smaller than herself. She didn't reach out to pull away his hands, she didn't touch him at all. She just knelt there, gazing at him until he diceded to look up.

"You just have to do what you can here," Suzumi smiled, "Do whatever you can, wherever you are, and trust the others to do the same."

_"Trust Akemi to do the same."_

A while later, as her driver came to pick her up, as Suzumi rounded the corner to leave the boy in the empty hospital lobby, muffled, wheezing sobs reach her ears.

Suzumi feels heart break just a little more.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 23**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY.**

**My phone and iPad was confiscated and I couldn't work on anything for a long time, so this is a double update. AHHH Angsty Shouto is just so heart breaking to write!!!**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Imma have Hibiki be comforted by Marmy, would you mind if he's Shinsou's cat? :D**

**Chat with me here! **

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	235. Ch 226: No Answer

Hibiki woke with a start.

She'd dreamt that Akemi was kidnapped.

She dreamt that Aizawa-Sensei told her and mum that Akemi was injured and taken away, by the criminals that was in league with Stain, by those people that hurted Kō-chan, by people, dangerous people who would want to hurt her, who would want to make her cry-

_It's just a bad dream. All just a—_

"...We're home."

Hibiki jolted, bolting upright in a flash. Her mother's hand is in hers, gently gripping as she sat up in the leather seat of a cab.

She's in a taxi. She's dressed in a blazer over the over-sized 'medic nerd' T-shirt Akemi gave her for Christmas, flip flops dangled from her legs, which are sweaty from a hazy bad dream.

No, not a dream.

Her throat closes up all over again, and Hibiki felt it compress, squeeze tight til she couldn't breath at all, so tight she can barely let the oxygen into her lungs, but her mind is in overdrive, simply repeating the same name, over, and over, and over.

_Akemi._

_Akemi._

_Akemi._

She exit the cab.

_Akemi. Akemi. Akemi._

They walk up the stairs.

_Akemi, Akemi, Akemi._

The door clicks open.

_Akemi Akemi Akemi_

The door clicks close.

_AkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemiAkemi—_

Her throat closes, her breath hitches, her voice cracks, her eyes burn. Hibiki's back hits the door, and she slips to the ground. The nylon slides against the wood, smooth, and Hibiki curls in on herself, hoping to make herself smaller.

Smaller, so much smaller so she can cease to exist, for just a little while, for just a second, for just a moment.

Someone's crying. Someone's crying, their sobs resonates through the living room and fills it, but it sounded so empty still. The sobs sounded so empty still, so forign still, it took her a while to realise that it's herself.

Not much of a surprise, though, she sounded nothing like herself.

She sounded like pain.

She sounded like heartbreak.

She sounded like a ghost.

Her mother's warm hands sently held her, and as Hibiki quietly sniffled and sobbed and let it all go all over again she felt her body give up on her.

"Why?" Her voice was dry and hoarse, cracking like glass on pavement, sharp and scratching and breaking, "why her? Why Akemi? Why her?"

There was no answer.

There was no answer, and this... This scares her more than anything.

No answer.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 23**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0 (I'm expanding on Hiroi's backstory soon, he need more love, I keep forgetting about him... T–T)**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**This is a little late, But I decided to add this chapter in so the story can go a little smoother, with more appearances of different characters, You'll see Akemi again soon, promise, and Uraraka, and Shinsou. No way Shinsou's gonna let Hibiki suffer alone.**

**Chat with me here!**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	236. Ch 227: Agony

Her amber eyes almost appear golden now, under the dim light of the bar and with her quirk attempting to escape, flashing curls of electricity on her arms. They blaze and burn, like a roaring inferno, and Dabi grins.

Oh he likes her. She's fiery, scorching hot, and there is just something about her attitude, her tone that is just simply likeable. he can tell it's not the case with Shigaraki, though, with the vines he can almost see, popping off at his forehead.

The man pulls a fist back, and punches her again.

This punch was harder than the rest, but the girl doesn't even flinch.

"How many times do I have to tell you." She said, spiting out a small mouthful of bloody saliva, most probably from biting her tongue, "punches just don't do it anymore." A wry grin splits her lips as she stares defiantly up at the blue-haired man, "my dad made sure of that."

It doesn't take long for the implications of her comment to sink in, and Dabi can see some of his companions recoil. Bakugo visibly flinches at it. Magne looks vaguely disgusted, and Shigaraki's eyes widens, most likely not expecting it. Next to him, Compress makes a small noise, and Toga just pouts.

On the chair, Kimura wipes her mouth on her shoulder. Blood snared on her sleeve, adding to the mess of rust red and scorch marks already there.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but I doubt there would be much that I'm not used to." She comments, her tone was low with anger but it was almost casual, "not unless you'd really step that low, but if you do I'll be pretty surprised. So do your worst. Throw me down some stairs, cut my arm open or stab me or burn me or whatever, nothing I ain't used to."

"You think we won't kill you?" Shigaraki hisses.

"You say that like I haven't tried." The girl snarled right back, her words and their implications heavy despite her tone, "you kidnapped me clearly for a reason, and you need me alive for that, plus I'm pretty sure you ain't the big boss or mastermind, you don't have that vibe." Her eyes narrows, "you wanna kill me? Go on, see if I care. But you do, don't you? Do you wanna piss your boss off? Do you wanna off me before he gets to talk to me? Plus I'm pretty sure about what landed me here, not sure if that's the case with you though." Her eyes blaze and burns, and her teeth glints with a feral grin. "So kill me if you dare, cowards." Kimura spits.

Dabi raises an eyebrow.

She's smart, that he'll give her. But calling them cowards? For not daring to kill her? That's just cute.

"Saying stuff like this... A little hypothetical, isn't it?" Dabi said, voicing his thoughts, "for someone who haven't even killed."

The words triggers an interesting set of reaction, and Dabi watches with fascination.

She recoils as if burnt, but doen't flinch. In the same time a blank, almost dumbfunded look appears on her face. It takes a few moments for it to fade, as if she is processing the words. And when it does, it's replaced by some shock of shocked, stare which switched rapidly between offence and wonder before it settled into something vaguely recognisable, edging on amusement.

"Heh." A laugh escapes the amber-eyed girl, "Ha,"her tone was dry and bitter with self-resentment as she leveled them all with an animalistic gaze, "Haha, Dabi, ha, ha." Her giggles turn less mocking and more... Real, high pitched and eerie and verging on crazed, but real. "very, very funny."

"And what's so funny?" Dabi says, vaguely amused at the girl shaking with barely suppressed laughter, "Care to elaborate?"

Kimura, who's just gained a little control over her fits of giggles, bursts out laughing again. Doubling over with cackles that escaped her in breathless, hitching wheezes that almost resembled sobs, it's almost unsettling, with how... how...

Empty, they sound.

"This is such a joke!" She said, eyes wide and filled with something, not delight, not insanity, nor was it joy. "Me? A hypocrite? I mean, you're not entirely wrong, but-" her hallowing giggles took over again, and there it is, that note of something in her tone, not masked nor hidden, it's just right there. She would've sounded like Toga if not for the lack of the twisted glee. But it is in its own way bone-chilling, and Dabi is sure that it'd came from that something. And it's deeper, sneaking just beyond his peripherals like a mirage, sounding almost like self-loafing and blatant disgust. The look on her face however suggests that she finds this situation hilariously bizarre, which is starting to annoy him.

"She's lost her marbles," Compress murmurs under his breath, "Hasn't she?"

If the girl heard the magician, then she paid him no mind. Kimura simply continued giggling to herself like a mad woman, and Dabi can see that this senseless laughter is starting to get to some of his fellow villains, not to mention the Bakugou boy, who seem visibly disturbed, frozen in his chair. Though the girl doesn't stop. She doesn't stop for a long time, and just sat in that chair laughing like there's an inside joke going on, until she stops.

Her face is still fixed in a smile however, a small empty smile, eerily calm and eyes behind a mask of amusement before she locked they with his. "Yeah," She said airily, "I'm a coward alright, I'll admit," Her head tilts as her smile widens by a fraction, showing teeth as an almost child-like gleam in her eyes, "But, Dabi,"

"How'd you know I haven't killed?"

The air of the room seemed to freeze. Dabi is sure that everyone in the room can hear the tension that is now ringing in his ears. Kimura continues to pin everyone with her gaze, before she looked away, and like a string, it snaps.

Kimura looks towards the side, head lolling bonelessly as she stared at the walls, not really focusing on anything. The look of something is back again, and this time, Dabi recognizes it. It's a conflicted look, something raw and bare and just doesn't belong on someone as young as her, something festering that grows inside a person, a feeeling that Dabi himself knew quite well, a look of bittersweet-

Agony.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 23**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Edit:**

**AHHH.**

**I uploaded the wrong Author's note last chapter, didn't I? I'm sorry! So sorry!**

**Also, be ready for a lot more angst. Contrary to most of my fic here, (Wreaking Havoc, and most of Sonder) my favorite genres to write is actually tragedy, angst, gore and horror. I like to get deep into descriptions of a character's feelings, their ideals, how they react when they see blood and more viceral things— things that I DEFINITELY can't stomach.**

**So while there will be small breaks in between arcs, where that's just a load of memes and jokes and slice-of-lives, the main plot and stuff are going to get dark, fast.**

**Also quick warning, the break between the Kamino arc and Overhaul arc is going to be a lot shorter, and the two arcs are going to blur together a lot. It's something I do in my original works, (if you wanna check them out take a look at my Ao3 account, I have a whole series.) And I want to mess things up, put it in a blender, and generally try out the whole idea of, pulling the plot together more, make the pace... Tighter.**

**I don't know how well it'll work out, I don't know if y'all will like it, but I like the idea. I've always liked detective novels and films and animes where things are tightly packed with characters and informations and just clues and plot everywhere. And I just want to try that out.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: ohh good luck! I'm rooting for you. Plz succeed! Also, Marmy is coming in soon, right after the whole— wait, spoilers. *Shuts mouth audibly***

**I have a discord server where I share art for my fic and just chat, link here:**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	237. Ch 228: Mute

It didn't take long for Hibiki to fall asleep.

And she's, of course, guilty about it. How dare she fall asleep, when Akemi's gone? How dare she do nothing and just lay around, when Akemi's somewhere out there, hurting? Hibiki's not in the Hero course, and she never wanted to be one before, but in this moment, she wanted nothing more than to go out there, join whatever the Heroes are doing, and burst down the villain's doors herself.

Her eyes hurts from crying, and she's pretty sure they're bloodshot now. As she curl up on her bed, hugging her knees Hibiki had never felt so helpless before, her entire life, even as she was writhing on the ground, sobbing and blank and begging no no no more please just s t o p—

The phone rings.

The sudden noise jolts her, because why wouldn't it? The silence was deafening just now, a subtle whining ring deep in her ears that just wouldn't go away, now all broken by a simple, cheery ringtone.

The screen flashed with the silly photo of Hitoshi-kun, with cat ears filters on. She still remember that day, they were just off school, and Hibiki just couldn't help herself, he nearly smothered her later on, but forgave her when she got him coffee.

This would usually make her smile, every single time when she picks up, every single time. But now?

She just feels empty.

Really, really empty.

Her phone shakes in her shivering grip, though that might just be the vibrations coming off it, but her arms are so visibly trembling that she's sure they're both involved. It took her a few tries too, just to press the 'accept' button, and when she finally does, she presses the phone to her ear.

"Shinsou?" She winced at the crack in her already broken voice, and took a deep breath before repeating. "Shin-chan?"

"Hibiki, are you..." From the other side of the line, she hear Hitoshi-kun sigh, "Nevermind, I'm on my way, to your house." There was a pause, then he spoke, hesitant. "do you want to... talk first? About it?"

"Hitoshi- I," Hibiki pauses, "Sorry, Shin-chan, I, I just-" Her voice cracks again, breaking, fracturing, hitching. "I— "

"Hibiki- hey, Hibiki— don't, don't cry-" Hitoshi sounded a little panicked, but Hibiki wasn't sure, as her tears drown her in another overwhelming wave. She can feel it coming, feel it nearing, and she could barely hold on. "Hibiki..."

A loud sob leaves her throat, wet and trembling.

"I don't know." Hibiki sobs, "Hitoshi I don't know, I don't know I don't know I don't know, Hitoshi I don't KNOW!" Her voice raises abruptly towards the end, gaining an odd two-tone quality that hurts her throat. "I wanna be there, I don't want- I Don't- I don't— " Her voice cracks and Hibiki feels it again, her voice swelling and filling and bursting in her chest and she gives in. She gives in and screams. Her phone still held to her ear as fingers tangles in the her white locks, gripping, pulling, yanking.

Her door burst open behind her then, and footsteps, two pairs of them, reaches her ears. Arms, arms pulls her into a warm hug. Her mother. Mum is here. Her phone drops from her hands as her mother tightens her arms around her, so tight it should be suffocating, but it's all Hibiki couldn't do anything, but sob, and bury her face in her mother's shoulder as her breath hitched and broke and shook with sobs. She faintly registers Hitoshi standing in the doorway, phone still in hand and looking helpless, lost as Hibiki's mother whispered repeatedly to her, frantic and panicked and in pain.

"Sweetie, sweetie, hush, hush- Oh, Hibiki-" She can hear the tears in her voice, "It's okay, it's okay-"

Hibiki doesn't reply, as her mother began gently humming a tone in her ear, the familiar rhythm easing the ringing in her overworking mind, as she sobbed what's left of her beaten, broken heart out into her mother's shoulder.

What did she do to deserve this? Why is life so unfair? They save her from her father, then they take Akemi away from her. They took her away from her, Akemi's gone. Gone, g o n e g o n e g o n e g o n e G O N E—

Her mother embraces her as Hibiki goes limp in her grip, slumping over and trembling and shaking like a leaf, whispering little white lies in her ear, little lies that she wish is true.

It's okay.

Akemi is going to be okay.

Everything is going to be j u s t f i n e

J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E J U S T F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E F I N E

And before Hibiki knew it, She wasn't sobbing anymore, she wasn't crying anymore. She wasn't screaming anymore.

In her mother's trembling arms, Hibiki goes mute.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 23**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Alright! Sorry about the last chapter guys. So, I've mostly said what I wanted to anyway, but just a little more of the same topic over here.**

**I love angst, okay? I love exploring deep character backgrounds and their mentality and drive and stuff. Sonder started off as this slice-of-live humor stuff, but there are meanings I'm trying to bring out behind, there are little details I'm trying to let y'all see. Just look at the name of the fic, it's literally there.**

**Actually, out of all of the OCs I've added in, Hibiki, Akemi, and Kōki are the ones that I've plotted out the most. Little details things they like, their mentality and ideals, ext. Kōki and Hibiki's a lot deeper than what I've explored, I have individual profiles for them down to the details of how they react a to curtain events and the factors that affects them. But to be honest putting Akemi as the main character is a bit of a risk for me, because not only is she not as detailed as I plotted Hibiki, and at the core, Akemi is very different from her classmates. Akemi is not a traditionally heroic person.**

**I'll drop this right here for now for you to think over, I'll probably discuss more about it in later chapters, but If you want to shoot me a question, discord link right down there, I have a pretty basic server, shoot me a question in voice chat or the text channels, whatever, I'll try my best to answer.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Alright Marmy coming in soon~**

**Ree.Human: Of course I do digital art! *Gestures at cover art* I do loads of it. I mean I'm an art student! As for tips, practice. Practice a LOT. But of course, you need the right tools. What kind of tablet are you getting? I use an iPad and honestly I personally think it's one of the best. the Apple Pencil works well for me, but honestly it still takes time to get used to. For the program I recommend using ProCreate, which is a great app honestly, but I've heard that Clip Studio is also great. I don't know, I've used it but I'm just really not used to the settings and all. But really, first thing is to find the right brush. Establishe your digital style, then just, keep practicing. It took a long time for me to just get used to the pens and all, and really even now I'm not all that used to it. This is of course just my opinion, it's not professional and it might be wrong, honestly I'm more well versed with writing than I am with art. But here ya go, my tips.**

**I have a discord server where I share art for my fic and just chat, link here:**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	238. Ch 229: Lie

Hitoshi had never felt so helpless his entire life. As he watched Hibiki, his first friend, his best friend, cry her heart and eyes out in her mother's shoulder, crying, weeping, screaming until her voice dies and leaves her silent. He couldn't do a thing.

It was clear that Ueno-San was panicked as well, her face said so, lost and frantic and vulnerable, it just made it all the more clear to him that no one knows everything. No one, not even adults.

It somehow scared him.

He didn't;t know how to help Hibiki.

Ueno-San didn't know how to help Hibiki.

Can he really trust that the people out there are going to help?

Hitoshi doesn't know. He really doesn't know. He gripped his phone tightly as he debated whether he should approach the two or not, fist clenching so tight that his arms shook. It took a long time, but when Hibiki's cried finally died down and her sobs faded into soft sniffles, he finally plucked up the courage to speak up.

"H... Hibiki?"

Ueno-san releases her daughter gently, and holds her by her shoulders. Hibiki looks terrifyingly blank right now, eyes dull and a little misty, bloodshot but hallow. Hitoshi gulped, and took a step forwards.

"Hibiki?" He asked again.

The girl opened her mouth, but only a small strangled noise left her. She tried again, but then closed her mouth and shook her head, not speaking.

Ueno-San let out a soft, strangled sob, and embraced her daughter tightly again.

"It's fine, Hibiki." She said, voice oddly tight. "You can speak when you're ready. It's fine, it's alright."

Hibiki doesn't reply at all. Her head lolled to the side, and gently, she pushed her mother away to pick up her phone, typing something into it.

Seconds later, Hitoshi's phone chimes with a new text.

'I'm fine.'

He didn't need to look at her to know it's a lie.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 24**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 4**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I spent hours smoothing out a file of how Hibiki reacts to most things. Then I read through my entire fic again and realized that the whole tone of some of the earlier chapters... Don't really suit it.**

**I'm thinking about rewriting some of them and turning this into a more serious fic, but then again, I really like how it's like right now so I'm not going to delete this one, I'm just going to, uh, post a new version on Ao3, I guess, If I got around to writing it.**

**Keep an eye out, I guess?**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yea. Angst.**

**I have a discord server where I share art for my fic and just chat, link here:**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	239. Ch 230: Anger

The stone lands in the pond, splashing up multiple ripples.

Despite her pants and gasps for air, Kōki frowned slightly at the lack of waves. She watched as the little disturbances fade out, and ignoring the sore muscles in her leg from her morning run in the park, she swung her foot back again, and sent another rock, this time a bigger one, flying into the centre of the pond.

The stone lands with a much bigger splash, sending some ducks squawking and flapping and scattering away.

She watched as the ripples dissipate, now much calmer. Her tank-top is drenched with sweat and is now clinging to her back uncomfortably, her black sports bra is most probably visible through the white fabric but Kōki couldn't care less as she yanked her air-pods out and paced slowly down the little pond-side pathway where she's been running for the past hour.

She didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and had woken up around six, feeling much less drained but more frustrated, bottled up. And as young as she is she knew better than to leave it like that. As much as Kōki disliked it, she is a little like her father, a temperamental person, she did not, however inherit his uncanny ability to hide or suppress it, which resulted with many visits to the principal's office in primary school.

She never really thought of it as a problem, until one night.

It was a very small argument, just a little quarrel over something as trivial as how they liked their milk or their homework. But that quickly descended into a heated shouting match, and ended with a punch.

She'd punched her own sister then. And as she panted and watched Akemi, who was still taller than her then (though not by much, only several centimeters), sitting on the ground, cradling her cheek and staring up at her, she knew something was wrong.

Akemi was scared of her.

Her sister avoided her for the next few days, flinching away whenever she approached. And Kōki knew she had to change. She had to do something about it, she can't... _she can't_... She don't want to become someone Akemi fears.

_She don't want to become like dad._

It's how she got into sports, really, morning jogs helps her relax, and she'd always go running whenever she's stressed, or go punch and kick the crap out of a punching bag instead of someone, or even go swimming sometimes. It's relaxing and relieving and easing, it's _supposed to _be relaxing and relieving and easing, but right now, all she can feel is the burn of her muscles, and an odd scorching behind her eyes, now misty with sweat and something else.

The sky is bright, clear and a crystal blue. With barely specks of clouds drifting about like brushes of stray feathers. A beautiful, lazy summer morning, though it don't deserve to be.

Akemi has always been about nonsense like that. '_Hey doesn't it kinda scare you that even if you died, the world just keeps on going? It's not gonna stop just because someone died._' ' _It's a little strange to think that while I'm talking and laughing people on the other side of the world are dying. Huh_.' , '_Oh shut up_.' Kōki would say, rolling her eyes at her sister, who just cackled and continued typing on her laptop, musing these little theories of hers.

But now? Now she feels it.

It scares her that her sister might be dying out there. It scares her that her sister might very well be dead out there, and the world just keeps on turning. It just keeps on turning and it wouldn't stop. And this uncontrollable fear roils and coils and turns into _anger_.

How _dare_ the world be so bright and beautiful, how _dare_ everyone smile and wake up. How _dare_ they, when her sister's gone, when her sister is _suffering_ out there, when her sister might be _dying_ out there! The thoughts haunts her mind, it haunts her and it just wouldn't leave. The anger rises in her and she can feel it, burning, churning, boiling beneath her skin until she couldn't even breath. White hot and painful in her veins until it explodes. She lets out a strangled cry and bought a fist back, swinging it directly into the tree beside her. The old bark cracks, and the softer crust of the wood parts beneath the strength. But her skin broke and her bones throb, though that only angered her more.

How dare the sky be blue today? How dare the birds still chirp and sing? How dare everything look so _perfect_ and _normal_ and _fine_— How dare those kids laugh and smile, how dare that pepple not split and break. How dare this tree not crack and fall? How dare it still stand? How dare it hurt her instead, haven't she suffered _enough_?

She wasn't the one going through everything. Of course, she knew that. She was never the one father took his anger out on. She was never on the worst end of the blow because Akemi always took it for her, Nee-chan _always_ took it for her. She wasn't in the Hero Course, she wasn't the one who was at the training camp. She wasn't... she wasn't...

She wasn't there.

_She wasn't there._

Kōki sobbed quietly as her anger redirected itself. How dare she not be there? How dare she?

Some sister she is.

The red sea glass dangles from her neck, and Kōki sniffles as she reaches up with her bleeding hand to grip it. The small specks of blood trailed down her fingers and the back of her hand then her wrist.

Akemi told her to do whatever she wanted with it, and this morning, she finally understood why when a package arrived at their house. A small package that contained two necklaces, along with a letter.

Akemi had them custom made for them. Kōki remembered this necklace, it was from their father and Akemi's held onto it for so long, she's moving on. She's moving on and now she's had two new ones made and she wanted to share it with her.

The small package now sits in her room. Two pieces of twinkling turquoise glass on two silver chains. 'Together Forever', the tag said, '_Together Forever_'.

It hurts more than she realized.

It hurts so much when she pictured how everything would go if Akemi's returned normally, how she would laugh and smile and then help her put of this new shared necklace before perhaps, yeeting the old one right out their window. She might have protested, but Akemi would have waved it off and laughed, sniggering and ruffling her hair.

Kōki's first reaction to most things had always been anger. And Kōki's anger had always burned hot. red hot, white hot, steaming and burning and a madly lashing ball of fire, but now? Now it just hurts.

The hurt still burns though, it burns in her chest, it burns not like fire but water, it burns then boils then overflows, and choking back sobs, Kōki violently shoves the earphones back in, turned on the music full volume, then runs.

It feels like someone had extinguished that pool of ever burning fire in her, and sometime last night, replaced it with water. Water that is now bubbling, now boiling, overflowing and turning into a steam that threatened to combust, steam that now burned every inch of her being.

But just like a hot bath, eventually it faded. Her muscles numbed, the pain ebbed, and soon she's outside the greens of the pond and the trees and free sprinting down the seaside lane of Dagobah beach park. The smell of the sea doesn't reach her, the crash of the wave doesn't faze her, nothing does, and Kōki simply runs, runs, runs.

She runs and runs, and runs. The pound of her foot, the beat of her heart, the echoing guitar and bass and catchy, meaningless lyrics ringing in her ear. She didn't even bother to match her pace to the music as she usually would— it annoys her at times, when she's off beat. But what's the point now?

Nothing.

Nothing.

NOTHING.

_NOTH—_

Her trance cut to an abrupt halt as a small body crashed into her side, sending her off balance with an abrupt yelp. She went off course and barely managed to catch her balance in time, though even then she went careening into the bushes by the road side and _oh_, she's already made a loop back, again.

There are sticks in her hair and Kōki felt it as the familiar annoyance rose inside her, like the water's now all gone and the fire is back, a fire that is now rapidly morphing into the ugly rage she despises so much.

That is, until little hands grips the front of her waist bag, a child that radiates fear, radiates— _hurt hurt and stop stop stop I'm scared I don't want to go back no no no more_ darts into her arms and a pale face half hidden by tangled hair buried itself into her sweat-soaked tank top, pallor a stark contrast with her own honey complexion.

"Help." She whispers, whimpers.

Peeking through the white locks were a small horn, and big, scarlet eyes.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 25**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**ERI!!!**

**Were yall' surprised? Please tell me you were, I made that as abrupt as I could.**

**Also, about last chapter's AN, yeah I'm doing it. I'm not very good as plotting as I go, actually, and sometimes I end up regretting some stuff which I posted earlier and couldn't change now. I don't know if I can ever get around to finishing it soon because seriously, Sonder isn't finished yet and I have no idea whether I should go straight through to the War arc and the Endeavor redeamation part, since I really want to do the redeamation.**

**I know, I know. Endeavor is a jerk, he shouldn't be redeemed, but... um, Look up Filial Piety on Wiki, imagine living in a society like that then... maybe you'll understand a little. **

**If you don't, I don't blame you. You don't know how common it really is, I mean, how Endeavor acted towards Shouto, if you tone down the beating, it's acceptable in China and its cultural satellites. I mean... My best friend is a victim, and it really hurts to see her disregard herself as a 'useless eldest child of the family' when she is so brilliant.**

**P.S LOLOLOL I NEARLY FORGOT THE DATE WTF SSKKSKSJKSJKSJKSJK—**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To Guest: Yeah, That's kinda what I was thinking, but with a more serious prologue or something, and more focus on the canon characters in the same time cos I've been neglecting them.**

**To xxjaelee: Ehhh it's okay everyone gets two choices~**

**I have a discord server where I share art for my fic and just chat, link here:**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	240. Ch 231: Running

Eri runs.

He legs hurts, having been pounding on the hard ground repeatedly for a long, long time. But it doesn't matter, Eri has to run.

She just don't want to hurt anymore. Is that really too much to ask? She just really, really don't want to hurt anymore.

Eri sharks as she sprints down the road, they aren't far, she knows that. They're going to find her and bring her back and hurt her and—

She looks behind her, the bird people are nowhere to be seen, but she knows they'll find her soon, like they always do. Eri trembles at the thought, and she runs.

She didn't know how long she has been running, she doesn't know. It's been too long, and the sky is now slowly turning brighter. Where is she? She don't know. The streets around her are big and empty and scary. None of the shops around are open yet, and Eri didn't know where to go. Where can she go? She's been locked up for too long. Too long, she don't remember how not to be locked up.

The floor is rough and cuts into the bottom of her little feet, they feel scratchy and it hurts, but Eri still runs.

"Hey!"

Eri's heart sinks. It's them. It's those bird people, the bad people. They're here now, and Eri needs to hide, she can't go back with them, she don't want to. She don't want to hurt people but she don't want to be hurted anymore too. Is it bad that she doesn't want to hurt anymore? Is is bad?

Eri darted into a small alley and ran out the other side, eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

There!

Trees. There are trees and bushes and trees and bushes are good. It means she can hide. Eri runs into the trees, following the smallest path she could find and ran into the trees, bringing her hands up to her ears she covered them, so she won't hear them shouting for her, so they won't hear them calling, the bird people, she don't want to hear them, they're scary and she don't want to hear them anymore. Eri closes her eyes and her entire body shakes like a leaf, even as she ran and ran and ran.

She really, really don't wan—

Suddenly, Eri wasn't running anymore. Instead, she's flying.

No, she's falling. Eri panicked, reaching out to grip something, and her little hands found something that is clothes. Not her clothes, someone else's. Eri opens her eyes and they widen.

She's just ran into someone. An older girl, a nee-san. Eri can faintly hear footsteps behind her, and her grip of the onee-san's strangely wet clothes tightened.

"Help." Eri whispers, and looked up.

The onee-san looked back down. She has the strangest black eyes, which has white rings around the little dot in the middle, her hair is also a light brown that looks a little like gray. Her face looks like hers, young, but she is very tall.

The onee-san gently gripped her arms, squeezing them lightly in a way that doesn't hurt.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, her voice is strange at first, it sounds scratchy, but then she coughed and it sounded normal again. "No, wait, that's a stupid question. Are you okay? Why are you running?"

Eri shakes her head, and doesn't answer. The footsteps and voices are getting nearer.

"Oh, there she is."

Eri flinches, and turning around, she glanced at the bird masks, terrified.

They've found her now. They're going to take her back, or else they're going to hurt this onee-san.

The Onee-san's grip tightens, and still holding her hand tightly, she stood up.

"Who're you?" Onee-san asked, her voice scary but not to her. She's aiming her scary at the bad people.

"None of your business." One of the two bird people snapped. They're tall and big, bigger than Eri and bigger than the onee-san. They're going to hurt Onee-san—

"We're her caretakers." The other bird people said, faking kindness. "Eri is such a clumsy little girl, she always trips and hurt herself. She's running away again." He laughs, "Kids these days have such a big imagination, don't they?"

Onee-san's grip tightens, it almost hurts but it doesn't.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Onee-san said angrily, looking at the bird people angrily, "Her caretakers? Big imagination? That's bullshit." Her eyes narrows. The bird people are starting to look angry now, and Eri feels her hands shake, they're going to hurt them. Eri took a step forwards and shakily opened her mouth, to say something, anything, but Onee-san didn't let her. Instead, she tugged gently on her hand and smiled down at her. "Eri, isn't it? It's a pretty name." She kneeled down and gently took her hands. "It's okay, you don't have to go back, wherever that is."

How did she know? Eri thought as the onee-san stood up, and gently pushed her behind her.

"Oh, well." One of the Bird people shrugged, and looked around. "No witnesses... you bought this upon yourself."

Then he attacked.

Eri flinched, but the Onee-san didn't. She took a step forwards, made a twisty motion with her body, and then she's kicking hard at his neck, sending him flying into the trees.

"Wha-" The other bird people looked between the two, his voice a little funny. "You-"

"You attacked me first." She narrowed her eyes, "it's not like I'm using my quirk, so it's perfectly legal."

The bird man growled, and Eri whimpered, the man ran towards them, hand turning dark with his quirk. Eri closed her eyes, she wants to run, she really wants to run but she couldn't. So she closes her eyes and—

There was a sharp crack and a crash, then a groan from the bird man.

Eri opened her eyes.

The two bird man are in the bushes, groaning as they laid on the grass. The one Onee-san kicked in the neck is now sleeping, and the other looks very sleepy and dizzy, clenching the side of his head.

"Are you okay?" Onee-san kneeled down in front of her, "Eri, right?" She nodded, "I'm Kōki." The Onee-san said gently, "It's okay now, you can stop running."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 25**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Ehhhhh I've been working on a new fanfic on my Ao3 account, it's a fanfic for a fanfic, and I love it.**

**Not much to say, really, life's boring.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: I'm working on the prologue of the reboot, it's okay I think, but I'm still not very sure about it so it might take a while (Also with that new fic I don't really have a lot of time) And yeah, Kōki need hugs.**

**To Ree.Human: Hiya~ It's okay, I like to read fics on and off too! And writing something you annoy and working on an essay is two entirely different thing, so there's that. I don't think I can write that much if someone asked me to write about my summer.**

**I have a discord server where I share art for my fic and just chat, link here:**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	241. Ch 232:Let's Go

As soon as the words left her lips, Eri, the little girl's eyes widened slightly.

You can stop running.

So simple, and yet the girl is now looking at her like she's her entire world. And this just breaks her heart.

The world isn't fair. The world tortured her sister then took her away from Kōki, the world left a little girl to grow up in fear and leave her tattered like the child before her. Ironically the only fair thing of the world is the fact that it's unfair to everyone that lived within it.

Eri's eyes did not swell with tears, but they were wide and they glitter with the faintest of hope, like she couldn't even believe what she's seeing, what's happening. Kōki has no idea what to do really. She isn't her sister, she don't miraculously know what she needs or know what to do to life her mood, she doesn't even know this girl and she has no idea how to comfort her.

biting her lip, Kōki gently collects her into a hug. Eri stiffens in her arms, but relaxes as she realized that She wasn't going to do anything.

"What is this?" Eri's voice was hoarse as she asked. An innocent little question, but her heart twists.

"It's called a hug." Kōki answers softly. "Eri-chan, this is called a hug, and it's good. It means you're safe."

Eri buries her face in her tank top.

"Do you want me to call the police?" Kōki asks as she pulls away. "Or Heroes. They can probably help you better- The station isn't that far-"

Koki stopped, Eri's eyes are wide as she frantically shook her head. Like the idea of even calling the police, or Pro heroes, terrified her. Kōki wanted to ask why, but the expression on the girl's face stopped her.

She don't want to know.

She daren't.

Kōki gulped, then gently fixed Eri's tattered clothes. It looks like a hospital gown, but it's dirty and ripped and stained with dark rusted reds, and Kōki dread to know what was done to her.

Things like this shouldn't exist.

It really, really, shouldn't.

But what now? If not the police, or Heroes, where can Kōki take her? To that house? She couldn't, no way. Where else then? She looks like she really needs a meal of sorts, but it's still too early for any restaurants to be open in this area.

Eri tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"K... Kōki-Onee-san?"

Kōki's heart melts.

"Com'on, Let's go."

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 25**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**I'm sorry this is short, this is the first part of this chapter, I'll update it later but school just started for us form 6 students of my school and I'm drowning in work already, TvT wish me luck.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Hell yeah Kōki is awesome.**

**I have a discord server where I share art for my fic and just chat, link here:**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	242. Ch 233:Of the Hurting and those Watching

Kōki ended up taking her to sit by the fountain in the park. It's early morning, and a holiday, so no one's around. Kōki went by a convenience store and got them both something, a milk tea for herself and a carton of milk for Eri. Eri took the carton silently, and observed it with curious eyes.

"What is this?"

"Milk." Kōki answered, plucking the carton from her hands to help her poke in the straw, as she clearly doesn't know how to. "Here, drink it."

Eri was hesitant, but after taking a tiny taste, her eyes brightened, and she started taking larger sips.

"Why are you running away?" Kōki asked softly as she watched the girl drink quietly. Eri flinched, and she put the drink down in her lap.

"They hurt me." Eri said just as softly, eyes downcast, "I'm scared, and I don't want to hurt anymore, so I ran away."

Now Kōki just want to gather her into a bundle and hide her away from the entire world. Dammit.

"Children shouldn't be hurt." Kōki whispered.

"But I'm cursed." She whispered.

"What?"

"There's something bad in me." Eri mumbled, "it makes people disappear."

"Your quirk?"

Eri shook her head.

"I'm cursed." She whispers. "I'm bad, I hurt people. He's... he's just trying to help me."

"It doesn't matter." Kōki said under her breath, the familiarity of the situation hitting her hard. Her head spins as Eri shrunk in herself, looking very, very small and weeping without tears. "Nobody should get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Eri whispers.

"So you..." Kōki felt her heart twist slightly, "So you let people hurt you instead?"

Eri flinches, then nodded.

Kōki's heart breaks.

In some twisted way, this reminded her of what Akemi had to do. She took every hit, she endured beatings, because she didn't want her father to hurt her. She doesn't know what's going on with Eri, but this small resemblance is already breaking her heart.

"You... you remind me of someone, Eri." before she could stop herself, Kōki blurted.

Eri looked up.

"You remind me of my sister." Kōki elaborated, and winced as her voice broke.

"S-sister?"

Kōki nodded. There's no taking back now, is there?

"I have a big sister." Kōki said softly, "My nee-chan is like you. She... she gets hurt a lot, so..." She gulps, "so I wouldn't get hurt."

Eri's eyes widens.

"But... but I don't want her to get hurt for me." Kōki's voice cracks and she feels so pathetic. Here she is, a teenager, trying to comfort a child but instead barely keeping herself from crying. "I feel really bad when she gets hurt for me, you know, because... because no one should get hurt, Eri, no one."

Eri's scarlet eyes doesn't swell with tears, but they glimmer and she can hear her tiny little sob all the way up here. Her heart twists, and instinctually, her hand snakes up to grab the front of her shirt. Instead, they close around something small, jagged, and cold.

Kōki looks down.

Akemi's old necklace glitters softly in the morning light, and an idea flashes by her mind.

Should she?

Should she do this? Akemi did entrust her the necklace...

It's what she'd want.

Kōki's hands reaches back to lift her hair, her fingers tangled and struggled with the clip for a while first— her hands were never as nimble or delicate as Akemi, who is an artist, but after a while she successfully got the clip off, and she gently slipped the necklace away from her neck.

"Here." She said gently, and clipped the chain around Eri's neck, letting the red sea glass rest on her collarbone, "Look, it matches your eyes."

Eri sniffled, and gently gripped the necklace now around her neck.

"Is it really okay?" She asked, timid.

"Sure." Kōki said as she tugged the chain beneath her little dress, "You deserve to have nice things."

She threaded her fingers through the little girl's hair and smiled. Eri gave her a curious look, and Kōki gently patted the crown of her head.

"Who... who's your nee-chan?" She asked.

"Akemi." Kōki answered. "Her name is Akemi."

Eri nodded.

Kōki pulled her into a hug, because it's what Akemi would've done.

Akemi's always protected her. Kōki had always been the one being protected. But this time... this time Kōki is going to protect someone.

No matter how small, she is going to protect someone.

A presence loom over them.

Kōki's hold loosens, and she gulped. Someone is here. And the air they carry is heavy and murderous. Eri stiffens in her arms, and Kōki, gently letting Eri go but still holding her by the shoulders, looked back.

A mob of black hair framing a pale face, covered by a crooked medieval plague doctor's mask. A face that is strangely, unsettlingly familiar. Has she met him before? But nevertheless, the man stared down at them, piercing golden eyes so very cold.

"Eri."

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 25**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**I had loads of homework and my phone got confiscated... sorry.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Nah it's probably the opposite... but I'll keep the 'why' to myself for a couple more chapters. (*****Whispers*Spoilers...)**

**I have a discord server where I share art for my fic and just chat, link here:**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	243. Ch 234: Detested Protection

Kōki watched on, her eyes wary as she stared at the man in front of her. He wore a green jacket lined with violet fur over a suit, a plague mask, and low-cut gloves. The plague mask obscured most of his face, but he is so terrifyingly familliar that it sent chills down her spine.

Not because memories related to him was fearful, no. Kōki could tell. She feel nostalgic, she suppose, but more terrified and off-put by how off he is.

She digs through memories, old ones, new ones, wreaking her brain to remember who in the world this man is and why would she know him, but she couldn't. All she knew is that he shouldn't look like this, that this is wrong and it scares her.

"I apologize for my daughter." He says. His voice was featherlight but also heavy, weighting a ton on her heart. "Eri has such a vivid imagination... She'd think up all these ridiculous stories all the time. Children, really." He stepped closer, never taking his eyes off Eri. "Eri, let's go."

Eri clenched the hem of her tank top, and buried her face in the back of her legs.

"Your daughter?" Kōki spoke up, voice sharp.

Her voice seems to jolt the man, but he regained his composure as soon as he'd lost it and slowly looked towards her.

A faint recognition flashed in his golden eyes, it was followed by confusion which was soon disregarded. His emotions are plain and easy to read to Kōki, who is partially an empth.

He's confused., but he doesn't care. Kōki shielded Eri behind her, and Eri whimpered.

"Yes." The man answered, averting his eyes to look at Eri instead, "my daughter."

This person is dangerous. Kōki's head whispered at her. Enough to kill her. She can't let him know anything.

"If you aren't in a hurry, do you mind letting her stay for a while?" Kōki asked, hands held behind her back. She knows her phone well enough to type without even looking at it, trying her best to not move anwhere but her wrist and fingers, she gently slipped her phone out from her back pocket. Stall. "She seems to really like me, and we had fun."

"Oh I couldn't bother you." The man said lightly. "Eri, you've been a very naughty girl, bothering strangers on the streets. Let's go."

Eri clenched her shirt tighter. Almost done.

"Oh I don't mind at all." Kōki replied without losing a beat, "Eri is such a wonderful girl, really imaginative, like you said."

The man sighed, examined her for a moment, the his fingers moved to the hem of his gloves-

Eri bolted.

Releasing her tank top, Eri partially flew from her side and to the man's. Her frame shaking like a leaf and trembling with fear so dense Kōki could almost smell it, her hand hovered in the air, unmoving and frozen in the middle of reaching out.

"Finally done with your tantrum?" The man raised an eyebrow, his hand leaving the hem of his low-cut gloves before he glanced at her, his gaze and aura, his everything so uncomfortably familliar but wrong- "Don't bother us again."

Kōki watched, frozen as the man walked away with Eri trailing after him, helpless.

Why is she always the one being protected?

Around Eri's neck, the sea glass gleams red.

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 25**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 8**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**Fuuuuuu- It's Wednesday I'm late!!!!!**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Please don't, not yet, wait till Akemi and Hibiki are done with him.**

**I have a discord server where I share art for my fic and just chat, link here:**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	244. Ch 235: Understanding Other or Yourself

Shouto isn't crying.

Not yet.

Not quite.

But his breath comes out hitched and strangled, in wheezing sobs. His voice cracks and breaks, every inhale took more effort than he ever though was possible, and every exhale drains him emptier than the last. But his eyes are horribly dry and painful and they burn. They burn like his quirk but they're also dry like a dessert, dry and empty and just... nothing.

His palms digs into his sockets as he gripped his head, everything is so bright, so loud, so overwhelming and utterly too much for him to handle. The smell of the disinfect, the fluorescent lights, the whirring fans and vents, too much. It's just all too much and it's all driving him crazy—

He didn't know how long he did, but for long, long hours, He simply sat there, unmoving. He's already discharged, but he didn't want to leave. He didn't know where to go. Even after his conversation with Kimura-san.

All he knew is that he didn't want to go home.

Not yet, not now.

The whirring fan rings deep in his ears, the fluorescent lights flickers, and the vents rattles. All the small little noises fills his ears and ring, they ring and Shouto wanted nothing more than to cover them and stop them and just let everything go to silence—

His mind whirling. Whirling. Whirling, but he could never really catch any of those thoughts, so it kind of feels like he's thinking about everything and nothing at all. It's a bit of a weird sensation, and definitely not welcomed. Shouto closes his eyes, and a deep sigh left him.

He feel so drained.

"...Todoroki-san?"

The tired, slightly surprised voice of a young girl snaps him out of his hours-long stupor. Shouto looked up, a little startled despite his tired but indifferent expression, and stared into the dark black chocolates of Kimura Kōki's big, round eyes.

"You're still here, huh." She said faintly, her usual blunt and somewhat rude tone gone and replaced by something gentle, but fragile. "Why didn't you go home?"

"...Didn't want to." He answered curtly, dragging the base of his palm across his eye harshly, hoping to stay awake.

"Oh." She looked away, "I... get that, sort of." Her shoulders slumped, "Father isn't... the most pleasant of people."

"Wouldn't that be an understatement?" Shouto huffed, a sorry excuse of an attempted laugh, not that he's ever done that either.

Kimura Kōki looks surprised, "She told you?" She blinked, mouth gaping open slightly, "Akemi doesn't- she-" she stopped, voice stopping abruptly with a strangled sound.

Shouto doesn't speak. And instead kept his eyes downcast.

"Kōki, you came to visit again?"

At the voice, Shouto lifted his head. Behind the girl, her mother stood, papers clenched to her chest and eyes bloodshot, heavy makeup visible under her eyes to conceal what he assume are dark shadows.

"... I wanted to see Midoriya-san." Kimura Kōki replied, softly. "It's what Akemi would do."

An unexplainable feeling rises in his chest, Shouto tightens his fists.

"I see. And- Shouto-kun, you're still here." She glanced at her watch, "It's already been several hours, hasn't it? Shouldn't you leave? Your family might... be... worried..." She trailed off as he averted his gaze to the ground. Don't look them in the eye. Don't look, and they won't know.

"...I guess it's okay if you want to stay here." She murmured, "But if you just don't want to go home, you're Akemi's friend, you're always welcomed to stay over."

The words barely even reached his ears before the woman walked away with her daughter in tow, the latter's gaze resting uncomfortably heavily on him.

For a while, he doesn't move. And stays slumped in the plastic chair as he did in the past few hours, before finally, he mustered up the strength, and stood.

His legs were shaky despite his face being a calm facade, but it didn't take long for him to steady them and walk. Kōki-kun was right, Akemi would visit Midoriya, which he hadn't done. He doesn't even know which room Midoriya is in right now, he didn't listen.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, which he ignores. Instead he focused on his task of getting to the front desk to ask about Midoriya. When he feel drained and deprived of drive to do anything, Shouto finds that setting smaller goals makes thinks better. Like walking to the front desk, or pressing the elevator button. Small tasks.

He made each sentence he spoke to the receptionist a small task, keeping them short but polite and tries not to think about the next. Keeping his face blank and steady and calm as he spoke, before finally nodding to the woman in thanks, and turning to head to the elevator.

"Ah- Todoroki!"

The familliar voice jolts him. Shouto turned, and was met with the sight of Kirishima jogging towards him before he could school his expression. He startles, but quickly hardens his face into a look of cold indifference.

"You here to visit Midoriya and Yaoyorozu, too?" He slows to a stop beside him, and Shouto hurries to loosen his expression so instead of tense it would look more neutral (and less like he's about to kill someone). He nods after a short pause, and the redhead forces a grin.

"Great! Me too." The smile fades, "I heard that Midoriya is still in shock, I mean, it makes sense, after Kimura and Bakugou both..."

(Shouto bites back the need to correct him, knowing how much Akemi actually _loathes_ that name.)

"I suppose." He kept his voice light. And Kirishima sighed before signing his name at the reception as well.

They walk inside the elevator, and Kirishima closes the floor for him. "So, you want to come along? I want to see how Yaoyorozu is doing, Mina said she's woken up this morning." He said as he selected the floor.

Shouto considers it for a moment, he wanted to talk to Kōki-kun again, and had hoped to bump into her later when he visits Midoriya, be he suppose it doesn't matter.

(What was she trying to say before?)

"Alright."

The light pings. They exit. They turn a corner and there was Aizawa-sensei's voice.

Shouto's world _tilts_.

* * *

Todoroki-san looks dazed when Kōki ran into him again, walking towards Midori-san room with slowed, blank steps. They look familliar to her, after all, despite being different people, humans are humans, and they act similar when they're trying to hide something.

Moreover, the _confusion-what-to-do-I-don't-know-how-why-should-I-this-is-wrong-this-is-right_ is just _leaking_ off him, Kōki could see it without even trying.

Not like she wanted to, but her quirk is like that. Even when she doesn't activate it she could sense things like this, surface thoughts are clear as day to her, just like how even if All Might isn't using his quirk he's still all muscles and strong.

"Todoroki-san." She paused as he walked past her without seeing her at all. She felt a spike of annoyance rise up inside her, but pressed it down with a firm grip of her fist. This morning's evens are still freash on her mind. She doesn't know if she should go to the authorities but something tells her that she really shouldn't, not now, at least. Not when everything's already enough of a mess.

She feels angry at herself for reaching this conclusion, but also sad. Funny how she can read and understand other's feelings so well when she has no idea what to do with hers.

(How ironic)

She gazed after the older teen (She's the same height as him now, she realized with a jolt), and walked back towards Midori-san's room again. Her mother is still in that direction but Kōki's worried.

What happened?

She watched as he was joined with a red-headed classmate, who said something which Kōki couldn't hear. She didn't approach however, but instead stated for away and watched as the words and color leak about of them and swirled around them, the readhead's calmer, more depressed and hardened, while Todoroki-san's whirled around him like a storm of translucent colors and words and whispers.

The classmate left soon after, looking drained and lost as his words trailed after him in faint whimpers and barely visible smoke.

Her mother step into view then. Pausing and stepping to the side as the redhead walked past her. Her gaze landed on Todoroki-san, whos' words began to whirl and spin and change so rapidly Kōki could barely catch them. It Akemi's here she could've dome something, anything, anything at all-

She stepped towards him, mouth opened to speak as she walked within hearing distance, just in time to see Todoroki stop in front of her mother, then spoke.

"...I'll take you up on the offer."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 26**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Dabi: 1 (I actually really like this idea)**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 9**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**For Kōki's abilities, think of Bungou Stray Dogs' and those flying words circle and stuff and you're spot on. The shape and size varies with their emotions and thoughts but that's just how serface thoughts and emotions are displayed to her.**

**Emotions are linked to the colour, every colour has a different meaning and every shade is a different symbolism. A darker shade of blue and a lighter shade of blue are different, but it's also affected by their personalities.**

**The stronger the emotions the more opaque the colour, and stronger the thoughts the more solid the words. the words are usually with white or black, depending on the emotions it change.**

**The shape also has to do with the strength of the emotions. depressions swirls like a fog, anger whirls like a storm. happiness looks like light beams, ext.**

**When Kōki actually uses her quirk, the info from the colours and words are directly transported into her brain.**

**It's so cool. God imagine wanting her looking at Bakugou who's got like this solid mass of red around him storming around and Kōki can't even see the guy lol.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To Taylor McBurnie: Ohhh interesting! Dabi and Akemi, Huh? I thought of that when I was writing up a small side story for fun where Akemi became a villain instead and murdered Geikyo. It was fun to write.**

**I have a discord server where I share art for my fic (and my original stuff) and just chat, link here:**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	245. Ch 236: Morning Glories

Her vision fades in and out. Black, white and gray stirred together into a blurry figure of a school. Dotted with faded colors of morning glories on the roof and fences, pouring from the roof to the ground in a waterfall of hazy vines.

Like an illusion.

"so what's the quirkless loser doing here?"

Akemi tenses up. Amber eyes wide as she slowly turned. Across the misty darkness stood a boy, young and pale haired and malicious and leering, so short but he still looms over her like a predator over its pray.

"I have a quirk." Akemi answers. Her voice not her own. Young and trembling and annoyed but scared, and suddenly she wasn't fifteen anymore but six again, a child much, much frailer and smaller than the one before her.

"Liar." The child laughs. "You are quirkless, or do you want a quirk so bad you drove yourself crazy? Oopsie! Everyone run away! Akemi-chan's gone crazy! Run away before she goes nuts like the lady down the road!"

"I have a quirk."

She has a quirk now. Papa will love her now. Papa won't hit her now. The basement is a bad, bad place, but papa won't put her there anymore.

The child laughs and leers at her. He's alone. He's alone with no one around to back him up or to help him. It's one child against another.

He laughs. He laughs and laughs and laughs. The small patch of yellowing grass they were standing on expands and the familiar clearing that haunts her forms around them, turning the previously hazy memory sharp like the razors she used to own and vivid as the vibrant morning glories that grew, and is still growing, in this secluded primary school yard.

Akemi is so familiar with this she already knows what's to come, so she silently mouths along to the words.

"You do?" He sneered, his hand sparks with his quirk, which glows with bright blue lightning arches. "Then why don't you use it?"

"I can't." She says, she parrots her own words, nine years ago. "Mama told me not to. I'll hurt myself."

"Ha! So you're a liar! Liar!" The boy laughs, "Wait till I tell everyone tomorrow, they're all gonna laugh at you, liar!"

She flinches. "I'm not." Her voice cracks. It's so trivial. Something so trivial but so horrible to a child's ears. "I have a quirk!"

Her voice raises. Her anger bubbles.

"No you don't! Liar liar pants on fire!" Laughter. Laughter so malicious and mocking and hateful. "Quirkless liar! Loony w-weirdo! Crazy!"

He grabs her, and Akemi screams. Pain fills her every vine and her nerves screams. She screams. As the electricity burns and splits her skin, singeing her hair and cloths before she collapsed, vision fuzzy with pain and exhaustion. At her peripherals, morning glories bloomed.

Boils.

The boy laughs again. He laughs as Akemi trembled with agony, too weak to ever use her own quirk to help. He kicks her, again. Again. And again.

"No wonder no one loves you, freak!"

And overflows.

The next thing Akemi knows, she's screaming. She's screaming and lashing out at the boy with a golden-tinted hand. She's screaming and scratching and lunging at him, barely aware of what she was doing but for the need to hurt hurt hurt and revenge revenge revenge, nothing else. Nothing else. The boy falls as the familiar golden glow of Sorcery lashes out like writhing sneaks and drained him dry, as Akemi pulled her fist back and punched the child over and over again, tears blurring her vision until nothing was left.

She didn't stop, she never did. She just kept going.

Kept moving.

Kept punching.

Until the body beneath hers' stopped moving, until there was a slick, metallic liquid coating the front of her fist, until afternoon's faded into evening in this small, secluded schoolyard, until her tears dried and what was left was a pair of horribly dry eyes and red, red, red.

The old school building looms over them, shrouded by morning glories. Beneath the vines, the security camera gleams maliciously with a promise of what's to come.

When she finally stopped, panting with stuttering breaths and shaking shoulders, the boy was barely recognizable. The front of her dress was stained with red, the scent of blood fill her nose, and the child lay unmoving, not breathing beneath her.

Akemi sits up, trembling like a leaf as she looked down at the body with unsympathetic eyes, then swiftly to the twilight sky.

Around them, the morning glories glow red.

In a small cell in Kamino, Akemi screams.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 26**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Dabi: 1**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 9**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**And there you have it. That is what Geikyō has hanging over Akemi's head. Not everyone can control their emotions all the time, and with quirks being the norm, I think incidents like this would be more common than one wouldn've liked. Like Eri.**

**Akemi's bad temper, much like Kōki, came from Geikyō. Comparing the two, Kōki is much more irritable and easily jumps to conclusions. Her tempers comes in short and smaller bursts. Akemi however, her anger is usually dragged out and repressed, so when she blows up it's very destructive.**

**Also, Sorcery is the manipulation of energy, this just further enhanced her emotions and made things worse.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yay, Marmy!!! Kōki would love to hug her. Oh, and so would Todoroki. (Just wait a sec I'll be adding that to the discord bot)**

**To AsperoGirl; Thank you! Updates comes weekly, so be sure to check in every Tuesday (or Monday night depending on your time zone)! I'm really grateful for all my readers, I wouldn't've made it to this chapter without y'all! As for the OC, I'll see if I can fit her in for a cameo, but without a full profile of theor personality, background and details it's hard to fit in a character not created by yourself, or at least, a character which you're not involved in the creation process. It took a long time for me to solidify Akemi's personality and mentality, and a long time to get it right in my writing, but I'll try!**

**I have a discord server where I share art for my fic (and my original stuff) or just chat, (commands for summoning Akemi and co. recently added) link here:**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	246. Ch 237: Why?

Kōki feels a little uncomfortable, as she sat in the back of her mother's car with Todoroki-san. The driver is unfamiliar, but that doesn't surprise her. She seldom takes her mother's car after all. This isn't the first time she's gone home in mother's car, nor was it the first time she had gone home with someone other than Akemi.

Mother is still away. She had to make reports to the company, and so she could get the operation the funds and connections it needed. Mother didn't tell her what and why they needed it, but it doesn't matter. As long as Akemi could come home, it's fine.

To the Kimura sisters, home isn't a place. It's not the house. It's wherever eachother and mother is, and hell is wherever that man is. It doesn't matter. The house is a bitter-sweet place, with memories both good and bad. Both fond and sad.

Mother's asked if Todoroki would like to be picked up later on, it's only noon after all, but the teen shook his head no, and they were off.

As soon as Todoroki got in the car, he'd moved to sit at the other side, leaning up against the window and putting as much space between them as possible. He called who she assumed is his sister, told them he isn't coming home tonight either, (he wasn't home yesterday too? Did he stay at the hospital all night long?) then just sat in silence, looking out the window without so much of a word.

She glanced towards the older boy, and her attention was swiftly caught by the reddish burn scar over his left eye. What happened, she wondered, she bet Akemi knows. Kōki really isn't all that familliar with Todoroki-san. All that she knew is that he and Akemi are close. Close enough that Akemi told him. Confided in him.

"If you're worried about our father, he's out." Kōki whispered bitterly. "That person seem to think that PR is more important than getting Akemi back. I wouldn't be surprised though. Akemi's the heir after all."

Her tone turns sad towards the end, heavier. No, she wasn't jealous of Akemi or anything, she don't want anything to do with the companies. She doesn't really even know what she wants to do. Akemi has a clear goal, and sometimes, she can see the envy and resentment rolling off her father for it. Her father resented Akemi for having a will, a fire. Her aura and emotions had always blazed and burned with determination and personality. Kashiwa says she's biased, and maybe Kōki is, but she doesn't care.

Akemi however, wasn't the only one occupying her mind. The little white haired girl she'd gifted Akemi's necklace to this morning is still fresh on her mind. Eri kept wandering around the peripherals of her thoughts, and Kōki couldn't ignore that. As much as it guiltily annoyed and infuriated her, Akemi is her priority. Kōki isn't some martyr like Midoriya-san or anyone else, nor is Kōki selfish. She is just a normal girl who wants to do whatever she wanted with her life.

Derspite the short distace, the rest of the ride was agonizingly slow with the painfully awkward silence hanging dense in the air around them. Neither spoke as the driver opened the door for them (Akemi's the one who thanks everyone for everything, Kōki'd rather keep her mouth shut) (The thought of her sister grips her chest, and Kōki finds herself reaching for the necklace for comfort, only to find none.), and Todoroki-san followed Kōki though the parking lot and up several fights of stairs into the enterence hall.

"This is the entrance hall." Kōki said faintly at the long walkway, lined by small artificial waterfalls and various plants. Todoroki glanced around, barely even fazed. It's a nice change, Kōki don't really like to talk about the money.

"There's a lot of greenery around here." Todoroki mumbled, a half-baked attempt to start a conversation. Kōki smiled slightly, strained, she isn't that good at starting conversations either.

"Mother's request— She's had always loved plants." She replied, taking the petal of one of the Chinese Evergreens between her fingers. While Akemi and Mother talked about braids, Kōki liked to ask her about the plants, So she could be reminded of her presence even when she's gone. "Father detested them so Sis really liked them. Akemi could never keep any of those alive though. Mum gave her a pot of cactus once, she killed it in three days."

"That's... Very Akemi."

"...Yeah."

They stood in silence but for the faint trickle of water, before Kōki finally took a step down the hall and glanced back.

"...The living room's that way." She said, before walking down the bamboo floorboards. Slippers making a faint brushing sound against the wood. Todoroki-San follows after her, steps slow and hesitant as Kōki entered the lavish living room.

It's more of a living area, really, too big to be called a room. Kōki seldom comes down here though, as the loft that over saw this entire space was father's favourite spot. She glanced up at the thin aquarium wall that acted as a barrier between the loft and the lounge, and for a moment she thought she saw father there, but it was just the jellyfishes.

"Odd choice for a pet." Todoroki-san nodded towards the aquarium, Kōki snorted.

"Father likes them." She replied faintly, "Akemi pretends that she despise them because of it, but she actually really like them. I thought no it's because of that one book in Alex Rider."

Todoroki-san hummed, and looked like he had no idea what or who Alex Rider is, but that's fine, because neither do Kōki.

Well, for the 'who' part, at least. She did know that it's a novel series.

"It's a novel series." She elaborated.

"Oh."

Kōki shuffled her feet and glanced around, light seeped in from the courtyard through the large French windows, morning glories blooming along the cross fenses in vibrant colours over the lily pads of the pond.

"The kitchen's in there." Kōki jabbed a finger at the room across the circular yard, "we usually have a chef around but it's not like he does anything." She glanced at the older boy, who had a far away look in his eyes.

"...my sister cooks at home." Todoroki-san spoke faintly, "I don't spend a lot of time with her, or any of my siblings, really."

Kōki felt a pang in her heart. Anger? Nostalgia? Jealousy? She has no idea. All she knew is that she really wants to punch something. "You should." She settled with saying, in a strangled voice.

He hummed non commentially, and Kōki began to walk up towards the stairs.

"The guest rooms are on the second floor, west wing." She said as Todoroki-san caught up with her, having stayed behind to look at the flowers. "You can see the courtyard from there." She added as she saw that he was stiglancing at the flowers.

"What are those, anyway?"

Kōki blinked. "Morning glories." She answered. "Akemi... She hated them. I don't know why, I remembered that she used to really love them but after she changed schools she's hated them. So much that she actually burnt them once."

He looked startled, and she felt a sense of petty accomplishment from that, but Kōki ignored it and continued her way up the stairs.

As she walked, she couldn't help the surge of jealousy that rose in her. Her eyes sears with an unbearable heat, why tell him? Why, Akemi, when you didn't even trust me?

"Here." Kōki stopped outside of the guest room, and pointedly looked away from Todoroki-san. "Your room."

She can feel Todoroki-san's gaze in her, and it burns. It burns like the light from his words, which didn't make any sense as he clearly is oblivious to her tension and had no idea what to do.

"Um." He started, "you're crying."

"What?" Kōki blinked, and the hot drip of a tear sliding down her cheek confirmed that yes, she is crying. Todoroki-san's grey rings of light settled around him awkwardly, like it's trying to suppress itself but in the same time not, resulting in some kind of awkward, crooked circles that orbited with the occasional words like 'what to do' and 'I have no idea' and 'this is so awkward'. She reached a hand up and wiped the liquid away with a rough drag of the back of her hand. "I'm not." She denied.

"But..."

"I'm not." Her voice trembled. "I'm not- I'm just-" she gritted her teeth.

"Oh, uh, okay." Todoroki-san looked away, and Kōki fell silent. He moved to open the door, and the question lodged in her mind resurfaced. This time, however, Kōki did not stop herself from asking.

"Why you?" She spoke, right before he closed the door.

The door halted.

"Why did she tell you?" Kōki's voice sounded choked, and she's crying again, she's crying again and she hates it. Akemi's strong, and she's never cried in front of her, not like this. "Why did she tell you everything when she didn't even- when she didn't even tell me?"

Todoroki-san wasn't looking in her direction, but she could still see his surprise.

"Why am I always protected?" Kōki sobbed,full on weeping now, "why doesn't she trust me?"

Todoroki-san stays silent. His Aura flats with discomfort and helplessness, and in the end, he settled with a simple sentence.

"You're crying." He mumbled, not glancing at her.

"...I know."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 26**

**Midoriya Izuku: 7**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Dabi: 1**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 9**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, poor Kōki.**

**Todoroki's answer has two meanings, actually and I promise he doesn't mean it that way, he's just an awkward dork. This will be important to Kōki later on though, and Todoroki too.**

**Next chapter we'll go back to Todoroki!**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To you dont know me: Nice to see you back again! Also, poor Yuno, I'm just a sucker for angsty characters.**

**I have a discord server where I share art for my fic (and my original stuff) or just chat, (commands for summoning Akemi and co. recently added) link here:**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	247. Ch 238: Seperation

The door slips shut behind him.

Shouto leans back with a sigh, sliding down the wooden surface warily, too many things on his mind all at once. Kōki-kun, Akemi, Yaoyorozu, Aizawa-sensei, that man...

It's almost too much. He drags a hand down over his scar, and looks up to the ceiling, but Shouto's used to too much, so he simply sat on the floor and waited for the buzz to past.

There's a tracker. They can find Bakugou. They can find Akemi, they can save her. Yaoyorozu's got the tracker and locator. They can find them. This time Shouto can not let go. He can grab on and not let go. He can't let go. Not again. Too much hung on this. Kōki-kun's watery eyes came to mind, Midoriya's desperate scream echoed in the room, Iida's sobs, Ueno's cries and more, everyone and everything. The look on Akemi's face when she'd let go- how could she just... accept it, when such devastation would be left behind?

He sat for an eternity. Face in his hands and knees to his chest. Until the sun was setting and the rays seep through the window and the blinds he finally stood up and stumbled towards the balcony. Like Kōki-kun said, it oversaw the courtyard and had a full view of the flowers. He'd forgotten their names again.

So Akemi really hated them, he never knew. They looked like something Akemi would like instead, but she just like to surprise people, doesn't she?

The thought of the girl alone hurts. And this is a feeling quite foreign to Shouto. Before UA, before Akemi and Midoriya and Iida and class 1A, he've never felt as much as he did for years. And it scares him, in a way.

Letting himself feel is, in a way, exposing himself to the possibility of getting hurt, again. For so long he's withdrawn himself from feeling that he's forgotten how beautiful it can be, to open up and bound with someone, to talk to someone about the things he like without care, to bare himself to someone he could fully trust.

Ever since he was a child, ever since he got this burn.

Ever since mother left.

It took Midoriya screaming across an arena for him to open up. It took him breaking his entire arm for him to realize, that being cold hurts much more than he's like to admit. It took that for him to see how Akemi's silent companion to school was a sign of quiet support, and before he knew it the girl had seeped her way into his life, too deep to let go.

And now that she was wrenched away from them, from him, the void in her absence became unbearable.

He shifted, and is suddenly reminded that sitting on the floor really isn't the best position. So stumbling to his feet, he made his way to the bed, and slumped onto the mattress.

He had always slept in a futon, so the bed was a new experience to him. The soft sheets and blanket was unfamiliar, but surprisingly comfortable for his tired body. So before the sun went down, I'm the golden light of the sinking sun, Todoroki Shouto laid, fast asleep.

* * *

Kōki sighed as no one replied to her knock. Todorki-san's room was quiet, and glancing at the quick dinner she whipped up ('he really likes cold soba, apparently,' Akemi used to complain, 'nothing wrong with that, but he just likes it so much I think he's addicted, seriously...'), Kōki could only set the tray down on the table just outside the room, and quickly wrote a note, before slipping it under the door and leaving.

She was on her way down the stairs when her phone rang, startling her out of her trance-like state of thinking about everything and nothing, making her stumble a little before steadying herself to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Kōki."

Kōki didn't know what she was expecting, but Hiroi-san certainly wasn't who. He doesn't call her often, after all, and although his voice sounded worried, it wasn't the kind she's gotten a little tired of hearing in the past few hours. Instead, it was distracted, urgent and frantic, like he was missing something.

"Hiroi-san?"

"Kōki, listen to me." Hiroi-san said, his voice heavy, "I need you to do something for me." He gulped, "I need you to get something from that man's office."

Kōki almost stopped breathing. "Hiroi-san, I can't possibly do that." She hissed, "he- he has security cams in there, I'll get caught and-"

"Kōki-"

"You don't understand, how much he values that place, last time Akemi went in he- what he did to her was-"

"Do it for Akemi then."

Kōki went quiet.

"I need you to get a USB drive." Hiroi-san said, word by word and seriously. "It should be in a small slot behind the third book shelf, left-hand-side, fourth book."

"Why-" Kōki's voice caught, anger bubbling up once again, "why would Akemi want me to do this? Why would you know she want me to do this? Akemi's kidnapped right now, dammit—"

_"Because she planned this."_

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 26**

**Midoriya Izuku: 8**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Dabi: 1**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 10**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**I'm very sorry about the delay! I have been running into multiple problems throughout the last week or two, (school, network, not being able to log into my account) so this update was heavily delayed, which is why this one is a double update. I'm sincerely apologize, and please enjoy.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**To darkpaladin89: Yeah, gotta get his head all the way down in bed rock, co he won't get back up again because you can't break bedrock. (lol minecraft reference) And Marm will show up soon~**

**To sanmitamaya: Yeeeeeep, spelling is one of my biggest flaws when it comes to writing, I get most of the grammar right. but I just keep switching between present and past tense, it's a little hard to keep track when I write in parts instead of a whole, I get better in bigger projects though, when I check stuff ten times before posting, but I didn't have the time for Sonder, with how rushed everything is...**

**I have a discord server where I share art about my fanfics, give instant updates, and generally just chat. This also applies to my original works but you can ignore that as long as you don't choose the specific roles.**


	248. Ch 239: Behind The Scenes

Kōki felt cold. Like the air in her lungs was suddenly removed.

"I mean- she didn't plan to be kidnapped." Hiroi-san hurriedly explained, "but judging from how often the league of villain have been attacking and some kind of anonymous source of information, she said it's almost guaranteed that they're going to attack them at the camp."

"Then why-"

"Because she thought they wouldn't be as powerful." Hiroi-san sighed, "Akemi's quirk is very, VERY versatile. And it takes a lot to counter it. Basically anything that comes in her range is dead, but she never, ever though that they'd have someone with gas."

Kōki gulps.

"She wanted to get injured, then play it up and make up some excuse to get out of the Hero Course, at least." Hiroi-san said, the faint sound of fingers tapping away on his computer sounded. "As you know, I'm in a few more... Uh, underground online forums, you know. Ones with hackers and other IT people. So Akemi asked me to help, and I cashed in a favour."

"What for, Hiroi-san, just- why would you—"

"There's a reason Akemi hates Morning Glories so much, Kōki."

Ah...

There really aren't anything that she shared with Akemi and no one else, are there?

"There's a reason Akemi had always been so scared of her father, you know," Hiroi-san sighed. "Akemi wanted to be a multimedia creator, a writer, and to do that successfully she created an online persona, and with that she plans to get attention, get people attracted to her projects and talent, and she did it. People liked her, and she now has a significant following online."

"I know that." Kōki said softly, "I know that, I'm one of those people who shared it around, you know—"

"Two million books are published every year." Hiroi-san cut her off, "It is so difficult to compete, and Akemi knows it. Her entire career depends on this, Kōki, and as much as she is optimistic, she know she can't mess this up."

Kōki has a bad feeling, a very bad feeling in her stomach. "What do you mean- what's in that USB, Hiroi-san-"

"Something that can ruin her." Hiroi-san said softly, "I have no idea what's in there, not even Hibiki knows what's inside, all she knows is that it's got something to do with her burning hate for those flowers. That person I've contacted's gotten rid of all the soft copies and left a dud behind, but that man left a hard copy hidden. Akemi knew that and tired to get it, but—"

"But she got caught." Kōki breathed, "she got caught that day, and had to leave for the camp right after..."

* * *

"Akemi, this is risky." Hiroi bit his lip as he watched the girl across him plan out the little details, "and how do you even know your teachers are going to do a home visit?"

"The school's been getting attacked left and right." Akemi smiled, "first USJ, then Stain and the Kiyashi ward, now with the training camp coming right up, the school can't just do nothing, UA isn't a school like that. So they're going to protect us."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Constant supervision is impossible." Akemi cuts in, walking around the table, " improving the security would just make the public disappointed in them, and with grounds as big as theirs and Cementoss, housing several hundred students should be an easy feat."

"Wait, you mean—"

"Dorms." Akemi smiled, and Hiroi suddenly felt just how scary this girl can be. "UA will be building dorms. And to let student into their dorms, especially after an attack, there is no way the teachers aren't gonna visit."

"So you want to play it up." Hiroi's eyes went round. "You won't tell your teachers about quitting the Hero Course, but you're going to tell him. So he'll..."

"I'm going to know precisely when they're going to visit." Akemi twirled her finger, "sound and light manipulation is pretty much easy for me, at this point, so it's going to be easy to make him think they're coming later." She grins darkly, "then I pick a fight."

"And they're going to be right there." Hiroi shook his head, "right there to see him throw you down a flight of stairs, enough to start an investigation."

"I'll have to give some credit to Aizawa-sensei, though." Akemi hummed, "he figured out something, that I know. And as my class teacher he's gonna be there, as is All Might, so I know for sure he isn't wriggling out of this one."

"But-" Hiroi paused, "wait, that's why you practiced illusions, right?"

"Yeah." Akemi's smirk soothes into a smile, "I basically accepted All Might's offer to be his super-secret-operation assistant because of this, too, I need to have someone influential on my side, but just All Might isn't enough. He had no reason to believe me, and I suppose..." her smile died a little, "sometimes, I guess I just find the authorities... not as trust worthy as they seem to be."

Hiroi's eyes softened. Despite not quite realizing it herself, Akemi, throughout her many years of abuse, have lost some degree of trust towards adults. Men, especially. He hadn't missed her instinctual little flinches, or her refusal to walk next to any on them in close proximity.

She has always been more trusting towards woman, and liked her female teachers better. This might become a bigger as she grows up and the fear transfers to her peers, and Hiroi couldn't help but imagine how he might react, if Akemi flinches away from him, from Tenya, Midoriya, or Shinsou and Todoroki.

It would break their hearts, for sure. To see Akemi flinch away from them.

"Well, it's not like they worth that trust." Akemi sighed, her gaze became wistful, "the police got bought off, the social workers didn't find a thing, and the heroes just believed dad because he's all famous and mother owns their support companies."

"Akemi..."

"But it's alright," Akemi throws him a smile over her shoulder, bright and so brilliant, and for that instance he thought he'd gone back to his first year in middle school, when he still had that hopeless little crush on Akemi, and would trip over his own words despite having known her for so long. "I trust All Might, and I trust Aizawa-Sensei too." She turned away once again, and looks out the window of Hiroi's room, "I mean... it's been so many years."

"It's time I get out of that place."

The sunset hits her face, illuminating her petite silhouette with an aura of gold, almost like a scene from a movie. And Hiroi is mesmerized.

"Akemi," Hiroi breathed, "you, are amazing."

Akemi smiles.

"I'm not." She grins. "Because what is another amazing person when everyone already is?"

* * *

She's crying.

Kōki's crying again, and she knows it. Her breaths hitches and stutters and she hates it, but her anger was superficial and missing Akemi is true. On the other side of the line, Hiroi stays silent.

"A-alright." Finally, still curled up attje base of the stairs, Kōki spoke, "I'll do it."

"Don't get caught."

"Don't worry." Kōki smiled through her tears, "I know a way."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 26**

**Midoriya Izuku: 8**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Dabi: 1**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

* * *

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 10**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**Uhhh...**

**The other chapter is here~**

**I'm not very sure about keeping Akemi in the Hero course for the War arc actually, since it might damage the plot and I have other plans for the girl... also, Akemi need to go through being outside of 1A to see what 1A means to her and if she actually wants to be a Hero, with or without her father's influence. for her to live freely she needs to get out of this shadow, and I think leaving class 1A during this critical time might be it.**

**what are your thoughts?**

**I have a discord server where I share art about my fanfics, give instant updates, and generally just chat. This also applies to my original works but you can ignore that as long as you don't choose the specific roles. (but apparently my computer skills are shit and this doesn't work)**

**http/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	249. Ch 240: A little shit

The sudden scream startled him out of tugging at the ropes around his feet. Under normal circumstances he would've covered his ears in an attempt to save his already damaged hearing (you don't go through a life of having an ass-kicking explosion quirk without at least some fucking hearing damage alright). But his hands are cuffed so there wasn't much he could do anyway.

Golden eyes shot off the ground like a bullet, shivering violently, her eyes were wide and she looked terrified, like some kind of wimp. She sat there in the corner, shivering and curling up like a baby, keeping her face away from him as she just shrunk into herself and cried like fucking Deku did as a kid, and even now.

Ha. Katsuki'd bet that the nerd's crying right now.

Stupid Deku.

Katsuki paid her no mind as she just kept on shivering and crying and just being whimpy, but it's getting annoying, so barely holding back his voice, he turned and snared at the damned girl so she would just shut up-

"For Fuck's sake won't you just SHUT UP-"

"Sorry." She cuts him off, wiping at her eyes and face, the blood on her sleeves getting everywhere. "I'm sorry, just, give me a minute. Can you use your quirk? I mean, probably no, but-"

"Of course I can't you dumb fuck, they just gave us suppressants, idiot!"

She laughed breathlessly, glancing at the camera aimed towards them with an amused expression. "You'd be surprised." She chuckled, her voice wet with snort and tears. (gross)

"What the fuck do you mean. Bitch."

"I'll leave you to figure it out." She teased, face twisting into a weird smile that looked anything but real.

"You FUCKING—"

"Shush!" Golden eyes suddenly lunged across the room in an attempt to get him to stop yelling, only to be yanked back by the chains. She cursed under her breath, glanced towards the bars, then shrunk backwards to the corner.

"Oi, you two." Soon Katsuki saw why the Golden eyed fuck tried to shut him up, as the fire bastard stepped into view. "Shigaraki said, quote, 'if you don't shut up, I'll decay your fucking faces off'. His words, not mine." He shrugged, hands in his pockets like this is the most normal thing in the world.

"Tell him he could try." Golden eyes snorted, "but sure, I'm not the one yelling my head off just a while back."

Her face was normal, like she wasn't talking to a fucking villain. To someone who kidnapped her or something and it pisses him off—

"Huh." The scar fuck grinned, "you aren't kidding when you said you're gonna be civil, huh."

"What, it's not like resisting will do me any good right now." She deadpanned, "I'm not stupid. But don't get me wrong, I'm still not joining you."

"Fair enough." Scar face snorted as he tossed something into the cell. It landed at his feet and her head, and in the dim lighting, Katsuki could make out that it's some kind of jelly pouch or something. Katsuki turned his nose up, he wasn't about to eat food from a villain!

"Thanks." He scrawled as Golden eyes nodded at scar face before grabbing the pouch and actually eating it. Scar face raised an eyebrow, and left.

"Stupid bitch, what if it's poisoned?"

The girl shrugged. "Their leader wants me. Or at least my quirk." She flashed him a grim smile, "I'm more useful alive to them then I'm dead."

"Tch."

Golden eyes didn't reply. She silently bit the cover off and started sucking on the jelly pouch quietly, uncaring that she was in a cell, or the fact that her hair was matted with dirt and that her clothes were ripped. Like she just didn't care about what's going on at all. She didn't care about her escape, her situation, or anything at all.

"You're creepy." Katsuki finally spat. Glaring at the girl who he just finds uncomfortable to be with. The girl glanced at him, and laughed.

"If you're talking about how I don't seem to care about anything right now, then yeah. I really don't." She grinned darkly, "I'm used to this, Baka-gou, I get thrown in the basement once in a while. This isn't new." She leaned back against the wall, smiling. "Plus, what can I do anyway? It's just the two of us, and it's not like we can..." She raised her hands cheekily, and the cuffs fell off with a clank, the inner metal layer burnt and blackened from the force of that crazy quirk of hers. "...use our quirks."

Katsuki stared at the girl for several long moments, a feral grin slowly stretching across his face.

"You're a little shit."

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 26**

**Midoriya Izuku: 8**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Dabi: 1**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 10**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**A few hours later, a little short, but yeah. Akemi is a little shit alright.**

**The reason the suppressabt didn't work on her is that despite suppressants having existed before Eri, they aren't able to completely erase a quirk. And Akemi, whose quirk works on and burns out energy, can basically burn out the chemical energy in the drug and render it useless.**

**She's got a lot more up her sleeve, alright.**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**Emm...**

**I have a discord server where I share art about my fanfics, give instant updates, and generally just chat. This also applies to my original works but you can ignore that as long as you don't choose the specific roles.**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	250. Ch 241: Sacrifice

It took her almost no time to get Bakugou's cuffs off.

Her quirk haven't completely recovered yet, and Akemi knows that, her movements were sloppy, but that doesn't matter. Akemi just focused her telekinesis onto The lock and the small metal clicks within, then wrenched them into place. (She researched how to pick locks while writing, it's not that hard in theory, but damn her hands hurts) the lock popped open, and Bakugou rubbed his sore wrists experimentally.

"You should still be able to use your quirk. A little, at least." Akemi said as she picked up her cuffs from the floor and searched her inner pockets. "There haven't been any drugs invented that can completely nullify a quirk, it's partially impossible. Not without the help of a quirk."

"And how the hell did you wrench out of that?"

Akemi rolled her eyes.

"Most drugs works on chemical reactions." She explained. "So chemical reactions takes up chemical energy, they'd be burnt dry before they could do anything."

"So you're immune to poison too, huh?"

"Not every poison," Akemi shrugs, "if a poison works through molecular activities, or interacts directly with the cell, I can't stop it. Like snake venom. It's mostly protein and breaks down cells with it. So I'm vulnerable to it. But most other poison doesn't do that, so..." she shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you can say I'm immune to poisons. Acid can do damage to me too, if they caught me off guard." Sha dug the paper clip stuck in the bottom of the pocket out and smiled triumphantly before scratching up a mess on Bakugou's cuffs and wrenching it around a bit to make it look like it was picked.

"Come on, hurry up you ass hat."

"Shut up, I'm trying to NOT let them know I'm immune to their little drug." Akemi shot back, with her quirk helping to replenish her energy and the headache mostly gone after her not-very-restful nap, her quirk is quickly recovering. And judging from what Izuku's told her, what All for One's done in the past and what All Might said, as well as the energy from that wrap gate, Akemi has an idea what they're going to try and do to her, and she isn't at all looking forward to it. And just to make sure, Akemi closed her eyes and expended her senses letting the energy signature around her to seep into her vision and—

Dammit.

Of all the people, it just had to be ragdoll doesn't it? Judging from the signiture, she's not that far away, and she stil has her quirk. Which is lucky, but...

The sudden issue on her mind acted as a distraction and for a moment, Akemi's quirk failed her and the lock didn't open. She clicked her tongue before jamming the paper clip into the lock and picking it manually, then wrenching it to the side so it looks like it's done by Bakugou.

"How's your quirk doing?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"Who do you think you are, you shit-stain-" he paused at her stern, 'not again' glare, and gritted his teeth, "the drug is probably wearing off." He made an experimental pop with his hands, "Nothing strong though. It's fucking annoying."

"Good." The lock clicked and the door slid open, "Now go." Akemi said as she stepped aside, picking up her own cuffs and clicking them back on around her wrists, "you need to leave."

"What?!"

"What they want from me is clearly different from what they want from you." Akemi shot back. "I expressed a neutral attitude while dealing with them— you didn't. Me escaping wouldn't make sense."

"Look here, you fucking— "

"Just go, Bakugou!" Akemi hissed, "Shigaraki's boss can steal quirks. And Ragdoll's just a floor away from us. He probably doesn't have her quirk yet but it's best if you get out now."

Bakugou looked like he wanted to protest, but Akemi didn't give him any time, and instead kicked him out, slammed the door shut, and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"If you get caught," she hissed, "act like you hate me and doesn't get along with me. I can't make you invisible, but I can act as a distraction. Tell them it's your plan if they catch you."

"What kind of fuck-up—"

"Use your head, Bakugou!" Akemi spits, "they're villains. They're not normal villains, they're ones that got into UA, they're ones that planned the whole Hosu incident and they've now kidnapped us right under the nose of six pro heroes. They're experienced, and likely there's someone more powerful and influential behind that shit-sqad out there. The more they underestimate us the better. So now shut up, Toga is coming down the hall to your left, and go."

She pushed him away, sending him stumbling backwards before cursing and running off to the hallway to the right. Akemi watched him go, before turning eyes up to the lights on the ceiling, and focused.

It seemed unstable. And it's already flickering every now and then. That's all the better then. Akemi smiled as Toga's skipping footsteps drew closer, took a deep breath to brace herself, then blew the lights to smithereens.

She winced at the sound of the shattering of lights and Toga's confused shout, but without missing a beat she wrenche the door open, slammed it shut, and stumbled back against the corner of the cell.

Darkness fell, and Akemi shrinks. Smaller and smaller, away from the dark, and away from the creeping memories of a certain basement.

* * *

**Current Poll Results~ (from both the poll and the reviews)**

**Akemi's paring:**

**Todoroki Shouto: 26**

**Midoriya Izuku: 8**

**Ueno Hibiki: 7**

**Bakugou Katsuki: 5**

**Iida Tenya: 3**

**Dabi: 1**

**Iida Tensei: 1**

**Kaminari Denki: 1**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Hibiki's pairing:**

**Shinsou Hitoshi: 10**

**Kimura Akemi: 7**

**Iida Tenya: 4**

**Midoriya Izuku: 0**

**Seiba Hiroi: 0**

**Todoroki Shouto: 0**

**Others (Please state in review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Yayyyy this update is on time~**

**Can't wait till y'all see what I had planned. (Hyena *read Kuroo* laughing)**

**Onto the comment(s)!**

**darkpaladin89: Yeah Shouto needs Mermy therapy. As for the morning glories, check Ch236 (Morning Glories).**

**I have a discord server where I share art about my fanfics, give instant updates, and generally just chat. This also applies to my original works but you can ignore that as long as you don't choose the specific roles.**

**https/discord.gg/2S7Cy4R**


	251. AN (11-03 08:45:45)

So uhhhh... (pokes fingers nervously)

it's Exam week.

so, um. I'll try to update as soon as every chapter's finished... but the schedule will probably be a mess...

the current chapter will be out soon, That I can promise. So... I'll just wish myself good luck, for my exams... because no one else would?

yea.

see you in a day or two.


End file.
